Vida, um curto espaço de tempo
by Maah Cullen
Summary: "Se hoje sou um velho cheio de dores é porque todas as noites eu subi as escadas para dormir ao lado da mulher que eu amei." - Edward Masen Cullen / COMPLETA finalmente! :)
1. Prólogo

_**Vida: Um Curto Espaço de Tempo**_

**Essa é uma fic que veio em mente numa madrugada qualquer e eu **_**preciso**_** postá-la aqui. **

"Robert era o típico garoto problemático que pensava ter tudo o que pudesse desejar.

Kate, a garota que vem para confundir Robert e mostrar-lhe que a vida vai além do carro importado e das roupas de marca.

Eles encontram uma pasta empoeirada e lá dentro está todo o passado dos avôs de Robert: Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan."

**Eu sei que é MUITO clichê e MEIO confuso, mas... Fazer o quê? Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não postar essa história. ^^**

**Espero conseguir postar um capítulo por semana.**


	2. Para Minha Bella

**Nenhum dos personagens da Saga me pertencem. **

* * *

__

**A carta**

* * *

**[R_POV]**

- Robert Black! Acorde!

Acordei assustado com o barulho do livro grosso de Filosofia sendo massacrado na carteira à minha frente. O coração batia velozmente.

- O que há com você ultimamente? – a Sra. Meyers continuou naquele tom irritante.

- O que há com a sua _matéria _ultimamente? – revidei num tom de desprezo.

- Saia. Agora. – não me movi. – SAIA JÁ DA MINHA SALA, BLACK!

Decidi não discutir, meu pai estava a um triz de me enforcar por meu comportamento, mas a verdade era que eu simplesmente odiava tudo, nada era bom o bastante para me deixar feliz. Peguei minha mochila de qualquer jeito e bati a porta com toda a força que tinha. Caminhei pelos corredores vazios procurando pelo meu armário, errei a senha duas vezes pela raiva que me cegava. Quando soquei a porta, ela decidiu colaborar e abriu. Havia um papel rosa claro em cima dos meus tênis, o papel estava com um perfume doce demais..._ enjoativo _demais_._

"_Você sabe _onde_ me encontrar e o _que_ fazer comigo... J.E."_

Suspirei entediado. Sim, eu sabia o que ela queria, mas eu não o faria. Julie Evans era uma perseguidora lunática que pensava que apenas um beijo tinha o poder de me prender à ela. Maluca. Mal sabe ela que eu gosto de quem eu quero e tenho total controle sobre meus sentimentos.

Amassei o papel e com ele fiz uma cesta no lixo mais próximo. O perfume impregnou a palma de minha mão e a esfreguei freneticamente na calça. Peguei a chave da BMW e continuei meu caminho até o estacionamento da escola. Eu odiava esse lugar, odiava meus professores, odiava as garotas grudentas e adorava os invejosos. Ser um Cullen ou um Black era motivo de orgulho: as duas famílias mais poderosas da cidade que se uniram pelo laço de matrimônio dos meus pais.

Os Black tinham uma grande rede de empresas espalhadas pelo mundo e os Cullen também, incluindo outros imóveis grandes que completavam seu patrimônio. Em outras palavras: nasci num berço de ouro.

Quando quero algo, não há nada que me tire isso da cabeça. Mamãe acha isso bom, mas meu pai não. É claro que nada do que eu faça será bom o bastante para ele, mas eu quero que _se dane_. Não me importo mais com sua opinião.

- Chegou cedo hoje...

- Oi, mãe. – beijei seu rosto e vi que ela tinha vários livros grossos nas mãos – O que é tudo isso?

- Rob, você está no último ano da escola. Precisa decidir seu futuro.

- Eu vou continuar na empresa da família. – dei de ombros, aí estava mais uma vantagem de fazer parte _dessa_ família.

- Você precisa de uma profissão, até porque eu não te escalarei na empresa assim tão fácil. – a voz irritante do pai irritante me pegou de surpresa.

- Jacob...

- Nessie, você sabe que eu não posso facilitar a vida dele tanto assim. – Nessie era um apelido que tirava minha falecida avó do sério.

- Quer saber? Façam como quiserem, cansei! – ela subiu batendo os saltos na escadaria de mármore branco e me chutei mentalmente por não ter uma desculpa e escapar daquela sala também.

- Robert... Você sabe que busco o seu bem, não é? - ele colocou uma de suas enormes e pesadas mãos em meu ombro esquerdo, lançando um sorriso largo.

- Ah, sim. Eu notei. – respondi com ironia pesada e, com ou sem desculpa, dei-lhe as costas e corri para meu quarto.

Chutei os tênis para um canto e joguei a mochila no sofá de couro preto, tirei a camisa e calça e andei até o closet. Lá havia um espelho maior que eu. Parei por um momento me avaliando: eu não era _nada parecido_ com meu pai. Ele tinha a pele morena e os cabelos e olhos eram negros. Eu era branco como minha mãe e embora meus cabelos fossem negros como os de papai, meus olhos tinham um tom verde esmeralda. É claro que isso sempre foi motivo de dúvidas para mim, de onde eu havia tirado os olhos verdes? Aliás, de onde _minha mãe_ havia tirado os olhos verdes...?

* * *

**[K_POV]**

Robert era o tipo de garoto que tinha tudo aos seus pés (incluindo todas as garotas da cidade), tinha dinheiro para distribuir para o _planeta_, era lindo, inteligente, mas como ninguém é perfeito – muito menos os homens! -, ele era estúpido demais para perceber o quanto sua vida era boa.

Por que estou falando sobre ele? Oh, sim. Eu sou apaixonada por ele desde que me mudei para esta cidade verde e úmida. Mas ele, claro, nunca notou minha humilde presença.

Tenho inutilmente tentado tirá-lo da cabeça, afinal, ele era do tipo que saía uma vez e quando conseguia aquilo que queria, descartava quem quer que fosse. Semana passada, sua vítima foi a _miss_ Julie Evans. Ela era uma das garotas mais populares da escola e era linda para todos os efeitos. E desde então, ela tem corrido atrás dele. Todos sabem o quanto ela se oferece sem sucesso. Robert não se importa com ela e deixou isso bem claro no almoço de ontem para quem quisesse ouví-lo.

Mais uma vez ele foi retirado da sala de aula por ser mal educado. Suspirei ao vê-lo bater a porta e trincar o pequeno vidro que havia no alto da mesma.

Pisei no acelerador do meu surrado Pontiac e puxei o ar com toda a minha força ao estacionar na garagem de casa. Meu irmão estaria em casa...

Assim que passei pela porta da frente, já comecei a ouvir os gritos comuns.

- Eu quero saber onde está!

- Vá perguntar para sua irmã! Já disse que não sei!

- Mas que inferno...!

Suspirei mais uma vez e coloquei a cabeça na porta da cozinha. Minha mãe estava virada para o fogão preparando qualquer coisa mal cheirosa – ela era uma péssima cozinheira e eu ria disso – e John estava sentado na mesa de quatro lugares enquanto lia o jornal.

- Cheguei...

- Amém! – berrou John me olhando com raiva. – Onde está o meu celular?

- Eu levei para arrumar... Simplesmente pifou! – encolhi os ombros porque _simplesmente_ não era a palavra certa, Barry quase o engoliu.

- É bom que ele volte logo.

- Agora vê se sossega. – mamãe murmurou brava enquanto derrubava uma panqueca deformada no prato de John.

Ele bufou, mas decidiu ficar quieto, o que poupou meus pobres nervos.

Suspirei parada na janela do meu quarto: dali havia uma vista privilegiada para o – único, devo dizer – parque que as pessoas frequentavam. Incluindo pessoas como os Black Cullen. Robert ia todos os dias depois da escola correr na pista de caminhada e eu observava sua camisa começar a molhar com seu suor, observava ele tomar uma garrafa inteira de água e jogava um pouco na nuca, como ele balançava a pouca franja que às vezes batia em seus olhos claros... Eu o observava ir e vir todos os dias e ele sequer me notara alguma vez.

Minha razão dizia que era melhor ele não me notar porque eu realmente não estava em seu nível, que ele era o típico garoto problema e que eu devia ficar longe dele. Mas no fundo do meu coração, eu vibrava com a possibilidade de algum dia ele pelo menos olhar para mim e sorrir – nem que fosse apenas por educação – e nesse dia eu morreria de tanta felicidade, mas não me importaria.

Assim que vi sua _ilustre pessoa_, peguei o livro que havia ganhado do pai de Robert. Sim, minha mãe era secretária do Sr. Jacob Black e acabou comentando com ele que eu gostava muito de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes.

_- Descobri que esta é sua história favorita... – ele dissera. – Tome, ninguém em casa se interessa por este exemplar._

Ele levou minha mãe em casa e fez questão de entregar-me o livro. Me derreti com sua educação e o agradeci milhões de vezes. Isso aconteceu ontem e eu ainda não tinha nem aberto aquele volume extremamente surrado.

_- Era da minha sogra, espero que não se importe com o estado em que se encontra..._

Se pertencera à avó de Robert, era um prazer guardá-lo comigo. Mas eu não expressei isso em voz alta – óbvio.

Desci as escadas correndo e me sentei na mesma árvore de sempre, uma bem grande e que dava para uma visão ainda mais privilegiada da pista. Apenas abri em uma página qualquer enquanto fingia ler. Robert já estava em sua terceira volta quando achei melhor ir embora, o céu estava fechando – ainda mais – e eu não queria molhar o pobre livro.

Andei em direção à pista, mas minha mente rodopiava na história do livro: amor, ódio, sofrimento, vingança...

Dei um encontro forte em algo extremamente duro e caí sentada no chão, um pouco atordoada.

- Me desculpe!

Até morta eu poderia reconhecer aquela voz... Eu bati em Robert Cullen! Senti meu rosto esquentar na mesma hora e não tinha onde enfiar a cara.

Ele me estendeu o braço meio escorregadio pelo suor, mas nem me importei: era o suor_ mais perfeito_. Quando coloquei-me de pé, vi que o livro tinha soltado muitas páginas e que elas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados ao nosso redor. Surtei.

- Não foi minha intenção... – ele começou a pegar algumas páginas enquanto eu derramava lágrimas. Pegou sozinho e eu não tive nem a capacidade de me mexer! Faltando poucas páginas para recolher, seu corpo ficou tenso e ele estacou os olhos numa folha mais grossa.

Passei a blusa no rosto e procurei olhar melhor o que ele tinha em mãos: uma carta.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, me aproximando mais.

- Eu é que pergunto. – sua voz estava um pouco seca e ergueu a parte escrita da carta e ali podia-se ler:

"_Para minha Bella"_

- Estava no livro? – eu estava totalmente confusa.

- Uma carta do meu vô. – ele respondeu também surpreso - Uma carta para Isabella Swan. Uma carta de _Edward Cullen_.

* * *

_**Essa é só uma 'confusa' introdução à vida de Robert Black Cullen (sim, eu sei que a junção desses sobrenomes ficou bem estranha, mas...) e Kate Wellington.**_

_** E não, o Jacob não é da mesma 'época' que a Bella, não é como na história da Tia Stephenie...**_


	3. Proposta Desnecessária

_**Nenhum dos personagens da Saga me pertence.**_

* * *

_**AVISO: **O Robert e a Kate não são os personagens principais, como dei a entender. Eles estão aí apenas para dar início à história da Bella com o Edward e depois para finalizarem com uma pequena chave de ouro, assim espero. **\o/**_

_**Respostas das Reviews lá embaixo *-***_

_**Boa leitura! ;D**_

_**Proposta Desnecessária**_

* * *

_- Uma carta do meu vô. – ele respondeu também surpreso - Uma carta para Isabella Swan. Uma carta de Edward Cullen_.

**[R_POV]**

O que aquela carta estava fazendo com aquela garota? Aliás, _quem_ era aquela garota? Estatura um pouco alta para a maioria das garotas, corpo esguio (e que estava escondido em suas roupas largas), cabelos de um castanho claro e olhos tão verdes quanto os meus. Eu tive certeza que ela não me era totalmente estranha.

Eu me lembrava vagamente de vê-la andando pelos corredores do colégio, cabisbaixa e sem atrativo algum. Lembro de Julie Evans esbarrando na garota de propósito, apenas para derrubar os livros de suas mãos e, junto com as amiguinhas líderes de torcida, rir da mais tímida. Lembro de tê-la visto no estacionamento com um carro de modelo não muito novo e de meu amigo comentando o quanto ela era _bonita_. Realmente, de longe eu não vira nada demais naquela estranha.

- Por que essa carta está com você? - perguntei calmamente, não queria que ela voltasse a chorar como estava fazendo há segundos atrás, apenas deixava os dois mais nervosos e eu não tinha ideia do que fazer para acalmá-la, caso o choro infantil ficasse mais evidente.

- E-eu, eu não sei... Não... Sei... - seus olhos, também verdes, estavam perdidos e era tudo o que ela murmurava, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas ainda rolavam soltas.

- Eu preciso que me responda algo melhor que isso. - revirei os olhos enquanto tentava não ser grosso. Mas era tudo o que eu sabia fazer nos últimos tempos.

- Esse livro foi um presente. - ela engoliu em seco e criou coragem para me olhar. Assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram, ela ruborizou e chacoalhou a cabeça como se tentasse espantar algum pensamento, sorri - Um presente do seu pai, o Sr. Black.

Legal, agora eu estava ainda mais confuso. Por que, diabos, meu pai daria à uma desconhecida a carta que pertenceu aos meus avós? O que ele tinha em mente? Bufei ao pensar que era exatamente isso: ele não tinha _nada _em mente quando fez isso. Mas... Argh!

- Eu sou Robert Cullen. - estendi-lhe a mão: se era para fazer algo certo, então vamos lá! Geralmente me apresentava com ambos meus sobrenomes, mas estava muito chateado com meu pai para colocar o sobrenome dele em mim naquele momento.

Ela me olhou espantada, seus olhos corriam da minha mão estendida, para o parque quase vazio àquela hora e para minha mão novamente, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu estava mesmo falando com ela. _Estou esperando_, ironizei mentalmente.

- Kate Wellington. - oh, a Sra. Wellington era uma das empregadas de papai. Sua pequena mão encaixou na minha e percebi que ela suava frio. Ri sozinho.

- Então está certo, Kate. - continuei comportando-me como um diplomata estúpido. - Por que meu pai lhe daria essa carta?

- Ele não me deu a carta em si... - ela murmurou - Ele me deu esse livro porque minha mãe comentou com ele que eu gostava da história. Ele apenas me entregou dizendo que ninguém na sua casa se interessava pelo livro e simplesmente... Me entregou...

Ela soltou tudo numa frase só, sem respirar e se atropelando nas palavras. Respirou fundo depois de terminar e encarou o chão, sorri: uma simples garotinha tímida.

- Eu posso ficar com a carta? - era mais uma ordem do que um pedido - Por favor? - emendei, mais educado dessa vez.

Kate me olhou por uma fração de segundo e voltou a corar. Ela já estava no _papo_, iria me entregar de uma vez e correr para as amiguinhas provavelmente para contar que conversou comigo e que eu fui simpático com ela. A maioria das pessoas talvez não acreditassem, porque normalmente, eu não me aproximaria de uma garota como essa Wellington.

- Não. - ela encarou a pista de caminhada e eu me perguntei se estava ouvindo corretamente.

- O quê...? - _nenhuma_ garota dizia não para mim.

- Você me ouviu: foi um presente de seu pai para _mim_ e não vou entregá-lo a você.

Oh, merda...

* * *

**[K_POV]**

_Ele não era todo educado assim com as outras garotas!_

Era o que meu coração e minha imaginação fértil gritaram para mim no momento que nos encaramos, mas a razão gritava outra coisa, claro.

_É só para ter a carta, sua idiota. Assim que conseguí-la, vai dizer adeus e vocês vão continuar como estranhos!_

E, sim, eu sempre ouço minha razão, não importa o que ela diga. Eu sempre sigo o que ela grita em urgência. Eu não era uma garota que agia com o coração e não queria ser.

E, era exatamente por isso, que eu disse _não_ à Robert Black Cullen! Oh, eu devo ter pirado de vez! Afinal de contas, a carta era da família dele, não dizia respeito à mim! Mas eu podia imaginar a dor que seria entregar-lhe aquele pedaço de papel e vê-lo partir em seguida. Eu simplesmente não poderia aguentar esse tipo de sofrimento! E eu sabia que era um pensamento muito ruim.

- Você me ouviu: foi um presente de seu pai para _mim_ e não vou entregá-lo a você. - falei com a voz mais decidida que consegui, sem gaguejar.

Ver seus lindos olhos verdes arregalarem de supresa para depois se misturarem à raiva que ele me direcionou e isso também doeu, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não podia voltar atrás agora...

- Essa carta pertence aos Cullen... - ele chiou e eu peguei o envelope quando ele menos esperava. - Devolva-me, Wellington!

Depois de tanta cordialidade, foi deprimente ouví-lo pronunciar meu sobrenome com desprezo e um misto de aborrecimento. Mas eu já estava sendo infantil antes, continuar com meu teatrinho _não tão_ impensado era minha única saída.

Com passos largos, cruzei o parque e não olhei para trás para, provavelmente, encontrar um Robert furioso vindo em minha direção. Atravessei a rua sem olhar para os lados - afinal, que trânsito havia nesse ovo de cidade?

Me tranquei no quarto, juntei os restos do livro e a carta e os apertei contra meu peito enquanto estava escorada na porta. Fechei os olhos e suspirei profundamente. _Por que eu fiz aquilo? Por que, meu Deus, por quê?_

Ouvi Barry arranhando a porta e resolvi deixá-lo entrar: um cão labrador amarelo clarinho que tinha por hobby mastigar todas as coisas que eram importantes e caras - como o celular de Johnny, que me custou a mesada de seis longos meses. Barry entrou quietinho, às vezes eu achava que ele podia entender meu humor, e deitou ao lado a poltrona. Sorri para sua carinha que sempre me derretia por inteira e tirei o laço vermelho que envolvia seu pescoço (ele odiava que prendessem qualquer coisa nele).

Durante o restante da tarde, me debati internamente em abrir a carta e ler tudo o que havia alí. Seria bom porque sanaria minha infeliz curiosidade, mas seria péssimo porque eu violaria a história ou até mesmo os segredos de uma família que eu sequer conhecia de verdade! Eu seria uma total imbecil se fizesse isso, mas a curiosidade era tanta...! E eu resistia tão pouco à essas coisas...

Por duas vezes, apanhei a carta, decidida a abrí-la. Mas não o fiz. Eu era uma grande covarde e dessa vez agradeci por toda a covardia que carregava em mim.

Eu ia devolvê-la ao verdadeiro dono mesmo que, depois disso, ele me ignorasse pelo resto da minha existência. Isso doeria, mas esse era o preço mínimo a pagar pela minha estupidez.

Vesti um moletom qualquer e saí andar pelas ruas desertas da cidade, precisava pensar em como abordar o garoto mais popular da escola - e da cidade - no dia seguinte. Mas é claro que não pensei em nada, porque minha imaginação correu para aqueles olhos, para seus braços estendidos em minha direção, para sua voz suave...

- Olá, Kate.

É, eu já estava começando a ouvir ele me chamar a essa altura e meu nome ficava tão bonito quando ele o dizia... Era normal?

- Kate? - ainda mais uma segunda vez?

Por mais bobo que podia parecer, resolvi olhar a minha volta e me certificar de que ele não estava ali, apenas pela minha sanidade. Mas... Por ironia, ele estava.

* * *

**[R_POV]**

Quando ela me negou o que era meu por direito, precisei reunir todas as minhas forças para não gritar com aquela garota louca ou grudar em seu pescoço fino e chacoalhá-la forte. E quando me distrai, a carta não estava mais em minhas mãos e Kate _corria_ para longe de mim.

Pensei em gritar: _"Pega ladrão!"_, mas isso chamaria muita atenção para nós dois. Quando decidi alcançá-la e pegar o maldito envelope, vi a blusa de frio que ela esquecera no chão. Hahá, eu devia jogar no meio da lama e depois devolver na frente de toda a escola! Mas, idiota como sou, resolvi apenas guardar e entregar à ela, afinal, eu não tomava para mim nada que realmente me pertencesse.

Sentei embaixo daquela árvore e encostei-me em seu tronco. Perto de mim ainda tinha duas páginas soltas do livro, alcancei-as e resolvi ler apenas por falta do que fazer, alguns trechos tinham letras apagadas, mas eu pude ler algumas partes grandes:

_¹"Minhas grandes tristezas neste mundo têm sido as tristezas de Heathcliff,_

_e eu enxerguei e senti cada uma delas desde o início, pois ele é a suprema razão do meu viver._

_Se tudo o mais perecesse, e só restasse ele, eu continuaria a existir,_

_ao passo que, se tudo permanecesse e ele fosse destruído, _

_todo o universo se transformaria num lugar completamente estranho para mim,__ de que eu não faria parte. [...]"_

Bufei para a página em minhas mãos, não era o tipo de coisa que eu queria ler no momento e procurei ler a outra página desgarrada.

_²"Sou feliz até demais e, no entanto, não sou o suficiente. A felicidade que me salva a alma mata-me o corpo, mas não satistaz a si própria [...]"_

Emily Brontë era um pouco pessimista demais para meu gosto. Seu romance tinha sentimentos intesos, mas alí havia também a duplicidade. Eu, embora não acreditasse em amor eterno, prefiria pensar que era um sentimento puro e não doentio, como ela escreveu. **(N/A: O Robert tem a mesma visão que eu do livro, mas quando eu li, simplesmente amei todo esse 'amor ácido', então, não levem em conta achando que o livro é basicamente isso ^^).**

Dobrei as folhas de modo que o trecho que havia lido, ficasse evidente e os guardei no bolso da blusa de frio da garota, por falta de bolsos em meu próprio vestuário. Já era muito tarde e eu precisava voltar para casa antes que minha mãe alertasse a polícia (sim, às vezes, ela era muito exagerada nas atitudes com relação a mim).

Andando sem prestar atenção às coisas ao meu redor, pensei que eu poderia fazer um trato com a garota: ela podia dividir a leitura da carta comigo, eu apenas queria saber de seu conteúdo e nada mais; me sobressaltei ao ver uma figura pequena e esguia, metida em um conjunto de moletom um pouco largo demais. Apertei os olhos e vi que se tratava da pequena _ladra_.

- Olá, Kate... - tentei parecer educado ou não conseguiria o que queria. Ela continuou andando, alheia a tudo. - ...Kate?

Ela virou para olhar entendiada à sua volta e enrijeceu ao me ver. Bom, ela sabia que tinha feito uma coisa muito errada e eu devolvi um sorriso petulante.

- E-eu... - gaguejou.

- Tenho uma proposta. - _Ladra de documentos_, me xinguei em pensamentos, isso não ajudava em nada na minha situação.

Seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade da maneira que eu queria, mas era um brilho tão bonito e... Enfim, me olhou desconfiada um segundo depois.

- Você quer ficar com a carta... - assim que percebi que ela pretendia me interromper, continuei rapidamente: - Então vá em minha casa amanhã e nós a abriremos juntos e sanaremos essa louca curiosidade. Eu não quero a carta, quero apenas lê-la, e não me interessa o destino que ela terá depois.

Kate arregalou os olhos e quando um sorriso ameaçou entregar-lhe, ela deu de ombros, fingindo se conformar com a proposta.

- Tudo bem, eu ia entregá-la à você no colégio de qualquer jeito, mas já que insiste...

Suspirei derrotado: eu não precisava ter proposto nada e teria recebido a carta do mesmo jeito. _Idiota!_

- Certo, te espero lá às três da tarde, pode ser? - tentei um sorriso amarelo para esconder o que sentia no momento e ela pareceu notar, mas nada disse.

- Pode.

Acenei com a cabeça, ainda pesaroso. Dei-lhe as costas e fiz o caminho até em casa. Quem me olhava podia pensar que eu sofria de depressão, o que era_ mesmo_ um exagero, mas eu não coseguia evitar não sentir esse desconforto em levá-la até minha casa.

Amanhã seria um dia de cão: meu pai riria por eu estar levando uma garota lá, minha mãe vibraria por ser a "primeira candidata" e meu avô, Billy, iria querer escanear a alma de Kate como se tentasse procurar por qualquer defeito ou segredo ali escondido. E eu? Bom, eu estaria dividido entre a carta misteriosa e a garota ladra que só me fez de idiota nas últimas horas...

* * *

_**Eu recebi tudo isso de reviews? Mesmo! *-***_

_**Que felicidade! Achava que ganharia menos que isso ao longo da fic toda! Rs.**_

_**- Bom, primeiramente, é minha primeira fic com mais de um capítulo, então me perdoem se houver algum erro ou, sei lá, qualquer coisa que vocês não gostem...**_

_**Ok, vamos lá: respondendo reviews pela primeira vez *-*...**_

_**Lyka: **__Na verdade, a história dos dois será parecida com a de Bella e Edward apenas nas 'poucas' partes românticas. Mas no geral, não muito. E muito obrigada!_

_**nani: **__Obrigada, mesmo! :D_

_**Fanytah: **__Eu ouvi algo parecido com essa frase em algum filme por aí.. rs E meu avô disse o mesmo uns dias antes de falecer, então, me marcou, sabe? Eu sou capaz de chorar imaginando o Edward dizendo isso! E, claro, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Espero não decepcionar ;)_

_**Ana Krol: **__Sim, é bem confusa no começo porque certas coisas só vão sendo reveladas conforme o Rob e a Kate forem conhecendo melhor o passado..._

_**danimelo: **__Obrigada *-*_

**_swan's:_**_ Vou tentar postar entre um e dois capítulos por semana, mas com a faculdade esse ritmo ainda é meio duvidoso._

**_Tartalita:_**_ Pois é, eu vou postar o máximo que eu puder, pois a vida tá uma correria só! Bom, bem vinda e espero que realmente goste \o/_

_**Bom, é isso, bem vindas todas as que quiserem deixar reviews e também todas as que apenas quiserem ler! E obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios! Até terça feira que vem...**_


	4. No Sótão

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence**

* * *

_**Argh! Eu tentei postar o capítulo, pelo menos, umas 5 mil vezes! O FF não colaborou e peço desculpas ...! E só consegui graças à Bah Kikah. Obrigada, flor *-***_

_**Olha eu aqui de novo! Boa leitura! :D**_

_**No Sótão**_

* * *

_E eu? Bom, eu estaria dividido entre a carta misteriosa e a garota ladra que só me fez de idiota nas últimas horas... _

**[R_POV]**

Me joguei na cama de qualquer jeito, tudo o que eu precisava era_ não_ pensar. _Não_ pensar em minha curiosidade idiota por uma carta boba, _não_ pensar que ainda não havia devolvido o casaco da garota, _não_ pensar como as coisas começaram de um modo totalmente estranho, _não_ pensar que a mesma garota estaria aqui amanhã e não pensar que eu _não conseguia_ parar de pensar nela! Argh!

E por que eu estava curioso? Realmente é uma excelente pergunta.

Eu estava apenas curioso para saber os motivos que a levaram a me dizer não. Eu não estava acostumado a ter alguém me dizendo não além de meu pai, claro. Era apenas isso. Eu tinha certeza.

Na escola, tentei ser mais atento e comecei a reparar nas pessoas ao meu redor: reparar nas tão conhecidas _panelinhas_. No canto mais afastado tinha um grupo de góticos, pelo menos acredito ser esse o nome, e eles mantinham a expressão mais séria que o resto dos babacas da escola. Tinha também a mesa onde se sentavam as líderes de torcida dando gritinhos e pulinhos de alegria - as mais estúpidas, na minha opinião; os jogadores da escola - do qual já fiz parte -, o clube de ciências ou o clube de matemática.**(N/A: Longe de mim criticar qualquer estilo, é apenas uma ideia formada na cabeça da maioria das pessoas, e é também como vemos em alguns filmes americanos.)**

E havia a mesa dos _Nerds_, os alunos mais inteligentes da escola se sentavam ali, de acordo com minhas notas, eu pertencia àquela mesa também. Mas eu frequentava uma mesa um pouco mais - bem mais, devo dizer - seleta, criada exclusivamente para mim. Voltei a encarar a mesa dos nerds e me surpreendi: Kate Wellington estava sentada entre eles.

Observei como ela conversava animadamente com um garoto franzino ao seu lado. Seu sorriso era enorme e parecia que ela tinha ouvido a maior piada da história. Seus olhos brilhavam como esmeraldas e seu cabelo bagunçado dava um _quê_ de selvageria em seu rosto. Ela era bonita. Mas era uma chata ao mesmo tempo!

Julie Evans parou na minha frente, bloqueando a visão que eu tinha da garota.

- Bom dia, _Rob_! - ela sorriu abertamente e eu senti náuseas. Não gostava quando nenhuma das garotas abreviava meu nome - elas não tinham intimidade para isso e mesmo assim o faziam.

- Bom dia.

- Eu sei que você leu meu bilhete... - ela murmurou, provavelmente pensando que eu acharia aquilo sedutor. Eca.

- Então deve saber também que assim que eu o vi, ele foi parar na cesta de lixo mais próxima. - continuei falando em um tom normal e as amigas dela riram. Comecei a andar até que tive outra ideia para alfinetá-la, virei para Julie e dei de ombros, abrindo os braços e sorri largamente: - E que perfume era aquele? O cheiro enjoativo me lembrou do desinfetante que uma das minhas empregadas usava no banheiro dos serventes...

Aquilo foi cruel e desnecessário, mas eu já estava cansado daquela garota. Veja bem, eu saía com garotas lindas apenas uma vez porque sabia que elas eram fúteis e para mim, elas eram apenas mais uma numa noite de diversão. Claro que nem todas eram vazias e algumas eram realmente especiais, essas se tornavam minhas amigas, nada mais.

Eu não estava afim de sentar em nenhuma mesa específica, então resolvi entrar na fila para comprar qualquer coisa e ouvi a fofoca de duas garotas que estavam na minha frente.

- Você viu aquilo no parque ontem? A esquisita da Wellington batendo de cara com Robert Cullen?

- Vi quando ele abaixou para recolher os restos do livro dela. - a outra respondeu suspirando: - Ele é tão gentil e tão lindo...

- E rico. - a primeira completou com um risinho. Rolei os olhos - no geral, era isso que eu usava de isca: meu dinheiro. E elas caíam tão facilmente que era impressionante.

- Mas eu bem que preferia que ele tivesse feito um escândalo e brigado com a Kate, assim ela aprende a olhar por onde anda...

- Guarde isso para você. Quando voltarmos naquela mesa, trate de voltar a parecer a _melhor amiga_ dela! - a loirinha nojenta respondeu.

- Claro, mas não sei por que nos damos o luxo de conversar com ela...

- Por quê? Você já reparou naquele primo dela...? Acorda!

Resolvi desligar minha mente dessa conversa estúpida. Eu podia ser um completo babaca, mas nesse mundo haviam pessoas piores. Peguei apenas uma Coca e vi que a dupla de cobras já estava sentada ao lado de Kate e conversavam animadas com a morena. Em seus rostos, nenhum resquício de inimizade e, se eu não tivesse ouvido sua conversa, diria que eram quase irmãs de criação.

Antes que pudesse pensar direito sobre o que estava fazendo, andei até a mesa dos nerds e parei em frente ao trio de garotas. As duas me olharam com desejo, mas Kate apenas corou e evitou meu olhar, como sempre.

- Bom dia, Kate... - sorri abertamente, nenhum ressentimento pelo dia anterior podia ser notado em minha voz.

- Bom dia, Robert. - ela murmurou ainda indecisa se eu estava mesmo sendo gentil.

- Coca? - ofereci e vagamente fiz um gesto para as duas ao lado, que pareciam mudas.

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu estava me perguntando se não poderíamos mudar o horário que marcamos. - _O que você pensa que está fazendo, Robert Black Cullen? Pare agora!_

- Quer deixar para outro dia ou...? - eu senti uma pontada de tristeza em sua voz? Hum...

- Não, queria saber se você não prefere ir no meu carro logo depois da aula. - _Oh, mas que droga! Você sempre piora a situação, parabéns, Black! _(sim, quando eu me xingava, usava o sobrenome de meu pai).

Kate pareceu muito surpresa e concordou apenas com um aceno de cabeça, ainda incrédula com minha atitude; eu estava do mesmo jeito: me matando por dentro. Sorri e me despedi.

Por que eu fiz aquilo? Era para impressionar quem? Eu fiz aquilo apenas para deixar claro que Kate não era uma total sem graça, como as cobras pensavam? Droga! Ela _era _uma total sem graça e sem bons modos!

E por que eu fiz isso por ela? Eu não a conhecia e não tinha simpatizado com ela! Droga das drogas!

_Pelo menos_, pensei, _quanto antes começasse_, _antes acabaria_.

* * *

**[K_POV]**

Foi um choque ouvir a proposta de Robert, mas nem em cem anos eu pensaria em recusar. Mesmo que já tivesse provado o quão forte eu era em dizer-lhe não uma vez.

Quando ele falou comigo mais cedo no refeitório, eu simplesmente quase morri por uma parada cardíaca a cada sorriso que ele me lançou. Notei que várias pessoas do refeitório pararam para olhar seu perfeitinho ex-jogador se aproximar da mesa do'estudiosos', corei fortemente sob os olhares que fingi não ter percebido. Robert podia ser muito grosso quando queria, mas continuava sendo quem eu amava...

Notei que Farah e Nicole trocavam bilhetes durante a aula de Inglês e de quando em quando, me lançavam olhares fulminantes como se a qualquer momento uma delas pudesse pular em meu pescoço. Legal, tudo isso só para piorar meu dia... Por sorte grande, consegui escapar das duas e não precisei responder nada comprometedor ou constrangedor. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse da carta? Também, mas acima de tudo, não queria que ninguém soubesse de minha 'pequena' obcessão por Robert Cullen.

Quando o último sinal tocou, meu coração já começou a acelerar. Eu deixaria meu carro no pátio e voltaria mais tarde para buscá-lo.

Saí na chuva fina - e constante - e lá estava ele: Encostado contra sua BMW preta numa pose de modelo profissional, a pouca franja molhada batendo em seus olhos e as gotas caindo pelo rosto... uma _divindade_ que fora conferida à ele, apenas. Ofeguei e andei em sua direção, ainda desacreditando da maneira que nos conhecemos.

* * *

**[R_POV]**

Com a lerdeza de uma _tartaruga_, ela se aproximou, hesitante. Tinha medo de mim, talvez? Ah, que seja, eu também tinha medo dela. Não o medo real, apenas medo dela sair contando da vida íntima dos meus avós. Eu não poderia estragar a boa imagem deles por nada no mundo!

Abri a porta do carona enquanto tinha plena consciência de todos os olhares da escola postos em nós dois. Segurei aberta até que ela entendesse meu gesto. Entrou sem nenhuma palavra, eu podia sentir seu desconforto, afinal, eu também estava assim. Éramos dois estranhos que não tinham começado um 'relacionamento' com o pé direito.

O caminho todo não trocamos palavra alguma. Eu estava me sentindo uma criança envergonhada diante uma garota bonita, mas não conseguia evitar.

- Nós poderíamos ter lido a carta em qualquer outro lugar... - ela comentou encarando a paisagem, já estávamos na estradinha que levava à mansão onde meus avós resolveram criar minha mãe. - Por que escolheu me trazer à sua casa?

_Touché!_ Responda essa agora, Robert-sabe-tudo! Foi o primeiro lugar que me veio em mente? Não...

- Porque quero mostrar aos meus pais também. - eu tinha facilidade em me esquivar de perguntas embaraçosas porque, no fundo, eu sabia que apenas queria que ela conhecesse minha família e vice-versa.

Ela assentiu e continuou calada. Quando entramos, Bernard, o mordomo veio perguntar se queríamos alguma coisa. Kate o tratou como se fosse um dos Cullen e eu me espantei: quem tratava empregados daquela maneira? Kate era uma esquisita, mesmo.

- Mãe! - chamei na sala, o lugar onde ela costumava ficar no horário que eu chegava da aula, apenas para receber um beijo meu.

- Rob e... - ela olhou Kate e eu vi quando esta corou.

- Essa é Kate Wellington. - se eu fosse mal-educado, minha mãe pirava. Apresentei-as enquanto elas davam beijos no rosto - Kate, minha mãe. Mãe, eu preciso...

- Um momentinho, querido. Antes eu preciso que você vá até o sótão e pegue uma pasta onde eu tenho algumas plantas de construções guardadas, pode fazer isso por mim?

Eu estranhei: desde pequeno me mantiveram longe do sótão **(N/A: Sei que é estranho um sótão naquela linda mansão do filme, mas... ^^)**, e quando acabei conseguindo entrar lá, tudo o que vi foi um monte de tralha empoeirada e empilhada de qualquer jeito. Esta seria a segunda vez, em 17 anos, que eu voltaria àquele lugar nem um pouco interessante, devo dizer.

Notei o olhar de súplica que Kate me lançou, como se não quisesse ficar sozinha com minha mãe. Sorri e convidei para que ela fosse junto comigo, eu ia precisar de ajuda para achar uma pasta naquele monte de coisa.

Aliás, com mordomo em casa, quem manda o filho buscar algo? Argh.

Revistamos muitas coisas! O lugar era abafado e o pó atacou minha alergia. Eu não podia chegar perto de nada e já tinha um acesso de espirros infindáveis. Kate ria e continuava a busca por nós dois enquanto eu tentava não espirrar.

- Robert... Olha isso. - ela apontava para uma caixa branca, velha e surrada.

Aproximei-me e em um cantinho, em letras minúsculas estava escrito: _IC & EC._ Era estranho o fato de que eu andava achando tantas coisas dos meus avós por aí? Nunca vi nenhuma foto deles antes e agora simplesmente... _*Atchim!*_

- Vamos levar lá para fora, não suporto mais ficar aqui dentro. Achou a pasta?

- Sim. - ela ergueu a mesma e me ajudou a tirar aquela caixa, mais pesada do que aparentava ser, do sótão. Levamos a pasta para minha mãe e corremos para o meu quarto como duas criancinhas curiosas.

- Vamos ver a carta primeirou ou...?

- Quero ver o baú. - respondi já abrindo o mesmo. Rindo, tive que tirar algumas teias de aranha para que Kate se aproximasse: ela tinha pavor a aranhas.

Ali dentro haviam fotos, papéis sem fim, uma espécie de diário e um anel.

- _Uau..._ - Kate sussurrou enquanto olhava o anel de todos os possíveis ângulos: ele era oval e cheio de brilhantes incrustrados em sua superfície. **(N/A: O anel de noivado que a Bella ganha no filme).**

Primeiro olhei as fotos: Em uma delas tinha um casal de idosos, a mulher tinha um coque mal feito e sorria enquanto encarava o homem que, por sua vez, era grisalho, alto e tinha um buquê de flores na mão. O sorriso dos dois era de cumplicidade.

- Meus avós... - murmurei, não havia conhecido nenhum deles, pois morreram cerca de dois anos antes de eu nascer.

Puxei uma segunda, e nesta, minha vó era novinha (tinha cabelos cacheados e um sorriso magnífico - ela era linda) e carregava um bebê que parecia estar sorrindo também. Numa terceira, meu vô - um homem alto, forte e de cabelo todo bagunçado como se tivesse acabado de acordar - estava apenas de calção e andava descalço molhando os pés no mar.

- O sorriso dele é igualzinho ao seu... - a voz de Kate me acordou. - Aliás, você é a cara dele!

Eu tinha que discordar, meu avô era um homem muito mais bonito do que eu jamais seria um dia.

- Podemos ver esse papel aqui? - ela pediu permissão e eu concedi: não importava a ordem, eu apenas queria ver tudo o que havia alí dentro.

Apenas queria descobrir quem foram os meus avós, além do típico "_Foram a alma de todo o império Cullen_". Eu queria descobrir como eles viviam, como se tratavam, como pensavam, como agiam com as pessoas ao seu redor, como conseguiram tudo...

Eu queria descobrir quem realmente foram Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

E queria a versão "sem cortes e sem censura"...

* * *

_**Eu estou enrolando muito para começar com os POV do Edward e da Bella...**_

_**Então, eles começam no próximo capítulo. Para não haver dúvidas: Quando estiver em itálico, é o presente com o Rob e a Kate. Quando estiver em negrito, é porque serão pequenos trechos dos 'documentos escritos' da Bella e do Edward. E, por último, na letra 'normal' é na época da Bellinha e do Eddie.**_

_**Deu para entender, ou eu compliquei ainda mais? =( **_

_**Respondendo...:**_

_**Tartalita:** Sim, ficaria muito chato se não tivesse o Edward e a Bella como os principais ^^. Sério que eu a deixei anciosa? *-* Ohmeudeusdocéu!_

**_swan's: _**_Eu não penso em abandonar a fic não, mesmo que demore a ficar completa, não vou desistir! Rs._

**_Lyka: _**_Eu pretendo focar mais no drama, mas sabe como é: AS FICS TÊM VIDA PRÓPRIA! Mas, claro, eu vou precisar mostrar de vez em quando sobre o relacionamento da Kate e do Rob.../ Postei, postei!_

**_Criis: _**_Obrigada e bem vinda!_

**_Maah:_**_ Pois é! Precisamos continuar com nossos 'papos-calcinha' de madrugada. Eles estão bem produtivos... Beijos, priminha linda =D_

**_Lorrane: _**_Então, eu não sei o que houve com o FF ... Simplesmente aparecia um erro todas as vezes que eu tentava postar o capítulo!_

**_Nanny: MENINA MALVADA, ESTOU TRISTINHA CONTIGO! NENHUMA REVIEW'ZINHA'?_**

**_Bom, hoje tenho prova de Bioquímica... Me desejem sorte e até sábado (porque na sexta tenho prova de Biologia Celular ¬¬) ! Beijos._**


	5. Em Outra Época

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**AVISO:** Eu preciso que vocês me respondam uma coisa! Rs... 'Vocês leriam com tanta empolgação até quantos capítulos...? Porque eu não sei se vou conseguir deixar numa short-short-fic...' Respondam PLEASE! =D

**Em outra Época**

* * *

_Eu queria descobrir quem realmente foram Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen._

_E queria a versão "sem cortes e sem censura"..._

* * *

_- Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo ler essas coisas? - ri de sua pergunta boba._

_Era mais do que óbvio que eu queria saber quem foram meus avós._

_- Sim, eu quero. - depois de hesitar, pedi com educação: - Independente do que lermos aqui, você não correrá contar para ninguém depois, né?_

_Kate me encarou com uma carranca e eu entendi que era um "Cale essa boca". Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, eu pude sentir que aquela 'ladra' era confiável._

_Peguei o diário e pedi que Kate lesse em voz alta, seria mais apropriado que ela interpretasse os pensamentos de vovó._

**_"13 de Setembro de 1958._**

**_Hoje é meu aniversário, mas eu não estou nada contente com esta data..."_**

* * *

- Eu estou fazendo 18 anos hoje! - gemi em frente ao espelho enquanto estava apenas com minhas peças íntimas. - Estou tão velha!

Eu estava ficando cada dia mais velha e não estava inclinada a aceitar me casar com nenhum dos meus atuais pretendentes. Eles tinham muitos defeitos visíveis: James Hastings era um santo apenas na frente dos meus familiares, quando eu estava sozinha, era um ogro mal educado fingindo ser quem não era!

Billy Black **(N/A: Momento da 'piada interna idiota': sempre tem um Black atrapalhando o - futuro - casal! ¬¬' ) **era um homem bom, mas eu não sabia exatamente por que não simpatizava com ele!

* * *

_- Então meu avô Billy já se envolveu com Isabella Swan? - aquela pergunta saiu antes que pudesse calá-la._

_- Isso não seria totalmente impossivel ou anormal, olhe o tamanho dessa cidade! Céus! - Kate sorriu delicadamente e voltou sua atenção para o diário que escolhemos bisbilhotar primeiro._

Mike Newton era apenas um filhinho de papai que não sabia se virar sozinho e eu definitivamente não o queria... Haviam mais alguns, mas esses três estavam na lista do meu pai porque todos tinham algo em comum: eram podres de ricos.

E nunca me imaginei casando por dinheiro, embora certamente não queira passar fome ao lado do meu marido. Apenas não conseguia engolir o fato de que - logo - teria que me casar com um desses três.

Coloquei o vestido que minha mãe mandara fazer para para mim já que ela não sabia costurar e não deixara que eu aprendesse.

"Essas coisas são para mulheres antiquadas, Bella! Nós não fazemos parte desse bando!", como dissera certa vez.

Renée era a mulher casada mais estranha dessa cidade: ela andava pra lá e pra cá sem nem se lembrar de avisar papai, dava festas sem seu consentimento, não cozinhava nem que a obrigassem... Enfim, ela era uma esposa moderna - não abaixava a cabeça para o marido, como as outras costumam fazer. E eu, claro, queria ser assim também.

- Bells, já está pronta? - ela entrou no quarto quando eu estava apenas prendendo algumas mechas do cabelo. - Está linda!

- Obrigada.

- O Sr. Black com certeza irá gostar muito do que vê... - ela divagou e eu senti meu rosto queimar de raiva.

- Pare agora, Renée.

Ela suspirou e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Nos últimos meses, Billy e os outros tinham sido motivo de discussão nessa casa e eu os odiava por isso também.

Quando desci, Ephraim Black, o pai de Billy, estava sentado no sofá conversando com papai sobre o futuro de sua empresa e o quanto ele esperava de lucro para aquele ano. Rolei os olhos antes que notassem minha presença.

- Ah, senhorita Swan, bom dia! - ele levantou e beijou minha mão, o filho imitou-o enquanto se limitava apenas a sorrir como um tolo. Sim, meus pensamentos são cruéis, às vezes.

- Isabella, vá passear no parque com Billy enquanto terminamos de resolver um importante negócio. - papai era sempre assim: arrumava qualquer tipo de desculpa para me deixar a sós com os infelizes. Urgh!

Assenti sem sorrir e acompanhei Billy para fora da casa.

- Então, Bella...

- Isabella. - corrigi. Não gostava de como meu nome soava em sua boca.

- Perdão. O que pretende fazer hoje em seu aniversário? - ele ficou um pouco desconcertado com minha inflexibilidade.

- Nada, apenas passar algumas horas perto dos meus pais...

- A senhorita passa muito tempo com eles. - comentou - Como será a vida quando casar?

- Se meu _futuro_ marido tentar me separar dos meus pais,_ eu _me separo dele. - continuei mantendo uma educação fria, mas deixei claro o que pensava e isso era também uma pequena ameaça caso acabássemos juntos: dois infelizes no casamento aparentando ao mundo tudo o que não tínhamos no lar.

- Mas daí ficará mal falada pelo resto de sua vida! - essa era a reação que eu esperava: as pessoas ricas e importantes sabiam apenas honrar suas aparências e nada mais importava além daquilo.

- Não me importo, quero apenas ficar com meus pais.

Andamos em silêncio e eu reparava nos casais que lá havia: todos trocavam olhares de cumplicidade e amor, todos sorriam de verdade... Eu seria capaz de tal coisa?

Billy parou num carrinho e me trouxe um buquê de rosas. Agradeci com um sorriso amarelo porque não gostava de rosas: era clichê demais. Não estava com ânimo para conversar, nem para sorrir e muito menos para dar voltas contínuas em um parque sem atrativos ao lado de um homem pelo qual eu não simpatizava.

Abaixei o olhar para o buquê em minhas mãos e me perdi em pensamentos até que - como eu tenho um equilíbrio perfeito - eu tropecei em algum obstáculo e quase caí de cara no chão. Senti mãos firmes segurando meu tronco e ia gritar com Billy por ele ter ousado tocar em mim, mesmo que fosse apenas para evitar o pior.

- Está tudo bem com a senhorita? - uma voz diferente falou.

- Eu... - assim que virei para encarar quem me segurava, estaquei.

Aquele homem era perfeito demais para ser real, eu devia ter batido com a cabeça e estar tendo alucinações no momento... Ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados - uma coisa muito chamativa, já que os outros homens costumavam deixar os fios colados uns nos outros e isso os deixava com a cabeça enorme - e de uma cor bizarra, seu rosto era angular e os olhos eram da cor de esmeraldas e brilhavam como tais.

* * *

_- Está vendo? Você puxou seu avô na cor dos olhos, na foto não estava evidente, mas você puxou seu avô... - ela murmurou - eu havia apenas comentado sobre minha dúvida e não pensava que ela iria recordar daquilo._

_- Oh sim, agora estou quilos e quilos mais leves por sanar essa dúvida! - ironizei, mas no fundo, era verdade. - Continua._

* * *

- Está tudo bem, Isabella? - Billy perguntou e senti sua irritação.

- Sim. - murmurei. - Obrigada. - direcionei a fala para o ser que ainda me segurava.

- Por nada, só tome mais cuidado na próxima, certo? Eu posso não estar por perto... - ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu podia imaginar em um ser humano.

- Tudo bem... - corei.

E o homem se afastou, andando lado a lado com uma mulher muito baixinha. Encarei suas costas até que ele atravessou a rua e entrou num carro. Billy resolveu que era melhor voltarmos para casa, pois eu precisava descansar. E eu apenas tinha tropeçado!

Durante o resto do dia, não consegui dar mais de um minuto de atenção a qualquer coisa. Eu me perdia lembrando daqueles olhos intensos... Era tão difícil me concentrar, que cheguei a colocar suco de laranja na planta, achando que era a jarra de água. Se a planta morrer, eu vou ouvir sermão para o resto da minha vida.

Cerca de uma semana se passou e o poder que aqueles olhos tinham sobre mim não davam sinais de que iriam diminuir; eu continuava alheia ao mundo. Meus pais já estavam começando a se preocupar, então forcei minha concentração no máximo.

- Isabella!

- Sim...?

- Eu estou te chamando já faz muito tempo! - Charlie rolou os olhos. - Vá andar um pouco e pare de vegetar nesse sofá.

Aquilo soou como uma ordem, e como eu sabia que voltaria a divagar em pouco tempo, decidi obedecê-lo. Pensei em ir ao parque, mas, apesar de tudo, eu não queria encontrar aquele homem de novo. Os efeitos colaterais poderiam ser piores numa segunda vez.

Fui até a casa de Rosalie Hale, uma amiga de infância. Na verdade, a única coisa que me impedia de gritar horrores para ela, era seu irmão gêmeo, Jasper. Nós éramos melhores amigos desde... Bem, desde sempre. E por educação à ele, eu continuava amiga de Rose.

- Você tem um _timing _perfeito, Isabella! - ela riu assim que abriu a porta.

- Por quê?

- Porque a 'namoradinha' do Jasper está em casa! - logo entendi sua euforia: ela pensava que eu e o irmão dela tínhamos um caso às escondidas e, na cabecinha dela, eu ficaria mal se visse a tão falada Mary Alice Cullen.

- Então eu finalmente vou poder conhecê-la! - sorri animada e isso fez Rose murchar sob meu sorriso.

Quando adentrei a sala tão conhecida, a mãe de Jazz veio em minha direção e me abraçou apertado, ela era como uma segunda mãe.

- Bella! - Jasper gritou todo contente e me puxou para o meio da sala. - Essa aqui é a Alice!

Ele apontou uma mulher baixinha e de feições delicadas, parecia um anjinho de porcelana. Seus cabelos eram apontados para todas as direções. _Assustador_, mas bonito.

- Prazer, Alice. - sorri e ela me beijou o rosto.

- E esse aqui é o irmão dela, Edward Cullen. - quando ele me virou na direção do tal Edward, eu congelei: era o homem dos olhos verdes!

* * *

_- Então foi assim que eles se conheceram? - ri - Não foi lá grande coisa..._

_- Claro que foi! Sua vó se apaixonou logo de cara! - Kate retrucou - Isso é lindo!_

_- Vovó disse que não sentia amor por ninguém e vai dizer que você acredita em amor à primeira vista? - debochei e vi que ela corou fortemente._

_- Tolo aquele que acredita ser impossível... - ela desviou o olhar e continuou a ler._

* * *

- Oh... - foi tudo o que consegui balbuciar na hora.

O tal Edward pareceu surpreso também, mas logo mudou sua expressão para sério novamente e me cumprimentou educadamente.

- Isabella Marie... - murmurei enquanto sentia seus lábios em minha mão; precisei conter um gemido de prazer, sem conseguir dizer meu sobrenome. Isso seria a coisa mais inapropriada!

Enquanto tomávamos chá com leite, no estilo que os Cullen estavam acostumados, Jasper e Alice saíram para andar um pouco na rua e eu podia jurar que ele estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento. Ficamos apenas Rose, Edward e eu.

O silêncio era constrangedor.

- Então, Sr. Cullen... - Rose pigarreou e se aprumou na cadeira; fervi. Era assim que ela dizia ser sedutora. - O que o trás aqui nesta cidade sem atrativos?

- Apenas vim fazer companhia para Allie. - ele tomou um gole de chá e sorriu para mim - E quem disse que não há atrativos em Forks?

- Eu moro aqui desde que nasci e nunca vi nada de interessante neste lugar. - ela sorriu acaloradamente - Bom mesmo deve ser Londres, de onde o senhor vem.

- Londres é simplesmente magnífica. Mas eu já achei coisas boas aqui, também.

Suspirei tristemente, provavelmente ele se referia a qualquer rabo de saia da cidade.

- Como sua irmã descobriu um lugar tão escondido quanto este? - perguntei sem qualquer cerimônia e Rosalie abanou a cabeça e repreendendo minha falta de educação com um olhar severo.

- Talvez eu nunca saiba a resposta... Mas eu acho excelente que ela tenha vindo para cá. - seu sorriso se tornou maior e os olhos faiscaram.

- Por quê...?

- Em outra ocasião, talvez. - ele se levantou e deixou a xícara na mesa. - Preciso ir porque tenho uma reunião de negócios com um senhor de nome Charlie Swan.

- Charlie? - engasguei.

- Sim. Vou me encontrar com ele e o senhor Black.

- Charlie Swan é meu pai. - Edward uniu as sobrancelhas e depois sorriu.

- Então gostaria de me acompanhar numa caminhada, senhorita Swan?

Ofeguei e corei em mil tons de vermelho. Rosalie cruzou os braços, claramente desgostosa com a minha sorte grande. Acompanhou-nos até a porta e se despediu com poucas palavras.

- O humor dela varia sempre assim? - ele estava curioso e não consegui deixar de rir.

- Normalmente.

Andamos umas duas quadras em silêncio absoluto. Minha boca formigava para falar algo, mas eu não conseguia formular nada interessante o bastante para aquele homem ao meu lado, então a fechava e voltava a maquinar algum novo assunto.

- Vai tentar começar um diálogo quantas vezes? – ele riu e eu o encarei surpresa. – Estou vendo suas falhas tentativas...

- Nada escapa aos seus olhos... – resmunguei.

E claro, tropecei mais uma vez. Edward me segurou com agilidade e antes que eu pudesse corar, já havia se distanciado, quase, mas _quase_ soltei um suspiro triste pela distância em que nossos corpos se encontravam no momento.

- Nada escapa aos meus olhos. – concordou em um tom nada modesto.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

- Você e o chão sentem uma atração tão irresistível assim? – ele estava fazendo piadas às minhas custas?

- Parece que exerço atração _apenas_ sobre o coitado.

- Eu não vou concordar com isso.

Olhei-o de soslaio e vi que ele mantinha um sorriso de canto magnífico. Edward virou o rosto completamente para mim e uniu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez.

- Quando for fazer algo, não tente ser discreta.

- O quê...?

- Se quiser encarar, encare. – ele riu e eu arregalei os olhos – Só não faça de um modo discreto.

- É falta de educação... – apontei – Encarar os outros... - era o que papai sempre dizia, embora eu discordasse: se você encara algo é porque realmente gostou daquilo. E eu _gostava muito_ de Edward.

- É pior fazer isso escondido. – ele aproximou um pouco mais e murmurou: - A senhorita fica com uma expressão adorável quando cora.

- Oh, por favor! – exclamei ainda mais vermelha. Primeiro ele me mandou encarar na cara dura, depois me diz que eu fico _adorável_ quando estou corada! Em que mundo esse homem cresceu? Qual educação e conduta ensinaram à ele? Londres era tão _moderna_ assim? **(N/A: Em 1958 nem haviam mais aquelas coisas TÃO bizarras, mas em Forks, cidadezinha de interior, o processo de 'modernização' é beeeem mais lerdo, okay?)**

- Chegamos. – foi a única coisa que me salvou de uma cena ainda mais constrangedora.

Charlie e o senhor Black estavam sentados na varanda fumando charuto. Eca. Pareciam se divertir com algo que eu nem gostaria de imaginar.

- Ora, vejam só! – Charlie gritou de onde estava sentado. – O famoso Edward Cullen! Entre rapaz, entre!

_Famoso_? Se ele era tão famoso assim para papai, por que eu nunca soube da existência dele? Rolei os olhos.

Deixei os três homens conversando sobre os negócios mais chatos do planeta e fui para o quintal me dedicar a ler meu livro preferido: O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes.

Quando terminei de ler sobre a morte da personagem **(N/A: Hahá, já contei muito :x)**, percebi que estava chorando... de novo. Eu sempre chorava naquele trecho, isso era mais que o normal. Só não era normal ter um homem _inumanamente_ lindo vendo a cena.

- Você está bem?

- Ah, sim, estou.

- E por quê...?

- Porque ela morreu! – funguei alto e enxuguei as lágrimas teimosas antes que ele completasse a pergunta; me fazia parecer ainda mais infantil.

- Isso tudo é por um livro? – Edward perguntou.

- Vai rir de mim?

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não, não vou. – ele reafirmou.

- Não... Estou dizendo que é por causa do livro! – parei um segundo e ambos notamos aquele fiasco de conversa.

- Quer falar sobre...?

- Não. É só um livro bobo. – era _o_ melhor livro.

- Se fosse apenas por um livro bobo, você não choraria tanto assim. – ele constatou apontando um dedo em direção ao meu rosto, corei.

- Eu só me sinto mal por ela. - balbuciei me concentrando em sua pergunta e não em seus olhos.

- Ela não existe. – ele sabia de quem eu estava falando?

- Não importa. – retruquei – Ela morre e eles ficam sozinhos. O chatinho do Linton mereceu... Não, nem ele mereceu! **(N/A: Ah, tive que contar...)**

- Por que você acha que Edgard Linton merecia que ela morresse? – sim, ele sabia.

- Porque ela devia ter ficado com o Heatchcliff! Não vê que eles eram perfeitos juntos? Como ela pôde aceitar o Linton apenas por birra? Ela é louca? Idiota, por acaso?

Despejei esse monte de pergunta de uma vez só e Edward pareceu procurar uma resposta boa o suficiente.

- As pessoas fazem muitas coisas estúpidas por birra. Eles eram perfeitos, mas Linton também a amava, e isso fazia dele perfeito também. Ele a amou cada instante de sua fase ruim e cada instante após a mesma. – ele continuou e eu prestei muita atenção – Quando o outro veio em busca de vingança, Linton continuou firme, amando Cathy e isso torna qualquer homem digno de perfeição.

- Ela não merecia o amor dele. – conclui, pensando em como Edward havia colocado Linton sob outro ângulo; um ângulo que me fez detestá-lo menos.

- E ele não escolheu amá-la.

Silêncio...

- Senhor Cullen...

- Edward. – ele corrigiu com um sorriso.

- Edward, acredita em amor à primeira vista? – pergunta direta, eu sabia. Mas ainda estávamos falando sobre o livro, certo?

- Quem seria tolo em não acreditar?

- O mundo está repleto de pessoas tolas. - franzi o cenho para a mais pura realidade.

- Eu não faço parte desse grupo. – ele riu – Acredito que o amor pode surgir com um olhar e que pode ser eterno a partir do mesmo.

- Como pode acreditar em algo desse tipo...?

- Porque eu já vivi _algo desse tipo_. – minha tristeza era impossível de ser transcrita em palavras.

**Naquele dia, se eu soubesse do que ele realmente estava falando, eu não deixaria a tristeza me abater. Eu não o deixaria sair de perto de mim, sair de minha vida... Eu jamais deixaria Edward Cullen.**

* * *

_- O fim nós já sabemos. - resmunguei quando ouvi Kate fungar com as palavras no diário de minha avó. – Não é surpresa._

_- Como você consegue ser tão insensível assim? – ela grunhiu – Pense um pouco por tudo o que sua avó deve ter passado! Ela escreveu que ele saiu da vida dela!_

_- Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Sabemos que eles vão ficar juntos de qualquer maneira. Sou a prova viva disso. - ergui um braço como os voluntários costumam fazer._

_- Você é patético, Cullen. – seu olhar frio me fez sentir mal e uma vontade de pedir desculpas se apossou de mim, mas eu não pediria desculpa alguma: ela estava sendo a errada._

_Kate voltou a ler e seu choramingo só aumentou. Decidi que estava na hora de parar com a leitura aquele dia. Ela precisava se recompor e eu queria pensar um pouco mais._

_Meu avô realmente acreditava que o amor podia durar para sempre?_

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**_Lorrane: _**_Sim, nem eu entendi o que houve com o FF, mas a Bah me ensinou uma manha :D Sim! Agora será 80% sob a perspectiva do ''casal mais famoso''! _

**_Talie: _**_Oi! Sim, eu também gosto do ponto de vista dos dois mais novos, às vezes eles... Enfim! Sem spoilers ^^ Terça__ posto o próximo e muito obrigada pelos elogios *-*_

**_swan's: _**_Na verdade, não. Ele não gosta dela nem ''inconscientemente" ^^ Isso TALVEZ só aconteça com o tempo..._

**_Nanny: _**_Enfim ela me agraciou com uma review u.ú_

**_Lyka: _**_Escrever uma fic é algo único, é muita emoção :D Se tu resolver escrever, vou querer ler, com toda a certeza! *-*_

**_Criis: _**_Sim, sim! Próximo capítulooooo!_

**_Obrigada por todas as reviews e até terça! (Ah, fui tão bem na prova e estou tão feliz, que talvez poste na segunda um pedaço do capítulo 6. Apenas para deixá-las curiosas!) ;*_**


	6. Quando o Sol se Pôr

**Nenhum dos personagens da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**Quando o Sol se Pôr**

* * *

_Meu avô realmente acreditava que o amor podia durar para sempre?_

_._

_._

**Edward frequentou minha casa por cerca de quinze dias, sempre com assuntos urgentes a resolver com Charlie. Acabou virando hábito eu sair para o quintal e abrir meu livro, apenas para esperar que Edward viesse até mim e conversássemos um pouco enquanto o Sol de punha no horizonte.**

Agradecia internamente por ter chorado na frente de Edward aquele dia, isso fez com que ele viesse todos os outros dias com aquele lindo sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto radiante.

Naturalmente, sem nem pensar duas vezes, coloquei meu melhor vestido e desci para a balança que ficava embaixo da árvore. Aquela balança existia desde que eu me conhecia por gente e eu a adorava; o pai de Charlie havia feito para ele quando este ainda era apenas uma criança.

Abri o livro em uma página qualquer e enquanto Edward não vinha, resolvi ler o trecho que tinha aberto: falava da partida de Heatchcliff. Li sem muito interesse, pois já sabia quase todas as falas.

- Pensei que já tivesse terminado esse livro. – aquela voz tão suave e conhecida me sobressaltou, pois nem tinha notado sua presença até então.

- Eu gosto de lê-lo várias vezes. – murmurei. _Gosto também quando você vem me ver_.

- É uma história interessante. Sem final feliz, mas...

- Não ponha defeitos nessa obra. – sorri.

Encarei Edward – ele mesmo havia dito que eu poderia encarar! – e vi que seus olhos não estavam com o costumeiro brilho de sempre. Seu rosto estava sério e olheiras fundas marcavam a pele sob os olhos um pouco mais escurecidos. Sua expressão estava abatida e os olhos não reluziam o verde que eu amava.

- Passou a noite em claro? – tentei brincar, mas algo em meu peito apertava meu pobre coração.

- Sim...

- O que foi, Edward? – perguntei com a voz estrangulada, o coração batia velozmente no peito fazendo a garganta pulsar freneticamente. Era loucura eu estar pressentindo algo ruim?

- Seu pai já decidiu o que fazer com relação aos negócios que estamos tentando fechar. – havia algo a mais, eu simplesmente sabia.

- E essa decisão é tão ruim assim...?

- Eu vou assumir a empresa que ele tem na Europa. Estou indo embora nesse fim de semana.

Abaixei a cabeça para o livro, fazendo todo o esforço que podia para não chorar. Edward estava indo embora. Aliás, eu sabia _desde o início_ que ele iria embora. Apenas não quis pensar sobre o fato de que ia perdê-lo para sempre.

- Você não quer ir? – perguntei casualmente.

- Você quer que eu vá? – ele foi mais direto e eu senti a garganta apertar.

Eu não diria que o amava. Até porque eu _não_ sentia amor por ele. Era apenas uma atração – eu tinha certeza disso... Eu nunca seria capaz de amar alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse Edward Cullen.

* * *

_- Credo! Já sei de quem você puxou essa teimosia toda! - Kate exclamou me tirando de meus devaneios e fazendo com que a imagem do momento que eu estava imaginando congelasse em minha memória._

_Uma árvore enorme, como a do parque, minha avó sentada no balanço e meu avô em pé ao seu lado... E se eles soubessem que estavam destinados um ao outro? E se soubessem que o lugar de vovô não era na Europa e sim ao lado de Isabella Swan? Isso mudaria algo...? Provavelmente não._

_- Kate, por favor... – suspirei cansado: ela não conseguia ler meia página do diário sem fazer uma pausa para um comentário banal._

* * *

- Eu não gosto de despedidas. – sorri tristemente, evitando assim qualquer resposta constrangedora da minha parte.

Edward uniu as sobrancelhas – um gesto que ficaria marcado em mim porque quando ele as unia, sua expressão ficava tão séria e tão... Sexy! – e ficou me olhando por longos minutos. Senti meu rosto esquentar cada vez mais.

- Bella, respire...

Mas é claro que eu não ia respirar: ele havia me chamado de Bella e não Isabella ou senhorita Swan. E eu simplesmente amei como meu nome ficou em sua voz linda. Eu senti o coração acelerar; aquilo era mais que uma atração... _Oh, droga!_

* * *

**[E_POV]**

Isabella Swan.

Uma mulher que me confundia.

Uma mulher que conseguia prender minha atenção e que era tão doce, delicada e inteligente que apenas me fazia ansiar para que o próximo dia chegasse e eu pudesse estar em sua agradável companhia.

Isabella era 'diferente'. Tinha uma enorme paixão pelo chão e parecia ser um imã para desastres, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser graciosa aos meus olhos. As ondulações de seu cabelo escuro me chamava a atenção, seus olhos tinham o tom do mais puro chocolate... Sempre estava com aquele mesmo livro em mãos, mas algo me dizia que ela sequer o lia... Parecia ser uma desculpa para estar no quintal à toa. E eu adorava porque essa desculpa me fazia tê-la todos os dias durante o pôr do Sol.

- Você quer que eu vá? - eu queria ouvir ela pedindo para que eu ficasse, embora no fundo eu soubesse que ela jamais o faria.

- Eu não gosto de despedidas. - seus olhos tristes traíam o pequeno sorriso sem humor. Franzi o cenho em sua direção porque aquela não era a resposta que eu queria. Notei que ela ia ficando avermelhada e que estava prendendo a respiração.

- Bella, respire... - pensei em chacoalhar seus delicados braços e dar leves tapas em suas costas, mas não seria minha melhor ideia.

- E-eu... Eu preci-ciso de... - por que ela estava gaguejando daquela maneira? Acho que jamais chegaria a entender.

- Só vim até aqui para me despedir da senhorita. - decidi apressar o fim: quanto antes eu começasse, antes a tortura acabaria... Ao menos era o que eu pensava.

A doce dama respirou fundo, endireitou as costas, fechou os olhos por um instante e suspirou pesadamente - estava recompondo a expressão.

- Bom, é realmente uma pena que tenha que ir embora tão cedo, _Sr. Cullen. _- sua voz sem emoção me entristeceu de uma maneira impossível de ser traduzida - Até a próxima.

- Adeus... Bella. - quando disse isso, já estava a alguns passos de distância, mas sabia que ela tinha me ouvido, pois ouvira ela ofegar. Caminhei para a casa grande que se estendia sombriamente à minha frente, de cabeça baixa porque sabia que estava, também, caminhando para fora da vida de Isabella Swan... Para sempre.

* * *

**_Hahá! Deixei esse capítulo curtinho de propósito (e não é só porque eu sou má)! Tenho que estudar para a prova de Anatomia que será amanhã de manhã, então só para não dizer que não postei, coloquei aqui o comecinho do capítulo e posto o restante amanhã._**

**_Sei que querem me matar por acabar assim, mas realmente estou muito atrasada, então, beijos e até amanhã! (Vou responder as reviews no próximo capítulo!)_**


	7. Quando a Noite Reina

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**_AVISO:__ Esse capítulo consiste apenas no ponto de vista da Bella. _**

_**Quando a Noite Reina**_

* * *

Encarei Edward andar para longe de mim. Ele andava com passos desanimados e a cabeça estava baixa. Eu não entendia o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem porque a impressão que sua tristeza dava era de que ele podia sentir alguma coisa por mim.

Mas eu sabia que ele não sentia.

Ele não podia sentir, afinal de contas. Eu gostava muito dele, mas eu tinha certeza de que nossos sentimentos não eram recíprocos. Ele já havia encontrado a diversão que queria em Forks e, palavras dele, também já tinha se apaixonado por apenas um olhar.

Vendo o porte altivo de Edward, suas maneiras, sua educação e sua beleza, conclui que ele merecia nada mais e nada menos que uma garota da classe de Rosalie Hale cruzasse seu caminho porque ela era educada, muito rica e linda demais. As outras, como eu, eram apenas _outras_ que nunca se encaixariam ao lado do _famoso_ Edward Cullen.

Levantei-me do balanço em silêncio assim que o vi sumir dentro da casa, caminhei me concentrando em não deixar as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos e foquei também no chão à minha frente: eu não teria mais Edward para amparar minhas infelizes quedas. Subi até meu quarto e tranquei a porta.

Pensei em berrar e fazer um escândalo, mas... Para quê? Para um homem perfeito como aquele saber que havia conquistado mais uma? Não, ele não pensava dessa maneira e era isso que me dava mais raiva. Eu não conseguia colocar um único defeito nele! Isso o tornava ainda mais irreal e me deixava ainda mais infeliz.

Chorei todas as minhas lágrimas: chorei por ser deixada para trás, chorei por ter de me casar com quem eu não amava, chorei por perder Edward, chorei por saber que não gostava dele apenas como um amigo, chorei por ele ser perfeito e eu não; e chorei pelo fato de que minhas emoções estavam desastrosamente ligadas aos meus canais lacrimais, o que me fazia chorar por tudo em quase todo o tempo.

Mas quando saí do quarto, horas depois, ninguém podia ver a destruição que eu estava por dentro, ninguém podia ver que eu estava irreversivelmente quebrada.

- Bells, a janta está pronta. - papai chamou com um sorriso sincero quando eu não fui capaz de fazer o mesmo; sorri amarelo e nem me importei.

- Foi uma pena que o senhor Cullen não tenha aceitado jantar conosco...

Apenas de ouvir aquele nome, eu já sentia um bolo se formar na boca do meu estômago, mas eu não iria demonstrar reação nenhuma.

- Ele devia estar com medo de você, Renée! - Charlie riu e ela o acompanhou. - Você não o deixava em paz um instante sequer...

- E isso era a desculpa perfeita para ele escapar para o quintal pra ver Bella!

- Sendo desculpa ou não, acho que foi bom ele ter-se ido. Não o quero como pretendente de Bella.

- Por quê? - minha mãe fez a pergunta que eu tive vontade de gritar.

- Ele é conhecido por trabalhar demais para poder se sustentar. Ele não poderia dar uma vida digna da minha filha. - Charlie deu de ombros.

- Ao menos ele é trabalhador... - murmurei sem emoção na voz.

- Chega. Eu já disse que ele não é bom o suficiente para você! - Charlie deu um tapa na mesa e eu continuei encarando-o nos olhos castanhos.

- E quem é bom? - minha voz tinha uma dose extra de veneno e senti minha fria máscara ir se desmoronando aos poucos, dando espaço à raiva e angústia que eu sentia - James Hastings, o mulherengo? Mike Newton que não tem a maturidade correspondente à sua idade? Billy Black?

Eu não tinha nada para falar mal de Billy, então me calei.

- E qual é o defeito do Black? - papai revidou, não respondi de imediato. - Então me parece que será com ele que você se casará!

- Nem morta. - não alterei minha voz e nem fiz alarido algum, apenas me levantei, encarei meus pais nos olhos e voltei para o meu quarto, onde permaneci por mais de uma semana.

Renée já estava a ponto de me internar em algum hospital para que me dessem comida. Eu havia emagrecido muito, chorava o dia todo e não deixava que abrissem as cortinas de meu quarto. Parecia uma fera selvagem em sua toca.

Sabia que era infantilidade minha fazer todo aquele tipo de drama, mas quem eram eles para decidir o que eu deveria fazer com a _minha_ vida? Como eles podiam me obrigar a fazer o que acreditavam ser certo para mim?

Pais deviam mostrar o melhor caminho para os filhos, não obrigá-los a seguir um caminho no qual eles mesmos eram infelizes. Sim, Charlie e Renée nem se amavam mais. O termo certo para eles era de que apenas _aturavam_ um ao outro. Nada mais.

Casaram-se por interesse no dinheiro um do outro, achando que isso seria o suficiente para mantê-los unidos pelo resto de suas vidas... Estavam enganados.

Por anos, tive de conviver com as briguinhas irritantes que viravam brigas feias, provocações, insultos, com a discórdia e com a falta de afinidade de ambos e isso tudo realmente me encheu durante minha infância; eu me via desejando que eles se separassem de uma vez por todas e que tentassem ser feliz longe um do outro. Mas um coisa eu podia dizer que aprendi: eu não iria desejar aquela vida para mim mesma. Eu não ia me casar por interesse.

Eu queria me casar por amor.

Mas, como uma pessoa que não acredita no amor pode se casar _por ele_? Como, céus, essa pessoa poderia ser feliz ao lado de alguém sabendo que não a ama?

Eu era incapaz de amar, havia aceitado aquele fato. E quando Edward aparecera, eu realmente tive esperanças de que isso pudesse mudar, porém ele foi embora cedo demais para que eu pudesse descobrir se teria sucesso.

Depois de uma semana e meia, eu me vi querendo deixar minha toca. Eu precisava de ar puro e sabia que de nada iria adiantar ficar lá escondida. Eu sabia que de uma maneira ou de outra, eu seria obrigada a me casar com Billy Black.

- A senhorita me parece muito abatida... - legal, em meu primeiro passeio pela cidade, encontro com o idiota do Mike acompanhado por ninguém menos que James.

- Eu estou muito bem. - fechei a cara quando notei que James descia os olhos para meu decote.

- Isabella, por que não nos acompanha em uma caminhada pelo parque?

James não perdia tempo em me ter por perto e aquilo me irritava cada vez mais.

- Eu já estou indo embora para minha casa, obrigada.

Com um aceno de cabeça, me retirei. Duas quadras depois senti alguém segurar meu braço.

- Me solta! - grunhi.

- Sabe Isabella... Você ainda subirá ao altar para dizer _sim_ para mim. - James murmurou próximo ao meu ouvido.

- E o que te faz pensar nessa ideia absurdamente ridícula?

- Eu sei que você sente uma grande atração por mim. Fato.

Rolei os olhos e continuei meu caminho.

- Sei também que seu pai está de olho em minha conta bancária e devo dizer que ela é bem extensa... - ele sorriu triunfante.

- Pegue todo o seu maldito dinheiro e enfie ele no...

Não terminei a frase imprópria de uma mulher educada porque James me calou com um beijo. Quando senti seus lábios nos meus, senti repulsa e uma felicidade insana se apossou de mim: naquele momento eu havia notado um pouco da extensão do meu sentimento por Edward Cullen.

Bati nos ombros de James, mas ele não me largou. Então, assim que tive a chance, agarrei a língua dele e cravei meus dentes nela. Ele deu um grito que foi abafado pela minha própria boca e eu apenas continuei apertando minha mordida até que senti um líquido quente começar aflorar.

Finalmente soltei sua língua e avaliei os estragos: James tinha a boca ensanguentada e eu mesma estava sentindo o gosto de seu sangue nojento e impuro. O gosto e o cheiro fizeram minha cabeça rodar, mas o que me fez desmaiar não foi aquela quantidade espantosa de sangue ou o cheiro que dava náuseas e sim o tapa violento desferido por James.

Apenas me lembro vagamente de estar sendo carregada enquanto quem me carregava corria.

- Bella... Minha filha, acorda.

Era Renée. Resmunguei sentindo o lado do meu rosto dolorido. Assim que abri os olhos e vi James ao lado de minha mãe, pensei em gritar-lhe as poucas injúrias que meu limitado vocabulário permitia.

- Se não se importa senhora Swan, eu gostaria de falar um pouco a sós com Isabella. - seu tom gentil não me enganava e pude ver que seus olhos estavam claramente me ameaçando.

Mamãe sorriu e saiu do quarto sem nem me perguntar se eu mesma estava disposta a ter uma conversa em particular com meu agressor.

- Saia daqui James. - fechei os olhos para não ter que continuar olhando o sorriso zombeteiro que não chegava aos olhos maldosos.

- Se eu fosse você, não sairia espalhando por aí que eu te bati, Isabella...

- Mas como não é...

- Você estava andando pela rua sozinha no fim da tarde, uma jovem dama e bela demais para andar desacompanhada... - levei um tempo para entender onde ele queria chegar - Um homem estranho cruzou seu caminho e mandou que você lhe passasse as poucas joias que você carrega...

- Não!

- Você tenta escapar dos dedos ligeiros do estranho, mas ele lhe dá um tapa forte o suficiente para fazê-la desacordar. Eu, que estava passando distraidamente pela rua, vejo a cena e corro em seu socorro e acabo tendo uma briga com o ladrão, mas garanto que nada que lhe pertença seja furtado. Carrego-a em meu colo e a trago desesperado até aqui, porque tenho uma grande estima pela bela dama e quero apenas o melhor para ela.

Quando ele terminou, olhou para mim e sorriu. Fiquei enojada com sua naturalidade.

- Foi isso o que aconteceu, não é, Bella?

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso jamais aconteceu! - rosnei e notei que sua boca já estava limpa, nenhum sinal de minha mordida. Lamentei não ter agarrado-lhe o lábio inferior, ao menos teria alguma evidência de que tentei resistir à ele.

- Se você não souber contar a verdade, irá se arrepender. - continuei encarando James em desafio. - Sabe que tenho homens muito maus à minha disposição, não? Sabe que seu papaizinho não está em condições de entrar em choque por sua mãezinha, certo?

- Isso é uma ameaça, Hastings?

- Isso é a realidade, Swan. - ele devolveu no mesmo tom frio. - E quando eu digo-lhe que um dia se casará comigo, não quero que discuta. Entendeste?

Não respondi, a fúria que havia se apossado de minha mente não me deixava pensar com coerência.

- Perguntei se tu entendeste. - ele apertou meu braço esquerdo enquanto aproximava aquelas orbes azuis do meu rosto.

Precisei reunir todas as forças do meu ser para que não cuspisse na cara dele, estávamos perto o suficiente para tanto, mesmo com minha falha pontaria. Pensei em Charlie e Renée; eu não poderia fazer nada de errado por eles.

- Sim.

James soltou meu braço e sorriu angelicalmente. Tinha certeza de que a marca de seus dedos ficaria impressa em minha pele, mas claro, aquilo seria também obra do _ladrão de joias_.

- Virei amanhar para ver como está tua recuperação... Não deve ser fácil resistir à um assalto... - ele zombou antes de fechar a porta e me livrar de sua repugnante presença.

Chorei silenciosamente enquanto o quarto ia ficando escuro conforme a noite tecia suas garras no céu de outono. Chorei porque em breve seria obrigada a me casar com um homem que não amava. Afinal de contas, eu amava Edward Cullen, e isso era o mais próximo que eu conhecia do amor.

Sim, apenas ao cair da noite eu pude afirmar que meu coração de pedra havia encontrado em Edward uma fraqueza.

Mas me lembrei de James e de tudo o que ele me dissera. Depois de seu _ato heroico_, papai com certeza o escalaria para o topo da lista de pretendentes. E eu provavelmente teria minha mão entregue ao homem que hoje me agredira e me ameaçara. Suspirei sonolenta enquanto tinha um último pensamento:

"Até onde um homem iria apenas para satisfazer seus desejos?"

* * *

**_Ah.. A Bella tem que sofrer um pouquinho por ter deixado o Edward ir embora! Então, por favor, não descontem em mim! ^^_**

**_Talie: _**_Obrigada, você não sabe como foi bom ler isso! ^^_

**_Camilla052: _**_Acho que temos uma certa tendência a escrever fics onde a Bella é sempre meio 'lerdinha' kk. Mas isso foi necessário, é para um 'bem maior' ;D_

**_swan's:_**_ Sabe que isso eu ainda não consegui decidir? lol_

**_Lyka: _**_Sim, sim... Com prazer!_

**_Criis: _**_Pois é... É o que eu mais estou tentando fazer!_

**_Até domingo... POV especial do tio Eddie =D_**

**_Beijos!_**


	8. Do Outro Lado do Oceano

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

_**AVISO:**__** Esse capítulo consiste apenas no ponto de vista do Edward. **_

_**Do Outro Lado do Oceano**_

* * *

Longe.

Tudo é longe.

Tudo aqui fica muito longe de onde eu deveria estar agora.

Longe da mulher que me encantou com poucas palavras e conquistou minha atenção em poucos dias. Eu devia ser louco, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar Isabella Swan do meu pensamento!

Minha vida era de uma rotina da mais extrema monotonia que se podia imaginar: levantava de manhã e ia a pé para a empresa, apenas para me permitir pensar em Bella. No trabalho, era ímpossivel me concentrar e a toda hora, eu precisava levantar e tomar uma xícara de café apenas por tomar.

- Cullen, eu juro que vou colar sua bunda na cadeira se você não parar de desfilar na minha frente a cada cinco minutos! - Emmett rosnou, mas pude notar seu tom de brincadeira.

- Não estou conseguindo me concentrar em nada, Emm...

- Raios, essa é a mesma desculpa de sempre! - ele rolou os olhos - Já disse: isso é falta de ver outras mulheres.

Fechei a cara. Emmett sabia que _ver_ outras mulheres estava fora de questão.

- Isabella não é a única, cara. - ele suspirou derrotado - Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nós, homens, podemos esquecê-las rapidamente...

- Cale a boca McCarty! - gemi frustrado - Eu não faço parte desses _homens_.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada assombrosa, provavelmente pensando besteira a respeito de eu não fazer 'parte dos homens'. Suspirei com sua infantilidade e voltei a andar sem rumo pela empresa. Todos ali me olhavam com medo: achavam que eu seria um carrasco como meu superior, Charlie Swan, era. Muitos sequer tinham coragem de me dirigir um bom dia sem gaguejar e aquilo me frustrava, pois tudo o que eu menos queria era que as pessoas se afastassem de mim.

- Bom dia, sr. Cullen!

Tânya Denali era minha secretária e uma das poucas pessoas que não tentavam evitar cruzar meu caminho; por sinal, ela fazia exatamente o contrário. Ela parecia ter um _timing_ perfeito, porque sempre que eu virava o corredor e dava de cara com sua mesa, ela estava arrumando o decote e _fingindo_ esconder o volume dos seios.

- Bom dia, Tânya. - suspirei: detestava quando ela se inclinava na mesa e deixava visível parte do sutiã.

- Senhor, Jessica Stanley veio mais cedo à sua procura. - Tânya deixou claro que não gostava daquilo - Disse que era urgente.

- Ela não falou sobre o que era?

- Não, apenas ficava murmurando coisas sem sentido...

Estranhei. Jessica Stanley nunca me procurava no trabalho.

- Sabe se ela ainda está na empresa? - minha preocupação deixou Tânya ainda mais ácida.

- Não, senhor. Ela disse que precisava voltar correndo para sua casa.

Não esperei ouvir mais nada, dei meia volta e corri para a sala de Emmett.

- O que é agora? - ele perguntou

- Emm, me empresta a chave daquela lata que você chama de carro.

- Não fala mal do meu...

- Emmett!

Sem discutir, ele jogou as chaves para mim e eu corri até o estacionamento. O fato das pessoas abrirem caminho mais rapidamente ajudava nessas horas.

Cheguei em casa em poucos minutos, a porta principal estava apenas encostada e corri até os quartos.

- O que houve? - berrei assim que adentrei no quarto azul claro.

- Está piorando... - Jessica murmurou abatida.

- Esme... - ajoelhei ao lado de sua cama e peguei nas mãos de minha mãe.

- Olá para você também, Edward. - ela sorriu fracamente.

- Cadê meu pai? - perguntei a Jessica.

- Correu até a farmácia mais próxima porque eu derrubei um dos frascos de remédio sem querer. Me desculpa!

- Tudo bem.

Voltei a olhar minha mãe: Esme tinha um rosto cansado, mas o formato de coração dava-lhe um ar angelical e delicado. Seus olhos eram excessivamente brilhantes.

- Por que você está tão infeliz, meu amor? - sua pergunta me surpreendeu.

- Por muitas coisas...

- E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Edward? Você deveria estar atrás _dela_.

Eu não havia tocado no nome de Isabella Swan, mas Esme me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que minha infelicidade estava ligada a uma pessoa, e não a um objeto qualquer. Sorri de sua suposição e ele me retribuiu com um singelo aperto na mão.

- Do outro lado do oceano? - perguntei e sacudi a cabeça - Nem pensar que eu vou estar lá com a senhorita nesse estado.

- Deixe de bobagens, garoto. Vá enquanto ainda é tempo...

- Melhore primeiro e eu irei atrás dela.

- Edward! - ela tentou protestar e teve um severo ataque de tosse.

- Nem consegue me dar mais sermão, mãe? - tentei rir, mas seu estado frágil estava me matando por dentro. E eu não podia fazer nada, muito menos meu pai.

Carlisle era quem mais sofria com tudo isso. Ele era médico e adorava salvar as pessoas, mas ao ver que não conseguia fazer Esme melhorar, ele caiu em uma grave depressão e não conseguia sair de perto dela por um minuto que fosse. Me surpreendi por não vê-lo quando cheguei, mas quando Jessica comentou sobre o remédio a ficha caiu: ele só sairia mesmo se fosse para não vê-la pior.

Jessica... Eu era extremamente grato a ela por cuidar de Esme e Carlisle enquanto eu estava na empresa. Ela era uma enfermeira muito competente e embora fosse apaixonada por mim, levava seu trabalho em primeiro lugar. Ela e Tânya se detestavam mais que tudo, mas chegava a ser engraçado a troca de olhares de ambas quando tentavam chamar minha atenção. Imagino como seria se eu lhes apresentasse Isabella... Melhor não.

- Voltei! - Carlisle apareceu na porta, o rosto vermelho.

- Eu estou bem, meu amor. - é claro que Esme não conseguiu enganar a ninguém, mas eu ficava fascinado com o jeito que meus pais se tratavam.

Era um mistério para mim como um laço podia ser tão forte. Carlisle e Esme estavam casados há muitos anos e eu sequer vira um dos dois levantar a voz para o outro. Eles não concordavam em tudo, mas sabiam respeitar as opiniões alheias e viviam em sua pequena bolha de amor eterna. Foi através deles que eu pude enfim entender como era que as coisas deviam ser em um lar de verdade.

Esme voltou a me olhar e eu corei, ela tinha o dom de me fazer achar que podia ler meus pensamentos ou enxergar minha alma.

- Vá, Edward... - sua voz era quase de súplica.

- Não sem a senhora melhorar antes. - sim, eu era um teimoso.

- Eu quero conhecê-la antes de...

Tapei sua boca com delicadeza. Parecia que um balde de gelo havia caído em meu estômago ao imaginar Esme morta.

- A senhora irá comigo para conhecer Isabella. - murmurei com firmeza.

Ela sorrium, mas não parecia tão convencida quanto eu queria que estivesse. Carlisle andou até a cama e deitou ao seu lado, ajeitando os travesseiros sob a cabeça de minha mãe.

- Durma um pouco...

E começou a cantarolar uma música bem baixinha. Esme fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso pequeno enquanto era ninada de maneira tão carinhosa. Papai me olhou sugestivamente e eu saí com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Edward, sua mãe...

- Vai ficar bem, Jessica. Eu sei que vai... - cortei-a gentilmente.

- Sim, é claro que vai. - ela concordou com um suspiro derrotado.

- Eu preciso fazer algo para ela melhorar.

- Tipo o quê? - ela me olhou desconfiada, mas pude notar a esperança crescendo.

- Eu vou trazer Isabella para que Esme a conheça.

- E isso vai ajudar em que no tratamento de Dona Esme? - ela fechou a cara e cerrou os punhos sutilmente.

- Tudo! - respondi como se fosse óbvio. - Se Esme me vir feliz, com certeza isso ajudará.

Pisquei e dei-lhe as costas, mas ainda tive tempo de apreciar como ela segurou a respiração e corou. Eu precisava voltar ao trabalho e me esforçar em dobro se quisesse alguns dias de folga para procurar por Bella. Eu ia apresentá-la à minha vida e aos meus pais, tinha certeza de que ambos iriam amá-la tanto quanto eu mesmo.

- Até onde um homem pode ir para satisfazer seus desejos? - ouvi Jessica murmurar e sorri.

- Não são desejos. São necessidades.

"Necessidades urgentes" completei em pensamento enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim e sorria para o parque que se estendia à minha frente. Em breve, Isabella estaria apreciando a mesma vista que eu...

* * *

**_Capítulo curtinho, eu sei... Mas é que o original foi perdido. Aliás, todos os capítulos seguintes eu perdi! Meu pen drive deu pau e tudo o que estava salvo nele foi pro... Céu! T.T_**

**_Nem podem imaginar como fiquei mal! Rs. Mas o que to tentando dizer é que agora vou ter que postar uma vez por semana até consegui recuperar boa parte da fic! Sorry :(_**

**_Respondendo...:_**

**_Talie: _**_Vai demorar um pouquinho para o Ed voltar, flor! Muita água ainda vai passar por essa ponte! kkkkk (:_

**_swan's:_**_Então, eu ainda não escrevi o fim da fic... E elas costumam a ter vida própria, não sei o que vai acontecer com essa! lol_

**_Nanny: _**_Sim, quebrou! Eu sei como é essa correria, minha vida está igual! Sim, mata eles e eu quero 80% do Edward, pode ser ?_

**_Lorrane: _**_Isso, brigue com ele e não comigo! ^^_

**_Kopenhage: _**_Eu não posso concordar kkk Ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa pela Bellinha e ele é muito mau mesmo! (Mas não que eu goste dele!)_

* * *

**_Beijos e provavelmente até Sexta-feira! T.T_**

**_Eu quero meu pen drive de voltaaaaa ao normaaaaal :(_**


	9. Quando Tudo Parece Dar Errado

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**Quando Tudo Parece Dar Errado**

* * *

_Em breve, Isabella estaria apreciando a mesma vista que eu..._

_._

Com esse pensamento martelando em minha cabeça, voltei ao trabalho, ainda meio aéreo e com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Eu deveria estar com a expressão mais patética já vista, mas isso não diminuía minha alegria, apenas estava aumentando-a mais e mais!

- O que há com você e esse sorriso resplandecente? - Emmett riu quando eu lhe devolvi as chaves de seu carro velho.

- Falta de ver outras mulheres. - respondi e quando Emm ficou com uma interrogação na cara, percebi o pouco sentido que minha frase tinha.

- Pode-se saber do que está falando...?

Dei de ombros e sai para o corredor, antes que ele me pressionasse mais: eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Andei até meu escritório ainda sorridente, mas não deixei de reparar que as pessoas retribuíam meu sorriso, embora ainda temerosas. De fato, até meu humor as influenciava os funcionários.

- Senhor Cullen... - Tânya me olhou desconfiada.

- Quero todos os relatórios atrasados na minha mesa.

- Para quando? - ela me olhou incrédula, pois eu estava adiando o dia em que iria olhá-los.

- Para ontem! - sorri ainda mais - Não estarei disponível para ninguém que não seja Jessica Stanley.

Tânya exibiu a pior carranca que eu já vira, e isso me deu um prazer doentio: ela não sabia dos motivos que me levavam a manter uma espécie de relação com Jessica. Provavelmente imaginava que nós tínhamos um caso ou coisa do tipo. Seu ciúmes era _infantil_ demais para me irritar.

- Estará disponível para ela a _qualquer momento_? - não entendi a ênfase em suas palavras, mas não me importei.

- Sim, se ela me procurar, pode mandar ela entrar sem anunciar.

- Certo. - Tânya se afastou com passos rápidos, furiosa demais para se preocupar em manter um rebolado sensual sob meu campo de visão, como sempre fazia. Eu não iria negar, ela era uma bela mulher.

Adentrei em minha sala e olhei ao redor. Havia uma enorme mesa de madeira escura com uma cadeira de espaldar alto e acolchoado, uma grande prateleira abarrotada de livros inúteis de Administração e um espaçoso sofá de couro preto, onde eu havia flagrado Charlie Swan em um momento de _extrema intimidade_ com sua antiga secretária.

Por algum tempo, eu podia jurar que ele havia me escalado tão rápido na empresa para que eu não desse com a língua nos dentes. Eu não era de criar intrigas ou fazer fofocas, mas era contra a infidelidade. E mesmo que continuasse a ser apenas mais um de seus inúmeros capachos, teria segurado a língua ao conhecer a senhora Renée Swan... Mas já que havia sido escalado pelos motivos errados, ao menos eu estava demonstrando todo o potencial que tinha e isso realmente dera em bons resultados: em pouco tempo, Charlie confiava mais em mim do que em qualquer outro sócio ou funcionário.

Fiquei algum tempo observando o sofá. Sempre tivera o fetiche de fazer o mesmo que Charlie, mas as lembranças de meu superior naquele mesmo lugar me fizeram estremecer e mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Novamente voltei a pensar em Isabella... Como estaria ela nessas duas semanas?

- Com licença, os relatórios que o senhor pediu. - Tânya continuava com a voz amarga o que quase me fez sorrir de novo.

- Obrigado.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? - ela se abaixou mais do que deveria para colocar a papelada em minha mesa e novamente vi seu decote recheado.

Me perdi imaginando em como seria o decote de Bella... Como eu reagiria se fosse ela que estivesse se exibindo alí na minha frente...

- Senhor Edward? - sua voz era alegre porque notara a direção de meu olhar e isso a deixou satisfeita.

Mal sabia Tânya Denali que a única que preenchia minha mente era Bella Swan e, se fosse ela ali naquele momento, eu provavelmente a teria atacado e a encurralado no sofá de couro, mesmo sendo do pai dela. Eu não ia me importar com o histórico do móvel, apenas ia tomar Bella para mim de um jeito meio selvagem.

Oh, droga! No que eu estava pensando? Onde estava toda a minha educação? Isabella era uma mulher de respeito e eu não deveria ter esses tipos de fetiches com ela.

Sacudi a cabeça e tentei dispensar Tânya sem ser rude, mas não obtive muito sucesso. Ela saiu confusa, mas sem reclamar e sem diminuir o exagero ao rebolar.

Suspirei pesadamente e observei todos os papéis que cobriam parte da mesa e, por pura falta do que fazer, peguei a régua e medi a altura da pilha: cerca de 42 centímetros. O dia seria bem longo...

* * *

_- Eu não consigo acreditar que seu avô pôde demorar tanto para ir atrás da sua avó... - Kate murmurou para si mesma e fiquei imaginando o que eu teria feito no lugar de vovô: talvez tivesse demorado muito mais._

_- Kate?_

_- Oi? - ela perguntou quando eu demorei para continuar._

_- Bom, amanhã terá uma festa da turma do último ano... - engasguei e encarei o chão - Alguns calouros irão também, mas..._

_- Você vai nessa festa?_

_- Sim._

_- E a Evans? - sua voz era baixinha e eu quase não ouvi._

_- Provavelmente ela vai estar em todas as festas em que eu der um sinal de vida, então, sim. - suspirei tristemente: Julie Evans conseguia acabar com minha paciência sem esforço algum._

_Ela pensava que eu não via, mas a verdade era que eu tentava ignorar o fato de que ela maltratava Kate Wallington com maior frequência, e suas tentativas eram realmente ridículas. Em pouco tempo haviam boatos de que Kate e eu tínhamos um caso. Quando eu neguei, as histórias começaram a ficar ainda mais absurdas!_

_- Certo, e por que você está me dizendo isso? - ela sorriu lindamente e eu suspirei: nem fazia ideia do porquê._

_- Só curioso._

_- Eu não vou._

_- E por que não?_

_- Porque Julie Evans vai estar lá e eu não quero que ela pense que há nada de mais entre nós... _

_- Esqueça a Evans. Eu vou te levar a essa festa. Amarrada, arrastada... Por bem ou por mal. Qual você escolhe? - sorri quando ela arregalou os olhos verdes._

_- Tenho outro tipo de escolha?_

_- Não._

_- Então acho que prefiro por bem. Não sou masoquista._

_Quando ela devolveu o sorriso, senti como se o peito ardesse. A situação estava ficando realmente absurda... Era simplesmente impossível tirar os olhos de Kate, mas ao mesmo tempo era impossível não tentar ignorá-la com todas as minhas forças, afinal, ainda éramos inimigos._

* * *

**James Hastings passou a frequentar minha casa todos dias, sob o pretexto de acompanhar minha recuperação do 'choque pós-quase-assalto'. Mas eu sabia que era apenas para ter a certeza de que eu não iria contar nada sobre suas podres ameaças para meus pais.**

Nas primeiras noites, eu encontrava dificuldade para dormir e geralmente me sentava na mesa do café da manhã com terríveis olheiras escuras sob meus olhos, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu jamais arriscaria a vida dos meus pais e James sabia disso.

- Oh, senhor Hastings, é um prazer vê-lo aqui. - congelei assim que Renée abriu a porta e vinha toda animada com James atrás.

Ele me olhou seriamente como se pudesse pular em meu pescoço, antes de sorrir para Charlie, que estava de costas.

- Bom dia, senhor Swan. - sua voz era delicada.

- A que devemos sua presença, James? - Charlie gostava da extensão da conta bancária de James, mas isso não significava que ele iria amar ver James enfiado em casa todos os dias, como ocorrera nessa última semana.

- Eu preciso falar algo de extrema importância com o senhor.

Senti as extremidades de meu corpo começarem a esfriar cada vez mais, o olhar que ele me lançara pouco antes me dava a impressão de que ele estaria jogando um _ás_ na mesa e sorrindo triunfante enquanto ganhava a jogada de mestre. Suspirei pesadamente para tentar demonstrar que estava entediada, mas não convenci nem a mim mesma.

- Algo em particular?

- Na verdade, não. Eu prefiro comunicar na frente da família Swan. - James fez uma pausa dramática e andou até ficar ao meu lado, meu coração estava disparado e parecia que ele podia ouví-lo, pois me lançou um sorriso petulante e convencido - O que eu gostaria de dizer é que estimo muito a senhorita Isabella e...

- Oh, meu Deus! - Renée tapou a boca assim que a frase lhe saiu. Notei que seu rosto estava angustiado, como se ela esperasse que um raio nos partisse.

- Vá direto ao ponto, James. - Charlie foi rude.

- Quero me casar com Isabella.

Senti náuseas e mais uma vez desmaiei.

* * *

_- Oh, não! - Kate deu um gritinho. - Aquele canalha! Como ele pôde...?_

_- Kate..._

_- Não ouse me interromper agora! - ela me olhou com severidade - Eu estou com muita raiva desse Hastings, na verdade, sempre tive._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Se toca, Cullen! - ela abriu os braços - James Hastings... Peter Hastings!_

_Parei um minuto para entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Peter Hastings era um dos nossos calouros e, de fato, seu avô se chamava James, mas eu nunca havia ligado os pontos._

_- Sim. E daí?_

_- Peter é tão nojento quanto o avô... - ela murmurou ficando escarlate. _

_- Peter dá em cima de você? - ri alto. Peter era considerado um garoto pegajoso, mas que tinha fama de sair apenas com as garotas mais bonitas do colégio. Claro que eram apenas as que eu já havia saído antes. Mas Kate Wellington jamais seria considerada o tipo de garota bonita com quem Peter sairía... Ela não usava roupas vulgares e não tinha atitude de 'mulheres da vida'._

_- Pára de me olhar assim, Black!_

_Continuei rindo, mas olhei para a janela: no fundo eu tinha certeza de que algo estava me incomodando muito._

* * *

**Aquela foi uma das piores notícias que eu poderia receber na minha vida. Não digo que foi a pior, pois a notícia que iria acabar de vez comigo, eu receberia apenas duas semanas depois.**

- Bella, meu amor...

- Que é? - eu não conseguia olhar para mais ninguém, meus olhos já ardiam querendo derramar lágrimas amargas.

- Por que você teve essa reação? Não deveria ser uma coisa boa ser pedida em casamento? - se eu não conhecesse tão bem minha mãe, eu acreditaria que ela estava feliz.

Mas não estava.

- Nem a senhora acredita nisso! - grunhi.

- Minha filha, eles estão resolvendo no escritório... Hastings parece um bom sujeito, mas eu ficaria mais feliz se você se casasse com Billy Black.

_Até eu _concordava com isso. Até Billy seria melhor que James.

- Eu não vou me casar com ele. - murmurei decidida.

- Você não terá escolhas! - Renée estava preocupada - Seu pai quererá deserdá-la.

- Não me importa. Eu NÃO me casarei com ele!

- Isso é o que _você_ pensa... - Charlie entrou na sala acompanhado por James, que tinha um sorriso débil nos lábios, o que me deu uma enorme vontade de levantar da cadeira a qual eu estava largada para socá-lo até cansar - Você se casará com James querendo ou não.

Previ que eu ainda teria muita briga pela frente...

Renée pediu educadamente que James fosse embora e que só voltasse quando eu estivesse mais calma. Ela virou para Charlie com raiva nos olhos.

- Como ousa falar assim com a _minha_ filha? - sua voz era fria e seu tom inalterado, mas era essa expressão em Renée que dava mais medo.

- Ela vai casar. - Charlie deu um passo para trás, sabia do que mamãe era capaz de acertar nele: pratos, copos e talheres.

- Ela disse que não quer! Por que você tem que ser tão idiota a ponto de ignorar a vontade de sua filha!

- Que vontade? Continuar solteira e dependente de mim? - ele gritou.

- Você é tão egoísta a ponto de negar cuidados à ela? - Renée empalidecera e suas mãos trêmulas caçavam por algo grande na mesa. E encontraram uma caçarola.

- Se você se atrever a me jogar isso, eu a ponho porta afora!

Charlie estava quase roxo de tão alto que gritou e segurou a respiração depois. Eu e Renée ficamos paralisadas ante essa ameaça.

- Eu me caso com o imbecil...

Foi tudo o que eu pude murmurar ao ver que mesmo assim, Renée estava ponderando em jogar-lhe a louça. Charlie me olhou e assentiu, satisfeito com minha resposta. Andou para fora da sala de jantar, mas se deteve na porta.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia esperar de você, _filha._ Estou orgulhoso.

E saiu, me deixando envenenada com tanto ódio que sentia por ele no momento. Como ele podia falar daquela maneira? Deus, me perdoe e me dê forças para não cometer pecado algum!

- Por que você concordou, Isabella? - Renée tentou parecer brava, mas tudo o que eu podia ver em seu rosto era tristeza.

- Porque eu não quero que ele ponha a senhora para fora...

- Charlie é estúpido, mas iria pensar nos comentários das pessoas primeiramente... Pessoas com o nível social de seu pai são previsíveis: a imagem social vem antes de _qualquer coisa_! E eu sairía com o maior dos prazeres. - ela confessou. - Mas é melhor que eu fique, você precisa de mim.

- Eu não vou ser feliz com James! - comecei a soluçar e os braços de minha mãe me envolveram, quentes e confortáveis como eu sempre iria me lembrar - Quem me dera fosse com Billy Black ou... _Edward Cullen!_

* * *

**_Eu quero meu pen drive de voltaaaaa ao normaaaaal :(_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Nanny: _**_Sabe como é flor, eu sou meio egoísta! E é tão dificil dividir o Edward ! kkkk_

**_Lorrane: _**_Sim, a Esme está muito doente há muito tempo... Quem sabe se ela ficará bem? ^^_

**_Lyka: _**_Você voltou, xuxu ! *-* Estava com saudades sua, já! Viu? Ele é muito fofo, né?_

**_Carolziinha:_**_Dar conta, eu acho que até consigo, mas os capítulos não vão ficar tão grandes como eu estava planejando... Ou seja, isso significa ainda mais capítulos!_

**_CarlinhaMoura: _**_kk Bem vinda! A carta, óbvio, será o último documento a ser aberto! Então, vou te deixar na curiosidade! (:_

**_Beijocas e obrigadinha pelas reviews e mensagens privadas *-* Adorei cada palavrinha de incentivo!_**

**_Até o próximo domingo, ou se eu conseguir, na sexta ou no sábado já posto o próximo capítulo!_**


	10. Festa Frustrada

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**AVISO: ****Apenas no POV do Robert e da Kate. ESSE CAPÍTULO É UM BÔNUS ÀS LEITORAS NOVAS OU ÀQUELAS QUE RESOLVERAM APARECER DEPOIS DE MUITO TEMPO! *-***

**Festa Frustrada**

* * *

_Continuei rindo, mas olhei para a janela: no fundo eu tinha certeza de que algo estava me incomodando muito_

_._

**{K_POV}**

- Por favor, só me diga mais uma única vez: Por que você quer que eu vá à essa festa ridícula? - eu estava radiante por dentro por Robert fazer tanta questão de me ter por perto, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia materializar a cena de nós dois chegando juntos.

Desde o episódio da carta, haviam se passado nove dias. Líamos muito pouco por dia talvez porque não quiséssemos chegar ao fim daquela história. Bella Swan era uma mulher incrível apenas por aguentar tudo o que seu pai lhe impôs, e mesmo assim ainda continuar em pé. De fato ela era meio lerda, como ela pôde abrir mão de um homem como o Cullen? Tão apaixonado e fofo? Oh, claro, eles estavam em outra época... Uma época onde os sentimentos eram camuflados e nem sempre verdadeiros.

E quanto a Edward Cullen? Ele tinha certeza de seus sentimentos e mesmo assim foi embora sem sequer lutar por Isabella! Aquilo era um absurdo... Mas não tão absurdo quanto o nosso vilão: James Hastings. Eu me revoltava com aquele homem e meu sangue fervia cada vez que seu nome era mencionado no diário da senhora Cullen. Robert dizia que eu era exagerada e infantil por não controlar minhas reações, mas era simplesmente impossível fazê-lo.

- Porque eu quero que você vá. - ele deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

- Você deveria estar com uma de suas futuras iscas... - murmurei com a voz amarga e ele me ignorou.

- Esteja pronta às oito, Wellington. E diga à sua mãe que vamos chegar tarde.

- Eu vou estar em casa às onze! - protestei, mas era inútil: ele já estava arrancando com sua BMW. Antes que eu terminasse de suspirar, ele já havia dobrado na esquina.

Andei com passos lentos e tentei ignorar a briga entre Johnny e minha mãe: ao que tudo indicava, ele reclamava por ter uma de suas calças manchadas após a lavagem. Idiota.

Cheguei em meu quarto e surtei! Barry estava mastigando as pedrinhas das alças do vestido que eu usaria na festa!

- Eu vou te enforcar, seu labrador cor-de-sujeira! - rosnei enquanto pulava para cima dele. Claro que Barry foi mais rápido e correu por entre minhas pernas, desaparecendo no corredor - Barry!

Avaliei os danos: perda total do vestido. Aquele vira-latas sarnento! Com um suspiro, peguei meu celular e liguei para Robert.

_"Alô?"_

- Eu não vou nessa festa. - despejei meu mau humor nele.

_"Kate, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que..."_

- Cala a boca e me escuta, Robert Black! - gritei no telefone e me senti feliz; ao menos ainda conseguia reagir 'racionalmente' contra ele... Não deixava que tomasse conta de mim por completo - Barry engoliu metade do meu vestido! Não vou à essa festa e _ponto final_.

_"Barry, seu cachorro? Nossa... Você não tem outro qualquer?"_

- Pára de ser insensível, garoto! Não dá pra ir a uma festa com uma roupa qualquer! Tem que ser aquela que deixe sua confiança no teto!

Eu não tinha a confiança lá no teto; ou sequer tinha qualquer confiança relacionada à minha aparência. Mas por que estava dizendo isso? Oh, certo, nem eu sabia.

_"Use um jeans e uma camiseta, vai ficar lin... Vai ficar tão comum como sempre."_

Aquilo me irritou de uma maneira tão grande que desliguei o telefone na cara dele e me joguei na cama.

Então, eu era comum. Bom saber...

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Eu quase deixei escapar! Oh, Deus, eu quase disse que ela ficaria linda de jeans e camiseta! Idiota, idiota, idiota! Não que eu gostasse dela, de fato não gostava **[N/A: Tão teimoso quanto a vovó! Aff! ^^]**, apenas a achava uma garota bonita simplesmente por não ser vulgar como as outras.

O que eu faria? A festa começaria em exatas duas horas e eu não poderia faltar; havia prometido para Carl que estaria lá. Acompanhado. E por alguém que não seria Julie.

Peguei minha carteira, vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa social preta dobrada na altura dos cotovelos, deixei os primeiros botões abertos propositalmente e chacoalhei meu cabelo: desde que vira aquela foto de meu vô, desisti de usar o cabelo tão curto e arrumado como meu pai aprovava para homens. Cacei por meus sapatos sociais e corri até meu carro.

- Quem é? - ouvi uma voz feminina próximo à porta. Fazia menos de dez minutos que tinha saído da garagem de casa e a senhora Wellington já estava abrindo a porta para mim - Senhor Black?

- Oi, senhora Wellington... Hm, a Kate...?

- Oh, sim, claro. - ela sorriu com cumplicidade e foi preciso um grande esforço para não corar sob seu olhar intenso - Kate! Venha aqui, menina!

- Mãe, me deixe... Eu só quero subir para o meu quarto e afundar no mundo dos sonhos onde tudo é per... - ela resmungou, mas mesmo assim era evidente que vinha até a mãe.

Paramos congelados encarando um ao outro quando ela apareceu no corredor. Kate estava de pijama - um short no meio das coxas e uma blusinha de alcinha com um gatinho lilás estampado -, seus pés estavam cobertos por uma pantufa exagerada de coelhinho e as meias que iam até metade de suas canelas tinham as mais variadas cores. Em outra palavras, infantil.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela rapidamente se escondeu no vão da porta e a usou como escudo contra meus olhos.

- Eu disse que vinha te buscar para a festa.

- Você é surdo, Black? - ela ficou furiosa no mesmo instante.

- Não, e é por isso que estamos indo comprar um vestido para você!

- Isso é um absurdo... - a senhora Wellington se meteu, mas claramente insatisfeita com a teimosia da filha - As lojas estão se fechando nesse exato momento... São seis e meia.

- Nós vamos conseguir algo _razoavelmente_ bom. - enfatizei o 'razoavelmente' para que ela não pensasse que eu iria atacá-la num vestido qualquer.

- Eu não vou...

De repente, um cachorro enorme veio correndo em minha direção e pulou com as patas pesadas, acertando em cheio minha camisa limpa.

- Barry, seu idiota! - Kate ralhou, mas o cão gigante apenas abanou ainda mais o rabo e deu um latido para mim, como se tentasse falar comigo ou algo do tipo.

Notei o laço que envolvia seu pescoço. Aquilo ficava ridículo em um cachorro daquele tamanho. Sem pensar duas vezes, desatei o nó e tirei a fita. Barry latiu ainda mais e lambeu minha mão freneticamente, como se agradecesse por ter tirado aquilo dele. Abanei minha mão para que a baba do animal escorresse, mas aquilo não me irritou, embora eu não fosse um dos maiores fãs de cães.

- Parece que ele não gosta de parecer um presente ambulante. - sorri e Kate cerrou os olhos em minha direção.

- Eu também não gosto quando ele se parece com um mastigador de tralhas ambulante.

- Se você é capaz de chamar seu vestido de _tralha_, é porque ele realmente não ia deixar sua segurança lá no 'teto'. - citei o que ela me dissera antes e isso pareceu surtir um efeito melhor do que eu imaginava, já que agora Wellington sorria para mim. - Finalmente um sinal de bom humor...

- Isso não significa que vou à maldita festa com você, Cullen.

- Pois a senhorita vai sim! - a senhora Wellington nos surpreendeu quando jogou uma calça de moletom para Kate e chinelos de dedo simples - Anda logo! - ela empurrou a filha para fora e fechou a porta na nossa cara.

Kate me encarou aturdida e olhou para a calça e os chinelos que carregava.

- Ela não espera que eu vá com isso até uma loja de trajes de gala, não é? - sua voz era incerta e eu não sabia se respondia 'sim' ou se ria de sua situação.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Certo, que minha mãe era louca, eu sabia, assim como toda a cidade. Mas que porcaria era aquela? Ela me chutou para fora de casa, me deixando de pijama ao lado do garoto que eu amava!

- Vamos?

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! - choraminguei com meu estado deplorável.

- Kate, estamos atrasados...

Soltando uma lamúria atrás de outra, me enfiei no banco de trás da BMW e dei meu máximo para trocar o short pela calça sem que Robert visse alguma coisa.

- Eu não estou louco para ver suas pernas, se é isso o que você está pensando... - ele suspirou quando estávamos próximos à única loja de trajes de gala de Forks.

- Será...? - brinquei e nossos olhares se cruzaram pelo retrovisor; o verde encontrando o verde...

- Sério, naquele short eu vi tudo o que tinha para ver. - ele gargalhou, me deixando vermelha no mesmo instante - Tudo pronto aí, Wellington?

Não respondi, apenas me lancei para fora do carro, tentando evitar encontrar seus olhos verdes novamente ou deixar que ele visse o rubor em meu rosto. A atendente era uma mulher na meia idade, mas isso não a impedia de lançar olhares de esguelha para Robert. Ela me avaliou da 'cabeça aos pés' e fez um grande esforço para não rir quando seus olhos se detiveram em minha pantufa.

- Sim, eu acabei de acordar. - murmurei sem humor e isso fez com que ela desviasse o olhar.

- Precisamos de um... Como é mesmo que se diz? Um vestido _fabuloso_? Que caia perfeitamente? Que eleve sua confiança ao _teto_? - ele estava rindo da minha situação e eu mostraria a ele o que era tão engraçado. Seu sorriso petulante me dava vontade de socá-lo com força para em seguida beijá-lo com paixão.

- Bom... Creio que possamos encontrar algo que fique ra-zo-á-vel em mim... - separei cada sílaba com grande ênfase e isso apenas aumentou o sorriso no rosto dele.

- Razoável não. - ele falou com a atendente - Esplêndido.

Robert se sentou em um pequeno sofá claro que ficava de frente com os provadores, cruzou desleixadamente as pernas - como apenas os _machos_ costumavam fazer - e colocou os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Sua pose de '_não estou nem aí ' _era prazerosa de se observar. **[N/A: Imaginem o Edward nessa posição... pronto, você acaba de imaginar o Rob *-*]**

- Não se esqueça, Wellington: Você tem quarenta minutos para escolher o vestido. Se passar desse prazo, serei forçado a te arrastar, como um homem das cavernas, vestindo seu pijama e sua pantufinha de coelhinho.

Bufei e rolei os rolhos: claro que ele não estava falando sério, não é? Ao menos, era o que eu esperava.

- Eu não trouxe minha carteira. Fui expulsa da minha própria casa antes de disso!

- Pare de reclamar e vá experimentar os malditos vestidos. Credo, você é pior que uma velha resmungona!

Segui a mulher chamada Jenny até onde os vestidos ficavam pendurados, e os possíveis escolhidos jogávamos no balcão. Eu ia pegando alguns aleatórios: não estava com o mínimo de ânimo para gastar o dinheiro de Robert ou de ir à festa. Mas meu coração ficava martelando a realidade: Robert Black Cullen tinha me levado para comprar um vestido apenas para me levar a uma festa do colégio! Ele não colocara um limite no preço, apenas pedira por algo esplêndido. Com esse tipo de pensamento, procurei por algo que fosse, no mínimo, surreal.

Com uma pilha pesada de vestidos, me meti no provador e tentei selecionar o primeiro que eu testaria.

- Kate, já faz cinco minutos que você está aí dentro, saia!

- Eu não gostei desse aqui...

De fato, era um preto cheio de _brilhosidades_ estranhas, mega decotado e muito mais vulgar do que eu jamais sonharia em usar.

- Você é estranha. - sua voz agora estava colada à porta de correr do provador - Por acaso não sabe que quando se está fazendo compras acompanhada, assim que você veste uma peça, você sai para pedir opinião dos outros... Até _eu_ sei como funcionam as compras de _vocês_!

- Pois eu não sou como as amiguinhas da sua laia. - resmunguei, mas ainda divertida: eu não deixaria ele pensar que eu era parecida com qualquer uma. Eu seria A garota diferente na lista de amigos de Robert Cullen - Eu não preciso da opinião de ninguém para saber se uso algo ou não.

- _Ouch_! Essa doeu... Mas se você não sair, eu arrombo a porta.

- Você não faria isso...

- Me teste **[N/A: Momento 'piada-interna-idiota': Eu testo *-*]**. E depois é só comprar uma porta nova.

Suspirando resignada, saí do provador, cruzando meus braços na frente dos meus seios, apenas para ocultar o decote. Robert me olhou dos pés à cabeça com um olhar avaliador, corei até que notei sua careta.

- Vulgar. Próximo...

Ele voltou a se jogar no sofá e me olhou de maneira 'profissional'. Isso me deu mais confiança, ao menos ele não iria ficar me tarando. Experimentei muitos modelos de vestidos e nenhum ficava bom o bastante - nem para mim e nem para Rob -, até que deu os quarenta minutos.

- Mais cinco minutinhos... - ele piscou de maneira cativante e eu quase perdi o fôlego. - O que tem naquela caixa?

Ele apontava para uma caixa oval que estava escorada numa estante de vidro atrás do balcão do caixa. A vendedora que estava entendiada conosco sequer olhou.

- O que está lá está reservado.

- Deixe-me vê-lo... - Robert deu um sorriso de canto e notei a postura que a mulher adquiriu: toda pomposa e confiante. - Por favor?

Jenny lhe entregou a caixa, Robert puxou a peça que tinha a cor vinho e um tecido fino esvoaçante. Jogou a caixa no sofá e levantou o vestido para que pudéssemos vê-lo melhor.

- Prove.

- Ela não pode, está reservado. - Jenny protestou.

- É apenas uma prova. - ele voltou a sorrir, me entregando o vestido.

Segui até o provador pela milésima vez e o coloquei; caiu como uma luva. Não me olhei no espelho, pois queria dividir a visão com Robert. Assim que saí, vi seus olhos brilharem na minha direção. Virei para avaliar como eu estava e me surpreendi: O vestido vinho era justo no busto, seu decote era modesto e em 'V' - que realçava a curva dos meus seios -, na altura da cintura tinha uma espécie de faixa decorativa e, a partir dela, o vestido se soltava levemente, mas ainda marcando a curva do quadril, até bater um pouco para baixo da metade de minhas coxas. Apenas a metade inferior de minhas costas estavam cobertas e sua única alça envolvia meu pescoço. **[N/A: Sou péssima para descrever peças de roupas, e ainda pior para achar um link que corresponda ao que eu estou imaginando, então.. Liberem a imaginação e tenham paciência comigo! kkk]**

- _Esplêndido..._ - Robert disse em voz baixa e eu corei com seu tom de voz.

- Mas como eu disse, está reservado. - Jenny falou, me deixando cada vez mais irritada, pois eu havia gostado justamente daquele que eu não poderia ter.

- Precisamos negociar os preços, que tal? - Robert quase bateu os cílios para a vendedora e eu quase ri. - Kate, enquanto isso, escolha seu sapato, a não ser que queira ir de pantufa...

Enquanto eu procurava por algo que fizesse o par perfeito com o vestido, Robert estava barganhando com a mulher. Eu sabia que ele jogaria todo seu charme e todo seu dinheiro para cima dela, e provavelmente o vestido custaria o dobro e tudo por uma festa idiota. Achei um par de sandálias pretas e de salto agulha: amei assim que bati os olhos nelas. Quando voltei para o balcão, a mulher estava aceitando sua 'gorjeta extra'.

- O que faremos com _esse_ cabelo? - a maneira como ele disse 'esse', me irritou profundamente.

- Não vamos fazer nada. - ronei e baguncei ele de uma forma primitiva - Vou ao melhor estilo selvagem!

Robert mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos de mim no mesmo instante. Fiquei pensando em como interpretar essa reação estranha e não cheguei a conclusão alguma.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Aquele vestido vinho tinha ficado perfeito em seu corpo, realçando as curvas delicadas e mostrando apenas o necessário, deixando a mente vagar em como seria o resto.

- Kate, enquanto isso, escolha seu sapato, a não ser que queira ir de pantufa...

Foi preciso muito dinheiro para convencer a mulher a não vender o vestido para uma tal de Farah, mas como eu disse: eu sempre conseguia aquilo que queria. Kate voltou com o vestido e as sandálias de salto alto ficando, assim, quase da minha altura. Suas pernas longas pareciam macias e me faziam perder a linha de raciocínio.

- O que faremos com _esse_ cabelo? - não que ele fosse feio, mas no momento estava normal demais para o vestido.

- Não vamos fazer nada. Vou ao melhor estilo selvagem! - e quando ela chacoalhou o cabelo daquela forma, deixando-o de qualquer jeito, sua aperência de garotinha tímida foi substituída por uma máscara adulta e totalmente provocadora. Precisei morder o lábio para não falar nada e desviei os olhos da tentação que ela era naquele momento.

Kate não estava maquiada e eu achava que assim era melhor, ficava mais natural. Já se aproximava das oito e dez quando saímos da loja e dirigi lentamente pelas ruas já quase desertas de Forks.

- Festa idiota...

- Hey!

Foi tudo o que pudemos falar, já que nossos olhares se encontraram e novamente aquela corrente elétrica passou por nós. _"Com certeza é apenas por causa do vestido!". _Ela pediu que parássemos em alguma loja para comprar uma garrafa de qualquer bebida alcoólica, apenas para ''descontrair''. Mesmo não tendo a idade necessária - 21 anos -, obter a garrafa foi a coisa mais fácil para mim e a dividimos.

Chegamos na mansão de Carl meia hora depois da festa começar e, tanto a rua quanto a enorme garagem, estavam cheios de carros comuns dos veteranos. Algumas pessoas estavam fora bebendo e conversando calmamente, mas dentro da mansão podia-se ver as luzes coloridas e o som ensurdecedor, assim como dava para ver algumas pessoas que dançavam lá dentro.

Quando descemos, acompanhei Kate de perto e precisei me segurar para não apoiar minha mão na base de suas costas. Tentei andar lado a lado para que seu rebolado não me distraísse.

- Bob! - urgh, odiava quando insistiam em me chamar assim. - UOU! Wellington, huh?

- Oi, Carl. - ele era moreno e tinha a cabeça raspada, apenas porque nunca havia "testado aquele estilo antes".

Ele acenou e cumprimetou Kate com um beijo de dar inveja, já que eu nunca a beijara no rosto. Nossa relação se resumia à brigas e provocações. Assim que adentramos naquela atmosfera densa e inebriante, a música do _rapper _50 Cent me atingiu. Eu não era fã daquele tipo de música, mas seu ritmo pausado faziam as pessoas se mexerem mais lentamente, e consequentemente, os quadris das garotas ali presentes eram tentadores.

- Black, seu animal! - Nathan riu me dando um abraço de urso: ele era do time de basquete e com certeza muito mais musculoso e mais alto que eu.

- E aí?

Ele olhou Kate da cabeça aos pés e sorriu com malícia. Quando vi que ele pretendia tarar ela, apoiei a mão na base de suas costas e a aproximei de mim rapidamente. Nathan entendeu o recado e se afastou com um aceno rápido.

- Ah, fala sério, Cullen! Além de ter de vir até aqui obrigada, vou ser vigiada? - ela cerrou os olhos para mim, e eu não esperava esse tipo de atitude dela.

- Vai por mim, ele não faz seu tipo...

- Ah! Desculpe-me, cão de guarda. E quem é que faz meu tipo? _Você_?

- E por que não? - sorri quando ela corou fortemente.

- Eu preciso dançar... - ela murmurou tentando desviar dos meus braços.

- Dança comigo, Wellington?

Ela parou por um instante e deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse um sacrifício da parte dela. O que, diabos, passava pela mente daquela garota? Arrastei-a para o meio da enorme sala enquanto notava que a batida mudara, mas ainda era o mesmo cantor.

**[N/A: RECOMENDO a trilha de In Da Club - 50 Cent, para que se possa ter idéia da batida que eles estão seguindo, mas de fato a tradução não vale a pena (^^). Link no perfil.]**

Kate pegou uma bebida que estava em uma bandeja de prata e a virou em um único gole. Meu Deus, assim ficaria difícil cuidar dela nessa festa! Talvez pelo efeito do álcool, que é um desinibidor nato, ela parou de frente para mim por alguns segundos que pareceram séculos e assim que a batida mais forte começou, ela foi fazendo movimentos precisos com o quadril. Seus olhos nunca deixavam os meus e mantínhamos uma distância de trinta centímetros - muito para mim.

Quando o _rapper_ começou a balbuciar algo como "Go, go, go...", Kate se aproximou de mim, colando nossos corpos de cima abaixo e eu senti cada terminação nervosa totalmente consciente de sua presença. Ela continuava mexendo os quadris, colados aos meus, e seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso.

- Kate... - murmurei quando estava muito próximo de me deixar levar e sentir seus lábios nos meus, mas algo extremamente desagradável aconteceu.

- Robert!

Era ela. Claro. Julie Evans... **[N/A: Vestido da Julie no perfil.]**

Fui obrigado a me distanciar de Kate e olhei para Evans. Ela estava de azul claro, com um decote que mostrava tudo o que ela _não_ tinha.

- Que é? - eu estava de mau humor. Minha noite foi completamente arruinada.

- Você ia beijar a idiota da Wellington! - ela arregalou os olhos negros e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- E?

- Rob! - ela me censurou e colocou a mão em meu peito, dando um leve beliscão. Algumas garotas olhavam e eu entendia o que elas estavam pensando: que Julie era minha dona. Seu movimento surtiria o mesmo resultado se ela chegasse e urinasse em minha perna para marcar território. E eu odiava isso.

- Com licença... - tirei sua mão com indelicadeza e me voltei para procurar por Kate, que havia sumido.

Ainda procurando por ela, passei pela garota loira do outro dia na fila do refeitório e a ouvi resmungando algo sobre ter perdido o vestido que encomendara. Ri porque o vestido estava muito melhor em Kate do que naquela garota e, no momento, ela usava algo roxo e extremamente ridículo! **[N/A: Link no perfil.]** Saí para a piscina e nada encontrei. Continuei caminhando pelos gramados e, na parte mais escura do enorme jardim, Kate estava sentada em um banco de madeira e tinha a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nas coxas.

Sentei ao seu lado e ela não ousou se mover.

- Hey.

- Eu estraguei tudo. O que eu estava pensando quando bebi aquela quantidade de álcool? Droga, eu nem estou bêbada o suficiente para ao menos esquecer aquela dança ridícula!

- Não estava ridícula...

- Cale a boca, cale a boca! - ela ergueu os olhos para mim e me surpreendi por _não_ encontrá-los marejados - Eu vou te fazer uma promessa.

- Que promessa? - quase ri de seu tom totalmente decidido.

- De que nunca... _Nunca mais_ - ela enfatizou -, eu vou fazer aquilo com você de novo. Não se preocupe, vou manter uma distância segura e vou me comportar bem!

Mas que grande merda! À essa altura eu já não sabia mais se queria tanta distância e bom comportamento...

* * *

**_Olá ! Olha só o tamanho desse capítulo ! De fato, maior que os outros (: _**

**_Estou de parabéns, não? kkkk Mas isso é pelas reviews fofuxas que eu recebi *-* De leitoras que resolveram dar as caras! Rs._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Nanny: _**_É claro que eu quero ele só para mim ! Que pergunta, xuxu!_

**_Ktia S: _**_Menina, você resolveu aparecer! AUHSUASHUH Já estava me perguntando onde estava a dona Katia..._

**_CarlinhaMoura: _**_Calma, xuxu. A expectativa é uma tortura lenta e prazerosa..._

**_Kopenhage: _**_Calma filhinha! Uma pergunta por vez e vou responder apenas um: SIM, O EDWARD É LINDO DEMAIS ! E você ainda não viu o Rob com ciúmes ^^_

**_Criis: _**_Bom, isso você só ficará sabendo ao longo da fic.. Rs._

**_danimelo: _**_Ela apareceu com uma review *-* Sim, a Bellinha sempre sofre um pouquinho... _

**_Linii ih: _**_Uma leitora fantasma que apareceu! *-* Esse capítulo bônus é pra ti (: Sim, eu coloquei essas características no Charlie por um bom motivo: aqui fora sempre tem alguém com esse gênio. Obrigada pela preocupação, até recuperei o pen, mas a história foi por água abaixo mesmo! Vou seguir o conselho e fazer cesta no lixo, como o Rob fez no começo! kkkk (: Beijoos!_

**_Leitoras-fantasmas, eu adoraria vê-las por aqui, mas fiquem à vontade para lerem ou comentarem quando quiserem :D_**

**_Beijux e no domingo volto a postar algo no tamanho de sempre! kkkk_**


	11. Quando Não Se Pode Ser Salva

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Oh, quantas reviews fofuxas! Amei cada uma, de verdade! *-*

**Quando Não Se Pode Ser Salva**

* * *

_À essa altura eu já não sabia mais se queria tanta distância e bom comportamento..._

_._

**{K_POV}**

_Robert me levou até em casa, mas o caminho inteiro ele ficou em um silêncio estranho. Não era mais aquele garoto que me olhava demais apenas para me ver corada e rir de mim depois, ou aquele que fazia piadinhas e critícas bobas. Ele estava sério. E eu não sabia se era algo bom ou não._

_- O que há com você? _

_- Você está bêbada, depois falamos disso._

_- Disso o quê? - insisti._

_- Kate... Por favor, agora não. - ele suspirou entendiado e mesmo estando curiosa, fiquei calada. _

_Nunca havia bebido antes e maldita foi a hora que decidi fazê-lo. Aprendi minha lição: jamais tentar mostrar para os outros aquilo que você realmente não é. Essa é a pior burrice que fará._

_- Ela está bem? - ouvi minha mãe perguntando enquanto eu me arrastava atrás de Robert, evitando olhar nos olhos dela, seria vergonhoso demais._

_- Sim, está. Só um pouco cansada da festa toda._

_- Achei que não traria ela hoje. - sua voz era mais como um aviso velado do que um sermão propriamente dito._

_- Eu disse que chegaríamos tarde..._

_Continuei me arrastando até meu quarto e me larguei na cama. A noite começara tão bem e agora eu já não sabia como a 'amizade' que eu tinha com Robert amanheceria. O que ele iria me dizer? Estremeci de medo e arrependimento e fechei os olhos. Se eu fosse enfrentar algo ruim, o melhor a fazer era estar descansada e pronta para ocultar qualquer possível reação. _

_De apenas uma única coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu não iria dar o braço a torcer tão cedo para Robert Black Cullen._

**_{R_POV}_**

_Ela ia ter uma ressaca lascada. Bem feito._

_Aqui estou eu, sentado no banco do motorista, com o carro estacionado do outro lado da rua dela. Kate Wellington era uma esquisita. Quando eu estava com ela, tudo era estranhamente diferente, era como se eu orbitasse à sua volta e eu a odiava por isso._

_Vi quando um homem - provavelmente John Wellington, o irmão de Kate - saiu para o jardim, arrastando Barry e esperando que o cachorro se aliviasse de suas necessidades. John era o típico estúpido que achava que com apenas um pouco de força e cara feia podia domar o mundo._

_Algumas vezes Kate deixara escapar como era sua relação com o irmão e acabei descobrindo que depois da morte do pai, John achara que era dever dele cuidar de tudo, e consequentemente, mandar em tudo - incluindo em Kate e em sua mãe. Ela também dissera que apanhara dele certas vezes e esse era um dos motivos por ter aprendido a esconder suas emoções ou reações na frente dele, apenas para não provocar sua ira. Quando ouvi isso, naturalmente tive vontade de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Mas quem eu era pra dar lição de moral nele? O que eu tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?_

_Barry olhou na direção do meu carro e seu grosso rabo começou a chacoalhar. John andou com passos largos até mim, sua cara se fechou quando viu de quem se tratava._

_- Cullen._

_- Wellington. - revidei no mesmo tom frio que ele._

_- Se quer tentar algo com minha irmã, aviso que é bom desistir agora. - ele grunhiu sem rodeios e me fez rir._

_- Querer algo com ela? Está louco? - "o que eu iria querer com ela?" guardei esse pensamento para mim mesmo._

_- Dá pra ver como você olha pra ela. Só um babaca não perceberia. - ouch, essa tinha me pego desprevenido. Como eu olhava para Kate?_

_- Então eu sou um babaca._

_- Certamente..._

_Dizendo isso, ele refez o caminho até sua casa arrastando um Barry que estava louco para correr em minha direção. _

_Fechei os punhos e cerrei os dentes. Aquela garota ainda me levaria à loucura. Já fazia quase dez dias que eu não saía com nenhuma outra porque só sabia pensar em Kate e no diário. Voltei para casa e sentei no sofá de couro do quarto, olhando para o teto e tentando não raciocinar sobre nada. Até que vi a jaqueta que eu ainda não havia devolvido à Kate e que ela também não fizera questão de pedir, olhei em seu bolso e encontrei a página dobrada do livro. Li o trecho novamente:_

"Sou feliz até demais e, no entanto, não sou o suficiente. A felicidade que me salva a alma mata-me o corpo, mas não satistaz a si própria [...]"

_Sim, minha felicidade não era satisfatória. Era como se faltasse algo. Uma peça do quebra-cabeças incompleto. Isso era clichê, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Era o que eu sentia._

_Mas, raios, o que eu queria? O que me faltava? Eu tenho tudo que alguém sonharia em ter!_

_._

_No dia seguinte, evitei os olhares questionadores de Kate e pedi que ela continuasse a leitura do diário. Eu sentia como se precisasse ler tudo até o fim, entender meus avós e então me entender. Era a única solução que eu encontrara em minha noite insone._

* * *

**Sim, quem me dera fosse com Billy Black ou Edward Cullen que eu estivesse preste a me casar. Mas não era. E eu teria que me conformar com isso...**

- Então você foi pedida em casamento pelo James? - Rosalie estava rindo feito boba enquanto olhava em minha direção.

- Sim. - suspirei tentando ocultar minha tristeza.

- Isso é uma ótima notícia! - ela bateu palminhas e quando notou meu desânimo, falou: - Você terá o mundo aos seus pés! Ele é muito ri...

- Se me disser mais uma vez que ele é rico, juro que arranco tua língua com meus próprios dentes. - "Assim como quase fiz com Hastings."

- Bella, o que há com você? - Jasper apareceu na sala, com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Nada. E o que há com esse sorriso enorme? - não consegui evitar sorrir para ele.

- Alice me ligou. Ela virá semana que vem para acertarmos os detalhes do casamento.

- Casamento? - **na hora, o casamento ofuscou a ideia de que Alice provavelmente viria acompanhada de Edward.**

- Sim, eu a pedi em casamento! Diga que está feliz por nós!

- É claro que eu estou, cabelo de miojo! - rimos com o apelido antigo.

Continuei a semana toda recebendo as visitas constantes de James. Agora sua desculpa eram os preparativos do casamento. Sentia meu estômago revirar cada vez que olhava em sua direção, mas não deixava que essas reações pudessem ser lidas em meu rosto. Guardava tudo para mim e apenas descarregava em minhas noites intermináveis.

- Venha comigo para um passeio, noiva. - James tinha a mania ridícula de me chamar de noiva na frente de todos, apenas para me lembrar de sua ameaça e meu estado vulnerável.

Saímos para caminhar no parque, claro. Seguíamos lado a lado com James fazendo várias advertências como: "Não faça isso porque..." ou "Se você contar aquilo, eu vou..."

Eu não prestava a mínima atenção em suas recomendações, até porque já as ouvira tantas e tantas vezes, que se tornaram um mantra em minha mente. Na volta, ele tentou me beijar, mas a fúria em meus olhos o lembrou de nosso último contato íntimo e ele se afastou, resmungando algo como: "_Logo você não poderá me negar. Seremos marido e mulher_". E, embora eu fosse leiga no assunto pós-casamento, eu tinha uma certa noção do que acontecia entre os recém-casados e pensar nisso, me fez ficar pálida: eu pertenceria à James.

Abaixei a cabeça e fiz o maior esforço para não corar e não permitir que mais lágrimas rolassem por meus olhos. Minha vida agora estava condenada. Até que eu vi minha salvação.

Ele estava parado ao lado de Mary Alice, usava um terno impecável **[N/A: Imaginem esse homem de terno, meu Deus... Eu sou apaixonada por homens vestidos de terno *-*] **e conversava animadamente com a irmã. Meu coração queria pular pela minha boca e rastejar em sua direção. Mas o anel de noivado que James me dera, pesou de repente, me obrigando a lembrar da enrascada em que eu me encontrava. Eu não poderia ser salva.

* * *

**_Um capítulo mais curtinho apenas para desejar uma ótima Páscoa à todas vocês e muuuuuitos chocolates! Enquanto isso, eu vou me preparando mentalmente para um regime total depois das festas e dos doces kkk_**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews e por todas essas leitoras lindas que estão aparecendo *-* Isso me deixa mais feliz e motivada ainda! Thanks!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Janice: _**_Eu também me empolgo às vezes com esses dois... Mas agora vamos voltar a focar em Beward, até o próximo extra deles (:_

**_Ktia S: _**_Mas agora você está de volta! Isso é o que importa! *-*_

**_Kopenhage: _**_A Kate te ouviu, florzinha! E o Rob é como todos os outros homens: nunca sabe o que quer! ^^_

**_Criis: _**_Ela tá mesmo querendo mandar ele pro céu, porque fala sério... Ninguém merece ser esnobado pela pessoa que ama..._

**_danimelo: _**_Acho que todo mundo às vezes acaba fazendo isso, né? O que é sempre uma pena... =(_

**_Linii ih: _**_kkk Dá um desconto, ele só tem dezessete aninhos.. Ainda nem sabe o que é um relacionamento com sentimentos verdadeiros ^^_

**_mari a: _**_Mais uma leitora fofuxa *-* Foi criativo mesmo? Uia. Dá um pouquinho de trabalho pra não deixar muito confuso, mas estou tentando! Obrigada (:_

**_Leitoras-fantasmas, eu adoraria vê-las por aqui, mas fiquem à vontade para lerem ou comentarem quando quiserem :D (Esse vai ser meu novo tema-de-todos-os-capítulos! kkkk)_**

**_Até a próxima, xuxu's *-*_**


	12. Lei de Murphy

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Tenham uma boa leitura, fofas *-*

**Lei de Murphy**

* * *

_Eu não poderia ser salva_

_._

**{K_POV}**

_- Vai falar comigo agora? - insisti no terceiro dia após aquela madita festa. Havíamos lido apenas um dia no diário e Robert andava dando desculpas de que andava ocupado com algumas coisas._

_- Kate, quando eu quiser falar, eu falo._

_Suspirei derrotada, mesmo sentada com apenas ele em uma mesa do refeitório, era como se estivéssemos ainda mais distantes um do outro. Olhei ao redor e notei o cruzar e descruzar de pernas que Julie Evans insistia em exibir. Embora ela dissesse que devotava seu _amor _ao Robert, se notasse que no momento ele estava perdido em pensamentos, ela corria os olhos para Peter Hastings ou piscava em sua direção. A típica vadia._

_- Tudo bem. - levantei da mesa sem encará-lo nos olhos - Quando você quiser parar com esse joguinho, me procure._

_Saí antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar no que eu dissera. Cheguei ao Pontiac, que estava estacionado na vaga mais longe do campus e, quando estiquei a mão com a chave para abrir a porta, alguém a segurou no caminho e com uma firmeza espantosa._

* * *

**Ele estava subindo as escadas que dava para a porta da minha casa. Ele era minha salvação. Ele era tudo o que eu precisava. Ele era tudo o que eu queria. E ele era tudo o que eu não teria.**

- Aquele é...? - antes que James pudesse terminar sua frase, Edward olhou em nossa direção e seu sorriso aumentou.

Era como a luz no fim do túnel. Iluminando tudo e chegando até mim. Andei com James me seguindo de perto, sentia seus olhos claros cravados em minha costas e tentei por tudo no mundo ignorá-lo.

- Bella! - Alice veio em minha direção e me abraçou apertado, como se fôssemos melhores amigas separadas por muito tempo.

- Oi, Alice. - sorri e encarei Edward, também queria um abraço apertado dele, mas sabia que nunca o receberia. - Olá, Edward...

- Boa tarde, Bella. - seu sorriso vacilou um pouco quando ele notou James ao meu lado - Edward Cullen.

- James Hastings. - o idiota estufou o peito antes de apertar a mão de Edward, e eu desejei que aquele contato jamais tivesse acontecido, pois Edward não merecia se impregnar com a imundície que James era por dentro. - Oh, você é o _empregado_ de Charlie?

- Eu dirijo todos os seus negócios. - Edward deu de ombros, ignorando a grosseiria de James - Acho que ouvi falar de você...

- Também acho. Bella e eu vamos nos casar em breve! - ele anunciou e eu petrifiquei quando vi a última reação que eu esperava:

Alice se sobressaltou e olhou para Edward de perfil. Meus olhos pularam para ele bem a tempo de ver uma mistura de emoções que eu pude identificar: descrença, espanto e tristeza. Eu queria que ele me odiasse, ao menos a ira era melhor que o olhar frio e cinzento que ele me lançou. Eu estava certa desde que o vi... Eu não seria salva.

_¹"Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior_  
_maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível."_

Por um longo momento continuamos a nos encarar em silêncio, até que Renée apareceu na porta. Seu olhar chocado e ao mesmo tempo penalizado indicava que ela entendia minha situação.

- Olá, meus caros. - sua voz de anfitriã não era mais tão acolhedora como das outras vezes - James, temos visitas, creio que você entenderá se...

- Perfeitamente. - ele sorriu nostalgicamente - Aliás, tenho que resolver um assunto com relação ao _nosso _casamento.

Com essas palavras, ele fez um sinal de cabeça para todos e me sorriu antes de partir. Sentia meu corpo querer desfalecer ante todo aquele clima pesado que se instalara. Quando Renée os convidou para entrar, notei que Edward implorava silenciosamente para Alice para que eles fugissem dali o mais depressa possível, mas ela sutilmente negou com a cabeça e aquiesceu o pedido de minha mãe.

- Ora, o que os trás de tão longe? - Charlie sorriu, mas eu sabia que era um sorriso falso no momento em que ele correu os olhos por mim.

- Eu vou me casar com Jasper Hale. - Alice sorriu como se aquele fosse o último sorriso que ela daria.

Charlie os convidou para se sentarem na varanda dos fundos enquanto Renée me puxava para a cozinha, com a desculpa de que prepararia o chá com leite.

- Oh, Bella...!

- Eu estou bem, eu acho. - murmurei desejando que ela parasse de sentir tanta pena de mim, já bastava eu mesma.

- Notei como o senhor Cullen reagiu e...

- Sério, isso não me importa.

Quanto mais eu pensava naquela reação, mais meu coração me levava a acreditar que ele viera por mim. Que Edward Cullen atravessara o oceano apenas por mim, Bella Swan. E, mesmo que fosse isso mesmo, de quê adiantaria? James mantinha Félix e Demetri vigiando cada passo dos meus pais. Eu sabia que ambos os capangas eram submissos aos irmãos Volturi, inimigos oficiais da empresa Swan.

Carreguei a bandeja de prata até o grupo reunido e a depositei sobre a mesa. Servi Charlie e Alice, e quando me inclinava para entregar a xícara do Cullen, nossos olhares se encontraram e eu seria capaz de mantê-los firmes, se Edward não tivesse desviado rapidamente. Durante a conversa ele evitou falar ou olhar diretamente para mim e isso me magoou.

- E como anda a secretária que deixei à sua disposição? - Charlie sorriu com malícia.

- Dando mais trabalho do que o resto da empresa... - Edward suspirou entediado.

- Tânya Denali é uma moça de boa família. É inteligente e tem uma beleza extraordinária! - meu coração apertava cada vez que uma nova qualidade era adicionada à secretária que convivia com Edward e eu ia me sentindo cada vez mais inferior à ela - Vocês formam um belo casal! **[N/A: Ah, cale a boca, 'chefe Swan'! ¬¬]**

Edward levou as mãos ao cabelo e ficou desconfortável. Eu me sentia um lixo porque ele sequer negara ou concordara em formar um belo par com a tal mulher. Sorri falsamente e me levantei da roda, dando um olhar de '_está tudo bem_' à Renée, que parecia tão infeliz quanto eu. Só pude ouvir Edward comentar algo sobre ficarem até o casamento de Alice, que seria em duas semanas.

Ótimo.

Por duas semanas eu teria de conviver com o homem que havia acabado com meu auto controle.

**{E_POV}**

O caminho todo até Forks deixou meu estômago num turbilhão estranhamente bom. A expectativa borbulhava em minhas veias. Esme logo conheceria Bella.

Toquei a campainha e ouvi alguém dizer que estava vindo.

- Então, você está mesmo caidinho pela Swan? - Alice riu, me fazendo rir junto com ela.

- Sim. - o que mais eu poderia dizer à pessoa que me compreendia mais do que eu mesmo?

- Vocês são tão fofinhos juntos! - ela deu um suspiro sonhador e eu, como um bom leitor dos pensamentos de Alice, imaginei que era algo relacionado à uma cena onde estavam ela e Jasper e eu com Bella, juntos.

- Calma. - sorri e senti minha nuca formigar.

Olhei para trás e vi que Bella vinha em minha direção. Não pude deixar de alargar meu sorriso e notei seu vestido azul escuro - uma cor perfeita para sua pele clara. Precisei de toda a força que possuía para não abraçá-la ou beijá-la ali mesmo quando ela me saudou. Cenas se formavam em minha mente: nós dois começando uma vida juntos, longe daquela cidade pequena. Esme nos dando sua benção e curtindo os futuros netos...

Mas fui puxado para a realidade bruscamente.

_Bella e eu vamos nos casar em breve..._

_Vamos nos casar..._

_Em breve._

Não podia ser verdade. Ela não podia estar noiva. Estava tão claro como o dia que ela não sentia nada por aquele James, eu podia ver em seus olhos a devoção que ela reservava para mim e no entanto ela estava... Noiva. De outro.

Depois da descrença, eu fiquei perplexo, assustado. Por que ela faria isso? Comigo? Eu voltei por ela, não voltei?

E então, tudo o que me sobrou foi tristeza. As cenas perfeitas imaginadas há minutos atrás iam se evaporando mais rápido do que eu queria. Esme não teria netos por minha parte.

Charlie tentou manter um diálogo, e eu até correspondi, mas de maneira superficial. Eu não estava interessado em sua maldita empresa. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse aquele enorme anel de brilhantes pesando no dedo de Bella. Então era isso? Ela se casara por dinheiro?

Eram tantas perguntas que eu jamais saberia a resposta. Perguntas que me perseguiriam pelo resto de minha vida.

Eu me sentia _um idiota bobo e apaixonado _enquanto pensava em tudo o que eu perdera. Era humilhação demais. E quando Isabella Swan se levantou e se retirou do monólogo de Charlie, eu disse alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse que eu permaneceria na cidade até o casamento de minha irmã, e que passado disso, ela poderia se ver livre de minha companhia pelo resto de seus dias.

**[N/A: Bah, eu quase choro com esse Edward...]**

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Ela saiu com passos largos, andando ainda mais rápido do que da primeira vez em que fugiu de mim naquele parque._

_- Diabos. - murmurei antes de ir atrás de Kate._

_O tempo que ela levou para achar as chaves em sua bolsa foi o suficiente para que eu zerasse a distância que havia entre nós. Segurei seu pulso com força, mas ainda sem machucá-la._

_- Raios! - ela arfou, assustada. _

_- Acredite em mim, não é a hora certa para conversarmos._

_Assim que falei, ela suspirou entediada por voltarmos ao mesmo ponto de antes. Eu queria contar tudo à ela, na verdade, era como se fosse uma necessidade. Mas o que eu diria? Que _podia _estar a fim dela? Não, eu precisava ter absoluta certeza de que essa porcaria de sentimento era ao menos concreta. _

_- Se você prefere assim... Eu já disse que não vou mais insistir._

_- Eu não quero que pense coisa errada a meu respeito. Quero apenas que você espere que eu me entenda, entendeu?_

_- Não._

_Bufei impaciente: eu era a pior pessoa que existia na face da Terra em questão de expor seus sentimentos. Ainda mais quando os mesmos não eram definidos. Se eu sentia algo por Kate Wellington, eu tinha certeza de que era apenas uma paixonite adolescente, porque afinal de contas eu era Robert Black. E Robert Black não se apaixonava seriamente se ele não quisesse. E Robert Black não queria estar apaixonado por essa garota._

_Mas Robert _Cullen_ não estava conseguindo controlar mais nada ultimamente..._

* * *

**¹- **Uma das leis "otimistas" de Murphy. Adoro elas ! *-* UHUSHUHASH'

**_Quando é capítulo pequeno (como esse), esperem que em no máximo três dias eu apareço com outro! Eu gosto de cortar nas partes mais estranhas, eu sei, e por isso acabam ficando pequenininhos kkk Mas eu estou postando com frequencia, mesmo com a faculdade sugando minha vida! lol_**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews, como sempre muito cute's *-*_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Janice: _**_Minha maior preocupação era conseguir agradar com o Rob e a Kate, eu não sabia se eles seriam bem-aceitos. Então, adoro o fato de que você tenha gostado tanto quanto demonstra. *-*_

**_Kopenhage: _**_É só impressão minha ou você anda muito brava com um homem? Ah! Eu acho que encontrei a tampa da minha panela. Ele é muitoo fofooo *-*_

**_Mah: _**_Leitora nova! Considere esse extra'zinho' pra você.. E, imagine, adorei o elogio de qualquer forma *-* Também divido meu amor entre Beward e Blackwell. kkk_

**_Linii ih: _**_O James será o eterno vilão! rs Ela bebeu por conta própria - e por ser a primeira vez, subiu tudo muito fácil e rápido. Antes da Kate ensinar, ela ainda vai se aborrecer muito! Ah, e eu vou deixar você matar o James, sim... Mas espera mais alguns capítulos, okay? kkkkkk_

**_becka: _**_Oun, isso foi muito fofo, obrigada! Espero que eu continue agradando, então! Beijos. (:_

**_Nanny: _**_Bom, se realmente ama eu não sei, coração, mas obrigada por todo o apoio de sempre! Melhor amiga ''de todo o cosmo'' ! s2 AHUUAUHAHA'_

**_CarlinhaMoura: _**_Eu também nunca imaginei que eles fossem agradar tanto às leitoras! _

**_Leitoras-fantasmas, eu adoraria vê-las por aqui, mas fiquem à vontade para lerem ou comentarem quando quiserem :D (Esse vai ser meu novo tema-de-todos-os-capítulos! kkkk)_**

**_Até quarta-feira, se tudo der certo! Beijão, beijão e muitos ovos de chocolateeeee !_**


	13. Não Tente Negar a Verdade

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Tenham uma boa leitura, fofas *-*

**Não Ouse Tentar Evitar a Verdade**

* * *

_Mas Robert _Cullen_ não estava conseguindo controlar mais nada ultimamente..._

_._

_- Tudo bem, acho que já pode me soltar agora._

_Imediatamente desfiz nosso contato. Para mim eram como se pequenos choques percorressem o ponto onde nos tocávamos, será que Kate não podia sentir o mesmo? _

_- Mais um _round _de leitura? - tentei mudar de assunto. De fato, eu não queria pensar em como andava confuso com relação à ela, especialmente após a festa._

_- Eu não sei... Ontem sua mãe ficava me olhando de um jeito assustador..._

_- Ela estava sorrindo para você!_

_- Assustador. - ela repetiu e fez menção de entrar no carro, novamente segurei seu braço. - O que é?_

_Hesitei. _

_Pela primeira vez na vida eu hesitei na frente de uma garota. Mas eu simplesmente não estava preparado para que ela fosse embora. O sinal tocou e despertou minha atenção: todos estavam saindo para o estacionamento e seus olhares queimavam minha nuca. Eu estava mais desconfortável que nunca._

_- Eu preciso ir... - Kate murmurou enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça, querendo espantar qualquer pensamento._

_- Kate?_

_Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhantes e escurecidos. Hesitei novamente e me chutei mentalmente._

_- Até amanhã._

_Ela pareceu decepcionada e entrou no carro sem dizer mais nada. Continuei parado ali sem saber o que fazer enquanto via seu carro sumir._

**{K_POV}**

_Você pensa que ele está a fim de você. Você pensa que ele vai te beijar. Você pensa que tudo vai ficar bem._

_E, de repente, não fica._

_Eu podia jurar que ele se debatia internamente, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu jamais o agarraria em frente à tantas pessoas. Eu era tímida demais até para isso. Dirigi com um pouco de raiva enquanto repassava nosso pequeno momento no estacionamento. Dava para sentir a tensão e o desconforto no ar, mas eu também podia sentir o desejo. Cheguei em casa e corri para o meu quarto, ignorando minha mãe e meu irmão. _

_Barry trouxe seu patinho de mascar e deitou no tapete ao lado da minha cama, mastigando o pobre bichinho enquanto parecia perdido nos "próprios pensamentos". Sentei na cama e fiquei observando-o babar no Donald (nome que dei ao pato) e perdi a noção do tempo. Até que Barry levantou e correu até minha janela, abanando o grosso rabo rapidamente. Andei até a janela, para saber o que tanto interessava àquele ser e tive uma surpresa boa: Robert estacionando em frente à minha calçada._

_Desci as escadas para atender e John veio logo atrás resmungando. Fiquei tensa, pois conhecia o gênio do meu irmão._

_- Oi... - Robert sorriu enquanto mostrava seus lindos dentes alinhados._

_- Cullen. - John sibilou atrás de mim e notei o desgosto cruzando o semblante de Robert. - A que devemos sua visita?_

_- Vim visitar sua irmã._

_Quando John abriu a boca para protestar algo desagradável, como eu sabia que o faria, mamãe apareceu logo atrás com uma carranca medonha._

_- Johnny, preciso que você leve todo o lixo para fora. _Agora. - _reforçou. - Olá, Robert!_

_- Oi, senhora Wellington._

_Subi para meu quarto com Robert atrás de mim. Eu não sabia se era certo levar até lá, mas eu o fiz._

_- Então?_

_Perguntei indiferente quando ele entrou no quarto e eu fechei a porta. Ele me olhou e engoliu em seco, pude ver pelo movimento de sua garganta. Seus olhos correram entre a porta fechada e meu rosto._

_- Eu trouxe isto... - ele ergueu minha jaqueta há muito tempo esquecida e depositou na cama. - E também trouxe o diário. Quero acabá-lo logo para ler a carta._

_- Desde quando resolver ser metódico?_

_- Algo me diz que a carta é o fim de tudo. - ele deu de ombros e eu não gostei como a frase soou._

_Nós estávamos unidos pelos documentos dos avós dele. Assim que terminássemos de ler, tudo - a vida dos avós, seus segredos e o relacionamento entre Robert e eu - acabaria._

* * *

**Alice evitava comentar sobre seu casamento perto de mim. Era como se ela soubesse que eu não queria saber sobre as malditas festas que nos cercavam. Muito menos sobre serem os eventos mais comentados da cidade.**

- Bella, eu queria que você fosse a madrinha...

- Mas isso vai ser impossível. - neguei com a cabeça.

- Vou ficar sem padrinhos! - ela choramingou e segurou na barra da saia rodada que usava, contorcendo-a entre os pequenos dedos.

- Você deve conhecer alguém de Londres que possa ocupar esse cargo no meu lugar.

- Bom, tem minha prima Heidi e seu marido, mas...

- Perfeito.

Meu humor estava ainda pior desde que Charlie sugerira, bem na minha frente, que Edward fosse o padrinho de Jasper e que sua parceira fosse Tânya, já que eles tinham uma grande propensão a acabarem juntos no futuro. Edward negou veemente e sobrou a Jasper chamar Peter e Charlotte, amigos de longa data. Mas isso não fez com que minha irritação, por Charlie jogar tão sujo quando eu estava por perto, diminuir.

- Minha mãe não vai gostar se eu chamar Heidi, ela sempre teve uma certa aversão pela sobrinha desde... Bem, ela iria preferir que você e Edward fossem meus padrinhos. - os olhos de Alice se encheram de água enquanto ela batia os cílios para mim, maldita mulher que conseguia me convencer à fazer quase tudo!

- Não posso. Se eu fosse sua madrinha, James teria que ser o padrinho.

- Urgh! - ela resmungou estremecendo e eu sorri levemente.

Ao menos, concordávamos em uma coisa: James era um ser totalmente desprezível.

- Alice? - Edward chamou, colocando a cabeça na fresta da porta e arregalou os olhos quando me viu. Meu coração acelerou ao vê-lo, era como se todos no cômodo pudessem ouví-lo também.

- Entre! - ela riu e me olhou com uma carinha sapeca. Quando Edward estava próximo o suficiente para que nos tocássemos, Alice suspirou: - Esqueci uma coisa lá embaixo, volto já!

Sem que pudéssemos protestar, ou se oferecer para ir no lugar dela, Alice correu para fora do quarto e fechou a porta; minha garganta fez o mesmo. Edward andou lentamente até a outra beirada da cama e se sentou, mexendo no cabelo, desconfortável. Ele olhou para os pés e continuou em silêncio.

- Eu acho que daria um dedo para saber o que você está pensando. - murmurei sem graça. Eu não queria falar porque poderia me entregar, mas também não podia seguir com aquele silêncio torturante.

- Eu acho que não daria. - continuou sério e sem me olhar.

- Edward, eu...

- Certo, se é o que quer... Me diz uma coisa, Isabella. - seus olhos verdes me queimaram como brasa quando ele os ergueu para mim, eu podia ver dor e tristeza ali.

- Sim? - quase gaguejei com a intensidade de seu olhar, de repente aquele quarto escuro (já era começo da noite e as luzes estavam apagadas, apenas um abajur estava aceso do outro lado do quarto) começou a ficar pequeno demais; quente demais para mim.

- Você o ama? Ama James Hastings?

Suspirei enquanto encarava a barrinha da minha saia, eu não poderia mentir e dizer que amava James, mas também não podia falar a verdade. A única maneira que encontrei, para não fazê-lo me entender errado foi ser um pouco idiota.

- Eu não posso amar. - aquilo era a maior verdade até o dia em que Edward me livrou do tombo no parque.

Para minha surpresa, ele sorriu. Se aproximou lentamente e meu coração voltou a bater em minhas têmporas: estávamos sozinhos num quarto escurecido e, fora Alice no andar de baixo, não tinha mais ninguém na casa de Jasper. Minha mente queria maquinar coisas que eu não podia permitir.

- Você é capaz de amar, sim. - seu tom era decisivo.

- Você não sabe! - no meu desespero para esconder a verdade dele, eu chiei grosseiramente, mas Edward ignorou esse protesto e continuou avançando em minha direção.

- Sei sim. É a coisa mais óbvia do mundo! Eu sei que você ama, e também sei a quem dedica esse amor... - separados por pouquíssimos centímetros, sua voz era apenas um murmúrio delicado.

- Edward...

- Não tente fingir. Não tente esconder. Não tente mentir. Não tente, por favor...

- Mas... - gaguejei quando ele chegou ainda mais perto.

- Você não ama James Hastings. Não ouse tentar evitar a verdade.

Seus olhos verdes penetravam minha alma e eu não conseguia achar motivos para seguir fingindo para ele.

- Não, não amo. - _"Está pisando em território perigoso, Isabella Swan"._

Seu sorriso aumentou e ficamos tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração levemente acelerada bater em meu rosto. Eu queria provar do seu beijo. Meu cérebro não conseguia mais processar informação alguma, meu corpo todo estava extremamente consciente da nossa proximidade. Cada terminação nervosa formigava enquanto ansiava agarrar Edward e afundar meus dedos em seu cabelo acobreado.

Eu não conseguia mais responder por meus atos.

- Você ama... - ele começou com um tom brincalhão e seu nariz roçou o meu. Senti um choque inebriante com aquele pequeno toque.

- Eu amo você.

Assim que soltei aquela pequena frase, com um significado tão grande e tão desatroso, tentei me arrepender, desejando poder voltar atrás e mastigar todas aquelas letras, mas não tive chance.

**Nossos lábios se encontraram e toda a pouca coerência que eu ainda tinha me abandonou completamente. Eu estava nos braços de Edward...**

* * *

**_Maravilha, foi apenas eu mencionar que ia postar frequentemente que eu dou uma bola fora dessas... Peço perdão por não aparecer na quarta, mas eu estava em semana de provas (as últimas do bimestre), então como não podia vacilar, engoli todos os livros que pude e não tive tempo de escrever. Sem contar que minha internet está querendo pregar uma peça em mim._**

**_E sim, eu sei que é sofrimento, mas é preciso sofrer para que tudo fique certo, não é? Logo tudo fica bem (eu acho - não garanto nada com esse humor péssimo que ando ultimamente - Só rezem para que fique bem rsrs)._**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews, como sempre muito fofas *-*_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Kopenhage: _**_Nossa, eu também fui criada assim, mas aprendi que alguns realmente prestam! O Edward, por exemplo! kkkkk Bom, eu também achei que ELE fosse O perfeitinho, mas claro que não é e terminamos nessa semana, um dos motivos pelo meu humor estar meio xoxo._

**_Linii iih: _**_Há males que vem para o bem ! Também detesto o James e o Chefe Swan - ainda mais depois desse capítulo ¬¬'_****

**_becka: _**_Isso é uma coisa boa, não acha? kkkkk_

**_Nanny: _**_Não sou a maior expert nessas coisas, mas eu tinha uma leve ideia. Vou nas férias de meio de ano, flor !_****

**_CarlinhaMoura: _**_Pois é, eu morro de dó dele também naquela parte. E ele pensando na Esme? Oun *-*_

**_Lyka:_**_ Anaaaaaa ! Você voltou pra mim *-*_

**_Criis: _**_Oii! Obrigada, flor! Beijoo!_

**_Rachy: _**_Obrigada, leitora nova! Beijo pra ti também! (:_

**_Ktia S: _**_Correria totaaaaal! Medicina Veterinária realmente não é nada fácil, mas é o que eu amo fazer! *-*_

_**Chega de tema-de-todos-os-capítulos né? Cansou até a mim! kk**_

_**Gente, dessa vez eu não vou poder prometer o próximo post para não acabar fazendo como da última vez, mas sei que será antes de Domingo! **_

_**E mais, prometo vir com um capítulo grandão, mesmo que eu morra de vontade de cortar nas partes dramáticas!**_

_**Beijos, lindas.**_


	14. Um Momento de Loucura

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- PONTO DE VISTA: Apenas do Edward e da Bella (Só tem um pequeno bônus do POV da Alice, nada de Robert e Kate hoje).

**Um Momento de Loucura**

* * *

_Eu estava nos braços de Edward..._

_._

**{B_POV}**

Eu nunca parei para imaginar como seria meu primeiro beijo - isso porque o _beijo_ de James não contara, naturalmente - e certamente não imaginava que seria aos 18 anos e com um homem que não era meu noivo. E eu sabia que isso era totalmente errado, mas como eu podia resistir aos seus lábios febris? Como podia me afastar do calor que emanava dele quando todo o resto do mundo era frio?

- Edward... - tentei murmurar quando ele se afastou um pouquinho apenas para recuperar seu fôlego.

- Sim?

Olhei em seus olhos e esqueci momentâneamente o que ia dizer. Isso não podia ser normal. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar a sentir seu beijo. Uma música começou a tocar no andar de baixo, mas os batimentos do meu coração eram mais altos que a melodia, de modo que não pude distinguir qual canção era.

- Alice... - Edward riu, enquanto voltava a se aproximar de mim. - Bom, eu não sabia o que você sentia, por isso joguei verde para colher maduro e...

- Eu não posso mais! - desviei meu rosto e cerrei os punhos, envergonhada por ceder fácil e nem ao menos receber uma declaração dele em troca.

Mesmo amando Edward e estando noiva de James por obrigação, eu simplesmente não podia continuar com isso. Não era digno de se fazer. Era a mesma coisa que se eu me deitasse com os dois.

- Mas, Bella... Pouco antes...

- Edward, eu estou noiva de James! - me entristeci por olhar novamente em seu rosto e ver a frieza que tomou conta de seu semblante. Eu estava causando dor à Edward.

- Você não ama o Hastings. Venha comigo, Bella. - seus dedos correram ao longo do meu rosto e ele acariciou minha bochecha com ternura, eu senti uma bola de fogo no estômago.

- Para onde? - lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos e me odiei por isso. - Eu estou fadada a ficar com James... Pelos meus pais.

- Renée não quer que se case com ele. Eu não quero vê-la nos braços de outro homem...

Enquanto dizia isso, Edward aproximou minha cabeça de seu peito e eu encaixei o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume almiscarado. Chorei mais ainda por estar agindo como uma criança. A música não parara e, no silêncio mortal do aposento, pude ouvir _Crying - Roy Orbison_.

_Eu estava bem por um tempo_

_Eu pude sorrir por um tempo_

_Mas eu vi você noite passada_

_Você segurou minha mão tão apertado..._

Instantâneamente, minhas mãos correram à procura das mãos de Edward, e ele apertou-as forte, mas sem machucar. Continuei ouvindo a música que derramava ainda mais lágrimas na camisa de Edward, mas que parecia não se importar com aquilo.

- Eu preciso ir... - falei depois de um tempo, me dando conta de que a música já tinha sido mudada.

Por que, diabos, Alice não voltou para o quarto? Por que aquela pilantrinha havia planejado isso para nós dois? Agora seria muito mais difícil seguir minha vida sem Edward Cullen, pois eu sabia que minha mente reviveria aquele beijo, reviveria o aperto de sua mão... E eu sentiria falta de seu cheiro, de seu sorriso, de seus olhares...

Chega!

- Bella...

- Edward, é preciso. Confie em mim. - segurei seu rosto perfeito em minhas mãos e olhei bem no fundo daquele mar verde. - Você não pode me salvar desse destino.

Ele jamais iria entender, mas eu apenas precisava que ele ficasse longe de James. Eu não suportaria que sua vida corresse perigo por mim. Certamente Félix e Demetri gostariam de receber novas ordens, mesmo que não fosse dos Volturi.

Com um suspiro, ele beijou minha testa e se levantou. Caminhou com lentidão até a porta e, antes de fechá-la atrás de si, murmurou algo como: _Sempre há uma salvação._

___Não para mim..._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Depois de uma declaração, um beijo apaixonado e gemidos de satisfação, Isabella me pede para confiar que não pode ser salva. Raios, por que ela correspondeu ao meu beijo, então? Por que deixar viva em minha memória algo tão bom? Algo que eu sabia que tinha perdido? Por que me dar esperanças...? Fiz bem em ocultar minha própria jura de amor, ou eu teria me sentido um patife ainda maior.

Desci as escadas, sem ânimo para olhar para Allie, tudo o que eu precisava era afundar no trabalho novamente. Sair dessa cidadezinha de merda o mais rápido possível. Esse lugar estava me deixando doente... Isabella Swan me deixava doente.

- Então...? - Alice saltitou até meu lado, e quando viu minha cara, calou-se na mesma hora.

- Acho melhor esquecermos isso...

- Não é, não, Edward! - ela protestou. - Eu juro que mato essa Bella...!

Não me importei com suas ameaças bobas, embora a baixinha parecesse realmente furiosa. Saí da casa de meu futuro cunhado e andei até o parque. Estava escuro e as luzes iluminavam muito pouco o caminho ladeado de árvores altas. Era um lugar depressivo e que expressava exatamente o que eu sentia no momento. Andei sem rumo mata adentro, sem olhar para os lados ou me importar se havia alguém perto.

- Cullen!

Ao me virar, tive a desagradável visão de James Hastings vindo em minha direção com um sorriso falso brincando nos lábios finos.

- Hastings... - fiz questão de não usar seu primeiro nome, afinal, não tínhamos intimidade para isso e eu preferia que fosse assim.

- Você sabe se a _minha_ Bella está com sua irmã, Alice? - seu tom ligeiramente possessivo me deixou enervado. Ela não devia pertencer à um homem tão ridículo quanto ele.

- Acho que está. As duas vivem para organizar tudo sobre o casamento de Alice com Jasper.

O babaca riu baixinho, como uma garotinha que fofoca para outra e tenta disfarçar, pois o objeto da fofoca está encarando-a. Olhou para os lados, em direção à densa floresta que nos cercava e seu sorriso sumiu.

- Fazendo o que aqui nesse lugar sozinho e escuro?

- Divagando.

- Sobre?

- Hastings, isso realmente não é da sua conta... - cerrei os punhos e mordi a língua: se não deixasse Bella em maus lençóis, eu teria gritado que estava beijando-a enquanto ele ria como um imbecil.

- Certo. - ele recuou alguns passos com meu mau humor. - Só lembre que a Bella é minha.

- Posso saber do que está falando? - vacilei e quase recuei um passo também.

- Mantenha distância. Apenas isso, Cullen.

Sem que eu tivesse chance de retrucar, James me deu as costas e refez o caminho até a rua iluminada. Encostei-me contra uma árvore alta e úmida e fechei os olhos: era tão óbvio assim?

Pela reputação de Bella e também pela minha própria sanidade, decidi me afastar dela. Completamente. E isso foi doloroso... Vê-la andar para lá e para cá na casa, anotando as ideias de Alice e opinando na decoração, enquanto tentava ignorar minha presença, era extremamente penoso. Nos tratávamos com educação na frente dos outros, mas se estivéssemos à sós, Bella sequer me dava um bom dia ou algo do gênero.

A primeira semana demorou muito para passar. Uma carta de Carlisle chegou. Estranhei pois ele poderia ter me ligado.

_"Edward, preciso que converse com Alice sobre um pequeno problema..._

_Sua mãe está muito sensível ultimamente e eu não acho que seja uma boa opção para ela viajar para um lugar tão longe como a América._

_Esme quer que eu a deixe com Jessica, para ir ao casamento de Allie. Mas entenda, eu não posso. E me sinto tão culpado por não estar presente no casamento de minha única filha!_

_Mas também não posso me afastar da mulher da minha vida quando ela mais precisa de mim. Você consegue entender meu dilema?_

_Eu não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e não posso deixar que Alice perca essa data tão importante. Você poderia levá-la ao altar em meu lugar, filho?_

_Imploro que entendam minha situação. _

_Amo vocês, Carlisle."_

Minha garganta ia se fechando enquanto eu avançava na leitura da carta. Mamãe estava mal.

- Eu adio o casamento! - Alice berrou para que Forks inteira ouvisse seu desespero. - Eu não me caso! Não enquanto a mamãe está desse jeito!

- Allie, você não pode... Gastamos boa parte das economias com a decoração e tudo o mais. Sem contar o que já alugamos e pagamos antecipado.

- Não me interessa, Edward! Gastamos mais, alugamos de novo, decoramos de novo... Não posso me casar sem meus pais.

Alice chorava como uma criança que perdera os pais tragicamente e levou muito tempo até que eu pudesse fazê-la entender todos os motivos que levaram Carlisle a ficar ausente em nossas vidas pela primeira vez. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe de Esme. Não depois do que houve com Elizabeth...

Além de lidar com uma Alice deprimida, uma Bella que me ignorava, um James que sorria de maneira irritante e a preocupação com o estado de saúde da minha mãe, tive de lidar com algo muito mais desagradável: Tânya Denali.

Charlie Swan, muito provavelmente no intuito de me manter afastado de sua filha, chamou Tânya para o casamento de Alice. Não o casamento propriamente dito, apenas a convidou para passar o tempo que eu ficasse lá. E Alice não teve outra escolha a não ser convidá-la. Tânya chegou com uma mala de um rosa choque horroroso, mas não tão exagerado quanto o conjunto vermelho-vivo que ela usava.

- Edward! - ela largou as malas e correu apertar minha mão, me dando um abraço meloso em seguida. Vi que Bella ficou roxa e correu para a cozinha.

Os dias de tortura passaram em câmera lenta, literalmente. O dia todo eu andava pela casa, evitando os flertes nojentos de Tânya, mas procurando evitar cruzar o caminho de Bella, que parecia querer pular no pescoço da loira a qualquer momento. Alice também parecia querer fazer o mesmo e, apenas Tânya não notava que corria perigo naquela casa.

Com uma pontada de raiva, notei que James parecia ser incapaz de afastar seus olhos pervertidos de Tânya. Mas isso também me conferiu uma alegria doentia, pois isso apenas provava que ele não amava Bella por completo! Só Bella não notava isso...

Faltando três dias para o casamento, Forks inteira parecia vibrar com a nova festa que estava por vir. Por isso eu detestava cidades pequenas: se você suspirasse, todo mundo sabia. Londres era diferente, todos precisavam cuidar de suas próprias vidas e por isso não te olhavam duas vezes. Você podia respirar com mais tranquilidade.

Continuei tentando me ver longe de Bella, mas era como se um imã me atraísse para ela. Dois dias antes casamento, eu apareci no quarto bem no momento em que ela mostrava uma _lingerie_ meio transparente para Alice e dizia que era aquela peça que minha irmã devia usar em sua noite de núpcias. Todos ficamos envergonhados: Bella e Alice por ter um homem escutando suas conversas femininas e íntimas, e eu por imaginar Alice se exibindo para Jasper daquela maneira - não era nada agradável ter uma visão daquelas de sua irmã, acredite.

- Cara, pra onde você vai me levar? - Jasper apareceu no meu quarto naquela mesma noite.

- Te levar? Pra onde você pensa que eu vou te levar? - eu estava confuso e Jasper suspirou.

- Amanhã é minha despedida de solteiro, Cullen! Então, o que vamos aprontar? - seus olhos brilharam.

- _Você_ não vai nem sonhar em aprontar nada, Hale. - rosnei.

- É uma noite para homens, calma. Não vou fazer nada que sua irmã não goste. Cruzes!

- Sei lá, então.

- Um barzinho? Restaurante?

- Que seja. - resmunguei e voltei a tentar dormir, mesmo sentindo seu olhar cravado na minha nuca. - Que é, Jasper?

- Se você tivesse chegado alguns dias antes, a Bella seria sua...

- Vá ver se estou na esquina, cabelo de miojo! - tentei acertar-lhe um travesseiro, mas ele já havia ido embora.

Então foi uma questão de dias. Tudo era muito confuso para mim: não fazia sentido algum Bella aceitar casar com o primeiro que seu pai indicara. Ela podia ter brigado mais, tentado sua segunda opção: Billy Black. Mas nem isso ela tentara... Em uma das minhas caminhadas pela cidade, encontrei Billy saindo de um mercadinho. Era difícil acreditar que ele fosse rico, pois usava roupa comum para os índios de sua pequena tribo e andava em uma caminhonete nova, mas ainda assim não era a mais cara do mercado.

- Hey! - ele saudou.

- Oi... Billy Black, certo?

- Tão certo como o inferno. - ele riu apertando minha mão. - Como vai a turma toda?

- Tão bem quanto poderiam, acho. - desviei o olhar.

- E a Bella? - eu estava com a guarda baixa, e quando olhei para ele, ele riu ainda mais. - Calma, eu só quero saber se ela está bem, não espero me casar com ela!

- Eu não disse nada...

- Mas olhou como se pudesse arrancar minhas tripas com os dentes.

Rolei os olhos e tentei desviar sua atenção para outro assunto banal: pescaria. Billy me convidou para acompanhar ele e o pai na pescaria, mas eu recusei com educação, tudo o que eu menos precisava era de um longo tempo com meus pensamentos. Eu tinha que manter a mente ocupada o máximo que podia.

Eu e Jasper decidimos ir para uma grande discoteca **[N/A: Eles não iam na 'balada', mas não tenho certeza se já se falava no termo de discoteca para o ano '58, ou se isso surgiu só em meados dos anos 60, mas enfim, ignorem essas minhas dúvidas...]** que tinha em Port Angeles, com música animada o suficiente para dançar e boas doses de bebidas alcoólicas para esquecer do estresse diário. Alice escondeu de nós onde ia passar sua noite, então fizemos o mesmo com ela. Infantil, eu sei.

Quando chegamos naquele lugar, sentei no balcão e pedi uma dose do whisky mais forte que havia e Jasper foi dançar desajeitado e sozinho. Eu ria enquanto via ele se mexer, como se fosse feito de lata e sorria como bobo. Estava na hora de eu fazer o mesmo. Levei mais bebida para mim e para ele, e assim fomos bebendo e dançando juntos. Nada de agarra-agarra, apenas esquecemos de toda a masculinidade idiota, e começamos a entornar dose atrás de dose enquanto balançávamos pra lá e pra cá, rindo como babacas - ou, como James.

Todo o nosso senso de noção e vergonha foram esquecidos.

- Cullen, se eu fosse mulher, eu pegava você! - Jasper ria como uma hiena.

- Se você fosse mulher, eu mandava queimá-lo na fogueira! Iria ser a coisa mais feia do mundo! - sequei meu copo e procurei por mais.

- Ah, eu seria sarada! Ia ser mais direta que aquela vadia da Tânya...

- Quem é que seria mais vadia, daí?

- Existiria uma diferença entre nós... Eu não seria como ela, claro! Seria mais como se...

Mas eu já não estava mais ouvindo o que quer que Jasper estivesse falando, porque meus olhos estavam grudados em uma única pessoa: Isabella Swan, que ria de maneira infantil enquanto dançava com Alice, bem no meio da pista. Eu tinha que me afastar de seu olhar penetrante para nosso próprio bem, mas quem disse que era fácil?

* * *

**{A_POV}**

Eu estava furiosa com Bella! Como ela podia deixar meu irmão com aquele olhar tão triste...? Não me importava se éramos irmãos de sangue ou apenas 'meio-irmãos'. O que me importava era o que ele devia estar passando com tudo isso.

Eu digo 'meio-irmão' porque Esme não é a verdadeira mãe de Edward.

Carlisle se casou com uma mulher chamada Elizabeth Masen, mas ela pegou uma doença muito grave quando estava grávida de Edward e, mesmo tendo os cuidados de meu pai, ela resistiu apenas três semanas após o parto. Carlisle ficou arrasado, mas ainda tinha que cuidar do filho, que por sorte não havia sido afetado pela doença materna. Esme era colega de quarto no hospital onde Elizabeth estivera internada e ficou muito penalisada por Carlisle.

Foi Esme quem amamentou Edward até um ano e meio de idade. Ela era uma mãe solteira que tinha perdido um bebê de seis meses e também estava arrasada, mas a produção de leite veio a calhar para Edward. Esme e Carlisle haviam perdido pessoas importantes em suas vidas, e isso fez com que eles se aproximassem e, antes de Edward completar três anos de idade, eles estavam se casando. E eu vim um ano depois disso e as coisas tinham entrado no eixo.

Edward foi criado por Esme, mas ela lhe contou sobre sua mãe de verdade e contou as poucas conversas que tivera com aquela mulher gentil. Mesmo assim, ele não deixou de chamá-la de mãe e nem tratou ela de modo diferente. O que era para mim, uma mostra de seu bom coração, pois normalmente as crianças que descobrem isso tardiamente, tendem a se revoltar. O que não era o caso do meu _irmaozão_.

E mesmo relembrando isso enquanto observava Bella trançar seus cabelos, eu sabia que não podia ficar brava com ela. O problema era entre eles dois e não dizia respeito à mim, embora eu adorasse meter o bedelho onde pudesse. Decidi deixá-la em paz e não foi sem esforço.

- _Vamos_ para a discoteca de Port Angeles. - anunciei enquanto me vestia.

- Qual?

- Existe mais de uma?

- Não sei. - Bella deu de ombros. - Nunca fui em uma discoteca. Charlie nunca me permitiu...

- Que crueldade... Pois bem, hoje eu convenci seus pais de que você iria dormir aqui em casa e vou te levar para um discoteca!

- Allie, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia...

- Calada! - tapei sua boca e sorri para ela pelo espelho. - Hoje a noite é minha e você vem comigo.

Bella suspirou derrotada e eu tirei minha mão de sua boca antes que ela resolvesse me morder.

- Você é perigosa... - ela murmurou e eu dei um pequeno sorriso diabólico.

- Sim, eu também acho.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Alice Cullen era louca. Ela era totalmente o oposto de Edward. E eu simplesmente não entendia como eles se davam bem, mesmo vindo dos mesmos pais e tendo a mesma criação!

Por falar em Edward, eu estava fora de mim! Aquela Tânya veio para estragar ainda mais minha vida, que já estava bem difícil com apenas Edward. Aquela _mulher_ conseguia me tirar do sério, bastava um olhar em minha direção ou um sorriso para Edward que meu sangue fervia.

Mas minha raiva era, em parte, por não poder fazer nada. Afinal de contas, ele não era meu. Era um adulto solteiro que podia fazer da vida o que bem entendesse. E eu podia apenas assistir enquanto roía as unhas de nervoso.

Alice me fez vestir uma calça ridiculamente colada e uma blusa que parecia um arco-íris de mil cores, de tão colorida que era. Me senti estúpida, mas quanto mais reclamava, mais ela fingia que não conseguia me ouvir. Desistir de gastar saliva com ela no oitavo protesto sem sucesso.

Ela também me ofereceu um pouco de bebida, com a desculpa de que precisávamos relaxar um pouco antes. Eu mandei tudo para o inferno: minha vida já estava atolada no brejo mesmo, meu pai estava me fazendo mal conscientemente, meu noivo era psicótico, o amor da minha vida tinha um chaveiro pendurado em seu braço - um chaveiro que vestia roupas de cores berrantes e com decotes assustadores, e uma coleira de neón que dizia "Eu sou uma vadia de marca maior!" -, eu ia perder meu melhor amigo porque ele ia se casar, e minha nova suposta amiga queria me mandar para um lugar onde tudo poderia acontecer. Mandei tudo para o alto e virei uma garrafa de vodka, sem pensar duas vezes.

O líquido desceu queimando e rasgando minha garganta e minhas entranhas. Tossi e tive uma onda de calor, mas ignorei. Virei o copo de Alice também.

- Calma, filha! - ela arregalou os olhos. **[N/A: Elas (Kate e Bella) só sabem se soltar depois de regadas à álcool, credo ¬¬']**

Depois de um tempo curto, comecei a sentir uma leve sensação de bem estar e uma vontade louca de falar tudo o que me desse vontade, ou rir de qualquer besteira. Seguimos para Port Angeles enquanto eu contava para Alice de um sonho erótico que eu tivera com apenas quatorze anos.

- Eca, Bella! - ela gargalhou, também não estava em uma condição muito diferente da minha. - Isso é muito nojento! Muito mesmo!

- E daí? Só sei que quando acordei no dia seguinte, minha calcinha estava úmida e...

- Eu não preciso saber de mais nada! - ela me olhou séria por um segundo antes de voltarmos a rir como idiotas.

Quando chegamos na frente da discoteca, eu precisei me esforçar em me equilibrar para sair do carro.

- Você fez meu cerebelo pifar! - resmunguei para Alice. - Era ele quem controlava meu equilíbrio.

- Eu fiz? Foi você quem entornou aquela garrafa!

- Dane-se, o cerebelo pifou do mesmo jeito...

- Mesmo _um pouco_ alterada você ainda consegue bancar a garota estudiosa, cruzes! - resmunguei qualquer coisa e ignorei sua risadinha enquanto eu quase tropeçava.

Eu sabia tudo o que estava fazendo: sabia que estava dançando com pessoas desconhecidas, sabia que estava bebendo um pouco mais do que devia, sabia que não estava corando com os flertes descarados dos homens mais velhos... Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar direito, eu acabava fazendo tudo o que me dava vontade, e isso incluiu xingar a mãe de um homem que tentou passar a mão em mim, como se eu fosse do tipo de garota que aceitava essas carícias.

E eu sabia que estava começando a corar, pela primeira vez na noite, quando vi seus olhos verdes postos em mim.

Edward me olhava como se acabasse de descobrir minha existência no planeta e eu não pude evitar abrir um sorriso para ele. Afinal, por que eu estava evitando-o mesmo? Nem eu podia me lembrar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Allie me arrastou. - respondi e notei que minha voz também estava um pouco arrastada. Olhei em volta e não enxerguei Alice em qualquer lugar.

Edward me olhava com desejo queimando em seus olhos, e eu me vi beijando-o com vontade. Nada mais importava, apenas a ânsia que eu tinha pelos seus toques. De algum modo fomos parar no carro de Edward e arrancamos para a estrada. Sem dizer palavra alguma, então em esforcei em quebrar o silêncio.

- E Alice e Jasper? - perguntei enquanto observava a discoteca sumir de vista.

- Eles vão ficar bem...

- E nós? - engoli em seco enquanto encarava seu perfil.

- É o que veremos. - seu rosto estava concentrado na estrada e eu sabia que ele estava se esforçando para ficar sério, mas eu tinha certeza de que nenhum dos dois estava sóbrio o bastante.

Decidi deixar pra lá, como eu disse, nada mais importava. Paramos em um pequeno hotel na beira da estrada. Eu já tinha estado ali antes com uma Renée marcada pela violência doméstica, quando ela tentara fugir de casa após uma briga feia com Charlie. Edward pediu um quarto e eu comecei a ficar nervosa, mas ainda era muito pouco. A Bella sem efeito do álcool provavelmente já estaria em pânico no momento.

Só que a Bella sob o efeito relaxante iria até o fim...

Mas... Onde seria esse fim?

* * *

**_Grande para o padrão, não acham? kk _**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews, como sempre muito fofas *-*_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Kopenhage: _**_Terminei porque eu sou extremamente feminista.. Não gosto de infantilidade também, sabe... É complicado, mas a gente leva do jeito que pode._

**_Linii iih: _**_Essa insegurança é até bastante normal. O Rob enrola muito mesmo, eu sei. Viciante, mas eu sofro pra não cortar! kkk_

**_CarlinhaMoura: _**_Gostou do jeitinho que ele veio chegando? kk_

**_Lyka: _**_Por você, a fic toda teria essa 'pegação-geral' kkkk Safada! U.U'_

**_Nanny: _**_Estou muito brava contigo ¬¬'_

**_Ktia S: _**_Obrigada pelos votos! É meu sonho sim... Chegando de fininho e conseguindo o que queria kkkkk_

**_danimelo: _**_Que bom que gostou ;*_

**_Carolziinha: _**_Sim, FINALMENTE aconteceu!_

**_: _**_Finalmente o tão esperado__ Kiss desses dois :D_

**_Jana Pepita: _**_Mais, mais, mais? Assim? Ah, bem vinda (:_

**_Eu morri de vontade de dividir isso em dois ou três, apenas para deixar naquele suspensinho, mas eu havia prometido! E aí está. _**

**_Mas eu fui OBRIGADA a cortar bem ali ! D=_**

**_E agora? Ela vai até o fim ou não? kkkkkk :x_**

**_Sugestões (embora eu tenha quase certeza das respostas...)?_**


	15. Dia do Cão

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Pequeno bônus até o capítulo da semana ficar pronto. POV apenas do Robert e da Kate.

**Dia do Cão**

* * *

_Assim que terminássemos de ler, tudo - a vida dos avós, seus segredos e o relacionamento entre Robert e eu - acabaria._

**{R_POV}**

Eu ia surtar!

- Mãe, não me diga que...

- Rob, me escute com atenção, por favor. - ela me lançou um olhar severo. - Eu sei que é perfeitamente normal na sua idade isso e eu quero que...

- A questão é que, - meu pai interrompeu-a com um pigarro. - você e a garota que você jura ser sua amiga ficam o dia todo, _todos os dias_, trancados no seu quarto.

- Pelo amor de Deus! - quase gritei, minhas bochechas queimavam como brasas. - Vocês não podem estar pensando nisso!

- E você quer que pensemos o quê? - meu pai sorriu. - Se fosse eu no seu lugar...

Reneesme deu-lhe uma cotovelada forte que doeu até em mim e o fez se calar. Aqui estava eu: tendo uma conversa constrangedora com meus pais. Ridículo.

- Olhem, vocês precisam confiar em mim dessa vez. Eu e Kate somos _apenas_ amigos. Juro!

Pude ver a dúvida cruzar o olhar da minha mãe, mas meu pai mantinha o mesmo sorriso bobo, convencido de que Kate e eu havíamos avançado o sinal. _Isso era ridículo! _Nunca imaginei que eles quisessem ter esse tipo de conversa comigo. Ou, pelo menos, que minha mãe tivesse o bom senso de mandar meu pai conversar sobre isso como se fosse meu amigo e apenas quisesse me apoiar. Não que eles resolvessem me emparedar após a aula e ficassem com ares de que sabiam que eu estava mentindo, mesmo quando eu não estava.

- Acabamos aqui? - perguntei com um suspiro.

- Pegue. - meu pai me estendeu uma sacolinha e eu a peguei sem ver o que havia dentro. - Agora acabamos.

- Ótimo. - subi às pressas para meu quarto, querendo por tudo que um buraco se abrisse naquela sala e simplesmente me engolisse.

Quando cheguei, tirei o baú dos meus avós de perto da cama e me estendi no tapete felpudo. Olhei para a sacola que meu pai me dera e resolvi ver o que havia dentro. Ao abrir, não sabia se ria ou se ficava chocado: um _pacote_ de camisinhas! Vi também que tinha um papel dobrado e lí: _"Sua mãe não precisa saber disso, certo?"_

Dia do cão.

Larguei a sacola perto do baú e voltei a encarar as bordas de gesso que adornavam o teto do meu quarto e fixei meu olhar na luz clara. Acho que fiquei tanto tempo assim, que me assustei quando uma batida tímida na porta me despertou do transe. Era Kate.

- Oi...

- Oi. - assim que a olhei, lembrei da conversa com meus pais e corei.

- Mais um _round_? - ela perguntou, incerta e minha mente (por culpa dos meus pais, diga-se se passagem!) começou a maquinar os vários sentidos que palavra _round_ poderia, de repente, ter.

- Claro... - me esforcei em concentrar no seu real significado.

Kate veio andando até meu lado e se sentou. Observei-a se arrumar sobre as pernas cruzadas antes de se inclinar para o baú, a fim de pegar o diário. Mas o que suas mãos encontraram foi a sacola largada de qualquer jeito e o pacote absurdo ligeiramente saindo do plástico. Corei furiosamente e minha voz se encontrou presa na garganta quando ela pegou-o nas mãos.

- O que...? Oh, meu Deus! - ela gaguejou baixinho, jogando o embrulho de volta no chão. - Desculpa!

Corri até o pacote e o levei até o banheiro. Ao voltar, Kate estava em pé próximo à porta, e encarava os próprios pés.

- Desculpa por ter...

- Não é nada do que está pensando! - falei muito rápido. Queria que ela me encarasse, mas ela não o fez.

- Acho melhor eu ir por hoje, não...?

- Kate...

- Sim, acho que sim. - ela falou pra si mesma e me deu as costas.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Oh, meu Deus do céu! Ele tinha um pacote de camisinhas largado no chão! Que vergonha!

Eu sabia que Robert provavelmente seria como todos os outros garotos da escola: apenas mais um pegador. Mas, pela primeira vez, tentei ignorar a razão... Ótimo resultado.

Saí correndo de seu quarto, pois não tinha coragem de encará-lo nos olhos. Com quantas...? Aliás, com _quem_...? Argh, era melhor não pensar muito no assunto, ou eu ficaria ainda pior. Mas talvez o comportamento de Julie, sendo tão pegajosa daquela maneira fosse devido à...

- Já está indo, querida? - a voz da mãe de Robert me pegou de surpresa.

Ultimamente, eu andava quase que livremente pela casa enorme dele. Seus pais quase nunca estavam lá e eu tinha passe livre. Mas me esquecia de que quando eles estavam lá, eu precisava recordar dos bons modos.

- Ah, já sim. Só vim para...

- Kate! - Robert me chamou do alto das escadas de mármore e dona Reneesme olhou para ele e voltou a me encarar, como se entendesse algo além do que eu mesma compreendia.

- Acho melhor deixá-los à sós. - sem outra palavra, ela me deu as costas e foi para a cozinha. Engoli em seco.

- Vamos, você não pode ir agora. Nem... _Fizemos o que tínhamos para fazer_! - seus pais não podiam saber sobre o diário e o baú, por isso evitávamos falar sobre ambos na presença do senhor e da senhora Black.

Quando Robert disse isso, seu pai, Jacob Black, apareceu na sala e sorriu para nós dois.

- Eu sabia! - ele riu baixinho e continuou a repetir isso até sumir de nossas vistas.

Do que ele sabia? O que havia com todos hoje?

- Acho que não temos nada para fazer por hoje... - tentei sorrir e falhei miseravelmente. - Eu preciso ir, Robert.

Sem esperar outra resposta, dei-lhe as costas novamente e me afundei no banco de motorista do meu judiado Pontiac. Lágrimas rolaram sem minha permissão e eu me vi triste. Em seguida uma onda de raiva tomou conta de mim por ter sido tão boba e acreditar que nos pequenos gestos Robert pudesse, talvez, estar começando a gostar de mim.

E eu estava com raiva por sentir ciúmes de alguém que nunca me pertencera ou que pertenceria. Eu precisava pular fora daquilo imediatamente e nada melhor do que recomeçar do zero.

Voltei o mais rápido que podia e coloquei uma roupa apropriada para fazer uma caminhada. Precisava me desestressar. Dessa vez o conjunto era mais justo que a maioria dos que eu possuía e era todo em preto e lilás, minha cor favorita.

- Barry! - assim que ele veio até mim, chacoalhei a coleira na sua frente e ele entendeu meu recado, abanando o rabo furiosamente e abocanhando a coleira.

Coloquei-a em seu pescoço e saímos para uma tarde cinzenta, mas sem ameaça de chuva tão cedo. Caminhar com Barry era a mesma coisa que colocar uma melancia no pescoço e correr nua pelo parque: aquele cachorro era uma pilha! Me arrastava de qualquer jeito, queria _marcar território_ em todas as árvores do parque - sendo que o mesmo _só tinha _árvores! - e queria cheirar todos os que passavam por nós. E como aquele labrador não era nada pequeno, muitos se assustavam ou crianças choravam.

Mas meu humor estava péssimo para me importar com o choro daquelas crianças ranhentas.

- Hey!

Olhei para o lugar de onde saíra a voz e vi que Barry comera metade do cachorro quente de um garoto loiro e de olhos verdes. Ele era bonito e tinha um cabelo todo enroladinho.

- Desculpe pelo Barry... Eu pago outro cachorro quente para você. - murmurei sem jeito enquanto caçava por dinheiro em meus bolsos.

- Qualquer um imaginaria que isso é mais um convite para sair... - ele riu e eu corei.

- Sair? É apenas um cachorro quente!

- Então, me acompanha em _apenas um cachorro quente_? - seu sorriso torto, muito parecido ao de Robert, me fez sentir as orelhas quentes.

Dane-se o Cullen!

- Tenho escolha? - brinquei.

- Não.

- Certo, eu te acompanho em apenas um cachorro quente...

* * *

**_Como eu disse, apenas um bônus. Deu vontade de estragar um pouco com o que a Kate sente pelo Robert kkkk Mas não me matem por isso, vocês vão entender mais pra frente que isso foi necessário, ok?_**

**_As reviews que recebi do capítulo anterior eu responderei no próximo, até porque estou sem tempo agora. Acordei mais cedo apenas para postar (minhas aulas começam de tarde hoje)._**

**_Até o sábado, provavelmente. Beijinhos!_**


	16. Se Arriscando Por Uma Boa Causa

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- meirel . silva, desculpa, seu nick não saiu na hora que publiquei o capítulo '-' Aprendi agora que tenho que separar do pontinho ali do meio ^^

**Se Arriscando Por Uma Boa Causa**

* * *

_Certo, eu te acompanho em apenas um cachorro quente..._

_._

**{K_POV}**

_Aquele garoto parecia ter saído de uma linda pintura de anjos. Não que ele fosse mais bonito que Robert! Jamais... Mas ele tinha traços angelicais: cabelos loiros enroladinhos, olhos de um verde escuro incomum, diferente da tonalidade dos de Robert. Seu sorriso pequeno nunca abandonava o rosto e ele parecia alegre em comentar sobre o tempo ruim de Forks, ou como Barry tinha mania de olhar para mim como se pedisse permissão para babar em alguém..._

_- Wellington..._

_- Kate._

_- Certo. Onde vendem cachorro quente por aqui?_

_Eu o olhei incrédula, por um momento._

_- Você estava comendo um! - ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros._

_- Aqueles eram especiais da minha vó._

_- Barry, eu ainda enforco você, mastigador ambulante. - murmurei para mim mesma, mas o garoto ouviu e soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, que me fez sorrir. - Fazemos o que agora?_

_- Vovó odeia cozinhar, mas... Acho que ela pode abrir uma exceção para o querido netinho Jared..._

_- Eu não quero atrapalhar ela!_

_- Relaxa!_

_Jared pegou em meu braço e saiu me arrastando pelo parque, enquanto arrastava Barry com a outra mão, sem parecer fazer qualquer esforço. Ser puxada é uma coisa, mas eu já estava cansada de ser literalmente arrastada. Quando pensei em reclamar, gelei ao ver quem eu menos esperava do outro lado da rua: Cullen._

_Engoli em seco e estaquei. Ele avaliou Jared da cabeça aos pés, com um olhar reprovador e isso me irritou, mas preferi morder a língua a ter qualquer outro tipo de desentendimento com ele novamente. Corri os olhos pela camisa apertada que ele usava, marcando cada músculo e desviei o olhar, corada. Ridículo que ele ainda tivesse esse efeito sobre mim!_

_- Kate...? - ele pareceu hesitante._

_- Seu amigo? - Jared voltou a me olhar e flagrou meu enrubescer, voltou os olhos para Robert e soltou meu braço rapidamente. - Ah! Seu namorado!_

_Ele disse alto o suficiente para que qualquer um nos ouvisse. Eu corei furiosamente e vi Robert abaixar o olhar para os próprios pés. _

_- N-não... - gaguejei._

_- Desculpe, estava meio na cara do jeito que ele olhava pra você..._

Cale a boca, Jared!_ Gemi internamente enquanto as orelhas iam esquentando rapidamente. Jared sorriu consigo mesmo e voltou a me encarar._

_- Então, ainda de pé o cachorro quente? Pode convidar seu _amigo_, se quiser..._

_- Não estou interessado, de qualquer forma. Obrigado. - a voz de Robert soou decidida e, antes de se afastar, ele me lançou um olhar cheio de tristeza e eu me encolhi internamente. Mas que inferno!_

* * *

**{B_POV}**

**Mas... Onde seria o fim? Até onde essa Bella poderia chegar...?**

Eu continuei a olhar para fora da janela, tentando por tudo no mundo encontrar minha razão idiota. Eu precisava dela antes que acabasse cometendo algo muito errado. Algo muito pior que um simples beijo em um quarto semi escuro. Vi os carros parados no estacionamento e um deles chacoalhava como se houvesse uma discoteca ali dentro. Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo.

- Bella, olhe para mim...

Sua voz era suave e tentadora. Não resisti e voltei meu rosto em sua direção. Assim que encontrei seus olhos perigosamente perto dos meus, esqueci qualquer tentativa inútil de encontrar a razão. Ele tinha o poder de me fazer perder qualquer linha de raciocínio.

- Não irei te forçar a fazer nada que não queria, amor.

Eu mal notei que ele me chamara de amor pela primeira vez porque eu estava extremamente irritada com outra coisa: ele era perfeito demais! Se algo acontecesse essa noite, eu não poderia sequer culpá-lo, pois ele estava deixando a difícil escolha em minhas mãos. Argh, droga de homem perfeito!

Assenti e continuei em silêncio enquanto meu coração debatia loucamente contra meus bons costumes - a razão ainda longe de dar sinal de vida -. Se algo realmente viesse a ocorrer, eu correria um grande risco de ficar exposta à toda Forks. Eu envergonharia minha mãe e seria odiada por Charlie, mais do que eu parecia já ser.

Mas concluí rapidamente que nada disso me importava. Não quando haviam coisas maiores em jogo: a segurança dos meus pais. Se James soubesse o que eu ponderava em fazer no momento, ele na certa não hesitaria em chamar Félix e Demetri para fazerem aquilo que eles sabem fazer de melhor. Eu precisava pensar também em Jane, irmã de James, que era louca de paixão por Jasper. Ela também não mediria esforços para separá-lo de Alice.

Eram tantos problemas que rodopiavam em minha mente, que não me dei conta quando o carro estacionou completamente em sua vaga. Puxei o ar com dificuldade e comecei a sentir o estômago ir gelando aos poucos, como se fosse uma pequena tortura.

Senti os olhos de Edward cravados em meu perfil, mas não tive coragem de olhá-lo. Ele ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, antes de abrir a porta e sair. Suspirei ao ver que ele abria a porta para mim mesma e me estendia a mão como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ergui minha mão trêmula em sua direção e, ao tocá-lo, fiquei chocada. Sua mão estava escorregadia pelo suor frio e eu não sabia se sentia alívio por ele estar tão nervoso quanto eu, ou se me desesperava por ver que ele não estava totalmente no controle daquela situação.

_Já chega, Isabella Swan! Você vai ter uma crise, desse jeito!_

Edward passou um braço em volta do meu ombro e me puxou para o calor de seu corpo. A noite estava fria e eu me encolhi contra ele, procurando um maior contanto com aquele calor gostoso. Seu perfume inebriante enchia minhas narinas e eu apenas inalava uma quantidade cada vez maior, como se estivesse ficando dependente de alguma substância química.

Ele riu e abriu a porta do nosso quarto: Não tinha nada de especial, apenas uma cama de casal grande o bastante para...! Uma porta onde devia ser o banheiro e um grande sofá de couro preto. Nada de flores ou velas, como eu havia imaginado nos últimos anos; nada de música romântica para me descontrair; nada de lençóis de seda para me cobrir no dia seguinte; nada de banheira para vegetar no fim da noite... Nada. Nada a não ser Edward.

E, para mim, estava perfeito daquela maneira. Ele tornava tudo mais belo.

Sentei na pontinha da cama e ele se trancou no banheiro. Era agora ou nunca: eu precisava me decidir. Eram algumas horas de prazer _versus_ toda a minha vida em Forks como uma garota de boa raputação e grande respeito.

Mas... Que vida?

Uma vida ao lado de James? Aturando Jane como minha cunhada? Charlie vindo na casa de James todos os domingos, esperando que eu lhe desse _muitos_ netos?

Ah, essa vida não era o que eu queria!

Continuei na minha guerra interior até que senti o colchão atrás de mim afundar. Virei, temerosa, e encontrei Edward sentado na cama, molhado após o banho - quanto tempo eu fiquei _Off_? - e apenas com uma toalha cinza enrolada na cintura. Arregalei os olhos para a quantidade de massa muscular que de repente brotara na minha frente. Ele era, no mínimo, magnífico!

Ele tinha as costas largas e cheias de pintinhas nos ombros, braços que nos chamavam para pendurar ali e nunca mais soltar, tórax e barriga toda definida. Onde ele conseguira aquele corpo?

- Bella, respira... - ele corou com meu olhar passeando por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Seu cabelo molhado deixavam gordas gotas de água escorrendo lentamente pelo pescoço e pelo peito. A franja cobria-lhe os olhos verdes e eu não conseguia encontrar meu fôlego novamente.

Pela sua cara de preocupação, imaginei que ele pudesse pular em mim e tentar respiração boca a boca e, eu de fato, não acharia nada ruim se ele fizesse isso. Soltei um longo suspiro ao perceber que estava me tornando uma pervertida. Como eu iria fazer aquilo? Não estávamos em clima romântico, e nossos corpos não pareciam a ponto de entrar em combustão.

- Eu estraguei tudo, não foi? - murmurei num fio de voz.

Edward abriu um sorriso e levantou da cama e andou até ficar de frente para mim. Ergui os olhos para seu rosto muito acima de mim, evitando encarar a toalha precariamente enrolada em sua cintura.

- Se alguém estragou algo, esse alguém foi eu.

- Não...

Edward me deu a mão e eu a peguei. Ele me puxou contra seu corpo e eu senti as gotas de água grudarem minha camiseta contra mim mesma. Ele estava ainda mais quente que antes e isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que várias borboletas alçassem voo em meu estômago. Aquela proximidade me deixou tensa, mas ainda assim o abracei como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Ele se inclinou levemente para trás para poder olhar em meus olhos, com um sorriso aterradoramente lindo.

- Sabe que eu te amei por um olhar e que foi eterno a partir disso, não? - sua frase era igual a de algumas semanas atrás.

Meu próprio corpo entrou em combustão na mesma hora. Edward me amava. Senti minha cabeça rodar numa mistura inebriante do cheiro bom que desprendia dele e do álcool que teimava em fazer um pouco de efeito. Eu, de certo, não estava bêbada, apenas menos envergonhada com toda a situação. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o puxei para um beijo cheio de amor e luxúria, enquanto lágrimas de felicidade rolavam pelos cantos dos meus olhos.

Edward tentou ser carinhoso e paciente comigo, mas eu não queria isso. Rosnei levemente contra seu pescoço e o ataquei. Minhas mãos gulosas tentavam abarcar todas as partes possíveis de seu corpo divino e ele tentava se manter no controle enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam em seu peito e depois sua barriga, perigosamente perto de seu quadril. Ele começou a aumentar o ritmo de suas arfadas e desistiu de tentar se segurar: me empurrou gentilmente contra a cama e eu caí deitada. Olhei novamente para aquele deus que estava em pé na minha frente e que ficava absurdamente lindo quando recortado contra a pouca iluminação que provinha da porta entreaberta do banheiro.

O rosto envolvido em sombras dava um ar misterioso e eu só podia identificar seus olhos claros que me queimavam.

- Edward... - implorei envergonhada porque ele ficara me observando por um bom tempo.

Ouvi seu risinho antes de se inclinar em minha direção e colar totalmente seu corpo no meu, me apertando de um jeito bom contra o colchão. Senti sua _alegria_ contra a minha virilha e ardi em chamas de vergonha e desejo.

- Não fique tensa, amor... - ele murmurou contra meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo. - Eu vou te amar como você merece e, enquanto nos arriscamos dessa maneira, eu vou te mostrar que você é minha. _Só_ minha... **[N/A: Morri***]**

* * *

_**Acabou assim! kkk **_

_**Mas o próximo capítulo já está pela metade e eu vou dar essa enroladinha apenas para... Deixar vocês na curiosidade mesmo. Mas eu não vou escrever lemons até porque pode ser ofensivo para alguém e eu não quero que isso aconteça (Me desculpem pervas de plantão - leia-se: Lyka! ^^).**_

_**Quanta curiosidade para saber quem é o tal 'loirinho'... Calma, amores! =)**_

_**Nanny: **__Sério mesmo que você não tem ideia do que fez? =O_

**___Ktia S: _**___Calma, respira... kkk Sim, você pode matar a Putânya, mas espere mais um pouco, ok? Certo, espere beeeem mais!_

**___Linii iih_**___: Meu Deus! Imaginei você escrevendo todas essas perguntas agora.. Não quebrou o teclado, né? kk Tantas perguntas que nem eu mesma sei a resposta! kkk_

**_Lyka_**_: Eu sei que é minha culpa, e adoro fazer isso com você! =D_

**_Kopenhage_**_: Bom, uma coisa que você queria aconteceu, mas a outra eu não posse te garantir nada! ^^_

**_Carolziinha_**_: Xiii... Acho melhor eu nem falar mais nada agora... kkkk_

**_Frieden'n_**_: Welcomeee \o/ Li todas as suas reviews e adorei *-* Emprestar meu potinho de ideias? kkk Quer o segredo..? =x_

**_becka_**_: O Jake sempre foi o maior boboca... kk Mas eu até que gosto dele se metendo entre Blackwell =) Trauma com pais? É... Pode-se dizer que sim! UAHSUHASUH'_

**_Até quarta-feira para saber 'o que realmente aconteceu' kkk_**

**_Adoro cortar nessas partes, já disse isso? =x_**


	17. Eu Mentiria

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Juro que o capítulo não tão grande como a barrinha ali indica, é culpa da música, que por falar nisso, tem o link no meu perfil. Recomendo =D (100 reviews? Não! Jura? *-* Amei e obrigada a todas que acompanham essa história louca! Beijinhos e ótima leitura!

**Eu Mentiria**

* * *

_Eu vou te mostrar que você é minha. _Só_ minha..._

.

Eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado: eu estava sendo testado. Levado ao limite!

Tentei ser carinhoso e paciente, mas Bella não parecia querer carinho ou paciência. Ela tinha uma urgência crescente em cada toque e eu tinha uma defesa cada vez menor à eles. Ela tinha as bochechas mais vermelhas que nunca pela vergonha do momento, embora isso não diminuísse sua vontade por algo a mais.

Eu sabia que não era certo; sabia que eu e Bella corríamos um perigo maior do que apenas ficarmos mal falados na cidade mais fofoqueira dos Estados Unidos. Eu não conseguia dizer exatamente o tipo de perigo que estávamos correndo, mas eu podia sentir através do receio de Bella. Aquilo era estranho, como se estivéssemos conectados e, de alguma maneira, eu podia captar os sentimentos dela.

Se fosse da maneira correta, eu teria levado-a para passeios românticos, teríamos longas conversas, eu tocaria em sua mão após o consentimento de Charlie e roubaria beijos singelos quando ela menos esperasse. Eu pediria sua mão em casamento e a benção de seus pais. Mas aquela não era a maneira correta. Não estávamos seguindo o padrão estabelecido pela sociedade; não estávamos submetidos às suas regras de conduta.

Éramos apenas isso: forças incapazes de serem controladas. Forças que, quando juntas, podiam...

- Edward... - ela me tirou dos devaneios e eu voltei a focar no que estávamos preste a fazer.

Eu queria que ela gritasse e impedisse que minhas mãos subissem por suas coxas, queria que ela ficasse horrorizada com a situação e fugisse de mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo, fui obrigado a calar seu seguinte protesto, porque a parte egoísta que havia em mim não queria deixá-la sair da roda de meus braços. Era tão injusto que eu não pudesse tê-la para mim da maneira certa!

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_- Robert! Espera, garoto!_

_Eu não queria encará-la nos olhos, pois sabia que estava errado. Eu não tinha nenhum direito sobre Kate Wellington e não podia ficar com aquele sentimento angustiante preso em minha garganta apenas por vê-la junto à outro. Ele era um pouco menor que eu, mas parecia ter muito mais massa muscular do que eu sonharia em ter. Sua pele era bronzeada, diferente de todos os "queijos embolorados" que moravam nessa cidade._

_Suspirei e vesti minha antiga máscara arrogante._

_- Que é, Wellington?_

_Ela hesitou por um momento e encarou os pés._

_- Você podia vir com a gente, a vó do Jared..._

_- Já disse que não quero. Obrigado. - eu estava tentado a aceitar o convite apenas para ser impertinente, apenas para não deixar o garoto se aproveitar da minha... Minha amiga._

_Gemi internamente quando meu raciocínio não quis aceitar aquele termo para a garota. Eu estava perdido._

_- Então vamos ler mais um pouco..._

_- Kate._

_- Por favor! - seus olhos esverdeados brilharam em minha direção e eu parecia incapaz de dizer um simples 'não' para ela. Droga de sentimento!_

_Inclinei-me para ficar na altura de seus olhos, e isso fez com que nossos rostos ficassem poucos centímetros separados. Ela ficou da cor de um tomate na mesma hora e eu sorri, murmurando em seguida:_

_- Mas ele não vai junto, não é? - minha voz parecia divertida, mas no fundo eu implorava que ela não resolvesse levar o tal Jared pendurado nos braços._

_- É claro que não! - ela se indignou. - Ou ele pode saber do Diário?_

_Fechei a cara e não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para que ela virasse para o garoto loiro e inventasse qualquer desculpa. Eu era infantil o bastante para fazer uma dancinha da vitória apenas por ter tido sucesso em fazê-la dispensar outro garoto com tanta facilidade, mas resolvi plantar os pés no chão e observar a despedida em silêncio. Eles agiam como se fossem grande amigos há muito tempo! Urgh!_

_Abri a porta do passageiro - um gesto cavalheiro que meu pai insistira em me ensinar - e esperei ela entrar. Quando me sentei atrás do volante, notei que Kate procurava por alguma música no rádio. Ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto ela continuava a apertar os botões; normalmente ela colocava o cinto e ficava em silêncio, sem tocar em mais nada. Voltei a atenção para a rua que se estendia à nossa frente enquanto uma melodia que eu nunca ouvira antes começava a tocar. Quando a mulher começou a cantar, eu entendi porque nunca ouvira: era o tipo de música para adolescentezinhas apaixonadas. _

_A surpresa foi ouvir Kate acompanhando a letra, mesmo que ela estivesse muda, seus lábios se moviam de acordo com a letra já decorada._

***I don't think that passenger seat**

Eu não acho que esse banco de passageiro

**Has ever looked this good to me**

Alguma vez tenha parecido tão bom para mim

**He tells me about his night**

Ele me conta sobre sua noite

**I count the colors in his eyes**

Eu conto as cores em seus olhos

_Sorri e voltei a encarar a estrada, prestando mais atenção à letra da música._

**Don't ever fall in love**

Nunca se apaixonou

**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**

Ele jura, enquanto passa os dedos por seu cabelo

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

Estou rindo porque espero que ele esteja errado

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

E eu acho que isso nunca tenha passado por sua cabeça

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**

Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso

**But I know all his favorite songs**

Mas eu conheço todas as suas músicas favoritas

.

**And I could tell you**

E eu poderia dizer

**His favorite color's green**

Que sua cor favorita é verde

_Abaixei o olhar para a cor da minha camiseta e sorri em silêncio - minha cor preferida era mesmo o verde..._

**He loves to argue**

Ele adora discutir

**Born on the seventeenth**

Nasceu no dia dezessete

**His sister's beautiful**

Sua irmã é linda

**He has his father's eyes**

Ele tem os olhos do pai

**And if you ask me if I love him...**

E se você me perguntasse se eu o amo

**I'd lie**

Eu mentiria

.

**He looks around the room**

Ele olha ao redor da sala

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

E inocentemente ignora a verdade

**Shouldn't I like your walk?**

Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?

**Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long?**

Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso decorado por tanto tempo?

.

**He sees everything in black and white**

Ele vê tudo em preto e branco

**Never let nobody see him cry**

Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

E eu não deixo que me vejam desejando que ele fosse meu

**He stands there, then walks away**

Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora

**My God, if I could only say**

Meu Deus, se eu pudesse apenas dizer

**I'm holding every breath for you**

Que estou segurando cada respiração por você

_Nesse momento, Kate soltou um longo suspiro e eu não consegui olhar para ela, mesmo sabendo que seu rosto estava virado para a janela, observando a mata que fechava os lados da estrada que levava até minha casa._

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**

Ele nunca te disse, mas ele sabe tocar guitarra

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração

**First thought when I wake up is**

Meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar é

**My God, he's beautiful**

Meu Deus, ele é lindo

**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**

Então coloco minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre

.

**Yes I could tell you**

Sim, eu poderia te dizer

**His favorite color's green**

Que sua cor favorita é verde

**He loves to argue**

Ele adora discutir

**Oh, and it kills me**

Oh, e isso me mata

**His sister's beautiful**

Sua irmã é linda

**He has his father's eyes**

Ele tem os olhos do pai

**And if you ask me if I love him...**

E se você perguntasse se eu o amo...

**If you ask me if I love him..**

Se perguntasse se eu o amo...

**I'd lie**

Eu mentiria.

_A música acabou no mesmo instante em que eu estacionava a BMW em frente às portas de vidro. Hoje meus pais não estavam em casa e Kate sabia, sem me olhar, ela saiu do carro e já foi entrando. Ri sozinho, ainda dentro do carro, ao ver como ela estava habituada a entrar em minha casa. Segui pelas escadas e a encontrei deitada no sofá escuro do meu quarto, com as pernas apoiadas no alto e os cabelos espalhados em todas as direções. Precisei desviar o olhar enquanto ela procurava pela página em que havíamos parado._

_- Hm, Robert? - ela estava vermelha de novo._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu não acho certo lermos isso... Afinal de contas, são os momentos íntimos dos seus avós, sabe como é._

_- Mas..._

_- Se você quiser ler, se tranque no banheiro à noite e leia sozinho! - ela me lançou um olhar maligno e eu engoli em seco, apenas concordando com a cabeça. - Vejamos..._

_- Kate? - esperei que ela desviasse os olhos da página e me olhasse. - Você... Você mentiria...?_

_Ela parecia confusa no começo, mas assim que ela associou minha pergunta à música que acabamos de ouvir, seus olhos se arregalaram e as orelhas ficaram tão vermelhas quanto suas maçãs do rosto. Se fosse outro tipo de assunto, eu provavelmente estaria rindo de sua careta. Kate continuou em silêncio e eu desisti de obter uma resposta._

_- Provavelmente, sim. Eu mentiria... - sua voz era muito baixa e essa foi a minha vez de corar. Continuei brincando com as bordas do tapete e fingi que não ouvi seu murmúrio. Convencida, ela voltou a ler o diário, evitando assim, mais perguntas constrangedoras._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Era tudo meio estranho. Eu senti minha cabeça latejar e as pálpebras doerem com a claridade incômoda.

Meu nariz enrugou com o forte cheiro de álcool que desprendia à minha volta e foi preciso alguns segundos a mais até que eu pudesse entender onde eu estava, e o que ocorrera antes.

_Edward, nós... Eu não acho que... Por favor! Eu te amo._

As palavras dela ainda rodopiavam em minha mente e, embora na hora eu tivesse sentido uma dor aguda por sua lógica, acabei aceitando-a.

Sorri. Para o nada, mas sorri.

Continuei mais alguns minutos em silêncio, imerso em meus próprios devaneios até que me dei conta de algo ainda mais estranho: a cama estava vazia. Abri os olhos e logo os fechei - maldita claridade! - e quando consegui me adaptar àquela luz, vi que realmente eu era a única pessoa naquele quarto. Não tinha mais nada que pertencesse à Bella. Nada!

Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro, mesmo sabendo que ela não estaria lá. Mas eu precisava ter certeza absoluta. E quando encontrei o cômodo vazio, a verdade enfim me atingiu: depois de tudo - depois de eu finalmente ter acreditado que eu e Bella pudéssemos ficar juntos -, ela havia me abandonado em um quarto de um hotel qualquer na beira da estrada. Eu estava sozinho...

* * *

**{B_POV}**

O que eu estava pensando quando resolvi envolver Edward no caos que era minha vida? Eu jamais iria me perdoar se James fizesse alguma coisa à ele!

Então, assim que senti seu corpo relaxar ao lado do meu, e sua respiração ficar mais leve, permiti que as lágrimas se derramassem. Velei seu sono por longas horas enquanto memorizava seus traços angelicais. O sol nasceu e empregou uma aura dourada em torno daquele cabelo lindamente bizarro e sua expressão suave e feliz fazia meu estômago doer. Eu era a causa de sua felicidade, mas eu também seria a causa de sua ruína. E isso eu não podia permitir.

Com o pensamento de que estava fazendo o que era melhor para nós dois e de que Edward encontraria alguém que o merecesse e que o fizesse muito mais feliz, eu juntei todas as minhas coisas que estava espalhadas pelo quarto, calcei meus sapatos e dei as costas ao meu anjo.

Corri como uma clandestina, corri para longe do homem que eu amava. Provavelmente, quem me visse, pensaria que eu era uma prostituta que tinha encerrado seu turno. A maquiagem manchava meu rosto e as lágrimas deixavam aquela máscara deformada e pegajosa. As roupas de qualquer jeito.

Continuei meu caminho doloroso por entre a floresta, não queria ser vista na beira da estrada. Quem visitasse Forks, poderia conhecer a cidade inteira em poucos dias, mas poucos - como eu - que cresceram rodeados pelos Quileute podiam andar em meio àquela densa floresta sem se perder. Meu senso de direção era dos piores, mas aquela trilha era minha velha amiga.

Quando os sapatos começaram a machucar meus pés, derrubei-os e segui meu caminho. O chão era úmido e extremamente frio e meus pés já estavam pálidos; as unhas roxas pela fraca circulação de sangue ali. Não me importei - aquele era o menor dos meus problemas. Meus lábios tremiam convulsivamente ante o clima frio de Forks. E, em meio daquelas árvores altas, eu comecei a fraquejar, mesmo sem nunca diminuir o ritmo de minhas passadas desajeitadas.

As lágrimas por fim secaram, mas a dor não dava sinal de diminuir.

Só parei quando tinha chegado ao meu destino: o penhasco que beirava o mar.

E, ali parada na extrema ponta, encarando o mar cinza gélido, eu decidi o que fazer com a minha vida.

* * *

_*** I'd Lie - Taylor Swift (na minha imaginação a cena tinha ficado tão bonitinha que eu tive que postar *-*) - Ah, link no perfil (:**_

_**Ontem eu tomei duas injeções e estava tão dolorida e cansada do dia inteiro, que quando cheguei em casa, simplesmente desabei sobre a cama e acordei hoje cedo. Perdão por não postar ontem o capítulo.. Gente, às vezes eu tenho vontade de matar a Bellinha com as minhas próprias mãos! Para aquelas que pediram spoilers pelas mensagens privadas, tudo o que posso dizer é que: desde que perdi o pen-drive, a história criou vida e tomou um rumo totalmente diferente ao qual eu tinha imaginado!**_

_**Então, não é que eu não queira dar informações, mas é que eu mesma não sei o que vai acontecer! kkkk **_

_**Nanny:** Deixa pra lá... Nem estou mais brava contigo ¬¬'_

**___Linii iih_**___: Pelo menos não estragou o coitado ^^ Ah, que posso fazer se adoro terminar nessas partes? Juro que não tenho taaanta culpa assim lol_

**_Lyka_**_: Pois é, eu sabia que você não ia ficar muito contente, mas... E ai? Que achou desse fim dramático? kkkk _

**_Frieden'n_**_: Ah, eu diria que vai muito de como a pessoa é criada (com um homem desses, que mulher não perde as rédeas? kk). Quanto às avós, eu tenho uma que não cozinha nem obrigada! kkkkk_

**_becka_**_: Melhor nem querer saber mesmo ^^ E não, não existem homens perfeitos (infelizmente!) Os únicos perfeitos são aqueles criados a partir da imaginação feminina!_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Bem vinda, leitora nova! Que bom que está gostando! Eu não tenho um dia específico para postar, eu vou colocando de acordo com o que vou conseguindo escrever, mas nunca passo mais de uns 6 dias, ok? Geralmente são dois na semana =D_

**_Acho que no domingo ou na segunda, já atualizo o próximo *-*_**

**_Beijos e bom resto de semana pra vocês! \o/_**


	18. Densa Escuridão

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Bom, esse capítulo eu dedico pra você, Janice. Espero que goste de ter visto o tempo passar mais rápido! kkkk

**Densa Escuridão**

* * *

_E, ali parada na extrema ponta, encarando o mar cinza gélido, eu decidi o que fazer com a minha vida_

.

**{R_POV}**

_- O penhasco que fica na reserva? - meu estômago deu uma cambalhota ao imaginar vovó parada na beira daquele lugar assustador._

_Ano passado alguns garotos da reserva me desafiaram a pular naquela água escura, mas eu precisava chegar na ponta mais alta do penhasco. Eu, que odeio ser desafiado e ainda mais ser motivo de zombaria, pulei. Resultado? Duas costelas fraturadas e a perna esquerda quebrada. Aparentemente papai deu um sermão tão grande nos garotos que eles nunca mais me desafiaram a nada. Mas eu fiquei taxado como o filho medroso do chefe da tribo._

_Afinal, pela linhagem, papai era o líder da tribo Quileute, mas ele havia delegado esse posto para seu amigo de confiança, Quil Ateara. Ele e sua esposa, Leah Ateara ficavam responsáveis pela tribo enquanto meu pai estava ausente. E tendo isso como exemplo, eu decidi que quando assumisse, deixaria isso nas mãos do velho Sam Uley, que me parecia dedicado aos assuntos de seu povo, já que eu mesmo não queria ficar atado à esse tipo de responsabilidade. Eu queria viajar pelo mundo e conseguir ser alguém na vida, mesmo sabendo que eu continuaria na sombra do meu sobrenome._

_- Foi o que ela escreveu aqui. - Kate deu de ombros e voltou a se concentrar nas páginas amareladas pelo tempo._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Embora eu quisesse mais do que tudo nessa vida criar coragem para pular na água e, literalmente, afogar minhas lágrimas, eu sabia que era covarde demais para isso. Minha intenção era pular e rezar para que ocorresse depois fosse uma morte rápida e indolor, mas e se não acontecesse como eu queria? Aliás, como tudo estava conspirando contra mim, como eu ia saber se não ia bater numa pedra e ficar apenas paraplégica, por conta de alguma lesão na medula?

Daí eu ficaria dependente dos outros para o resto da minha vida, e isso era tudo o que eu não queria.

Meus pés estavam perdendo a sensibilidade rapidamente com o frio que vinha do solo, meu corpo todo tremia com o vento gelado que vinha da imensidão do oceano e eu continuava ali encolhida, como se esperando morrer congelada. Mas era uma morte tão lenta e dolorosa... Por um único minuto, a parte racional me repreendeu: como uma garota que havia crescido na igreja podia sequer cogitar a ideia de se matar? Eu era um ser desprezível, assim como Hastings.

- Isabella? - uma voz hesitante logo atrás de mim.

Dura demais pelo frio, levei uma eternidade para conseguir me virar completamente e ver Billy Black andando em minha direção. Droga, todos os planos indo penhasco abaixo...

- Santo Deus! Olhe para si mesma, criatura! - ele repreendeu enquanto blasfemava e vi que tirava seu enorme sobretudo. - E ainda está descalça? O que passava por essa cabecinha enquanto vinha até aqui? E essa maquiagem, por que esteve chorando? Calma, já chega, eu vou te tirar daqui.

Fechei os olhos enquanto ele continuava com seu irritante falatório e várias críticas sobre o estado em que eu me encontrava. Sem forças, não consegui pedir que ele me atirasse ao mar e deixei que ele me envolvesse com sua grossa blusa. Do resto me lembro pouco, apenas que o senti me carregando até a vila dos Quileute e então apaguei ainda em seus braços. Quando acordei, percebi que suava devido aos milhares de cobertores postos sobre mim e a lareira que crepitava alegremente.

- Sr. Black? - perguntei, insegura.

- Enfim a senhorita acordou... - era Ephraim Black. - Billy foi ao casamento de Jasper Hale e Mary Alice Cullen.

- O casamento! - levantei tão rápido, que tudo girou, me fazendo cair novamente no sofá.

- Esqueça senhorita Swan, à essa hora, o casamento já está no fim.

- Que horas são?

- Falta apenas uma hora para a meia noite. - quando ele respondeu, senti um nó se formar em minha garganta: eu havia perdido a festa mais importante da vida de minha amiga. - Acho melhor continuar descansando. Sue Cleawater ligou para Charles Swan e lhe disse que você iria passar a noite aqui.

- Ele não disse nada contra?

- Durma, senhorita. Até amanhã.

Após dizer isso, ele saiu da pequena sala e fechou a porta. Fechei os punhos ao pensar que talvez tivesse sido melhor não comparecer sob o mesmo teto que Edward. Ainda mais depois de tê-lo abandonado quando ele estava convencido de que ficaríamos juntos. Sufoquei as lágrimas até quase o alvorecer, quando finalmente caí em um pesadelo merecido.

Eu estava em um corredor gigantesco e muito estreito, com milhares de portas de ferro em ambos os meus lados. Dei alguns passos e resolvi abrir as portas; a primeira porta enferrujada dava para uma sala que reconheci ser da casa da mãe de Renée e as duas brigavam e suas vozes ecoavam no corredor comprido.

_- Como ousa, Renée? Ficou louca? Você não será feliz com aquele verme do Swan!_

_- Eu vou me casar com Charlie queira a senhora ou não!_

_- Eu já sei o porquê: Você está grávida daquele cafajeste! Você leva uma cria dele em seu corpo. Imunda!_

Fechei a porta rapidamente quando reconheci ser a briga que vovó admitiu ter tido com minha mãe antes que ela fugisse de casa para se casar com papai.

Andei até outra e abri, novamente alguma cena negra de meu passado. E todas as portas que eu abria eram sempre de coisas que meu subconsciente havia bloqueado por ter sido traumático para mim. Ali eu via brigas feias, palavras dolorosas, lágrimas, dor, solidão, abandono... Todas as coisas que eu havia me forçado a esquecer. Até que abri uma porta de ferro que não estava enferrujada.

Era um cômodo que eu nunca havia visto antes, ou pelo menos dele eu não me recordava. As paredes eram claras e havia uma enorme janela aberta para um jardim florido. Os móveis estavam dispostos de um modo peculiar e havia uma cálida brisa. E o mais estranho aconteceu: Edward entrou na sala, seu rosto estava alegre, mas as rugas já estavam começando a tomar conta. Seus cabelos bronze estavam salpicados de fios brancos e isso o deixava atraente da mesma maneira.

_- Papai!_

Uma garotinha entrou correndo atrás dele. Seus cabelos eram da cor dos de Edward e seus olhos eram castanhos. Meu coração apertou vendo aquela cena.

_- Onde está a mamãe?_

_- Ela sumiu, pai. Faz tempo que eu não a vejo._

_- Fez o melhor, querida. Agora somos apenas eu e você, meu anjo. Estamos livres da presença repugnante dela..._

_- Sim, papai. Não precisamos dela._

_- Não precisamos de Bella Swan._

Edward concordou, virando para me encarar e a garotinha o imitou. Os olhos dos dois ficaram negros e suas expressões eram diabólicas. Aquilo era um pesadelo e eu precisava acordar urgentemente! Bati a porta de ferro com um baque surdo e ela simplesmente foi sumindo diante dos meus olhos. Atordoada, corri por aquele corredor imenso, até que caí em um buraco.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava com o coração acelerado demais enquanto doses extras de adrenalina corriam em meu organismo. Eu estava caída no chão da sala dos Black e continuava com o pesadelo vivo em minha mente. Era tudo insuportavelmente próximo demais da realidade.

Billy Black me levou para casa quando ainda era cedo demais e eu insisti que não precisava de sua companhia. Procurei por Renée e a encontrei na sala jantar, lendo o jornal.

- Mãe!

- Ah, resolveu aparecer, Bells? - sua voz estava monótona e ela sequer ergueu os olhos para mim.

- Alice...

- Oh, sim. Alice e Jasper já devem estar muito longe daqui, indo aproveitar sua lua-de-mel. - meus olhos arderam com novas lágrimas.

- E ela não ficou...?

- Furiosa com você? - ela me cortou. - Não. Eu apenas nunca vi alguém tão decepcionada na vida, a não ser... Esqueça.

- A não ser que o quê? - quase gritei e Renée ergueu os olhos e me encarou, hesitante.

- Edward Cullen. Ele sorriu durante a cerimônia inteira, mas eu sabia que era um sorriso falso. Seus olhos não se fixavam em um ponto específico e o brilho era opaco. Durante a festa, os irmãos Cullen estavam tristes.

Meu coração parecia partir em pedaços ainda menores que antes. Abaixei os olhos para meus pés, calçados com um par de chinelos de Sue Cleawater, e os lavei com lágrimas. Senti os braços de Renée à minha volta e me deixei abater novamente.

* * *

_- Ela não merecia tudo isso... - Kate enxugou as lágrimas e eu não me preocupei em pontuar que ela havia interrompido a leitura, como de costume. Eu também não acreditava que vovó estivesse certa em ter deixado meu avô naquele quarto de hotel, mas aquilo era castigo demais._

* * *

- E onde está o Edward?

- Ele voltou para Londres assim que Alice sumiu de vista no carro de recém-casados. Pegou as malas que já estavam prontas e simplesmente partiu.

Recusei o abraço de Renée e corri até o balanço que ficava nos fundos, onde eu havia conversado com Edward durante algumas tardes. Ajoelhei no chão e me apoiei no balanço, lembrando cada palavra que ele me dissera durante aquele primeiro pôr do Sol.

Resignar-me com minha vida? Eu poderia lidar com isso depois? Poderia passar o resto de minha vida ao lado de um homem que me ameaçava e me agredia? Poderia olhar com amor para os filhos que teria com ele? Poderia mentir enquanto contava uma linda história de amor inventada?

Não, eu não poderia.

- Levante-se, Isabella. - a voz de papai era imperiosa.

Engoli em seco e sequei as lágrimas rapidamente. Meus olhos ardiam tantas foram as vezes que passei as mãos para secá-los em vão. Quando me levantei, encarei Charlie nos olhos com o pouco de dignidade que ainda me sobrara.

- Não está certo derramar lágrimas pela partida de um homem que não é seu noivo.

Cerrei os punhos e mordi a língua, pois não precisava cair na armadilha de Charlie; eu não iria admitir em voz alta que havia mordido a isca. Papai levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiando.

- E não é certo obrigar sua filha a passar a vida infeliz. - droga de língua!

- Faço isso pensando no seu bem...!

- Charles Swan. - a voz de mamãe soou ácida. - Deixe Bella em paz agora mesmo, homem. Bells, é melhor você subir e descansar.

- Estou tendo uma conversa de pai e filha, Renée...

- A conversa acabou, _papai_. - e passei por ele de cabeça erguida.

Por uma semana adiei a organização do meu próprio casamento. Por mim, simplesmente assinaria o contrato com o diabo e encerraria a tortura, mas James queria algo suntuoso. Queria que todo o estado de Washington soubesse que estávamos nos unindo para sempre. Eu sabia da existência do divórcio, mas eu teria de esperar muitos anos até ter certeza de que Renée estaria fora de perigo. Charlie Swan já não me importava mais.

Naquela semana, eu chorei tudo o que podia. E minhas lágrimas se secaram. Ao fim de uma semana eu jurei nunca mais derramar uma gota que fosse, e pelos céus, eu cumpriria essa promessa.

- Já foi ver seu vestido, querida? - James sorria como um lesado em minha direção, apenas porque estávamos tomando chá na companhia de meus pais.

O clima em casa atingiu seu limite: Eu e Renée não dirigíamos a palavra à Charlie e mamãe tampouco continuou dividindo a cama com ele. Nós duas ficávamos na cama de casal que eu ganhara no aniversário de dezoito anos. Não conseguíamos dormir enquanto não ouvíamos o silêncio absoluto, mas isso era impossível com Charlie. Ele passava as noites em claro, bebendo whisky ou vodka e brincando de tiro ao alvo com dardos de brinquedo. Único problema era que ele fazia isso mirando nos quadros onde eu e minha mãe aparecíamos.

E, logo, sua pontaria era perfeita. Nossas testas, nos retratos, amanheciam cravejadas de dardos ou apenas as marcas deles. Suas tentativas de nos impedir o sono também ficaram ainda mais estúpidas: ele cantava alto quando estava bêbado ou invadia meu quarto e gritava palavrões que eu desconhecia. Em pouco tempo, tínhamos que trancar a porta do quarto e ficar ouvindo enquanto ele a socava do outro lado, chamando pela mulher.

- Isso é tortura. - resmunguei enquanto olhava no espelhos as profundas olheiras que marcavam meu rosto e também o de Renée.

- Eu odeio admitir isso, Bells, mas o que eu senti por seu pai algum dia, eu...

- Não precisa dizer.

- Bella, você tem que saber que eu não casei com seu pai apenas por dinheiro. - ela me olhou nos olhos e ali eu vi a verdade; lembrei-me do pesadelo, mas continuei em silêncio. - Eu realmente tinha me apaixonado por ele quando tinha sua idade. Charlie não era o partido mais desejado, embora tivesse dinheiro suficiente para uma vida confortável. De fato, o que o estragava era seu caráter de mulherengo. Ele destruiu a reputação de várias garotas.

Continuei ouvindo todo aquele absurdo, afinal as histórias que eu tinha ouvido eram apenas elogios sobre como Charlie era cavalheiro.

- E quase destruiu a minha também. Eu fiquei grávida dele antes de anunciarmos namoro. - Renée corou em vários tons de vermelho e apertou a toalha nas mãos. - Mas como eu era de uma boa família e que tinha condições de se sustentar com luxo, Charlie achou conveniente me pedir em casamento. Quando eu aceitei, minha mãe desconfiou de que... Bem, eu acabei fugindo mesmo para me casar com seu pai, mas já tínhamos a benção do meu e, depois de alguns anos, minha mãe passou a aceitá-lo.

- Mãe...

- Você nasceu e eu não podia estar mais feliz! - seu sorriso era sincero, mas ainda era pequeno. - Tudo bem se depois eu descobri sobre as aventuras amorosas de seu pai com uma secretária em Londres, eu só tinha você e já não nutria sentimento algum por ele.

- Secretária de Londres? - eu estava chocada com a nova versão que me apresentavam sobre meu infeliz progenitor.

- Sim, ele me traía frequentemente com ela, mas já disse que não me importava. Mesmo que isso tenha sido um dos grandes fatores de nossas brigas de sempre: Traição. Apenas aprendi a conviver com a dor de saber que a pessoa que me jurou fidelidade estava, na realidade, fazendo o contrário; mesmo quando essa pessoa sabia que tinha uma filha pequena em casa...

- Chega. - murmurei. - Não quero mais ouvir e sinto muito por ter repassado tudo isso em voz alta.

- Eu só não queria que você cometesse o meu erro, querida. Mas isso parece impossível com essa chantagem de Charlie!

- Mãe, você daria sua benção se eu tivesse escolhido Edward Cullen...?

- Bells, eu daria isso e tudo o mais que você pedisse!

Assenti lentamente e resolvi que não precisava fazer Renée sofrer ainda mais, ela não precisava conhecer toda a extensão da minha dor. Eu iria escolher o maldito vestido, ia organizar minha forca e deixaria Renée livre da minha presença depressiva.

Na única loja de vestidos de Forks, eu encontrei vários modelos e me senti tentada a usar um preto de madrinhas, apenas para simbolizar meu luto ao perder minha vida de solteira, mas resolvi deixar essa infantilidade de lado. Acabei escolhendo o vestido de noiva mais simples que vira na loja. **[N/A: Link no perfil]**

A cerimônia e a festa seriam realizadas numa capela pequena que ficava na saída de Forks, antes de pegar a estrada que ia até Seatle. James me deu liberdade para gastar seu dinheiro da maneira que eu achasse melhor, portanto peguei uma boa quantia e a guardei no banco, numa conta que Charlie e Renée fizeram para mim, embora não soubesse exatamente o porque de estar fazendo isso. E, mesmo passando o dia todo me arrastando pela casa enquanto organizava um casamento fadado ao fracasso, eu simplesmente não conseguia manter meus pensamentos longe de Edward Cullen.

Eu estive tão perto de ficar com ele e acabei dando fuga. Eu era uma grande estúpida, mas uma grande estúpida que se importava com a segurança da mãe.

- Isabella, estes são Félix e Demetri. - James me apresentou a seus capangas certa tarde e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha enquanto encarava os rostos ameaçadores daqueles homens. - Eles vão passar o dia com a senhorita, para se assegurarem de que tenhas tudo o que precisar ou protegê-la de futuros ladrões de joias.

Suspirei pesadamente e contive a vontade de socá-lo. Ladrões de joias uma ova! O que ele queria mesmo era que seus fantoches ficassem de olho em mim o tempo todo.

Nos dias seguintes, eu caminhava pela cidade com dois guarda costas perambulando em silêncio atrás de mim. Félix era inflexível e seu olhar me avisava que essa tarefa não era de seu agrado, mas Demetri parecia me olhar como se eu fosse uma espécie de sobremesa apetitosa. Vivia me rondando com interesse e eu percebia os olhares de relance que ele frequentemente lançava para os meus decotes e isso era repugnante.

A única coisa que eu e James concordamos foi em não haver uma festa de despedida de solteiro. Ele já tinha sua parcela de diversão exagerada todas as noites, não precisava de mais; e eu simplesmente não tinha com quem dividir aquela noite. Angela insistiu, mas nada iria mudar minha ideia de não comemorar nada que não merecia tal atenção.

Jane Hastings, irmã de James, passava as tardes em casa me ajudando a decidir todos os detalhes, mas eu sabia que ela estava lá por obrigação. Nós nunca tínhamos nos dado bem durante a escola e não era naquele momento que começaríamos. Provavelmente James a ameaçava também, ou ela somente quisesse deixar claro seu desagrado por mim com comentários espinhosos.

- Swan, já decidiram onde passar a lua-de-mel? - ela nunca me chamava pelo primeiro nome, mas isso não me incomodava.

- Não. - senti uma vontade de vomitar apenas com esse pensamento horrível. Eu e James sozinhos em um quarto após o casamento... Isso seria o mais difícil de suportar.

Mas a vontade de vomitar não passava e eu tive que me livrar do café da manhã forçado.

- O que há com você? - ela nem fingia estar preocupada!

- Apenas um enjoo. Nada...

- Certo. - e saiu, me deixando sozinha agachada na frente da privada. Maldita seja.

As últimas três noites que precederam o casamento faziam meu estômago revirar ainda mais. Era quase impossível manter qualquer alimento por mais de algumas horas, então eu evitava comer. Não que eu fosse emagrecer muito em apenas três dias, mas eu sentia que estava fraca demais.

- Bells, você precisa se alimentar...

- Não consigo, Renée. É o estresse pré-casamento. - sorri, tentando tranquilizá-la. - Tenho certeza que depois eu volto a comer feito uma condenada.

- Se não voltar a comer, eu mando James te forçar.

- Ele provavelmente ficaria encantado com a ideia... - suspirei.

- Encantado com o quê? - por que ele sempre aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos?

- Encantado com uma... Lua-de-mel curta. - improvisei e vi que Renée estava pálida. A única coisa que me veio em mente foi uma desculpa ridiculamente esfarrapada: - Minha mãe não anda bem nesses dias e eu preciso cuidar dela.

James encarou com falta de educação e deu de ombros, aceitando. Suspirei novamente.

- Preciso falar com a senhorita. - ele fez uma espécie de reverência ridícula e, enganchando meu braço ao seu, me puxou para o quintal.

- Diga. - desfiz aquele contato repulsivo assim que tive a chance.

- Espero que entenda, Isabella. Eu quero e eu preciso...

- Precisa do quê, Hastings? - o cortei, seca.

Ele levantou os olhos claros para mim e sorriu de modo petulante.

- Eu quero que me dê um herdeiro saudável o mais rápido possível. Entendeu, _querida noiva_?

* * *

**_Vou ficar uma semana e meia afastada, pois tenho um projeto de faculdade pra realizar e ele precisa sair, no mínimo, perfeito! Por isso esse post é um pouco maior e o seguido deste também o será. Vou ficar louca por não postar no dia que queria, mas é preciso. Respostas das reviews lá embaixo._**

* * *

**_Gente, corrigindo um grande erro do capítulo anterior:_**

_A surpresa foi OUVIR Kate acompanhando a letra, mesmo que ela estivesse MUDA, seus lábios se moviam de acordo com a letra já decorada._

**_Seria: _**_A surpresa foi VER que Kate acompanhava a letra, mesmo que ela permanecesse MUDA. Apenas seus lábios se moviam de acordo com a letra já decorada._

**_Sorry, não tive muito tempo para revisá-lo e peço desculpas se houver algum erro ortográfico ou de concordância nesse capítulo de hoje. Bom, é isso._**

* * *

**_Mari A: _**_Ele já está se sentindo algo pela Kate, mas não vai dar o braço a torcer tão cedo assim. Eu também tenho bronca da Bella! kkk_

**_Vitoria: _**_Olá leitora nova! Obrigada pelos elogios *-* E sim, sempre temos uma tendência a escrevermos umas Bellinhas confusas e bobinhas (:_

**_Janice: _**_Ah, minha função é deixá-las loucas de curiosidade! kkkk Mas tudo bem, não vou mais maltratá-la tanto; é que com o ritmo da faculdade fica tudo tão difícil =(_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Quando eu ouvi a música e prestei atenção à letra, eu gostei muito e achei que se encaixaria um pouquinho com esses dois cabeças duras! ^^_

**_Lorrane: _**_Deu o ar da graça? kk Calma, o penhasco é inofensivo, flor. O que vai acontecer? Bom, só Deus sabe! kkkk_

**_Nanny: _**_Então você sabe, né pilantra? ¬¬'_

**_Frieden'n: _**_Apelativos? =x_

**_Lyka: _**_Obrigada, xuxu. Fico muito feliz em ler isso, perva! (:_

**_becka: _**_Se não fosse essa imaginação, coitadas de nós..._

**_Kopenhage: _**_E eu devo dizer que isso é bom ou é muito ruim? lol_

**_Ktia S: _**_Ela sempre tem que complicar um pouquinho, não é verdade? kk Sem isso, a vida do Edward seria fácil demais! ^^_

**_Beijos e boa 'semana e meia' pra todas vocês! \o/_**


	19. Contrato com o Diabo

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Meudeus! Esse é, de longe, o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi! Espero que não se cansem, pois ele é - mais ou menos - três vezes maior que os outros! E eu precisava que vocês soubessem do estado da Bellinha no último capítulo, Ok? =D

**AVISO: Esse capítulo contém "cenas" de agressão física. Se não gosta, aconselho a não ler. Mas se continuar, desejo boa leitura.**

**.**

**Contrato com o Diabo**

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_- Eca, só de pensar que ele exigiu isso, me dá arrepios! - murmurei._

_- Sabe no que eu estava pensando? _

_- Hum?_

_- Sobre Peter Hastings. Esses dias eu lhe perguntei sobre seu avô e ele disse algo como Caius. Não fiquei para perguntar de novo porque ele chegava a ser uma companhia incômoda, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não falou o nome de James._

_- E onde você quer chegar com isso?_

_- Talvez Peter seja neto dessa tal Jane. - Kate me olhou, e quando eu não comentei nada, ela deu de ombros. - Era apenas um pensamento bobo, eu sei. Mas será que James não se casou novamente?_

_- Há um jeito de descobrir: continue lendo._

_Kate suspirou pesado, claramente irritada pelo fato de eu ter insistido que ela continuasse a ler. Já estava escurecendo e até aquela hora ainda não tínhamos saído do quarto. Duas vezes minha mãe batera na porta, nos chamando para comer alguma coisa. E na terceira, meu pai enfiou a cabeça pelo vão, esperando nos pegar em algum momento constrangedor. Seu sorriso presunçoso sumiu ao ver que estávamos separados por vários metros: Kate ainda no sofá e eu empoleirado na janela do outro lado do quarto._

_Sorri desafiadoramente e ele tratou de voltar para seu escritório._

_- Seus pais andam esquisitos ultimamente..._

_- Ah... - gaguejei, ficando da cor de um tomate maduro - É que eles... Andam..._

_- Deve ser o estresse de dirigir a empresa... - ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto eu agradecia por não precisar responder nada - Minha mãe disse que estão tendo alguns problemas com alguns hotéis na Itália ou algo do gênero._

_- Sim, provavelmente é isso mesmo. Continua lendo! - fiz o mesmo bico de quando eu era mais novo e queria algum brinquedo legal. Kate corou absurdamente e se escondeu atrás do diário._

* * *

_ Eu quero que me dê um herdeiro saudável o mais rápido possível. Entendeu, _querida_ noiva?_

_._

**{B_POV}**

Ao ouvir esse absurdo, me engasguei e James pareceu encantado com minha reação.

- É isso mesmo, Isabella. Eu quero uma criança e ele deve ser saudável.

- Desde quando alguém usa isso como pré-requisito...?

- Não te importa, minha cara. Apenas saiba o que a aguarda após nossa tão desejada união matrimonial.

Enquanto eu me concentrava em respirar, James olhou para o balanço que tinha embaixo da árvore do quintal e fez um careta de desagrado. Murmurou algo para si mesmo e a única coisa que entendi foi "Cullen". Sem mais delongas, me deixou sozinha na sacada, com meus próprios pesadelos.

Um herdeiro... Era só o que me faltava!

- E então? - Renée retorcia, inconscientemente, um pano de prato. Tão forte era seu aperto, que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

- Nada, apenas mais planos para o casamento. - fiz meu melhor para esconder o choque que havia me acometido.

- Bella...

- Acho que vou mudar a cor da decoração. - foi o único assunto que me veio em mente e que seria o suficiente para desviar a atenção de Renée. Decidimos que seria melhor que fosse tudo branco.

- Como se o tempo tivesse congelado!

_Congelado junto com minha felicidade, dignidade e esperança de que algum dia eu poderia amar e ser amada..._

Embora ela se esforçasse para não parecer nem um pouco empolgada com a ideia de casamento, eu sabia que o sonho de Renée era organizar o casamento da filha única. Opinar na escolha do buquê, do vestido, das flores e do tipo de comida servida. E também experimentar todos os tipos de bolos, antes de decidir qual era o melhor. Mas isso não me irritava e, no fundo, eu achava que era melhor que fosse assim, pelo bem dos pobres nervos da minha mãe.

Naquele fim de semana, eu já não tinha mais o que organizar. Eu havia enrolado a situação o máximo que pude e já não tinha mais nada que impedisse que aquela cerimônia acontecesse - nada a não ser meus sentimentos e minha vontade, mas esses não contavam para James.

James mandou que Félix voltasse a ser o segurança particular da irmã, e para mim restou Demetri, o tarado. Sem o companheiro por perto para lhe repreender os modos, Demetri se viu com mais liberdade para lançar-me seus olhares de cobiça ou até mesmo se aproximar muito com qualquer desculpa. Puxava assuntos desconexos ou inventava qualquer coisa para tocar em meus braços, e aquilo tudo me irritava profundamente. Até o dia que decidi reclamar para James, afinal, estava na hora de ele ter uma atitude quanto à isso.

Embora eu tenha ocultado o comportamento de Demetri apenas por não querer dar o braço a torcer e pedir qualquer coisa ao Hastings, não pude seguir mantendo-me em silêncio. Aquilo havia passado dos limites e não era mais questão de honra, e sim de reputação.

_Reputação, Swan? Como ousa falar sobre reputação?_

Minha consciência tentava me recriminar a todo instante, mas eu havia me decidido: o que aconteceu entre Edward e eu havia sido a melhor coisa em minha vida. E eu não deixaria que os "costumes socialmente aceitos" tentassem tirar isso de mim. Por uma única noite eu havia sido dele, e nessa noite ele me fizera mais feliz do que eu podia imaginar ser possível. Não... Eu não iria corromper as lembranças daquela noite especial.

_Desculpas para aliviar o que você fez!_

- Não há mais nada para resolver? - fiz um grande esforço para não deixar o pânico ser notado.

- Não, Bells. - Renée respondeu enquanto olhava a lista que havia montado. - Tudo certo, apenas esperando a confirmação do dia.

- Depois de amanhã. - James respondeu logo atrás, e me lançando um sorriso perverso. - Depois de amanhã, seremos o casal mais falado da cidade.

- Bom... - Renée se ajeitou na cadeira, a voz carregada de desgosto. - Se for ver realmente, vocês já são o casal mais falado. O único, aliás.

- Cidade pequena é assim mesmo, querida sogrinha.

_Até que ponto a falsidade pode chegar?_

_- _Hastings, preciso falar com você.

Renée saiu da sala sem que eu precisasse pedir por privacidade. Na verdade, qualquer desculpa era o suficiente para manter distância de James, e mais uma vez, eu não culpava seu comportamento por me sentir da mesma maneira.

- Fale.

- É sobre Demetri...

- O que tem ele? - de repente, ele parecia mais interessado.

- Bom, é que...

E contei tudo. James me ouvia com atenção, seus olhos azuis me perfuravam e eu não tinha coragem suficiente de manter fixo seu olhar. Enquanto continuava a contar-lhe sobre os olhares de Demetri, ia me sentindo estúpida. Quando acabei, James permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de voltar a me fuzilar.

- Primeiro de tudo - ele disse -, se você não usasse esses tipos de roupas decotadas, Demetri não se sentiria tentado a nada.

Pensei em protestar, mas sua voz era clara o bastante indicando que não queria ser interrompido.

- E, por isso, a partir de hoje quero que você ande com roupas decentes.

- O quê? Você não manda no tipo de roupa que eu uso!

- Certo, então você vai deixar de usar esses decotes indiscretos após o casamento, e quero ouvir você reclamar ou dizer que eu não mando em algo. Te deixarei de cama por uma semana!

Sua ameaça fez minhas mãos suarem frio, afinal eu sabia do que ele era capaz.

- Mas...

- Já chega de tentar bancar o bonzinho, Isabella. A partir de hoje, você vai saber quem eu realmente sou e, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, eu vou te ensinar qual é o lugar de uma mulher.

James veio andando em minha direção, com passadas firmes e os olhos ainda cravados nos meus. Eu não entendi o que ele queria, até que seus dedos estivessem me segurando pelo queixo.

- E se você ousar me morder novamente, eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

Dizendo isso, tudo o que eu senti foi sua boca nojenta colada à minha. Embora o contato fosse horrível e contra a minha vontade, eu quase não consegui segurar o riso quando comparei seu beijo ao beijo de Edward. James jamais saberia como tratar uma mulher, ele jamais saberia como é ser carinhoso, terno e gentil. Em outras palavras, ele jamais seria remotamente parecido com Edward.

Deixei que o beijo acontecesse, até porque não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, mas meus olhos continuaram abertos enquanto eu observava aquelas sardas ridículas que salpicavam o rosto de James, ou como ele parecia fazer uma careta cada vez que sua língua tentava arrancar algum gemido meu, sem sucesso, claro. Quando ele me soltou, estava sem fôlego e os lábios estavam levemente inchados. E eu estava normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ainda vou por fogo em você, mulher fria e insensível.

Um arrepio passou por minha medula espinhal ao imaginar o sentido literal de suas palavras. E, perto de James, não era muito difícil me imaginar com os cabelos em chamas, berrando por socorro enquanto ele ria e apreciava a cena. Sacudi a cabeça tentando, também, sacudir os pensamentos ruins.

- Sou fria como o gelo, mas intocável como o fogo.

- Vamos ver. - ele sorriu, aceitando meu desafio.

Nos últimos dois dias que precederam o casamento, eu me sentia como se um rolo compressor tivesse passado por cima de mim várias e várias vezes seguidas. Meus ombros viviam caídos com o peso que fora depositado ali e mesmo assim, todos os dias durante o horário que estava perto dos meus pais, eu exibia o sorriso forçado que acabaria se tornando natural para mim. Uma marca registrada, por assim dizer.

Eu vivia cansada de tudo e muito estressada com todos e isso não era muito fácil de esconder. Renée sabia que eu estava prestes a explodir a qualquer instante, então evitava me deixar zangada com assuntos aleatórios sobre a maldita cerimônia e eu apenas agradecia em silêncio. Algumas coisas eu ainda segurava no estômago, mas a maioria simplesmente era rejeitada pelo meu organismo. Até me acostumei a sair de fininho e ficar agachada em frente à privada.

Na manhã do casamento, o dia amanheceu _ainda mais cinzento_ e o ar parecia mais úmido e gelado que de costume. Aliás, estamos falando de Forks, mas aquilo era estranho para a estação, mesmo para os padrões do _maior penico do mundo._

Deixei que Renée lavasse meus cabelos lentamente e os escovasse depois, secando-os com movimentos delicados, como se fosse nosso último ritual entre mãe e filha. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar aquela massagem no couro cabeludo enquanto tentava conciliar todos os fatos e me obrigar a aceitar o fato de que hoje eu assinaria minha vaga no purgatório pelo resto da minha eternidade. Cruzes!

* * *

**{C_POV}**

Era tão difícil de enxergar o que eu estava tentando fazer? Era tão complicado para que _elas _entendessem que eu estava apenas preocupado com o destino de Isabella? Droga, tudo o que eu queria era que minha filha não sofresse com uma possível falta de dinheiro no futuro e que ela pudesse dar aos seus próprios filhos uma vida digna.

E era por essa razão que eu precisava afastá-la do Cullen, embora ele fosse o homem de valor que eu queria para Bella. Mas apenas bom caráter não ia dar o que minha filha merecia. Edward Cullen não estava à altura do que eu queria para a vida dela.

No começo, eu nem acreditara no potencial daquele garoto. Quando ele entrou em minha sala, me flagrando com Irina Denali, a irmã mais velha de Tânya, eu fiquei desesperado. Ele poderia me dedurar à Renée e o vexame que isso causaria... Não, eu precisava mantê-lo calado. Se eu fosse como Aro Volturi, um antigo rival de negócios, eu simplesmente teria designado algum capanga insignificante para apagar qualquer rastro do garoto Cullen, mas eu não poderia fazer isso quando eu conhecia sua família e conhecia o estado frágil de sua mãe.

Escalá-lo na empresa me pareceu ser a única saída. E, foi com grande espanto, que ele tirou toda a carga sobre mim. Ele tinha talento e conseguiu se adequar rapidamente, me fazendo confiar cegamente em sua pouca experiência. E mesmo isso não fez com que ele fosse bom o bastante.

Meus cabelos já estão ficando ralos de tanto passar a mão por eles, com frustração. Ao inferno esses cabelos, tenho coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar!

Para começar, James Hastings havia caído em minha graça após salvar Bella, mas como saber se ele era bom o suficiente...? Sua conta bancária era impressionante e essa poderia ser minha única chance de acertar com Bella. Depois vinha Renée... Aquela louca desvairada. Ela nunca me respeitara como uma esposa deveria fazer e apenas nos tratávamos bem perto de Isabella, porque, segundo Renée, ela deveria crescer em um lar feliz. Lorota, digo eu!

Beber em excesso e brincar de tiro ao alvo nunca foi algo que eu precisasse ter feito, mas agora que minha única família me deu as costas, pareceu-me que era um passatempo bastante divertido. E era isso o que eu fazia todas as noites, esperando que Renée abaixasse a cabeça e me pedisse perdão antes de se arrastar novamente para a cama que dividimos por anos. Toda noite eu esperava por isso. E toda noite findava com as duas trancadas no quarto de Isabella. E o sol nascia mais melancólico que o dia anterior, atrás de grossas nuvens carregadas de desgosto.

Agora minha única esperança era que o casamento acontecesse logo para eu me ver livre dessa decisão de uma vez por todas. E eu andava tão estressado com as atitudes de Renée e Isabella, que meus poucos sentimentos bons foram se evaporando rapidamente a cada vez que minha presença era ignorada por elas. Então, me vi tentado a fazer um coisa que no começo me pareceu um tipo de jogo interessante.

Peguei o telefone e disquei rapidamente o número que estava gravado em minha mente há muito tempo.

- Compania Swan, escritório do diretor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, quem gostaria?

Sorri maliciosamente para o retrato que eu fuzilara essa madrugada: Isabella tinha oito anos e Renée estava passando protetor solar em seus bracinhos pequenos, enquanto as duas sorriam em minha direção.

- Aqui é Charlie Swan, Tânya.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Então era isso. Tudo para nada. Palavras descartadas, gestos desprezados, sentimentos ignorados... Amor não correspondido? Não, ela certamente havia correspondido, mas por que aquela fuga?

Era apenas esse assunto que minha mente martelava enquanto eu levava Alice até o altar. Ver sua decepção pela ausência de Bella se transformar em pó quando ela abriu o maior sorriso que eu já a vira dar, e tudo isso para o homem ao qual eu estava entregando sua mão, foi doloroso. Mesmo que eu estivesse feliz por minha irmã, eu não conseguia deixar de invejar sua felicidade.

Ouvir os votos de casamento que eles trocaram entre si também foi doloroso e eu continuava com a imagem do quarto vazio em mente.

- Eddie...

- Sabe que odeio quando me chamam assim. - forcei um sorriso quando ela veio me abraçar.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, meu irmão. - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. - E tudo vai entrar nos eixos.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto via o carro, com a placa _Recém-Casados _toda colorida, se afastar e sumir de vista. Pelo menos eu havia conseguido fazer algo como o planejado: entregar Alice ao homem que ela amava. E mesmo que a segunda parte não tivesse dado certo, eu havia tentado. Não havia mais nada para mim nessa cidade americana.

Senti uma mão acariciar meu pescoço com leveza e uma parte esperançosa gritou que podia ser Bella, mas quando dei de cara com Rosalie, meu estômago contraiu.

- Então... O que vai fazer, meu caro? - ela deu um sorriso impecavelmente branco.

- Voltar para Londres. - dei de ombros, aproveitando para me esquivar de seu toque.

- Tão cedo, Cullen?

- Sim, muitas coisas para resolver. Com licença...

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, voltei para a casa de Jasper para pegar minhas malas antes que Rosalie Hale me seguisse. Ao subir as escadas e andar pelo corredor cheio de fotos da família Hale, vi uma foto onde Bella devia estar com cerca de quinze anos e ela estava segurando uma flor que reconheci ser a frésia. Seus olhos me encaravam intesamente e seu rosto estava sério.

Perdido naquelas orbes escuras, algo me incomodou: a atitude de Bella no quarto. Como se ela precisasse da conexão entre nossos corpos, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo de algo muito maior. Como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. Era estranho o fato de que eu pudesse entender tanto uma pessoa mesmo quando passei tão pouco tempo ao seu lado. Eu me sentia como se a conhecesse há anos e mesmo assim ainda tinha tanto que ver. Eu levaria anos.

Anos que eu simplesmente não teria.

Sem pensar duas vezes, olhei para os dois lados do corredor e tirei a fotografia da parede. Coloquei-a entre as minhas roupas na mala e esperando que não dessem por falta dela tão cedo. E eu me tornara nisso: um ladrão estúpido de quadros baratos!

Peguei o primeiro voo para Londres e adormeci após muito esforço. Na hora da aterrissagem pegamos uma turbulência violenta e bati a cabeça contra uma estrutura sólida que o passageiro ao meu lado levava, eu não vi o que era, mas aquilo havia feito um corte leve em minha têmpora. Esme e Carlisle quase tiveram um ataque quando me viram, mas eu consegui garantir que não estava morrendo ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Me afundei mais que nunca no trabalho e, dessa vez, Emmett não tentou me repreender ou fazer qualquer tipo de piada. Até mesmo Jessica e Tânya haviam dado uma trégua para os meus pobres nervos e pouca paciência.

Todos os outros funcionários voltaram a se afastar de mim, até mesmo Eric Yorke, o administrador que mantinha contato frequente comigo. E quando nos encontrávamos, ele evitava falar mais que o estritamente necessário antes de se afastar rapidamente. Saco de vida.

Saco de mês que demorava para passar.

Fazia exatos um mês e três dias que eu havia deixado Forks pela última vez. Eu havia feito um calendário intitulado: _Dias solitários longe de Bella. _E andava com sua foto dobrada na carteira, que ficava sempre no bolso de dentro do paletó, bem em cima do coração. Um tipo masoquista de levar a vida, mas eu ainda não estava preparado para deixá-la ir. Não estava preparado para tentar apagá-la de minha memória; apagar seus toques, sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido, suas palavras me fazendo sorrir em deleite...

Eu não estava preparado para esquecer de Isabella Swan.

E não estava preparado pelo que viria a seguir.

- Senhor Edward? - Tânya colocou a cabeça na porta. - É Charlie Swan no telefone, querendo falar urgentemente com o senhor.

Nem preparado pelo suor frio que escorreu ao ouvir o simples sobrenome Swan.

- Alô, Charlie?

_- Bom dia, Edward._

- Bom dia, senhor. A que devo a honra...?

_- Precisamos resolver algumas coisas importantes sobre a empresa, sabe._

- Sim, pode falar, senhor. Estou ouvindo.

_- Não. Assim não. Tem que ser de outro jeito, Edward. Isso é muito importante._

_- _Outro jeito? Que outro jeito?

_- Preciso que você embarque no próximo avião._

_- _Mas, senhor...! Eu acabei de chegar aqui e tem uma enorme pilha de papéis esperando pela minha assinatura e... - pelos céus, qualquer coisa; qualquer coisa _menos_ isso!

- _Isso é mais importante. Preciso que esteja aqui o quanto antes, Cullen._

E então o telefone estava mudo e eu continuava prendendo a respiração.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Depois que o penteado de Renée estava pronto, deixei que ela colocasse uma maquiagem leve em meu rosto e tentasse esconder minha olheiras profundas ou qualquer outro sinal de cansaço. Escorreguei lentamente para dentro do vestido e tive muita dificuldade em fechá-lo.

- Mas eu experimentei ele. E estava cabendo como uma luva há um mês atrás, na verdade estava só um pouquinho apertado!

Se eu fosse supersticiosa, estaria acreditando que esse era um tipo de aviso de que eu não deveria me casar. Grande coisa, disso eu já sabia.

Tivemos um pouco de dificuldade com o zíper, mas Renée conseguiu fazê-lo subir, murmurando algo como "_Isso que ficou sem comer todos esses dias_". Depois de quase pronta, olhei para minha cama e um cansaço inexplicável se abateu sobre mim.

- Será que posso encostar num cantinho para tirar um cochilo enquanto a senhora se arruma?

- Vai amassar o vestido, Bells.

- Dane-se o vestido. Ao inferno ele e James.

- Encoste numa cadeira, nada de deitar! - ela suspirou derrotada antes de sair do quarto.

Sentei na cadeira acolchoada e ela me pareceu confortável o bastante. Acordei com uma reviravolta no estômago e um grande desconforto na boca do mesmo, mas mesmo tendo tentado vomitar, tudo o que consegui foi jogar um pouco do ácido estomacal, já que não tinha comido nada desde o dia anterior.

- Pronta? Já são seis e meia da tarde. - Renée apareceu no quarto, trajando um longo vestido na cor creme.

Já que Alice não tinha voltado de sua lua-de-mel depois de pouco mais de um mês - ou só não quisesse vir ao meu casamento, assim como acreditava que eu fiz com ela -, Angela e seu marido, Ben, assumiram o lugar de padrinhos. Enquanto Jane e o primo de James, Alec, seriam os padrinhos dele. Forks inteira havia sido convidada para a festa.

- O carro chegou. - minha mãe disse olhando pela janela.

Comecei a suar frio e me sentir ainda pior enquanto andava até o carro. Quando chegamos na capela, eu imaginava que estava meio esverdeada por conta da ânsia que havia me acometido no meio do caminho. Charlie me esperava na porta da capela e, mesmo querendo recusar seu braço, eu sabia que não conseguiria chegar até o altar sozinha. Precisava que alguém me guinchasse até James.

- Está linda, Bells. - Charlie beijou minha bochecha e eu o ignorei, ainda estava furiosa com ele.

Enganchamos nossos braços e entramos junto com a deixa da música típica de casamentos - em gerais, casamentos felizes -. Se estivessem tocando uma marcha fúnebre, teria combinado mais.

Andei pelo tapete vermelho, com a cabeça erguida e sem conseguir sorrir. Pude ver pelo canto dos olhos como todos se inclinavam uns para os outros e murmuravam que eu estava linda ou coisas do tipo. Continuei andando lentamente e, claro, eu tropecei em meus próprios pés. Alguns deram umas risadinhas maldosas, incluindo Rosalie Hale, e eu não me importei, embora tenha sentido as bochechas queimarem com a recente vergonha. Tinha problemas maiores no momento.

Por todo o caminho, evitei olhar diretamente para James e isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos do padre Berton, velho e gorducho, que havia sido contratado. Ele tinha óculos de fundo de garrafa que ficavam apoiados na ponte do nariz. Seu rosto era enrugado, mas enérgico e ele tinha a aparência de um avô carinhoso. Mas o brilho nos seus olhos me indicava que ele tinha uma leve ideia do que estava acontecendo de verdade entre James e eu.

Mesmo quando Charlie me entregou ao Hastings, não olhei para ele. Ele murmurou um agradecimento ao meu pai e voltamos para o pequeno padre à nossa frente, que começou lendo um pequeno pedaço da bíblia e fazendo um discurso, até pedir que James dissesse algumas palavras enquanto escorregava a aliança de ouro de tamanho exagerado por meu dedo. Quase me afastei de seu toque, como se estivesse inconscientemente programada para me afastar de seus dedos pegajosos e o padre pareceu notar minha hesitação.

- Agora repita tudo o que eu disser. - ele começou a murmurar os tão conhecidos votos de matrimônio; votos que eu sabia que James jamais se importaria em cumprir. - Muito bem, sua vez agora, Isabella.

Gaguejando e errando algumas palavras, comecei a repetir os votos que o padre sussurrava para mim, e no fim, escorreguei a aliança e rapidamente me soltei de James.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. - o padre anunciou e eu ouvi que algumas mulheres estavam fungando e contendo o choro. - Pode beijar a noiva.

Foi o momento mais constrangedor. James deu-me um breve selinho, mas foi feito perante boa parte da população de Forks e meu estômago revirou novamente. Eu queria ter chorado, feito cara feia, ou até mesmo ter _sorrido, _mas eu era incapaz de deixar qualquer emoção transpassar meu semblante. Apenas continuei com o olhar sério e a boca fechada. Agora eu me chama Isabella Marie Hastings. Odiava a mim mesma.

Sob a patética chuva de arroz, James me puxou até o carro e ele dirigiu até que eu caísse no sono, sem sequer trocar qualquer palavra com ele.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Charlie Swan me chamara até Forks para discutirmos se era necessário rever os valores das ações? Ou comentar que podíamos tentar abrir uma rede na América do Sul? Isso eram coisas insignificantes que ele poderia ter dito pelo telefone ou por uma simples carta. Mas ele me mandara vir até Forks. Para quê?

Andando no parque, sozinho com meus pensamentos, não consegui evitar ouvir dois homens conversando.

- Ela não quer. Está mais do que na cara! - reconheci Billy Black sentado no banco, de costas para mim.

- Mas se ela não quer se casar com ele... - aquele devia ser o tão falado Mike Newton, o homem do qual Bella tanto ria. - Por que o casamento deles está marcado para amanhã?

- É isso o que eu acho mais estranho, Newton. Você precisava ter visto o estado que Isabella estava quando eu a encontrei na beira do penhasco na manhã do casamento de Jasper Hale.

_Penhasco? _

No dia que ela me deixara no quarto sozinho ela havia ido até um penhasco? Senti o coração acelerar enquanto me esgueirava pelas árvores, tentando ouvir mais.

- Ela estava descalça, com a maquiagem toda borrada pelas lágrimas e chacoalhando de frio! - ele continuou falando com Mike, que parecia bastante concentrado no amigo para tentar olhar em volta. - Ela estava entrando em estado crítico. Eu a carreguei até em casa e ela desmaiou nos meus braços. Meu pai ficou com ela em casa e disse que ela chorava enquanto tinha pesadelos.

- Ela dizia alguma coisa?

- Geralmente coisas desconexas, mas papai disse que pôde ouvir Isabella pedir para que a avó parasse de brigar com a mãe, e que ela também chamou por alguém várias vezes. Foi o único nome que ela repetiu durante todas as horas de sono.

- Que nome? - agora os olhos de Mike brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Veja bem, eu acho melhor não tocarmos nesse assunto...

- Pode cuspir o nome, Black! Não vá me deixar curioso, homem!

- Está certo, está certo! - Billy deu de ombros. - Acho bom você não espalhar por ai que durante as horas que dormiu, Isabella chamou pelo tal do Cullen.

- Edward Cullen? - assim como Mike, eu estava surpreso.

- Sim, mas ninguém pode saber que ela estava sonhando com alguém que não fosse o noivo. Eu não sei o que eles tinham entre si, mas sei que coisa boa não devia ser.

- Eu reparei na forma como ela o olhava. - Mike concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Eu tenho quase certeza de que Isabella estava apaixonada pelo Cullen.

- A única coisa da qual tenho certeza é de que ela não quer se casar com Hastings. Ela parece repudiá-lo. E no entanto, eu não entendo como ela pode estar de casamento marcado com o cara. É muito estranha essa história toda, não acha, Newton?

- Só sei que com a senhorita Isabella eu não quero mais me meter... Alguns dizem que James deixou um cão de guarda para vigiá-la. Demetri, acho.

- É, encontrei com ela no centro e ela estava com Félix e Demetri, e ambos tinham olhares ameaçadores. - Billy respondeu enigmático e isso me deixou ainda mais confuso. - De qualquer modo, meu caro, eu vou-me embora. Não gosto desse parque depois que escurece. Nos vemos amanhã na capela, às sete da noite, quando o casamento começar!

Observei Mike perdido em pensamentos por mais alguns minutos e também se retirar. Caminhei até o banco que estava ocupado pelos dois e tentei digerir aquelas informações. Se Bella andava com seguranças só podia ser por dois motivos: ou James zelava por sua segurança, ou ele realmente estivesse com medo que ela fugisse. Poderia isso ser possível? Ela estaria casando contra sua vontade?

Meu coração queria gritar que sim, mas eu sabia que isso era muito improvável. Bella não se casaria apenas por obrigação. Eu precisava voltar para Londres, mas Charlie disse que eu devia ficar até depois do casamento para acertarmos os detalhes que ainda faltavam. Em minha opinião, a única coisa que ele queria era que eu assistisse a mulher que eu amava dizer "Sim" para outro. Verme desprezível!

E, claro, como um bom masoquista, aqui estou eu: parado do outro lado da rua, observando os convidados entrando na pequena capela. Assim que deu seis e meia da tarde, não havia mais ninguém para chegar, mas continuei atrás das árvores. Dali eu poderia ver quando Bella chegasse. Meu coração disparou quando um carro decorado parou algum tempo depois. Charlie estava parado na porta, e olhava para os lados, como se esperasse mais alguém; eu, talvez.

Ela estava deslumbrante. Seu vestido branco alongava sua silhueta e ela parecia um anjo caído do céu. Um anjo que nunca mais seria meu.

Minha garganta apertou quando Charlie a cumprimentou e a guiou para dentro da capela. Assim que eles sumiram entre as portas, eu corri até lá e me escondi. Achei uma janela de onde conseguia ver as costas de James e do padre, consequentemente vendo cada convidado e o rosto de Bella enquanto ela seguia a marcha matrimonial.

Senti minhas entranhas se retorcendo febrilmente ao ver que as pessoas lhe sorriam. Bella continuava impassível. Suas maçãs do rosto esquentaram ao tropeçar e eu quase ri: isso era bem típico dela. Vê-la recitando os votos e aceitando James foi o fim para mim. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, senti lágrimas grossas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Sequei-as com fúria; como eu podia ser tão vulnerável à uma mulher?

Mas o que mais me doeu foi ver sua expressão vazia durante o casamento, e depois do beijo, seus olhos se encheram de tristeza. Ela nem ao menos seria feliz, e isso era pior do que ela estar se unindo a qualquer homem que não fosse eu, sua felicidade estava acima de tudo para mim.

Quando eles saíram em diração ao carro enfeitado, escorreguei e caí sentado no chão: eu a havia perdido de vez.

- Meu bom rapaz... - a voz gentil do padre me assustou e eu tentei secar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. - Deixe-me ver se eu entendi: Você a ama, certo?

- Mas como...?

- Eu conheço a maioria das pessoas dessa cidade e eu vi a pequena Isabella crescer. Eu pude perceber que ela não estava feliz. Vi quando ela deu alguns passeios com você e também notei os olhares que vocês trocavam entre si. Sorrisos cúmplices...

- Isso não seria pecado? - perguntei, patéticamente. - Cobiçar a mulher de outro?

- Bom, cada um tem uma ideia diferente do que é ou não pecado. - o padre sorriu entre os óculos e eu fiquei confuso: ele estava querendo chegar onde?

- Está escrito nos mandamentos.

- Interprete-o como queira. Mas, se é da sua conta, eu notei que ela queria desesperadamente ser salva de tudo aquilo.

- Não é da minha conta. - respondi grosseiramente, deixando a raiva invadir meus pensamentos. - Ela escolheu isso para si mesma. _Ela não pode ser salva._

- Sempre podemos ser salvos. - ele me deu uma piscadela. - E mais uma coisa: eu tenho uma forte impressão de que nossa pequena não escolheu aquilo para si. Se ela tivesse escolhido, certamente teria sido você.

Ele me deu as costas e sumiu na porta que havia ali nos fundos e eu pensei melhor no que havia ouvido desde ontem: Ela não estava feliz, andava com seguranças sondando-a, não havia escolhido aquilo para si mesma.

O medo.

O medo de algo que eu não entendia. Como eu não pude perceber antes? E se James estava chantagendo-a? Mas como, diabos, eu teria essa resposta? Ah, mas é claro!

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Quando acordei, estávamos em uma cidade da qual eu me lembrava vagamente. Era maior que Seattle e Forks juntos.

- Então é aqui? - queria continuar com a birra de ficar em silêncio, mas as palavras escaparam antes que eu pudesse contê-las.

- É aqui que enfim consumaremos nossa relação, meu amor. - sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo, mas eu não pude evitar de me sentir tonta.

Seguimos até um grande hotel luxuoso.

- Então é isso? - zombei. - Essa é sua ideia de lua-de-mel perfeita?

- Não precisamos de nada criativo, Isabella. Eu só quero poder tê-la em meus braços para que possamos começar a tentar nosso primeiro herdeiro. Não há necessidade de romantismo, uma vez que você é minha e, como marido, tenho total direito sobre você. Entendeu?

Choraminguei quando seus dedos apertaram com força em torno do meu braço, me puxando para fora do veículo. Subimos de elevador **[N/A: Ou o mais próximo disso...]** até a suíte do último andar. James abriu a porta e quando não entrei, ele gargalhou alto.

- Não espera que eu te carregue, não é? Entra de uma vez, Isabella!

E me empurrou para dentro de um quarto bonito, mas que eu não pude ver direito. Seu empurrão rude fez com que eu tropeçasse no vestido de noiva e eu caí no carpete claro.

- Você é patética, querida. Segunda vez que a vejo sendo uma desajeitada... Apenas hoje. - ele riu mais e passou por cima de mim, sem sequer me dar a mão.

Suspirei e me levantei sozinha, sabendo que essa noite seria mais longa do que eu imaginara em todos os meus pensamentos. Pretendia levantar o mais lentamente que podia, mas o embrulho em meu estômago voltou mais forte e eu saí correndo, à procura do banheiro. Não cheguei a tempo e vomitei no carpete, mais bile esverdeada.

- Cruzes, mulher! Olha o que fizestes! Isso foi nojento.

- Quer um beijinho agora, Hastings? - ri como uma louca, ao ver sua careta enquanto olhava meu vômito.

- Vá tomar um banho, escovar bem esses dentes e ficar bem cheirosa para mim. Enquanto isso vou mandar alguém para limpar essa porcaria toda. - continuei parada. - Eu disse para ir!

Me tranquei no banheiro e demorei o máximo que pude. Ao ouvir um ruído e James falando algo como "Se não sair daí, eu quebro essa porta", resolvi que era melhor não piorar ainda mais minha situação, mas algo agora estava me deixando mais inquieta: James perceberia que não era o primeiro homem com quem eu me deitaria? Ele conseguiria saber disso?

E se ele soubesse, o que ele faria?

Minha cabeça rodava, mas obriguei minhas pernas a trabalharem. Ao sair, vi que o carpete estava limpo e James estava apenas de calça social, com uma taça na mão - provavelmente champanha. Meu coração martelou no peito com o que estava preste a acontecer. Ele _ia _perceber!

- James...

- Que é agora? - sua voz era ríspida e eu me encolhi ainda mais.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

- Mais uma? Sobre o que é? Demetri de novo? - estava claro que ele queria zombar, mas eu precisava dizer aquilo agora e talvez tivesse a chance de ele querer anular o casamento.

- Eu, bem... - a garganta estava seca em pensar em admitir que eu havia agido como uma simples rameira. - Você não é... Quero dizer, você não vai ser o...

- Desembucha! Não vou ser o quê?

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, era agora ou nunca.

- Não vai ser o primeiro a dividir a cama comigo. - minha voz saiu muito calma, até para mim mesma.

Continuei com os olhos fechados, esperando que ele gritasse ainda mais. Mas tudo o que senti foi um forte tapa no rosto, que me jogou para o lado e me derrubou no chão. Abri os olhos e esfreguei a bochecha dolorida. James estava de pé, me olhando com nojo.

- Eu devia matá-la agora mesmo! - sibilou e jogou a taça contra mim, coloquei o braço na frente do rosto e senti o vidro se partindo e me cortando em vários pontos.

James me pegou pelos cabelos e me puxou com facilidade para cima, eu senti o couro cabeludo querendo gritar em protesto.

- Por favor... - consegui murmurar antes de ele me dar mais um tapa forte, do outro lado agora.

Tentei arranhar seu rosto, mas ele cuspiu em mim antes de fazer algo que eu não esperava: deu um soco em meu ventre, tirando todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Me deixando anestesiada por uns instantes antes da dor insuportável começar a latejar, se espalhando por todo o meu corpo.

- Você é uma vadia, Swan!

Ele me soltou e eu caí no chão novamente, quase inconsciente dessa vez, e senti mais um chute em minha barriga. Lágrimas rolavam soltas e, com o pouco de força que eu tinha, gritei por socorro, mesmo que aquilo fizesse com que a dor aumentasse consideravelmente. Se eu não conseguisse ajuda, James me mataria ali mesmo, sem hesitar.

- Alguém, por favor! - implorei, engasgando com minhas lágrimas e o sangue que aflorava nos cantos da minha boca. Eu estava aterrorizada, mas havia algo em mim diferente: não era terror pelo que estava acontecendo comigo, era algo diferente. Eu me importava com algo além da minha própria compreensão.

- Não adian... Ai! - ele ia me dar outro chute, quando gritou, me assustando.

James caiu ajoelhado ao meu lado, segurando o peito. As unhas cravavam a pele sobre o coração e ele tinha uma careta horrível. Por um momento, esqueci da minha própria dor enquanto observava ele tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Mas algo me fez voltar a perceber meu estado. Um líquido quente e viscoso.

Entre as minhas pernas.

Quando olhei para baixo, vi que minha camisola estava manchada no ponto em que minhas pernas se uniam e eu tive um choque: o chute e o soco podiam ter me machucado tanto assim?

- Argh! - James urrou mais uma vez e olhou entre minhas pernas. - Foi com o Cullen, não? - seu esforço em falar era óbvio. - Ao menos, eu consegui matar a cria dele antes de...

Ele fez alguns barulhos, como se tivesse se engasgando, tremeu mais um pouco e seus olhos giraram nas órbitas, até que ele parou de se mexer. O corpo estava imóvel, assim como seus olhos azuis que me encaravam. Percebi como suas pupilas iam dilatando e escurecendo seus olhos. O horror e a dor dilacerante impediam que eu me movesse. Mas dessa vez meus neurônios estavam trabalhando mais rapidamente em algo mais importante.

O que ele falara antes de morrer? Que havia matado a cria...

Olhei mais uma vez para o sangue e meus olhos se arregalaram, meu cérebro estalou com as informações que juntava rapidamente: O enjoo, o cansaço frequente, as alterações repentinas de humor, o vestido que não queria fechar... Todos os sintomas que eu havia atribuído ao fato de estar perto de assinar o contrato com o Diabo, mas que eram...

O sangue significava que...

Minha visão escureceu rapidamente antes que eu pudesse formular a palavra correta para aquilo.

* * *

**_Ana Clara BT: _**_Seu coração tem que aguentar até o fim! hahaha Obrigada e beijos!_

**_Rachy: _**_Aí está... Espero que tenha gostado, flor! Beijinhos._

**_Janice: _**_Gostou mesmo? kk Bom, se está ao meu alcance por que não satisfazer as flores que me deixam tão feliz com as reviews? \o/_

**_Lorrane: _**_Dona chica! Sobreviveu? Dá um sinal de vida ai, coração '-'_

_**Nanny: **Sua avó quer te ver? Como assim? Ela tá doente? Que deu nela...? O.O'_

**_Frieden'n: _**_Ahh, entendi agora! Então, tá na cara, mas veremos o que acontece até o final ^^ O enjoo foi necessário, vai por mim lol_

**_Lyka: _**_Ow, eu sou uma escritora de primeira viagem: eu sou MUITO insegura quanto à maneira como a história está sendo recebida pelas pessoas..._

**_Kopenhage: _**_Está sim, mas você vai entender o que vai acontecer a seguir! =D_

**_Ktia S: _**_Então, se isso nos desse um Edward de presente, eu não reclamaria por um único segundo que fosse!_

**_Linii iih: _**_Oh, ela não me abandonou! *-* Obrigada, deu tudo certo na facul e por isso vim com o capítulo mais cedo que o planejado :D_

**_CarlinhaMoura: _**_Tá sim, as mensagens privadas que você me mandou foram atendidas, viu? kkkk_

**_Cheguei mais cedo que o planejado, espero que a surpresa de um capítulo pronto antes do combinado tenha sido boa! Gostaram? =)_**

**_As reviews foram tão bonitinhas que eu não aguentei me manter afastada e acabei dando um perdido em tudo o que devia fazer hoje e_****_ resolvi ficar acordada agora para escrever, porque minha vontade de escrever geralmente me ilumina altas horas da madrugada e aí está: um capítulo fresquinho. Beijinhos e até daqui uns cinco dias!_**

**_Deu nesse ENORME capítulo! Até eu fiquei assustada, juro! O.O_**


	20. Cachorro Quente Texano

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Já vi que vocês ficam empolgadas com pancadaria o.O Estou com medo agora, juro que ando nos trilhos! [Mas, como eu acabei juntando 3 capítulos em 1, eu precisei fazer um só entre o Robert e a Kate.]

**.**

**Cachorro Quente Texano**

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Oh. Meu. Deus! - exclamei e saltei para pegar o diário de minha avó das mãos de Kate. - Aquele...

- Hey, calma. Já passou. - Kate me olhou espantada, mas minhas mãos tremiam.

Se tinha algo ao qual era era contra era agressão. Ainda mais contra uma mulher indefesa _e _grávida! Quando Kate começou a ler, eu não imaginei que aquela "surra" pudesse ir tão longe.

- Continua a ler...

- Já chega por hoje, Robert. E dessa vez estou falando sério. Você está fora de controle e lemos muita coisa já, eu preciso de uma folga.

- Certo.

- E me dá logo esse diário. Hoje vou levar ele comigo, para não correr o risco de você ler o restante sem mim. - ergui uma sobrancelha e o escondi atrás das costas, não queria que ela fizesse como tinha feito com a carta quando nos conhecemos. - Anda!

- Mas... - eu jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas Kate me assustava quando falava muito sério. Seus olhos me queimavam com fúria.

Derrotado por uma garotinha, eu abaixei a cabeça e lhe dei o diário velho. Arrastei meu traseiro até a mesa do jantar e Kate me seguiu, feliz por ter ganhado uma discussão com tanta facilidade. Minha mãe nos serviu com um sorriso estampado no rosto, enquanto meu pai avaliava cada palavra que trocávamos um com o outro.

- Me devolve. - murmurei por baixo do fôlego.

- Nem pense nisso. - ela tirou o diário de cima do colo e o colocou na cadeira longe do meu alcance.

- Você me paga, Wellington.

Ela sorriu acaloradamente e, para me ignorar, começou uma conversa sobre flores com minha mãe. Bufei e voltei a atenção para o meu prato, enquanto meu pai fazia o mesmo: ele já estava farto das conversas da minha mãe sobre jardinagem, eram sempre as mesmas coisas.

- Ah, eu acho as frésias lindas!

- Sério? - Kate perguntou e lançou um olhar curioso para o diário. - Por quê?

- Bom... Cresci rodeada por frésias. Simplesmente me ensinaram a gostar delas. - minha mãe respondeu meio desconfortável. Ela não gostava de tocar no nome dos meus avós.

- Quem, senhora Black?

- E você, querida? Gosta de quais? - ela fingiu que não ouviu a pergunta de Kate e minha curiosidade, sobre o porquê de todas essas barreiras quando o assunto eram seus pais, aumentou.

- Gosto muito de lírios, mas minhas preferidas são as peônias. **[N/A: Linkizinho meio inútil, mas para quem quiser ^^]**.

- Ótima escolha!

E blá, blá, blá... Não prestei muita atenção ao resto. Depois do jantar, levei Kate para a casa. A sra. Wellington não nos repreendeu por não termos avisado que ficaríamos até mais tarde, ela simplesmente parecia adorar o fato da filha passar o tempo comigo; algo que eu achava estranho demais. Afinal, todos os pais me conheciam como o garanhão e preferiam manter as filhas afastadas de mim, mesmo que eu fosse seu candidato número um para um possível casamento, huh!

John, o irmão de Kate, continuava a me olhar com cara fechada e isso realmente me irritava. Mas, a pedido de Kate, eu evitava trocar qualquer palavra que não fosse um educado comprimento com ele.

- E quanto ao diário, senhor... - Kate ergueu-o para provocar. - Vai ficar bem guardado até depois de amanhã.

- Depois de amanhã? - arregalei os olhos: o que havia acontecido com nossa leitura diária?

- Pois é. Amanhã eu tenho um compromisso... - ela baixou os olhos e corou. Meu sangue gelou.

- Que compromisso?

- Ah, deixa para lá. É uma coisa meio boba.

- Diga!

- Não! - ela pareceu ultrajada com meu tom. Eu fui rude, eu sei, mas ela ia ter um encontro! - Não é da sua conta, Black.

Em seguida, bateu a porta de madeira na minha cara. Até ela tinha pegado a mania de me chamar de Black quando estava zangada comigo. Continuei parado encarando a porta por um bom tempo, ainda perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir. Eu ia descobrir onde ela ia! Ouvi um chorinho atrás da porta e alguma coisa arranhando a madeira.

- Tá tudo bem, amigão. - dei duas batidinhas na altura de Barry e o ouvi latir. Por ironia, tinha gostado daquele cachorro como nunca gostara de nenhum outro animal.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Ele não podia dar ataques só porque eu tinha outra coisa para fazer que não fosse ficar trancada no quarto dele, enquanto lia sobre o passado de seus avós! Mesmo quando eu gostava bastante do que isso podia significar. Enquanto fôssemos apenas amigos, ele não tinha direitos sobre mim, certo?

Pela janela do corredor do andar de cima, eu vi que ele demorou para ir embora, e quando sua BMW enfim sumiu na escuridão, olhei para o diário em minhas mãos: eu não queria que chegasse ao fim, mesmo sendo inevitável. Já havíamos lido mais da metade, estávamos entrando em reta final e eu não gostava disso. Robert talvez voltaria a ser um estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria saber tudo o que havia entre Edward e Isabella. Aquilo, pelo menos, era melhor que as novelas mexicanas da minha mãe, embora tão dramático quanto.

Eu não conseguia entender como eles poderiam ficar juntos depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Tantas despedidas, tantas lágrimas, tanta dor... Era demais até para mim.

Coloquei o diário na prateleira mais alta da estante para que minha curiosidade não acabasse ganhando, me resultando em uma boa bronca depois. Podia até imaginar:

_"Por que não me esperou? Isso que era para EU não ler! Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Wellington?"_

Ah, dramático como sempre. Mas quando ele resolvia fazer aqueles biquinhos ao pedir qualquer coisa, eu simplesmente não conseguia resistir. E acabava concordando com tudo.

- Vai querer jantar? Fiz panqueca! - minha mãe colocou a cabeça na porta e eu ri internamente: desde que ela aprendera a fazer panquecas, isso era tudo o que ela cozinhava. Ao menos era comestível.

- Eu já jantei na casa dos Black, obrigada, mãe.

- Kate? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ao pedir isso, ela já veio entrando no meu quarto e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Desconfiei. Lição número um: Quando Lílian Wellington chega de mansinho, desconfie, pois nunca é coisa boa.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e o filho do senhor Jacob Black?

Eu disse.

- Nada. Somos só amigos. Juro! - quando ela continuou me encarando, sem estar convencida, soltei mais alguns "eu juro".

- Vocês se veem na escola e ele te leva para a casa dele todos os dias. Você só volta depois do jantar e sempre se despedem com alguma briga.

- Briga?

- Ontem eu ouvi quando ele queria que você o acompanhasse até uma festa da escola, e você recusou com palavras mal educadas.

- Agora eu sou a mal educada? - meu tom de voz aumentou. - Ele quer que eu vá apenas para que Julie Evans mantenha distância dele. Robert não me quer por perto apenas por eu ser quem eu sou. É como se eu fosse seu escudo contra as garotas, mas o que é inútil, porque da última vez, ela se insinuou para ele do mesmo jeito!

- Por que você está tão corada? Eu só comentei o que eu ouvi... Quem é essa tal garota?

- Uma menina que está obcecada por ele. - me afundei no travesseiro para evitar o olhar de minha mãe. - Ela é linda e perfeita!

- Ninguém é perfeito, sua bobinha.

- Isso porque você não viu aquele corpo que ela exibe nas roupas curtas e chamativas. - suspirei resignada.

- Adolescentes são sempre iguais. Não importa o tempo que passe, vocês sempre insistirão em quebrar a cara enquanto buscam "o corpo perfeito". - minha mãe riu. - Só porque ela tem um corpo escultural significa que ela é bom caráter? Que ela é uma boa pessoa, que gosta de ajudar os outros, que é esforçada, que ama os pais...?

- Eu não conheço ela. - murmurei. - Só sei que ela é metida, se joga pra cima do Robert e tenta me humilhar em público.

- Algo me diz então que ela não é perfeita, Kate. Isso está mais do que na cara.

- Diga isso para o "filho do senhor Black". Eles são sempre iguais, pensam que o cérebro fica entre os seios e a bunda de uma mulher.

- Nem todos são assim! - ela gargalhou alto. - Eu nunca fui uma das garotas mais bonitas do meu colégio, mas seu pai gostou de mim mesmo assim.

- Me conta mais sobre ele, por favor. - pedi sem jeito, porque normalmente minha mãe acabava com lágrimas nos olhos todas as vezes. Mas eu não me lembrava direito dele e apenas queria saber como eram as coisas entre eles.

Ela se encostou contra a cabeceira da cama e eu apoei minha cabeça em seu colo. Enquanto ela contava sobre como tinha, literalmente, atropelado meu pai e o levado até o hospital, acarinhava meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar a carícia que há muito tempo não recebia e logo caí no sono.

Sonhei com um quarto bonito, mas havia algo de errado com ele: o chão tinha respingos de sangue e olhos azuis me fitavam. Senti como um balde de água tivesse sido jogado em minha cabeça e acordei.

Era Barry. Ele estava lambendo o lado do meu rosto, desde meu queixo até minha orelha.

- Eca! Seu fedido! - mas não consegui deixar de rir.

Tomei um banho rápido antes de ir para a escola e deixei meu carro ao lado da BMW de Robert, no estacionamento escolar. Normalmente ele fingia que nem me conhecia, apenas falava comigo na saída que era quando íamos para sua casa. Ele sequer me olhava nos corredores, mas aquela manhã ele estava diferente. E quando digo diferente não é apenas as olheiras roxas sob os olhos cansados, e sim ele ficar me vigiando.

- Qual seu problema hoje? - perguntei na fila do refeitório.

- Nenhum. Por quê? Que problema eu pareço ter?

- Mais fácil citar os que _não _tem. - resmunguei.

- Oi, Kate! - para minha infelicidade, eram Farah e Nicole. Desde o primeiro dia depois do incidente com Robert, elas me olhavam com inveja e se afastaram de mim. Provavelmente só estavam aqui por causa de Robert.

- Legal, as cobras falsas... - Robert murmurou com um bocejo. - Tome cuidado com elas.

- Tudo bem com você, amiga? - Farah veio me dar um beijo na bochecha. As duas começaram a fazer perguntas sobre meu bem estar, sobre minhas notas no colégio, e todo o resto. Prestei o mínimo de atenção apenas para conseguir responder o necessário.

Elas olharam com esperanças para Robert, mas ele fingiu que nem as viu ali. Pegou um sanduíche enorme e andou até a mesa dos _Poderosos de Forks. _Peguei apenas uma maçã e acompanhei Farah e Nicole até a mesa _Nerd. _No meio do caminho, deparei com Julie e ela deu um encontrão em mim, como se não tivesse me visto. Meu sangue ferveu, mas fingi não ter acontecido nada. Só que não escapou aos meus olhos a careta que Robert fez para Evans.

Meu celular tocou.

- Jared?

- _Oi, Kate! Tudo em pé para hoje?_

_- _Claro. Eu te espero no estacionamento da escola, tudo bem?

_- Sim, pode ser. Até mais, então. Se cuida._

Minha única esperança era que Robert voltasse a me ignorar e que não visse Jared me esperando em lugar algum. Não que nós tivéssemos algum tipo de encontro, longe disso. Mas havíamos apenas marcado o cachorro quente que tinha sido interrompido naquele dia. Ainda mais agora que a vó de Jared tinha vindo vê-lo e ficaria poucos dias aqui, antes de voltar para a cidade onde morava.

Claro que o Robert continuou a me vigiar. E claro que ele pareceu muito irritado ao ver Jared parado ao lado do meu carro. E claro que me lançou um olhar mortal antes de arrancar com sua BMW, deixando muitos curiosos com uma boa fofoca para espalhar.

- Como você atura ele? - Jared riu.

- Nem queira saber.

Com ele, tudo era mais simples e menos sério. Éramos apenas amigos que se divertiam na companhia um do outro e eu gostava disso.

- E então, cadê a dona do seu coração? - quando ele riu, continuei: - Ou seria benzinho? Xuxu? Florzinha? Amorzinho? Coração? Anjinho?

- Céus, pare! Esses apelidos são ridículos! Eu não chamo ela assim.

- E como chama?

- Apenas Cathy. Do que mais deveria chamar? Benzinho é para um casal de velhos mofados!

- E onde está sua Cathy? - brinquei enquanto lembrava de Catherine, de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Além do meu próprio nome, Catherine era muito comum.

- Seattle. Na verdade, é lá que eu moro, não aqui em Forks. - e continuou a me guiar pela estrada.

Quando chegamos em Seattle, ele apontou para uma casa muito bonita e, ao mesmo tempo, diferente das casas tradicionais daquele lugar. Ela tinha uma cor que eu não conseguia definir e as plantas estavam podadas em formatos bizarros.

- Não se assuste. Isso é o que acontece quando se tem uma vó que é meio doida e quase chora para "dar um jeito nesse lar sem graça".

Ao entrar, vi que toda a decoração era diferente. Mas que dava um ar de moderno e aconchegante à casa. Olhei curiosa para tudo e Jared apenas riu baixinho.

- Mãe? Vó? Pai? - silêncio.

Caminhamos por um longo corredor e vi que o final desembocava em uma cozinha impecável. Ao passar pelo balcão eu quase tive um ataque do coração.

- Peguei você! - uma senhora baixinha e magrinha, com os cabelos brancos presos em uma bonita touca, berrou, saindo de seu "esconderijo".

- É claro que pegou, vovó. Desse jeito acaba me matando do coração! - Jared riu, enquanto beijava a senhora no rosto. Notei que ele não tinha se assustado como eu, apenas estava deixando-a contente ao pensar que tivera sucesso.

- Ela não é a Cathy. - a senhora abriu um sorriso enorme para mim, o que me fez imaginar se ela gostava dessa tal garota.

- Não, ela é a Kate, uma amiga minha.

- Prazer, Kate Wellington. - estendi minha mão para ela, mas ela a ignorou, abrindo os braços e me dando um abraço confortável.

Ela não cheirava a talco, como a maioria das avós cheiravam. Eu reconheci o cheiro do seu _Chanel n°5 _e sorri em silêncio. Suas roupas também eram incomuns; ela era moderna demais para uma avó.

- Prazer, minha querida. Jared me disse que tinha uma amiga que queria experimentar meu molho especial de cachorro quente que aprendi durante os anos que morei no Texas...

Corei e ela riu.

- Está tudo bem. Mesmo eu odiando ter que fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha, eu vou abrir essa exceção para uma garotinha tão bonita.

- Obrigada, senhora. - murmurei ainda muito envergonhada.

- Ah, me chame de Mary Alice. Ou Mary, ou Alice. - a cor devia ter sumido do meu rosto. - Acho melhor que me chame apenas de Allie, como sempre fui chamada, desde que me conheço por gente!

Ela sorriu ainda mais e continuou a murmurar: _"Mary Alice? Diabos, eu gosto do meu nome, mas quem colocaria um nome deste em uma criança? Tinha que ser Esme e Carlisle, claro!"_

* * *

**_Eu bem que queria deixar para postar na terça, mas quando eu finalizo, não aguento deixá-lo preso, é como se gritasse pedindo pelo post! kk Vai entender U.U_**

**_Haha! Quem tava curiosa para saber exatamente quem era o "loirinho" que deixou o Robert com tanto ciúmes alguns capítulos aí atrás, tiveram suas suspeitas confirmadas!_**

**_Esse é só um pequeno bônus que eu tinha escrito há algum tempo, mas que não pretendia postar. Só que achei melhor sair um pouco daquela atmosfera toda depressiva da Bella, apenas para dar uma variada. _**

**_Como é só bônus, vou responder as reviews no próximo "capítulo sério". Mas li todas e adorei cada uma, sem exceção!_**

**_E... Obrigada por todos os elogios. Vocês são todas MUITO fofas *-*_**

**_Até quinta-feria, Ok? Beijos!_**


	21. Kate? Quem?

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Esse PEQUENINO bônus pré-prova de Genética (-.-) vai pra você, Lu Bass. Você pediu e aí está. Boa leitura para vocês todas, fofas ;)

**.**

**Kate...Quem?**

* * *

_"Mary Alice? Diabos, eu gosto do meu nome, mas quem colocaria um nome deste em uma criança? Tinha que ser Esme e Carlisle, claro!"_

_._

**{R_POV}**

Então era isso, não é? Mas que droga!

Eu sei que _sufocar _o volante ou socá-lo não vai adiantar em nada, mas ajuda a liberar a raiva.

Eu passara a última noite pesando todos os prós e contras em convidar Kate para a festa e arrastá-la se necessário, e dessa vez não deixar que Evans pudesse atrapalhar alguma dança hipnotizante entre nós. Nesse momento, o chão do meu quarto estava atolado de bolinhas de papel. Todos tinham rabiscos de um possível convite. Nenhum bom o bastante.

Tinha decido falar com ela normalmente, o papel deixaria suspeitas das minhas intenções. Àquela altura, os ponteiros do relógio marcavam quatro e meia da manhã. O restante da madrugada foi gasta em programar algo legal para ela. Aliás, silenciosamente, acabamos concordando em continuar amigos, mesmo que eu a ignorasse na escola, era para o bem dela. Apenas eu sabia o quão ruim era estar envolvido na mesa dos _Poderosos de Forks, _pois toda aquela merda acabava corrompendo você. E eu não queria isso para Kate porque, mesmo que tivesse sido extremamente difícil admitir até para mim mesmo, eu gostava do jeito que ela era.

Certamente não quando era mandona! Aí ela conseguia me tirar do sério. Porém irritá-la era uma coisa engraçada. Deixá-la vermelha também... Certo, já chega de viadagem!

Eu sabia desde o começo que esse relacionamento entre nós não ia dar certo. De maneira nenhuma eu podia dizer que estava gostando dela, mas... Eu sou homem, poxa! E que homem consegue resistir à uma mulher bonita?

Eu sabia que precisava sair com Wellington ao menos uma vez. Beijar ela e confirmar o que eu já suspeitava: que ela seria apenas mais uma e que após o primeiro encontro, ia ficar tediante e grudenta como todas as outras. Era isso, apenas uma confirmação do que eu já sabia.

Só que nada na vida é como planejamos. Eu já disse isso? Hum, se não disse antes, estou fazendo-o agora: Nada é como planejamos.

Cheguei na escola morto de cansado, tentando por tudo não dormir durante as aulas. Sem sucesso, claro.

- Robert Black Cullen! - a professora Meyers veio andando decidida em minha direção. Os saltos ecoando pela sala que estava nos encarando em silêncio.

Juro que se ela jogar aquele maldito livro de filosofia na minha frente, eu vou fazê-la engolir todos aqueles "pensamentos divinos" que ela jurava conter naquele monte de folha inútil. Já que meu pai quer que eu tenha uma profissão, vou me formar em Filosofia: passar o dia inteiro _meditando _sobre as atitudes ridículas das pessoas medíocres que povoam esse planeta estúpido.

Certo, acho que devo dizer que fico muito mau humor quando estou com sono.

- O que fez essa noite, hein? - ela continuou gritando e fazendo meus tímpanos doerem.

_Não é da sua conta! _

- Ah... Eu apenas estive estudando...

- Mas eu duvido muito! - ela debochou, fazendo meu sangue ferver. - Andou estudando o quê? Seus coleguinhas devem estar tão curiosos quanto eu.

_Coleguinhas? Quem tem coleguinhas no colegial?_

_- _Estive estudando um pouco de Filosofia, sra. Meyers. - respondi tão inocente quanto podia.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos antes de soltar um risinho irônico.

- Sério? Que maravilha, Cullen! Então?

- Então que eu apenas estive refletindo por um tempo...

- Conte-nos mais. Eu sou uma curiosa e tanto, sr. Black, e sou tradicional no que se diz respeito à Filosofia. - ela me desafiou e, mesmo querendo abrir um largo sorriso para a velha, me concentrei em continuar com a expressão angelical para soltar a bomba do dia.

- A tradição é a personalidade dos imbecis.¹

Continuei sério enquanto alguns se seguravam para não rir. A sra. Meyers me encarou com perplexidade antes de começar a enrubescer.

- Vá para fora, agora. - sua voz até que estava calma, mas eu podia sentir toda sua fúria pingando em cada palavra.

- Essa citação não é minha. - me defendi.

- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada que venha de você, Black! - agora sim ela soltava fogo pelas ventas.

Juntei meu caderno e meu estojo, joguei-os de qualquer jeito na mochila e caminhei até a porta, com passos lentos. Parei um minuto para encarar o quadro negro, onde as palavras FELICIDADE _versus _LIBERDADE estavam escritas e destacadas. Sorri com a ironia e me virei para a professora baixinha, apontando para a palavra "Liberdade" com o dedo indicador e erguendo a sobrancelha, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

- Se a liberdade significa alguma coisa, será sobretudo o direito de dizer às outras pessoas o que elas não querem ouvir.²

Ela pareceu ficar com mais raiva ainda, principalmente por saber que ambas as frases não eram de minha autoria e sim de homens inteligentes e famosos. Claro que nenhum outro aluno saberia do que falávamos com exatidão; para eles, era apenas como se eu estivesse sendo sem educação ao responder grosseiramente e com algumas palavras que formavam uma frase mais complexa, mas que não deixasse de dizer: Não me importo com o que você pensa a meu respeito e odeio sua aula ridícula.

- Creio que já me fartei de sua presença por hoje, Robert.

Sorri ainda mais e saí da sala. Pouco me importava o que ela pensava. Sentei na mesa mais afastada da biblioteca e tirei um breve cochilo, até ouvir o sinal bater para o intervalo entre as aulas. Quando cheguei no refeitório, Kate já estava na fila e eu comecei a reparar melhor em seus hábitos e suas manias bobas, aliás, fiz isso a manhã toda.

- Por que não foi na aula de Filosofia da sra. Meyers hoje? - perguntei sem nem dar bom dia. Meus olhos queriam fechar e o cérebro funcionava com lerdeza.

- Bom dia para você também. - claro que ela iria comentar isso. - Não fui porque cheguei muito atrasada, meio que dormi mais do que devia.

E eu dormi menos do que devia. Argh.

Resmunguei algo desconexo e fechei os olhos, esperando a fila andar um pouco. Senti alguém puxando minha blusa e vi que era Kate, pois a fila já tinha andado muito e eu estava quase dormindo em pé. Rosnei com o puxão, mas me deixei levar.

- Qual seu problema hoje? - era o que me faltava...

_Fiquei revoltado noite passada quando você fechou a porta na minha cara;_

_Não dormi nada porque fiquei matutando um jeito de te convidar para uma festa;_

_Decidi que um encontro era melhor;_

_Continuei sem dormir por sua causa!;_

_Dormi na aula que eu não podia;_

_Tive uma discussãozinha com a professora baixinha e com aparência de um bicho do pântano;_

_Citei Einstein e Orwell para ela e fui expulso! Dá para acreditar?;_

_Pois é, tudo porque fiquei pensando em você ontem..._

- Nenhum. Por quê? Que problemas eu pareço ter? - falei rispidamente.

- Mais fácil citar os que _não _tem.

_Um bicho me mordeu._

- Oi, Kate!

Aquelas eram as garotinhas falsas do outro dia. Eu tinha pego repulsa por elas. Suas vozes eram irritantes e o jeito como agiam, como se quisessem fazer com que todos no refeitório as notassem, me dava uma náusea maior do que olhar para os rostos pálidos com tanta maquiagem mal feita.

- Legal, as cobras falsas... Tome cuidado com elas. - eu não ia narrar a conversa idiota que ouvira com elas tão perto.

Continuei encarando as pessoas que estavam na minha frente e não fiz questão em sequer ouvir a conversa das três. Paguei pelo meu lanche e saí de perto, não sem um olhar reprovador de Kate antes, claro. Continuei dormindo na biblioteca depois, porque qualquer tentativa à assistir qualquer aula seria mais inútil ainda e a inspetora não ficava brava quando me via matando aula, era uma amiga há muito tempo e sabia que eu não fazia isso por pouca coisa.

Quando finalmente o sinal do fim da jornada de tortura tocou, eu suspirei aliviado porque poderia me esticar na cama exagerada que eu tinha no quarto. Saí para o estacionamento com o humor muito melhor, apenas visualizando a cama _king size _que estava à minha espera, até que vi algo que fez meu sangue ferver!

- Kate, oi garota! - era o loirinho oxigenado do outro dia. Jared, acho.

- Hey! - eles se abraçaram e se beijaram no rosto. Kate nunca me cumprimentava assim, por quê?

Com raiva, notei que o carro dela estava estacionado ao lado do meu. Dia infeliz esse! Marchei para minha BMW e percebi que ele já estava abrindo a porta do carona e tinha metido um pé para dentro do Pontiac. Eles iam sair juntos. Ótimo. Não é da minha conta mesmo.

Entrei no carro e as janelas se abaixaram, automaticamente. Isso sempre tinha me irritado muito, mas dessa vez eu havia gostado, porque quando elas abaixaram, Kate viu que eu estava muito bravo.

Gostei?

Não...

Ao ver a cara de culpada que ela fez, eu simplesmente me senti pior. Ceninha de ciúmes sempre havia me irritado mais que tudo e era o motivo que eu, geralmente, dava para as garotas que eu queria me livrar. Era irônico o fato de eu estar fazendo o mesmo que elas.

Dane-se. **[N/A: Já sabem: link do perfil da música no perfil ^^]**

**³I won't soothe your pain**

_Eu não vou aliviar sua dor_

**I won't ease your strain**

_Eu não vou acalmar sua tensão_

**You'll be waiting in vain**

_Você vai esperar em vão_

**I got nothing for you to gain**

_Eu não tenho nada que você queira_

Saí do estacionamento cantando os pneus do BMW e deixei as janelas abertas para senti o vento gelado e úmido levar minha raiva embora. O cheiro da mata que ladeava a estrada era um calmante bom, não liguei o rádio para deixar que o silêncio se encarrega-se do que ele sabia fazer melhor: me torturar um pouco. Soquei o volante algumas vezes e finalmente me vi livre desse turbilhão de sentimentos ridículos.

Quando estacionei em frente à Mansão Cullen, sorri satisfeito com a ideia que me surgira: Essa noite eu ia sair.

**I'm taking it slow**

_Estou pegando isso devagar_

**Feeding my flame**

_Alimentando minha chama_

Mas eu não ia convidar ninguém que tivesse os cabelos castanhos claros, ou os olhos irritantemente verdes como os meus, nem lábios carnudos ou bochechas coradas. Nem seria alguém que arqueasse as sobrancelhas, me desafiando. Ou que colocasse as mãos na cintura antes de me dar uma bronca.

**Shuffling the cards of your game**

_Embaralhando as cartas do seu jogo_

_- Alô?_

_- _Está disponível, hoje?

Sim, era desse Robert que eu estava sentindo falta: rápido, direto e sincero. Do Robert que não gaguejava e nem precisava ficar pensando antes de falar ou que se submetia à um simples olhar feio ou brilhante.

- _A questão é: você está?_

_- _A questão é que eu perguntei primeiro.

- _Hum... Agora sim parece o Robert que eu conhecia, hein! Para você, garanhão, sempre disponível._

_- _Novidade. Te pego às oito, pode ser?

_- Estarei esperando anciosamente e..._

Não ouvi o resto porque desliguei o telefone. Só precisava da confirmação que já sabia que iria receber. Beijei o rosto de minha mãe, que estava sentada na poltrona bege da sala, folheando umas revistas de jardinagem.

- Cadê a Kate?

- Não sei. - bufei impacientemente.

- Robert...

- Ela marcou um encontro com um tal de Jared, por quê? - minha voz saiu mais alterada do que eu pretendia, me arrependi ao ver o sorriso de compreensão que ela me lançou.

- Entendo, querido. É bem complicado...

- Não é, não. Vou subir, hoje também vou sair mais tarde.

- Mas e a Kate? - vi seus olhos castanhos penetrantes se arregalando para mim, ela estava um pouco receosa.

- Quem é essa? - sorri perversamente, já rumando para as escadas. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e cerrei os punhos e os olhos repetindo a mesma pergunta, como se fosse um mantra:

_Quem é essa?_

_Quem é Kate?_

**And just in time, in the right place**

_E na hora certa, no lugar certo_

**Suddenly I will play my ace**

_Eu jogarei o meu Ás_

_Hum... Eu não conheço nenhuma Kate. Não hoje à noite._

* * *

_¹ - _Albert Einstein

² - George Orwell

³ - Eyes On Fire - Blue Foundation

**_Complicou... kk'_**

**_Gente, estou postando agora porque amanhã tenho uma prova que eu ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE! Vou voltar a engolir os livros e parar de importunar vocês._**

**_Criis: _**_Também prefiro acreditar que seja um dom, mas sei que não é! kkkk Obrigada!_

**_Frieden'n: _**_Ela meio que pensou que ele perceberia que ela não tem a 'barreira natural' kkk Quanto ao sangramento... HÁ, eu não sei de nada =D_

**_danimelo: _**_Vamos ver o que foi que ele causou à criança ;)_

**_Lyka: _**_Ai que tá, você já vai entender o que aconteceu com ele e o porque dele ter feito tudo aquilo! O Ed? Ah, também não sei! lol_

**_Priis Azize Cullen: _**_Uia, respira, fofa! Só posso responder uma: Ninguém envenenou o James ^^' Beijinhos!_

**_Nanny: _**_Eu não fiquei doente, só quis que vocês tivessem bastante história pra digerir, às vezes é bom. kkk_

**_Kopenhage: _**_Ouvi sim! E já decorei toda a letra =O Já ouviu "Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback"?_

**_swan's: _**_Enfim você apareceu! Que milagre! kk Já disse sim, mas pode dizer quantas vezes quiser, eu não ligo. =)_

**_Janice: _**_Essa Allie ainda tem muuuuuito pra aprontar ;D_

**_Vitoria: _**_Pois é, você está no time das que acertaram... Mas algumas ainda erraram USAHSUAHS'_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Você acha que não, mas eu tenho certeza que sim! *-* Espero que goste de saber o que ele andou fazendo pra ganhar as olheiras... kkk'_

**_becka: _**_Não faça isso! É feio roer unha! xD_

**_Linii iih: _**_Em primeiro lugar, deixei sua resposta por último (mesmo seu nome aparecendo logo no começo das reviews) pra poder te responder com mais calma ^^':_

_É que algumas pessoas acham ofensivas essas cenas. Violência doméstica ou sexual, drogas e coisas assim não são muito bem aceitas. Vai entender..._

_Como o Edward "meio que concluiu", o Charlie só o chamou por chamar, para que o Ed estivesse em Forks apenas para acabar indo ao casamento. Na cabeça doida do Swan, o Ed talvez arrumasse briga e ele teria algo com o que se 'divertir'. Como eu disse, doido._

_Quanto às familias sem união, acredite: infelizmente existem muitas assim. Conheço alguns casos bem complicados O.o_

_Já sobre o bebê, eu não sei e nem posso garantir muito, Ok? Aguenta as pontas aí que logo eu revelo. Na verdade, é no próximo capítulo, de domingo._

_Ainda bem que conseguiu ler! kkk Quando tem gente em casa, eles mal me deixam ligar o computador! =O_

_O Jake é meio que enxerido nas coisas alheias e ele ainda vai causar alguns desconfortos para a pobre coitada da Kate, mas é a vida! ^^_

_A Facul anda indo muito bem. Mesmo com o cronograma apertado, eu consegui terminar tudo o mais cedo possível para poder postar antes do combinado. Foi uma boa surpresa? hahaha._

_Beijos e adorei sua review. Sempre tão simpática que me anima muito *-* Até o próximo, flor!_

_._

**_É isso, a prova vai me matar e me mandem vibrações positivas por telepatia! kkkkk_**

**_Até domingo - quando eu vou revelar tudo o que aconteceu na 'lua-de-mel' da Bells! Beijinhos à todas!_**


	22. Naquela Noite

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- _**Lu Bass**_: Obrigada por suas palavras, achei elas tão fofinhas!

E... Ah, sim... Considere todos os capítulos dedicados tanto à você quanto às outras leitoras. Escrevo para me satisfazer, mas essa é uma via de duas mãos; eu também escrevo para vocês e amo saber que estão gostando disso tanto quanto eu! É por isso que eu digo: se quiserem elogiar, criticar, passar apenas para marcar prensença, dar sugestões ou qualquer coisa, podem dizer. Eu ficarei contente em fazer tudo o que estiver em meu alcance para deixá-las felizes, Ok? =D

Agora, vou parar de enrolar e deixar que vocês saciem a curiosidade sobre a noite da lua-de-mel! Boa leitura!

**.**

**Como prometido, aqui estou eu, às 00h01 de Domingo. Boa leitura!**

**Naquela Noite**

* * *

___Hum... Eu não conheço nenhuma Kate. Não hoje à noite._

___._

**{K_POV}**

_Lembrar agora de tudo o que passamos é engraçado. Mas naquela hora não foi._

_Agora sentamos na frente da lareira e rimos. Mas naquela hora gritamos e eu chorei._

_É uma coisa que ficou para trás._

_Espero._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Rever a estrada que levava até Forks, uma cidade onde praticamente não havia sinal de sol durante quase todo o ano e onde viviam apenas um punhado de gente que se conhecia como a palma da mão, revirou meu estômago.

Assim que cheguei, a chuva me recebeu com melancolia. Os dias de sol foram, por ironia, aqueles que passei ao lado de Isabella há algum tempo atrás. A partir de agora a previsão era de chuva, frio, geada, mais chuva e, possivelmente, neve. Combinava bem com meu humor no último mês.

_"Oh, Edward... Você sabe que as coisas nem sempre são como..."_

_"Eu sei, Esme."_

_"Desculpe, querido."_

Esme e Carlisle mal conseguiam disfarçar a apreensão de que eu fizesse algo de errado. O que eu poderia fazer? Se eu dissesse que ia me jogar na frente de um ônibus ou que viajaria até o Mississipi apenas para me jogar no rio, eu estaria sendo o maior tolo do mundo. Quem eu era para poder dizer quando minha vida ia acabar? Quem eu era para por um fim nela? Eu não era ninguém.

Acredito que se nascemos é com um propósito. Não digo que seja algo como mudar o destino da humanidade, mas apenas a vida de alguém. Viémos para construir nossa história e deixar uma marca - por menor que seja - em cada pessoa que cruzou nosso caminho. E, mesmo sofrendo como eu sofria agora, eu jamais cogitaria a ideia de por um ponto final em uma história que mal começara. Não... Eu ia pagar minha pena inteira.

Isso foi uma _viagem total, _porém era a ideia que eu tinha sobre tudo isso. Estou aqui para pagar e é isso o que eu vou fazer.

Enquanto dirigia pelo centro da cidade pequena com o carro que Charlie me mandara emprestado, fitava o verde. Como alguém podia viver num lugar coberto por musgo? Um tapete verde e gigante? Era depressivo demais. Tanto Forks quanto eu.

Cheguei na casa de Charlie Swan e encontrei com a sra. Renée sentada na varanda, fitando o nada.

- Boa tarde...?

- Edward! - ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe, eu...

- Não importa. Charlie deve querer saber que está aqui. Pena que Isabe...

- Pode chamá-lo, por favor? - interrompi seus pensamentos, esperando deixar claro que não queria discutir nada que tivesse relação com Isabella.

- Edward Cullen, o homem dos negócios! - ele abriu os braços, enquanto soltava uma gargalhada.

Percebi que estava ébrio¹ e que Renée estava envergonhada por expor o marido nessa situação. Olhei os dois lados da calçada, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse ver o estado decrépito do velho Swan, um dos homens mais respeitados da cidade. Menos mal.

- Olá, senhor Swan. Vejo que não vim em uma boa hora, então amanhã eu volto.

- Ora, meu caro! Chega de tolices! Entre e venha compartilhar do meu melhor whisky! - ele riu e falou mais alto.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas eu estou muito cansado de toda a viagem e uma forte dor de cabeça está me deixando em péssimo humor. Creio que será melhor nos encontrarmos amanhã. - eu tentei ser educado, mas ele simplesmente veio até mim e me arrastou para dentro da casa.

- Venha! Temos sorte de que Renée nos acompanhará está noite, não é mesmo, querida esposa? - Renée permaneceu em silêncio, e ele continuou a tagarelar: - Ter apenas mulheres em casa é um tédio, Cullen. Elas dominam você quando menos esperar. Primeiro se passam por doces e fortes criaturas, quando você está na teia delas, elas começam a se fingir de frágeis cristais apenas para fazer charme...

- Senhor...

- E então, quando você não tem mais para onde escapar, elas mostram suas enormes e pegajosas garras! - ele arregalou os olhos da cor da lama, nada parecido com os olhos avelã de Isabella. - Você está algemado e nada mais adianta. Se debata, grite, implore, chore, ordene... Vai continuar na mesma. Apenas compreenda como é a vida com elas e tente resistir à seus encantos.

- Não é possível que todas sejam assim. - retorqui, inquieto.

- Todas as mulheres com as quais convivi em todos esses quarenta e oito anos foram assim. - ele deu de ombros, derrubando um pouco da bebida mal equilibrada em suas mãos desajeitadas.

- E olha que não foram poucas. - Renée murmurou e subiu as escadas.

- Melhor! Agora que Isabella está na casa de Rosalie Hale e a víbora de Renée está no quarto, podemos apreciar nossos deliciosos drinques!

Ele me obrigou a sentar em uma poltrona de costas para o corredor e continuou virando a garrafa na boca. Fiquei em silêncio observando sua ruína.

- Você deve estar aqui por causa dos negócios...

- Estou aqui porque o senhor me chamou. Poderíamos ter discutido os valores das ações por telefone, com certeza.

- Garoto ingênuo. - ele murmurou baixo, mas não o suficiente. - Cullen, faça o que quiser com os valores.

- O que eu quiser?

- Sim, você está numa condição melhor que eu no momento, como pode ver. E pense melhor na possibilidade de extendermos a rede da empresa para a promissora América do Sul. Boa sorte.

Comecei a ficar muito irritado com Charlie. Se era para ele me dizer isso, por que me fez cruzar aquele maldito oceano sem fim?

- O que o senhor quer? - falei com rispidez e ele sorriu tristemente.

- Eu já disse o que eu quero.

Bufei com raiva e me levantei. Idiota. Mil vezes idiota! Dei-lhe as costas e fui caminhar no parque. E foi lá que ouvi toda a conversa entre Mike Newton e Billy Black. E essa conversa acabou me motivando a ir até o casamento de Isabella, apenas para comprovar com meus próprios olhos que eu havia sido um tolo ao acreditar em todas as suas palavras.

Aquele padre... Por que ele me diria coisas que deveria repreender?

_"Ela queria desesperadamente ser salva de tudo aquilo."_

Do quê eu a salvaria? Do marido dela? Isso soava tão ridículo!

_"Nossa pequena não escolheu aquilo para si"_

Se eu não fosse até lá fazer o que quer que fosse, eu sabia que me torturaria pelo resto de minha miserável existência. Mais uma vez comprovar que ela era de outro? Eu era um idiota masoquista mesmo, mas posso me torturar sozinho depois que vê-la nos braços de Hastings.

Voltei para o hotel em que me hospedara ontem à noite e peguei o carro. Com apenas uma troca de olhares com Renée, ela me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber: o endereço do hotel em que James e Isabella passariam a lua-de-mel.

Espera aí.

Hotel?

O infeliz pode esbanjar dinheiro e enfia Isabella em um _hotel? _

Continuei o caminho numa velocidade bem abaixo do que eu realmente gostaria, mas havia um carro de patrulha logo à minha frente e foi muito difícil ultrapassá-lo sem que pensassem que eu era um maluco suicida.

Eu nunca tinha estado naquela cidade antes. Parecia ser bem maior que Seattle e suas luzes eram muito mais convidativas. Rua após rua eu procurava por algo que tivesse relação com as coordenadas que Renée me dera. Rodei por um bom tempo e agora uma bola de ansiedade se formava em meu estômago, eu o sentia revirar incomodamente a cada vez que eu olhava para o relógio.

Parecia que algo estava acontecendo. Algo ruim.

É, eu sei que estou ficando paranoico, mas devo dizer que a culpa é toda de Isabella Swan. Ultimamente eu sentia essas coisas, tanto ruins quanto boas, mas coisas que pareciam não ser comigo. Cruzes!

Desisti de procurar pelo tal hotel que, segundo Renée, era o maior e mais luxuoso da cidade. Parei perto da única pessoa que estava naquela rua, em frente à um beco escuro e tristemente frio. Ela era uma moça alta, com roupas pequenas para o frio e maquiagem chamativa. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados com o vento forte e ela mantinha um toco de cigarro preso entre os lábios que tinham batom preto mal passado.

- Com licença?

Ela se debruçou na janela do carro e me encarou com olhos negros. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu preciso... - comecei, mas ela me cortou.

- Eu sei bem do que precisa, garotão. - sua voz estava entrecortada com o frio que sentia.

- Não é nada disso. Eu preciso saber onde fica esse hotel.

Dei-lhe o papel com o nome que a mãe de Isabella escrevera, caso eu me esquecesse. A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto me encarava, e a paciência que eu tinha começou a se esgotar.

Joguei um pequeno maço de dólares para ela e, com um sorriso enviesado, ela me indicou o caminho mais curto.

Ao chegar lá, notei que não era apenas um hotel qualquer. Era realmente muito bonito e claramente destinado à nata da sociedade. O saguão tinha detalhes em vermelho e dourado. Tudo reluzia como se fosse de ouro e pedras preciosas e eu me vi encarando minha imagem em um espelho gigantesco: a barba mal feita começando a despontar, os olhos cansados e com olheiras, e as rugas demarcando a testa contorcida em preocupação.

Tentei desfazer o cenho franzido e não obtive sucesso.

- Senhor...?

Era um carregador de malas com aqueles _chapeuzinhos _pequenos e ridículos na cabeça. Sorri e me afastei, caminhando até o balcão.

- Boa noite, senhor. - o atendente me olhou desconfiado, tentando julgar se eu parecia ser rico o suficiente para pisar naquele tapete vermelho.

- Boa. Eu estou procurando por James Hastings e Isabella... - engoli em seco e me obriguei a dizer: - Isabella Hastings.

- Oh, o casal que chegou para a lua-de-mel?

_Esse mesmo, seu engomadinho!_

- Sinto muito senhor...

- Cullen.

- Sinto muito, senhor Cullen. Mas o senhor Hastings deixou claro que não queria interrupção.

Meu estômago voltou a revirar com aquela sensação horrível.

- Escute, algo está muito errado lá em cima!

- O que poderia ser mais errado que um homem querer privacidade com sua nova esposa? - ele sorriu e eu me irritei mais.

Fingi que ia sair do salão e me esgueirei por um corredor lateral. Ali só passavam funcionários.

- O senhor não pode entrar aqui. - quando me virei, tive uma grande surpresa: Tyler Crowley, um velho companheiro da escola preparatória de Londres.

- Crowley!

- Cullen? Edward Cullen?

- Hey, eu preciso falar com você...

Expliquei a história meio por cima, tentando encobertar o fato de que Isabella não queria se casar. Eu apenas disse que essa era minha última chance de reconquistá-la antes do casamento ser consumado e que precisava muito de sua ajuda.

- Você se tornou um romântico patético. - ele riu.

- Eu sei. - passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Certo, mas preciso da sua palavra: Se não der certo esse plano maluco, você vai voltar sem criar nenhuma confusão. - ele me olhou, sério. - E se o tal do Hastings reclamar para o gerente do hotel que um idiota invadiu o quarto dele, você não vai dizer que eu o ajudei. Se eu perder meu emprego por sua causa, Cullen...

- Relaxa. - cortei secamente. - Eu não quero te prejudicar.

Ele me guiou por alguns corredores, evitando o máximo de funcionários e respondendo à alguns que eram ordens de um tal Ben que eu fosse levado até seu escritório. Segundo o que ele me disse, pretendia me guiar em direção ao escritório, mas no meio do caminho passar para a escadaria de funcionários que levava à todos os andares.

- Não tem um elevador de comida, não? - perguntei quando encarei o número de escadas.

- Não reclama, Cullen. - ele riu e subiu com a maior leveza.

Agradeci por estar familiarizado com exercícios exaustivos. Mas isso não me impediu de chegar à metade do caminho já pingando suor e com uma língua tão grande e inchada que quase não cabia dentro da boca. Certo, isso se aplica aos cachorros, mesmo eu me sentindo estranhamente igual a um. Quando chegamos ao último andar, eu estava quase me arrastando pelos degraus.

- Você não está com uma aparência boa para conquistar uma mulher...

_Provavelmente eu vou chegar lá e vou quebrar a cara, então, que diferença faz minha aparência? _

Ele me indicou uma porta dupla e branca, ornada com flores nas bordas. A suíte presidencial. Antes de bater na porta, implorei que Tyler continuasse ali comigo, caso eu precisasse voltar mais cedo que o planejado. Sem resposta de dentro do quarto.

- Isabella? - forcei a maçaneta enquanto Crowley olhava pelos corredores, esperando que o tal Ben se materializasse ali mesmo e o demitisse. - Bella!

- Eles devem estar muito ocupados...

- Cale a boca! - rugi, já desesperado. - Você não sabe do que o Hastings é capaz...!

Crowley sempre foi do tipo que me respeitava no colégio. Não que os outros não o fossem, mas ele gostava de me seguir pelos corredores e eu o achava um grude, só que nessa hora eu quase poderia beijá-lo quando ele ergueu um molho de chaves e os mostrou para mim.

- Essa aqui é a chave dessa suíte. - ele murmurou mostrando uma chave de latão, maior e mais adornada que as outras. - Mas pense bem se você quer mesmo abrir essa porta e encontrar os dois fazendo algo que você não vai gostar de ver.

O nó no meu estômago deixava claro que eu devia abrir a porta e eu não hesitei. Enfiei a chave e a girei.

Quando a porta se abriu, eu não vi nada de diferente. Apenas uma sala com um carpete claro e decorações em tons pastéis. A lenha da lareira estava quase acabando e o fogo era o único que se mexia naquele lugar. Adentrei a sala com Tyler logo atrás, mas minha voz não conseguia sair e chamar por Bella.

Havia duas portas. A primeira abriu para um banheiro espaçoso e vazio. Parei em frente à segunda porta e a escancarei, sem pensar uma segunda vez.

- Oh, meu santinho! - Tyler fez o sinal da cruz três vezes sobre o peito enquanto eu só conseguia olhar aquilo tudo.

James estava caído no chão, com a mão sobre o peito esquerdo. Seus olhos arregalados encaravam o corpo de Isabella. Meu coração apertou.

Tinha caco de vidro à volta dela, seu rosto estava com marcas roxas, os lábios cortados nos cantos, o cabelo todo desgranhado. E... Oh, meu Deus! Sua camisola estava ensanguentada da altura do quadril para baixo.

- Por favor, uma ambulância e a polícia! Suíte presidencial, agora! - Tyler gritava no telefone que tinha em cima de uma mesinha.

E eu continuava petrificado com aquela visão. Era... Impossível! Isabella... Corri em sua direção e senti Crowley me puxar para trás.

- Você não vai querer tocá-la. Espere pela ambulância e pela polícia!

Com violência, desfiz o contato de seus braços sobre meu tronco e me sentei ao lado de Bella. Ergui sua cabeça minimamente e a coloquei sobre meu colo. Meus olhos ardiam, incapazes de conjecturar mais lágrimas. Percebi que sua respiração era errática e seu pulso estava levemente acelerado.

- Esse aqui está morto... - Tyler murmurou enquanto checava o pulso da aorta de James.

- Sorte dele. - respondi sombriamente. - Se ainda estivesse vivo, eu o faria pagar em dobro o que fez à Isabella.

- Você nem sabe o que houve aqui...

- Ele vai pagar. No inferno, mas vai.

Crowley suspirou cansado e foi esperar pelos médicos que estava chegando. Enquanto dois mediam a pressão de Bella e a erguiam para uma maca, outros dois _embalavam _Hastings. Eu não sabia o que fazer, meu ódio por James era mortal, eu estava envenenado, mas me obriguei a seguir Bella.

Ao chegarmos nos hospital, eu tive que me separar dela para preencher toda a papelada e fiz questão de assinar seu nome de solteira. Liguei para Renée, mas disse apenas que estávamos no hospital e que Bella estava no soro, nada grave. Não era verdade uma vez que eu mesmo não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela ou se ela viveria.

Sentei-me na cadeira da sala de espera enquanto faziam exames nela e afundei os dedos no cabelo, lentamente me matando por dentro. Lentamente me afogando num mar escuro de desespero...

* * *

**{B_POV}**

_Bip. Bip. Bip..._

Alguém pode, por favor, fazer esse maldito barulho parar de ecoar na minha cabeça?

_Bip. _

Dor. Como alguém pode descrevê-la? Dizer exatamente o que está sentindo e onde está sentindo? Talvez eu pudesse descrever como se milhares de agulhas atravessassem meu corpo a cada segundo. Talvez isso fosse fraco demais. Surreal, uma vez que eu não sentia nada.

Absolutamente nada. Eu estava imune à qualquer dor.

Inconsciência ainda é um mistério para mim. Mas o mistério maior é quando você está retornando dela... Como você consegue voltar a ouvir e a sentir as coisas ao seu redor pouco a pouco. A maneira como você começa a ter algumas sensações novamente é estranha; algo indescritível.

_Bip._

Estou com vontade de quebrar o troço que faz esse barulho.

- Por onde começar? - ouvi uma voz masculina muito próxima à mim e não a reconheci. - Ela ficou desacordada durante esses dias, mas não foi nada grave...

_Dias? Quantos dias?_

- Mas... - essa voz me era um pouco conhecida. Rezei para que ele falasse mais e que eu pudesse identificar o dono, mas ele continuou em silêncio.

- Ah, você se refere ao sangue?

_Sangue...?_

_[Flash]_

Pequenos cacos caindo ao meu redor;

Uma dor dilacerante;

Um urro masculino de dor;

Um líquido quente...;

_[Flash]_

Não havia sido um pesadelo, como eu preferia acreditar.

Quando você sonha que está voando, ou que ganhou uma grande quantia de dinheiro, você simplesmente acorda e sabe que aquilo tudo não passou de um mero sonho. Mas quando você tem todas aquelas sensações ruins, chora de medo, sente o pavor à sua volta, respira a atmosfera da dor... Você não acorda. Você não teve apenas mais um pesadelo porque aquela é apenas a sua vida. Nada a mais e nada a menos.

- Doutor, por favor! - essa era a voz de Renée.

- Calma, Renée... - o que Charlie estava fazendo aqui?

- Não me peça para ter calma, Charles! - ela berrou e isso foi bom, pois diminuiu o barulho irritante do "bip". - É por sua culpa que a minha filha está em um hospital há mais de dois dias! E ainda mais, inconsciente! Então não me peça para fazer nada, seu idiota desalmado!

- Senhora Swan... - a voz que eu só podia chutar que era do médico começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Renée.

- É Bloomer, doutor Gerandy. Renée Bloomer. **[N/A: haha Sobrenome feio, mas já disse que não sou boa com eles? '-']**

Desde quando Renée usava seu nome de solteira? O que estava acontecendo ali? Aliás, o que poderia mudar em dois dias?

- Vocês precisam se sentar antes de eu continuar a dizer o que realmente houve com Isabella Hastings.

Queria gritar-lhe que meu nome era Swan e não Hastings, mas era impossível me mexer devido ao sedativo, talvez, embora sob o efeito dele, eu devesse estar dormindo e não ouvindo a conversa dos outros. Mas quando ele disse Hastings, eu senti um aperto em minha mão esquerda. Um toque eu não tinha me dado conta pouco antes, mas eu sabia que quem quer que estivesse apertando um pouco mais minha mão, parecia não tê-la largado durante todo aquele tempo.

- O que houve com James? - Charlie parecia preocupado ainda!

- O senhor Hastings teve um ataque cardíaco. E, dessa vez, foi fatal.

- _Dessa vez? _

- Eu não tenho autorização de continuar a falar sobre Hastings. - o dr. Gerandy murmurou incomodado. - Mas, como puderam ver, Isabella foi agredida no rosto. Nada grave. Também chegou aqui com alguns cacos de vidro pelo corpo e todos foram retirados. O problema foi a lesão em seu abdômen.

Eu gelei. O "bip" apitou mais vezes de acordo com minhas batidas cardíacas, mas não parecia ter sido o suficiente para chamar a atenção de ninguém, pois Charlie disse algo como "_essas máquinas são loucas, terceira vez já" _.

- Não sei se vocês tinham conhecimento, mas... Isabella estava grávida. De mais ou menos um mês e uma semana, possivelmente.

Eu senti a atmosfera ficar ainda mais densa. Queria implorar que não pensassem mal de mim. Queria corar e correr para o meu quarto. Maldito sedativo que não me deixava totalmente apagada!

- N-não... Não po-pode ser...! - Edward. Eu tinha certeza. Aquela era a voz de Edward!

- Peço que não me interrompam, por favor. - dr. Gerandy falou apressado. - Isabella estava grávida e, pelo jeito, subnutrida. Não o suficiente para abalar uma pessoa normal, mas os fetos estavam em desenvolvimento e...

- Os fetos? - minha mãe deu um gritinho.

- E ela precisava de muitos nutrientes essenciais. - o médico continuou, ignorando a interrupção de Renée e eu continuei a ouvir, quase sem respirar. - O corpo da mãe tem como prioridade o bebê, então ela supriu boa parte da necessidade, mesmo que isso significasse quase nada para ela mesma. Um dos exames que fizemos através do líquido amniótico permitiu que tivéssemos certeza de que ela estava grávida de gêmeos e isso explica o porquê dela estar ainda mais fraca. Manter dois fetos é duplamente exaustivo.

- Gêmeos... - alguém murmurou com incredulidade.

Eu tinha dois bebês com Edward. Era possível estar mais feliz? Continuei a prestar atenção à explicação do médico, desejando que ele dissesse logo como eles estavam.

- E o sangue na camisola dela? - Edward perguntou com a voz torturada. Será que ele também não estava feliz com o fato de eu estar grávida dele?

- É onde eu queria chegar. - dr. Gerandy tinha a voz ainda mais inquieta. - O sangue significa que... Como os fetos e a mãe estavam fracos demais, suas chances de sobrevivência caíram pela metade. E o que quer que James tenha feito; chutes, socos, joelhadas... Enfim, os fetos não resistiram e ela abortou.

- Não! - a voz de Edward estava dilacerada e o aperto em minha mão era mais forte, mesmo sem me machucar.

Meu coração inflado de alegria tinha sido rasgado ao meio. Como eu fui tola ao pensar que era imune à qualquer dor!

Senti uma dor maior que qualquer dor física que alguém poderia chegar à sentir e, mais uma vez, senti minha mente escurecer, voltando a escorregar para a inconsciência, mas não sem ter um pensamento sombrio antes.

_Eu nunca conheceria os rostos dos meus bebês graças à James Hastings._

E depois disso a inconsciência nunca me parecera tão tentadora e tão acolhedora.

* * *

_¹ - _Ébrio é aquele que não está sóbrio. Externa sua dependência alcoólica. Nesse caso, não estamos falando do 'ébrio habitual', que é aquele consumidor diário. Aqui, Charlie pode ser considerado um consumidor esporádico (mas que vem aumentando a frequência da ingestão alcoólica em função do que está ocorrendo ao seu redor).

**_Por favor, não me matem por ter feito isso aos bebês =(_**

**_Faz parte da história e nem tudo é um mar de rosas..._**

**_Priis Azize Cullen: _**_Eu também acho que seria mais divertido, mas em poucos capítulos, você vai entender o porquê desse ataque cardíaco! Beijinho fofa!_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Obrigada, eu fui bem na prova! =D_

**_Janice: _**_Os garotos conseguem ser ainda mais 'tapados' que os homens! kkk Já até cansei de ver isso (:_

_**Vitoria: **Ele pode até ter o mesmo sangue do avô, mas ninguém consegue ser como o Ed *-* Ah, é sim, 1984 - George Orwell (O livro que ele escreveu em 1948, acho, e inverteu os dois últimos números para narrar como seria a vida nesse 'futuro próximo'). Fiquei feliz em saber que você reconheceu :D_

**_becka: _**_Concordo plenamente: São dois cabeçudos mesmo._

**_Nanny: _**_Por que eu faria isso? haha_

**_Lyka: _**_Mantenha cada lindo fio rubro nessa cabeça perva! Não se atreva! kkk_

**_Frieden'n: _**_Naquela época, as pessoas não conversavam tão abertamente sobre isso quanto agora. As mulheres se casam e quase sempre eram tão ingênuas quanto crianças e, vale salientar, que a Bellinha ainda tá com 18 aninhos (: UASHAUHS Beijo!_

**_Kopenhage: _**_Logo o sangue Cullen começa a ter efeitos sobre ele! Relaxa 8D_

**_Linii iih: _**_Os 'homens' geralmente não gostam muito quando descobrem que estão sendo dominados por uma mulher. É difícil para eles admitir. Por isso a necessidade de sair com outras e provar que não há nada de especial com a dita cuja. Coxinha? kkkkk_

_Quanto à violência, é preciso ter o aviso, assim como quando há 'lemons' ou 'hentai'. Não entendo a necessidade do aviso, mas é meio ético, acho._

_E sobre o cronograma... Isso é normal: fim de semestre é assim mesmo! O que torna tudo mais difícil pra mim *suspira* Beijinhoos!_

**_Pessoas lindas, eu volto na quarta-feira com a Bella CONSCIENTE e sem essa de xeretear a conversa com os outros durante o 'coma'._**

**_Beijos e até logo!_**


	23. A Dor de não Conhecê los

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

Sei que querem pular na minha jugular com relação aos gêmeos, mas é a vida =/

**.**

**A Dor de não Conhecê-los**

* * *

_____Eu nunca conheceria os rostos dos meus bebês graças à James Hastings._

___._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Ficar sentado naquela sala de espera era torturante. Após terminar de preencher a papelada e dar entrada de paciente, afundei numa poltroninha azul desbotada e fiquei encarando o teto com lâmpadas muito claras e que machucavam os olhos.

Não sei quanto tempo continuei nessa posição à espera do fim da bateria de exames ao qual Bella fora submetida.

Maldito Hastings.

- Cullen?

Sem muito ânimo, virei a cabeça para encontrar um Charlie espremendo as mãos e encarando o chão. Renée, ao lado dele, tinha os olhos vermelhos, assim como a ponta do nariz e lágrimas continuavam a rolar soltas. Queria poder chorar também, mas no momento tudo o que eu conseguia era sentir o desespero apertando minha garganta e o ódio de James me consumindo por dentro. Eu não tinha tempo para chorar.

- Como ela está, Edward? - Renée veio correndo e me abraçou.

Me surpreendi com sua atitude, mas descobri que era exatamente isso o que eu precisava. Meus braços circundaram o corpo magro de Renée e eu a apertei, tanto apoiando ela quanto recebendo seu próprio apoio. Aquilo me fez bem e eu deixei de lado tudo o que estava alimentando contra um morto. Charlie pareceu desconfortável com nosso abraço, mas eu pouco ligava para o que ele estava sentindo.

- Eu não sei... Eles ainda não voltaram para responder qualquer coisa.

- Como você a encontrou? - Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha. Me separei de Renée para encará-lo nos olhos castanhos.

- Digamos que eu tenha tido uma inspiração divina. - ele riu, mas de qualquer modo, quem me fizera ir atrás de Bella fora o padre. Voltei a olhar para Renée ou acabaria socando o marido dela. - Cheguei no hotel e tive que subir pelas escadas dos funcionários, com a ajuda de um velho amigo.

- Como ela estava quando você chegou? - ela estava trêmula e sentou na minha poltrona antes que caísse.

Deixei a memória reviver cada mínimo detalhe que eu presenciara havia algumas horas e senti a garganta quase se fechar. Preferia não contar exatamente como Bella estava ou a mãe dela acabaria entrando em colapso nervoso. Apenas disse que James estava caído no chão, morto, e que Bella tinha sido agredida até desmaiar. Não comentei sobre sangue nenhum.

- Fico me perguntando se houve algum ladrão de joias algum dia... - Renée murmurou.

Eu a encarei sem entender. Ladrão de joias? Ela me contou tudo o que Bella tinha achado pouco importante para compartilhar comigo; não que tivéssemos compartilhado muita coisa sobre nossas vidas, mas ela sequer me dissera o motivo de estar se casando com James. Muito menos de que estava sendo forçada pelo pai idiota.

- Por que James Hastings mentiria? - Charlie perguntou apenas para desviar a conversa do foco, que era ele obrigando a filha a se casar com um homem rico, porém violento. - Não tinha o porquê mentir...

- Acho que errou quando julgou o caráter dele. - Renée rebateu, irritada. - Quero dizer, quando julgou a _conta bancária _dele!

Charlie ficou muito vermelho e saiu em direção à uma máquina de café expresso, nos livrando de sua companhia detestável.

- Vou me separar dele. - Renée murmurou tão baixo que eu me perguntei se estava ouvindo direito.

- E vai para onde?

- Qualquer lugar fará melhor à mim e à Bella. Qualquer lugar longe dele será bom.

Fiquei em silêncio ou acabaria contando sobre Irina Denali no sofá de couro do escritório de Londres. Eu tinha problemas maiores no momento do que ficar fofocando sobre o passado do cretino a quem ela chamava de marido.

Mais duas horas se passaram enquanto continuávamos em silêncio. E quando estava ficando insuportável permanecer mais um minuto naquele lugar, o médico apareceu.

- Boa noite, eu sou o doutor Gerandy. - ele era um homem de estatura média e cabelos quase totalmente grisalhos. - Nós fizemos a maioria dos exames que precisávamos e induzimos Isabella ao coma.

- Por quê? - Renée quase gritou.

- Ela precisa recuperar as forças depois de... Bom, precisamos de mais alguns resultados antes de afirmar tudo com certeza.

- Depois de o quê? - desconfiei.

- Quando sair os exames, eu volto a falar com os senhores. - ele não me encarou nos olhos. - Apenas saibam que a situação dela é estável e que em breve ela estará acordada.

Seu jeito de explicar me deixou irritado. Mas me atei ao fato de que o _em breve _dele não chegava nunca. Bella passou dois dias em coma.

- Nós não estamos mais induzindo ela. - o médico explicou já na manhã do terceiro dia, quando estávamos todos ao redor da cama dela. - Isso só pode significar que ela mesma prefere ficar ausente.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso. Para mim, Bella parecia muito melhor, uma vez que ela já estava recuperando sua cor - que não era muito diferente de estar totalmente branca, mas eu podia notar a diferença - e apertava minha mão de vez em quando.

- Bella? - chamei baixinho perto de seu ouvido e pude ver suas pálpebras se mexendo com o movimento dos olhos.

Continuei segurando sua mão, como tinha feito a maior parte do tempo durante os últimos dois dias.

- Por onde começar? Ela ficou desacordada durante esses dias, mas não foi nada grave...

E foi quando ele começou a explicar tudo o que _realmente _havia acontecido com a mulher que eu amava. E foi quando eu descobri que minha única noite com ela havia nos resultado uma gravidez. E não era apenas isso, era uma gravidez gemelar.

Era possível se sentir tão insanamente feliz e tão aterrorizado ao mesmo tempo? Enquanto parte de mim queria sair dançando _mambo _pelos corredores do hospital e gritar do alto de uma montanha que eu seria pai, a outra parte me lembrava das grandes responsabilidades e exigia saber sobre o sangue na camisola. Senti o coração apertar tanto que mal notei os olhares furiosos de Charlie sobre mim.

- E o sangue na camisola dela?

- É onde eu queria chegar. O sangue significa que... Como os fetos e a mãe estavam fracos demais, suas chances de sobrevivência caíram pela metade. E o que quer que James tenha feito; chutes, socos, joelhadas... Enfim, os fetos não resistiram e ela abortou. - essa parte me trouxe completamente de volta à realidade cruel em que vivemos.

Minha mente girava enquanto gritava múltiplos "não!" que nem percebi ter gritado mesmo. Apertei a mão de Bella um pouco mais e senti toda a vontade de dançar mambo se esvair, evaporar com toda a minha felicidade recente.

Renée não aguentou e desmaiou, sendo amparada pelos braços do marido... Ex-marido, como ela preferia.

O barulho do equipamento que media a frequencia cardíaca de Bella ficou mais alto, disparou loucamente e teve um surto ensurdecedor e o dr. Gerandy gritou para que a enfermeira cuidasse de Renée enquanto ele aplicava mais sedativo em Bella. Ele resmungava algo sobre o fato de que não devíamos ter dito nada perto dela. Então ela sabia?

Abaixei a cabeça e deitei sobre sua barriga totalmente lisa. E, se há dias atrás eu achava que era incapaz de chorar, naquele momento eu constatei que estava redondamente enganado. Chorei como uma criança e não me importei com a expressão de culpa do médico, ou o desmaio de Renée ou o ódio estampado nos olhos porcinos de Charlie enquanto encarava minha desgraça.

Ensopei o cobertor de Bella e dr. Gerandy me mandou sair e comer algo. Eu não queria, mas ele ameaçou chamar o segurança para me levar a força se eu não resolvesse me cuidar melhor. Só em pensar que ficar longe dela era ruim demais, decidi sair por bem.

No começo parecia que minhas entranhas estavam sendo dilaceradas. Eu sentia a dor acabar comigo aos poucos. Logo, era tão insuportável que eu me sentia vazio por dentro. Eu estava oco, sem nenhum sentimento bom para me confortar. E imaginar que eu nunca conheceria aqueles rostinhos tão pequenininhos e tão perfeitos...

No corredor, Renée já estava acordada e segurava um copo com as mãos trêmulas, tentando beber a água. Charlie, que estava ao seu lado, assim que me viu, levantou da cadeira e veio andando com passos firmes em minha direção. Ele era mais baixo que eu, mas isso não o impediu de apontar o dedo indicador no meu nariz e depois cutucar meu peito, como se desfiando-me a um duelo medieval.

- Como você ousa...? - ele gritou. As bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

- O quê? - eu estava tão cansado, que considerava deixá-lo falando sozinho.

- Você fez o que com a minha filha? - oh, isso. - Estava louco? VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELA!

A raiva começou a voltar e eu continuei encarando aquele patife com a maior frieza que pude.

- Eu não podia fazê-la feliz, mas James podia bater, quebrar uma taça nela e chutar-lhe a barriga até que ela abortasse? - cuspi as palavras com veneno, minha voz continuava baixa, mas isso não significava que não era desafiadora.

Renée voltou a chorar mais atrás enquanto mandava Charlie calar a boca entre soluços.

- ELE SÓ FEZ ISSO PORQUE DESCOBRIU QUE ELA ERA UMA RAMEIRA A MAIS NESSE MUNDO! APENAS MAIS UMA MERETRIZ QUE MERECEU PERDER AQUELAS CRIAS...!

Eu não aguentei ouvir mais um único insulto à minha Bella e mais nenhuma defesa à Hastings. Vi tudo em vermelho e concentrei toda a força que tinha no braço direito. Dei um soco rápido.

E Charlie caiu no chão com o nariz ensanguentado e quebrado, eu sentira a cartilagem cedendo quando o soquei. Ele urrou de dor e eu sorri diabólicamente.

Agachei ao seu lado e Renée veio correndo para tentar me impedir de bater mais nele, mas eu não tinha intenção nenhuma em quebrar cada osso de seu corpo, não valia o esforço e o cansaço.

- Nunca mais ouse erguer a voz para Isabella. - vi seus olhos se arregalarem com o choque da minha ameaça. - E se você voltar a falar assim dos _meus filhos, _eu não vou quebrar apenas o seu querido nariz.

- Renée... - ele chamou com dificuldade quando a viu segurar meu ombro.

- Edward está certo, Charles. - ela murmurou decidida. - Você não tem o direito de desonrar a Bella ou os filhos deles.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - dr. Gerandy se assustou com a cena. - Edward?

- Eu não sou obrigado a ouvir ninguém falar mal da minha família. - dei de ombros e o médico suspirou.

- Sabe que eu deveria chamar o segurança e pedir para que ele anote seus documentos para que você não entre mais nesse hospital num futuro tão próximo, não sabe?

- Sei. - murmurei resignado, mesmo o soco tendo valido a pena.

- Então vá logo para o centro de alimentação e quando as enfermeiras chegarem aqui para ajudar o sr. Swan, é bom que não esteja perto. - ele sorriu. - Só volte quando estiver muito bem alimentado, rapaz, ou não vai conseguir defender sua família uma segunda vez.

Charlie pareceu indignado com a cobertura que eu recebera do médico e marchou sozinho para a saída.

- Onde aquele idiota vai com o nariz quebrado? - Renée perguntou enquanto eu a puxava para o centro de alimentação.

- Dele eu não quero mais saber. - o soco foi bom para extravasar toda a raiva que eu sentia dessa vida injusta, mas eu sentia que de onde tinha vindo aquele, poderia vir muitos outros mais e era bom que Swan não cruzasse meu caminho tão cedo.

- Obrigada, Edward. - ela me deu um sorriso tristonho mas sincero. - Agora, mais do que nunca, eu tenho certeza de que preciso abandonar ele.

- Venham para Londres. - falei rapidamente. - Os Cullen com certeza iriam acolhê-las com a maior das alegrias.

- Eu não sei...

Parei e encarei Renée nos olhos claros.

- Vocês precisam de um lugar para ficar, Bella precisará sair daqui e deixar as memórias ruins para trás e eu só preciso dela ao meu lado...

Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de abrir um largo sorriso, que me lembrava muito do sorriso da própria Bella.

- Próxima parada: Londres!

* * *

**{B_POV}**

A claridade me incomodava demais. Abri os olhos e pisquei várias vezes até conseguir me acostumar com todo aquele branco que só um quarto de hospital podia ter. Sentia meu corpo todo doer e não era apenas por causa da má qualidade do colchão da cama.

Tentei sentar, mas descobri que estava mais fraca do que imaginava.

Queria estar morta, mas aquele maldito "bip" - sim, ele ainda insistia em chamar minha atenção - me lembrava de que eu não teria meu desejo atendido. Voltei a tentar me sentar e, dessa vez, com um pouco mais de empenho e cuidado, consegui recostar contra a cabeceira.

Olhei ao redor e vi a jaqueta de Edward jogada em cima de uma poltrona colada à minha cama. Apenas esticando o braço consegui alcançá-la e a trouxe até meu nariz para sentir aquele cheiro almiscarado que impregnou meu cérebro. De longe eu poderia reconhecer aquele cheiro em meio de muitos outros.

Continuei encarando aquela jaqueta enquanto a última conversa que eu ouvira voltava a preencher minha mente. Eu engravidei de Edward, me casei com James, ele me agrediu e me fez perder os bebês - sim, bebês! -. Eu perdi os gêmeos que seriam metade parecidos comigo e metade seriam parecidos com Edward Cullen. James tirou de mim a felicidade de gerar os filhos do homem que eu amava.

O que seria da minha vida dali em diante?

Chorei com o rosto enterrado na blusa até que ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir. Ao erguer o rosto, vi que era ele.

Edward ficou parado na porta, como se temesse dar mais um passo e me ver em prantos novamente. Queria lhe sorrir e dizer que eu estava bem, mas eu era incapaz disso. Mentira muitas vezes para encobrir o verdadeiro James e, se eu tivesse dito a verdade desde o começo, isso simplesmente não teria acontecido. Era minha culpa, claro.

- Bella...

Voltei a chorar contra sua jaqueta e logo senti os braços de Edward em volta de mim. Ele encaixou minha cabeça contra a curva de seu pescoço e me puxou para perto do calor de seu corpo. Ali era reconfortante e eu tinha a sensação de que nem tudo estava totalmente perdido.

- Está tudo bem, calma...

- Não, não está! Eu deixei que isso acontecesse! É minha culpa, Edward! - solucei.

- Do que você está falando? Nada disso é sua culpa, meu amor.

- Claro que é! Se eu tivesse contado que James me ameaçava desde o início, eu não teria apanhado e não teria perdido nossos bebês...!

- Ele te ameaçava, Bella? - Edward se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos, eu tentei desviar, mas ele segurou meu queixo com firmeza. - Me conta, Isabella. O que James fez para você? Eu pensava que estava se casando com ele apenas porque Charlie tinha te obrigado!

Renée entrou naquele momento e sorriu para mim, mesmo com as olheiras e os olhos vermelhos pelo choro. Ela passou a mão na minha cabeça e, como Edward, ficou esperando pela minha resposta.

- James está morto. - respondi com amargura. - Não tem porque falar mais nele.

- Isabella... - o tom de aviso de Edward me indicou que ele não desistiria tão fácil.

- Ele... Tentou me beijar e eu arranquei sangue dele... - comecei, ainda soluçando. - Então ele disse que eu seria dele e me socou. Inventou toda a história do ladrão de joias e disse que se eu contasse para alguém, ou não concordasse com a história, ele mandaria Félix e Demetri para matar Renée e Charlie...

- Maldito miserável! - Edward suspirou e Renée pediu que eu continuasse.

- Não demorou muito depois que ele se fingiu de salvador da pátria para que ele me pedisse em casamento. Ele sabia que Charlie procurava algum pretendente rico e quem melhor do que ele que tinha a maior posse e ainda havia me "salvado de um assalto"? Ele era o pretendente ideal.

Parei por um minuto e bebi a água que Renée me oferecia, a garganta estava mais seca que nunca.

- Mas eu não contava que acabaria me envolvendo com você. - encarei Edward. - Eu podia jurar de pés juntos que nunca me apaixonaria e estava cumprindo meu papel muito bem até o dia em que você evitou minha queda... Nós passamos a nos ver mais e eu fui ficando mais perdida. Mas eu estava noiva do homem que não era aquele que eu amava. Escondi de você porque tinha medo de que James ameaçasse sua vida também e eu jamais suportaria se ele te fizesse algo! Mas, antes de aceitar ele perante a igreja, eu precisava ao menos experimentar a sensação de ser feliz e... Ir ao céu. Nem que por uma única noite... - corei.

Edward também corou um pouquinho e limpou a garganta antes de falar.

- Devia ter contado Bella... E se eu não tivesse chegado à tempo naquele hotel? Você continuaria perdendo muito sangue ou poderia ter pego uma infecção por ainda ter...

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, mas eu sabia sobre o que ele se referia. Eu teria pego uma infecção grave por manter os restos mortos dos meus bebês.

- O médico disse que você estava pior e a limpeza do útero teve de ser feita rapidamente ou eu teria perdido você também... - sua voz estava embargada pela dor e eu voltei a chorar contra seu peito.

- Eu vou procurar saber quanto tempo mais você terá de ficar aqui até receber a alta, meu bem. - ela beijou minha testa e quando chegou na porta, antes de sair, me disse: - Não se preocupe querida, amanhã o Sol vai brilhar para você.

Acabou que eu tinha de ficar mais um dia apenas em observação para que o doutor Gerandy tivesse certeza de que eu já poderia voltar para casa. Fui submetida a uma dieta cheia de proteínas e um complexo de vitaminas especial. Ele receitou um remédio para cólicas porque eu talvez viesse a ter dor após o aborto, além de um remédio para depressão, coisa que eu certamente tinha.

Ouvi toda a sua explicação, mas sentia que não estava ali de fato. Era doloroso saber que meus pequeninos tinham partido antes mesmo de viver.

No dia seguinte, Edward nos levou para casa e, para minha surpresa, Charlie tinha uma bandagem no nariz.

- O que houve com ele? - sussurrei para Edward enquanto ele me empurrava na cadeira de rodas, uma vez que eu não podia fazer esforço algum.

- Teve o que merecia.

Eu não entendi na hora, mas logo era inegável a raiva com que os dois se encararam. E... Por que Edward teria feito uma coisa daquelas?

- Renée... Isabella... - Charlie acenou, sem nem levantar da poltrona em que estava. - Bem-vindas de volta ao lar.

Ele só podia estar bêbado novamente. Renée o ignorou e subiu as escadas.

- Edward, meu querido! - ela chamou de lá do alto, provavelmente de seu quarto. - Creio que vou precisar de sua ajuda se você quiser que eu seja rápida com tudo isso!

- Rápida com o quê? - Charlie e eu perguntamos em uníssono. Eu me sentia confusa.

Edward e Renée pareciam cúmplices de um crime, desde que eu acordara ontem de manhã. Eles se entreolhavam e assentiam, como se concordassem com algo que era importante demais para se darem ao trabalho de me contar.

- Para terminar a mudança. - Edward sorriu largamente e eu continuei com cara de paisagem. - Bella, nós três estamos nos mudando para Londres.

Eu ouvira direito? Nós três quem? Eu, ele e Renée? Por quê? Londres?

Oh, céus, minha cabeça doía com tantas perguntas sem respostas.

Mas... Londres...?

* * *

**_Bem, nem tudo é um conto de fadas, certo? Espero que o soco do Edward tenha aliviado vocês um pouquinho._**

**_Lu Bass: _**_Aquilo é um pequeno pensamento da Kate lembrando do que houve com o Robert. Eu vou explicar direitinho no próximo cap. que será um bônus apenas dos dois! Beijinhos ^^'_

**_Nanny: _**_Não me culpe por algo do qual eu não tenho muito controle! kkk Bobinha minha! ;)_

**_Lorrane: _**_Fiquei com medo agora... O.O Tenso é pouco!_

**_Janice: _**_A curiosidade matou o(a) gato(a) ^^ Sobre o K_POV será explicado no próximo cap. E há males que vem para o bem (tudo bem, não se aplica nesse caso, mas é a vida =/) Beijo._

_**Frieden'n: **Pode dizer que quer me enforcar, apedrejar, esquartejar... Ai chega! =x Mas eu vou entender... rs._

**_Vitoria: _**_Tadinha da escritora que ficou com medo de ser bombardeada durante o sono! kkkk Mas calma, as coisas vão começar a melhorar!_

**_Lyka: _**_Era preciso, perva do meu coração... =/_

_**Linii iih: **Obrigada! É muito bom saber que consegui passar essa sensação à você! =) Sobre a Kate, tem que aguentar até o próximo (hehe). Eu fiquei fazendo esse movimento da coxinha aqui em casa kkkkkkk! Que nada, eu gosto das suas reviews ;) Beijão!_

**_Kopenhage: _**_Deve ser a pior dor para um pai e uma mãe... Eu hein! Logo você vai saber o que houve entre eles, flor (: Beijoca._

**_Se tudo der certo, próximo capítulo sai com hora marcada: Domingo, às 18h._**

**_Beijos e bom resto de semana à todas que mandaram reviews e também para as que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos. Obrigada por acompanharem! *-*_**


	24. Ciúme

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

Vocês realmente estão gostando do casal BlackWell, hein? Boa leitura, então, e espero que a mudança constante de POV não irrite ninguém! (:

**.**

**Ciúme**

* * *

_____Eu não conheço nenhuma Kate. Não hoje à noite._

___._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Passei a tarde toda tentando me distrair inutilmente. Por um longo tempo fiquei apenas observando as fotografias que encontrara dos meus avós, mas isso não me menteve entretido. Peguei uma bolinha verde, que tinha comprado para Barry, e comecei a jogá-la na parede, fazendo-a ricochetear de volta para as minhas mãos. Eu tinha algo com que ocupar as mãos, mas que não ocupava a mente.

E minha mente só conseguia pensar no que Kate estava fazendo com aquele loirinho metido a bronzeado e que eles estavam, provavelmente, se divertindo muito.

- Ah! Desse jeito vou acabar ficando louco!

- Falando sozinho desse jeito... Não duvido que acabe mesmo! - olhei para a porta e vi Bernard, o mordomo, com a cabeça enfiada no vão e sorrindo para mim.

- Para ver que as coisas não vão nada bem... - resmunguei mau humorado. - Queria falar algo?

- Sua mãe me mandou vir até aqui e pedir que... - ele fez sinal de abrir aspas no ar e imitou a voz da minha mãe, sem sucesso, claro. - "Pare de bater com essa maldita bola na parede porque eu estou em uma importante ligação resolvendo problemas idiotas!"

- Sim, senhora. - murmurei como se fosse mesmo minha mãe ali e ele riu mais.

- Se me permite dizer, _bambino_ - ele voltou ao seu costumeiro sotaque italiano. - Está com uma cara horrível!

- Obrigado, Bernard. Isso foi realmente muito consolador.

- Disponha, senhor. Mas o que houve contigo? Foi atropelado por um caminhão ou esmagado por um rolo compressor? - disse ele já entrando e sentando no sofá.

Sempre mantivemos uma relação de amizade aberta. Ele sempre me deu conselhos e sermões e eu sempre fui como um sobrinho levado e que fazia piadinhas às suas costas, mas não que ele ficasse calado... Ele respondia à altura.

- Achei que ninguém mais notaria isso...

- Acho que sei! É o amor! Acertei?

- Passou bem longe, meu caro. - mesmo assim, me engasguei com sua conclusão.

- Bom, tudo o que devo te dizer, _bambino_, é que o senhor pode ter toda e qualquer garota que cruze seu caminho. Elas suspiram e se rendem ao seu olhar! Isso é estranho, visto que você é bem esquisitinho, mas... Vai entender as mulheres, não?

- Nem todas são assim e eu não sou o único esquisitinho aqui.

- Tem razão. O senhor Black não fica muito atrás... - ele riu baixinho e eu ri junto.

- Deixa meu pai te pegar falando isso...

- _Dio santo_! Mais chibatadas! Eu não aguento mais essa vida cruel...! - ele fingiu sofrimento antes de se recompor. - Mas que algo incomoda o senhor, isso eu tenho certeza.

- Eu estou com raiva, Bernard!

- E isso com certeza tem a ver com uma garota...

- Ela é irritante! Chega a ser insuportável ficar muito tempo perto dela! - me vi quase gritando e Bernard ficou mais sério, enquanto eu continuava reclamando a plenos pulmões. - E quando ela fica com aquele _arzinho _de que sabe tudo... Argh! Eu tenho vontade de enforcar ela. Ela me desafia e ainda por cima é mandona! Eu odeio quando ela me olha com superioridade e ri da minha cara quando eu faço algo bobo!

- Eu também iria rir...

- A questão é que eu detesto quando ela coloca a mão na cintura, ergue a sobrancelha e bate o pé, exigindo as coisas como se fosse a minha mãe!

- Nesse caso, creio que ela seja tão assustadora quanto...

- Me deixa terminar e não faça piadinhas quando minha mãe está no quarto ao lado!

- Ela nos manteria amordaçados no porão... - ele sussurrou antes de voltar ao tom normal. - Continue!

- E quando ela me olha assim, eu geralmente me sinto culpado e sempre tenho uma vontade estranha de pedir desculpas. Mesmo quando eu nem estou errado! Ela faz da minha vida um inferno e acaba com todo o meu auto controle... Eu não consigo ficar sossegado quando ela não está por perto! Mas também não fico em paz quando tenho ela bem debaixo do meu nariz!

- E o que quer que eu diga? - ele perguntou quando meu acesso de raiva já tinha passado.

- Que eu tenho que ficar longe dessa maluca, pelo bem da minha própria sanidade mental?

- Eu não vou dizer isso, _ragazzo! _- ele riu. - Está mais do que na cara que isso é preocupação e ciúmes...

- Ciúmes? Há, conta outra!

Ele levantou e caminhou até a porta. Passou por ela e quando achei que estava sozinho, ele voltou a enfiar-se na fresta e sorriu largamente.

- Que mais poderia ser além de ciúmes da senhorita Kate? - eu arregalei os olhos e ele riu mais. - _Per tutto ciò che è __santo¹_, vá atrás daquela garota de uma vez e poupe os pobres nervos das pessoas que moram aqui.

Peguei a almofada que estava perto de mim e a joguei. Bernard foi mais rápido e fechou a porta antes. Pude ouvir sua risada enquanto ele se distanciava no corredor.

Eu não tinha ciúmes de Kate! Eu apenas me preocupava com o que aquele loirinho podia fazer à ela. É normal a gente se preocupar com os... _amigos, _certo? Eu não tinha nada a ver com o que ela fazia da vida dela, eu só tinha uma preocupação bobinha e nada além disso. Fato.

Mas por que, diabos, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar naquela maluca? Ugh!

* * *

**{K_POV}**

- Alice...? A senhora disse que...

A mulher chegou perto de Jared e "tentou" sussurrar ao ouvido dele:

- Algo me diz que sua amiguinha não escuta muito bem...

Jared sorriu e tentou pedir desculpas com o olhar. A senhora baixinha colocou as mãos na cintura e me deu um largo sorriso.

- Sim, Alice Cullen. Mas e daí? Estamos aqui para comer cachorro quente com molho especial vindo direto do Texas! - ela levantou um braço para o alto, brandiu uma espada imaginária e fingiu cavalgar um cavalo, indo até o outro balcão da cozinha.

- Bem, essa é minha vó. - Jared deu de ombros e a seguiu.

Eu continuei parada encarando aquela senhora e, enquanto ela pedia que Jared pegasse os "ingredientes secretos" - como ela mesma dissera -, eu tive um vislumbre de Mary Alice Cullen quando era mais jovem. E, se ela era enérgica com essa idade, tive pena da pobre Isabella. Decidi conhecer melhor antes de contar qualquer coisa à ela e eu precisava primeiro contar tudo para Robert.

Suspirei resignada ao lembrar do olhar frio e raivoso que ele me deu antes de fugir do estacionamento da escola. Sério que ele acreditava que Jared e eu tínhamos algo? Aquilo era insano, uma vez que eu só tinha olhos para aquele palerma perfeito!

- Pretende envelhecer aí, querida? - Alice me acordou dos devaneios.

- Não deve ser tão ruim assim... - murmurei enquanto me sentava na banqueta que ela indicara.

- Não é tão ruim? Espere só para ver quando as rugas começarem a aparecer! Você vai acordar um dia e se olhar no espelho e daí vai gritar quando vir os horrorosos pés-de-galinha nos cantos dos olhos! - ela não parava de falar enquanto remexia no armário e eu apenas olhava, fascinada. - Logo, você vai ver que o tempo passou e você vai estar igual à mim: com cara de maracujá de gaveta - se você se cuidar como eu, se não, ficará ainda pior!

Com essa, Jared e eu rimos.

- Agora vocês podem até rir... Deixa! Quero ver amanhã!

- Vovó, a senhora não tem cara de maracujá de gaveta...

- E o mocinho aqui... - ela apontou para Jared e me olhou, sorrindo. - Tem a mesma lábia do avô. É escorregadio que só vendo...!

- Me fale mais, por favor. - pedi e corei. - Sem querer ser intrometida, claro!

- Imagine, querida. Quer saber sobre o meu homem? - ela riu. - Bem, enquanto vocês estiverem provando do meu cachorro quente, eu vou lhes contar um pouco mais sobre o meu Jasper.

Eu quase pude ver seus olhinhos verdes brilharem de excitação e me perguntei onde estava o tal Jasper. Era surreal demais conhecer alguém sobre quem você vem lendo em um diário antigo. É como se você lesse alguma história que te fascina e, de repente, os personagens começam a pular para fora do livro e a se materializar em sua frente.

Quando já estávamos acomodados na mesa, se preparando para comer o tão esperado cachorro quente texano, Alice sentou perto da janela e ficou remexendo em uma caixinha que eu sequer podia imaginar o conteúdo.

- Jasper e eu nos conhecemos quando eu tinha apenas dezenove anos... Foi aqui em Forks mesmo. - ela parecia perdida em boas lembranças e eu imaginei se isso foi um pouco antes de onde começava o diário de Isabella Swan, porque lá eles já se conheciam. - A primeira vez que nos vimos não teve nada de especial, mas eu achei que foi um dos momentos mais mágicos para mim!

E então ela narrou como o encontrou conversando com a irmã no parque - esse parque tem história! - da cidade. Disse que ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que ela já vira, de um tom mel que ela jamais encontrou em qualquer outro ser humano. Ela então se tornou amiga da irmã de Jasper, Rosalie, apenas para poder se aproximar do amado.

- Entendam, naquela época Rosalie era muito mimada e era uma garota birrenta. Eu e uma amiga, a Bella, não gostávamos muito dela, sabe...

- Bella? - claro que eu sabia quem era, mas a história estava boa.

- Isabella Swan. - ela suspirou. - Uma amiga de longa data e minha cunhada. Sinto tanto a falta dela e também do meu irmão...

- Qual o nome dele?

- Edward. Mas já tem muito tempo que ele se foi, querida... - eu podia jurar que seus olhos estavam marejados, por isso preferi não perguntar mais nada.

- Bom, obrigada por compartilhar sua história, senhora Hale. - preferi chamá-la pelo sobrenome de casada.

- Ora, ora... Me chame de Allie apenas! - ela voltou a sorrir, o que me deixou muito melhor. - Jared, não esqueça: se seu pai perguntar onde eu fui...

- Eu respondo que a senhora está se esbaldando em alguma loga de roupas ou sapatos de Seattle antes que o tempo da senhora aqui acabe. - ele murmurou entediado, como se tivesse sido obrigado a decorar tudo aquilo.

- Esse é meu garotinho! Logo, eu já posso voltar para minha casa e para o meu velho.

- Jasper?

- Sim, ele preferiu ficar no Texas com aquela maldita bengala. Acho que gosta mais dela do que de mim. - ela riu baixinho.

- O vovô só não tem mais paciência para viagens longas e cansativas indas e vindas dos shoppings que a senhora ama.

- O dom de saber escolher a peça certa e estar antenada à moda está no sangue, querido. E seu avô não tem isso.

- Mesmo assim, - voltei à conversa. - obrigada por contar sua linda história e obrigada pelo cachorro quente. Estava mesmo uma delícia!

- Precisa ir embora? - Jared perguntou parecendo um pouquinho triste. - Fique até o anoitecer, pelo menos!

Com certa relutância, aceitei. Ficaríamos entretendo Alice, que reclamava por estar tão sozinha naquela casa enorme, até o anoitecer e então passaríamos em um restaurante novo para jantar antes de eu voltar para casa. Liguei para minha mãe e avisei onde estava, caso ela ou John resolvessem surtar.

* * *

**{R_P****OV}**

Estacionei em frente à casa dos Evans exatamente no horário marcado. Eu não gostava de esperar e ela sabia disso. Mesmo assim, me fez ficar remoendo de bronca por quinze longos minutos sentado na solidão do meu carro. Será que Kate já estava na casa dela à essa hora? Se não, onde estaria? Fazendo o quê? Estaria com ele?

- Chega! - gritei para mim mesmo, tentando afugentar os pensamentos idiotas e insistentes.

- Chega com o quê? - sua voz fina chamou minha atenção.

- Nada. Quinze minutos atrasada. - olhei no relógio do painel do carro e me corrigi. - Dezesseis.

- Foi por uma boa causa. - ela riu e entrou no carro.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa e arranquei. Não sabia ao certo onde ir e nem sabia se estava tão afim assim de sair de casa, mas continuei rodando pelas ruas de Forks.

- Me diz que sabe onde estamos indo. - ela suspirou entediada.

- Não sei.

- Então, vire à direita e siga por mais seis quadras.

Fiz o que ela me disse e logo estávamos parados em um restaurante esquisito. Era novo, pelo jeito. Pegamos uma mesa que não fosse muito afastada das pessoas porque eu não queria intimidades daquela vez. Geralmente dávamos uns amassos dentro do carro mesmo, mas tudo começava durante o jantar. Dessa vez eu não tinha tanta certeza se queria que isso acontecesse.

A garçonete - sim, não havia nem uma_ maitre _encarregada disso - nos indicou uma mesa grande, sem o mínimo de privacidade e notei que minha companheira percebeu isso, mas nada falou.

- Então... - ela me lançou um olhar de "fome" e tentou parecer sensual.

- O que quer pedir?

- Eu estou meio sem fome, mas...

- Pede logo, Judith.

- Mesmo Robert de sempre... - ela constatou e eu continuei a encarar o cardápio, até que notei que estávamos em um restaurante vegetariano, onde só haviam _comidas_ _não comestíveis! _

Fiquei ali sem saber o que fazer. Nada de carne, nem leite ou derivados... Nada! Tentei não fazer uma careta, mas foi impossível.

- Eu acho que vou querer o _Bangan ka bhurta²_ - fiquei imaginando o que seria aquilo quando Judith pediu e voltei a procurar desesperadamente por algo menos medonho.

- E eu quero _Falafel da Jean³. _- algo me dizia que eu iria assaltar minha geladeria mais tarde.

- Enquanto a comida não vem... - ela murmurou tentando se aproximar de mim.

Numa situação normal - e digo que não estou no normal apenas pelo meu mau humor com Kate! -, eu nem pensaria em recuar. Na verdade, eu mesmo já estaria quase arrancando a roupa de Judith antes mesmo de nos sentarmos à mesa. Mas não era uma situação normal e eu não conseguia livrar minha mente dos malditos pensamentos sobre onde Kate podia estar e o que estaria fazendo.

Me afastei sem rodeios e os olhos negros dela me encararam, confusos.

- A comida chega rápido. - desculpa idiota, eu sei.

Judith deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar corretamente. Pelo canto do olho, pude ver que algumas pessoas pararam para nos olhar e notaram meu visivel afastamento. Desde quando eu tinha medo de ser agarrado? Que droga estava acontecendo comigo? Eu queria gritar ali mesmo, mas me contive - com muito esforço, devo dizer.

Observei enquanto Judith tomava um pouco de água. Em seu rosto, nenhum resquício de mágoa pela rejeição recente e era por isso que eu sempre gostei de sair com ela - ou pelo menos, gostava. Ela era diferente de Julie Evans, sua irmã mais nova; enquanto uma queria chamar atenção, a outra era discreta.

Para Julie, se você a convidasse para jantar, ela já estaria sonhando com um lindo casamento e um bolo enorme ou crianças correndo pela casa e te chamando de "pai", com aquele ranho escorrendo de seus narizes que nunca param limpos. Agora com Judith era diferente, ela fazia exatamente o que você quisesse. Se fosse apenas um jantar com uma conversa intelectual, ela iria jantar e conversar com você. Se fosse amassos no carro, ela faria. Se fosse algo mais sério, ela não hesitaria em topar. Sua única condição? Que nada do que ocorresse passasse daquela noite. Ela não se apegava à ninguém e repudiava relacionamento sério e duradouro.

Era uma rebelde e isso me chamava a atenção.

Nunca passamos dos amassos no carro por minha própria vontade e ela nunca insistira nisso. Era mais como encontros sem compromisso e com benefícios para ambas as partes. Não nos explicávamos um para o outro e no dia seguinte e, se cruzássemos na rua, fingíamos que não éramos conhecidos. E eu estava bem com isso... Até agora.

Quando a comida chegou, meus bolinhos até pareciam comestíveis, diferente da gororoba que Judith pediu. Encarei enquanto ela levava garfada após outra à boca e parecia realmente gostar do que estava comendo. Ela notou meu olhar atento e sorriu de lado.

- Quer experimentar?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiado com o gosto.

- É bom. Prove.

Encheu o garfo e trouxe até perto da minha boca. Eu hesitei quando vi aquele negócio mais de perto, porém acabei cedendo. Abocanhei tudo de uma vez e mastiguei. Não era tão ruim assim e eu acabei pedindo mais uma garfada de o-que-quer-que-seja-aquilo. Ela riu enquanto brincava de aviãozinho e eu me senti uma criança estúpida com isso, mas ignorei e abocanhei uma segunda vez.

Sorri para o prato esquisito e que era até gostoso.

- Será que ela está bem? - Judith olhava para o lado e parecia realmente curiosa.

- Quem? - perguntei sem entender e me virei para olhar também.

Só aí eu vi quem estava parada na porta do restaurante. E quando ela me encarou, em seus olhos eu vi decepção e tristeza. Ela correu para fora e eu senti meu estômago afundar em culpa.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Alice nos manteve muito mais ocupados que vice-versa! A baixinha realmente tinha algum carregador elétrico escondido em algum lugar, e pelo visto, a bateria era de _longuíssima duração. _

Jared e eu mal pudemos parar para tomar fôlego, mas o tanto que ela me fez rir naquela tarde valeu por qualquer outra coisa. Meus avós morreram antes de eu nascer e, apenas a mãe do meu pai estava viva, e ela não era uma das pessoas mais dóceis para se conviver sob o mesmo teto durante muito tempo. Então, eu a via muito pouco, sem contar que ela culpava minha mãe pela morte do filho. Complicado...

A casa de Jared tinha uma espécie de quintal. Não posso classificá-lo como tal por ser um espaço no mínimo gigantesco! E ele tinha um cavalo lindo! Alice acabou nos convencendo que aquele dia era perfeito para dar um bom banho no animal. Sem contar que me molhei da cabeça aos pés e ainda quase levei um coice do bicho logo nos primeiros minutos, tudo correu perfeitamente bem.

- Qualquer dia eu te ensino a montar. - Jared prometeu e esticou o dedinho em minha direção. - Juro de dedinho!

Com essa eu tive que rir. Muito. Ele era muito parecido com Alice, não fisicamente, pois eu o imaginava igual à Jasper, mas ele tinha seu senso de humor e praticidade... Ao lado dele, tudo parecia mais fácil de se resolver e era por isso que eu gostava tanto de passar horas com ele pendurado no meu braço e me contando algo que ele aprontara quando era muito menor.

Escureceu e, como prometido, voltamos para o "centro" de Forks. O restaurante novo ainda nem estava perto de ficar cheio, ainda mais naquela noite gélida e com a chuva fina que começara a cair.

- O dia passou rápido. Podíamos fazer isso mais vezes. - ele ria sozinho enquanto encarava a paisagem do lado de fora do carro.

- Sim. - murmurei, mas pensando em ter de preparar Robert da próxima vez. Aliás, ele nem devia fazer ceninha quando eu - infelizmente - não era absolutamente nada dele.

- Pronto? Já criou coragem para sair na chuva e estragar a chapinha?

- Eu não faço chapinha!

- Que seja. Vamos, vovó me deixou morto de fome com aquele monte de trabalho.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para a entrada do restaurante e fiquei esperando enquanto Jared pedia uma mesa e dava nossos nomes. Apenas por puro tédio, dei uma checada no tipo de gente que frequentava aquele lugar porque, como dizia minha mãe, pelo cliente você sabe como é o estabelecimento... Ou algo muito próximo a isso.

Passei o olhar por algumas mesas sem avaliar nada interessante, até que meus olhos se prenderam na mesa logo à minha frente.

Meu corpo retesou ao ver que ele ria enquanto aguardava que ela - uma morena de corpo escultural - brincasse de aviãozinho e resolvesse dar a comida em sua boca. Ele mastigou com um tremendo bom humor que eu quase nunca via e a morena retribuia com um sorriso todo sedutor. Foi demais ficar vendo toda aquela babação.

Como se eu tivesse chamado ou acenado para ela, a morena me encarou confusa e curiosa. Vi que ela disse algo que foi impossível de entender, mas Robert virou o pescoço em minha direção e congelou no lugar. O encarei com um misto de tristeza e decepção. Então era assim que ele passava seus fins de noite... Recebendo comida na boca de garotas lindas e perfeitas. Ótimo! Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dele mesmo! Para o inferno o Cullen e aquela morena!

Saí correndo daquele lugar. Consciente do olhar questionador de Jared e de algumas outras pessoas que me encaravam e também da chuva que começara a ficar pior.

Quando cheguei no carro, lembrei que tinha deixado a chave com Jared. Bufei antes de sair caminhando pela rua pouco iluminada apenas por não estar com vontade de voltar lá para pegar a maldita chave. Continuei marchando enquanto sentia minhas lágrimas quentes se misturarem com a chuva fria.

Senti um puxão na manga da minha blusa, mas não me virei. Sabia que era Jared e que ele ficaria me fazendo um zilhão de perguntas antes de se dar por satisfeito e eu sabia que não ia conseguir responder a nenhuma se não fosse com honestidade. Não estava preparada para por para fora qualquer assunto que envolvesse Robert Black tão cedo porque doeria se eu o fizesse. Era vingança da parte dele? Só por que eu "saíra" ele também o faria?

O puxão intensificou e quando me virei, dei de cara com uma parede humana. A _parede humana _passou os braços fortes e firmes ao meu redor e me puxou de encontro ao seu tórax. Me deixei levar e com um arrepio percebi que aquele abraço vinha de Robert Cullen.

E ele era _muito _quente.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Kate? O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Julgando que ela ficou te encarando e que você parece estar muito incomodado com o olhar dela, acho que só posso concluir que são _muito _amigos. - entendi a ironia carregada em "muito", mas não perdi tempo com aquilo.

- Judith, aqui está a chave do meu carro. Pode ir embora com ele, se quiser. Ou, se preferir, pegue um táxi...

- Onde você vai?

- Preciso falar com Kate.

- Ah, claro. Eu já devia saber que você iria. - ela sorriu e pegou a chave da minha mão. - Pelo menos, vou ter a oportunidade de sentir aquela máquina.

- Toma cuidado com o meu carro!

- Pode deixar, Robert. Agora, vá logo atrás da sua princesinha que eu vou cuidar muito bem do seu bebê.

- Ela não é...!

- Vai logo!

Decidi parar de discutir com Judith, não ia me levar a nada mesmo. Deixei um bolo de dinheiro que seria o suficiente para pagar o jantar, o táxi que não seria chamado e Judith ainda ficaria com troco suficiente por ser deixada para trás no meio de um jantar. Corri para fora do restaurante e fui até o Pontiac que reconheci ser dela. Nada. Olhei para os lados da rua e nada também, droga!

- Se te interessa, ela foi por ali. - era o loirinho metido apontando para a direita. - Traga ela sem nenhum arranhão, está me ouvindo?

- Isso é algum tipo de ameaça? - quem aquele _bronzeadinho _pensava que era? Aqui era o _meu _território.

- Sim. Só acho que você já deixou ela bem mal por um único dia. - ele me deu as costas e entrou no carro. - Lembre-se: Nem um único arranhão, Cullen.

Mais uma vez decidi largar uma discussão que não ia ter fim, mais tarde eu tirava as contas com aquele atrevido. Comecei a correr na direção que ele havia indicado e, quando virei a esquina, pude ver Kate andando com passos apressados e a cabeça baixa. Por que eu estava tão mal por ela se eu sequer fiz algo de errado? Puxei sua manga duas vezes antes de trazê-la de encontro ao meu corpo e quando fiz isso, vi que ela chorava, mesmo com a chuva caindo sobre nós, seus olhos não me enganavam.

Ela tentou se debater por um momento e quase acertou meu queixo com um soco. Prendi suas mãos atrás de minha cintura e ela se rendeu com facilidade.

- Acho melhor sairmos dessa chuva.

- Eu quero ir embora para minha casa! - ela protestou e voltou tentar me bater. - Me solta, Black!

- Não. Você vem comigo, senhorita.

- Eu não quero!

- Não disse que você tem escolha...

- Seu abusado! - ela soluçou e eu comecei a puxá-la para um dos poucos pontos de táxi que haviam na cidade. - Eu devia te cortar em pedacinhos!

- Pode fazer isso mais tarde. - rolei os olhos: eram ameaças parecidas com as da minha mãe.

- Não quero fazer isso mais tarde! Quero fazer agora!

Ignorei seus comentários e quase tive que arrastá-la para o outro lado da rua. Com relutância, o motorista deixou que ensopássemos seu banco traseiro e Kate, por sorte, ficou calada ou o homem acharia que eu estava sequestrando ela, ou sei lá eu. Não demorou quase nada antes de estacionarmos em frente à minha casa e só então Kate pareceu notar onde estávamos.

- Eu ainda vou te fazer em picadinhos. - ela murmurou por baixo do fôlego quando saímos do táxi.

Continuei prendendo suas mãos e a arrastando para a entrada, como se ela fosse minha prisioneira. Ela se debateu um pouco mais, mas parou quando ouvimos minha mãe na sala. Quando entramos no cômodo, pegamos meus pais no _maior amasso. _Eu fiz cara de nojo - é sempre estranho pegar seus pais fazendo isso - e eles arregalaram os olhos para nós dois. Com a velocidade de um relâmpago, papai já estava do outro lado da sala, arrumando sua camisa e minha mãe sentava no sofá ajeitando os cabelos.

- Sentimos muito. - Kate murmurou envergonhada e eu quase ri: eu não sentia muito por flagrá-los. Era o que eles estavam tentando fazer comigo há um bom tempo.

- O que houve com vocês dois? - meu pai perguntou nos olhando de cima abaixo.

- A chuva nos pegou desprevenidos, apenas isso.

- E por que parece que você trouxe ela contra a vontade? - minha mãe riu quando eu soltei nossas mãos com rapidez. - Venha, querida, vou te mostrar um banheiro e te dar roupas secas.

Ela puxou Kate para fora da sala e meu pai soltou o risinho que eu estava esperando.

- Pegou-os desprevenidos?

- Eu não tenho que ouvir isso.

- Robert, é normal isso. Está na cara o que vocês sentem...

- Raiva um do outro, isso sim! - eu sabia que era uma mentira idiota. - Ela tentou me socar e me chutar!

- E você a fez prisioneira... Entendo. - ele se adiantou para o telefone na mesinha e começou a conversar com a mãe de Kate, perguntando se ela poderia dormir em casa porque estava tarde, chovendo e que a filha dela estava entretida com minha mãe. Não sei se a mulher caiu nessa, só sei que acabou concordando. - Vá tomar um banho quente você também.

Acabei espirrando várias vezes. Resfriado, ah, que maravilha! Quando senti a ducha quente no corpo gelado foi muito bom e não tive vontade de sair, a única coisa que me fez fechar o chuveiro foi saber que Kate já devia ter tomado seu banho e provavelmente já estava na sala. Minha mãe não se oporia se ficássemos até mais tarde acordados para conversar sério e eu sabia que era agora ou nunca que devíamos acertar toda essa palhaçada que vinha acontecendo.

Ao chegar na sala, encontrei-a vazia. Caminhei pela casa e só fui encontrá-los na cozinha. Kate estava sentada no balcão e comendo waffles quentinhos. Todos notaram minha presença depois que minha barriga roncou, implorando por comida. Kate não me olhou nos olhos e eu preferi manter os meus próprios longe do robe que minha mãe tinha emprestado à ela.

Meus pais nos deram boa noite eu fiquei satisfeito quando minha mãe não nos alertou nada sobre o horário que deveríamos ir para cama. Kate continuou comendo em silêncio e eu acabei me permitindo olhar o que ela vestia: um robe perolado fino e uma espécie de pantufa branca. Seus cabelos molhados caíam sobre os olhos e eu não vi que ela estava olhando para mim quando ela bufou, irritada.

- Coma e pare de me encarar!

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Black. Eu queria estar em casa agora.

Terminei de comer e esperei que ela o fizesse também. Mais uma vez eu a puxei para a saleta onde tinha televisão e uma lareira. Acendi o fogo e sentei ali para me aquecer. Kate manteve distância, sentando-se na poltrona quase do outro lado da sala.

- Eu não mordo e nem tenho doença contagiosa, sabe.

- Só prende e me arrasta atrás de você sem se importar com o que eu quero.

- E o que você quer? - voltei a encará-la.

- Deitar.

- Você não parece estar com sono...

- Por isso eu disse 'deitar' e não 'dormir'. - suspirei com as alfinetadas, mas ela pareceu nem se importar. - Sobre o que queria conversar?

Voltei a encarar o fogo que crepitava alegremente à minha frente. Como eu diria isso?

- Quero pôr um ponto final. - respondi com firmeza. - Dar um fim nisso tudo.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Meu estômago se comprimiu quando ele disse que queria dar um fim... Em tudo. O coração acelerou, mas continuei imóvel na cadeira, ao menos ele não estava me olhando naquele momento para ver minha reação. Por mais que eu estivesse furiosa e magoada com ele, eu não queria um fim.

- Adianta eu dizer que...

- Espere eu terminar dessa vez. - ele pediu, me fazendo engolir em seco. - Já estou cansado disso tudo, Kate.

Eram raras as vezes que ele me chamava pelo primeiro nome. Na maioria era apenas Wellington e eu não sabia como interpretar isso, nem sequer conseguia ver seu rosto, que ainda estava virado para a lareira.

- Cansado do quê? - agora minha mão suava frio.

- Cansado de te ignorar de propósito na escola por medo do que os fofoqueiros de plantão possam espalhar por aí. Cansado de ver Julie Evans zombando de você e derrubando seus livros enquanto eu não faço nada. De aguentar todas as piadinhas e suposições dos meus pais a respeito do nosso relacionamento. Também estou cansado do seu irmão me intimar para que eu não me aproxime de você. E o que me deixa com mais raiva é aquele tal do Jared.

- Mas eu e ele...

- Calma. - ele riu? - Eu sei que você o considera apenas um amigo. Mas eu não sei se o mesmo acontece com ele.

- Ele tem namorada! - fui incapaz de me manter calada. Levantei da poltrona e parei perto dele. - E por que tanta preocupação assim, hein?

- É onde eu quero chegar. - ele virou para mim, seu rosto estava sério, mas os olhos pareciam brilhar em diversão. - Eu não aguento mais ficar parado sentindo esse ciúme ridículo.

Oi?

- O-o que vo-você quer di-dizer com isso...? - se meu coração já estava acelerado antes, agora ele parecia que ia estourar.

Robert deu um passo em minha direção e eu tentei recuar, mas minhas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina e eu me senti incapaz de comandar algum movimento. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era ficar ali, a dois passos de Robert, enquanto ele me encarava num misto de diversão e... Desejo? Será possível?

- Eu quero dizer que eu tenho ciúmes de você, Kate. - ele sorriu. - E não é pouco por sinal. Mas parece que eu não sou o único... Você ficou bem irritada desde que me viu no restaurante com a Judith...

Só de lembrar daquela morena de corpo escultural, fez minhas entranhas voltarem a pegar fogo. A raiva me fez voltar a andar e eu me afastei um pouco dele.

- Não me venha tentar dizer que eu sinto ciúmes de você, Black!

- Então como chama essa explosão de raiva? Esse acesso de irritação comigo?

Para aquela eu não tinha resposta. Fechei os olhos com força para evitar que as lágrimas escapassem, mas foi inútil. Eu não queria que ele soubesse sobre os meus sentimentos por ele. Minha mãe sempre me disse: _"Esteja com ele, mas não deixe saber que você o ama, ou ele se aproveitará disso", _e ela nunca errou. Preferia continuar com aquilo guardado para não sofrer mais, uma vez que nada dura para sempre e Robert podia ter qualquer garota. Não tinha lógica ele querer algo comigo.

Brigar com ele era um jeito de conseguir evitar que eu o agarrasse. Se eu ficasse furiosa, eu podia me manter afastada de fazer ou falar qualquer besteira. E aqui estou eu: quase confessando que senti muito ciúme de vê-lo com aquela garota perfeita porque eu o amo.

Senti um toque na bochecha e entendi que ele secava minhas lágrimas. Continuei com os olhos fechados para aproveitar a carícia antes que acabasse e ele colocasse um fim de vez naquilo tudo, como ele mesmo dissera.

- Diga logo. - murmurei.

- Dizer o quê?

- Termina logo com tudo, assim eu posso subir e amanhã você não precisará mais ver minha cara. - doeu muito dizer aquilo, mas se era o que ele queria, eu não poderia me opor.

- Por que eu não iria mais querer ver você?

Abri os olhos e o encarei, confusa.

- Não brinca comigo, Black. Estou cansada também...

- Então vamos por um fim nisso. - ele abriu um sorriso cretino.

- Tudo bem. - suspirei derrotada. - Boa noite.

Virei e comecei a me afastar. Me concentrando em equilibrar minhas pernas que ainda não haviam voltado na consistência de sempre. Pela segunda vez na noite, senti um puxão, mas dessa vez foi pela cintura. Por reflexo, fechei os olhos enquanto esperava me chocar contra aquela parede humana pela terceira vez desde que nos conhecemos. Mas não senti seu tórax definido, aquilo era... Um beijo.

Pensei em protestar de todas as formas, mas a razão sucumbiu ao desejo. Me entreguei àquele beijo como se fosse o último minuto de vida que eu tinha. Eu era inexperiente nesse setor e não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou como me comportar. Queria desfalecer em seus braços, mas ele me manteve firme me segurando pelo quadril e pela nuca. Deixei que o instinto me dominasse e agarrei seus cabelos - que estavam maiores desde quando começamos a conversar. Passei a unha em seu couro cabeludo e puxei alguns fios - com delicadeza, claro - e seu gemido foi abafado pelo beijo.

Me afastei à procura de ar. Eu sentia um êxtase quase doloroso... Uma alegria palpável.

- Oh, meu Deus! - corei assim que vi o sorriso sacana dele.

- Como eu pensava: eu não me arrependeria.

- Quer dizer que isso foi um teste? - comecei a me irritar novamente.

- Não seja absurda, Kate! - ele riu, antes de voltar a ficar sério de novo. - Eu só comprovei à mim mesmo que eu estava errado desde o começo.

- Errado? Sobre o quê?

- Errado sobre você ser qualquer uma e eu ter controle sobre mim mesmo. Eu achava que podia lidar com os meus sentimentos, mas... Eu estava errado. - agora era ele quem estava absurdamente vermelho e eu cogitei rir daquela cena, mas me mantive calada e ele voltou a sussurrar: - Eu não consegui controlar o que sinto por você...

Eu estava enxergando um mundo cor-de-rosa naquele momento.

Deveria achar lindo e sorrir, ou chorar de felicidade. Mas a única maneira que encontrei de agradecê-lo e mostrar o que eu sentia foi colando nossos corpos novamente até ficarmos sem fôlego enquanto a lareira ainda aquecesse mais aquele cômodo que já me parecia quente demais.

* * *

**_Enfim uma cena mais romântica entre esses dois! Mas só resolvi adiantar as coisas por causa do "espírito de dia dos namorados", ou essa cena teria demorado muito mais. Só não garanto que eles continuarão nesse love todo ;)_**

¹ - _Per tutto ciò che è __santo: _"Por tudo o que é mais sagrado".

² - _Bangan ka bhurta_: Prato vegetariano constituído principalmente de Beringela à moda indiana.

³ - _Falafel da Jean_: Basicamente bolinhos de grão-de-bico, também um prato totalmente vegetariano.

**_Reviews:_**

**_Lu Bass: _**_E como eu digo: "Cuidado com o que desejar, você pode conseguir". kkk'_

**_Maria A: _**_Pois é, flor, também achei que o soco foi pouco, mas isso eu ainda vou resolver ;) Beijo!_

_**Lyka: **"De médico e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco" ^^ Sim, logo entramos em reta final._

**_Vitoria: _**_Quem sabe o que acontecerá com o Charlie a partir de agora...? Vale tudo! hahaha_

_**Janice: **Vamos ver por quanto tempo eles vão se aturar agora! kkkk_

**_Lorrane: _**_Respondi sua pergunta, flor? hihi_

_**Drik's: **Olá! Seja bem-vinda e obrigada pelos elogios... Meu ego inflou até quase estourar! hahaha Que bom que está gostando desses dois doidinhos, fico muito feliz!_

**_Nanny: _**_Vamos ver como a dona Esme vai reagir! kk E eu vou lá pelo dia 05, acho. Entro em férias no dia 02 ou 03... Não sei direito '-'_

**_Linii iih: _**_A cena da coxinha não foi das mais agradáveis, acredite! hahaha Aproveitar o Dia dos Namorados? Aah, coitada de mim! kk E você, vai aproveitar? Beijos!_

**_swan's: _**_Huhuhuhu! Vai curtir esse dia, então? Tá podendo, hein garota? :D_

**_Ktia S: _**_Hoje não teve nada sobre Londres, mas espero que você não tenha ficado muito tempo no cantinho... =/ Beijinhos._

**_Bom, tenham um ótimo resto de Dia dos Namorados todas vocês, aproveitem muuuuuuito! _**

**_Vi uma coisa na net que me fez gargalhar e que se encaixa muito bem no meu caso:_**

**"Alugo-me para o dia dos namorados: Mudo Status do Orkut; visito família; saio para jantar; tiro foto, beijo, abraço e chamo de amor!"**

_**O.O'**_

_**Vamos deixar essa pra lá... Olha só o que a carência faz! hahahaha**_

_**Beijos e até Quarta ou Quinta-feira! ;***_


	25. Cidades Parte I

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Próxima parada: LONDRES! \õ/

**.**

**Cidades (Parte I)**

**- Adeus, Cidade dos Pesadelos -**

* * *

_____Mas... Londres?_

___._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Continuei encarando Edward com cara de paisagem, esperando pelo momento em que ele sorriria e diria que era uma brincadeira ou o momento em que eu acordaria e visse que continuava naquela cama de hospital ouvindo o "bip" que me fazia ter dor de cabeça.

- Vocês o quê? - Charlie engasgou ao meu lado e levantou rapidamente da caderia, como se pregos lhe espetassem.

- Isso mesmo o que o senhor ouviu. - Edward encarou-o com uma frieza que eu jamais vira antes e mais uma vez me perguntei o que, diabos, havia acontecido entre os dois. - Acho melhor que Renée explique tudo.

Charlie não esperou mais, puxou as calças para cima e seguiu para a escada. Meu estômago se contraiu ao vê-lo caminhar em direção à minha mãe e Edward também parecia tenso.

- Me leve até lá em cima. - pedi.

- Melhor não, Bella...

- Edward!

Com um suspiro, ele se inclinou e me carregou no colo. Eu estava tão preocupada que mal notei nossos corpos juntos daquele jeito. Assim que alcançamos o topo da escada, vimos Charlie entrar no quarto e fechar a porta com um baque surdo. Nos entreolhamos e concordamos em silêncio: ele iria querer machucar minha mãe.

- Aguenta ficar de pé, Bella?

- Sim. - eu nem tinha certeza, pois nem tentara andar, mas quando ele me colocou no chão, consegui permanecer apoiada contra a parede.

- _Que droga foi aquela que Edward me contou? _- ouvi Charlie gritar.

_- O quê? Que nós vamos nos mudar para um outro continente?_

_- Renée..._

_- Sim, ele está certo! Eu já comecei a providenciar a papelada do divórcio, Charles. Não se preocupe, só precisará assiná-lo._

Para meu horror, ouvimos a porta ser trancada. Edward deu algumas batidas, pedindo que Charlie abrisse a porta imediatamente, mas ninguém respondeu.

_- Charlie, não se aproxime! Estou farta de ter que aturar você e seu gênio indomável... Se der mais um passo, eu lanço esse vaso!_

Logo em seguida, o barulho de vidro sendo estilhaçado contra a porta foi ouvido.

- Edward, arrombe! - implorei, desesperada.

Ele se afastou e deu um chute próximo à fechadura, fazendo a porta balançar. Com um segundo chute, a tranca cedeu e eu pude ver Charlie segurando minha mãe pelo braço.

- Saia daqui, moleque! - ele berrou.

- Solte ela primeiro.

- Olha bem como fala comigo, garoto! Eu ainda sou seu chefe!

- Não mais. Eu me demito. - Edward abriu os braços, se rendendo. - Agora solte Renée ou eu vou ser obrigado a ir até aí.

- Acha que tenho medo de você, rapaz? Acha que pode chegar na _minha _cidade, se aproveitar da _minha _filha e levar ela e a _minha _mulher embora? - ele urrou e intensificou o aperto.

- Em primeiro lugar... - Renée protestou. - Edward não se aproveitou de Isabella. Os dois se amam e tiveram filhos, mas você foi um estúpido interesseiro que a obrigou a se casar com um homem que a agredira antes e depois do casamento, fazendo-a abortar os filhos do homem que ela amava. Segundo: eu não sou mais sua mulher! Nem lembro mais quantas vezes você me traiu com outras mulheres e me desrespeitou em público e, portanto, eu estou indo embora e estou levando a minha filha!

- James a agrediu antes do casamento? - ele ficou pálido e soltou o braço de Renée.

Eu havia contado tudo para Edward e minha mãe, mas eu sequer tinha visto Charlie depois de abrir os olhos, então ele continuava ignorante com relação ao 'pré-casamento'.

- Acha mesmo que houve um ladrão de joias, Charles? - ela zombou. - Acha mesmo que James se importava com a minha filha?

- Não fale como se ela não fosse minha também!

- Você queria um filho homem desde o começo... - ela murmurou, baixando os olhos. - Sempre com suas ideias machistas... Eu lembro que você a desprezou em seus primeiros meses de vida! - agora lágrimas rolavam soltas. - Lembro também que quase te doeu fisicamente ter que dar um abraço em Isabella quando ela era pequena e perguntou se você a amava ou não!

Disso eu não me lembrava e agradeceria internamente se continuasse sem saber. Eu sempre tive uma figura paterna distante, mas que se eu realmente precisasse, poderia contar com ele. Talvez eu tenha bloqueado essas lembranças. Talvez eu tenha ignorado os fatos durante toda a minha infância. Mas aqui estava eu: vendo a imagem do meu pai se desmoronar na minha frente pela segunda ou terceira vez - já nem sabia mais -, sendo reduzida a cacos pontudos que me feriam.

- Deixe de dizer asneira, mulher... - ele tentou ser firme, mas não conseguiu.

- Mãe... - chamei-a. Minha voz estava trêmula, mas eu queria ficar o mínimo necessário nessa casa. - Vamos, não temos tempo mais a perder. Arrume suas coisas.

Renée assentiu e murmurou um pedido de desculpas por ter se descontrolado e dito coisas que eu não devia saber. Pedi que Charlie saísse do quarto e quando ele viu meu olhar de desprezo, decidiu não discutir. Edward desceu e pegou minha cadeira de rodas e a trouxe para o andar de cima, me levou até meu quarto e começou a embalar tudo o que eu iria precisar.

- Pegue aquela mala, por favor.

Muitas coisas eu teria que deixar para trás, mas não me importei: eram coisas que me lembravam de Charlie e dessa casa. Guardei na mala o máximo de roupa que pude, peguei pequenos objetos que me traziam boas recordações - como a caixinha de música que eu ganhara de minha avó, Marie - e tudo o mais que eu podia carregar. Assim que Renée terminou com as coisas dela, veio nos ajudar também e ouvíamos de vez em quando o barulho de cacos no andar debaixo.

Renée correu pela casa pegando todos os porta-retratos que tínhamos, incluindo todos os que estavam quebrados pela brincadeira de tiro ao alvo de Charlie. Tentei me concentrar em não esquecer nada, mas eu sentia uma dor me corroendo por dentro; eu tinha perdido meus filhos e meu pai. Eu estava tão quebrada quanto os vidros dos retratos da minha infância. Edward notou que eu não estava bem e, sem dizer uma única palavra, me abraçou forte por um longo tempo, como se tentasse dizer que ele estava ali e que mais nada ia me machucar.

- Eles sempre vão fazer falta, não é? - murmurei, contendo as lágrimas.

- Sim, sempre. Mas eles estão bem, Bella, onde quer que estejam...

- Parece que eu tenho um buraco dentro de mim.

- Compartilhamos do mesmo sentimento, meu amor. - ele beijou minha testa. - E mesmo sentindo toda essa dor, a vida não pára. Por eles, devemos viver cada segundo, intensamente.

- Não sei se consigo...

- Prometa, Bella, que não vai desistir. Prometa por mim e por nossos filhos.

Acenei positivamente, mas em dúvidas se conseguiria cumprir com essa promessa.

- Está tudo pronto. - Renée apareceu na porta.

Os dois começaram a levar as malas e sacolas para o carro que era de Charlie e levaram um bom tempo fazendo isso - o suficiente para que eu pudesse me despedir daquele lugar. Pedi que Edward me deixasse no balanço enquanto carregavam o carro, pois aquele era o lugar que me trazia as melhores lembranças. Ao ficar sozinha, olhei para o céu cinza escuro, relembrando dos poucos dias de sol; dias em que Edward viera me visitar.

_"- Acredito que o amor pode surgir com um olhar e que pode ser eterno a partir do mesmo."_

_"- Como pode acreditar em algo desse tipo...?"_

_"- Porque eu já _vivi_ algo desse tipo."_

Se naquela hora eu realmente soubesse, talvez nada dessa confusão tivesse acontecido. Eu poderia ter ficado com Edward desde o início.

- Foi preciso. - reconheci sua voz logo atrás de mim, mas não me virei.

- O quê?

- Foi preciso passar por tudo isso, Bella. Porque só agora nós podemos dar valor ao que temos.

- Ao que nos restou, você quer dizer... - murmurei.

- Vamos, precisamos descansar. Nosso voo **[N/A: Odeio essas novas regras ortográficas ¬¬']** sai amanhã à tarde e uma nova vida está à nossa espera do outro lado do oceano. - aquilo soou como uma promessa, o que me fez dar um sorriso sincero.

Ao passar pela sala, vi as garrafas de bebida que Charlie havia quebrado enquanto arrumávamos as malas. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas e, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fizera, eu senti pena por deixar meu pai daquele jeito. Visto de outro ângulo, era como se eu estivesse correndo de todos os meus problemas e tentando recomeçar longe dali e aquilo parecia ser tão errado!

Mas era exatamente disso que eu precisava: fazer o errado ser o certo.

A campainha tocou e me tirou dos devaneios. Charlie não se mexeu e Renée hesitou em abrir a porta, tentando esconder toda a bagunça que estava naquela sala.

- Senhora Swan. - gelei ao reconhecer aquela voz: Jane Hastings.

- Bloomer. - ela corrigiu, impaciente.

- Isabella está? É urgente.

Minha mãe trouxe Jane até a cozinha e ela fez uma careta ao me ver sentada na cadeira de rodas. Sentou-se de frente para mim e Edward pousou a mão em meu ombro, querendo oferecer apoio.

- Você está bem?

Sua preocupação me irritou e me confundiu. Não gostava que ela fingisse que se importava comigo na frente de Edward e de minha mãe.

- Por que quer saber?

- Porque... Bom, não quero. Só tentei ser educada. - aquela sim era a Hastings que eu conhecia. - Mas eu não vim até aqui para brigar com você. Vim para esclarecer tudo sobre James.

Mais uma vez senti meu corpo gelar à menção daquele nome. Tremi e Edward deu uma leve apertada em meu ombro, me lembrando de sua existência.

- Eu não quero falar sobre ele.

- Mas eu quero e preciso que você me escute.

- Jane...

- Eu não vou fingir que gosto de você, Isabella, - primeira vez que ela me chamara pelo primeiro nome, diretamente. - mas eu devo dizer que sou eternamente grata à você.

- Pelo quê? - arregalei os olhos.

- Eu sei que não matou James, mas fez com que ele morresse. - continuei confusa. - Sabe por que James te ameaçou?

- Então o tempo todo você sabia! - acusei e ela assentiu lentamente, quando fiz menção de prosseguir com minhas injúrias, ela me cortou.

- Você não era a única que ele ameaçava, Isabella. Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de Jasper Hale e eu nunca tentei esconder isso, mas James queria que eu me casasse com Royce King e aquele homem só tem olhos para Rosalie Hale e, cá entre nós, ninguém pode competir com Rose.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Ele também era interesseiro e queria herdar tudo sozinho. Eu vivia sob suas ameaças constantes desde que meus pais morreram e também apanhava quase sempre, mas não vim dizer isso esperando que você sinta pena de mim. Eu não quero que sinta nada por mim.

- E o que veio fazer aqui, então? - Renée perguntou, curiosa.

- Explicar o porquê de James ter sido tão radical com relação à tudo. Ele sempre esteve de olho em você, Isabella, e creio que acabou desenvolvendo uma obcessão por isso. Ele a queria mais que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo, mas isso não o impedia de se encontrar com Victoria, sua amante. Só que tinha um problema: James descobriu que sua saúde era muito frágil. - ela parecia perdida em pensamentos. - Ambos os meus pais morreram de ataque cardíaco fulminante e doenças cardíacas são muito comuns na família Hastings.

- Eu não sabia disso...

- Eu também vou ter algo assim, provavelmente. Mas a questão é que James tivera dois ataques cardíacos em um único ano. Ele estava com muito medo de acabar morrendo e deixar tudo para mim. James era egoísta até demais e a única solução que ele encontrou foi se casar depressa e ter um herdeiro saudável.

Lembrei de suas palavras na sacada há algum tempo atrás: "_Eu quero que me dê um herdeiro saudável o mais rápido possível. Entendeu, querida noiva?"_

Saudável. Então era isso? Tudo por que ele tinha medo que a irmã assumisse sua herança?

- E, numa jogada do destino - como ele costumava dizer -, vocês acabaram se esbarrando e ele encontrou a brecha ideal para conseguir se casar com você, Isabella. - ela continuou com os olhos fixos em mim, sem me dar a oportunidade de absorver tudo. - Ele realmente o odiava, Cullen.

- Eu sei. - Edward abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

- Alguns dias antes do casamento, ele andava mais assustado que nunca: sua pressão subia por qualquer coisa e por duas vezes ele quase teve uma parada cardíaca. Não podia se estressar com nada e já estava quase morrendo. Ele não queria saber dos seus sentimentos, tudo o que ele precisava era ter certeza de que você geraria um filho dele.

Estremeci com a ideia.

- Quando eu contei que já tinha dormido com Edward antes...

- Ele ficou tão furioso e descontrolado por ver seu plano ruir, que se esqueceu de sua fragilidade. - Jane assentiu. - Por isso ele teve uma parada cardíaca e, segundo os médicos, essas desordens hereditárias, somadas ao extremo estresse físico o levou ao óbito rapidamente.

- Não tão rápido assim... - murmurei infeliz, pois ele conseguira matar meus filhos antes. - Me diga, Jane, por que está aqui realmente?

- Porque eu quero que você fique com a herança dele. Depois de tanto ser maltratada por esse maldito dinheiro, eu não o quero. Eu sei que, como viúva dele você já tem direito, eu vim aqui para dizer que dê um bom fim para essa fortuna, faça com ela algo que James jamais faria.

- Eu não quero nada que venha dele!

- Isabella, o dinheiro é seu agora.

Jane se levantou e saiu sem dizer tchau ou qualquer outra coisa. Se eu já a achava esquisita antes, esse sentimento se intensificou. Lembrei-me da quantia que eu depositei na minha conta antes do meu casamento com James e também lembrei que agora Edward estava desempregado. Querendo ou não, iríamos precisar do dinheiro.

- Seria errado eu usar essa herança? - perguntei indecisa.

- Eu não acho. - Renée respondeu segura. - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você merece pelo menos isso.

Enquanto Edward empurrava minha cadeira para fora da casa, vi que Charlie não estava mais largado em sua poltrona. Ele estava em pé na sacada.

- Então vocês duas vão mesmo me abandonar?

Senti um nó se formando em meu estômago, implorando que saíssemos dali o mais rápido possível.

- Você já tinha nos abandonado muito antes, Charles. - Renée nem sequer o olhou, apenas continuou caminhando com passos firmes até o carro.

Para descer os pequenos degraus da varanda, Edward precisou me virar e eu fiquei de frente com Charlie e enquanto a cadeira de rodas ia sendo arrastada, eu murmurei a última coisa que eu podia:

- Me perdoe, papai. Por tudo.

Charlie parecia ter levado um choque e acordou para a realidade. Suas lágrimas voltaram a cair e caiu ajoelhado no chão de madeira.

Doeu no fundo do meu coração vê-lo daquela maneira, mas eu não ia voltar atrás. Eu precisava dar um rumo à minha vida e não conseguiria fazer isso se não fosse embora. Ele ergueu uma mão, como se fosse me fazer ficar.

- Me deixe ir, Charlie. Não deu certo e eu realmente odeio Forks! - foram as mesmas palavras que eu ouvira Renée dizer à ele enquanto eu estava na cozinha, ele pareceu congelar. - Se eu não for agora, vou ficar presa aqui para o resto da minha vida.

À essa altura, Edward me carregou para dentro do carro, no banco de trás, e voltou para o banco do motorista. Em nenhum momento eu desviei os olhos de Charlie e ele fez o mesmo, virei a cabeça para ver a casa ir sumindo aos poucos, enquanto eu me afastava do pesadelo.

* * *

**_Flores, essa é só a primeira parte do capítulo. Ele ia ficar muito grande, então eu o dividi em dois, até porque assim a compreensão será melhor. Já a segunda parte eu vou postar amanhã, às 19h._**

**_As reviews do último capítulo [Ciúme] eu vou responder no próximo [Cidades (Parte II): Olá, Cidade dos Sonhos]_**

**_Então até lá, beijinhos! ;)_**


	26. Cidades Parte II

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Linii iih, que houve contigo, florzinha? Anda meio sumida... Vou ficar preocupada desse jeito! Dedico esse capítulo para você e uma 'coxinha' para o Charlie! :D

**.**

**Cidades (Parte II)**

**- Olá, Cidade dos Sonhos -**

* * *

_____Virei a cabeça para ver a casa ir sumindo aos poucos, enquanto eu me afastava do pesadelo._

___._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Eu jamais diria que tudo ia ficar bem. Seria como contar a mentira do século. Eu ia fazer Bella seguir em frente, dar todo o apoio que ela precisasse, mas eu sabia que os nossos filhos sempre deixarão esse enorme buraco em nossos corações. Eu nem sabia que ela estava grávida, mas quando o médico contou que eu tinha perdido os filhos que eu nem fazia ideia que tinha, foi a mesma coisa que se me falassem que Isabella ou Esme tinham partido desse mundo. A dor foi horrível e eu sabia que nunca deixaria de sentí-la.

E toda essa dor graças ao egoísmo de um único homem: James Hastings. Para não deixar a herança para a irmã, ele se casou com Isabella e fez tudo o que fez.

Ódio é um sentimento corrosivo. Ele vai te destruindo por dentro lentamente e vai te reduzindo a um ser asqueroso; eu é que não iria me deixar levar pelo ódio que eu sentia por ele. Eu jamais o perdoaria por destruir minha família e deixar cicatrizes tão profundas na alma de Bella, mas eu ia fazer um favor a mim mesmo e esquecê-lo de vez. Esquecer Hastings e qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionada com ele.

É por isso que eu não estava nada contente com a decisão de Bella em ficar com a herança. Enquanto eu dirigia para o hotel, nós três discutíamos os prós e os contras de ficar com o dinheiro daquele homem sujo. Eu era totalmente contra e acreditava que ia conseguir sustentar Bella e sua mãe, mas as duas eram mais teimosas que mulas velhas! Elas se recusavam a "viver sob as minhas custas" e não havia um santo argumento que as fizesse ver que era melhor se livrar daquele monte de dinheiro logo.

Bella dormiu a maior parte do tempo por conta dos remédios que a deixava sonolenta e eu apenas acordava ela na hora das refeições. Era um cuidado vital que eu devia ter: a alimentação dela. Ela estava fraca e precisava recuperar toda a energia que havia perdido.

- Precisamos ir. - Renée apareceu na porta do quarto do hotel no momento que eu tirava os cabelos do rosto de Bella enquanto ela dormia. - O voo vai sair logo e eu quero me ver livre desse lugar, Edward.

- Eu sei, Renée.

- Tenho que te agradecer por tudo, independente do que houve.

- Não precisa. A Bella também mudou minha vida, então, eu também sou grato.

- Certo, digamos que estamos quites! - ela riu e me olhou do mesmo jeito que Esme que olhava às vezes.

- Renée... - chamei quando ela estava virando para sair, corei fortemente e me obriguei a pedir: - Pode me dar outro abraço, por favor?

Era tudo o que eu precisava, depois daquele dia no hospital, descobri que minha sogra não era como as outras e ela me deixava tão à vontade quanto minha própria mãe e eu estava mais carente que nunca. Ela abriu outro sorriso radiante e veio saltitando em minha direção, do mesmo jeito que Alice fazia. Ou talvez eu que estivesse louco de saudades da minha família e visse as duas em cada gesto de Renée.

- Não precisa pedir, garoto. - ela me apertou com força.

- Eu não posso sair por aí te agarrando, sabe... - sorri.

- Assim eu fico com ciúmes! - nos viramos e Bella estava levantando e sorrindo. - Foi tão bonitinho!

De quantas maneiras uma mulher poderia ser bela aos meus olhos? Mesmo que ela estivesse metida em um pijama largo e velho, com os cabelos parecendo um monte de feno, o rosto inchado, vermelho e marcado pelo travesseiro? Como ela podia fazer isso?

Eu já disse que Bella era mais teimosa que uma mula velha? Se não disse antes, estou fazendo-o agora.

- Mas Bella!

- Nada de "mas", Edward! Você é que não vai conseguir me fazer ir nessa cadeira de rodas ridícula! Eu já consigo andar e nem é um esforço tão grande assim...

- Tem certeza? - ela ia aprender a não desafiar um Cullen.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem, então. Melhor a gente correr ou vamos perder o voo.

Eu deixei que Bella caminhasse até o carro, mesmo mantendo um olho atento à qualquer deslize dela para evitar uma queda. Viajamos até Seattle e o aeroporto de lá não estava muito cheio. Na hora de descer do carro, eu coloquei todas as malas em um carrinho e pedi que Renée o levasse. Olhei para Bella com um sorriso zombeteiro e ela, inconscientemente, engoliu em seco.

Assim que ela desceu do veículo, eu a carreguei no colo e algumas pessoas nos olharam quando ela gritou, surpresa. Mesmo sob os protestos de que ela era perfeitamente capaz de andar e de que todos estavam nos olhando como se fôssemos loucos, eu a levei até o portão de embarque.

_- Última chamada para os voos para Londres e Hoquiam. Última chamada para os voos de Londres e Hoquiam... _- a voz ecoava pelo lugar, repetindo a mesma coisa.

Fomos os últimos a entrar no avião, pois logo que Bella tinha passado pelo detector de metais, eu a carreguei novamente e a aeromoça fez cara feia quando entramos no avião.

- Esse corredor é aperto, Cullen. - Bella reclamou e eu fui obrigado a colocá-la no chão. - Posso ir na janela? Por _favorzinho?_

- Claro. - e tinha como dizer não para ela quando ela fazia aquela carinha de cão abandonado?

Bella tomou o anti-depressivo e quase capotou logo em seguida. Eu estava sem sono e preferi ler o livro que Bella tinha levado: O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. O que tanto ela ainda lia naquilo? Achei que ela já conhecesse todas as falas de cada personagem, mas quando eu fiz menção em deixá-lo para trás, ela fez uma tempestade num copo d'água.

_"- Acha que eu seria capaz de deixar essa obra para trás? Edward, me dê ele!"_

Ela tinha alguns problemas, eu devo admitir. Era a única que conseguia me desafiar, tirando Alice. As outras mulheres tinham uma mania ridícula de sedução que sequer funcionava comigo e mal conseguiam manter um diálogo decente. Eu queria ser desafiado, queria ter alguém que risse de todos os meus defeitos **[N/A: Ah, quais defeitos? O.O]**, que dissesse o quanto eu estava sendo idiota às vezes. Alguém que estivesse lá quando eu precisasse, mas que não ficasse babando em cima o tempo todo.

As horas pareciam ter voado e eu mal notei. Só me dei conta que havíamos chegado quando a aeromoça avisou que logo aterrisaríamos em Londres - meu lar.

- O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? - ela se inclinou tanto com o decote sobre mim, que foi impossível não ver mais que apenas seu nome, Lauren Mallory.

- Não, obrigado. E você, Bella? - eu voltei o rosto para o seu lado, procurando ajuda e implorando com os olhos que ela me livrasse daquela aeromoça.

- Quero que a senhorita continue com sua ética profissional e não fique se exibindo de maneira imprópria para o meu _marido_. - seus olhos pareciam metralhar a garota que estava em cima de mim e, pela primeira vez, eu tive medo de alguma mulher, fora Esme quando queria me deixar castigo, claro.

- Desculpe... - foi tudo o que eu ouvi antes que a tal Lauren quase saísse correndo pelo corredor estreito.

- Abusada! - Bella bufou e voltou a encarar a janela.

- Você fica linda quando está com ciúmes... - sorri, tentando aplacar seu humor. - Amo te ver brava.

- Reze muito para não me ver assim mais vezes. - ela disse firme, mas eu pude notar o pequeno sorriso de canto se formar.

Quando o avião tinha parado completamente, eu tirei o cinto e levantei. Estiquei o braço para Bella e perguntei:

- Pronta para começar a viver sua nova vida?

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Ser carregada pelo aeroporto na frente de todos aqueles curiosos foi constrangedor, mas eu acabei adorando tudo. Acordei quando a nossa chegada foi anunciada e me culpei internamente por ter deixado Edward sozinho durante toda a viagem, mas a culpa era do remédio e não minha.

- O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? - eu estava sentada na janela, mas dali deu para ver o recheio do decote daquela piranha e imaginei o que Edward tinha visto da posição em que ele estava e meu sangue ferveu em minhas veias.

- Não, obrigado. E você, Bella? - quando ele me olhou, eu vi que ele pedia silenciosamente por ajuda e eu tive que me segurar para não rir da carinha que ele fazia.

Despachei a garota atrevida e voltei a encarar a janela, até que as pessoas começaram a se levantar e sair. Edward também se levantou e virou para mim, esticando a mão e sorrindo lindamente.

- Pronta para começar a viver sua nova vida?

- Mais do que nunca! - sorri e deixei que ele me puxasse contra seu corpo.

- Vou ter que te carregar aqui também? - ele perguntou quando já estavámos na sala de desembarque.

Eu olhei para o aeroporto londrino: apinhado de pessoas que corriam para todos os lados e nem nos encaravam uma segunda vez. Suspirei e disse à mim mesma que deveria aprender a lidar com a vida corrida da cidade grande.

- Acho que vai. - dei de ombros, mas implorando que ele me pegasse nos braços novamente.

Pegamos um táxi e Edward ficou espremido entre eu e Renée, pois queríamos observar cada mínimo detalhe daquele lugar tão lindo e só podíamos fazer isso de estivéssemos na janela - óbvio.

- South Kensington. - Edward instruiu e deu o endereço exato e eu sentia meus olhos brilharem ao ver toda aquela antiguidade diante de mim.

Os prédios eram todos basicamente parecidos e velhos e ao mesmo tempo tão bem cuidados - como se o tempo tivesse parado para eles. O táxi avançava pelas ruas e eu imaginava que era impossível ficar mais impressionada do que eu estava naquele momento. Era perfeito demais para ser real.

Renée e Edward começaram a rir e eu os encarei, confusa.

- Você parece uma criancinha que está visitando aquele parque temático que é a maior novidade... - minha mãe riu. - Qual o nome mesmo?

- Aquele que inaugurou há mais ou menos três anos? - Edward perguntou e ela assentiu. - Disneyland.

- Esse mesmo.

Edward se aproximou do meu ouvido e murmurou: _"E eu acho lindo esse brilho de curiosidade e fascínio em seus olhos"._

E depois querem que eu pense com coerência... Tá legal. Minha pele se arrepiou involuntariamente e ouvi seu risinho baixo, como se tivesse ganhado um grande desafio.

- Chegamos. - o taxista tinha um inglês _à moda americana_ bem ruim, mas eu consegui entender tudo o que ele disse durante o caminho.

Tive que me debruçar no colo de Edward e olhar a casa pela janela de Renée. E ela era simplesmente... Estranha. **[N/A: Link da fachada da casa Cullen no perfil].**

Descemos do carro e eu me apoiei nele enquanto continuava a encarar aquela vizinhança. _Todas _as casas eram exatamente iguais umas às outras e ficavam todas coladinhas. Em Forks, as casas eram dispostas ao longo da rua e com quintais dos tamanhos mais variados, mas aqui não tinha isso. Eu devo dizer que apesar de ser uma arquitetura esquisita, eu amei cada mínimo detalhe daquela casa e que parecia única para mim, mesmo com todas aquelas "cópias". Se você olhasse a partir do segundo ou terceiro andar, era muito díficil divisar onde uma casa começava e onde ela terminava, o jeito era ver pela entrada.

A rua era larga e em frente tinha um parque com a grama de um verde esmeralda magnífico que cintilava sob o sol, não era o mesmo verde doentio de Forks.

- Edward... Só agora eu me dei conta de uma coisa... - murmurei timidamente.

- Do quê?

- Seus pais sabiam que estávamos vindo? - implorei mentalmente que sim.

- Sabe o que é... - ele torceu os dedos e encarou o chão. - Eu estava tão animado com a ideia, que acabei esquecendo de dizer que vocês vinham morar aqui...

- O quê? - eu e Renée quase gritamos no meio da rua. - Eles nem sabem que vão ter que dividir a casa com pessoas que nunca viram antes?

- Bom, se serve de consolo, Bella, o dinheiro do James pode dar um jeito nisso. - Renée tentou me tranquilizar e eu cerrei os punhos.

- Meu dinheiro, mãe. Não quero mais ter que ouvir o nome dele.

Edward ajudou o taxista a descarregar as malas do porta-malas e pagou a corrida. Eu continuei encarando o parque e sentindo meu estômago revirar com tudo aquilo.

- Eu vou levar a Dara ao parque um pouquinho porque ela está impaciente para sair! - era uma voz feminina que tinha sotaque americano. - Edward?

Eu voltei para ver quem era ela e deparei com uma garota baixinha, menor que eu. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e os prendia em um coque perfeito e carregava um filhote no colo, reconheci ser a raça Samoieda, que eu morria de vontade de ter! **[N/A: Link da foto da Dara no perfil]. **A garota olhou para todas as malas que já estavam na calçada e depois encarou Renée e eu. Quando seus olhos pousaram em mim, desejei estar mais arrumada porque seus olhos não faziam questão de esconder o descontentamento ao me ver. Repulsa também.

- Jessica, olá. - Edward cumprimentou educadamente e eu percebi que ela não era da família. Ele pegou o filhote que parecia estar tendo um ataque, querendo ir para o colo dele. - Dara!

Ela deu uns latidos tão bonitinhos que eu me derreti toda.

- Bella, essa é a Dara. - percebi que a tal Jessica não ficou nada contente em ter sido passada para trás por um filhote de cachorro. - E essa é Jessica, a enfermeira de Esme.

- Enfermeira? O que sua mãe tem?

Edward devolveu a cachorrinha para Jessica e ela fez cara feia.

- Então ela nem sequer sabe o que Esme tem, Edward?

- Nem você, nem meu pai e nem nenhum médico sabe qual é o problema de Esme, Jessica. - ele respondeu secamente. - Dara quer ir ao parque...

A garota bufou e saiu pisando firme, atravessou a rua e soltou a pequena Dara no gramado. A cachorrinha começou a correr feito louca e em círculos, latia e abanava o pequeno rabo.

- Ela não ficou nada feliz em me ver... - murmurei para mim mesma e Edward me ouviu.

- Eu não vou deixar que Jessica te deixe mal, certo? Vamos entrar.

Meu estômago afundou ainda mais e fui impedida de carregar qualquer mala. Renée ajudou Edward a amontoá-las em uma pilha num dos cantos do hall. Tinha um comprido corredor e uma escada ao lado, estava quentinho ali dentro e a casa tinha uma cara de lar que eu nunca presenciara antes. E aquilo era muito confortável. Havia uma atmosfera dourada produzida pelas luzes dos lustres e que faziam a madeira do chão quase brilhar. Passamos por uma sala linda e confortável onde uma lareira iluminava os móveis de uma maneira cálida.

Subimos a escada e quase tive uma discussão com Edward para convencê-lo de que eu era capaz de subir aqueles degraus. O segundo andar não tinha aquela aura dourada, mas os quadros pendurados nas paredes eram o suficiente para deixar qualquer pessoa confortável. Ali tinha fotos com as mais variadas poses e eu tive que rir quando encarei uma fileira com vários retratos de molduras iguais.

- Não ria. Essas fotos são ridículas! - Edward bronqueou, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso. - Esme queria marcar cada mudança que se operava em Alice e em mim. Por isso, no dia do nosso aniversário, todos os anos, ela tirava uma foto apenas de rosto para que ficasse ainda mais evidente o quanto havíamos mudado durante aqueles 365 dias. Claro que ela faz isso até hoje.

Olhei a fileira de Alice, que tinha exatos vinte quadros.

- Ela não mudou absolutamente nada... - doeu ver seu rosto e me lembrar que eu sequer comparecera ao seu casamento.

- Isso porque aquela baixinha tem carinha de criança ainda. Ela não cresceu em _nenhum _aspecto! - mesmo zombando, eu pude notar o carinho com que ele falava da irmã.

- Em compensação, você mudou bastante.

A fileira de Edward possuia vinte e quatro quadros. Mesmo mantendo os mesmos traços angelicais e olhos curiosos, a transformação de Edward era evidente. Foi interessante ver os traços infantis sendo substituídos por toda aquela masculinidade que ele exalava. E eu adorei a ideia dos quadros, pois era como se eu estivesse vendo ele crescer diante dos meus olhos.

- Edward? - uma voz cansada chamou nossa atenção.

Quando eu olhei para aquele homem, vi Edward mais velho. Ele era alto e sua presença era marcante, sem contar que ele tinha os olhos iguais aos de Edward e embora seus cabelos fossem um pouco grisalhos nos cantos, seu rosto era jovial. Aquele só podia ser Carlisle Cullen.

Foi preciso explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que Carlisle entendesse o que estávamos fazendo ali. Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos - que me pareceram horas - e quando achei que ele ia mandar que déssemos meia volta, seu sorriso se abriu. Todo o cansaço abandonou seu rosto e ele pareceu anos e anos mais jovem.

- Minha nora! - ele sorriu e me abraçou. Fiquei um pouco aturdida com aquilo, mas não recusei o gesto. - Venha conhecer Esme!

Renée nos seguia em silêncio e parecia intimidada com tudo.

Entramos em um quarto espaçoso, iluminado pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas. Havia uma cama colossal encostada embaixo de uma das janelas. Edward segurou minha mão e me levou até a cama, onde eu vi um corpo todo enrolado nas cobertas.

- Ela está muito melhor. A última recaída foi pouco antes do casamento de Alice e desde então, ela anda mais forte. Já está comendo e caminhando pela casa sozinha, mas eu prefiro não arriscar muito e gosto de mantê-la embaixo dos cobertores.

Carlisle ia falando com Edward, como se estivesse atualizando-o sobre o estado de saúde da mãe. Eu apenas podia encarar o rosto sereno daquela mulher que dormia como um bebê. Ela parecia um pouquinho pálida, mas o pequeno sorriso que ela mantinha, dava a entender que ela estava tendo o melhor dos sonhos que alguém poderia imaginar. Alice não era muito parecida com ela, mas também era impossível dizer que Esme não era mãe daquela pequena fada saltitante.

- E quanto aos remédios? - Edward perguntou.

- Estou diminuíndo cada vez mais as doses. Às vezes ela tem crise de tosse ou algum enjoo, mas está ficando cada vez mais raro.

- Isso é ótimo!

- Filho...?

Esme murmurou, esfregando os olhos e tentando abrí-los. Edward me soltou e ajoelhou ao seu lado, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Boa tarde, Bela Adormecida!

Eu achei tão lindo o jeito dele falar, todo carinhoso e ver seus dedos passarem pela maçã do rosto da mãe, com tanto cuidado... E me senti culpada por nunca ter tratado Renée dessa forma. Eu quase nem a chamava de "mãe", quanto mais apelidos carinhosos. Senti suas mãos em meus ombros e olhei para ela, que apenas me sorria.

- Já está de tarde? - Esme murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados aproveitando as carícias do filho. - Eu vou matar seu pai por não ter me acordado antes.

- Essa eu quero ver. - Carlisle riu.

- Sabe que eu jamais faria isso com você, não? E por isso, você aproveita da minha bondade. Danado...

- Mãe, a senhora está melhor?

- Pare de se preocupar tanto com a sua velha, garoto! - ela bronqueou com um sorriso. - Mas me conta: qual o resultado da sua pequena aventura?

- Sabe que eu tinha ido viajar à trabalho!

- Por que os filhos acham que podem nos enganar? - Esme abriu um dos olhos e se sentou na cama, lentamente. - Vocês são tão bobinhos e... Isabella!

Ela arregalou seus olhos castanhos quando me encarou. Não sabia como ela podia saber quem eu era e me senti com vergonha por não ter a mínima ideia sobre ela.

- Nem precisa me contar o que houve! - ela sorriu largamente. - Edward, seu _Danado Júnior! _Ela é linda!

- Mãe, e se eu dissesse que Bella vai vir morar conosco? - quando ele perguntou isso, um bloco de gelo desceu pela minha garganta.

- Eu ia dizer que eu só podia estar sonhando porque quem, em sã consciência, iria querer atravessar o oceano para ter de aguentar um casal de velhos chatos e que só sabem...

Ela falava para ela mesma, mas de repente, estacou. Voltou a encarar Edward e me olhou em seguida. Repetiu esse movimento várias vezes antes de soltar um gritinho de euforia.

- A família está aumentando! - ela gritou, genuinamente contente.

Entristeci por lembrar que ela poderia ser ainda maior...

- Renée, a mãe de Bella, também vai ficar.

- Eu vou ter alguém para dividir meus dias e meus pensamentos de mãe! - era até difícil ver tanta alegria em uma pessoa que tinha o rosto mais sereno do universo. - Então, Isabella... Disposta a aguentar Londres?

* * *

**_Não aguentei esperar até as 19h. O capítulo ficou pronto de madrugada e eu me mordi de ansiedade para postar o.o' *CoisasdeMarcella*_**

**_Dona Esme está melhor, eles estão ricos, dispostos a começar uma vida nova sem o Charlie. Tudo vai indo bem... POR ENQUANTO! (666'_**

**_Respostas das reviews 'mega fofuxas':_**

**_Lu Bass: _**_Se o Charlie vai morrer só Deus sabe! kkk' Que bom que gostou, flor *-*_

**_Vitoria: _**_Eu estou confundindo muito? Me fala a verdade! :x hahah' Isso, flor, seja positiva enquanto pode! *muahahahaha*_

**_Ktia S: _**_Cá entre nós: A Allie nunca bateu muito bem da cabeça... Sim, eu adorei criar esse Bernard! Beijos._

**_meirel . silva: _**_Vou fazer o possível para não deixá-los sofrer, Ok? ^^' Beijinhos._

**_Janice: _**_kkkkk Gostou da pegação, né? Nhá, você que é linda *olhaoegosubindo* Obrigada pelos elogios, beijo!_

**_Lyka: _**_CALMA! Eu disse que estamos ENTRANDO EM RETA FINAL! Não que vá acabar amanhã! kkkkkk'_

**_Drik's: _**_Ah, que isso! Eu que fiquei encantada com a sua educação! Todas nós somos doidas, relaxa. Sim, existem pessoas que acham que podem conseguir tudo com ameaças... É a vida, fazer o quê, não? Beijinhos!_

**_Nanny: _**_Dia 10 eu apareço aí! Olha a outra que gostou da pegação hahaha' _

_**swan's: **Mamma mia! Sério que está podendo tanto assim? Me conta esse segredo, garota!_

**_Priscila Cullen: _**_Olá, seja muito bem vinda, flor! Que bom que gostou *-*' E também é tão bom saber que não sou a única a detestar essas novas regras :O Ah! Eu dei uma passadinha no seu profile e achei tão lindo aquele trecho sobre a Perfeição e a Imperfeição \o/ OMG, adorei, de verdade *-* Beijo!_

* * *

**_Amores da minha vida, mais uma vez obrigada por quem adicionou a fic aos favoritos e todos os elogios. Eu realmente não acreditei que a fic fosse chegar a tanto, mas adorei todas essas respostas por parte de vocês! *-*_**

_**Amo cada review que recebo, mas não vou nunca fazer chantagens com elas! É melhor quando vocês resolvem aparecer de livre e espontânea vontade, não? hahaha' **_

**_Até Domingo, beijinhos! ;*_**


	27. Enquanto Durar

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Não sei se alguém chegou a ler o aviso que eu postei na manhã de Sexta-Feira, mas peço que o ignorem, pois eu vou me desdobrar em mil, mas vou postar nos dias prometidos. São exatas 23h58, mas ainda é Domingo, certo? Parei de empacotar as coisas para poder escrever e assim me sentir melhor *-* Eu bem queria postar outro capítulo na quarta, mas com o processo da mudança será impossível... E no sábado meu pai vai se casar e como sou a madrinha, já viu! Então até domingo que vem e me desculpem por esse capítulo ser curtinho, mas é que estou sem tempo, de verdade. Chega de blá-blá-blá e boa leitura, fofas! (:

.

**Enquanto Durar**

* * *

_Enquanto a lareira aquecesse ainda mais aquele cômodo que já me parecia quente demais..._

_._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Eu estava perdido. Eu _estou _perdido. E, pelo jeito, vou continuar perdido!

- Mas senhor! - Bernard protestou. - O senhor disse que tinha sido incrível!

- Mas não podia ter sido, Bern! - chiei. - Será que você não consegue ver isso? Eu não devia ter sentido nada quando beijei ela!

Na última noite, eu acabei seguindo Kate e a levei para casa sob tapas, literalmente. Quando ficamos a sós na saleta, eu decidi colocar todos os meus sentimentos à prova como já fizera algumas vezes com algumas poucas garotas que quase conseguiram a façanha de me conquistar. Eu precisa garantir à mim mesmo que eu não sentia nada por aquela garota e que eram apenas meus hormônios adolescentes que entravam em combustão quando ela estava por perto.

Eu a agarrei no meio da sala, esperando que aquele beijo não significasse nada e - _puta merda! _- foi o melhor beijo que eu já tive em minha vida. Me odiei por querer mais e mais e quase não conseguir parar.

_ "Eu achava que podia lidar com os meus sentimentos, mas... Eu estava errado."_

Oh, Deus, por que eu acabei dizendo aquilo? Ela não precisava saber que eu tinha achado aquilo bom até demais.

_"Eu não consegui controlar o que sinto por você..."_

Foi uma das maiores verdades que eu já disse em minha vida. Eu só não conseguia definir o quê - exatamente - eu estava sentindo por ela. Não era aquele tipo de amor à primeira vista, com certeza. Mas também não era apenas um certo carinho. Eu gostava dela... Gostava muito.

- E por que não devia? - Bernard me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Porque... - tentei organizar todos os meus pensamentos para responder algo decente. - Eu acho que estou começando a me apaixonar por ela.

- As crianças são tão cegas hoje em dia... - ele suspirou. - Você acha?

- Sim, _eu acho!_

- Pois eu _acho que tenho certeza _que o senhor vêm se apaixonando por ela há muito tempo. - ele riu com as próprias palavras.

- Não seja ridículo. Eu só tinha uma fixação por aquela garota.

- Que seja... Mas quer saber? - ele perguntou, já indo para a porta. - Se ela retribuiu da maneira que o senhor me contou, o sentimento é totalmente recíproco.

Então ele saiu de vez, me deixando com um sorriso bobo plantado no rosto. Droga! Eu não era assim!

Onde estava o Robert que vivia com ódio de tudo? Que pegava qualquer garota que quisesse e saía com uma por semana? Que tinha a admiração de todos os outros estudantes do Forks High School, o Lar dos Espartanos? Que era um exemplo de atleta e de aluno?

Mas... A maior de todas as perguntas: Eu sentia falta _daquele_ Robert?

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Eu estava um caos por dentro. Eram tantos sentimentos que se emaranhavam dentro de mim e que me levavam à beira da loucura!

Num minuto eu estava tão brava com Robert que, se tivesse forças, teria picado ele. No minuto seguinte eu voltara a sentir a dor do ciúme infantil. Logo após, a raiva voltou com mais força e eu fiquei sem ação quando sentia meu corpo se derreter com as palavras dele. Depois disso? Bom, foi o ápice da minha alegria. Isso soou doentio, eu sei.

Ficamos naquela sala até que o fogo se extinguisse na lareira. Não passamos o tempo todo nos agarrando - claro -, mas ele sentou no tapete fofo que tinha ali no centro e me chamou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que estavam vermelhos pelos beijos. Eu me sentei entre suas pernas e apoiei minhas costas em seu peito, fechando os olhos quando ele começou a acariciar meu couro cabeludo.

- E se os seus pais nos virem assim?

- Eles não vão.

- Mas...

Para me fazer calar, ele deu um beijo molhado na parte de trás do meu pescoço e assoprou em seguida, me fazendo arrepiar inteira. Ouvi seu risinho baixo e voltamos a ficar em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- Não durma... - ele murmurou em meu ouvido depois do que me pareceram horas e estava uma escuridão à nossa volta, que não era total pelas chamas fracas.

_Não dormir? Isso se eu já não estou dormindo e tendo um sonho bom... Dolorosamente bom. Só não quero acordar._

- É inevitável. - bocejei e quando fui me espreguiçar, bati o braço em seu queixo, fazendo-o reclamar baixo. - Desculpa!

Virei de frente para ele e beijei onde havia batido; acabei me empolgando e logo minha boca era cativa da dele. Robert continuou com as carícias e cada vez mais eu me imaginava nos meus sonhos. Na vida real ele não era atencioso dessa maneira, nem sequer era capaz de fazer algo com tanto carinho. Mas ali estava ele: com os braços em volta de mim e me puxando para perto de si, querendo o meu toque e o meu beijo.

Involuntariamente, desci minha mão para o seu tórax e pude enfim sentir todos os músculos com os quais apenas sonhara. Meus dedos esbarraram no cós do seu moletom - como ele conseguia continuar tão... _Gostoso _de moletom? - e seu corpo todo ficou rígido.

- Acho que já está na hora de alguém dormir. - ele riu, se afastando um pouco dos meus dedos.

- Eu não quero dormir! - quando você diz que não está com sono sempre acaba bocejando em seguida apenas para contrariar suas próprias palavras? Pois bem, foi o que aconteceu.

Robert se levantou e quase me desequilibrou. Continuei sentada no tapete enquanto observava ele apagando os últimos resquícios do fogo, nos deixando no escuro total.

- Sabe, eu ainda não decorei onde está cada móvel nesta casa, que não é nada pequena, diga-se de passagem. - reclamei, tateando no escuro. - Eu vou bater o dedinho... Eu sempre bato o dedinho!

- É normal as mulheres reclamarem tanto? - ouvi sua risada e pude divisar seu vulto.

- Quando são deixadas no escuro? Sim.

- Eu não te deixei em lugar nenhum. - quase imaginei ele rolando os olhos. - Estou aqui.

Para provar que falava sério, Robert tocou meu cabelo e foi tateando até achar meu queixo, puxando-o para cima. O que senti depois foi novamente o beijo abrasador. Nota: nada melhor do que beijar no breu, pois você não sabe o que a pessoa fará até o momento em que fizer. Isso não fez muito sentido, mas não me culpe; a culpa é do Robert que acaba com toda a minha coerência.

Ele me puxou contra seu corpo e, me guiando pela mão, me levou para a escadaria de mármore. Eu tinha uma leve ideia de que a porta pela qual passamos era a do quarto de hóspedes.

- Já posso acender a luz? - perguntei num sussurro.

- Não. - ele sussurrou de volta, senti que ele estava mais perto do que realmente imaginava.

- E por que não?

Como resposta, ele usou seu corpo para empurrar o meu contra a parede e, mesmo mantendo partes estratégicas sem uma total aproximação, eu ofeguei num misto de surpresa e prazer. Era errado? Eu temia que sim. Assim que fiquei sem fôlego, ele riu baixinho contra o meu pescoço.

- Boa noite, Kate.

- Boa... Noite...

Seu corpo se afastou bruscamente do meu e eu senti um frio e um abandono inexplicável. A luz então se acendeu, machucando meus olhos. Pisquei furiosamente e o encontrei parado na porta.

- É claro que eu não poderia ir embora sem antes ver seu rosto corado!

- Idiota. - murmurei baixinho quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

Eu estava com sono, havia bocejado um monte como prova, mas assim que me deitei naquela cama estranhamente gigante para os padrões da minha, eu não consegui pregar os olhos. Fiquei revivendo em minha mente cada mínimo detalhe que podia, apenas para ter a certeza de que jamais iria me esquecer de absolutamente nada.

Não havia porque esse relacionamento - se é que podemos chamar esses "amassos" de relacionamento - dar certo. Tinha tudo para dar errado.

Nunca fui muito pessimista, mas nem a pessoa mais otimista poderia estar confiante quanto ao que aconteceria daqui para frente.

Se não der certo, eu vou sofrer mais por já ter experimentado um pouquinho do que seria o paraíso. Mas eu também teria a melhor das recordações e eu viveria cada minuto, sem me preocupar com o "depois" ou o "amanhã".

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Kate está dormindo no quarto ao lado._

_Meus pais já foram trabalhar._

_Duas portas de madeira... É isso que nos separa no momento._

Voltei a apertar a bolinha verde que ainda não dera à Barry **[N/A: Como você pediu, Drik's: link do Barry no perfil!] **como um maluco, tentando por tudo no mundo não sair correndo do meu quarto e derrubar a porta de Kate no peito se precisasse. A pobre bolinha nem tinha tempo de retomar sua forma original e eu já estava esmangando-a novamente.

_Vá até ela._

_Não vá!_

_Você precisa dela..._

_Nunca precisou de ninguém, idiota!_

Levantei de uma só vez e deixei o bate boca entre a razão e os estúpidos sentimentos e fui tomar um banho para relaxar. Me perguntem se funcionou.

Não, nem um pouquinho!

Eu continuar agindo como um louco enquanto ela estivesse sob o mesmo teto que eu. Mas eu sabia que assim que ela passasse pela porta de entrada, eu ia continuar como um louco, esperando ela voltar. Isso não era normal e muito menos saudável! Eu jamais fiquei tão consciente da presença de uma garota como eu ficava com Kate.

Bufei e segui marchando para fora do quarto. Dei três batidas na porta do quarto de hóspedes e ninguém respondeu. Bati mais duas vezes e nada, fiquei preocupado e abri a porta de uma só vez.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela berrou assim que saiu do banheiro, com os cabelos presos em um coque e enrolada apenas com uma toalha creme.

- Você não respondeu, fiquei preocupado... - encarei o chão me sentindo um estúpido.

- Eu respondi. Três vezes ainda!

- Não ouvi, desculpe.

- Espere no corredor enquanto troco de roupa, por favor. - sua voz ainda estava um pouco histérica e eu nem cogitei discutir com ela.

Marchei até o corredor novamente até que ouvi ela me chamando.

Kate estava sentada na ponta da cama e tinha o diário nas mãos. Hesitei antes de andar até ela porque simplesmente não sabia como ela agiria depois da nossa despedida informal. Quando sentei no sofá - por precaução -, ela rolou os olhos e veio até mim.

- Isso tudo é medo de mulher?

- Ultimamente acho que estou ficando traumatizado... - brinquei puxando-a para perto. - Paramos onde?

- Está perguntando sobre o quê? Os beijos ou a leitura? - ela murmurou envergonhada.

- Hm, os dois? - fiz eu.

- Com sua bisavó perguntando se Bella Swan estava preparada para a cidade londrina... - ela respondeu séria e começou a folhear o diário.

**"Quando Esme me perguntou isso, eu não tive dúvidas sobre o que responder. Era mais do que certo o que eu queria e o que eu suportaria... Eu estaria ao lado de Edward e era exatamente ali o meu lugar, pertinho dele."**

- É... Pertinho... - murmurei contra o seu pescoço, me dando conta que ali era um dos meus lugares preferidos para beijar.

- Pelo jeito eu não vou conseguir ler mais do que essas linhas! - ela riu, tentando se desvencilhar dos meus toques.

- Pelo jeito não. - concordei com um aceno, antes de voltar a prendê-la contra o meu corpo.

Não me importa como ela vai agir amanhã ou depois, eu vou aproveitar enquanto durar.

* * *

**_G_****_Eu sei que está muuuuito pequeno, mas eu realmente estou na correria! Quando as coisas se normalizarem, eu prometo um capítulo bem fofo!_**

**_Vitoria: _**_Não gostou...? Hm, quer as coisas bonitinhas? Já sei o que fazer então! Me aguarde *muahahaha* Beijo._

**_Lyka: _**_Se quiser um filhote de Samoieda, lembre-se que não deve mantê-lo sob temperaturas altas, eles não se adaptam. *palavradeestudantededicada* kkk'_

**_Priscila Cullen: _**_Pode até ser meio deprê, mas eu gostei mesmo assim! Também sou fã de um bom drama! kk' Você faz facul do quê? *xereta*_

**_Ktia S: _**_Eu também sou fã desse jeitinho meigo da Esme, a mãe-de-todos! :D_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Eu acho que as pessoas se sentem mais à vontade para deixar comentários sinceros quando não são pressionadas e eu gosto disso! :D Eu achei linda a fotinho que encontrei para a Dara, me derreti toda *-*_

**_Nanny: _**_Sua "bebezinha" nem tem raça ¬¬' hahaha' E é por isso que eu amo os PersonalStreetDog's \o/ _

**_Drik's: _**_Assim você me acostuma mal, fofa! kk' Olhe a foto do nosso querido Barry e me diga o que achou.. Enjoy! Beijo! ;*_

**_Linii ih: _**_Se eu esperasse até as 19h, minhas unhas ficariam no toco! hahah' De nada, flor, eu adoro dedicar alguns capítulos em especial *-* Beijos!_

**_Lorrane: _**_Você viu o aviso! kk' Muito obrigada por todo o apoio, amor! Quando eu atraso é porque realmente não teve outro jeito e tento manter essa fic com máxima responsabilidade que eu posso e com o máximo do tempo que disponho... Nem sempre é fácil, mas o resultado tem sido muito mais do que mera recompensa, tem sido um prazer *-* Beijinho, minha peônia :D_

**_É isso aí, até o domingo que vem (recheado de novas emoções!) e me desejem sorte com essa mudança - eu odeio ficar levando os trambolhos pra lá e pra cá, mas é o jeito! kk_**

**_Adorei todas as reviews e devo dizer: RUMO ÀS 200! Que emoção *-*_**

**_Beijos, lindas da tia Maah ;*_**


	28. Tudo Pode Melhorar

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- O casamento foi tão bonitinho *-* Peço desculpas por não ter postado no dia prometido, mas para ter acesso à internet, eu preciso ir até uma lan house na cidade... Pois é, meu pai resolveu que era MELHOR morar no meio do mato! =O Vou dar um jeito de arrumar um 3G, mas espero que compreendam esse atraso... Boa leitura e me desculpem também, mas achei esse capítulo meio água com açúcar haha'

**Tudo Pode Melhorar**

* * *

_Não me importa como ela vai agir amanhã ou depois, eu vou aproveitar enquanto durar._

_._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, surpresa._

_- Bom dia para você também. - sorri de lado, mas cuidei para plantar meus pés no chão e não tentar agarrá-la ali mesmo. - Como o tal do Jared ficou com seu carro, eu vim te buscar._

_- Na verdade..._

_- Kate, vamos? - o metidinho apareceu logo atrás dela e ela me sorriu sem graça._

_- Ele veio mais cedo para me trazer o carro. - ela explicou e eu respirei bem fundo. - Mas eu vou com você._

_- Bom dia, Cullen. - ele sorriu como se fôssemos melhores amigos de infância, ou coisa do tipo._

_- Dia. - respondi, perdido em pensamentos sobre ele. _

_Talvez Kate estivesse certa e ele apenas a considerasse uma amiga, uma vez que já tinha namorada. Mas é difícil confiar nas pessoas, ainda mais quando elas são do mesmo sexo que o seu e você entende bem o que pode se passar pela cabeça dessa pessoa. Se fosse eu em seu lugar, mesmo com namorada, não ia conseguir manter meus olhos longe de Kate._

_Deixei para repensar nisso mais tarde e abri a porta para Kate. Já na escola, eu podia ver a confusão borbulhar na mente das pessoas que nos viam chegando juntos. Nunca haviamos feito aquilo antes._

_- Odeio os holofotes. - Kate resmungou._

_O burburinho das fofocas nos acompanhou durante toda a manhã. Eu não tinha muitas aulas com Kate, mas tentava imaginar como ela estava lidando com tudo aquilo. Não conseguia me concentrar nas aulas porque só conseguia pensar em Kate e nos beijos que trocamos; eu ia pirar desse jeito! Mas eu queria sempre mais e era difícil ficar longe dela._

_Quando o sinal para o almoço tocou, caminhei lentamente para o refeitório e me deparei com uma situação da qual eu poderia tirar um bom proveito: Kate andando com a cabeça baixa e, vindo em sua direção, estava Julie rodeada pelas líderes de torcida._

_Desviei das pessoas rapidamente e me aproximei por trás de Kate, puxei seu braço e com a outra mão, guiei seu rosto a vir de encontro ao meu. Quando a beijei, Kate derrubou a mochila em cima do meu pé, mas não me importei, continuei até a hora que o ar nos faltou._

_- O que foi isso? - ela murmurou, vermelha como um tomate ao ver que quase todo mundo no corredor tinha parado para ver nossa ceninha._

_- Julie. - expliquei e Kate olhou para Evans que, fazendo cara feia, parecia a personificação do diabo._

_Kate apertou os olhos em minha direção, pegou a mochila e marchou para o refeitório, sem dizer mais nada e me deixando confuso. Ao chegar lá, vi que ela estava sentada sozinha em uma mesa no canto mais afastado e segui até lá._

_- O que houve?_

_- Você acha que pode me usar como bem entender, Black? - só a menção do meu sobrenome já me indicou que ela estava furiosa._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você se aproveitou para fazer ciúmes para Evans. - ela olhou em meus olhos. - Você só me beijou para se exibir e não porque era isso o que você queria!_

___Ah, maravilha!_

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Assim que Bella e Renée seguiram Carlisle, que mostraria a casa à elas, Esme me olhou de canto em silêncio.

- Manda. - suspirei.

- O que houve com o rosto da garota, Edward?

Expliquei à minha mãe tudo o que tinha acontecido em Forks desde que eu chegara lá pela primeira vez. Contei sobre tudo o que passamos e como James era insuportável. Não fiz questão de esconder dela a dor que senti ao perder Bella por duas vezes e, logo em seguida, perder nossos bebês. Enquanto eu ia prosseguindo com a narrativa, Esme ia abrindo a boca cada vez mais, mas sem nunca me interromper, algo que agradeci internamente.

Tirei todo aquele peso massacrante de minhas costas ao compartilhar tudo, e quando percebi que Esme continuava com a boca aberta, subi seu queixo com delicadeza.

- Eu não poderia sequer imaginar isso! - ela murmurou para si mesma e se ajeitou nas cobertas. - Edward, vocês todos passaram por coisas horríveis!

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que o pior foi saber que aquele... Imundo acabou com a felicidade de Isabella. Mãe, você não pode nem imaginar como ela ficou mal naquele hospital... - fechei os olhos ao me lembrar de Bella deitada naquela cama de hospital e com agulhas por todo o corpo. - E ainda tem aquele pai dela...

- Você se demitiu mesmo?

- Vou ouvir um sermão por isso? - perguntei, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de seus lábios. - Antes que diga "sim", entenda que eu não podia continuar trabalhando para aquele homem. Tudo o que ele disse e tudo o que fez, foi para separar a filha de mim e entregá-la ao Hastings. Eu não ia suportar.

- Não estou te julgando, meu amor. Acho que fez o certo.

Esme tossiu um pouco, mas logo voltou a sorrir e pediu que eu fizesse companhia à Bella e à mãe.

- Logo eu saio dessa cama e quero ver quem vai ficar parado! - ela riu. - Vou por ordem nesse barraco de uma vez por todas!

- Essa é a Esme Cullen que eu conheço. - sorri todo bobo com sua disposição.

- Ah! Já ia me esquecendo: nesse fim de semana, Alice e o marido chegam em Londres! Eles vão ficar aqui por uns tempos antes de voltarem para o Texas.

Ouvi pacientemente sobre todos os seus planos para quando colocasse o pé para fora da cama. Esme voltava a irradiar vida aos poucos e eu não conseguia ficar triste perto dela.

Procurei por Bella e a encontrei encarando os quadros que haviam no corredor. Seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade e ela passava os dedos pelas molduras, com um ar de admiração. Encostei no batente da porta e fiquei observando ela por alguns minutos, reparando em cada detalhe que eu podia: Como seus cachos começavam a se formar, como o nariz era um pouquinho empinado, a curva perfeita dos lábios... A maneira como o vestido se dispunha em suas curvas... Os dedos longos e delicados...

- Você é linda. - murmurei, ainda preso por aquela imagem encantadora.

Ela me olhou e corou, o toque definitivo para deixá-la com um ar gracioso.

- Pare de me encarar! - ela riu, colocando a mão no rosto e o cobrindo.

Me aproximei com uma lentidão exagerada e comecei a tirar cada um de seus dedos que me impediam de ver seu rosto. Quando tirei o último, me inclinei para beijá-la. Era preciso. Eu precisava de seu toque depois de tanto tempo, uma vez que nossa noite naquele hotel fora a última vez que eu a toquei como um homem à procura de um carinho que apenas uma mulher poderia proporcionar.

- Edward... Estamos no corredor! - ela riu e afundou o rosto em meu peito.

Olhei para os lados e tive uma surpresa: Jéssica e Tânya paradas no último degrau da escada e nos metralhando com os olhos. Grande hora!

- É, _Edward... _- fez Tânya com desprezo. - Vocês estão no corredor!

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Retesei ao ouvir aquela voz nasalada e insuportável. Já não bastava ter de aturá-la em Forks durante o casamento de Alice? Céus!

- Sim, estamos. - Edward concordou, calmo.

- Eu soube que você já tinha chegado e vim toda feliz, esperando matar as saudades e você... Você está aí...! - olhei em sua direção e fiz uma careta ao ver seu biquinho de criança birrenta.

- Bom, já matou as saudades. Boa tarde. - ele sorriu com educação e me puxou pela mão.

Tive vontade de sorrir ou mostrar a língua para a loira morango, mas me contive em apenas seguir Edward pelo longo corredor e deixar as duas para trás.

- Onde vamos?

- Conhecer seu quarto. - ele deu de ombros.

Minha mente nada inocente imaginou todos os possíveis significados em _conhecer _um quarto e eu corei involuntariamente.

Ao entrar, eu tive uma bela surpresa: havia uma cama de casal de tamanho descomunal, um closet e mais alguns móveis de mógno. Tudo reluzia com simplicidade e com um toque acolhedor. Tinha mais alguns quadros de Edward e foi aí que reparei melhor nos objetos. Tudo pertencia à ele.

- O que significa isso?

Apontei para um taco de _baseball _pendurado na parede e tratei de ler a placa que tinha logo abaixo: _"Edward Anthony M. Cullen, Campeão do Torneio de Baseball do London High School"._

- Hm, corpo de atleta. Explicado. - murmurei para mim mesma e ele pigarreou, corando de leve. Uma coisa muito agradável para se apreciar, devo dizer. - Todas essas coisas são suas...

- Você não esperava que eu fosse deixá-la ficar no quarto ao lado, esperava? - ele me olhou chocado. - Eu não ia aguentar passar todas as noites imaginando como você está!

- Seria no "quarto ao lado", Edward! E eu estaria dormindo.

Ele abaixou os olhos, levemente desapontado.

- O que foi? - perguntei, andando até ele.

- Você não quer dividir o quarto comigo?

Eu quase ri do seu biquinho levemente infantil, mas que o deixava com uma imagem arrasadoramente excitante.

- Seus pais deixariam? - ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Isso é bem estranho. Não somos casados.

- Por enquanto... - ele pontuou e eu senti uma alegria indescritível tomar conta do meu ser e preencher aquele vazio horrível por alguns instantes.

Eu fiquei sem reação e ele percebeu meu momento de hesitação, como se lesse todos os meus pensamentos e entendesse cada uma de minhas expressões. Compreendendo, também, meus medos e meus sonhos... Estávamos ligados de um jeito assustador para mim. Mas um jeito bom.

- Isabella Cullen... - ele testou o nome e sorriu como se aprovasse, meu coração acelerou ainda mais. - Não pense que eu vou deixá-la sair de minha vida novamente. Jamais pense que eu vou abrir mão de você, mocinha.

- Vai me manter por perto? - ri.

- Por perto? Não... - ele me contemplou por uns instantes: - Eu vou mantê-la colada à mim!

Para provar que falava sério, ele me abraçou bem apertado, não deixando espaço algum entre nós dois. Eu senti carinho, proteção, conforto e acima de tudo isso, eu senti carência em seu toque. Santo dia em que o médico nos envergonhou ao dizer que eu precisava me manter sob "quarentena" e que não podia ter _relações _com o homem que eu amava.

- Acho que posso aguentar mais alguns dias... - sua voz era um leve murmúrio, mas que me deixou em dúvida: eu tinha expressado meus pensamentos proibidos em voz alta?

- Parece que você está sob tortura, Cullen.

- Acredite: Eu estou.

Ele sentou na poltrona que tinha perto da maior janela e me chamou para sentar em seu colo. Foi bom ficar deitada ali contra seu peito enquanto ouvia histórias sobre o coisas que ele e Alice tinham aprontado quando ainda eram pequenos. Coisas que ficaram marcadas, dias que eles quase mataram provocaram ataques cardíacos em Esme e Carlisle. Ele me contou sobre seu melhor amigo: Emmett McCarty e que também trabalhava para o meu pai.

- Aquele é capeta em pessoa... - ele riu baixinho, como se perdido em pensamentos hilários. - Uma vez fez Alice ficar envergonhada na frente de um garoto que ela gostava. Até hoje os dois ainda brigam quando se veem.

- Alice... Sinto falta dela.

- Vai poder matar as saudades, então.

Ele me explicou que Alice estava vindo com Jasper e que dentro de alguns dias eu poderia abraçar a ambos.

- Ela não está furiosa comigo?

- Bella, Alice vai entender, tenho certeza.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo permanecemos abraçados daquela maneira, mas quando abri os olhos, vi que já estava escuro lá fora e Edward também tinha caído no sono. Seu rosto estava sereno, mas às vezes murmurava meu nome e chamava por nossos filhos. Meu coração apertou e eu me obriguei a ir lavar o rosto no banheiro e procurar pelos outros moradores da casa, certamente já devia estar na hora do jantar e nós estávamos sumidos. O que iriam pensar?

Quando cheguei na sala de jantar, guiada pelas vozes e risadas, me deparei com uma cena deprimente: Tânya Denali com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, rindo e conversando com a tal Jéssica.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

_Para ele deve ser normal chegar por trás, lascar um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer pessoa e depois dizer com toda a naturalidade do mundo que foi por que a "perseguidora psicótica" estava nos encarando!_

_Eu estava com tanta raiva, que preferi me manter afastada de qualquer pessoa do colégio. Resolvi contar carneirinhos apenas para passar o tempo - uma vez que eles não me davam sono e eu não tinha intenção de ouvir qualquer um dos meus pensamentos - e, ao chegar no quadragésimo nono, Robert apareceu na minha frente, arruinando a imagem dos meus lindos carneiros._

_- Você só me beijou para se exibir e não porque era isso o que você queria! - respondi depois que ele fez cara de desentendimento._

_- Achei que você quisesse mostrar à ela que estávamos juntos. - ele respondeu, dando de ombros._

_- Eu sequer tive tempo de pensar em Evans, porque estava mais ocupada com pensamentos mais prazerosos. - corei ao admitir._

_- E quem foi que disse que eu não queria te beijar? - dizendo isso, ele se sentou ao meu lado e estendeu uma mão para mim. - Não seja tão teimosa, Kate._

_- Você me usou. - repeti apenas por repetir. Na verdade, gostaria que ele me "usasse" mais vezes._

_- Céus! Você é pior que..._

_- Que você? Não creio. - sorri de canto sem pegar sua mão que ainda estava estendida._

_- Em teimosia, ninguém ganha de mim. Isso é de família. - ele concordou._

_Sua mão circundou minha cintura e me puxou para perto de si, onde me aninhei com satisfação. Pelo canto do olho pude ver Farah e Nicole me fuzilando com os olhos e as ignorei._

_- Você não está arruinando sua reputação? - perguntei._

_- Se eu estou? Eu consumei minha ruína no momento em que te beijei no corredor!_

_- Isso é ruim?_

_Robert ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo e eu já estava convencida de que não receberia resposta alguma._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Acordei por sentir que o peso sobre minhas pernas e o peso escorado em meu peito haviam sumido. Abri os olhos e não encontrei Bella no quarto, tampouco ela estava no banheiro.

Uma sensação ruim me invandiu e eu me lembrei que já havia sentido isso quando ela me abandonara naquele quarto de hotel que ficava na beira da estrada. Cerrei os punhos e me concentrei melhor em pensamentos genuinamente bons.

Céus, estávamos em Londres. Ela não tinha mais motivos para fugir de mim! Eu estava apenas agindo como um maluco inseguro.

Lavei o rosto com calma e vesti outra camisa, tentando desacelerar cada gesto meu. Ao chegar no corredor que dava para a sala de jantar, ouvi a voz de Tânya e suspirei, abatido.

_- É apenas por dó, queridinha. Acredite em mim, eu conheço Edward Cullen "muito bem"!_

Entrei e vi Tânya apontando um dedo diretamente para Isabella. Jéssica parecia insegura com algo e... Minha Bella estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Meu peito doeu ao ver ela fragilizada daquela maneira, mas não entrei de imediato na briga, queria antes saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Bella suplicou com o olhar e eu resolvi me meter.

- Tenho certeza que me conhece, Denali.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_- Isso é ruim? - sua voz inocente me pegou de surpresa._

_Primeiro agradeci por ela estar olhando para as pessoas no refeitório e não avaliando minha reação. Talvez essa pergunta fosse mais importante do que todas as outras que eu já me fizera._

_Talvez, essa pergunta fosse a chave. A resposta que definiria meus sentimentos por Kate Wellington._

_Eu não era mais o garanhão de Forks, não era mais frio e não sentia falta disso. Minha reputação foi pelo ralo, mas quem se importava com isso? Eu certamente não._

_- Não, Kate. - respondi e ela virou para me encarar. - De maneira nenhuma me arrependo._

_- Você está falando sério? Não é um tipo de brincadeira? - ela parecia incerta e colocou a mão sobre minha testa. - Está com febre?_

_- Você sabe que eu não brincaria com isto._

_- Sei?_

_- Kate, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, certo?_

_Ela arregalou suas orbes verdes e parecia surpresa demais para formular qualquer frase._

_- Pois saiba que gosto. Muito. - admiti._

* * *

**_Como eu disse: Águinha com açúcar. Entediante, em outras palavras. Mas apenas por que meu pai tem uma aversão à tecnologia e não me deixa passar mais de meia hora em frente ao meu notebook e não me deixa livre para escrever os capítulos. Puxem a orelha dele por mim! Estou - literalmente - no fim do Brasil! Pelotas é complicado e eu prometo que ao longo dessa semana eu dou um jeitinho de driblar meu "papito"._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Lorrane: _**_Muito obrigada por cada palavra. De verdade! Ergueu meus ânimos!_

**_Jana Pepita: _**_É uma coisa que me faz bem, por isso o esforço não é grande e eu adoro a forma de retribuição! *-* Você já deixou recado sim, não sei em qual capítulo, mas tenho certeza que já te vi por aqui! :D_

**_Janice: _**_Eu não diria "sofrimentos", mas nem tudo vai ser exatamente um mar de rosas. kkk'_

**_Vitoria: _**_Para escrever sobre essa enrolação entre a Kate e o Rob, eu acabo me baseando em mim mesma! hahaha Eu sou a pior enrolona que podes imaginar! o.O' Beijinhos!_

**_Linii iih: _**_Logo a Bellinha vai mostrar as garras :D Fica tranquilinha, flor. Me desculpa a demora do post T.T_

**_Nanny: _**_Logo eu vou pra Sorocaba, relaxa!_

**_Priscila Cullen: _**_NÃO BRINCA, MENINA! Veterinária? *-* Eu comecei a fazer esse ano e também amei! Você está em que ano? hehe'_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Obrigada pelos elogios... A partir de agora terão coisas mais lights :D_

**_Lyka: _**_Eu achei tão linda as fotos dos labradores que tem na net *o* Realmente cute cute!_

**_Drik's: _**_Obrigada por tudo, Driene, tem sido uma força e tanto! Adoro suas reviews e quando tiver tempo, respondo elas direitinho num e-mail bem bonitinho, Ok? =)_

* * *

**_Para responder à algumas perguntas que várias de vocês fizeram:_**

**_1 - Meu pai casou sim. Depois de doze anos que está junto com essa minha "boadrasta" :D_**

**_2 - Eu fui a madrinha e me comportei direitinho!_**

**_3 - Ele queria que eu fosse a "daminha de honra", mas fala sério! Eu não tenho mais tamanho pra isso! kkk_**

**_4 - Eu acho que é uma coisa boa... Eles se amam bastante e são felizes juntos e eu adoro os dois *-*_**

**_5 - Lyka, nenhuma mulher gosta de revelar a idade, mas... Vou abrir uma exceção! Não é para ninguém rir, mas eu ainda vou fazer dezoito aninhos apenas no fim do ano :O_**

**_Acho que respondi todas... Se eu esqueci de uma, me avisem._**

**_Não fiquem furiosas com esse capítulo tosquinho e não me abandonem! Juro que eu vou voltar com algo decente, só não posso prometer a data do post. (Será antes de domingo que vem!)_**

**_Beijinhos e até lá... ;*_**


	29. Feita Sob Medida

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Vou ser muito sincera: Eu quis escrever um capítulo longo e bem bonito (principalmente porque a Vitoria pediu há algum tempo atrás), mas eu não consegui escrevê-lo a tempo! Não que eu seja uma moloide ou que eu seja MUITO ocupada. Não sou. Para poder postar hoje, eu precisei diminuir, mas não vou demorar muito para postar o próximo (assim espero). Ah, mais uma coisinha: Todo mundo se assustou com minha idade? kkk São apenas 17 aninhos, gente... ^^'

**Feita Sob Medida**

* * *

_Pois saiba que gosto. Muito._

_._

* * *

**{K_POV}**

_Aquilo não foi um "Eu te amo" ou "Quero passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado". Não foi dita em um jantar à luzes de velas, não teve um ensaio ou um poema que acompanhasse. Não tinha sido romântico, em outras palavras. Ele apenas havia dito com naturalidade, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_E, claro, meu coração quase saiu pela garganta. Novidade._

_- O gato comeu sua língua? - ele riu e eu continuei calada, apreciando todas as cores novas que eu era capaz de enxergar e curtindo aquela sensação de felicidade. - Vamos ver se ele fez isso mesmo..._

_De imediato eu não entendi, só quando ele se aproximou muito que percebi que ele queria saber se "o gato havia comido minha língua". Recebi-o com prazer e lutei para manter a coerência ao máximo que me era permitido._

_- Vamos continuar a leitura onde? Na sua casa? - ele perguntou quando nos afastamos._

_- John vai estar lá._

_Os dois ainda se tratavam como inimigos em um campo de batalha e eu achava tudo aquilo muito bizarro. Como era possível dois homens brigarem por coisas diferentes da maneira que eles faziam? Jonathan apenas queria que eu continuasse solteirona e agia como um irmão mais velho insuportável enquanto Robert me queria por razões totalmente antagônicas._

_Voltei a focar no momento. Queria retribuir e dizer tudo o que eu sentia e que estava adorando tudo o que ele estava fazendo. Tinha medo de fechar os olhos por um único instante que fosse, pois temia que assim que os abrisse, tudo teria voltado ao normal e Robert voltasse a ser o mesmo garoto frio e distante de antes._

_Ao invés de me declarar, decidi tratar de um assunto importante._

_- Eu preciso falar com você mais tarde._

_- Sobre o quê? Não pode falar agora?_

_- Melhor não. – sacudi a cabeça e o sinal tocou para reforçar minha decisão._

_Nossa próxima aula era de Inglês e tínhamos uma prova, isso facilitou muito para mim, uma vez que eu não precisava aguentar o olhar de curiosidade dele. Voltei a encarar minha questão antes que_ _a professora acreditasse que eu estava em busca de respostas nas provas dos outros – algo que eu nunca fiz em minha vida._

*Eu podia sentir o desejo genuíno abaixo da superfície. Liberdade. Mover seu corpo no ritmo familiar de sua passada longa, somente com sua vontade como guia. Por um momento, me permiti ver a prisão que a vida era sem um corpo. Ser levado dentro de um deles, mas incapaz de influenciar a forma à sua volta. Estar preso. Não ter escolhas.

_Era fácil._

_Continuei tentando ignorar todas as perguntas de Robert e quase explodi com sua impaciência!_

_- E então? – ele perguntou assim que entramos em sua BMW. O banco de couro estava muito gelado e eu estremeci._

_- Credo! Não aguento mais ouvir isso._

_- Então me fala o que é._

_Mostrei-lhe a língua numa genuína brincadeira infantil e ele apenas riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa._

_Quando chegamos a sua casa, os pais de Robert continuavam a nos encarar com aqueles olhares de interrogação, esperando que eu declarasse algo do qual nem fazia ideia. Não era a primeira vez que eles faziam isso e, para mim, eles estavam cada vez mais estranhos comigo. Reneesme tinha mania de acariciar meus cabelos e dizer coisas como "Ele é lerdo, tenha paciência". Paciência com o quê, oras?_

_- E então? – ele repetiu enquanto fechava a porta do quarto atrás de si._

_- Se você nunca mais disser isso, eu conto. Promete?_

_- E então? Desculpe. Prometo._

_- Achamos que não teríamos ligação direta com ninguém que sua vó descreveu no diário, lembra?_

_- Sim. – ele concordou. – Ainda mais depois que descobrimos que Peter Hastings é neto de Jane e não de James, como acreditamos antes de ler sobre a morte dele. Mas o que tem a ver...?_

_- Eu encontrei uma pessoa. – hesitei. – Desculpa ter demorado tanto para dizer, mas eu estava furiosa com você e depois acabou acontecendo tudo isso entre nós..._

_- Não enrola mais, então!_

_- Jared._

_- O que tem ele?_

_- O nome dele é Jared Withlock. Esse sobrenome não vai te trazer nenhuma recordação, até porque é o nome do pai dele. – tentei me organizar. – Mas a vó dele você sabe quem é._

_- Kate, pare com tanto suspense! – ele riu._

_- Certo, a avó de Jared é a Alice. – quando ele continuou com cara de paisagem, eu repeti: - Mary Alice Cullen. Ou Hale, após seu casamento com Jasper._

_- E ela ainda está viva?_

_- Sim, quando eu saí com Jared naquele dia, ele me apresentou a vó._

_- Como ela é?_

_- Bom, tem a mesma energia que sua vó descreve no diário. – sorri de canto. – Não para um minuto e fala pelos cotovelos. E parece que não perdeu seu amor por compras._

_- Eu preciso conhecer ela._

_- Primeiro, precisa ser gentil com Jared._

_Robert bufou e eu sabia que ele não queria ser gentil com o parente._

_- Ela é minha tia-avó e ele é o que meu?_

_- Que diferença isso faz? Só precisa ser legal com ele._

_- Vou pensar no seu caso, mocinha... – ele abaixou o tom de voz e veio andando devagar em minha direção, todo dengoso. – Depende se você vai conseguir me convencer a ficar de bem com ele..._

_- Não! Nem vem! Se afaste, Black, estou avisando! – ri alto enquanto fugia de seus dedos pegajosos. – Nós viemos até aqui para continuar a ler o bendito diário. Não vou te deixar me agarrar assim na hora que quer._

_A verdade era que eu queria muito que ele me agarrasse quando quisesse, mas eu não ia deixar ele saber. Robert parou no meio do quarto e fez uma carinha de dó. Precisei me segurar na maçaneta da porta para não pular em cima dele e tirar aquela carinha que me dava pena com vários e vários beijos._

_Senti a maçaneta virar sob a palma da minha mão e o pai de Robert colocou a cabeça na fresta. Sua expressão pareceu um pouquinho decepcionada, mas ele logo se recompôs, colocando seu típico sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_- Sua mamãezinha está chamando para o almoço. Kate vai ficar, não é?_

_- Sim, senhor._

_- Senhor... – ele fez uma careta e saiu._

_- Qual o problema do seu pai?_

_- Nenhum. – ele hesitou e desviou os olhos do meu._

_Eu queria que ele me respondesse de qualquer maneira, por isso fiz o mesmo que ele: fui caminhando lentamente em sua direção, sem desviar os olhos dele. Robert parecia meio hipnotizando, o que me fez abrir um largo sorriso e quase chamá-lo de bobo, mas continuei com o teatrinho. Enrosquei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele e cogitei sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, mas não o fiz._

_- Me diz o que está havendo com eles._

_- Deixa isso pra lá, vai..._

_- Robert Black!_

_- Está bem! – ele deu uma leve corada, o que aumentou ainda mais minha curiosidade. – Lembra do dia que você encontrou um pacote no tapete do quarto?_

_- Pacote?_

_- Aquele de camisinhas... – ele suspirou e eu me separei um pouquinho dele._

_O pacote que havia acabado com as minhas esperanças e me feito ter certeza de que Julie não estava atrás dele apenas por causa dos beijos e das exibições em público. Eles formavam um casal perfeito em vários sentidos._

_- O que tem ele?_

_- Meus pais me colocaram contra a parede e me deram ele. – mais uma pausa que estava me dando nos nervos. – Eles acham que nós dois temos alguma coisa._

_- Mesmo quando não tínhamos? – foi a minha vez de corar. Como eles poderiam imaginar que eu era capaz de uma coisa dessas?_

_- Veja pelo lado deles: dois adolescentes trancados todos os dias em um quarto. Esses dois em questão quase não saem, e quando o fazem é apenas para comer como dois esfomeados. Não contam o que fazem e sussurram seus segredos. O que mais você acha que eles pensariam?_

_- Vamos deixar isso pra lá, por favor? – pedi envergonhada._

_- Eu avisei._

_Continuamos sentados lado a lado e evitando conversar. O silêncio chegava a ser opressor._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Ela ficou mais envergonhada do que eu achei que fosse possível. Eu sabia que ela não tinha nenhum tipo de experiência com isso, mas agora isso era mais do que claro. Eu não tinha ideia de como continuar a conversa ou perguntar como ela se sentia sabendo disso. Depois de um bom tempo, ela pigarreou com desconforto._

_- Almoço?_

_- Eu estou sem fome._

_- Somos dois._

_- Vamos ler então. – eu queria por tudo fazer ela voltar a ficar à vontade._

_- Mais uma coisa. – ela murmurou e me encarou bem no fundo dos olhos. – O pacote continua fechado?_

_Oh, céus! Ela está insinuando isso mesmo?_

_- Continua, Kate._

_- Você não ficou comigo na esperança de abri-lo, não é?_

_- Como você consegue ser tão boba, às vezes? – falei com rispidez exagerada. Já era muito que ela ficasse inquirindo sobre o que eu fizera antes. – É claro que eu não tive essa intenção com você!_

_- Isso já me alivia._

_Bufei e me afastei dela. Revirei o baú à procura do diário de vovó e quando o encontrei, joguei-o no colo de Kate._

_- Por _favor.

**Como algumas pessoas conseguem ser tão intragáveis? Por que elas querem deixar os outros mal? O que ganham isso?**

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Tânya Denali era o meu segundo maior pesadelo. James foi o primeiro, claro.

- Você vai ver, _queridinha_, ele não vai ficar muito tempo preso! – ela cuspiu e entornou mais uns goles do vinho. – Ele não é do tipo de homem que fica interessado por muito tempo.

Por que eu não conseguia revidar? Por que eu não conseguia me defender? Às vezes, tenho raiva de mim mesma por ser tão suscetível aos outros.

- Você não concorda comigo, Jessica?

- Desde quando eu concordo com você em alguma coisa, Denali? – a morena riu, mas ergueu uma das mãos como se tentasse se render. – Mas desta vez é diferente. Eu tenho que dizer que você está certa.

- É claro que eu estou!

- Mas nem você conseguiu segurar o Edward, Tânya. – Jessica voltou a alfinetar e eu percebi que embora estivessem juntas contra mim, isso não fazia com que elas fossem amigas ou coisa parecida.

- Para você ver... Se nem _eu _fui capaz de tal proeza, essa garotinha é que não será.

Eu encarei Tânya melhor. Se você ignorasse toda aquela camada de ironia e maquiagem bem feita, você perceberia que ela era mais parecida com uma das grandes atrizes de Hollywood. Seus cabelos louros eram tão lindos e bem cuidados quanto os de Rosalie Hale, a unhas eram bem feitas e seu corpo escultural era de dar inveja. Todas as vezes que eu estava perto dela, eu sentia facadas em meu ego. Tânya Denali tinha a aparência de uma boneca, porém, seu único defeito era ser tão vazia.

- É apenas por dó, queridinha. Acredite em mim, eu conheço Edward Cullen "muito bem"!

Eu vi Edward parado na porta. Elas não notaram sua presença por estarem de costas para ele. Meus olhos já estavam marejados e me odiei por deixá-lo ver isso, mas não pude deixar de implorar para que ele intervisse nas acusações daquela cobra.

- Tenho certeza que me conhece, Denali. – sua voz era seca e ele demonstrou bem que não estava nada feliz em ter de se meter na briga.

Pude ver os olhos claros dela se arregalarem antes de se recompor com a máscara de falsidade de sempre.

- Isabella, vamos jantar. – ele chamou. – Esme já deve estar nos procurando.

- Onde está sua educação Eddie? – ela sorriu calorosamente. – Não vai me convidar para o jantar?

- Creio que não estou com paciência para ouvir sua lorotas, Tânya. Não quero sua presença na mesa.

Ela hesitou ante a grosseria, mas não tirou o sorriso sarcástico do rosto de porcelana.

- Stanley vai ficar, suponho.

- Ela é a enfermeira de Esme. – Edward concordou e estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu fiquei vacilante em pegar sua mão estendida, seu humor gélido me deixou em dúvida e temi que ele descontasse em mim também. Pelo modo como a compreensão brilhou em seus olhos, vi que ele entendeu exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

- Vem comigo, amor.

- É, _Bella_, vai com ele... – Tânya ironizou e eu quase vi veneno escorrer de suas presas quando ela disse meu nome.

- Jéssica. – quando a morena olhou em minha direção, eu sorri para Tânya. – Acompanhe a senhorita Denali até a porta. Ela já está de saída.

Eu tinha consciência de que Jessica era apenas uma enfermeira e não a empregada, mas Edward fez seu melhor olhar persuasivo e ela simplesmente seguiu até a porta, quase puxando Tânya pelo pulso no processo.

- Bella, precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa séria.

- O quê?

- Eu não quero mais que isso aconteça. – ele continuou sem sorrir e eu me senti injustiçada.

- Acha que isso foi culpa minha, Edward?

- Do que você está falando? – ele perguntou confuso. – Eu estou falando sobre você deixar Tânya te magoar.

- O que tem isso? – me encolhi.

- Você é forte, Isabella. Você não pode deixar que ela fale todas aquelas coisas!

- Olhe bem para mim, Edward! – quase gritei, apontando o dedo indicador para o meu próprio peito. – E me diz uma coisa: O que, diabos, você viu em mim? Agora se você olhar para a Tânya, você vai encontrar coisas muito mais belas...

- Eu não sou obrigado a ouvir isso... – ele suspirou e começou a caminhar para fora da sala, me largando sozinha e furiosa.

Andei atrás dele, querendo cuspir o quanto aquela loira era perfeita. Ele parou abruptamente no fim do corredor - o que me fez colidir contra suas costas largas e duras.

- Por favor, não vamos falar disso na frente dos meus pais e nem da sua mãe. – ele pediu com a voz muito mais suave.

Apenas contornei seu corpo e entrei na cozinha, onde os três estavam reunidos e conversando animadamente. Esme estava sentada ao lado de Renée e Carlisle servia vinho e cubinhos de queijo com orégano para as duas.

- Mas... Bloomer? – Esme perguntou. – Não vai esperar pelo divórcio?

- Para que esperar por um pedaço de papel apenas para mudar meu nome? – ela engoliu um cubinho antes de prosseguir: - É apenas nisso que acaba os casamentos: um pedaço de papel ridículo que diz que você está livre das algemas mais uma vez!

- Oh, querida! – Esme apertou seu ombro. – Nem todos os casamentos são assim. Veja Carlisle e eu... Nós nem cogitamos a ideia de um divórcio.

- Até porque se você cogitasse isso, Esme, eu não ia concordar de jeito nenhum! – Carlisle sorriu. – Abrir mão da minha esposinha? Nunca!

- Vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos. – Renée fez um gesto de brinde com a taça de vinho tinto.

- E o jantar? – Edward perguntou, entrando na cozinha e eu o segui de perto.

- Esqueci do lombo! – Carlisle deu um pulo e correu para o forno, afobado, conferindo o estrago que havia feito. – Quase queimei.

Edward foi ajudar o pai a arrumar a mesa e temperar a salada, dando o toque final ao nosso jantar.

- Homens na cozinha? – Renée perguntou. – E depois eu que sou a mulher moderna!

- Algemas, querida. Algemas. – Esme riu.

Depois da janta, eles resolveram se sentar na sala e Esme implorou para que Edward tocasse piano. Eu me lembrava dele ter dito que apenas dedilhava algumas notas e ensaiava pouquíssimos arranjos, mas eu não estava preparada para toda aquela habilidade que ele demonstrou possuir. Seus dedos claros corriam pelas notas com tamanha destreza, reconhecendo a melodia composta pelos mesmos dedos que a estavam tocando no momento. Era prazeroso de se ouvir, mas você podia identificar um sentimento por trás de tudo aquilo: tristeza.

Quando ele terminou, eu e Esme tínhamos lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

- Está na hora de alguém dormir... – Carlisle sorriu, estendendo a mão para a mulher, num gesto cavalheiresco.

Quando eles subiram, Renée também se despediu e nos deixou a sós na sala. Jessica já tinha ido embora e eu podia sentir o peso do silêncio.

- Acho que também vou me deitar... – murmurei me levantando da poltrona.

- Bella, vem cá. – ele me chamou com um dedo e me fez sentar ao seu lado na banqueta do piano de corda.

- Eu preciso te pedir desculpas.

- Há uma diferença entre precisar e querer. – ele sorriu de canto, me fazendo quase perder o fôlego. – Eu não quero e nem preciso das desculpas.  
- Mas... Mesmo assim...

- Apenas escute.

Ele voltou a dedilhar uma canção com notas mais baixas e mais calmas. A sensação que a melodia dava era de bem estar. Havia carinho e amor empregados ao arranjo.

- É linda. – murmurei quando ele acabou.

- Representa você. Feita especialmente para você, Bella.

- Muito bonita.

- Como você. – ele insistiu, sorrindo. – Respondi a pergunta que me fez mais cedo?

Com a força de seu olhar esmeraldino sobre mim, eu mal conseguia me lembrar de qualquer pergunta feita.

- Se eu fizesse uma melodia para Tânya, não haveria nada. Seria tão vazia quanto ela. – ele continuou tocando algumas notas isoladas enquanto se concentrava. – Você me perguntou o que eu vi em você, não? Pois saiba que eu vi _tudo_. Tudo o que eu não enxerguei em mais ninguém... Seus olhos da cor do chocolate que me fazem perder a linha, sua pele quase tão clara como a minha, suas bochechas coradas, seu sorriso encantador... Mas principalmente quem você é. Suas opiniões, seu jeitinho de ser. Você como um todo, Bella. Eu te amo desse jeito e não escolheria Tânya de maneira nenhuma.

Se antes haviam apenas resquícios de lágrimas isoladas, agora nem podia descrever quantas delas rolavam livremente. Minha visão turva impedia-me de ver o rosto angelical de Edward, o que me irritou um pouquinho.

- O que eu queria dizer mais cedo era que você precisa aprender a se defender da maldade dos outros. Nem sempre eu vou poder estar perto...

- Mas tudo o que ela disse é verdade, Edward! Eu não vou ser capaz de te entreter por muito tempo...

- Santo! Como você é obtusa, às vezes! - apesar das palavras, ele sorria. - Eu não estou com você apenas para me entreter. Isabella Swan, eu quero passar todo o resto da minha vidinha com você. Entende isso?

- Sinceramente? Não.

- E eu não entendo como você pode desacreditar tanto do meu amor.

- Não é isso... É que é apenas tudo surreal demais! - tentei explicar e fiz uns gestos desconexos com as mãos. - Você, Edward, poderia ter qualquer mulher e...

- E escolhi justo aquela que não acredita em mim. É meio estranho, eu sei. - ele riu baixinho. - Mas eu não mando nos meus sentimentos.

- Eu achei tão linda a música e a declaração... - suspirei passando os dedos pelas teclas, mas sem fazer som algum.

Edward se levantou e ficou atrás de mim, apoiou o queixo em meu ombro direito e pousou as mãos sobre as minhas. Com alguns movimentos lerdos, ele me conduziu a tocar as primeiras notas da partitura da música que disse ter sido feita para mim. Sob medida.

- Você pode ouvir coisas assim para o resto de sua vida. Depende apenas de você... - sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo todo o meu corpo arrepiar em resposta e arder de desejo pelo seu toque.

- Eu amo você. Já disse isso?

- Não que eu me lembre, senhorita. - ele brincou.

- Amo muito, Cullen. Não precisa ficar tentando me conquistar com palavras doces...

- Isso me poupa o esforço. - ele concordou e me puxou da banqueta.

Me carregou no colo até o seu quarto - nosso quarto, como ele mesmo dissera mais cedo. Edward me beijou de forma calma e carinhosa, me fazendo esquecer dos toques violentos de James, limpando meu corpo e minha alma enquanto fazia com que eu me sentisse amada.

- Eu prometo.

- O quê? - ele perguntou com a boca na base do meu pescoço.

- Que vou dar uma bela lição na dona Tânya Denali na próxima vez.

- Espero que não haja uma próxima vez, mas se houver... Acabe com ela, amor. - ele riu.

Era como se tivesse me incentivando a cometer um assassinato contra a loira morango. Sacudi a cabeça e a deixei de lado... Era a _minha_ vez de ser feliz.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Nunca vi uma mulher tão insegura de si. Bella era tão frágil como os cristais que minha mãe sentia prazer em colecionar, só era mais valiosa que eles.

Eu não a fiz minha naquela noite e foi preciso uma força sobre-humana para me manter sob controle. Mas isso não me impediu de amá-la de outras maneiras quase tão boas quanto a mais óbvia. **[N/A: Eddie taradão '-']**

Foi tudo muito mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria inicialmente. Os pesadelos de Bella diminuiam com o passar dos dias **[N/A: Olha o tempo passando, Janice! rs]** e ela parecia mais calma. Seus remédios iam sendo deixados de lado aos poucos e ela parecia feliz ao lado de Esme e Renée, que a mantinham ocupada durante o dia todo. Às vezes, ela ainda chorava pelos nossos bebês e tinha algumas recaídas, mas estava demonstrando ser muito mais forte do que eu jamais imaginei que ela pudesse ser.

Tânya, graças à tudo o que era mais sagrado, havia nos deixado em paz desde então. Jessica morria de ciúmes de Bella, mas conseguia se controlar perto dela - não que fosse para não criar problemas, era apenas para não dar o braço a torcer - e estava levando seu trabalho com Esme mais a sério.

Minha mãe, por sua vez, queria melhorar o máximo que podia para dar as boas vindas para Alice. Seus acessos de tosse ainda não haviam cessado por completo, mas tinham diminuído consideravelmente e isso deixava meu pai cada vez mais aliviado. Os dois andavam muito mais leves e corados, rindo a toa e brindando à saúde.

- As pessoas correm atrás do dinheiro, mas não percebem que há coisas muito mais importantes que isso. - Esme fechou os olhos e falou, exalando aquela sabedoria que apenas ela tinha. - Sem a saúde não podemos fazer nada, realizar sonho nenhum.

- Pregou a dona Esme Cullen. - zombei com carinho e beijei sua têmpora.

- _Alguém pode andar logo e mover o traseiro para a porta de entrada ou não sabem mais receber visitas nessa casa? _- a voz fininha flutuou até a sala onde estávamos.

- Que visita? - perguntei, aparecendo no hall. - Não vejo nada.

Mantive meu olhar fixo, como se estivesse encarando uma pessoa do mesmo tamanho que eu. Claro que Alice, sendo baixinha, ficou irritada e deu dois pulinhos, entrando em meu campo de visão.

- Se me chamar de Anão de Jardim, eu juro que...

- Eu não disse nada, chaveirinho! - ri alto enquanto a abraçava bem apertado e ela bagunçava ainda mais os meus cabelos. - Tudo bem?

- O Texas é lindo! - ela deu um gritinho que foi abafado pela minha própria mão. - Eu adorei aquele lugar!

- Calma, Allie... - Jasper apareceu logo atrás, carregando um monte de malas.

Nos cumprimentamos educadamente e eu o ajudei com as nove malas que haviam trazido. Eram todas enormes, exceto uma preta e simples, que era a metade do tamanho da maioria.

- Essa é minha. - ele disse quando eu perguntei. - Minha única mala. As outras oito são da sua irmã.

- Eu acho que já tinha deduzido isso.

- Mary Alice Cullen! - Esme gritou.

- Hale! - ela completou e correu como uma criança para a sala de jantar, onde Esme estava tomando seu chá da tarde.

- Ela dá bastante trabalho, não? - perguntei para Jasper enquanto íamos logo atrás, menos empolgados que a baixinha. - O que eu estou falando? É claro que está.

- Sabe que eu não me importo. Prefiro que ela me dê trabalho do que não me dê nada. - ele riu e eu fingi que ia socá-lo. - Bells!

Ela correu para os seus braços e ele a rodopiou.

- Cabelo de miojo, quanto tempo!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? James...? - ele perguntou e eu vi o corpo de Bella se encolher com aquele nome.

- Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. - senti meu próprio humor murchar um pouco ao lembrar daquele verme. - Venham.

Como eu havia dito, Alice apenas bronqueou um pouco por Bella ter deixado-a sozinha em um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida e reclamou da falta que a amiga fez, mas logo já estava despejando toneladas e mais toneladas de perguntas em cima da minha mulher. Eu via que ela estava desesperada, tentando responder tudo com os detalhes que Alice pedia, mas sem entrar nos detalhes que não queríamos compartilhar naquele momento feliz.

- Pare de massacrar Bella! - pedi.

- E você não se meta. Ainda tenho as minhas perguntinhas para você.

- Achei que a visita é que devia estar sob os holofotes... - mamãe sorriu calmamente. - Agora nos conte por onde viajou e o que viu.

- Vocês não fazem ideia de como foi bom bater perna por aí, comprando coisas típicas de cada lugar... Roupas, sapatos, acessórios... Tantos estilos diferentes! - seus olhinhos brilhavam e isso fez com que eu me deixasse ser completamente absorvido por seu monólogo, apenas para agradá-la.

Papai chegou do hospital cansado, mas a energia de Alice era contagiante. Não tinha como ficar parado perto daquela coisinha elétrica.

Logo depois a campainha tocou novamente e Bella preferiu ir atender.

- Eu preciso respirar um pouquinho. De preferência em um lugar onde Alice não esteja irradiando toda essa energia! - ela murmurou em meu ouvido antes de sair, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse com um papel pardo nas mãos. Ela franzia o cenho para o que estava escrito e o entregou à Renée que estava discutindo com Jasper sobre o clima do Texas - apenas porque ela havia adorado o novo "bronzeado" de Jazz.

- O que é isso?

- O carteiro apenas entregou. É do papai. - Bella respondeu e todos, exceto Alice e Jasper, prendemos a respiração.

Renée levou algum tempo para ler tudo e seus olhos iam se arregalando conforme iam passando pelas palavras. Ela murmurou algo como "Absurdo" e voltou a ler em silêncio.

- Maldição. - ela fechou os olhos e quando Bella tentou pegar a carta, a mãe tirou o papel de seu alcance. - Ele se recusa a assinar os papéis necessários para que o divórcio seja válido.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo e Bella apertou a manga comprida da minha camisa, retorcendo-a.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? - Alice tentou ordenar, mas ao notar a tensão, sua voz também pareceu sobrecarregada.

- O que você pretende fazer, Renée? - perguntei, ignorando o "pedido" de minha irmã.

- Eu tenho que ir até lá. Não há outra alternativa... - ela murmurou encarando o chão. - Tenho que estar frente a frente com Charles mais uma vez.

* * *

_ * A Hospedeira – Stephenie Meyer, página 90._

**_Nem tudo é cor-de-rosa para sempre, certo? Até que teve bastante notícia boa! Gente, é um sacrifício digitar! kkkk_**

**_A temperatura é tão baixa, que meus dedos ficam gelados e duros o.o' Eu sempre morei em lugar muito quente... Vou demorar para me acostumar com o clima daqui rsrs. Nem a lareira parece resolver meus probleminhas. Mas eu até que estou gostando de tudo que estou vendo aqui *-*_**

**_Enfim, vamos às reviews e esqueci de agradecer no capítulo anterior, mas... 216 REVIEWS! Que felicidade *o*_**

**_Lu Bass: _**_Esse capítulo também teve tudo nos eixos, menos o fim, claro! :D 15? lol A melhor idade que eu já tive (não que de 15 para 17 seja muito, mas...) :D_

**_Vitoria: _**_Quer trocar de idade comigo? kkk Eu queria ser maior de idade logo! Mas dezembro não chega nunca ¬¬' A Bella vai dar na cara do povo logo, logo, prometo! (:_

**_Lyka: _**_Perto quanto? hahaha' Tá vendo? Não precisa ir para Londres apenas para ter um Samoieda (aqui já é frio o bastante -')._

**_Janice: _**_Esse também foi bem tranquilinho, vai... As coisas já estão rumando para o fim :O_

**_Frieden'n: _**_Lavras do Sul? Nunca vi, mas... 7 mil? O.O' E eu reclamando de Pelotas! haha É que eu estou acostumada a, pelo menos, 800 mil hab! Você deu sinal de vida *o*_

**_Priscila Cullen: _**_Eu já ouvi falar dessa de Pirassununga... Eu fazia na UniFil, em Londrina - PR. Mas agora quero ver se transfiro para Pelotas ;)_

**_Mee: _**_Oi, bem vinda! :D Eu ouvi alguns moradores dizer algo a respeito, mas disseram também que está há muito tempo que essa obra está para sair e nada de resultado..._

**_Nany: _**_É sim, flor. Tudo tem que acabar um dia, né? T.T_

_**Linii iih: **A não ser que você considere 1,77cm baixinha, eu sou! hahahah Coxinha para a dona Kate, então! lol Minha net vai ser instalada na segunda e daí o cronograma vai ficar mais tranquilo, espero! Se meu pai me proibir, eu puxo as "oreia" dele ;) Frio? Está fazendo, neste exato momento, 7°C ! D=_

**_Drik's: _**_Calma chuchu! Já, já ela bate! ^^ E TODA A SORTE DO MUNDO PARA TI! :D Beijos._

**_Eu vou fazer uma perguntinha e gostaria muito que vocês me respondessem, Ok? Lá vai:_**

**_"O que deverá acontecer com Tânya Denali?"_**

**_~ Levar uns tapas da Bella,_**

**_~ Ser humilhada pelo Edward ou_**

**_~ Levar uns tapas da Bella E ser humilhada pelo Edward_**

**_Pode parecer gozação, mas não é. Sejam sinceras kkkk :D_**

**_Beijos e até sexta-feira (provavelmente)._**


	30. Por Favor, Aceite

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Sabia que a maioria escolheria a 3° opção, mas uma pessoa me surpreendeu: Lu Bass. Flor, você quer a Bellinha se defendendo sozinha! Por isso, eu quebrei a cabeça e acabei descobrindo uma maneira de agradar _todas_ vocês. Quando eu postar essa parte, espero que gostem. Boa leitura (:

**Por Favor... Aceite**

* * *

_Tenho que estar frente a frente com Charles mais uma vez._

_._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Ela disse aquilo do mesmo jeito que anunciaria sua ida ao Tártaro - o lugar mais sombrio do Submundo, de acordo com a mitologia grega que tanto me fascinava desde que eu era pequena.

- Não precisa ir, Renée. - Edward falou ao meu lado. - Se quiser, eu posso ir por você e pedir que ele assine.

- Nada vai convencê-lo. - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se um de vocês for até lá, eu é que não vou ficar para trás. - resmunguei, tentando fazer com que minha voz não saísse muito tremida, demonstrando o medo de voltar tão cedo para aquela cidade.

Esme e Carlisle apenas ficaram em silêncio, observando nós três pesando os prós e os contras de ir até Forks mais uma vez. Edward não queria que eu e Renée fôssemos até lá para nos expor novamente à todas as pedras que Charlie pudesse ter contra nós.

- Por que você sempre vai contra o que nós duas decidimos? - Renée riu.

- Boa pergunta. - ele suspirou. - Por favor, eu realmente não queria que vocês fossem...

- Mas eu preciso ir. Está na hora de começar a resolver a minha vida de uma vez por todas.

- E eu tenho que ir para cuidar dela! - ergui minha mão e os dois olharam feio para mim. - Ela sempre precisou de alguém que mantivesse um olho nela!

- Bella, isso está fora de cogitação. - Edward discordou. - Você não está pronta para voltar.

- Você não tem como saber. - desafiei.

- Chega, chega! - Alice deu uma volta em torno de si mesma, como se estivesse se exibindo em uma passarela. - Depois vocês brigam e decidem sobre o que quer que estejam discutindo... Hoje é um dia feliz e eu quero toda a atenção para mim! - ela deu mais uma volta, graciosa como sempre.

Era dessa Alice que eu estava sentindo falta.

Ela e Jasper ainda estavam em lua-de-mel, o que era estranho para mim - sendo que nesse tempo eu mesma havia casado, ficado viúva e vindo para Londres.

A casa ficou cheia. Literalmente cheia. Eram Esme e Carlisle, Edward comigo, Alice com Jasper, Renée e, além de Dara, havia Jessica Stanley a se considerar. Naquela vizinhança não havia quintal ou jardim, então ficávamos todos amontoados da melhor maneira possível.

- Sabe muito bem que podemos comprar uma casa muito maior. - minha mãe falou durante nossa ida ao parque em frente a casa.

Dara corria pelo gramado e abanava aquele rabinho fofo. Edward corria dela e quando ela o alcançava, ele se jogava na grama e os dois rolavam e latiam - sim, Edward _latia _para a cachorrinha Samoieda.

- Sabe que Edward não vai concordar com isso. - usei seu mesmo tom de voz.

- Novidade.

- Mas eu também acho que Carlisle e Esme não iam gostar dessa ideia. Essa casa é deles desde que os filhos eram pequenos.

- Nós não podemos ficar com eles para sempre. - ela ponderou e jogou a bolinha de Dara, fazendo-a largar da barra da calça de moletom de Edward.

- Ela rasgou minha calça... - ele suspirou desolado, mostrando o estrago feito enquanto vinha em nossa direção. - E me mordeu!

- Morde ela, então. - eu tentei ficar séria, mas acabei sorrindo.

Edward pareceu tentar decidir se devia ou não morder a filhotinha atentada.

- Me desculpe, senhorita. - ele fez uma voz nasalada. - Mas estou desinclinado a aquiescer seu pedido.

- Foi uma ordem, meu caro senhor.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso diabólico antes de me agarrar pela cintura e me erguer alto, me rodopiando algumas vezes e me deitando na grama macia.

- Vai me dar coceiras depois! - eu berrei, tentando me soltar dele e controlar minha gargalhada histérica.

- Então eu coço, oras! - ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim, deixando-me sem fôlego.

- Venha Dara, vamos deixar essas criancinhas aí! - Renée pescou a cachorra que latia e tentava morder nossas roupas.

- Me ajude, Renée! - eu implorei entre gargalhadas e falhas tentativas de me soltar para respirar melhor. - Mamãe, por favor!

- Agora é mamãe, não é? - ela fingiu espanto, mas pensando nisso mais tarde, acho que era isso mesmo o que ela sentia no momento. - Até mais, filhinha.

Eu não tinha forças para gritar por ajuda e muito menos para desviar dos ataques de Edward, que ignorava meus pedidos baixinhos.

- Já chega? Cansou, amor? - ele provocou.

- Chega... Por favor... Chega! - implorei.

Ele me ajudou a sentar no gramado e eu arrumei a massa disforme que eu chamava de cabelo da melhor maneira que pude. Edward continuava a rir sozinho ao meu lado, tirando algumas folhas que ficaram grudadas e depois dando tapinhas em minhas costas, derrubando as sujeiras. Olhei ao redor e, por sorte, constatei que o parque estava vazio exceto por um corredor que estava na pista de caminhada longe de nós.

- Você mudou tanto... - eu murmurei, mirando as árvores ao longe. Senti seu olhar curioso cravado em mim. - Quero dizer que quando nos conhecemos você era tão sério e parecia mais um velho do que um jovem!

- Isso é uma coisa ruim? - ele perguntou, claramente em dúvida sobre isso.

- Eu não creio que seja. - refleti. - Era interessante o jeito que você me tratava antes e falava comigo, mas agora é ainda melhor, claro!

- Acho que ainda não entendi.

- Eu também não sei explicar... Não sei que tipo de casal nós somos e nem que relação nós temos. É tudo muito confuso, sabe? Mas é confuso de uma maneira que eu gosto. Ah, desisto!

Edward pareceu tão confuso quanto eu. Encarou o horizonte e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo.

- Não somos namorados. - ele concluiu e eu apenas o olhei de canto. - Como se define isso?

- Me diga você.

- Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Não é tão importante assim.

Não era tão importante assim? Como assim? Me senti um pouquinho desconcertada com sua falta de atenção e depois a decepção foi inevitável. Vesti a máscara que mostrava que eu estava bem e que o mundo era belo e maravilhoso, a mesma máscara que tinha aprendido a usar nas longas semanas que recebi as frequentes visitas de Hastings.

- Vamos entrar? O vento está gelado. - ele me ofereceu a mão e seguimos para a casa.

Alice e Jasper tinham saído para visitar algumas amigas de infância que ela tinha, Carlisle tinha levado Esme para fazer uma nova bateria de exames e Jessica tinha ido junto com eles.

- Eu quero sair para conhecer mais dessa cidade. - Renée anunciou quando nós entramos.

Edward concordou e foi pegar o carro do pai, nos deixando sozinhas na sala.

- O que houve, Bells?

- Nada. Só estou um pouquinho cansada. Acho que vou ficar e tirar um cochilo.

- Quer que eu fique? - ela perguntou.

- Não, o Edward precisa sair um pouco e se distrair. - sorri fraco.

Convencer Edward a sair de casa para passear sem mim foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz em minha vida, teoricamente falando. Ele parecia estar sendo torturado e eu sabia que ele não ia se distrair nem um pouco comigo em casa, mas isso não fez com que eu mudasse de ideia e os acompanhasse. Precisava ficar a sós, longe do olhar questionador de Edward. Ficar sozinha parecia ser a coisa mais saudável no momento.

Foi tão estranho olhar em volta e não ver ninguém, _ouvir _o nada. Apesar de ter me acostumado com a casa cheia, às vezes eu sentia falta do silêncio. Em Forks, Charlie saía para trabalhar e Renée ia bater perna junto com as amigas, ou seja, eu ficava sozinha o dia todo com meus livros preciosos. E eu adorava. Até pouco tempo atrás, ter pessoas em casa significava ter de ouvir brigas entre os meus pais. Hoje era diferente... Hoje significava ter mais pessoas para dividir suas histórias, para rir e para brincar.

Ajoelhei em frente à lareira para tentar acender o fogo antes que a casa esfriasse. Quando digo que tentei, digo a verdade.

Joguei vários pedaços de madeira e acendi um pedaço de papelão no fogão. Tive de acender duas vezes porque na primeira, o papelão apagou quando uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela entreaberta.

- Droga! - voltei para acendê-lo.

As madeiras pareciam não querer colaborar comigo. O fogo crepitou e nem chegou a escurecer a madeira quando apagou. Tentei de novo. Apagou. Bufei irritada e continuei tentando por mais uns dez minutos antes de acabar desistindo de vez. Deitei no sofá e me encolhi, com preguiça de ir buscar um cobertor e um travesseiro e _acho _que cheguei a adormecer.

- Bella? O que você está fazendo aí, amor? - os dedos macios de Edward correram pela minha mandíbula e eu percebi que estava desconfortável com o frio. - Está tudo bem?

Contei brevemente meu problema com a lareira mau humorada e ele riu.

- Deixe-me ver qual o problema... Ah! Mas é claro que não ia acender fogo nenhum! - ele começou a mexer na madeira e a deixou no mesmo formato de uma fogueira de escoteiro. - Precisa deixar bastante espaço entre um pedaço e outro.

Rolei os olhos para a aula do dia e fiquei com inveja quando o fogo deu sinal de vida, começando a aquecer o cômodo em que estávamos.

Edward me mandou ir tomar um banho quente enquanto ele e Renée arrumavam a mesa do café da tarde. Obedeci sem reclamar, estava com o corpo gelado e todo arrepiado. Uma coisa havia me deixado inquieta quando minha mãe entrou pela porta: ela estava toda animada.

Na realidade, todos sabiam que Renée Swan - ou Bloomer - era assim sempre. Quase tão animada quanto a pequena Alice. Mas desde que aquela carta de Charlie, dizendo que ele não iria assinar nenhum divórcio e, que se ela quisesse voltar para Forks, ele ia "perdoar" o que ela fez - aliás, ele disse que "perdoaria" nós duas e nos deixaria voltar para casa -, Renée estava com o humor afetado. Andava cabisbaixa e totalmente sem vontade de sair ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Quando ela havia dito que queria conhecer mais um pouco de Londres, havia realmente me surpreendido.

A água quente pinicou em minha pele gelada e logo me relaxou. Foi preciso uma grande força de vontade para sair daquele chuveiro. Vesti uma calça simples de moletom e uma blusa de lã quentinha, soltei os cabelos e coloquei o chinelinho que parecia uma pantufa - totalmente confortável, do jeitinho que eu mais gostava de ficar em casa... Mesmo não sendo a _minha _casa.

- _Você vai fazer isso para ela agora? _- ouvi Renée perguntando baixinho para Edward.

Eu, normalmente, não sou de ficar ouvindo conversa dos outros. Mas desafio alguém a deixar de ouvir quando estão falando de você.

_- Por que esperar?_

_- Mas... Nem vai esperar pelos outros?_

_- Renée, eu não preciso de plateia. - _Edward riu e eu continuei espreitando.

_- Certo. Faça como queira. Posso ficar?_

_- Que pergunta! Claro que sim._

Quando vi que eles não iam falar mais nada, decidi entrar na sala de jantar. A mesa estava posta com diversas frutas e estava muito colorida. Pães de todos os tipos, bolos, sucos e mais um monte de coisas saudáveis.

- Para que tudo isso? - perguntei.

- Está do jeito que Esme gosta. - Renée respondeu, distraída.

- Esqueci do... - Edward olhou para a mesa e pareceu fazer um esforço em pensar. - Do...

- Esqueceu do leite aquecido. - Renée ajudou.

- O que há com ele? - perguntei assim que o vi sair todo apressado.

Renée fingiu não ouvir minha pergunta e eu estava começando a ficar cada vez mais curiosa. O que diabos Edward Cullen estava tramando?

* * *

**{E_POV}**

- Esqueceu do leite aquecido.

Às vezes, eu poderia lascar um beijo em minha adorável sogra. Corri para fora da sala de jantar e fui para a cozinha. Coloquei o leite para esquentar apenas para que Bella não desconfiasse de nada, pois quando ela queria, conseguia ser bastante perceptiva.

Subi as escadas para pegar o que guardara por tanto tempo. Tirei-o do pano que o protegia e o girei sob a luz do lustre do corredor, observando-o de todos os ângulos. Seria bom o bastante? Eu achava que sim.

Voltei para a cozinha pegar o leite e encontrei mãe e filha sentadas na mesa, à minha espera.

- Aqui está. - coloquei o pequeno bule na mesa e comecei a me servir, sob os olhares questionadores tanto de Bella quanto de Renée.

Queria que um buraco se abrisse e me engolisse por poucos instantes, apenas para fugir daquilo.

- O que foi? - quis saber.

- Nada. - Renée respondeu com um sorrisinho que me fez querer estrangulá-la. Assim tudo iria pelo ralo...!

- Vocês dois estão tramando o quê? - Bella botou para fora.

- Não me coloque no meio! - a mãe protestou, erguendo as mãos. - A ideia foi dele!

- Obrigado, sogrinha. - resmunguei com o máximo de sarcasmo que pude.

Voltei a comer, disposto a não responder a pergunta de Isabella, mas ela era teimosa. Como sempre. Muito teimosa. Tanto quanto uma...

- Me fale, Edward.

- Bells...

- Cullen. - ela tentou dizer com firmeza, mas se desmanchou em um grande sorriso. - O que você está planejando?

- Por que acha que estou planejando algo? - tentei usar todo o meu poder persuasivo para que ela acreditasse em mim. - Eu não estou planejando nada, Bella.

Seus olhos perderam o foco por pouco tempo, como sempre acontecia quando eu a encarava com intensidade.

- Sim, você está. Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber disso, Edward.

- Se lascou... - Renée riu e saiu da sala, nos deixando a sós.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Era até divertido ver Edward lutando para encontrar as palavras. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer. Quase sempre...

- Bella, eu... Eu...

- Você... - tentei.

- Espera. - ele ergueu um dedo e fechou os olhos, massageando a têmpora. - Só me dê um minuto.

Eu dei três minutos e ele continuava lá. Tirei seus dedos e eu mesma massageei sua têmpora com os meus polegares, e indo para seu couro cabeludo, brincando com os fios de cor bizarra.

- Já se passaram cinco. - sorri.

- Só mais um minutinho.

- Tenho opção?

- Não. - ele riu. - Como eu sou bobo...

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque é um fato. Olhe para mim!

Ergui seu queixo na altura dos meus olhos e mostrei-lhe que estava olhando-o. Nossos rostos estavam quase se tocando... Mantive-me concentrada na conversa.

- Eu não sei nem o que dizer agora. - ele continuou.

- É só me dizer porque está tão estranho e o que Renée quis dizer com aquilo...

- Não é tão fácil.

- É sim. - teimei.

- Estou falando sério, Bella. - ele sorriu, me fazendo desacreditar de sua seriedade. - Eu te amo.

- Devo lembrá-lo que amo mais? - brinquei.

Edward remexeu nos bolsos e pegou uma das minhas mãos. Antes de depositar ali o que quer que ele estava carregando, ele voltou a me encarar no fundo dos olhos.

- Eu não quero mais nada de confuso entre nós, Isabella.

- Você disse que não importava. - deixei uma pontinha de decepção transparecer.

- Não naquele momento em que estávamos juntos. Mas importa e muito, Bella. Eu te amo e não quero ficar nessa de "não sei" com você. Eu te quero em minha vida e essa é a única certeza que tenho... Eu só não sei como fazer isso - nunca fiz antes...

- Isso o quê? - quis saber.

Ele colocou um paninho embrulhado em minhas mãos. Ele tinha a cor do vinho e parecia veludo.

- Edward... - ofeguei, quando as coisas começaram a se encaixar.

- Tentei treinar na frente do espelho, tentei preparar o discurso mais bonito de todos, tentei fazer algo inesquecível, mas... Tentei em vão. Apenas... - ele murmurou, abaixando os olhos para nossas mãos. - Por favor... Aceite.

Desdobrei o pano e encontrei ali um anel. As lágrimas começaram a turvar minha visão e tentei secá-las. O anel era oval e tinha vários diamantes **[N/A: O do filme, não sei descrevê-lo].**

- Seja minha esposa, Bella. Case-se comigo, por favor...

- Não diga "por favor". Não precisa pedir. - sorri de orelha a orelha e o beijei com paixão.

- Seja minha, Isabella Swan. - ele sorriu de canto, como fazia quando me deixava sem fôlego. - Seja só minha e se torne uma Cullen.

- Eu sempre vou ser sua. - não hesitei.

Eu sempre seria de Edward Cullen. Sempre.

* * *

**_Podem puxar minha orelha se quiserem (kk), mas a verdade é que eu não estava conseguindo postar o capítulo. O FF não estava deixando e dava erro na página! Uma amiga me disse para diminuir o capítulo e tentar postá-lo e... Não é que acabou indo? A segunda parte desse capítulo está salva e vou postar na terça (amanhã eu vou ter ir tomar mais uma vacina, espero que entendam)._**

**_Lu Bass: _**_Você é de que city? Eu era de Sorocaba - SP, mas vim mesmo de Londrina - PR! Kate? Bom, é o nome de um ursinho de pelúcia que eu tenho! kk E é mais curtinho para escrever... *preguiça* kkkk_

**_Priscila Cullen: _**_Se você é má por querer isso, todas nós somos também! kkk Todas escolheram essa opção :D_

**_Vitoria: _**_Como você é má! hahaha' Eu sei, mas se eu já fosse maior de idade, eu estaria feliz! \o/ Beijos._

**_Dani Rodrigues: _**_Olá! Podexá, está anotado! :)_

**_Nanny: _**_Noventa capítulos? Você está ficando louca? kkk Perdeu o juízo? haha Eu não vou conseguir aumentar tanto assim! Logo acaba mesmo..._

**_Lyka: _**_Só porque ele é o Edward-perfeito-Cullen não significa que a Bellinha tem que ser boazinha sempre kkk Às vezes dá a louca mesmo! =)_

**_swan's: _**_Você apareceu novamente *o* Acho que já comentou isso uma vez... Fiquei tão felizinha! =D_

**_Drik's: _**_Eu não recebi nada não, florzinha... Na verdade, deu umas 6.900 ;) Beijinhos e pode se empolgar sim, rlx!_

**_Mee: _**_Obrigada, flor! Ah, eu fui atrás para saber sobre o shopping e vi que estão "aplainando" um terreno enorme, onde dizem que será a construção. Tinha algumas máquinas lá que estão trabalhando... Você mora aqui na cidade? Beijos._

**_Linii iih: _**_Que nada, sou a mais baixinha das mulheres da minha família! hahaha Eu sempre gostei de frio, mas esse não está sendo muito fácil kk! Entre o Rob e o John nós ainda vamos ver se tem algo a mais ou não... lol Ah, a Alice merece uma lua-de-mel beeeem grandona, né? Vamos ver se Charles Swan irá continuar sendo uma pedra no sapato da dona Renée :D Beijinhos!_

**_Se o FanFiction não me pregar mais nenhuma peça, na terça eu venho com a outra metade do capítulo e, se preparem... Vem mais "água com açúcar" kkk_**

**_(Melhor deixá-las mansinhas antes da tempestade, certo?) =D_**

**_Beijos!_**


	31. Lendas Quileute

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- 'Segunda parte', mas no ponto de vista do casal BlackWell. Boa leitura (:

**Lendas Quileute**

* * *

_Eu sempre seria de Edward Cullen. Sempre._

_._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Um suspiro e um choramingo baixinho me alertou que Kate estava a ponto de se debulhar em lágrimas.

- Não era para estar feliz? - perguntei bobamente.

- Desde quando as lágrimas são sempre de tristeza?

- Essas são felizes?

- Então é assim que as pessoas se sentem? Quando estão felizes pelas pessoas que elas gostam? - ela virou o rosto para mim e seus olhos verdes cintilavam.

- _Vocês _são esquisitas. - brinquei.

- _Vocês _são insensíveis. - Kate revidou, me dando um soquinho de leve no ombro. - Eu sei qual é o problema do seu pai. Ele só quer ter algo para fofocar com a família.

Soltei um longo suspiro. Eu também sabia qual era o problema dele, mas desde quando ela mudava as conversas da água para o vinho?

- Então amanhã você será o centro das atenções. - pisquei e ela continuou com o olhar interrogativo. - Os Quileute estão se organizando para fazer uma fogueira amanhã e você vai também.

- Eu ouvi dizer que os índios Quileute são muito restritivos quanto às pessoas que participam dessas festas nativas.

- Tem razão. - concordei, pensando em como ela estava por dentro dos assuntos dos nativos. - Eles não gostam de vocês, '_brancos_'! Mas se um de nós convidar, os outros só podem fazer cara feia.

Ela voltou a ler, mas eu sinceramente não estava conseguindo me concentrar em sua voz. Eu só conseguia mirar em seu rosto e ficar ali, encarando-a como um estúpido. Como tudo podia ter ficado tão diferente? Tão drasticamente diferente...?

Inimigos. Era isso o que nós éramos. Antes.

Se alguém chegasse em mim, há dez dias atrás, e me dissesse que minha relação com Kate acabaria nisso, eu ia cogitar seriamente a camisa de força para essa pessoa.

- Você nem está me ouvindo... - ela suspirou.

- Minha vó aceitou casar com meu vô.

- Não, eu já li isso.

- Vamos deixar para ler mais depois da fogueira de amanhã... - pedi, todo manhoso. - Preciso sair hoje.

- Oh, tudo bem. Acho que eu já vou indo.

Encarei Kate como se ela tivesse braços a mais ou antenas alienígenas.

- Só "tudo bem"? Você não deveria perguntar aonde eu vou, com quem vou ficar e o que eu vou fazer?

- Eu tenho esse direito? - ela perguntou com uma incocência verdadeiramente espantosa.

- Kate!

- Ai, tudo bem. Aonde você vai, Robert? - ela assumiu um tom de voz autoritário. - Me diga com quem você vai, o que você vai fazer e a que horas volta. E não se esqueça de ficar com o celular ligado!

Eu tive que rir.

- Eu vou até Port Angeles, assistir a algum filme. Volto lá pelas onze, vou deixar o celular desligado quando estiver na sessão de cinema, mas tudo bem... Porque eu vou estar com você.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Ele é tão fofo ou que sou tão boba por ele? Parece que qualquer coisinha mais bonita que ele me diz fica tão linda e tão especial! Era uma coisa de louco. Eu podia sentir a felicidade borbulhar em cada uma das minhas veias e explodir no meu peito. Meu coração andava tão acelerado ultimamente que eu ainda não sabia como ele não tinha pifado de uma vez por todas.

Não foi nem um pouco difícil convencer minha mãe, o único problema real foi Jonathan.

- Mãe, você vai deixar ela sair com... Ele? - ele exclamou, quando já estávamos na porta da frente.

- Não se meta nisso, John. Com a idade dela, você queria trazer garotas para dormir aqui. - mamãe revirou os olhos, comendo seu miojo, a única coisa que ela era capaz de preparar e ainda assim o queimava às vezes. - Pare de perturbar meus pobres nervos.

- Mas era diferente! - ele protestou e eu quase mostrei-lhe meu punho.

- Seja bonzinho e vá levar o lixo da cozinha para fora, sim? - ela pediu e, derrotado, ele se foi.

- Obrigado, senhora Wellington.

- Lílian. - ela corrigiu com um sorriso e fez sinal para que corressemos antes que John voltasse.

Avançamos pela estrada que ia desde Forks até Port Angeles. Não tínhamos combinado que filme assistiríamos, mas eu não queria nada romântico ou, melosa como eu andava ultimamente, eu ia sair de lá com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

- Vai me dizer qual o problema entre vocês? - perguntei.

- Então você notou...

- É difícil não notar.

- Um dia eu te conto. - ele prometeu e eu duvidei disso.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Ela devia ter dito que não gostava de filme de terror. Port Angeles não era conhecida por ter cinemas grandes, então, tirando os "água com açúcar" que estavam em cartaz, só sobrou um de terror.

Meu braço esquerdo estava adormecido. Kate ficara agarrada à ele o filme inteiro e o espremia quando a musiquinha de suspense começava ou cravava suas unhas - nada pequenas, preciso dizer - nele quando aparecia algum bicho. Quando eu estava dirigindo para Forks novamente, a sensibilidade foi voltando aos poucos e o formigamento estava me incomodando.

- Amanhã venho te buscar às sete para a fogueira. - avisei quando a deixei em frente à porta da entrada. - Bons sonhos.

- Creio que o certo seja pesadelos. - ela ironizou e eu comecei a rir, até que percebi sua palidez.

- Nem foi tão feio assim, Kate! - debochei, sem conseguir me conter.

- Você não sabe de nada. - ela respondeu secamente e entrou correndo, fechando a porta na minha cara.

Fiquei sem reação e continuei encarando a madeira por mais algum tempo, até que ela foi novamente aberta e John estava na minha frente.

- Qual foi o fime, Black?

- Foi um de terror... - e disse-lhe o nome.

- Você é mesmo um idiota.

- Vamos voltar nisso? De novo, Wellington? - sorri sem humor.

- Uma das mortes do filme... - ele tentou ser menos agressivo com as palavras. - Uma delas é traumatizante para Kate.

- Qual e por quê? - fiquei curioso com o rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

- Se ela não te contou, não serei eu que irei fazê-lo. - ele sacudiu a cabeça e fechou a porta na minha cara, sem nem se despedir.

Não me importei com sua falta de educação, já estava muito mais do que acostumado com essa hostilidade toda que irradiava do meu _antigo amigo_... Mas o que havia de traumatizante para Kate? Eram apenas mortes cinematográficas, não havia nada de real ali. Sentei em minha BMW e massageei minhas têmporas.

Quem Kate havia perdido? Algum familiar?

Claro! Kate era órfã de pai! Mas... O que havia acontecido de tão horrível com ele? Ela quase nunca tocava em seu nome e seus olhos se enchiam de tristeza quando eu perguntava sobre ele. Kate se esquivava das minhas perguntas de maneira sutil e eu parei de insistir. Eu queria saber mais, mas era capaz de acabar machucando-a em busca de respostas. E isso era a última coisa que eu queria.

No dia seguinte, eu fui buscá-la no horário marcado e ela parecia não estar muito animada em festejar qualquer coisa. Morri de vontade de perguntar sobre a relação do filme com seu pai, mas me controlei com um pouco a mais de esforço. Até seu beijo parecia desanimado, o que era estranho para mim: desde quando eu me preocupava tanto assim? Eu deveria deixar isso para lá e esquecer das mudanças em seus toques.

Foi o que fiz. Deixei para lá ou, pelo menos, tentei.

- Kate...

- Eu estou bem! - ela ergueu as mãos, como se eu estivesse apontando uma arma para ela.

- Eu não ia perguntar isso.

- Nos últimos dez minutos, você me perguntou oito vezes a mesma coisa.

Ignorei a conversa e deixei por isso mesmo. Seguimos pela estrada em silêncio enquanto Kate parecia venerar cada árvore em particular, apreciar cada gota de orvalho e cada detalhe.

Na Peninsula Olímpica, no noroeste do estado de Washington, muito perto de Forks, tinha a aldeia dos Quileute - La Push.

- Então esse é o caminho que leva até os tão misteriosos Quileutes... - Kate murmurou.

- Misteriosos? - ri. - Sim, esses são os vinte e cinco quilômetros que vão de Forks à La Push, que possui lindas e densas florestas na beira da maioria das estradas no caminho até o grande Rio Quillayute. - expliquei e fiquei feliz que ela estivesse tão absorvida por tudo esquecendo, assim, dos seus próprios problemas.

O dia fora cinzento como todos os outros dias normais de Forks, mas o vento não estava tão gelado como nas últimas semanas. O mar açoitava ferozmente contra as rochas cinzentas que beiravam a pequenina faixa de areia que as pessoas insistiam em chamar de praia. Eu chamava apenas de lar.

- É um lugar meio tristonho...

- É lindo. - ela discordou com um pequeno sorriso, escaneando tudo à sua volta. - Seus pais vão vir também?

- Assim que saírem do escritório. - assenti.

Abracei Kate por trás e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro direito. Apenas fiz isso porque senti uma grande necessidade de me aproximar dela, sentí-la perto de mim e me assustei muito com isso. Eu não era do tipo carente e que precisasse sempre ter alguém por perto. Mas, para mim, não era apenas_ alguém_, era_ ela. _

**_- _**Céus! - exclamei, soltando-a.

- O que foi, Robert?

- Isso não é normal, Kate. Você não consegue perceber isso?

- Perceber o quê? Do que você está falando?

- Esquece.

Dei-lhe as costas e caminhei até a casa que era do meu avô desde o tempo das _pedras. _A caminhonete de um laranja desbotado estava estacionada em frente a pequena varanda. Desde que eu me conheço por gente ela está lá e eu sempre a achei linda, apesar de não passar de um monte de sucata. Kate me seguiu de perto, calada e com os pensamentos todos confusos.

- Robert Black! - vovô abriu a porta com um pouco de dificuldade e fez com que as rodas de sua cadeira parassem perto da escada da varanda. - Onde está meu netinho? Olhe só para si mesmo!

- Oi, vô. - sorri e subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus, beijando-o no rosto. - O que o velho Billy Black anda fazendo nesse meio de mato?

Ele riu, mas antes de me responder, ele virou para olhar Kate. Ela quase se encolheu com seu olhar intenso e relaxou quando ele sorriu largamente.

- Então ela é Kate Wellington? - vovô sussurrou para mim e eu fiz cara de desentendido. - Sua mãe não é o tipo de conseguir guardar uma bomba dessas e... Não, ela não disse o que está havendo entre vocês, mas disse que Bernard andou tendo umas conversas com você a respeito dela.

- E daí?

- Você não conversaria com o velho Bern sobre qualquer garota. - ele riu.

- Não diga nada, Black. - apontei meu dedo indicador e ele assentiu. - Nem mesmo eu sei o que está acontecendo.

- Pode deixar, Black.

Eu os apresentei e, apenas de olhar nos olhos do meu avô, percebi que aquele era o brilho da aceitação. Eles pareciam se dar tão bem, era como se já se conhecessem há muito mais tempo.

Quando escureceu totalmente, puxei Kate para o a roda dos meus braços e seguimos caminhando até o local onde acenderiam a fogueira e contariam as lendas que nós tão bem conhecíamos. Eu podia ser um garoto da alta sociedade e que tinha toda a tecnologia que quisesse à disposição, mas era aqui, no meio do mato úmido e denso, que eu me sentia bem. Com os amigos e a família em volta da fogueira, comendo, bebendo e conversando, contando todas as últimas novidades.

Meu pai foi empurrando a cadeira de rodas de vovô e minha mãe vinha enganchada no braço de Kate, contando para ela como se sentira na primeira vez que fora convidada para participar de uma das fogueiras.

- Antes eles eram ainda mais chatos sobre aceitar 'brancos' em suas rodas de amizade! - ela riu. - Me desculpe, Billy.

- Tudo bem, branquela. - ele gargalhou.

Todos receberam Kate muito bem, menos minhas primas, as filhas das minhas tias Rebecca e Rachel. Elas eram bastante metidas para nativas e pareciam não ter ambição alguma na vida além de se casarem com alguém da tribo. Elas me consideravam uma peste por ser diferente, por preferir o mundo que havia lá fora, por estar com uma branca... E por mais alguns motivos dos quais eu nem fazia ideia.

Mas eu não estava nem aí e beijei Kate na frente delas para que isso ficasse muito claro.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Clarisse e Ruth, as primas de Robert, me olhavam como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa, mas, a pedido do próprio Robert, eu passei a ignorá-las.

Billy Black foi levado até bem perto do fogo e, com um ar solene, ele cumprimentou todos por cada um de seus nomes e isso também me incluiu. Foi tão bom ter sido tratada como uma da família...

- Está na hora das histórias. - Robert me explicou.

- Que tipo de histórias?

- Histórias que sempre pensamos ser lendas. - Billy pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si. - As histórias de como chegamos a existir. A primeira história sobre os espíritos guerreiros...

Ele contou como acreditavam ter surgido a tribo dos Quileutes e eu ouvia tudo com um grande fascínio. Olhar para as labaredas altas daquela típica fogueira de escoteiro enquanto se ouve todos os tipos de histórias e lendas tão impossíveis, que beiravam o misticismo, chegava a ser mágico. A história que mais me interessou foi sobre a mulher do líder da tribo se sacrificando por amor, apenas para que seus filhos não corressem mais riscos. **[N/A: Bom, não vamos entrar em lendas vampíricas, certo? ^^].**

Robert passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me aconchegou contra seu peito. Olhei para os lados procurando o sr. e a sra. Black Cullen e os vi abraçados da mesma maneira que nós. Quem diria que pessoas do nível social deles podiam ser tão diferentes dos que eram descritos no diário de Isabella Swan? Quem diria que eles conseguiam encontrar felicidade em coisas além das materiais?

Quando já tinha acabado e o fogo estava apagando, as pessoas começaram a sair. Todos em silêncio, com as mentes rodopiando em torno das lendas.

- Por que, Robert? - perguntei baixinho, quando estávamos no meio do caminho entre a fogueira e a casa de Billy Black. - Por que decidiu dividir tudo isso comigo?

Por um longo tempo, ele continuou em silêncio.

- Parece que eu só falo quando sou pressionado... - riu sozinho. - Mais tarde.

Já no carro, ele não parecia se lembrar do que me prometera.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - ele suspirou, como se respondesse aos meus pensamentos. - Você quer saber o porque de eu dividir com você todas as histórias da minha família, não?

- Se isso não te incomodar... - respondi, incerta.

- Creio que eu te deva respostas. - ele me olhou, sorrindo de canto. - Eu te mostrei tudo isso por um motivo, mesmo só tendo consciência dele agora, Kate...

- E qual é esse motivo?

- Só você não enxerga. - ele suspirou, chacoalhando a cabeça, incrédulo.

- O que estamos fazendo? - perguntei quando percebi que ele estava parando o carro no acostamento, já muito perto de Forks.

Ele saiu da BMW e se encolheu com o frio. Continuei observando-o andar até ser banhado pela luz do farol, apoiando os punhos cerrados no capô do automóvel. Robert abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu, como se desacreditasse na loucura que estava fazendo.

Apenas por pirraça e vontade de rir um pouquinho às custas dele, apertei a buzina e o fiz dar um pulo, assustado com o barulho.

_- Que incrível! Quanta maturidade, Wellington! - _sua voz estava baixa devido aos vidros fechados, mas eu conseguia ouví-lo muito bem. Fiz sinal para ele falar mais alto e buzinei mais uma vez. - _Adora me deixar irritado, não é? Esse é seu passatempo preferido!_

Continuei fingindo que não o ouvia.

_- Eu estou aqui tentando te dizer o que sinto e você fica rindo!_

Estaquei. Foi preciso me concentrar em mover as pernas para sair do carro e andar até perto dele. O olhei desconfiada.

- O que é que você sente, Black? - perguntei. - Você mesmo me disse há um tempo atrás que não sentia nada.

- Era mentira. Já disse que eu estava errado!

- Por que acha que sempre sou eu que quero irritar você? Nunca pensou que pode ser o contrário? - esbravejei, sem saber direito com o quê eu estava brava. Apenas queria gritar.

- Vem cá, por que está assim tão brava e explodindo à toa? - ele gritou de volta, tão irritado quanto eu.

- Eu sei lá! É essa droga de TPM que me deixa com muita vontade de estrangulá-lo até vê-lo ficar roxo lentamente...!

- Tão roxo como você está agora? Fazendo esforço em gritar como se eu fosse um surdo?

- Então pare de berrar na minha orelha também! Ou cumpro com a promessa de te fazer em picadinhos!

- Eu é que tenho vontade de _te _fazer em pedacinhos! Assim, talvez, eu ficasse em paz de uma vez por todas! Me livraria de você numa tacada só!

- Já acabou com sua raiva? Eu pelo menos tenho TPM apenas uma vez por mês, mas você... Você vive na TPM! Não se pode falar nada de errado para Robert Black Cullen que ele já vira uma fera! - berrei.

- Cale a boca e me escuta!

- Eu não quero escutar nada que venha de você, muito obrigada! E vá mandar a Evans calar a boca, não eu!

- Eu não estou tendo dizer para a Evans que _amo _ela!

Meu dedo indicador que estava apontando para o meio de seu peito, caiu. O acesso de raiva foi transformado em surpresa.

- Agora vai ficar quieta? - ele continuou berrando, talvez sem se dar conta disso.

O que estávamos fazendo ali? Dois adolescentes que descem do carro para trocar insultos e berrar um com o outro deveriam estar no hospício.

- FALE ALGUMA COISA, CRIATURA! - Robert parecia hesitante e deu um passo para trás.

- Cale a boca. - murmurei baixinho, ainda surpresa demais com o que ouvira. - Cale a boca...

- Kate...? - sua voz estava tão baixa quanto a minha agora.

- O que você estava tentando me dizer? Não posso acreditar em meus ouvidos...

- Acredite, Kate. Depois de ouvir todas aquelas histórias novamente, todas aquelas descrições de como uma pessoa se sente quando ama outra, eu me dei conta. Eu sei o que sinto.

- Pare de enrolar. - suspirei. Nisso ele era tão parecido quanto o avô, Edward: enrolava demais para dizer o que era _mais_ importante.

- Eu te... _Amo. - _ele cuspiu com dificuldade, como se fosse perder a língua se proferisse essas palavras. - Acredite em mim quando eu digo que é muito difícil de dizer isso e...

- Cale a boca, Robert! - puxei-o pelo colarinho e nossos corpos se chocaram suavemente. - Cale a boca e me faça acreditar que isso é verdade.

Beijei-o como nunca antes havia beijado. Provando um gosto novo: o de ter o sentimento correspondido.

* * *

**_Meu Deus! Eu ADORO vacina, mas para aplicar nos outros! Logo vou estar parecendo uma peneira ¬¬'_**

**_Eu sei que é relativamente curtinho, mas é o fim do capítulo anterior. Estou considerando seriamente em sair desse "chove e não molha", assim vocês ficam bem mansinhas antes de eu continuar com as próximas tempestades haha'._**

**_Li todas as reviews da primeira parte, mas só vou respondê-las no próximo capítulo, Okay?_**

**_Beijinhos e até sexta-feira à noite ou sábado de manhã :D_**


	32. Livro de Memórias

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Para você que pediu antes da viagem, Lu Bass. E tenha uma boa viagem flor *-*

**Não é um Diário**

* * *

_Provando um gosto novo: o de ter o sentimento correspondido_

_._

* * *

**{K_POV}**

_- Por _favorzinho_? - quase supliquei de joelhos. - Ora, não seja tão má comigo, mamãe!_

_- Por que você quer_ isso _justo agora? - ela estava muito desconfiada e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram em choque. - Vocês tiveram... Tiveram contato físico?_

_Eu pensei por um segundo antes de responder. Que "tipo" de contato físico ela queria saber?_

_- Sim... - fiz suspense. - Nós nos abraçamos, damos as mãos._

_- Kate!_

_- Pare de agir como paranoica, Lílian Wellington! - eu ri desconfortável com aquele rumo que nossa conversa estava tomando. - E então?_

_- Por que quer um justo agora? Que eu saiba, nós, garotas, apenas sentimos necessidade de escrever sobre sentimentos tolos na faixa de doze a quinze anos. E, até onde eu saiba, você está beirando os dezessete._

_- Pare de falar como se eu fosse um dos clientes do sr. Black. - sorri. - Eu apenas quero._

_- Mimada. - ela suspirou e foi trabalhar._

_Sentei-me no banco de madeira que ficava na varanda dos fundos de casa e encarei as folhas amareladas pelo outono. Por que eu queria um justo agora?_

_Minha mãe estava certa: ela tentara me dar um diário quando eu era menor, pois a psicóloga infantil havia dito que era muito importante que eu tivesse algo em que confiar, disse que eu precisava expressar todos os tipos de sentimentos que eu tinha e quase me convenceu de que aquele _caderninho_ seria meu maior confidente, uma vez que eu tinha dificuldade para confiar nas pessoas._

_Eu, definitivamente, não queria um diário. Era quase a mesma coisa que precisar de um amigo imaginário, por falta dos amigos reais. A ideia em si era ultrajante para mim. Por que eu precisava desabafar para alguém? Por que eu precisava expor minhas fraquezas? Fraquezas que eu insistia em esconder em algum lugar obscuro, longe da _minha_ superfície? Não fazia nenhum sentido para mim e eu descartei terminantemente aquele quadrado cheio de folhas na cor rosa e com flores de todos os tipos. Não era a maior fã de flores e detestava rosa._

_Mas, após ver que uma mulher começou um diário aos dezoito anos, eu parei um pouco para pensar. Desde que vim de Washington D.C. e abandonado minhas amigas e toda a vida que eu conhecia até então, eu jamais conseguira ser a mesma. Fazer amizades nunca fora uma tarefa muito fácil e em Forks, onde você tinha uma restrita opção de escolha, eu não havia encontrado ninguém que me desse confiança suficiente para para expor aquilo que eu preferia fingir que não existia._

_Talvez, escrever meus pensamentos não seja assim tão assustador quanto eu pense. Talvez eu pudesse me sentir menos sozinha. Insano..._

_- Aqui está. - minha mãe me estendeu um embrulho antes de eu deitar. Tinha acabado de encerrar uma ligação longa com Robert , pois ele estava quase dormindo e não estava falando coisa com coisa._

_Era muito bonito: capa preta com o meu nome floreado em prata._

_- Sem cadeado?_

_- Você especificou que queria um livro de memórias, não um diário. - ela sorriu. - Por que trancar um livro de memórias?_

_- Exatamente por conter minhas memórias. - suspirei e ela encarou o chão. - Muito obrigada mesmo assim._

_Sentei como uma índia na cama e ajeitei minha coberta dos_ 101 Dálmatas _sobre o colo. Peguei a caneta e encarei a página branca e simples - nada de flores, ótimo -, pensando sobre como começar. Isso era estupidez._

_- Vamos... - resmunguei e coloquei a caneta sobre o papel._

"Abril, 28. 2011.

Querido diário..."

_Querido diário? Isso é o cúmulo da infantilidade!_

"Bom, vou te dar o nome de Cathy, pois é o nome da minha personagem literária favorita. O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes é muito bom, sabia Cathy?

E, apenas para esclarecer, eu não sou louca. Só quero tentar organizar meus pensamentos, não é como se você fosse minha melhor amiga. Você é apenas um pedaço de papel, entendeu? E é exatamente por isso que eu vou dividir com você quem eu sou. O papel é mais confiável que as pessoas. Fato."

_- E agora? - zombei de mim mesma. - O que você vai contar para sua querida Cathy?_

_"_Dizem que devemos guardar boas notícias para depois das más, apenas para compensar a balança - se é que há uma. Não sei se funciona assim, mas acho melhor se eu seguir esse padrão. Espero que você aguente minha lembrança mais dolorosa...

A morte de meu pai. Quando eu era ainda apenas uma criança..."

_Escrevi da melhor maneira que consegui, tentando conter as lágrimas da dor. Quando acabei, rolei os olhos e joguei o "livro de memórias - não diário" para longe, decidida a queimá-lo no dia seguinte._

_Tinha coisas alegres com o que sonhar essa noite e não precisava remoer o passado tão cedo._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Dormi estranhamente bem naquela noite, sem nem me lembrar se havia desligado o celular ou dado boa noite para Kate._

_Ao acordar, quase caí da cama. Assim que abri os olhos, dei de cara com o sorriso do meu pai, seu rosto bem perto do meu rosto._

_- Bom dia!_

_- Quem tem bom humor à essa hora? - alfinetei vendo que ainda era sete da manhã._

_- Oh, santa educação! Mas, vem cá, o que está acontecendo entre vocês?_

_- Estava demorando... - resmunguei e fui lavar o rosto, com meu pai me seguindo de perto. - Você está parecendo uma velha fofoqueira. - tive que rir com seu olhar curioso._

_- Você ainda não me respondeu._

_Para ganhar tempo, comecei a trocar de roupa enquanto ele ficava sentado no sofá, observando cada simples movimento que eu fazia._

_- Pai... Por que tudo isso?_

_- Você tem noção de como é chato ter um monte de mulheres na família? - ele riu. - E ter de ouvir problemas como a aparência do cabelo, o sentimentalismo exagerado e todas aquelas frescurinhas?_

_- Mais ou menos. Somos da mesma família, lembra-se?_

_- Às vezes sim. - ele brincou. - E então? Vamos, seja um bom filho e me dê um pouco de problema de homem. Sempre quis ter uma conversa de pai e filho._

_- O senhor não é normal. - suspirei, contendo uma risada._

_E, como eu suspeitava, enquanto não contei a ele exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre Kate e eu, ele não sossegou. A todo momento ele tentava me interromper ou soltava alguma piadinha, mas não me importei, esse era meu pai. E, após pensar no caso de Kate e em como a falta de seu pai doía, agradeci por ter o meu sempre por perto. Mesmo ele sendo diferente de todos os outros, sendo brincalhão, não levar a tarefa de ser pai a sério... Ele ainda era meu._

_Quanto mais eu teria a aprender com Kate? Quanta coisa eu havia ignorado antes de ela aparecer?_

_- Isso é de família. - ele murmurou. - Só pode._

_- O que é de família?_

_- Essa coisa de nós, homens, nos declararmos primeiro. Ou as mulheres estão desistindo de atirar em nossas caras o que sentem e exigirem retribuição de sentimento, mesmo quando ainda é muito cedo!_

_- Isso tudo é mágoa das mulheres ou você resolveu virar machista de carteirinha?_

_- Nah. - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Tive de desistir de virar machista quando sua mamãe - linda e maravilhosa, devo pontuar - ameaçou virar uma feminista e fazer greve._

_- Que tipo de greve?_

_Ele pigarreou e pediu para que eu esquecesse daquilo. Claro que não esqueci e ainda martelei algumas hipóteses bizarras._

_Peguei minhas coisas e fui até a casa dos Wellington, levando a bolinha verde para Barry - já não havia necessidade de apertá-la ou jogá-la contra a parede._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? - Kate perguntou, corando com meu sorriso._

_- Hoje tem aula, _amor. - _beijei sua testa e a puxei para a BMW._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

- Aposto que é por causa disso. - alfinetei, apertando os olhos em sua direção. - Seja sincero.

- Também... - Edward encolheu os ombros. - Mas pense pelo meu lado, Bells.

- É difícil.

- Sua mãe vai até lá e você não vai ficar para trás... E se Renée acabar ficando? E se Charlie acabar convencendo ela? Se isso acontecer, você vai querer ficar perto dela... Cuidando dela, como fez a vida inteira!

- E você não confia em mim o suficiente para acreditar que eu possa não voltar para você. - murmurei.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta. - ele suspirou. - Mas a questão não é essa. Sabemos do que seu pai é capaz e você é valiosa demais para mim para correr esse tipo de risco.

Corei quando ele disse isso. Estava claro que Edward não tinha me pedido em casamento apenas por medo de me perder, ele realmente fizera porque me queria.

- Você vai estar comigo?

- Meu lugar é onde você estiver. Não vou desgrudar nem um pouquinho de você! - ele riu, antes de me tomar em seus braços.

Não demorou muito até que Alice e Jasper estivessem de volta e logo Esme e Carlisle chegaram, com enormes sorrisos resplandecentes. Jessica parecia feliz também, mas preferiu não ficar para o café ou a janta.

- Esme está melhor! - Carlisle anunciou alegremente. - Não digo apenas pelos aspectos físicos, o médico disse que seu sistema imune está "em alta" e outras coisas que, se eu começasse a falar, vocês me olhariam como se eu fosse um lunático.

- Carlisle... - Esme sorriu de canto e sacudiu a cabeça. - O importante é que estou melhorando.

Edward e Alice bateram palmas como crianças e fizeram a maior festa. Apesar de ter tirado um cochilo desconfortável no sofá, eu já estava ficando com sono após tomar o anti-depressivo. Esfreguei um olho e bocejei.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! - Alice exclamou, pontuando após cada palavra. - O anel!

Todos na sala pararam e encararam minhas mãos, à procura do anel. Corei sob os olhares curiosos e ergui minha mão.

- Eu sabia que viveria para ver esse dia! - Esme soltou, derrubando lágrimas e mais lágrimas.

- Que exagero... - Edward rolou os olhos, bem a tempo de ouvirmos alguém batendo na porta de entrada.

Alice foi dançando até a porta, passos dignos de uma bailarina talentosa. Quando ela abriu, eu quase me assustei! Meu "um e sessenta e poucos" não me classificava como alta, mas aquele homem parado na porta tinha um tamanho grotesco. Tinha ombros largos, cabelos curtinhos, era muito musculoso e seus olhos tinham um brilho quase infantil.

- Emm!

- Allie! - sua voz era tão imperiosa quanto seu próprio corpo. O homem puxou Alice para um abraço sufocante e eu observei, com espanto, que ela quase sumiu entre seus braços. - Fiquei sabendo que resolveu juntar as trouxinhas com um tal Jasper... Onde ele está? Quero avaliá-lo melhor!

Ao meu lado, Jazz se encolheu um pouquinho, fazendo Edward soltar uma sonora gargalhada, atraindo a atenção do amigo para nós.

Edward já havia me contado algumas histórias sobre tudo o que havia aprontado ao lado de Emmett, mas nada tinha me preparado para sua aparência de homem das cavernas. Ao sorrir para mim, suas covinhas desmancharam qualquer sinal de que ele pudesse ser hostil. Sei que estou exagerando um pouquinho, mas remédios deixam minha mente vagarosa e minha imaginação à mil.

- Primeiro vamos ao que interessa: Isabella Swan! - ele veio andando em minha direção e eu cogitei me esconder atrás de Edward, não que a estatura do meu noivo fosse alguma ameaça para o amigo.

- Primeiro deve-se cumprimentar os donos da casa, McCarty! - Carlisle sorriu da mesma maneira que sorria para os filhos.

Ele assim fez e, ao chegar em Jasper, tratou-o como se fosse um velho amigo. Mas eu pude perceber que seus olhos sondavam cada movimento do outro, à procura de algo que eu não fazia ideia do quê.

- Agora, a senhorita Swan... - estendi minha mão, ele a agarrou e me puxou para um abraço de _urso. _- Amém! Os céus ouviram minhas preces!

- Preces? - consegui balbuciar com dificuldade, o rosto contra seu tórax. Edward me puxou do abraço e eu voltei para seu lado cambaleando.

- Se você não voltasse para ele, eu mesmo o mataria! - ele sorriu. - Ou acabaríamos ficando loucos com ele desfilando pelos corredores e...

- Ela não precisa dos detalhes, Emm. - Edward resmungou.

Quando ficamos separados, eu só pensei em como eu mesma estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo, porém nunca passou pela minha cabeça o que _Edward _pudesse ter sofrido. Nunca perguntei como fora para ele ou como ele conseguiu suportar. Eu tinha sido egoísta.

- Noivos? - Emmett estava olhando para Edward, provavelmente dando sequência à conversa que eu nem ouvira.

- Mas Bella não quer casamento com festa... - o outro suspirou.

- Onde já se viu isso? - o grandão exclamou.

- Dessa vez, tenho que concordar com sua reação, Emm! - Alice apareceu ao lado dele. - Ela não quer nada tradicional.

- Não precisa ser tradicional, vocês podem se casar em Las Vegas.

Assim que ele soltou isso, Alice acotovelou sua cintura - uma vez que ela era baixinha demais para alcançar suas costelas.

- Eu sabia que devia ter tirado aquela licensa de clérigo... - suspirou.

- Eu e Jazz vamos ser os padrinhos da Bellinha! - Alice anunciou e eu apenas fiquei olhando-a. - Eu sei que ela vai me convidar, só estou adiantando as coisas.

Implorei para ir subir ao quarto e dormir. Já estava cheia de tantas pessoas opinando sobre como deveria ser o _meu _casamento. De qualquer maneira, eu já tinha me casado uma vez na igreja, não poderia haver um segundo casamento, nem mesmo um segundo vestido branco.

Minha mente rodopiava com torno de véus, grinaldas, vestidos, salto altos, buquês, convidados, decoração e toda a parafernália típica de um casamento. Me arrepiei ao imaginar que eu, provavelmente, iria ter todo aquele trabalho que Alice tivera em sua própria festa. Só percebi que estivera resmungando sozinha, quando Edward encostou contra o batente da porta do quarto, sorrindo torto.

- Não sabia que falava sozinha.

- Não sabia que costumava me espiar. Admite que o faz?

- Faço?

- Odeio quando responde minhas perguntas com outra pergunta. - apertei os olhos.

- Odeia nada. Acha um charme. - ele andou até onde eu estava, me abraçou e sussurrou ao meu ouvido: - Admito. Sempre que eu posso, estou espiando a mulher mais linda que já vi.

- Quem é ela? - sorri, tentando não me arrepiar com sua respiração em meu pescoço. - Me diz quem é ela e eu vou ter de cometer um assassinato.

- Seria "suicídio". Teria de matar a si mesma...

No fim das contas, Alice tomou as rédeas - como eu imaginei que ela fosse querer fazer - e anunciou que ia preparar minha festa. Disse também que a única coisa que eu poderia escolher seriam as flores do buquê e meu próprio vestido. O resto seria por conta dela e eu estava _proibida _de dizer "não quero" e "nem pensar" ou "você não vai"... Isso chegava a ser frustrante!

- Quanto tempo, Alice? - Renée perguntou, quando ela terminou de ditar as regras para todos. - Até tudo estar pronto?

- Eu consigo me organizar em três semanas. Mas depende da Bella e do Edward para escolher o dia e...

- Assim que estiver tudo pronto. - Edward respondeu, confiante. - Quanto antes, melhor.

- Sim. - minha mãe concordou. - Ainda temos que ir até Forks.

- Por que não podemos ir antes de Alice terminar de organizar tudo? - perguntei. - Eu não vou poder meter o dedo em nada mesmo...

- Acho melhor você já estar casada quando voltar lá, mas já posso imaginar a fofoca das pessoas daquele lugar! - Allie murmurou. - A vida deles é tão monótona que têm tempo para cuidar das vidas de todos os outros, ainda mais da sua, que é filha de um dos homens mais respeitados de lá.

Rolei os olhos para a palavra "respeitado". Charlie não era respeitado, apenas temido. Como James.

* * *

**_Gente, eu vou precisar viajar por uns dias (culpa do meu pai), então só volto com o próximo capítulo no sábado que vem... Ele, provavelmente, será o mais comprido de todos e é bom que vocês estejam preparadas, vai acontecer coisas que eu estava pensando em dividir em três capítulos, mas chega de "lenga-lenga", até eu estou começando a ficar entediada! rs._**

**_Lorrane: _**_Eu também acho... De acordo com a programação, ele devia pedir mais para frente, mas eu decidi colocar antes para que ninguém tivesse um "piti" ^^_

**_Vitoria: _**_Ain, obrigadaa! *-* Eu sei bem como é, mas eu também só posso dizer que a minha fase eu aproveitei bastante! E acho que é isso o que conta (:_

**_Lyka: _**_Ah, eu tenho minhas dúvidas! Todas nós temos alguns acessos de loucura, às vezes! Não tem como evitar, sabe? Eles brigam até demais, não acha? ;x_

**_Jojo: _**_Olá e seja bem vinda! Estranhamente fantástica? haha Obrigada, flor *-* Desculpa se te fiz ficar até tarde, mas se você gostou, já ganhei meu dia =D_

**_Linii iih: _**_Bom, esse é o medo do Eddie, de que a Renée vá e fique e a Bells fique também. Por isso, a festa está nas mãos da tia Alice! Você, pelo jeito, está adorando a melação! kkkkk_

**_Nanny: _**_Também acho que já passou da hora, mas fazer o quê, as coisas também não podem ser despejadas assim tudo de uma vez! :D_

**_swan's: _**_Eu estava escrevendo e nem tinha ideia de como ele ia se declarar. Só dei uma relaxada e acabou saindo isso! Não fui muito planejado e nem sei se é muito original... Mas, é coisa de doido, sim!_

**_Kataliny: _**_Bem vinda e muito obrigada pelos elogios! *-* É ótimo saber que esteja gostando, beijinhos ;*_

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Se está gostando, eu fico feliz! E obrigada pelo elogio... Bom, o Ed e a Bells estão meio perdidos com tudo o que vem acontecendo, mas eles se acostumam e vão se acertar direitinho (:_

**_Criis: _**_Essa é a pergunta que quase todas nós nos fazemos em um certo ponto! Sou eu ou ele? haha' _

**_Janice: _**_Eu acho que o clima mais leve é necessário, mas eu também adoro um bom drama! kkkk Acho que já deu pra perceber que eu sou mais dramática que qualquer outra coisa..._

**_JOJO: _**_Acho que você é a "Jojo" (é parecido o nome, mas prefiro não correr o risco se não for a mesma pessoa ^^). Obrigada pelos elogios e é bom saber que está gostando desses dois malucos! kkk Beijos!_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Em primeiro lugar: Tenha uma boa viagem! ;)_

_Porto Alegre? Nossa, meu pai vai para P.A direto! Ah, eu sei... Eu devo ter rodinhas sob os pés, pois já me mudei MUITO mais que isso! =D_

_A Kate e o Rob ainda estão meio que descobrindo, só acho que vai ter gente querendo acabar com isso logo, logo =x_

_Me surpreendeu porque eu achei que a maioria iria querer ver a Tânya láaaa embaixo, sabe? Mas você foi a única que escolheu outra opção! Rs. Eu até podia não ter me preocupado, mas eu levo em conta todas as opiniões, além de já ser grata por me responderem *-*_

_Pois é, eu já até morei aqui no RS, mas era quando eu ainda tinha uns sete ou oito anos, então não lembrava desse tipo de inverno glacial! kkk Mas me acostumo sim, espero. Vou te mandar por PM essas coisas de orkut e face ;)_

_Bom, para acabar com essa resposta "pequena", está postado antes (mesmo sem muitas emoções, porque eu tive que parar de arrumar as malas e espremer o cerébro até sair algo! kk). De novo: Boa viagem! Beijo._

**_É isso... Até sábado que vem com todas (ou quase todas) as respostas para as perguntas que vocês me fizeram! kk _**

**_E, só para esclarecer alguns PM's que recebi, "Vida - Um curto espaço de tempo" é mesmo minha primeira fanfic. As outras OneShots foram escritas por uma prima minha, não são de minha autoria. Nem escrevo lemons ou sobre Resident Evil. rsrs_**

**_Beijos e preparem os coraçõezinhos =*_**


	33. Pequena Força da Natureza

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Vitoria, você é vidente e não me contou isso? =O

**Pequena Força da Natureza**

* * *

_Charlie não era respeitado, apenas temido. Como James._

_._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Ainda aos dezoito anos, eu poderia dizer que já passei por muitas e muitas coisas. Algumas eu preferi bloquear, outras eu tenho de reviver sempre por medo de esquecê-las, e certas coisas me marcaram tão profundamente, que me fizeram amadurecer.

Eu mentiria se dissesse que não me arrependo de nada do que fiz antes, pois me arrependo e muito de algumas decisões. Lamento a falta de um artifício para voltar no tempo e mudar; fazer diferente... Mas, certa vez, Edward me dissera que não devemos nos arrepender, pois essas decisões são aquelas que, no fim, irão nos definir.

Aí está outro pensamento sobre o qual eu martelo incansavelmente: Quem eu serei daqui a vinte ou trinta anos? Como eu vou estar aos sessenta? Que tipo de mulher eu serei _amanhã_?

A luz era fraca, mas já estava incomodando meus olhos; ainda estava amanhecendo. Quando olhei para meu lado direito, encontrei Edward ferrado no sono. Ele estava deitado de bruços e com o rosto virado para o lado da porta. Observei as linhas que os músculos de seus ombros e suas costas trilhavam, demarcando sobre a pele alva e que exalava sua típica colônia almiscarada; máscula. Sua caixa torácica se expandia com lerdeza e suavidade, conforme seu sono pacífico comandava.

Fazia semanas que eu não o via dormir tão tranquila e serenamente.

Sorri enquanto olhava seus cabelos acobreados e desgrenhados, úmidos com o suor que fora produzido pela noite estranhamente quente. Não pude impedir meus dedos de correrem ao longo do seu antebraço, também demarcado com músculos.

- Então a futura sra. Cullen já está acordada? – a voz rouca pelo sono me surpreendeu. Edward virou o rosto para poder me olhar.

- Você está com uma cara péssima! – ri, vendo que seus olhos verdes estavam inchados e um dos lados do rosto estava vermelho e com as marcas da renda da fronha do travesseiro.

- Bom dia para você também e... Obrigado, eu acho.

- Eu sei que não poderia esperar que você fosse acordar tão arrumado como sempre, mas...

- Vindo de alguém que parece ter rolado em um monte de palha, eu acredito que isso seja um elogio. – ele sorriu de canto.

Logo que desci para tomar o café da manhã, arrependi-me amargamente.

- Mary Alice Hale Cullen! – resmunguei com as mãos na cintura, tentando – sem sucesso - parecer ameaçadora.

- O que foi que eu fiz agora, Bellinha? – ela fez um biquinho fofo, que quase amoleceu meu coração.

- Deixe sua mãe respirar um pouco, por favor, né!

Em plena manhã de domingo, Alice estava com aquela prancheta lilás com milhares de tópicos e subtópicos. O título da lista? _"Casamento do Século". _Ridículo! Ela ainda estava fazendo um questionário incansável sobre as decorações que estavam na moda e qual era a tendência do ano. Esme sorriu, grata com a minha intervenção nas perguntas que Alice metralhava, sem sequer parar para respirar.

Isso não impediu minha querida cunhadinha de continuar com todos os seus planos para organizar um casamento _"mega maravilhoso" – _em suas próprias palavras. Juro que usei todos os argumentos a que eu tinha direito, tentando convencê-la de que eu não precisava de nada suntuoso, apenas precisava assinar os papéis que oficializariam minha união com seu irmão – embora se fosse por mim, eu teria preferido casar alguns anos mais tarde. Jamais diria isso para Edward, é claro.

- Lembre-se de que não pode dizer: "eu não quero", "nem pense nisso" e "você não pode", além de...

- Minha _querida _Alice! – usei um tom irônico, porém falso. - Me escute e pense bem: se você fizer algo tradicional, esse algo não será lembrado por todas as pessoas do _planeta_ ou o que quer que você tenha em mente!

- Como assim? – ela me perguntou, levemente desconfiada com meus argumentos.

- O _diferente _pode ser, também, _excitante. _Não está conseguindo ver isso?

Por tudo o que era mais sagrado, eu deveria ter mantido minha santa boca fechada! Aquela foi a primeira e a última vez que eu daria qualquer ideia para aquela força da natureza. Nunca mais eu faria algo assim outra vez.

- Você disse isso mesmo? – Edward estava boquiaberto. – Céus! Na última semana, eu tenho ouvido as mais loucas ideias que possam cruzar sua mente! Casamento com baile de máscaras, convidados transvestidos, máquinas de bolhas, show de pirofagia e as mais diferentes maluquices...! - ele foi contando nos dedos e, mesmo depois de ficar quieto, seus dedos continuaram subindo um após outro numa contagem mental.

Todos nós estávamos indo à loucura com aquele pequenino ser movido à energia nuclear! Apenas Jasper mantinha a calma e tratava de amansar Alice. Eram feitos um para o outro e isso não havia como contestar.

- Parece que ele leva mais jeito com minha filha do que eu mesmo. – Carlisle lamentou baixinho, enquanto afiava uma faca de lâmina comprida na pedra.

Naquele dia, o almoço era por nossa conta. O jantar ficou com Esme e Edward.

- Cuidado para não esquecer da carne no forno dessa vez. – provoquei.

- Não mude de assunto, mocinha. Por que você acha que isso acontece?

- O quê? – fingi que não sabia, mas meu sogro apenas me encarou por pouco tempo, me fazendo encolher os ombros antes de responder: – Ele só é muito calmo com ela e... Às vezes, eu acho que Jazz tem como saber das suas emoções e apaziguá-las quando entram em ebulição, se é que me entende.

- Acho que sim. É meio estranho, mas eu acho que ele pode.

Continuamos a cozinhar em perfeita harmonia, enquanto Carlisle me ensinava alguns truques da culinária londrina.

- Agora, embebede com aquele vinho. – comandou.

- Vinho?

- É suave. – deu de ombros, do mesmo jeito que Edward fazia. – Não precisa encharcar, apenas dê uma umedecida.

- Tem certeza?

- Isabella Cullen! – ele riu, desacreditando que eu estava em dúvida sobre seus dotes culinários.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir Carlisle dando seu sobrenome para mim, antes mesmo do casamento. Ele achou que tinha "magoado" meus sentimentos e não foi fácil convencê-lo de que eu estava sentindo exatamente o contrário.

- Edward! – chamei e logo ele apareceu na cozinha. – Arrume a mesa do almoço, por favor. – entreguei-lhe a toalha e uma pilha de pratos de porcelana.

Edward continuou parado na porta da cozinha, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não se preocupe, filho. – Carlisle deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Edward. – Elas são assim mesmo: agora elas só mandam arrumar a mesa, depois do casamento fica pior.

- Carlisle! Não assuste ele ou eu vou ser deixada no altar depois! – bati nos dois com o pano de prato, fazendo-os rir alto e fugirem do meu alcance.

No meio daquela semana, mais uma carta vinda de Forks chegou. Renée estava cada vez mais amuada, ela passara os últimos dias se olhando no espelho e balbuciando algumas palavras de adeus, treinando o discurso que a livraria de meu pai. Se pudesse escolher, eu iria querer que eles fossem um casal como os Cullen, mas eu sabia que ambos os meus pais só seriam felizes de verdade se morassem um longe do outro. Só assim iriam dar continuidade às suas próprias vidas.

- Agora veio com uma ameaça. – ela suspirou, resignada.

- O quê? – todos estavam alarmados.

Quando li o que ele havia escrito, meu coração deu uma apertada dolorosa. Dizia que se eu e minha mãe não voltássemos para casa, ele não saberia o que fazer com a vida dele. Nas entrelinhas, podia-se perceber que Charlie estava ameaçando a própria vida se não nos tivesse novamente. O receio de Edward estava se mostrando verdadeiro: Renée parecia inclinada a ficar definitivamente em Forks.

- Mas eu não vou, Edward. – assegurei pela milésima vez, acariciando seus cabelos indomáveis caídos sobre o meu colo.

- E você vai deixa-la à mercê dele, Bella? – ele girou o corpo na cama para olhar em meus olhos, sabendo que eu iria titubear se o caso fosse posto dessa maneira.

- Você não vai me perder. – voltei a afirmar, mas sem a mesma convicção de antes, fazendo o rosto dele se contorcer.

- Quando vamos poder viver em paz? – ele se perguntou retoricamente.

Eu não tinha essa resposta.

* * *

**{A_POV}**

Edward e Bella não queriam abrir mão de um casamento simples e privado. Como eu poderia produzir uma festa maravilhosa e digna de ter minha assinatura? Era simplesmente impossível nessas condições!

- Mas... Bellinha linda do meu coração... – ultimamente era muito comum eu choramingar para minha cunhada incrivelmente teimosa ou ficar andando atrás dela como uma sombra. Na maioria das vezes ela me ignorava, mas eu era sempre muito insistente.

- Não, Alice.

- Você nem sabe o que eu vou dizer! – reclamei, batendo os meus lindos saltos no piso laminado.

- Leões são perigosos. Leões comem pessoas, Allie. Festas com leões são perigosas. – ela respondeu calma e lentamente, como se eu fosse mentalmente lesada, e sem tirar os olhos do seu livro surrado.

- Eu já desisti dos leões, Isabella. Meu irmãozinho me convenceu de que nem mesmo os adestrados são seguros...

- Que bom, Alice. - seu tom de desinteresse chegava a me irritar.

- Por que não fazemos a cerimônia em Nova Iorque? – eu sabia que essa ideia ia fazê-la levantar os olhos achocolatados das páginas quase mofadas. – Não me olhe assim, só pense com mais carinho, está bem? É que existem muitos prédios lindos e famosos que abrem as portas para os casamentos mais falados da história!

Eu sempre conseguia o que queria, por insistir muito, mas com Isabella estava sendo diferente: quanto mais eu insistia, menos inclinada ela parecia em deixar a organização da festa nas minhas mãos eficientes.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

- Tem certeza disso, Bella? - grunhi, enquanto lutava para me livrar da gravata que tinha um nó apertado demais.

- Eu achei que você fosse querer que o casamento fosse aqui em Londres, já que nasceu e viveu toda a sua vida aqui... – ela fechou os olhos, cansada e caiu molemente no meio da cama, esticando os braços por cima da cabeça. – Não que ele fosse comemorado na _Big Apple._

Agora eu estava desabotoando a camisa social que tinha usado na minha despedida oficial da empresa Swan Corporation. Assim que tinha chegado em casa, já me deparei com Alice implorando que eu convencesse minha noiva de que sua última ideia era a melhor e a mais sensata de todas. Confesso que tive medo dessa última parte, pois nenhuma das sugestões de Alice eram sensatas.

Caí ao seu lado e cacei por sua mão para fazer carinho em mim mesmo.

- Bella, eu já disse uma vez antes e vou repetir outra: meu lugar é onde você estiver. Se você quiser comemorar em Nova Iorque, no Japão ou no Alasca, eu vou estar feliz em te acompanhar.

- Não deveria ser eu a te seguir pelos quatro cantos do mundo? – ela riu, passando uma das pernas pela minha cintura, sentando sobre o meu umbigo.

- Que diferença isso faz? – tentei me concentrar na conversa e ignorar sua posição tentadora.

- É a mulher que deve seguir o marido, não? – seus lábios suaves contra meu pescoço turvavam a pouca coerência e mandavam leves arrepios ao longo da minha espinha, fazendo com que os pelos se eriçassem.

- Bells... – implorei. – Cuidado com meu autocontrole, garota.

- Quer que eu continue em quarentena? – ela se afastou o suficiente apenas para me encarar.

- Acredite, eu sou a pessoa que menos deseja isso.

- Por favor...? – o biquinho de Alice era contagioso e, nessa mínima convivência que as duas tiveram, Bella o pegara.

Girei meu corpo sobre o dela, arrancando um gritinho de surpresa, encostei nossas testas e a encarei no fundo dos olhos, enquanto começava a despi-la com lerdeza. Nossa abstinência cruel enfim terminara.

Renée resolveu responder à segunda carta de Charlie, dizendo que precisava de mais três semanas - já que até agora, Alice não tinha saído do lugar - para resolver alguns problemas, os quais ela não especificara na carta, e que depois disso, ela iria se encontrar com ele. Nós dois discutimos um pouco para chegar em um consenso: deveria ficar claro que ela estava indo para por um ponto final em tudo e não para continuar morando naquele fim de mundo verde e úmido.

Alice – finalmente! – reconhecera que Bella era a pessoa mais teimosa do _mundo_.

- Você é pior que Emmett e Edward juntos! – ela bronqueou. – Nunca vi ninguém assim!

- Obrigada. – Bella respondeu com pouco caso e voltou a ajudar Esme com o pudim de leite que eu precisei implorar para que elas fizessem ou a vontade me deixaria com lombrigas. – Isso significa que...?

- Que eu vou organizar o casamento mais _sem sal_ de que já se ouviu falar antes. – Alice resmungou, derrotada.

- Amém! – Emmett ergueu as mãos para o céu. Até o grandão, que vinha nos visitar apenas no fim da tarde, já estava se cansando das reclamações e dos grandes planos de Alice para um "mega casamento".

Tentei, em vão, descobrir quais eram os planos da minha irmãzinha peralta. Ela parou de metralhar os outros com perguntas estranhas ou consultar Esme. Agora passava os dias trancada no escritório de Carlisle com sua prancheta personalizada e só atualizava Bella ao fim de cada tarde.

- Você tomou posse do meu escritório. - Carlisle acusou, com um dedo em riste.

- Apenas peguei emprestado sem data de devolução, papai!

- O que tanto você faz lá, querida? - sempre que estava muito perto de Alice, minha mãe tentava abaixar as pontas do cabelo dela e deixá-los rente ao pescoço. Preciso dizer que é um esforço inútil?

- Ligações. - ela suspirou. - Tenho os meus contatos, mas não posso deixar que _certo alguém _escute.

Claro que esse "certo alguém" era eu. Depois de _mais_ insistência e choramingo, a baixinha convenceu Bella de que se fosse uma surpresa para mim, seria ainda melhor. Mulheres...

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? - quase implorei. - Já não basta _não_ me deixar bancar as despesas?

- Edward, você não vai arrancar nada de mim.

- Nem um beijinho? - com essa, ela sempre se derretia toda.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

_- É tão bonitinho ler e sentir esse clima mais leve entre eles, não acha?_

_Nós estávamos no refeitório do Forks High School e a única maneira que eu havia encontrado para que ele não ficasse me agarrando o tempo todo na frente daquele monte de gente era ler o diário de sua avó. Claro que ele não gostou muito dessa sugestão, mas eu persisti nisso, apenas por não apreciar plateia._

_- Claro que sim._

_- Kate...? - quando ergui os olhos, dei de cara com Farah._

_Normalmente, ela vivia pendurada no braço de Nicole. As duas eram inseparáveis._

_- Olhe, mandaram eu te entregar isso... Só não me pergunte quem foi, está bem?_

_Peguei o papel que ela havia me estendido. Era uma foto._

_- O que é isso? - Robert perguntou quando viu que Farah tinha ido embora._

_A foto era de Robert abraçado com uma garota muito bonita em frente à sua BMW. Depois de olhar melhor, eu reconheci que era a morena que tinha dado comida na boca dele no restaurante vegetariano da cidade. Apesar de saber dos "antecedentes amorosos" de Robert, doeu ver aquela foto._

_- É antiga. - ele murmurou. - Faz uns três meses que eu não saio assim com Judith._

_- Que seja. Já é a segunda foto que a Evans me manda. - resmunguei, esquecendo do diário em meu colo._

_- Esquece isso, vai... Por favor!_

_Claro que apenas esquecer não foi o suficiente. Onde quer que eu fosse, Julie Evans arrumava um jeito de me atingir com golpes baixos. Quer fosse mandando fotos ou bilhetinhos de "ex-ficantes" de Robert, ou quer fazendos essas "ex" cruzarem nosso caminho. E saber que ele não estava mais disponível não era _mais_ o suficiente. Eu tinha que ficar de olho o tempo todo e isso estava me deixando muito estressada e totalmente esgotada. Além de que eu odiava fazer ceninha de ciúme._

_- Isso não é saudável!_

_- O quê?_

_- Eu não posso descuidar de você por um único segundo que seja e já tem um monte de garotas taradas se jogando e se esfregando em você...!_

_- Sabia que você fica super bonitinha quando está com ciúmes? - ele riu, puxando uma das minhas bochechas. - Só faltou fazer o biquinho._

_- Eu estou falando sério, Black!_

_- Você sabia que eu não era dos mais românticos antes... E nem agora eu sou. - ele parecia estar confessando um pecado. - Tampouco fui algum tipo de santo e disso você sabe, também. Mas eu só quero te pedir uma única coisa: Me dê um voto de confiança. Eu preciso que você confie em mim, Kate._

_- É bem difícil. Ainda mais com um aprendiz de libertino como você. - sorri, provocando._

_Apesar de não simpatizar com Robert, Jonathan evitava ser desagradável quando eles estavam sob o mesmo teto. Nenhum dos dois me contava qual era o problema entre eles e eu decidi deixar de lado, quanto menos perguntasse sobre isso, melhor seria. Minha mãe, por sua vez, estava nas nuvens ao perceber que estávamos dando um passo a mais._

_- Minha menininha está namorando!_

_- Eu não estou namorando._

_- Como não? - ela me encarou, confusa._

_- Nós só estamos "ficando", mãe._

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça, desaprovando e dizendo algo como "os adolescentes de agora são esquisitos". Mesmo assim ela espalhou para todas as amigas de trabalho que eu estava dando um _jeito_ no filho do patrão delas, segurando as rédeas, como uma mulher deveria fazer. Não adiantou pedir para que ela parasse, pois Foks inteira já estava sabendo._

_- Meu vô estava certo! - Robert reclamou, se jogando no sofá de couro de seu quarto. - Cidade pequena é um porre. Todos cuidam da vida de _todos!

_- Só não me diz que quer se mudar para Londres, por favor. - suspirei, caçando pelo diário que estava guardado no baú._

_- Por que não? Você não gostaria de conhecer Londres?_

_- Conhecer, sim. - deixei bem claro._

_Apesar de ter certeza dos meus sentimentos a respeito de Robert, eu tinha sonhos também. Sempre me esforcei para ter as melhores notas e ter chance de concorrer a uma bolsa de estudos em algumas das faculdades mais tradicionais dos Estados Unidos para me formar em Jornalismo. Eu queria construir minha carreira e me tornar uma mulher independente antes de qualquer outra coisa. Uma vida parecida com a de Isabella Swan era tudo o que eu menos queria, mesmo que fosse para me acorrentar à minha alma gêmea, se é que algo assim pode existir._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

**Se isso durasse muito mais, os Cullen teriam de me amarrar em uma camisa de força e me jogar em um manicômio!**

- Joshua me disse que eles são especialistas nesse tipo de festa e eu já dei todas as instruções sobre a organização para eles. - Alice ia rabiscando algo em sua prancheta.

Ela estava sentada atrás da magnífica mesa envernizada do escritório de Carlisle e eu estava na poltroninha à sua frente.

- Quem é Joshua, Alice? - suspirei.

- Um ajudante que eu contratei. Não vou conseguir organizar tudo em apenas duas semanas. - ela levantou os olhos para mim, mostrando que isso deveria ser óbvio. - Você já sabe onde passar a lua-de-mel?

- Nem sequer pensei, mas Edward não devia opinar nisso, pelo menos? - inquiri. - Nós já estamos deixando ele de fora em todo o resto.

- Pensei que você não quisesse sobrecarregar ele...

- Alice, o Edward passa o dia todo em casa! Vou sobrecarregá-lo com o quê?

- Certo, você tem permissão de pedir a opinião dele sobre a lua-de-mel. - ela voltou a rabiscar, me fazendo suspirar com seu tom mandão.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhorita Hale? - brinquei.

- Sim. Temos que procurar pelo seu vestido.

Oh, droga. Eu tinha me esquecido de um dos itens mais importantes de um casamento. Contei a ela sobre minha aversão a roupas desconfortáveis e perguntei se poderia usar um vestido branco uma segunda vez.

- As pessoas ignoram a real intenção do branco. - ela explicou e eu continuei confusa. - O branco diz que a mulher é virgem e está se entregando a um homem pela primeira vez, Bells. Mas também existe uma outra versão, e essa diz que as mulheres se casavam com vestidos de todas as cores, incluindo o negro, pois essa cor demonstrava seriedade. E uma terceira versão conta sobre uma tal rainha, da qual não vou lembrar o nome agora, e que dizia que ela fora a primeira das rainhas a se casar por amor e que em sua cerimônia, ela usou o branco, por isso ficou tão marcado.

Corei com a primeira versão e ela gargalhou de minha reação quando eu expliquei.

- Eu sei que quando você usou o vestido em seu casamento, você não sabia exatamente dessas histórias. As pessoas acham que é apenas o que a tradição manda e eu acredito bastante na primeira, mas... Cá entre nós, as mulheres de hoje em dia não se guardam para um homem em especial e casar virgem tem sido cada vez mais raro. Mas elas não se importam com isso, não é mesmo?

- Você, toda moderna e nada convencional, contrariando as mulheres que transgredem as regras tradicionais? - sorri.

- Não estou contrariando e nem julgando ninguém em especial, Bella. - ela devolveu seu sorriso cintilante. - Mas eu não concordo com aquelas que fazem isso apenas por impulso, sabe? Se tiver de acontecer antes ou depois do casamento não importa... O importante é que seja especial.

Assenti, concordando com ela.

- Amanhã vamos atrás do seu vestido. Pode ser branco ou não, isso fica a seu critério, só rezo para que você não se apaixone por algum vestido preto! Eu realmente o associo ao luto e acredito não ser a única a fazer isso. E depois, vamos até o lugar onde pretendo fazer a festa para ver se você aprova. Certo?

- Sim senhora. - bati continência antes de me levantar e sair.

Tentei manter um diálogo decente com Edward a respeito de onde seria nossa lua-de-mel, mas ele disse que pelo menos isso seria por sua conta. Para conseguir arrancar algo dele, eu briguei e fiz biquinho. Até o ameacei com uma greve, dizendo que ele ia dormir no sofá até abrir a boca.

- Tudo bem... - ele fez suspense e, quando eu pensei que fosse me dizer, ele deu de ombros. - Eu vou dormir no sofá, não se preocupe comigo.

Fingi que não me importava nem um pouco com isso e deixei que ele levasse seu travesseiro e um cobertor. Quando a porta do quarto se fechou, pareceu que eu estava sozinha na casa inteira. Me encolhi na escuridão e fiz um casulo com os meus próprios cobertores, tentando dormir. Era impossível, eu já estava acostumada a dormir abraçada com ele e as sombras pareciam se mexer à minha volta.

Enrolei o robe azul escuro sobre a minha camisola e, na ponta dos pés, desci as escadas e caminhei até a sala.

- Edward? - chamei baixinho. Sem resposta. - Edward...?

Ele se sentou no sofá e me olhou desconfiado.

- Vai me mandar dividir a casinha com a Dara agora? - apesar da provocação e o rosto sério, pude perceber a nota de diversão.

- Sabe o que é? É que eu não consigo mais dormir sozinha... - murmurei encarando meus pés.

- Na verdade, você me ama tanto que é simplesmente impossível ficar longe do calor do meu corpo. - ele riu.

- Quanta modéstia, Cullen... - resmunguei, mas sem contrariá-lo, pois era a mais pura verdade. - Vem dormir comigo, vem.

- Está me chamando para sua cama, senhorita? - sua voz maliciosa me fez corar até a raíz do cabelo.

Dei-lhe as costas e quando cheguei ao batente da porta da sala, voltei a olhá-lo de soslaio.

- Pretende ficar nesse sofá pequeno e frio? - sorri calidamente. - Tão longe do calor do _meu_ corpo?

- Não, senhora! - Edward se levantou num pulo e me carregou escada acima. - Aliás, eu adoro quando você usa azul escuro. Fica absolutamente lindo em você.

Claro que isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo abrir o bico.

Enquanto tomava banho, no dia seguinte, pensei que a vida que estávamos levando ultimamente era muito fora do comum. Nossa maneira de organizar um casamento era totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu podia imaginar, nos revezávamos e sorteávamos nossos pares para cozinhar e limpar a casa, qualquer dia era perfeito para comemorar o simples fato de existirmos, passeávamos nos pontos turísticos sempre que dava, ficávamos até tarde contando e criando histórias na sala, comíamos pipoca doce no café da manhã - se desse vontade. Era tudo o que eu poderia ter pedido.

Com a ajuda do resto da família, tudo ficou pronto em tempo recorde. O local e a decoração, o menu, a banda e a pequena lista de convidados. Pedi para que Jasper chamasse sua irmã, Rosalie - ela não era a _grande _amiga, mas crescemos juntas - e ela traria seu namorado Royce King, além de Angela Weber com o noivo, Ben. Edward havia pedido para que Emmett fosse seu padrinho.

- E quanto à madrinha? - Emm perguntou, ele era solteiro.

- Edward pode convidar Heidi. - Alice deu de ombros e Esme pareceu não gostar muito da ideia. - É apenas para assinar como testemunha e estar presente. De um jeito ou de outro ela viria para a festa, mesmo.

A prima distante de Alice e Edward acabou aceitando o convite de ser madrinha, mesmo deixando claro seu desgosto por ter Emmett como seu par. Eu não a conhecia, mas a partir dos poucos relatos que consegui extrair de Jessica, a tal Heidi não era a miss simpatia ou rainha da educação.

- Ela é grossa com qualquer um que acredite estar num patamar abaixo do dela. - a enfermeira resmungou. - O problema? Ela acha que _todos _estão abaixo.

- Ela não é como Edward ou Alice? - perguntei.

- Por que eu estou te contando tudo isso? Se vire sozinha quando sua _priminha _chegar.

- Obrigada. - quando disse isso, não havia ironia em minha voz e isso confundiu Jessica.

Durante vários dias eu e Alice procuramos pelo vestido que me faria chorar em frente ao espelho, sabendo que aquele era o certo. Não encontrei nenhum que arrancasse um sorriso, quanto mais uma lágrima. Todos eles pareciam ter algum defeito que me incomodava: eram apertados nos lugares errados, faziam marcas indevidas ou ficavam muito grandes - impossíveis de serem apenas ajustados.

- Isabella, você confia em mim?

- Esse é o tipo de pergunta sobre o qual eu prefiro refletir antes de responder. - ri com a careta que aquela fadinha fez.

- Eu não tenho muita experiência com isso, mas... Eu acho que sou capaz de desenhar seu vestido e costurá-lo. - ela saltitou enquanto falava.

Olhar para aquela miniatura de adulto me fez sorrir feito boba. Ela tinha essa capacidade e eu ergui a bandeira branca: o vestido ficava por sua conta.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Eu não tinha certeza do quanto eu estava gostando daquela mudança, mas eu sabia que estava sendo melhor para mim. Kate era do tipo que te influenciava sem precisar te dirigir uma palavra e eu sentia uma necessidade de mudar - de ser melhor - por ela. O dinheiro e a posição social que eu tinha, estavam me tornando arrogante, impaciente e intragável._

_Meus amigos de verdade deixaram de estar sempre comigo, eu me afastei dos meus próprios pais, a panelinha dos interesseiros começaram a me fazer querer ser como eles, eu queria brincar com as garotas mais bonitas da cidade; era apenas "pegar e largar". Pulei de um penhasco para provar que ninguém devia me desafiar e quase quebrei todos os ossos do meu corpo. Eu estava me afundando cada vez mais._

_Não era nenhuma droga ou bebida alcoólica em excesso, mas não era muito diferente._

_- Eu concordo com você, bebê. - minha mãe apertou meu ombro, me assustando._

_- Eu não sou bebê. - resmunguei._

_Estava tão compenetrado em meus pensamentos que não tinha percebido as coisas ao meu redor. Nem mesmo vi o que eu estava fazendo: rabiscando o nome de Kate no balcão da cozinha, com a ponta da faca._

_- Isso vai deixar marcas permanentes, Rob. - ela desaprovou._

_- Concorda com o quê?_

_- Não com sua mostra de vandalismo, apenas com o que você devia estar pensando enquanto fazia esse estrago em um balcão de mais de trezentos doláres._

_- Quem paga trezentos dólares num balcão comum como esse?_

_- Não se atreva a chamá-lo de comum! Ele é tudo, menos isso._

_Rolei os olhos. Minha mãe e sua mania de defender os móveis caros que ela tanto amava._

_- Estive conversando com seu pai..._

_- Lá vem! O que estiveram tramando? Vem castigo pela frente?_

_- Engraçadinho... Mas a questão é que nós concordamos em algo, por milagre._

_- Vocês sempre concordam em quase tudo. - interrompi. - São daquele tipo de casal que completam os pensamentos um do outro._

_- Quer parar de fugir da conversa, por favor? - ela sorriu. - Olhe, você é meu único bebê e sabe que eu amo você, mas eu preciso dizer uma coisa: não se atreva a me decepcionar ou eu vou _enforcar _você._

_- Essa é uma grande demonstração de amor, sabe. - puxei uma mexinha do seu cabelo castanho, com carinho. - Te decepcionar com o quê?_

_Ela passou a ponta dos dedos compridos pela marca que eu fizera no balcão de "mais de trezentos dólares" e suspirou._

_- De todas as garotas com quem você já se envolveu, Kate Wellington foi a única que me deixou contente e tranquila. E não estou dizendo isso apenas por conhecer a mãe e o irmão dela desde que chegaram em Forks, nem porque ela parece ser a mais centrada de todas as outras._

_- Mãe, eu nunca me envolvi com nenhuma outra garota. - murmurei. - Pode me dizer quantas garotas eu já trouxe em casa? Quantas eu apresentei como minha amiga?_

_- Nenhuma. Nenhuma antes de Kate._

_- Sinceramente? - olhei no fundo de seus olhos chocolates, que agora eu sabia terem sido herdados de Isabella Swan. - Eu sempre pensei que pudesse estar no controle da situação e que pudesse fazer tudo o que eu bem entendesse. Sempre tive em mente que eu apenas usaria as garotas mais tolas e supérfluas e sairía impune. Mas eu nunca estive tão errado em toda a minha vida, mãe!_

_- É claro que estava, querido. - ela parecia assustada com a minha sinceridade._

_Aposto que ela nunca imaginou que seu "filhinho" pudesse ser assim._

_- Ela virou tudo de ponta cabeça! - apoiei meus cotovelos no balcão e amparei meu rosto. - Não digo que foi da noite para o dia, mas foi tudo rápido demais. Eu estou assustado com tudo isso..._

_- Eu o julgaria um tolo se não estivesse. - ela apertou meu ombro novamente. Levantou e saiu da cozinha, mas não sem antes dizer uma última coisa: - Pode ter sido rápido, mas se foi verdadeiro é o que basta. Aproveite, meu bem. Coisas assim não costumam acontecer uma segunda vez._

Não, _concordei mentalmente, _Não há segundas chances.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Ultimamente, Bella estava uma pilha de nervos com todos os preparativos. Eu bem que tentava oferecer ajuda umas cem vezes por dia, mas era inútil; as duas estavam certas de que podiam dar conta. Carlisle e Esme estavam ajudando-as com o cardápio que seria oferecido, enquanto Emmett apenas fazia piadinhas sobre minha despedida de solteiro, dizendo que iríamos aprontar todas.

- Lembre-se que você é o único solteiro aqui, grandão. - Jasper sorriu. Os dois tinham virado bons amigos. - O único que não corre o risco de ser linchado.

- O_ Eddiezinho _precisa de diversão! - o outro retorquiu. - Você não acha que seria cruel demais deixá-lo passar dessa para melhor sem um pouco de farra?

- Eu já estou cheio de farra, McCarty! Só quero me casar.

- Não vou permitir isso, Cullen. - ele dobrou os braços sobre o peito musculoso e me fuzilou com um olhar maligno.

- Eu vou contar tudo para a Bella! - ameacei e ele saiu da sala, resmungando algo sobre "agora vai correr pra namoradinha e se esconder atrás dela!".

- Você é um covarde, Edward Anthony Cullen... - Jazz sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

O que eu podia fazer? Só a Bella podia ganhar de Emmett em uma discussão, pois ele parecia aceitar tudo o que ela dizia.

Bella e Alice passaram o dia todo andando pela cidade à procura do vestido perfeito e, mais uma vez, voltaram de mãos vazias, porém com cara de que tinham conseguido aquilo que queriam.

- Mas Allie, isso não é maldade demais comigo? - enrolei a pontinha de seu cabelo com meus dedos, lançando todo o meu olhar persuasivo sobre ela.

- Claro que não, fofinho. - ela riu, sem nem titubear. - E esse casamento está mais para jantar de família. Será uma festinha entre nós, super privada.

- Conta mais. - pedi.

- Quero dizer, almoço em família em uma chácara bem bonitinha. Está bom assim, curioso?

- Não, mas já serve de alguma coisa.

- E, a propósito... Já está tudo acabado. - ela bateu palminhas e girou em volta de mim. - Já organizei tudo, só falta um pequeno detalhe e, semana que vem, vocês estarão casados!

Quando ela voltou a se trancar no seu escritório temporário, eu decidi levar Dara para brincar no parque, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa para uma lua-de-mel inesquecível. Mas o que eu podia dar? O que ela não podia ter? Isso era frustrante.

No parque, um filhote de Rotweiler se engraçou com Dara. Corria atrás dela e tentava pegar seu rabo enquanto os dois rolavam na grama e latiam alto. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar o show particular dos dois.

- Parece que sua bebezinha estava precisando de companhia. - suspirei ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida às minhas costas. - Boa tarde, Edward.

- Oi, Tânya.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e começou a escovar os longos cabelos.

- O cachorro é seu? - tentei manter uma conversa leve para que minha vida pessoal não caísse em questão, mas não adiantou.

- Sim. - ela me olhou e sorriu. - Fiquei sabendo que está de casamento marcado...

- Tânya, por favor, não vamos voltar a discutir sobre isso, não é mesmo? É estupidez bater sempre na mesma tecla.

- Eu não vou dizer que estou feliz por vocês e desejar toda a sorte do mundo, sabe. - seu tom de voz era triste, mas amigável. - Sei que você a ama e que pensa que isso faz dela perfeita para você, mas e eu? Edward, você sempre soube dos meus sentimentos. Isso também não faria de mim digna de você?

Como eu iria dizer aquilo?

- Porém você nunca me viu como mulher. - achei estranho quando ela disse isso e sorriu ainda mais, abraçando os joelhos. - Não te culpo, você até tentou quando começamos a sair juntos. Lembro-me de que me deliciava com a inveja que emanava das outras mulheres que nos viam juntos, de Jessica se roendo em ciúmes...

- Acho que era dessa sensação que você gostava, não de mim.

- Você pode estar certo, eu não sei mais separar as coisas. Não sei se gosto mais de você do que ser invejada pelo público feminino. Sempre quis estar sob o holofote.

- Eu sempre soube disso, Tânya. - se era para ser sincero, vamos lá. - E foi por isso que não demos certo. Não era para ser.

- Você faz parecer muito simples. Mas... Por que eu deveria desistir de você agora, Edward?

- Por que eu vou me casar com a única mulher que eu amo? - perguntei, confuso. Como ela ainda podia ter esperanças?

- Sabe por que eu larguei minha família no Alasca e vim para Londres com Irina? - antes que eu dissesse que não, ela continuou: - Irina tinha conseguido o emprego na empresa e começou a sair com o chefe, Charlie Swan, apenas por interesse. Eu sei que não é uma coisa da qual ela se envergonhe, mesmo devendo, mas quem sou eu para julgá-la? Eu comecei a trabalhar na Swan Corporation pelo mesmo motivo: meu chefe.

- Nós nem nos conhecíamos! - protestei.

- Você nunca me notou, não é? - ela sacudiu a cabeça, tristonha. - Eu era a recepcionista do hospital onde Esme ficou internada por meses, com risco de vida. Eu te deixei entrar fora do horário de visitas.

- Minha mãe estava quase morrendo e você queria que eu me concentrasse em você?

- Do jeito que você colocou, fez parecer que eu sou a pessoa mais egoísta desse mundo. E talvez eu seja. - ela franziu o cenho e olhou para os cachorrinhos, ainda brincando. - Mas quando eu enfio na cabeça que quero algo, é praticamente impossível eu desistir antes de ter.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - temi a resposta que pudesse me dar.

- Que eu não vou desistir de você, Edward. - _magnífico!,_ pensei.

- Tânya, isso é loucura, além de um grande desperdício do seu tempo! - resmunguei. - Isabella e eu vamos ficar juntos, quer você queira ou não.

- Você não quer ficar com ela apenas por se sentir culpado? - onde ela estava querendo chegar? - Não é sua culpa que ela tenha perdido os bebês. Nem que você não tenha chegado a tempo...

- Chega! Já ouvi besteira demais vindo de você! - levantei-me e peguei Dara no colo. - Só... Me deixe em paz.

Caminhei de volta para casa, deixando-a sozinha no gramado. Por que ela disse aquilo, apenas para me fazer desistir de Bella? Parecia que eu estava me casando apenas por me sentir culpado? Eu me sentia assim?

Não.

Para todas as perguntas, a resposta era não. Eu até podia me sentir um pouco culpado pelo que aconteceu naquela noite infernal, mas não era por isso que eu queria Bella ao meu lado. Tinha certeza de que a amava e sabia que ela precisava de mim, tanto quanto eu precisava dela. Não teríamos nossos filhos de volta, mas podíamos construir uma vida juntos, teríamos outros.

Mesmo com... Mesmo com aquele pequeno problema.

Eu ainda não havia reunido coragem de contar para Bella, mas eu tinha de fazê-lo logo. E quanto mais eu esperasse, mais ela iria sofrer quando soubesse.

* * *

**_FF continua querendo brincar comigo, tive de (mais uma vez) dividir o capítulo para poder postar e, mesmo fazendo isso, ele é o maior de todos. Bom, vamos às reviews (:_**

**_Vitoria: _**_Não é possível! Você tem algum dom! kkk Eu achei que ninguém fosse notar isso quando eu coloquei a dúvida da Bells sobre um segundo vestido branco...! Beijo._

**_Lu Bass: _**_Não gosto da parte de ter de recomeçar em lugar novo, mas a sensação da mudança é muito gostosa! Sei não, desde que cheguei aqui, não vi nenhum dia quente. Bom saber que não vai me abandonar __*-*_

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Sério? Oun, muito obrigada, é sempre bom ouvir essas coisas! Beijinhos._

**_Criis: _**_As respostas são basicamente iguais, o que muda é a ordem com que são ditas! kkk Mas eu adoro a parte das declarações, mesmo me achando péssima em escrevê-las..._

**_swan's: _**_Eu imaginei essas características para a Kate exatamente por causa disso. Eu precisava de alguém diferente da Bella, que fosse o que ela não é e que goste do que ela não gosta ;)_

_**jojo: **A Alice é o tipo de personagem que eu não tenho coragem de mudar: ela é perfeita daquele jeitinho! *-* Os diários não são muito originais, mas é um tema que me intriga bastante kk Beijo._

**_Nanny: _**_Eu sei kk Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, flor! Não, ainda não faço ideia de quantos, mas temo que passe dos 50 capítulos. Anteriormente fiz uma contagem errada..._

**_Janice: _**_Vários acontecimentos bons, flor! Calma (: Decidi fazer um grandão para que a ida à Forks venha logo, chega de lenga-lenga! kkkk Beijo._

**_Segunda parte será postada amanhã, às 18h! Beijos e até lá ;*_**

**_E... Mais uma coisinha:_**

**_~ Será que alguém sabe o que o Edward vai fazer de lua-de-mel? Alguém vai conseguir descobrir o que ele pretende aprontar? :D_**


	34. Ponto Final

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Segunda parte, apenas no POV do casal BlackWell, boa leitura :)

**Ponto Final**

* * *

_E quanto mais eu esperasse, mais ela iria sofrer quando soubesse._

_._

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Assim que fiz a pausa, indicando o ponto final, respirei fundo para continuar.

- Que tipo de problema? - Robert se perguntou. - _Mais _problema? Credo.

Sorri, agora era ele quem esperava eu pausar para fazer qualquer tipo de comentário. Nos últimos dias, Robert estava mais envolvido com a história e parou de pegar no meu pé sobre eu agir como uma passional sempre.

Um toque irritante fez o celular de Robert vibrar no pouco espaço que havia entre nós. Ele fez sinal de que ia atender e esperei que saísse para o corredor ou fosse até a janela, mas apenas continuou ao meu lado.

- Alô? Bernard? - ele fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho. - Mas quem é ela? Espere, eu estou descendo já.

- O que houve? - perguntei quando ele desligou o aparelho.

- Não entendi muito bem, mas Bern disse que tem uma garota pedindo para falar comigo.

Isso era muito mais que estranho e logo eu fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas Robert havia pedido um voto de confiança. Sempre odiei ficar fazendo caso e suspeitando dos outros, era ridículo e infantil. Pessoas adultas não deviam agir assim, esse é o papel de criancinhas mimadas. Dizer que é "apenas cuidar daquilo que ama", é desculpa para ficar em cima aporrinhando.

- Quer vir comigo?

- Para quê? - sorri e fiz o biquinho que parecia fazê-lo amolecer. - Só não demore muito.

Ele desceu e eu aproveitei para olhar ao meu redor: nada para fazer. Passaram-se cinco minutos e já estava ficando entediante olhar para as paredes brancas com detalhes em verde. A garganta seca começou a incomodar e desci beber água; as portas e os móveis já me eram familares, eu poderia dizer com exatidão onde cada um ficava.

- _Mas por que eu mentiria sobre isso, Robert? _- eu já estava voltando para o quarto quando ouvi a voz chorosa da garota.

- _Não é possível!_

_- Eu estou grávida, então é possível, sim._

Minha mente rodopiava e minhas pernas pareciam presas ao chão. Queria subir as escadas e esquecer que ouvira aquilo, fingir que não passara da minha imaginação; mas eu não conseguia. O coração acelerado martelava nos meus ouvidos e eu não pude sair do corredor principal antes que Robert aparecesse ali. Ele arregalou os olhos em choque e pareceu tão perturbado com tudo aquilo quanto eu.

- O que você ouviu?

Eu não respondi, pois a tal garota apareceu logo atrás dele. Ela tinha os cabelos compridos e negros, era mais alta que eu e seus olhos estavam vermelhos com o choro. Se abrisse um sorriso, aposto que ela ficaria muito bonita, tanto quanto as antigas maníacas por Robert.

- É ela? - a menina murmurou, soluçando.

- O que você ouviu, Kate?

- O suficiente para tirar minhas próprias conclusões. - tentei controlar minha voz para que ela não tremesse ou que não falhasse, mas óbvio que gaguejei. - Mas... E-eu te amo o sufi-suficiente para n-não odiá-lo...

- Você deve ter entendido tudo errado! - ele estava pálido e suspirou. - Mas algo me diz que não vai querer parar para me escutar.

Dei-lhe as costas e corri escada acima, enquanto me concentrava em continuar sobre os meus pés. Peguei a bolsa e voltei correndo, passando por Robert e pela garota, com a cabeça baixa à procura da chave do meu carro. As lágrimas querendo turvar a visão, mas fiz um esforço monstruoso para não derrubá-las.

A sinalização da estrada parecia serpentear à minha frente e minha cabeça doía muito, a têmpora latejava com a voz daquela garota choramingando. Ela estava grávida de Robert e, mais uma vez, eu ficara sobrando em toda aquela história.

No banco do passageiro, o celular começou a tocar alto. Abaixei a cabeça para o visor apenas para ler o nome dele e, então, tudo aconteceu rápido demais...

A lágrima que ameaçava cair, caiu, dificultando muito minha visão. Tentei esfregar os olhos contra o dorso da mão que segurava o volante e perdi o controle da direção. Cada um dos meus dedos se apertaram em torno do volante, como se minha vida dependesse disso e, muito provavelmente, dependia. Não posso dizer que minha vida se passou em câmera lenta diante dos meus olhos. Não passou; isso é coisa de filme. Nada passou em câmera lenta, muito pelo contrário: foi mais rápido do que jamais imaginei que pudesse ser e, no entanto, meus olhos captaram a maioria dos detalhes.

Vi a enorme figueira se aproximando rapidamente. Seu tronco e sua copa tinham tamanhos grotescos e a cor do seu verde era mais intensa que o resto de Forks e me lembrou da cor dos olhos de Robert. Fechei os olhos e a imagem de Robert sorrindo ficou estampada sob minhas pálpebras.

Apenas pude esperar pelo impacto iminente.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Ela entendeu errado. - Clarisse concluiu, tentando enxurgar os olhos.

- Ah, você acha? - resmunguei com rispidez. - Vou atrás dela...

- De que adianta? Ela não vai te ouvir, mesmo. Não seria melhor deixar ela ficar mais calma antes?

- Acha mesmo que eu vou deixá-la sair daqui daquele jeito?

Não esperei por mais nenhum argumento inútil que viesse de Clarisse e corri procurar pelas chaves do meu carro. Amaldiçoei minha mania de ser desleixado e largar tudo em qualquer canto, pois quando mais precisava, não conseguia encontrar absolutamente nada!

Voltei para a sala e peguei a chave da Mercedes que minha mãe usava apenas dentro da cidade e pisei fundo no acelerador, eu sentia como se estivesse compelido a ir cada vez mais rápido.

Liguei para Kate, mas apenas chamou até cair na caixa postal. Na terceira vez acabei desistindo, pois dizia que estava desligado. Quase a xinguei de uma porção de nomes que fariam os cabelos da minha mãe ficarem em pé, mas eu me sentia muito injustiçado; ela nem me dera a chance de me explicar!

Desci os vidros da Mercedes para sentir o vento que me acalmara tantas vezes antes. E, a certa altura da estrada, vi que tinha uma grande falha entre os ramos das plantas típicas que beiravam o asfalto, como se um trator tivesse ido mata adentro. Chacoalhei a cabeça e passei por aquela falha sem parar.

Meu próprio celular tocou e, na esperança de que fosse Kate, parei no acostamento para atender.

_- Você já a encontrou? - _era Clarisse.

- Nem cheguei à Forks! Quando terminar minha conversa com ela, eu ligo de volta.

_- Está bem, até mais._

Movido por uma curiosidade que não era típica de mim, voltei caminhando até o estranho buraco aberto entre as folhagens e, ao olhar para o chão, notei marcas de pneus. Não pense que apenas por eu ser um descendente Quileute, que eu iria me agachar para cheirar os rastros antes de dizer se eram recentes ou não. De acampamento e mato eu não entendia nada.

Segui a pequena trilha de destruição e meus ossos se tornaram gelatina quando reconheci o carro destruído. As ferragens estavam amassadas e ficaram compactadas até a altura do painel. Fechei os olhos e rezei para que toda aquela cena surreal sumisse assim que eu os abrisse novamente. Não sumiu, não era miragem e tampouco sonho. O Pontiac havia batido contra a árvore e um galho grosso e baixo tinha caído em cima do para-brisa, estilhaçando o vidro.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram sob meu peso e eu caí no chão, engatinhei até o acidente com o coração acelerado e as mãos suando frio.

- Kate! Kate, não... Não, por favor... Kate, diz alguma coisa! Não, não, não!

Ela estava mais pálida que nunca e o nariz estava ensanguentado, além de que um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. Só de perceber que ela ainda respirava, senti uma alegria sem igual. Quis tirá-la daquele carro, mas eu sabia que quanto mais eu mexesse no corpo, mais dano poderia causar.

Com as mãos tremendo mais que nunca, cacei o celular no bolso da calça e liguei para uma ambulância, depois liguei para meu pai. Seu bom humor ao atender me deixou ainda mais desesperado e eu não sabia como ainda não estava me debulhando em lágrimas. Ele prometeu ligar para a mãe de Kate e viria me encontrar junto com minha mãe.

Continuei velando seu corpo inconsciente pensando em um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era minha culpa, eu jamais deveria ter deixado que ela saísse naquele estado. Ela estava viva, mas quais outros danos teriam sido causados? Quais sequelas ficariam? Ela ficaria bem? _Nós _ficaríamos bem ou ela decidiria que era melhor terminarmos? Eu conseguiria ficar sem ela, mesmo sabendo que isso talvez fosse o melhor para Kate? Seu irmão ia me odiar ainda mais. Sua mãe iria querer me ver longe da filha... Estaria tudo acabado?

Lágrimas quentes, que eu jamais imaginei ser capaz de derrubar, caíram em meu colo e logo eu estava chorando como uma criança.

- Robert!

Não consegui erguer os olhos para encarar meu pai, eu estava desolado.

Ele me puxou pelo braço, me tirando do caminho dos paramédicos. Com cuidado, um deles envolveu o pescoço de Kate no colar cervical e eles começaram a removê-la do carro. Meus olhos não foram capazes de desgrudar dela por um único instante, precisavam de pistas sobre seu estado de saúde.

- Como ela está, Jimmy? - a voz do meu pai parecia vir de muito longe.

- Não posso dizer com muita certeza, mas creio que ela ficará bem. Foi apenas um susto, sr. Black.

- Chama isso de susto? - engoli em seco. - Quero ir junto na ambulância.

- Acho que é melhor não, garoto. Você não parece estar em condições de se manter em pé e...

Assim que ele disse isso, eu me dobrei e vomitei tudo o que tinha no estômago. De certa forma foi bom, pelo menos aquele reviravolta que eu estava sentindo sumiu.

- Eu _preciso _ir, pai!

Ele me olhou seriamente por alguns segundos e concordou com a cabeça. Claro que ninguém era capaz de dizer 'não' para um Black e com o tal Jimmy não foi diferente. Ele acabou aceitando que eu fosse junto, mesmo deixando claro que estava sendo contrariado.

Já dentro da ambulância, eu fiquei observando cada mínimo movimento do médico. Ele rasgou a blusa grossa de Kate na altura do pescoço, fazendo um decote para que ficasse mais fácil de colocar o estetoscópio.

No pequeno hospital de Forks, ela foi levada para uma sala de primeiros socorros e eu não pude acompanhá-la. Sentei na cadeira de espera e afundei os dedos no cabelo, pensando em como estava tudo indo muito bem no começo da tarde e em como ela terminara de forma desastrosa.

- Sorria, garotinho. - uma mulher bem velha sorriu em minha direção, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira de rodas e tinha um suporte de soro ao lado. - Apesar de _tudo, _a vida é bela.

- Agora não da mesmo pra ser feliz, é impossível. - suspirei.

- ¹Mas quem disse que a gente precisa ser _sempre_ feliz? Isso é bobagem... - ela lançou outro sorriso de compreensão. - Como alguém uma vez cantou: "é melhor viver do que ser feliz". Porque, para viver de verdade, a gente tem que quebrar a cara. Tem que tentar e não conseguir. Achar que vai dar e ver que não deu. Querer muito e não alcançar. _Ter e perder_.

O enfermeio chegou e saiu empurrando aquela velha senhora e eu fiquei ali, parado, vendo-a sumir no corredor branco. Ter e perder... Céus!

Quando o médico que estava de plantão veio andando em minha direção, esperei pelo pior. Meu pai tinha ido buscar a mãe de Kate e ainda não tinha chegado, eu estava sozinho e sem apoio para receber qualquer notícia que ele me desse.

- Você é o amigo de Kate Wellington, certo? - assenti, incapaz de cuspir alguma palavra. - Bom, ela está bem, apenas bateu com a cabeça. Não estava em velocidade alta quando perdeu a direção e essa foi a grande sorte dela. Não quebrou nenhum osso, só uma fratura no pulso e, no momento, está dormindo sem sedativos.

- Ela acordou? - eu estava tão aliviado que era até difícil pensar em algo melhor para dizer.

- Apenas por alguns segundos e voltou a dormir. - o doutor Clyde respondeu. - Se quiser entrar lá, você pode, mas só até a mãe dela chegar.

Caminhei lentamente até o quarto onde ela estava dormindo e descobri que não foi menos doloroso olhá-la. Mesmo estando sob cuidados médicos, suas bochechas normalmente rosadas continuavam sem cor, o sangue havia sido limpo de seu rosto, haviam alguns arranhões e a mão direita estava em uma tipoia. Se ignorasse os machucados, parecia que ela estava dormindo tranquilamente.

Não tinha dado nem cinco minutos, e eu ouvi vozes do lado de fora do quarto. Droga, eu ia ser crucificado.

- Minha filha...! - Lílian Wellington abriu a porta apressada e eu gesticulei para ela fazer menos barulho. - Como ela está, Robert?

Repeti tudo o que o médico havia me dito e ela parou de torcer o lencinho azul entre os dedos. Sua expressão deu uma leve relaxada e ela deu um beijo na testa de Kate, que nem se mexeu com o toque carinhoso da mãe. Ao voltar para a porta, dei de cara com John... Ele sim iria colocar minha cabeça à prêmio.

- O que aconteceu e como você a encontrou? - ele rosnou.

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois? - pedi, tentando por tudo adiar a hora da minha confissão.

- Não, não podemos.

Parei para respirar fundo e procurei meus pais com os olhos, mas descobri que eles estava assinando uns papéis no balcão da recepção.

- É que... Bem, nós... - hesitei, olhando para aquele gorila à minha frente que estava pronto para quebrar cada osso do meu corpo. - A Kate estava...

- Ela acordou! - a senhora Wellington deu um gritinho eufórico e voltou correndo para a cama.

Sem pensar duas vezes, voltei correndo também, sendo seguido de perto pelo meu "_futuro-ex-cunhado_". E vi o exato momento em que ela piscou os olhos, incomodada com a claridade do quarto. Quando notou a presença de todos que a estavam encarando, ela corou.

- Minha menininha... - Lílian choramingou, tirando a franja dos olhos da filha.

Kate voltou a olhar nós três com uma cara confusa e seus olhos pousaram em mim. O aparelho que media sua frequencia cardíaca deu uma leve acelerada, mas algo em seus olhos me incomodou profundamente.

- Kate...? - chamei, incerto.

Ela não respondeu, será que ainda estava furiosa comigo? Não, não era isso.

Kate me olhava como se...

Mas não era possível, era? O médico havia dito que...

Ela me olhava como se não me conhecesse.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Quando abri os olhos, me vi cercada pelo branco. Logo minha mente me disse que aquilo era um hospital e eu gemi com essa conclusão. O que eu estava fazendo ali?

- Ela acordou! - ouvi uma voz familiar gritar.

Olhei a mulher se aproximar de mim e, quando sorriu em minha direção, eu reconheci o sorriso de minha mãe. Tentei falar com ela, mas o cérebro trabalhava com uma lentidão exagerada, como se reconhecesse todas as palavras que eu conhecia e trazendo algumas memórias à tona. Voltei a olhar as pessoas ao meu redor e corei com aquele dois homens me olhando, eles me deixaram sem graça.

- Minha menininha...

O mais velho era muito parecido com minha mãe e lembrei que ele era meu irmão. Era tão estranha aquela sensação, como se eu o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez... O outro era muito bonitinho e me olhava de um jeito que fazia eu me senti aquecida e feliz.

- Kate...? - ele chamou.

À essa altura, eu já deveria ter reconhecido o rosto dele, mas esse parecia mais difícil. Não respondi quando ele me chamou uma segunda vez, apenas notei o desespero tomar conta de seus olhos intensamente verdes.

Olhos verdes. De um verde intenso. Incomuns...

- Robert! - arfei, o aparelho voltou a apitar mais rápido.

- Graças à Deus... - ele soltou o ar que estava segurando inconscientemente. - Achei que não... Esquece.

Um homem vestido de branco entrou, seus olhos castanhos pareciam cansados e eu li seu crachá, dizendo que seu nome era Scott Clyde. _Combinação esquisita, _pensei comigo mesma e deixei que ele colocasse um aparelhinho gelado em mim e me examinasse.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, imagens cruzavam minha mente e eu percebi que eram os minutos anteriores ao acidente.

- Por que eu tive dificuldade em reconhecer os rostos...? - murmurei, tentando inutilmente que os outros não me ouvissem.

- É bem normal quando se bate a cabeça com força. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom que eu, e reparei que um dos lados da minha cabeça estava dolorido. - Mas é apenas uma dificuldade temporária, não ficará nenhuma sequela, senhorita Wellington. Já consegue se lembrar de tudo?

- Sim, até mesmo daquilo que eu preferia esquecer. - suspirei.

- Ela vai fivar quanto tempo aqui? - minha mãe perguntou, tensa.

- É bom que ela permaneça aqui está noite, senhora Wellington. - o doutor virou-se e começou a rabiscar algo na prancheta que ficava aos pés da minha cama. - Apenas para ficarmos de olho nessa garotinha. Tenho certeza de que amanhã ela já estará bem o suficiente para voltar para casa.

- Obrigada, doutor Scott.

- Agora devemos deixá-la descansar.

Todos começaram a sair do quarto e eu me desesperei, não queria ficar sozinha naquele momento.

- Robert? - chamei e ele encolheu os ombros antes de me olhar. - Pode ficar mais um pouquinho, por favorzinho?

Ele soltou o ar mais uma vez e sentou na poltrona ao meu lado.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. - ele murmurou, parecia mais com uma criança que havia aprontado algo muito ruim e estivesse sendo deixado de castigo.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - meu coração apertou de forma dolorosa. - Como você costumava dizer, precisamos por um ponto final nisso tudo.

* * *

**_Não me matem ainda! *desvia das pedras*_**

**_Muitas coisas ainda podem acontecer... *foge dos objetos pontiagudos*_**

**_Essa era a parte que eu havia pedido para prepararem os corações, a parte dois que eu achei melhor separar._**

**_Nanny: _**_Você disse que tinha ideia, mas aposto que não tinha imaginado que isso ia acontecer! haha Beijoo!_

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Sabe que você não é a primeira a dizer isso? kk Acho que é porque a história deles é mais leve e menos "dark'', será? Obrigada e beijinhos._

**_Jojo: _**_Sim, eu tentei deixá-las curiosas sobre os "finalmente" da festa ;) A Tânya ainda precisa ser posta em seu próprio lugar, logo a hora dela chega! O segredinho do Edward vai ser contado após o casamento. Bom, se te mantém entretida a história dos diários, eu fico - como sempre digo - muito feliz! Beijos e até o próximo._

**_Vitoria: _**_Sei não, acho que você é vidente mesmo! hahahaha Tudo bem, eu vou dizer: a dona Alice vai desenhar o vestido e a Bellinha vai insistir no azul :x Não vou dar pistas do probleminha do tio Ed, mas ele vai dizer logo após o casamento. rs Ah, sobre a rainha, meu pai tinha me contado essa história, mas ela não é assim tãããão popular quanto eu imaginava e a Allie não tinha muita ideia também sobre a verdadeira história ou sobre quem era a rainha em questão. Agora a história da pureza, teve um tempo em que acreditavam que havia um deus grego e que ele levava as jovens até o marido e tal, mas também acabou marcando no pensamento machista... Minha avó disse que na época dela era sobre a pureza da mulher demonstrada pelo véu e vestido branco. Beijo ;*_

**_Volto na sexta-feira com o próximo capítulo, Okay?_**

**_Beijos e boa semana para todas vocês *-*_**


	35. Entrando nos Eixos

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Primeiro de tudo: ABAIXEM AS ARMAS E OBJETOS PONTIAGUDOS! Preciso me desculpar por essas semanas sem postar. O problema é que eu fiquei de cama por mais de uma semana; estava muito ruim mesmo, e quando melhorei tive uma notícia magnífica! Estava sem internet! ¬¬' Me perdoem *-* Ah, e o Flashback está em narrador-observador. Vamos por os "pingos nos i's" com o casal BlackWell antes de seguir com Beward, Ok? Boa leitura *-*

**Entrando nos Eixos**

* * *

_Como você costumava dizer, precisamos por um ponto final nisso tudo._

_._

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Quando eu disse isso, Robert me olhou no fundo dos olhos com uma intensidade quase impossível de suportar. Quis baixar a cabeça para escapar do seu olhar, mas eu também estava hipnotizada por ele. Se alguma vez eu disse que podia agir racionalmente perto dele, eu, com certeza, estava errada.

- Nós precisamos conversar, eu concordo. – ele murmurou. – Mas... Ponto final? Por quê?

- Primeiro me escute, está bem? – mesmo pedindo isso e ele concordando com um aceno de cabeça, eu sabia que ele ia tentar me interromper. – Eu só quero dizer que realmente fiquei _muito _decepcionada com o que ouvi mais cedo e...

- Essa eu vou ter que interromper! – ele protestou, levantando uma das mãos no ar.

Fechei os olhos e fingi que ele não tinha dito nada.

- Sim, eu sabia de tudo ou quase tudo o que você fizera antes. Aliás, Forks inteira sabia. Mas eu nunca imaginei que _isso _pudesse acontecer.

Será? Será que eu nunca martelei uma hipótese dessas? Será que no fundo eu não sabia que isso pudesse acontecer? Eu devia ter imaginado, até porque é horrivelmente comum que mulheres desesperadas se apeguem a uma gravidez – real ou não – como um último recurso para "segurar" um homem.

- Porém, eu só tenho uma única coisa para te dizer, Robert. – suspirei e abri os olhos. Claro que ele estava com a mão no alto, pedindo para falar e, claro, eu o ignorei. – Eu não tive tempo para pensar direito nisso, mas eu sei que não preciso. Eu já me decidi.

- Kate...

- Eu quero terminar. – respirei fundo e ele arregalou os olhos verdes, estupefato. – Terminar com toda essa confusão entre nós... Decidi que não importa o que aconteça, eu quero _muito _ficar ao seu lado, Cullen.

Ele ficou confuso com o que eu dissera, e eu deixei que ele pensasse sobre o que eu estava falando.

- Mas... Terminar com o quê, então? – sua voz estava baixinha.

- Com os segredos. – dei de ombros. – Não sei se aguento uma outra bomba dessas quando menos esperar. Quero estar preparada para o que der e vier, e só... Contanto que eu esteja com você, não faz diferença. Eu vou ficar.

Robert não respondeu de imediato, ele estava tão perplexo quanto eu achei que iria ficar. Ele levantou e veio andando em minha direção; a cada passo dado, o aparelho de frequência cardíaca apitava com mais rapidez e ele sorriu com isso... O sorriso que eu tinha visto antes de desmaiar.

- Robert...? – chamei, incerta.

Ele continuava parado ao meu lado, com os olhos cravados nos meus. De repente, eu vi lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos antes de percorrem uma fina trilha em seu rosto tomado de alívio. Agora era eu quem estava perplexa.

- Eu não mereço você, Kate. – sua conclusão me fez engolir em seco, pois sempre pensara ser o contrário. – Quando eu te vi daquele jeito, no carro, achei que não estivesse respirando e pensei em todas as piores coisas que podia. Eu fiquei desesperado ao pensar que, talvez, pudesse te perder...

Eu também já estava a ponto de chorar junto com ele. Nunca imaginara antes que Robert Black Cullen fosse capaz de tal feito.

- Sei que é muita viadagem da minha parte, mas eu chorei lá, do mesmo jeito que estou fazendo agora. – ele secou as lágrimas com os punhos fechados. – Porcaria de lágrimas...!

Sorri; esse sim era o Robert que eu conhecia.

- Eu não te interrompi antes...

- Você bem que tentou. - suspirei.

- Então agora é sua vez. – ele ignorou meu comentário. – Já que precisamos começar a esclarecer tudo, é bom começar com o que você ouviu no corredor.

- Me faz um favor? Dá para pedir que alguém desligue essa droga? – pedi, me referindo ao aparelho de frequência que estava apitando mais rápido.

- Não, esse é o melhor barulho que eu já ouvi em minha vida. – ele riu. – Significa que você está viva.

- Eu estou _falando _com você. – rolei os olhos. – Já não é o suficiente?

Robert voltou a se sentar na poltrona e a arrastou até chegar mais perto da cama. Pegou minha mão que não estava enfaixada e começou a brincar com cada um dos meus dedos.

- O nome dela é Clarisse... Clarisse Black.

Levou alguns instantes até que eu me importasse com o sobrenome dela.

- Black...?

- Ela é minha prima, Kate. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Oh, meu Deus! – sufoquei um gritinho, estava atordoada com tudo aquilo. – Você e sua prima...! Cruzes!

- Você é absurda, às vezes. – Robert sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a falar: - Ela estava desesperada e veio me procurar.

* * *

**[Flash Back: On]**

_A garota de cabelos compridos e negros chegou em frente à mansão Cullen e tentou, inutilmente, secar as lágrimas copiosas que derramava._

_- Senhorita Clarisse? – era Bernard, o mordomo._

_- Chame o Rob para mim, Bern. Por favor. – ela pediu com desespero na voz._

_- Sabe que desde a briga entre vocês dois, ele não quer ver a senhorita._

_- Não diga que sou eu, fale outro nome. É urgente, Bernard._

_Ela observou enquanto o mordomo, que alguns anos antes também cuidara dela, ligava para o celular do primo e dizia que uma garota o esperava na sala._

_- Ele está vindo, mas não sei se vem sozinho. – o mordomo falou._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Ele está com a senhorita Kate no quarto. – aquilo soou muito estranho. A garota sabia que o primo tinha aversão a levar mulheres para a casa, quanto mais se trancar com uma em seu "santuário sagrado"._

_O tempo que ela precisou esperar foi curto, mas seu coração martelava dolorosamente enquanto ela se preocupava com os próprios problemas._

_- Clarisse, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele parou na porta da sala e não parecia muito feliz em ver a prima. – Você me causou uma boa dor de cabeça já!_

_- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Rob! – a garota colocou a mão na frente do rosto e tentou controlar o choro. – Estou desesperada!_

_Mesmo tendo tido uma briga feia com sua prima, ela continuava sendo sua parente preferida. Apesar de ter perdido um amigo por causa dela, vê-la em prantos amoleceu o desgosto em encontrá-la ali._

_- O que aconteceu dessa vez, Clarisse?_

_- Eu não sei como... – ela gaguejou. – Quero dizer, eu sei como foi, mas..._

_- Diga logo. – ele deu mais alguns passos para perto dela._

_- Eu estou grávida, Robert! Meus pais vão me matar! – ela se lançou nos braços dele._

_Robert não conseguia assimilar o que ela estava falando. Clarisse sempre foi a mais certinha de todos os Black e sua tia, Rebecca, se gabava disso todas as vezes que ele aprontava alguma coisa._

_- Não me diga que foi com aquele... – ele rosnou, relembrando do velho 'colega'._

_Clarisse contou que quando tinha ido para ficar uma semana em Hoquiam, acabou encontrando com John por acaso e os dois ficaram mais próximos._

_- Vocês já eram bem próximos quando paramos de conversar. – ele ironizou, mas desejou ter ficado calado ao ver o estado deplorável em que a garota se encontrava._

_Ela continuou lhe contando tudo o que acontecera entre os dois e, apenas para tentar escapar um pouco dos seus problemas, perguntou sobre a garota que estava em seu quarto._

_- Kate Wellington. – o primo respondeu, já prevendo a reação que ela teria._

_- Oh, meu Deus! Diga que isto não é verdade...!_

_- É sim, Clarisse._

_- Jonathan ainda não te degolou? – ela estranhou._

_- Já tentou. – ele admitiu, tranquilamente. - O que me lembra de uma coisa: você já contou para ele?_

_- Não. – a garota negou. – Eu ainda não sei como dizer que esse bebê é dele..._

_Robert, mais uma vez, sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. Não conseguia e não queria acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Sua prima estava grávida do seu "pior amigo" e, agora, cunhado._

_- Você já foi ao médico para ter certeza? Sabe que esses testes de farmácia não são totalmente confiáveis. – era sua última esperança: de que sua prima estivesse redondamente enganada com relação à gravidez._

_- Já fiz três testes e todos deram positivo. – ela voltou a chorar como uma criança. – E também já fui ao médico._

_- E aí?_

_- Positivo, também._

_- Isso não pode ser possível! – ele quase deu um grito alto, irado com aquela situação toda._

_- Mas por que eu mentiria sobre isso, Robert? – ela perguntou, numa voz chorosa._

_- Não é possível..._

_- Eu estou grávida, então é possível, sim._

**[Flash Back: Off]**

* * *

Eu estava ainda mais atordoada depois de ouvir toda sua explicação. Eu estava errada nesse tempo todo e, como castigo por ouvir a conversa dos outros, ainda me acidentei, deixando todos preocupados comigo. Como eu fui estúpida!

- É como as pessoas dizem: quer pegar o bonde andando e sentar na janelinha... – ele sorriu. – Me desculpe.

- Pelo quê? – se havia alguém ali que tinha de pedir desculpas, esse alguém era eu.

- Por ter te deixado sair de casa naquele estado. Você estava uma pilha de nervos e, mesmo assim, deixei que pegasse a estrada.

- A culpa é minha. – chacoalhei a cabeça, o que me causou uma tontura e uma dor latejante, a cabeça ficando ainda mais dolorida. – Ai!

Nós discutimos mais um pouco para saber de quem era a culpa e entramos num consenso: os dois estavam errados, no fim das contas.

O doutor Scott Clyde apareceu logo depois dizendo que eu precisava descansar e levou Robert para fora. Apesar de ainda não ter anoitecido, parecia que o quarto tinha ficado muito mais escuro quando fecharam a porta, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Eu merecia um prêmio por toda minha burrice! Estava frustrada comigo mesma.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Assim que saí do quarto de Kate e fechando a porta atrás de mim, meus ombros caíram com o peso. Todo o cansaço daquele dia louco recaiu sobre mim e me senti instantaneamente exausto física e emocionalmente. No fim, acabamos nos acertando. Sem términos e sem lágrimas... Ruins.

Chegando em casa, vi que Clarisse ainda estava lá. Meus pais estavam comendo em silêncio e, só em ver seus rostos, percebi que ela já tinha contado a 'boa nova'. Ia ser um inferno contar para minha tia Rebecca.

- Como Kate está? – mamãe perguntou, evitando o assunto de Clarisse.

- Bem, nós conversamos e eu expliquei para ela que foi tudo um grande mal entendido.

- Você se importa com ela. – Clarisse franziu o cenho em minha direção, como se constatasse esse fato apenas agora.

- Ao contrário de Jonathan Wellington, que não parece se importar com você... – era óbvio que meu pai ia retomar esse assunto sem a menor delicadeza.

- Tio, podemos falar disso amanhã, por favor?

- Quer que eu ligue para Rebecca e diga que você vai dormir aqui?

- Melhor não. – Clarisse discordou. – Ela e minha irmã estão sozinhas em casa, meu pai foi viajar. O senhor sabe como elas detestam ficar sozinhas. Além de que mamãe ainda acha que eu e Robert nos odiamos ainda mais.

Eu tive que rir. Toda a família tinha tomado partido em nossa briga e, claro, Clarisse tinha uma maior quantidade de 'seguidores'.

- E já deixamos de nos odiar? – perguntei, ainda rindo.

- Não abuse, Cullen. Bom, eu acho melhor ir e esquecer essa confusão por um tempo. Mande melhoras para sua namoradinha.

Beijei sua bochecha e subi as escadas, precisava tomar um banho quente e cair na minha cama macia. Amanhã teria muita gente para enfrentar.

Logo que acordei, comecei a revirar todas as gavetas que existiam no meu quarto.

- Droga, nada aqui!

- Disse alguma coisa, _bambino?_

- Bern, você sabe onde está aquele anel do meu pai? – ele me olhou confuso. – O anel de compromisso da família Black.

- Ah, esse anel! Deve estar no escritório do seu pai ou nas coisas da sua mãe...

- _Que _coisas? – resmunguei. – Ela tem um _monte _de coisas!

Continuei a busca com Bernard me ajudando. Ronnie, uma das empregadas, disse que tinha visto o bendito anel na penteadeira de minha mãe e, de fato, quando fui procurar lá, o encontrei em sua típica caixinha de veludo negro.

Meu avô, Billy, havia me contado que aquele anel estava na família há muitas gerações. Claro que a história de como ele foi parar nela ou quem foi o primeiro Black a dá-lo para uma 'futura' esposa – já que naquela época não tinham namoradas ou _ficantes_ – não me interessara nem um pouco. Essas historinhas não eram diferentes das contadas nos filmes melosos e eu não fiz questão de ouvi-la; era apenas um monte de blá, blá, blá.

Kate já tinha recebido alta do hospital e já devia estar chegando em casa.

- Vou rezar por ti, _ragazzo_.

- Por quê? – estranhei.

- Primeiro para que aquele irmão gorila dela não acabe com a vida do senhor. – rolei os olhos para seu tom dramático, como se ele estivesse escolhendo meu caixão e as flores. – E segundo para que sua _mãe_ não tenha a mesma ideia e resolva enforcá-lo por pegar o anel dela sem pedir, isso se o senhor sobreviver ao troglodita, é claro.

- O anel só foi dela até o momento em que o trocou pela aliança. Então, ele passa para o primeiro filho homem para que ele continue com essa brincadeira.

- Então acha que é uma brincadeira? – ele pareceu ofendido.

- Não enche, Bern.

Ao chegar em frente à casa dos Wellington, minha mão começou a ficar escorregadia com o suor frio e eu voltei a sentir o estômago revirar. Toquei a campainha e esperei que a sra. Wellington abrisse e que Barry pulasse em mim, sujando minha camisa com as patas.

Silêncio.

Toquei mais uma vez e nada.

- Oh, Lílian não está em casa! – o vizinho que morava ao lado dos Wellington estava aparando a grama. – Ela aproveitou que a filha saiu do hospital para levar ela e o cachorro ao parque.

Suspirei aliviado, ao menos o parque ficava do outro lado da rua. Atravessei a rua com as mãos no bolso, a mão direita girava o anel entre os dedos escorregadios. _Eu bem que podia ter treinado algum discurso bonitinho e emocionante. Não teria custado nada..._

- Robert, que surpresa boa! – a sra. Wellington estava sentada em um banquinho de armar e lendo algumas páginas soltas do que um dia fora o livro preferido de minha avó.

Kate estava sentada mais à frente em um toco de árvore, enquanto dava alguma coisa para Barry comer; estava de costas para nós e a uma boa distância para conseguir ouvir minha voz. Exceto pela mão direita na tipoia, qualquer um diria que ela estava muito bem.

- Ela parece estar bem feliz e eu achei isso bem estranho, considerando tudo o que aconteceu ontem... – Lílian murmurou com os olhos grudados em Kate. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que vocês acharam importante demais para me contar?

Cedo ou tarde eu iria ter que contar tudo para ela, melhor mesmo é que Kate não estivesse por perto. Quando terminei de abrir o jogo, sua reação não foi nem um pouco parecida com o que eu estava esperando. Ela ficou... _Feliz, _de certa forma_._

- Você está meio pálido ou é impressão minha?

- Achei que a senhora fosse querer me ver longe de Kate. – expliquei.

- Não seja tolo! Eu nunca a vi tão feliz desde que chegamos à Forks e só porque _ela _saiu correndo daquela maneira sem te ouvir, não quer dizer que você seja uma má influência para ela, ou o que quer que você esteja pensando, garoto.

- Mas... O acidente poderia ter sido muito pior! – protestei. Não que eu não estivesse feliz que ela não tenha brigado comigo, mas algo me dizia que essa não era a reação que uma mãe _normal _teria.

- Muitas coisas já foram bem ruins para ela, e não sou eu quem vai tirar você da vida dela. - ao dizer isso, lembrei-me do troglodita.

- John vai querer me estrangular...

- É bem provável. – ela concordou com tranquilidade. – Mas quer saber? Seja paciente e, com o tempo, você vai conquistar a confiança dele.

- Eu acho bem difícil, sra. Wellington...

- Por que diz isso, menino?

Expliquei para ela tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós para resultar em nossa inimizade e ela ouviu em silêncio. Não disse nada para proteger o filho ou condená-lo, apenas disse que eu devia logo entregar o anel para Kate. Tentei criar coragem e pedir que ela intervisse entre nós dois, mas... Desde quando eu era tão covarde assim?

Na metade do caminho, Barry percebeu minha aproximação e como eu previra, pulou em cima de mim, me marcando com suas patas enormes. Seus latidos escandalosos chamaram a atenção de metade das pessoas que passavam perto de nós e Kate virou para me olhar. O enorme sorriso em seu rosto fez, pela primeira vez, meu coração adormecido acelerar e eu tive certeza:

Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Quando você está sentada em um parque, após uma experiência que te faz acreditar que vai morrer, olhando todos aqueles detalhes lindos dos quais a natureza se encarregara de criar, você se sente maravilhada com cada cor, cada movimento... Com tudo. Forks não era apenas um gigante tapete úmido e mofado como eu imaginara, havia uma gama infinita de coisas belas.

Barry correu, latindo como o louco que ele sempre fora, e procurei olhar o que ele achara tão interessante. E eu tinha que concordar com o bom gosto do meu filhote babão e com cor de sujeira.

- Bom dia. - ele estava começando a ficar mais educado? Nunca foi de me dar bom dia ou algo do tipo...

- Ótimo dia. - sorri ao receber seu beijo.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Muito melhor do que acreditei ser possível. Tirando a tipoia, nem eu mesma acreditaria no que aconteceu ontem.

- Mas o pulso não está doendo e nem nada assim? Como está a cabeça? Já parou de doer? E que tipo de conversa foi aquela com o doutor Scott?

Eu fechei os olhos enquanto pensava qual das perguntas que ele metralhara eu responderia primeiro.

- Eu perguntei para ele por que tive dificuldade em reconhecer os rostos, mas ele respondeu que como tinha batido muito forte com a cabeça, eu teria uma dificuldade temporária em assimilar os rostos com os nomes, nada demais. Meu pulso não dói, mas esse gesso faz com que eu queria coçá-lo a todo instante! - reclamei e ele riu. - E a cabeça só dói se eu toco no galo. Mas você viu esses arranhões horríveis? E eu estou com um olho meio roxo e um pouco inchado!

Ele me encarou por um momento, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

- Onde está a Kate Wellington que eu conheço? - ele perguntou. - Aquela que não se importa tanto com a aparência?

- Está me chamando de desleixada?

- Você só não é vaidosa ao extremo, como todas as outras são. Eu gosto disso.

- Você está me elogiando? Agora sou eu quem deve perguntar: Onde está o Robert Black que eu conheço? Aliás, você está meio inquieto, qual é o problema?

Ele mirou em cada pessoa que estava andando ou brincando no parque antes de contemplar o horizonte. Suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado, o tronco era pequeno, mas dava para dividirmos sem problemas. Robert pegou os ossinhos que estavam em minha mão e começou a dá-los na boca de Barry.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te dar... - murmurou sem me olhar.

Fiz uns barulhos meio desagradáveis e ele riu com minha relutância em receber presentes. Na verdade, eu adorava ganhar presentes, mas apenas quando eu podia dar algo em troca. E o que eu daria à um garoto que poderia ter tudo o que desejasse?

- E confesso que vou fazer algo bem parecido com o que meu avô fez há mais de cinquenta anos atrás... - sua voz era um pouco vacilante.

Robert começou a remexer nos bolsos e, curioso como só ele era, Barry tentava enfiar seu _pequeno _focinho à espera de mais ossinhos.

- Se você engolir o que eu tenho aqui, juro que faço um tapete com seu pelo! - ele ameaçou sorrindo.

- Não presta nem para isso, não é, Barry? - assoviei, fazendo com que ele viesse para o meu lado. - Você quer mais ossinho? Fala que a mamãe te dá mais! **[N/A: Ah, quem é que nunca falou assim com o cachorro? Ela não é a única louca ^^]**

- Mamãe...? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Olha o tio Robert com ciúmes! Você também quer ossinho? - ri alto enquanto oferecia o último osso para ele.

- Sobre o osso eu deixo passar, mas... "Tio" Robert? - ele fez uma careta engraçada. - Você é a mãe e eu sou apenas o _tio?_

_- _Não espera que eu diga papai, não é? Jared pediu para ser o pai do Barry antes... - provoquei.

- Vou ignorar isso. - eu adorava sua carinha enciumada.

Continuamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes e eu já estava começando a ficar curiosa sobre o que ele tinha para me dar.

- E então? Vou ganhar presente ou não? - sorri.

- Depende. Tem sido uma boa garotinha?

- Me diga você, oras!

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e chegou bem pertinho do meu rosto. Sua voz saiu meio rouca pelo volume baixo:

- Tem sido a _melhor. _- pegou a ponta dos meus dedos da mão que estava na tipoia. - Isso vai ser um problema...

- O que vai ser um problema?

- Vai parecer que... - ele sacudiu a cabeça, espantando o que quer que estivesse pensando. Quando voltou a erguer os olhos para mim, aquele brilho em seu olhar me fez perder o fôlego. De alguma maneira, eu sabia o que ele estava pretendendo.

E eu estava gostando dessa ideia.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Vai parecer que... - sacudi a cabeça quando a palavra "casamento" cruzou minha mente. Isso era assustador. - Eu realmente devia ter treinado algumas frases bonitinhas que te fariam suspirar, se derreter toda, derrubar algumas lágrimas e aceitar meu presente.

- Quer parar de prever minhas reações? Isso é chato! - ela riu baixinho.

- Sou péssimo com discursos bonitinhos.

- Existe _Google _para quê?

- Nem tudo tem no _google! _- protestei, rolando os olhos: se tivesse dito algo com as palavras de outra pessoa, não seria a mesma coisa. - E não me venha dizer que se não tem no _google, _não existe. Mas eu queria dizer algo com as minhas próprias palavras e eu estou tão nervoso agora que...

Para falar a verdade, eu estava me sentindo tão mal que era incapaz de encontrar as palavras adequadas! Por favor, onde estavam minha coragem e minha confiança agora? Droga!

- Para ser especial... - ela aproximou nossos rostos ainda mais, passando a mão boa pela minha nuca. - Para ser especial, você não precisa engolir um dicionário e cuspir um monte de palavras a esmo.

Decidi aceitar o que ela dizia. Mesmo que eu quisesse, não conseguia falar nada que prestasse ou que fosse romântico o bastante quanto eu havia planejado mais cedo. Coloquei a caixinha aberta em seu colo e levou alguns segundos antes que ela abaixasse o olhar. O anel era de ouro branco e dentro tinha gravado em letras floreadas o sobrenome Black; em cima haviam duas pedras de diamante pequeninas e uma safira, também pequena, no meio. Era bem delicado e duas linhas entalhadas no ouro adornavam as três pedras. Não era o tipo de anel que e dá para sua namorada, mas e eu com isso?

- Não me diga que... - seus olhos verdes pareciam duas esmeraldas cintilantes.

- Eu quero poder dizer para todo mundo, incluindo o Jared - e não me importa se ele só te vê como amiga! -, que você é minha. - sussurrei bem perto do seu ouvido. - Aceita ser minha namorada?

- Se eu dissesse 'não'... - ela sorriu de lado. - Eu seria uma louca! Poderia colocar a camisa de força em mim agora mesmo!

Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca imaginara que fosse pedir alguém de Forks em namoro, pois sempre havia imaginado que todas elas eram iguais e que eu só encontraria alguém especial se saísse daquele lugar. Segundo, se eu chegasse a fazer isso, sempre imaginei um jantar com velas e uma musiquinha de fundo romântica, bem ao estilo de filmes _Hollywoodianos _e que elas adoravam. Mas, mesmo assim, passar o anel dos Black adiante nunca cruzara minha mente até... Até esta manhã.

- Para você ver como as pessoas podem mudar... - ela murmurou enquanto eu colocava o anel em seu dedo.

- Nunca é tarde para mudar, certo? - sorri ao notar que não precisaria ajustá-lo. - Até tirar esse gesso, as pessoas vão achar que você está noiva, mas eu não estou nem aí!

- Ele é lindo! Obrigada.

- Obrigado você, por me fazer enxergar o que existia além do carro do ano e as roupas de marca... - ela corou e tentou dizer algo, mas eu fiz questão de calá-la com um beijo abrasador. - E... Caso não saiba, eu amo você, Wellington.

Ela riu contra minha boca.

- Eu sabia que você não iria resistir aos meus encantos... Os muitos que possuo...!

Nunca pensei que "pertencer" a uma pessoa pudesse ser tão bom assim.

- Quero colocar tudo nos eixos. - abracei sua cintura e a puxei para que ficasse ainda mais perto de mim.

- O que quer dizer com "colocar tudo nos eixos"?

- Preciso me resolver com Jared e John, conhecer essa minha tia-avó, Alice, e colocar meus pais contra a parede: quero saber o porquê deles nunca me contarem sobre a existência dos meus avós e o que levou minha mãe a se separar deles dessa maneira.

- Certas coisas é melhor não saber.

- Eu preciso saber da verdade. Já disse que quero a versão sem cortes e sem censura...

E, por tudo que era mais importante para mim, eu iria descobrir _toda_ a verdade.

* * *

**_Pronto, pronto, abaixem as armas! Eles já "entraram nos eixos", minha internet voltou, eu não estou mais dodói e ainda consegui escrever alguns extras que vou postar só quando a história acabar!_**

**_Próximo capítulo... O Grande Dia ;)_**

**_Drik's: _**_Oh, Gosh! Uma alma penada que resolve dar as caras! =O Deve estar engolindo um livro após o outro nesse pique todo... Surpresa é melhor, não acha? ;)_

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Calma, calma, flor! Eles já estão no maior love, mas eu quase cogitei uma separação temporária =x Beijinhos._

**_Vitoria: _**_Eita povo doido! haha O grampo quase salva a tia dele das algemas... kkk Eu acho o branco lindo, mas já tive vontade de me casar de preto (para demonstrar luto, sou louca, eu sei). Hm, nem uma dica, mas independente do que ele planejar eu não contaria muito com a execução dos planos... Kisses =)_

**_Lyka: _**_Hum, resolveu aparecer, mal amada? kkkk Flor, eu já estava com saudades T.T Eu imagino suas reações, você é bem exagerada hahaha' Beijo perva ;*_

**_Lorrane: _**_Sabe que eu acredito ser essa a razão das pessoas gostarem tanto de BlackWell? Eu nunca poderia imaginar que personagens *originais* fossem ser tão bem recebidos! :D_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Olá, flor! Quanto tempo (: Eu estou bem e você? Como foi a viagem? Pois é, o acidente me ocorreu quando eu estava vendo um filme, aí já viu! Resolvi escrever algo parecido. Beijinhos._

**_Nanny: _**_Tive de responder por aqui: NÃO ME MATE! Já está tudo resolvido da melhor maneira possível, não acha?_

**_Criis: _**_Não estou conseguindo mandar mensagem privada para sua conta, por que será? Esse Fanfiction me estressa, às vezes... Beijo._

**_Krool's: _**_Pois é, minha filha, eu acho que dramatizei muito, não? o.o Me superei dessa vez! kkk Beijinho._

**_Não estou conseguindo responder aos pm's, alguém aí sabe o que acontece? Eu sou meio desligada quando se trata do FF =x_**

**_Enfim, me perdoem por essa demora de quase quinze dias (se é que não foi mais) e até quinta ou sexta-feira que vem._**

**_Beijos =*_**


	36. O Grande Dia

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Links no perfil: Vestido de casamento da Bella e Rolls Royce (anos 50). Obrigada por todas reviews!

**O Grande Dia**

* * *

_E quanto mais eu esperasse, mais ela iria sofrer quando soubesse._

_._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Sair com Emmett McCarty era pedir para ser crucificado, ainda mais quando ele queria escolher o filme por todos!

- Emmett, a Bella não gosta de suspense... - tentei argumentar, mas ele tapou minha boca.

- Eddie, me escute só um pouquinho, está bem? - ele falou como se eu fosse uma criança. - O filme _Um Corpo que Cai _fala sobre um policial aposentado que é contratado pelo ex-colega para seguir a esposa, que parece ter a intenção de cometer um suicídio! Alfred Hitchcock dirigiu maravilhosamente bem e James Stewart é único!

Bufei, arrancando sua mão que continuava sobre minha boca.

- Se você quiser assistir esse tal corpo que cai, eu não me oponho, Emm. Mas Isabella e eu vamos assistir outro.

A fila do cinema andava rápido e logo chegaríamos ao guichê.

- E o que é que vocês vão assistir? - ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo.

Eu e Bella olhamos os cartazes dos filmes disponíveis. Não eram muitas as nossas opções e a grande maioria era comédia.

- Que tal esse _A Morada da Sexta Felicidade? - _perguntei para Bella que estava com um braço passado pelo meu. - O diretor Mark Robson fez um drama fantástico sobre a simplicidade, a bondade e o amor.

- Qualquer um para mim estará bom. - ela respondeu e depois riu baixinho: - Duvido que eu preste muita atenção em qualquer um deles, mas...

Era apenas uma noite de sábado e, tecnicamente, nossa despedida de solteiro, mas Renée insistiu que viéssemos assistir um filme qualquer. A ideia dela era de que aproveitássemos o momento em família, mas ninguém estava concordando com ninguém e, no fim, acabamos por nos dividir entre os dois filmes. Junto com Bella e eu, Esme e Carlisle decidiram ver o drama. O resto iria assistir a nova sensação de Hitchcock.

Como Bella dissera, nós dois não conseguimos prestar muita atenção. Em minha defesa, digo que a culpa foi toda dela! Ela fazia círculos na parte de dentro do meu antebraço com as unhas, ou sussurrava no meu ouvido coisas que deveriam ser proibidas em local público.

- Garota, você virou uma pervertida! - murmurei, me esforçando para não rir alto.

- E a culpa é sua, senhor.

Na volta para casa, Esme e Carlisle vinham comentando as partes mais emocionantes do filme e ainda nos faziam perguntas. Ficou bem claro para todos que nós dois mal olhamos para a tela. Bella e eu não estávamos muito animados para sair de casa, ainda mais na véspera da nossa festa de casamento, quando 'deveríamos' estar checando os últimos itens da lista para que nada desse errado. Se ela e minha irmã tivessem dado o braço a torcer e aceitado minha ajuda na organização...Teria sido muito mais fácil. Duas teimosas, isso sim!

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer nada sobre a festa de amanhã? - implorei de joelhos, literalmente.

Bella já estava vestida com sua camisola branca e o robe azul, soltando as presilhas do cabelo.

- Edward! - ela riu. - Já deixei você estragar os planos da Alice e do Emmett para uma despedida de solteiro indecente! O que mais você quer?

- Eu também não sei. - confessei. - Só sei que a curiosidade está me corroendo.

- Oh, que bonitinho! - ela veio desfilando em minha direção e ajoelhou à minha frente. - Eu acho tão lindo quando você faz essa carinha de cãozinho sem dono!

No meio da madrugada, acordei com o barulho de um chorinho baixo. Eu sempre dormi como uma pedra e era difícil acordar com qualquer barulho, mas eu já tive dificuldade em dormir e estava bem nervoso com a festa do casamento no dia seguinte.

- Bells? - abracei sua cintura com firmeza. - O que foi?

- Eu estive sonhando com eles... - ela virou para me encarar. - Você era loirinho quando era bebê?

Eu não entendi sua pergunta, mas respondi mesmo assim:

- Pelo que Esme me contou, eu era sim, mas... Conforme cresci, meu cabelo foi escurecendo e virando essa cor estranha. - sorri, fazendo a tristeza sumir de seus olhos também. - Por quê?

- Sonhei com dois menininhos loirinhos e um deles tinha o seu sorriso. Às vezes, eu fico imaginando como seriam nossos bebês se eles...

- Eu também penso neles todos os dias. - sempre que tocávamos nesse assunto, o nó familiar apertava minha garganta. - Não fique triste, amor.

Ela abriu outro sorriso.

- Não estava chorando de tristeza, mas era de emoção por ter visto aquelas duas criancinhas tão lindas! Apesar de tudo, nós ainda vamos ter muitos outros, não é mesmo? Pense só: poderia ser o suficiente para encher uma mesa para, pelo menos, doze pessoas!

- Dez filhos? - arregalei os olhos, mas minha garganta voltou a comprimir.

Eu devia falar. Aquela era a hora.

- Bella... - comecei hesitante. - Vai ser um pouco difícil isso...

Ela acendeu o abajur que ficava ao seu lado da cama e voltou a me encarar.

- Pode-se saber do que está falando?

Engoli em seco.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

- Pode-se saber do que está falando?

Edward estava hesitando em me contar algo. Ele não costumava hesitar daquela maneira e isso estava começando a me deixar preocupada.

- Eu não vou saber te explicar direito, pois nem mesmo eu entendi o que o médico quis dizer...

- Médico? - voltei a perguntar. - Edward, você está me deixando nervosa com todo esse suspense! Você está falando sobre o doutor Gerandy?

Ele assentiu e sentou de frente para mim, seus dedos foram para o meu queixo, mantendo minha cabeça firme.

- O doutor Gerandy explicou que, devido ao tempo que nossos filhos ficaram depois de... Depois do que o Hastings fez... - ele próprio abaixou o rosto. - Bella, eu realmente não sei como te contar isso, mas só quero que você se lembre de que eu não me importo com nada, só quero você.

- Por favor, pare de enrolar...

- Além do tempo que eles permaneceram... Mortos... - ele cuspiu com dificuldade e eu já sentia as lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos: nunca admitira nem para mim mesma essa palavra. - James Hastings te machucou muito. Seu útero_ está_ machucado, Bells. E o médico disse que pode ser bem difícil você engravidar outra vez, mas nem ele tem certeza se você seria capaz de segurar um bebê ou não... **[N/A: Você quase acertou, Vitória]**

Meu coração martelava em minhas têmporas e as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair, rolaram soltas, molhando meu colo.

- Eu não vou poder te dar filhos...? - era doloroso perguntar isso.

- Eu disse que seria difícil, não impossível. - ele me abraçou, afagando meus cabelos e eu senti algumas lágrimas de Edward caindo no topo da minha cabeça. - Eu já disse que não me importo com isso, amor. Nós já tivemos dois!

- E onde é que eles estão agora, Edward? Me diz!

Ele não respondeu minha pergunta, apenas continuou me abrançando bem apertado e mostrando que estava ali por mim.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_- Não faz essa carinha de choro, Kate. - pedi, vendo as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos. - Lembre-se que ainda tem a dona Reneesme Black!_

_- Você não entende, não é? - ela me olhou. - É horrível para uma mulher receber a notícia de que ela não pode ter filhos. Quantas mulheres você não vê tentando ter filhos de todas as maneiras possíveis?_

_Parei para pensar um pouco naquilo. Sempre achei que essas mulheres eram apenas desesperadas para arrumar problemas. Porque era isso que um filho representava para mim: problemas e mais problemas. E, claro, eu não pretendo ter _mais_ problemas em minha vida adulta._

_- É um golpe terrível para elas. - Kate continuou e eu me atentei ao fato de que ela não se incluíra nesse grupo de mulheres. - E não são todas que conseguem aceitar uma adoção._

_- E você? - perguntei._

_- O que tem eu?_

_- Não quer filhos também?_

_- Sinceramente? Eu não creio que tenha capacidade de criar uma criança, mal consigo cuidar de mim mesma! - ela riu. - E não é apenas dar à luz, tem que educar, por de castigo, ficar em cima o tempo todo... Dá muito trabalho e eu não sei se consigo lidar com isso..._

_Essa era a minha garota. Sorri de lado e ela corou, como sempre fazia._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

**Filhos nunca foram minha prioridade, mas quando se cresce em uma sociedade que dá importância à quantidade de filhos que você tem, essa questão se torna inevitável. Porém, quando você encontra a pessoa que ama e com quem quer passar o resto de sua vida, você _quer _ter filhos, quer compartilhar essa alegria com a pessoa. Eu queria isso... Mas eu não poderia dá-los à Edward.**

Realmente não foi fácil dormir depois daquela notícia. Não preguei os olhos uma única vez na noite e eu sabia que Edward também não. Ele ficou sussurrando a música que havia composto especialmente para mim até que o sol decidisse iluminar o quarto através das cortinas brancas e compridas.

- Logo Alice virá _socar _a porta para brincar de salão de beleza comigo. - suspirei.

- Você não precisa fazer o que não quer, Bella.

Minhas costas estavam contra o peito de Edward e seu braço envolvia minha cintura. Da melhor maneira que consegui, virei-me sem acertar o cotovelo nele e o encarei.

- Sempre pensei que fosse incapaz de amar... - nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando. - Antes de um certo cavalheiro dar as caras, abrindo o tempo ruim de Forks, eu pensava estar fadada a me casar sem amor e achei que não havia saída. Mas eu não estava totalmente infeliz com isso, simplesmente acabei aceitando.

- Não estava infeliz? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - O certo cavalheiro poderia jurar que a bela dama não estava nada contente com a vida que lhe fora imposta.

- Porque o cavalheiro conquistou a tal "dama" desde o início, mesmo ela sendo estupidamente teimosa para admitir. Não estava infeliz por não conhecer a verdadeira felicidade. Mas quando ele a fez descobrir que queria viver, que queria amar e ser amada... Ela descobriu que o que estava por vir, era pior que a morte. Ele a fez ver que ela não precisava se impor uma vida cheia de tristezas e torturas... Ela também amou o cavalheiro, não por um único olhar, mas foi eterno depois disso. E posso ser incapaz de te dar bebês com sua carinha e dividir esse mundo com você, mas... Eu te amo, meu lindo cavalheiro, e não quero mais pensar nas coisas que não podemos ter ou fazer ou o que já passou, só quero imaginar o que nos espera lá na frente...

De onde tirei tudo isso? Eu nunca fora do tipo sentimental ou que sabia ser carinhosa, aprendi desde pequena que se manter afastada era a única maneira de não se machucar. Renée amou Charlie, mas ele a deixou quebrada para sempre. E falar de mim mesma na terceira pessoa chegava a ser meio doentio.

Edward ficou por mais uns segundos sem reação nenhuma, apenas ali: parado com uma cara de paisagem enquanto eu fiquei à espera de uma confissão de amor bonitinha. Uma confissão que não veio.

- Você está bem? - perguntei.

- Você disse isso mesmo?

Quando rolei os olhos, um sorriso bobo foi nascendo no canto de seus lábios e os olhos de um verde tão magnífico cintilaram em minha direção.

- Te espero no altar, minha bela dama? - não era bem isso que esperava ouvir...

Levantei da cama rapidamente ou a preguiça me faria ficar ali para sempre, na roda dos braços de Edward. E eu sabia que não iria adiantar ficar chateada com ele, pois até onde eu o conhecia, ele devia estar aprontando alguma. _Acho _que ele não deixaria essa passar. Peguei a barrinha da minha camisola e fiz a pose que me ensinaram desde pequena, como se o cumprimentasse.

- Sim senhor! - sorri. - Agora, é melhor você zarpar daqui imediatamente e procurar o Jasper para que ele o distraia a manhã toda.

- Pelo que me lembre, este era o meu quarto!

- Você falou muitíssimo bem: ele _era _seu. Agora... Vá!

Ele bufou alto e se enrolou nos lençóis, resmungando coisas sobre eu pagá-lo mais tarde. Saiu dando passadinhas curtas, limitadas pelo lençol quase enrolado em seus calcanhares. Segurei o riso até que ele estivesse totalmente fora do quarto e então tentei rir baixinho daquela cena: ele com o peito nu, enrolado no lençol branco da cintura para baixo e quase tropeçando nas pontas, o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o normal e o rosto com as marcas da fronha do travesseiro. Se Esme o pegasse no corredor...

Tomei um susto quando ele voltou correndo para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

- O que houve?

- Carlisle. - foi o bastante para que eu entendesse. - Posso, pelo menos, colocar alguma roupa?

- Tudo bem, metade do quarto ainda é seu, aparentemente. - ele continuou me olhando. - Eu juro que não vou espiar enquanto você troca de roupa!

- Bom mesmo, porque agora quem vai fazer greve sou eu. Você vai ter isso aqui - apontou para o próprio corpo. - só depois que a festa acabar!

Era inacreditável. Edward fazendo greve? Em que ponto chegamos, meu Deus? Homens...

Logo que ele saiu, Alice entrou no quarto como um tiro. Suas mãos estavam sobrecarregadas com toda sua parafernália de maquiadora e o pior: ela tinha um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. O que ela chamava de momento mágico, eu chamava de tortura.

- Edward está fazendo greve. - resmunguei e ela riu. - O quê?

- Só espero que Jasper não se junte à causa dele!

- Não tem sentido...

- Bells, eu pedi para que os homens se arrumassem na casa de Emmett, assim vamos ter mais privacidade em arrumar o vestido e tudo o mais. - ela explicou. - E tem mais.

- Manda, nada mais me assusta depois de ver Edward fazendo greve de sexo. - assim que disse isso, corei fortemente, fazendo minha cunhada rir alto.

- Eu ousei.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Aliás, eu tive medo de entender.

- No seu vestido... - ela cantarolou e só pude arregalar meus olhos. - Sim, sim, sim! Eu ousei, usei e abusei! Mas não se preocupe, não ficou nada muito diferente do seu primeiro vestido de noiva...

- Allie, eu disse que não queria nada parecido com o primeiro para que não me lembrasse daquele casamento com James!

- O que ela quer dizer é que... - Esme entrou no quarto carregando o vestido ainda embalado e minha mãe entrou atrás com a caixa do sapato. - É que ele ficou tão aberto quanto o primeiro.

- Não sei se estou gostando disso, Esme.

- Calma, bebê. - Renée sorriu de lado. - Tenho certeza que você vai adorá-lo! Eu mesma quase chorei quando o vi!

E eu? Choraria de emoção ou de aflição?

Alice tinha as mãos tão delicadas quanto Renée e eu quase pude tirar um cochilo enquanto ela me preparava. O ritual não mudara desde a última vez. Quando terminou, Alice quase implorou para que eu evitasse me olhar nos espelhos enquanto ela ia se arrumar antes de me ajudar com meu próprio vestido. Ficar encarando as paredes pode ser incrivelmente monótono, então saí para o corredor - apenas de cinta liga e lingerie - e fui até o quarto da minha madrinha, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhas na casa.

- Oh, meu Deus! Isabella! - uma voz masculina berrou atrás de mim e eu quase me senti desfalecer ao reconhecer a quem ela pertencia: Carlisle.

- Me desculpa! - berrei, já correndo e entrando na primeira porta que avistei; o coração martelando nos ouvidos. - Achei que Alice e eu estivéssemos sozinhas... Perdão.

- Eu voltei para buscar a gravata que o Edward esqueceu... - ele murmurou, provavelmente ainda envergonhado em flagrar a nora desfilando seminua no corredor. - Eu vou indo e, não se preocupe, trancarei a porta da frente e vocês duas terão privacidade.

Encostei contra a porta, rezando para que ele saísse logo.

- E... Isabella?

- Sim?

- Me desculpe por isso. Até mais.

Contei seus passos sumindo e a porta da frente ser batida. Era só o que me faltava!

Cheguei ao quarto de Alice e contei-lhe meu embaraço e ela nada disse, pois estava mais ocupada rindo da minha trapalhada. E eu estava ocupada demais olhando seu lindo vestido de madrinha que, claro, era totalmente diferente e ainda assim lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Alice estava, para todos os efeitos, maravilhosa e me perguntei como Heidi poderia ser. Poderia ela ser tão linda quanto todos os outros Cullen que eu conhecia?

- Alice? É verdade que essa sua prima, Heidi, é como Jessica me contou? – eu estava um pouco desconfortável por perguntar assim de sua prima.

- Não sei o que Jessica deve ter te contado, mas com certeza ela deve ter exagerado um_ pouco_. – ela respondeu sem nem tirar o olhos das tiras de sua sandália de salto _extremamente _alto. – As duas nunca se deram muito bem por causa do Edward, mas é verdade que minha prima não é conhecida por ter uma reputação muito boa ou por ser uma mulher humilde, ela pensa que é um pouquinho melhor que os outros.

Imaginei o quanto seria esse "pouquinho" e voltei a atenção para o mais importante:

- O que Edward tem a ver com isso?

- Jessica é paranoica, acredita que todas as mulheres do planeta têm uma queda pelo meu irmão. – eu tive que rir, pois concordava com Jessica. – Você entendeu, mocinha... Ela só gosta de manter qualquer uma afastada de Edward e, é por esse mesmo motivo, que ela odeia Tânya. Afinal, como ela conseguiria separar a secretária do chefe?

Pigarreei, tentando mudar de assunto. O fato de Tânya conhecer Edward _muito bem – _como ela mesma dissera – era difícil de engolir. Eu tinha feito questão de não convidar a loira morango para o casamento, mas algo me dizia que ela não precisaria de um convite para arruinar minha festa na primeira oportunidade e, dessa vez, eu estaria preparada para ela.

- Agora que eu já estou pronta, vamos te vestir com o Coringa.

- Coringa? - inquiri.

- Exato. - ela deu uma piscadela inocente. - Para matar o jogo.

Rolei os olhos para o apelido do vestido. Ele podia ser lindo, mas... Combinaria comigo? Aliás, como ele era? Eu nem fazia ideia!

- Eu gostaria de poder colocar uma venda em seus olhos. O choque seria maior! – ela riu. – Seja uma boa menininha e fecha eles pela Tia Alice, está bem? Se você não obedecer, a Tia Allie vai ficar muito furiosa com você e vai te por de castigo depois!

- Quer parar de falar comigo como se eu fosse criança? – sorri.

- Minha menininha vai se casar! – ela fungou, tentando conter as lágrimas. – De novo!

- Alice! – resmunguei.

Fechei os olhos como ela mandara e ela colocou algo que identifiquei como um pequeno espartilho e o apertou tanto que eu quase tive dificuldade em respirar normalmente. Eu reclamei que aquilo nunca mais iria sair e ela apenas riu, sem diminuir o aperto.

- Ele vai te deixar com uma postura perfeita, Bella. Percebe que ele só vai do quadril até embaixo dos seios? Assim, ninguém vai vê-lo.

Ofeguei. O quão _aberto _seria o Coringa?

Senti quando ela o puxou pelo meu corpo e ele foi se adaptando às minhas curvas – não que fossem muitas ou salientes -, e eu fiz um movimento estranho com os braços, como se tateasse, procurando por algo. Algo que eu não encontrei.

- Onde estão as mangas, Alice?

- Fique quietinha e se comporte, preciso arrumá-lo.

Pelo que pude perceber, ele não tinha mangas e nenhum tipo de renda que escondesse meus ombros ou qualquer coisa acima do meu colo. Céus! Continuei de olhos fechados, mas a tentação de abri-los e me olhar no espelho era muito maior do que minha força de vontade. Pisquei ao ver meu reflexo. Quem era aquela ali, parada e me encarando daquela maneira surpresa?

- Isabella, sua curiosa! – Allie ralhou. – Eu disse para...!

- Eu... Eu...

Foi muito difícil formular alguma sentença. Eu estava perplexa comigo mesma e não deu outra: pela primeira vez, eu senti lágrimas se formarem por um vestido de noiva. Ergui a cabeça e encarei o teto, numa tentativa de não deixar as lágrimas borrarem a maquiagem perfeita que a minha linda cunhada, madrinha, estilista e melhor amiga havia feito. Estava completamente irreconhecível e, mesmo tendo o colo e os ombros desnudos, eu havia adorado cada mínimo detalhe daquele vestido.

- Você está perfeitamente... – Alice me avaliou com um sorriso brincalhão, à procura de uma palavra adequada. – Perfeita! Não há outra palavra para te descrever!

- Graças a quem? – ri. – Onde está o véu e a grinalda?

- Quem disse que você vai usá-los? – ela fez uma carinha sapeca. – Esme te deu isto aqui.

Ela procurou por algo em cima da penteadeira, que estava apinhada com seus produtos de beleza, e voltou com uma pequenina tiara, cheia de brilhantes. Prendeu-a no topo dos meus cabelos que estavam em um coque todo enfeitado e eu estava pronta.

- Não é de diamantes, mas ficou linda.

Como se eu estivesse preocupada se haviam ou não diamantes incrustrados na tiara que eu ganhara de presente da minha adorável sogra. Isso não mudaria nada.

- Ela usou no casamento? – perguntei.

- Não. Você nunca se perguntou por que Edward tem o sobrenome Masen e eu não? - na verdade, eu nunca tinha realmente pensado sobre aquele detalhe. - Masen era o sobrenome da mãe de Edward, Elizabeth Masen e essa tiara ela ganhou da mãe para usar no casamento com Carlisle...

Ela me explicou tudo o que sabia sobre a mãe de Edward e eu fiquei imaginando como seria Elizabeth Masen. Ela seria tão doce quanto Esme? Se estivesse viva, seria tão boa comigo quanto a madrasta de Edward? Sua história era triste e me peguei pensando o porquê de ele não me contar sobre sua mãe antes; talvez fosse doloroso.

Já passara do meio dia e eu fiquei ouvindo todos os detalhes da lua-de-mel de Alice, detalhes que ela achara melhor não contar para os pais.

- O carro já está pronto. Vamos, segunda noiva mais linda do mundo?

- Segunda? – perguntei.

- A primeira sou eu, claro! Quer dizer, nós duas podemos dividir o primeiro lugar, que tal?

Novamente eu senti aquela sensação de efervescência no estômago e a boca do mesmo se comprimiu. Desta vez não era um enjoo de gravidez - infelizmente -, era apenas o nervoso em imaginar o que estava me aguardando, em tudo o que eu faria naquele dia... E se eu tropeçasse em direção ao altar, como fizera há algum tempo atrás?

Alice me entregou o buquê de frésias e me ajudou a entrar no Rolls Royce alugado,que era a febre dos anos 50, e sentou ao meu lado. Ela tagarelou o caminho todo - da residência dos Cullen até o salão de festas -, sem me deixar respirar, o que eu agradeci em silêncio: precisava me concentrar em outras coisas para que não acabasse correndo ou dando um grito histérico. O portão de entrada estava entreaberto e eu pude ver o caminho ladeado com arranjos de flores brancas e algumas vermelhas.

Havia um parque maravilhoso do outro lado da rua, muito parecido com as fotos que Charlie me trouxera de suas viagens à Nova Iorque - fotos do Central Park. Eu sempre fora encantada por aquelas imagens e, se pudesse, viajaria até _Big Apple _apenas para conhecer Central Park, que ficava no centro de Manhattan. Respirei bem fundo algumas vezes e notei Renée correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto carregava um dos arranjos. Seu vestido rosa claro era um pouco infantil, mas ficara bonito nela.

- Está pronta? - Alice perguntou.

- Não.

- Então vamos! - ela sorriu, fingindo não me ouvir.

Carlisle me levaria até o altar, sob o som da marcha nupcial de Felix Mendelssohn. Senti as orelhas e todo o rosto esquentar demais ao olhá-lo nos olhos, a recente vergonha ainda viva em minha mente. Ele também parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas continuou sendo todo educado comigo, como se nunca tivesse acontecido absolutamente nada naquela manhã. Avisou que todos estavam preparados e que Edward estava quase tendo um acesso de tão nervoso que estava. Ri; nem sempre ele conseguia manter a pose de calma.

Meu sogro me estendeu a mão e eu me enganchei nele, mais uma vez me concentrando em minha respiração.

- Carlisle? - murmurei. - Se eu tropeçar, não me deixe cair.

- Eu estou com você, não se preocupe.

Lágrimas quase saltaram dos meus olhos ao ver que Carlisle estava ali para substituir meu pai. Ainda que Charlie não tenha sido o melhor pai do mundo, ou o mais compreensivo, ele ainda era o meu pai e eu sempre tivera o sonho de ser levada ao altar por ele, mesmo sendo umas cinquenta vezes.

- Bella, você está um pouco pálida... - ele falou. - Quer esperar mais um pouco?

- Só... Me entregue à Edward, por favor.

Ele assentiu e começou a me conduzir em direção ao grande salão. Paramos nas portas e deram sinal para que a marcha começasse. Enquanto íamos entrando, preferi olhar os detalhes ao redor antes de olhar diretamente nos olhos de Edward. O teto possuía uma abóbada linda e haviam poucas cadeiras - apenas para a família mesmo - e era tudo num misto de branco e vermelho-sangue. Devo admitir que ficara muito bonito, ainda mais com as frésias ao longo do caminho que eu e Carlisle seguimos.

Rosalie também estava lá, assim como Angela, Ben e... Billy Black? Olhei melhor ao redor e notei que tinham mais algumas pessoas que vieram de Forks. Sorri ao vê-los reunidos ali.

Mas meus olhos não se depararam por muito tempo nesses detalhes; corri o olhar rapidamente para quem me importava: Edward Anthony Cullen. Ele estava mais lindo que o normal - se isso fosse possível! - com seu smoking e seu maravilhoso sorriso de lado, como se estivesse orgulhoso com o que estava vendo... Seus olhos verdes cravados nos meus. O homem que eu amava estava me esperando. Eu seria capaz de correr até ele, sem me importar com os outros olhando, nem com meu salto ridiculamente alto; apenas correria até cair em seus braços e ali ficar para o resto da eternidade.

E, para minha maior surpresa, quem estava no altar para reger a cerimômia era o padre Berton, o mesmo do meu casamento com James. Num passado agora distante.

Carlisle me entregou para Edward e os dois se cumprimentaram com sorrisos cúmplices e a cerimônia começou. Não que eu quisesse comparar um casamento com o outro, mas nesse eu chorei sem parar, como se fosse para compensar as lágrimas não derramadas no primeiro. Meu coração estava acelerado e não tinha sinal de diminuir a velocidade tão cedo.

Padre Berton me perguntou se eu aceitava Edward e eu respondi com a voz embargada pelo choro, mas quando a pergunta foi feita à ele, ouvi um sonoro e orgulhoso "Sim, eu aceito!".

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. - ele sorriu com suas bochechas gordinhas que lhe davam um ar infantil. - Pode beijar a noiva.

_Era _para ser apenas um beijo rápido e singelo, mas eu - sem querer - me esqueci de que estávamos em um 'local público' e fiz cara feia quando Edward se afastou, rindo junto com os outros convidados. A meu pedido, Alice cancelou a chuva de arroz, então apenas saímos para o jardim que estava todo decorado e possuía uma pista de dança, junto com todas as mesas dos convidados. Mais frésias pendiam das redes sobre a pista onde dançaríamos a valsa.

- Eu vou tropeçar, Edward. - sussurrei enquanto ele me guinchava até a pista. - Sabe como sou desprovida de coordenação motora!

- Como foi que você disse aquela vez...? Que exerce uma atração forte sobre o chão?

- _Apenas _sobre ele. - corrigi.

- Mais uma vez, senhora Cullen, eu vou ter que discordar da senhora. - seu sorriso só aumentou e ele me guiou. - E a tiara da minha mãe só seria repassada para uma mulher que fosse digna de usá-la. Ficou linda, como sempre, Bells.

Parecia que eu não estava sequer tocando no chão, era mais como se eu flutuasse ou pisasse em uma nuvem. Suas mãos grandes e firmes em meu quadril eram o apoio que eu precisava para fazer passos antes nunca experimentados. Era uma delícia dançar com Edward Cullen. Pena que a valsa era curta demais.

- Vem, quero te apresentar para minha madrinha.

Suspirei ao ver aquela morena, alta e esguia, se aproximar de nós. Seu vestido era muito parecido com o de Alice, mas parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela. Emmett também estava perto, porém, ele parecia compenetrado em alguma conversa com Rosalie Hale. Royce não estava com a melhor cara e eu não podia culpá-lo; sua namorada era simplesmente a mais linda da festa.

- Heidi! - Edward chamou. - Essa aqui é...

- Isabella Swan. - ela resmungou.

- Cullen. - eu corrigi, sem sorrir.

- Pois é, Tânya me contou sobre você. - ela me avaliou. - Mas creio que ela exagerou a seu respeito. No fim das contas, você não é verde e nem tem braços a mais.

Edward e eu ficamos desconfortáveis e ele ia protestar, quando eu o interrompi.

- Foi um prazer ter conhecido uma Cullen, mas se me der licença, eu tenho pessoas mais importantes que precisam da minha atenção. Obrigada por ter aceitado o convite e até mais tarde.

Sem esperar resposta, agarrei a mão de Edward e o puxei para longe da prima. Nem sequer me senti irritada com o comentário dela, apenas fiquei brava com o fato de Tânya ter falado a meu respeito. E o pior de tudo: Tânya Denali estava bem na minha frente.

- Olá, Edward. - ela sorriu, ignorando minha presença.

Instintivamente eu me encolhi internamente. Ela era a loira perfeita. Mas eu havia prometido...

- Tânya, por favor... - ele me olhou de lado e voltou a sorrir para a loira e repetiu o que eu tinha dito: - Obrigado por ter aceitado o convite e até mais tarde.

Foi a vez dele me arrastar, desta vez de volta para a pista de dança.

- Quem a convidou? - perguntei.

- Acho que ela mesma se convidou. Mas a 'imensa' população de Forks está aqui por minha culpa, devo confessar.

_Todo o meu amor, eu te dou todo o meu amor..._

_O céu pode cair, meu amor,_

- Creio que senti felicidade irromper da senhora enquanto dançava a valsa mais cedo... Estou errado?

_Agora que você está finalmente aqui, meu coração pertence a você..._

- Está. - fechei os olhos e encostei minha testa contra seu peito largo. - Não foi apenas na dança, eu estou muito feliz com tudo. Obrigada.

- Pelo quê, pode-se saber?

- Por me amar...

_Eu esperei toda a minha vida para dar-lhe todo o meu amor!_

- Não agradeça, meu amor é todinho seu, senhora Cullen. - ele riu. - Aliás, agora aquele pequeno lago não serve mais aos propósitos de Emmett...

- Que lago?

Ele me explicou que Emm havia colocado cisnes brancos no pequeno lago da propriedade apenas para fazer piada, dizendo que além do nome¹, eles andavam igual à mim. Tive que rir baixinho e escondi novamente meu rosto contra o peito de Edward, mas ele puxou meu queixo e olhou fundo nos meus olhos antes de me beijar, ao som de _All My Love - Patty Page, _antes de começar a tocar _Fascination - Jane Morgan_. E assim nós ficamos por alguns minutos: apenas abraçados e ouvindo as músicas mais tocadas nas rádios daquele ano. E era tão bom que, por um minuto, esqueci que estávamos rodeados de pessoas.

_Fascínio virando amor,_

_Isso era fascínio, eu sei, e poderia ter acabado ali mesmo no início..._

_Apenas um olhar de passagem, apenas um romance breve,_

_E eu poderia ter seguido meu caminho com o coração vazio_...

Sorri largamente, voltando a me apertar contra aquele que eu poderia chamar agora de 'meu marido'.

_Vê-lo sozinho com a luz da lua acima,_

_Então, eu toquei sua mão e no momento seguinte o beijei,_

_O fascínio virando amor..._

_Era fascínio._

Incrivelmente, o dia passara rápido até demais. E, já de noite, Edward juntou os convidados para fazer um brinde. Enroscou os dedos nos meus e me puxou para perto de si antes de chamar a atenção.

Com uma taça de champanhe na mão, ele falou, sem tirar o sorriso de orelha a orelha que parecia pregado em seu rosto:

- Bom, antes de tudo, quero agradecer a todos e a cada um de vocês por esse dia tão prazeroso. Mas tenho umas palavrinhas para algumas pessoas em especial... - pigarreou. - Renée Swan, minha adorável sogra, e que me deu todo o apoio desde o início. Obrigado por aceitar vir para Londres comigo.

Alguns aplausos e Renée ficou toda corada, com seus olhos claros cintilando devido às lágrimas. Suas bochechas da cor do vestido.

- Ao meu pequenino anãozinho de jardim... - Edward falou, arrancando risadas e Alice o metralhou com os olhos. - Que organizou tudo, mesmo querendo leões e coisas malucas, e que sempre foi uma excelente amiga para Bella. Alice, você é a melhor irmã e amiga que alguém poderia sonhar em ter e eu estou grato por ter dividido toda a minha infância com você. Te adoro, meu chaveirinho, e "ai" do Jasper se ele não souber te tratar como a rainha que você é!

- Eu e o Eddie vamos arrancar o couro do loirinho! - Emmett gargalhou e Jasper voltou a se encolher, como da primeira vez.

- McCarty! - Edward apontou para o grandão, fazendo ele suspirar algo como "Agora ferrou!" - Pois é, você não vai escapar hoje...! Sabe, foram tantas experiências de quase-morte com você, que já perdi as contas! Nós quase causamos ataques cardíacos em Esme e Carlisle, mas (me desculpe, pai e mãe!) valeu a pena. Você me tirou a sanidade, mas sempre esteve comigo. É um grande amigo, obrigado.

- Ah, assim eu vou chorar, Cullen! - eu tive que rir com essa imagem.

- Esme e Carlisle... Mamãe e papai. Apenas não há palavras para vocês dois. Meus exemplos de vida e razão de hoje eu ser quem sou. Vocês formaram meu caráter e me ensinaram como um homem deve agir, como um homem de verdade deve se portar. Me mostraram que a família vem acima dos negócios e me ensinaram os verdadeiros valores. Se hoje eu sou alguém digno, é por causa de vocês. Eu os amo e nunca vou deixar de dizer isso.

Mais uma vez eu fiquei totalmente sem graça. Edward era todo carinhoso com os pais e gritava para todos ouvirem que ele os amava e se importava com eles. No entanto, Renée nunca recebera uma declaração minha e, mesmo assim, nunca me cobrou e nem jogou em minha cara o quão desnaturada eu fui.

- E, é claro... Como eu iria me esquecer de você? - ele me olhou como se me reverenciasse. - A mulher que me deu um coração capaz de amar.

Antes que ele terminasse de falar, eu já estava chorando e sentindo as bochechas pegando fogo.

- Que me fez ver através das minhas falhas, que ganhou todo o meu respeito e admiração... A mulher que me deixou com um sorriso bobo, um olhar vridrado e um coração mole apaixonado. Isabella, eu já te disse uma vez antes: te amei por um único olhar, naquele parque onde você quase caiu, e meu amor foi seu desde então. Sei que meu sentimento por você é eterno, pois eu me preocupo com você acima de tudo, acima de mim mesmo. Dizem que um coração é capaz de amar mais de um pessoa, mas o meu não. Ele se entregou totalmente a você e jamais se entregaria para outra mulher. Você é a única que eu amo e é com você que eu quero construir uma vida, é ao seu lado que eu quero acordar todas as manhãs. Isabella, você aceitou ser minha esposa e eu juro que a farei feliz para o resto de nossas vidas.

A música _When - Kalin Twins _soou e eu fiz questão de dançar aquela última música. Meu corpo estava esgotado, mas o esforço valeria.

_Quando você sorri, quando sorri para mim, _

_Bem, eu sei que nosso amor será para sempre_

_Quando você me beija,_

_Eu não quero jamais dizer boa noite._

Edward me rodava e nós, praticamente, dávamos piruetas, na medida do possível com o Coringa.

- E, para o caso da senhora não saber, eu adorei o detalhe azul no seu vestido... - ele riu, dando um beijo estalado no meu pescoço.

- Pelo visto, o Coringa matou o jogo. - brinquei, lembrando das palavras da minha cunhada maluca.

_Eu preciso de você, eu quero você perto de mim_

_Eu te amo_

_Sim, eu te amo e espero que você me ouça_

_Quando eu digo que você será minha!_

_Se você quiser, eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem... Quando você for minha._

_...Quando você for minha..._

E eu era dele com a maior das alegrias.

Agora nós já não éramos mais o centro das atenções. Algumas pessoas ainda dançavam, presas com seus parceiros em sua própria bolha de amor, outras apenas estava sentadas enquanto comiam, conversam e davam gostosas risadas. Nós dois também ficamos alheios ao mundo.

- Sabe... Eu estava tendo um pensamento realmente tentador. - Edward murmurou, sem parar de me guiar.

A palavra 'tentador' me lembrou de sua recente greve e eu gemi com desgosto. Ele interpretou isso como um incentivo a falar mais.

- Que tal se eu sequestrasse a noiva...?

Olhei para ele, apenas para me certificar de que ouvira certo. Me sequestrar e levar para onde? Para fazer o quê?

- Acho que a noiva gostaria muito de ser sequestrada. Mas para onde o terrível noivo a levaria?

Ele olhou para os lados com a típica cara de suspeito por um crime, e seus olhos brilharam como os de uma criança que está prestes a fazer algo que sabe que é errado, mas que é incapaz de resistir, assumindo o risco de ficar de castigo. Pegou minha mão e saímos correndo.

Não dá para correr com um vestido de noiva e um salto alto, mas eu fiz o melhor que pude. Infelizmente, todos os convidados nos viram correndo para os portões.

- Bella! Edward! - ouvi Alice chamar. - Onde pensam que estão indo?

- Até mais, Allie! - Edward gritou por cima do ombro e, quando passamos pelo portão, ele o fechou às nossas costas. - Será que eles vão nos seguir?

- Provavelmente.

- Então vamos!

Ainda devia ser umas nove horas da noite, então haviam várias pessoas passeando pelo parque que ficava do outro lado da rua. Todos viraram as cabeças para olhar os dois malucos que corriam com trajes de noivos. Meu vestido ululando atrás de mim. Quase tropecei na minha própria saia e Edward me pegou no colo, seus cabelos úmidos pelo suor, já que a noite estava muito quente. Ele riu durante toda a nossa caminhada até os bancos de madeira que ficavam no lado mais escuro do parque.

Ele me colocou no chão e respirou fundo.

- Eu preciso voltar a fazer exercícios. - murmurou.

- E agora, o que fazemos? - perguntei, tentando ajeitar o vestido e a pequena tiara.

- Como nem todo plano é perfeito...

- O que quer dizer com isso, Edward?

- Bem, eu planejei a fuga, mas não arquitetei o "depois". Nem sabia se você ia aceitar fugir comigo!

Eu ri toda boba enquanto olhava ele. Como poderia cogitar que uma mulher seria capaz de não fugir com Edward Cullen. Cheguei pertinho dele e sussurrei:

- Mas eu te segui sem hesitar, meu marido.

- Pena que não podemos viajar em lua-de-mel antes de resolver tudo em Forks...

- Chega. Só pense no agora e em como é bom estarmos assim: sem pensar nos problemas.

Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Já disse que amo você?

- Já sim, mas não foi nem de longe o suficiente!

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Temos toda uma vida pela frente e você vai ouvir isso todos os dias!

Nem consegui responder mais nada. Minha boca era cativa da sua, minha mente e meu coração estavam inflamados e consumidos pelo momento: Eu estava casada com o amor da minha vida.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Chegava a ser opressor ler esses momentos cor-de-rosa entre os meus avós. Minha avó descrevia com tantos detalhes, que era quase impossível não se imaginar dentro da cena e Kate sempre derramava lágrimas solitárias. Eu não conseguia ser romântico com ela, como Kate merecia. Mas eu poderia mudar mais, não poderia?_

_Tinha deixado minha garota em sua casa e, apenas por querer um tempo sozinho, caminhei até o parque onde tudo havia começado, com Isabella tropeçando._

_O burburinho das garotas falando sobre mim era irritante, mas eu ignorei como sempre fizera. As nuvens carregadas de Forks estavam escurecendo a tarde e me imaginei em um lugar com um Sol escaldante, com protetor solar e muita Coca-Cola gelada._

_- Hey, Black! - era Jared._

_Kate pedira que eu fosse legal com ele, mas era tão difícil!_

_- Oi. Tudo bem?_

_- Tudo indo... Bom, até mais._

_- Já vai? - ergui uma sobrancelha._

_- Tem gente me esperando, só vou dar mais uma volta na pista._

_Ele nem esperou eu falar mais nada e já estava bem longe. Resmungando sozinho, caminhei até uma barraquinha de Pretzels._

_- Ai, que porcaria! - uma mulher reclamou, bem atrás de mim e voltei para ver a velha pegando, com alguma dificuldade, as moedas que havia derrubado no chão. - Desgraçadinhas!_

_- Que mau exemplo, vovó! - ri alto e ela apenas sorriu. _

_Ajudei-a a pegar todas as moedas 'fujonas' e ela me olhou para agredecer. Seus olhos eram idênticos àqueles que eu vira em uma foto certa vez._

_- Obrigada, rapaz. Aceita um Pretzel? É por minha conta!_

_Será que era ela...?_

_- Vó! A senhora disse que não ia mais comer pretzels! - Jared veio correndo em nossa direção. - Que feio, dona Alice!_

_Oh, meu Deus. Eu estava sem reação._

* * *

**_Tudo bem que o vestido da Bellinha não é exatamente o modelo com que as mulheres dos anos 50 costumavam se casar, mas estamos falando da Dona Alice, certo? ;)_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Lu Bass: _**_Vampiros? hahaha Não, não vamos ter criaturas sobrenaturais na Fic, mas o resto... Bom, só lendo mesmo! Beijos ;*_

**_Linii iih: _**_Você apareceu *-*' Colocar um flash sobre quem, exatamente? Acho que sobre a distância entre Alice e Robert trataremos no próximo capítulo :D Ainda nãp está acabando, acho que vai passar dos 50 capítulos rsrs Beijos e vê se consegue aparecer mais vezes \o/_

**_Ssika: _**_Seja bem vinda! Obrigada e... Oh, my Gosh! Você gosta de InuYasha? *o*_

**_Rafaela: _**_Olá e seja bem vinda! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e até o próximo, beijo! =)_

**_Nanny: _**_Agora guenta-coração! hahaha Beijos, minha frésia!_

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Eita, outra leitora atenta! kk É, vou contar mais sobre esse 'silêncio' da Kate nos capítulos que estão por vir e você vai entender o porquê dela não falar com todas as letras ;D_

**_DaysCullenB . S: _**_Olá, leitora nova! Tudo bem? rs Obrigada por tudo e parece que vou sanar sua curiosidade no próximo capítulo ;D Beijo! _

**_jojo: _**_Estou sim, depois de muito remédio eu melhorei! rsrs Tudo o que posso dizer é que nesse 'angu' entre o Rob e John, tem uma garota envolvida, mas não é a Kate ^^ Beijinhos._

**_Criis: _**_Acho que agora eu consegui mandar... Dê uma olhada e me avisa depois, okay? Beijo, minha cabrita!_

**_Lyka: _**_Não fale besteiras, dona Amanda! Cruzes! Eu jamais abandonaria vocês! *-*_

**_Priscila Cullen: _**_Logo, logo, eu resolvo esse enigma por vocês ;) No próximo já tem a Allie com o Rob =D_

**_swan's: _**_Ain, obrigadinha, Mel! Beijinhos fofos para ti também! =*_

**_Vitoria: _**_Separar, largar, fugir de casa, matar os pais... hahah Logo vamos ver o que realmente aconteceu! kk Titia Kate vai ter um treco, isso sim! Casamento de preto...? Sinistro =O Nem sei direito o que me deixou de cama, foi tudo ao mesmo tempo: febre alta, tosse, alergia e mais um monte de coisa o.o Mas eu sou feita de aço! hahaha Já estou tão bem como sempre, obrigada ;)_

**_Até quarta-feira que vem com a tia-vovó Alice e nosso pequeno Robert Black Cullen *-*_**

**_Beijos e tenham um bom fim de semana! ;*_**


	37. Cullen

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Olha eu aqui de novo com o capítulo do Rob com a Allie (e com o ego inflado pelas últimas reviews! haha). Boa leitura *-*

**Cullen**

* * *

_Oh, meu Deus. Eu estava sem reação._

_._

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Eu não sabia explicar como, mas eu sabia que Robert estava precisando de um tempo apenas com seus próprios pensamentos. Fora da escola e do horário de festas adolescentes bobos, ele vivia sozinho. Com os pais trabalhando o tempo todo, o avô incapacitado que morava relativamente longe, sem irmãos, apenas primas que preferiam manter distância... Mas quando eu passei a frequentar a casa dos Black Cullen, os pais dele acharam melhor começar a ficar mais em casa, trabalhando no pequeno escritório que ficava no começo do corredor, para ficarem de olho em nós dois. E eu ficava extremamente corada quando lembrava dos motivos deles; como poderiam pensar que uma garota como eu poderia fazer 'isso' com o filho deles? Não que ele não fosse bonito o bastante, mas será que eles achavam que eu me renderia tão fácil assim?

Eles achavam que eu não percebia, mas estavam enganados. A porta do escritório vivia aberta e, se você passasse por ali e olhasse para dentro, o sr. Jacob ou a dona Reneesme estava te encarando com atenção. Chegava a ser uma marcação desconfortável porque, mesmo sem colocarem regras explícitas sobre manter a porta do quarto aberta ou qualquer outra coisa, eles continuavam perscrutando com seus olhos de águias. Eu preferi que Robert não contasse para eles exatamente o que havia entre nós, mas fiz isso tardiamente - ela já dera com a língua nos dentes.

- Por que você contou para eles? Sem me consultar, ainda por cima! - esbravejei, notando ser nossa primeira grande briga como um casal.

- Desculpa, _mamãe. _- ele rolou os olhos com impaciência, um gesto típico do seu mau humor, eu só não sabia como os olhos claros não pulavam das órbitas quando ele fazia isso repetidas vezes.

- Pare com esse 'rolar de olhos'!

- Por que você vive me pedindo isso? - sua voz não era mais irônica, apenas curiosa. - Quero dizer, por que vive me _mandando_ parar com isso?

Contei o que pensava sobre suas órbitas estarem desgatadas.

- Eu faço isso quando você me irrita. - ele sorriu de lado. - O que acontece quase o tempo todo, mas tudo bem.

- Vou ignorar essa. - resmunguei enquanto procurava fazer carinho em sua nuca, seu ponto fraco.

Isso pode soar louco, mas as brigas eram sempre divertidas e acabavam em uma reconciliação sempre boa demais para o meu gosto. E, como eu sentia que ele precisava de um pouco de espaço, dei a desculpa de que precisava voltar para casa por causa da minha mãe. Fiquei observando pela janela do meu quarto seu carro, esperando que ele fosse embora, mas isso não aconteceu. Pelo contrário, ele caminhou até o parque que fora o ponto de encontro entre Isabella e Edward, Robert e eu.

Barry entrou de fininho no quarto e, achando que eu não o observava pelo canto dos olhos, foi subindo com lerdeza em minha cama.

- Você é tão sutil quanto um elefante... - sorri. - Pode ficar aí se quiser, seu labrador cor de sujeira.

Ele se ajeitou alegremente entre as cobertas e começou a mastigar a pata do Donald. Voltei minha atenção para o parque e, com certa apreensão, vi que Robert e Jared trocaram algumas palavras antes do garoto texano se afastar. Será que Robert tinha dispensado ele com mais palavras rudes? Ah, se eu pudesse colocar minhas mãos naquele pescocinho branco...! Eu iria insistir até que ele tratasse o parente com mais carinho, ah, se eu ia!

Desci as escadas e parei no jardim de casa vendo uma cena que não pensei que veria tão cedo: Robert encarando sua tia-avó, Alice Hale. O que eu devia fazer? Ir lá e dar apoio ao meu... Namorado? Ou eu deveria ficar aqui parada como uma boba, mas sem interromper o encontro de família?

Claro que eu fui sensata e, com muita sabedoria (devo dizer), atravessei a rua, disposta a interromper o momento deles.

Droga de curiosidade! Consegui me conter antes que eles me vissem, mas meus olhos não desgrudaram do rosto de Robert, que estava levemente pálido.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Alguém tinha que falar, certo? Mas... Quem é que tinha coragem para quebrar com aquele silêncio?

A senhora olhou para Jared e os dois me olharam em seguida. Talvez se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo com aquela cara de bobo e os olhos pregados na velha. Era difícil imaginar uma pequena e delicada garota que possuía uma bateria inesgotável escondida em algum lugar naquele corpo de mais de sessenta anos.

- Alice? - decidi abrir a boca para que não me achassem um completo maluco. - Mary Alice Hale Cullen?

- Parece que você sabe bem quem eu sou. - ela voltou o olhar para neto. - É seu amigo?

- É o namorado da minha amiga. - ele respondeu sem o menor embaraço, o que me fez constatar que ele não tinha nenhum interesse na minha garota, mas isso não me deixou nem um pouco aliviado. - Robert Black.

Impressão minha ou a mulher me olhou com um interesse ainda maior?

- Black? - ela me olhou como minha mãe, tentando ver além de mim.

- Eu me chamo Robert Black... Cullen.

Ela arregalou os olhos e Jared deixou o pretzel da avó cair na grama úmida, com a boca formando um grande "O". Sempre fui um alvo constante de atenção desde que me conheço por gente, mas esse tipo de atenção e o silêncio opressor me deixaram extremamente desconfortável. Abaixei um pouco o olhar e comecei a trocar o peso do corpo sobre meus pés, ou me balançando para frente e para trás, parecendo mais uma criancinha acuada.

- É claro! – ela murmurou, ainda me encarando daquele jeito penetrante. – Os olhos... Como eu não notei antes? Você tem os olhos dele, garoto!

- Vovó, do que a senhora está falando? – Jared não entendia o que estava acontecendo e alternava olhares entre a avó e eu, tentando não ser deixado de lado na nossa conversa 'estranhamente estranha'. - Ele tem os olhos de quem?

A pequena senhora não conseguia dizer nada, apenas continuava ali parada e com a boca aberta, sem tirar os olhos de mim, me avaliando da cabeça aos pés, o que chegava a ser bastante constrangedor.

- Sua avó é a irmã mais nova do meu avô. – expliquei para o loirinho que era meu parente distante.

Ele ficou com aquela cara de paisagem que me fez ter vontade de socá-lo para colocar as engrenagens enferrujadas de seu cérebro para funcionar. Quando ele se deu conta de nosso "distante" grau de parentesco, seus olhos voltaram a se arregalar.

- Eu não sabia que a pequena Reneesme tinha um filho! – Alice exclamou e bateu palminhas, esquecendo completamente de seu pretzel que escorregara das mãos do neto. – Como ela está? Você tem irmãos? Então ela continua casada com Jacob Black? Oh, meu Deus! São tantas perguntas que tenho para te fazer, mas tão pouco tempo! Garoto, você é o namorado da garota que não é a Catherine, certo? Kate, eu acho... Pois bem, venham os dois me visitarem na casa do meu neto em Seattle, e não me diga que é longe demais. Seattle fica aqui do _ladinho _de Forks!

Ela parou por um instante, procurando respirar e eu me sentia atordoado com toda aquela disposição. Devia esperar algo parecido se tratando de Alice Cullen.

- Pensei que... Que a senhora não fosse me dar atenção...

- E por que eu o ignoraria? Não fale asneiras, garoto! – ela riu.

Fiz cara feia para o fato de ela ficar me chamando de "garoto" o tempo todo. Eu tinha um nome, oras!

Jared coçou a nuca e começou a olhar para os lados, parecendo procurar alguém que gritasse bem alto o quanto eu estava desequilibrado e que estava mentindo sobre tudo isso. Mas ninguém gritou. Eu não era um maluco e muito menos um mentiroso – na maioria do tempo, claro.

- Kate...? – ele falou baixinho, olhando por cima do ombro.

Segui na direção do seu olhar e encontrei cabelos castanhos claros parcialmente escondidos atrás de uma das grandes árvores daquele parque. Minha garota parecia hesitante e tinha os olhos verdes cravados em mim. Não sei explicar direito, mas ver ela provocou uma sensação de alívio instantânea. Meu corpo relaxou e expulsou toda a tensão que se apossara de mim ao ver Alice Cullen.

Eu não estava sozinho.

Kate veio caminhando em nossa direção como a tartaruguinha que sempre fora, como se testasse nossa reação a cada passo dado, esperando que a mandássemos embora a qualquer momento. Ela era absurda às vezes, mas e daí? Era minha. Kate pegou a mão que eu havia estendido e, como fez na árvore, se escondeu atrás de mim, deixando apenas metade da cabeça aparecer atrás do meu ombro direito. Sorri ao notar que, de minha salvação, ela se tornara minha protegida contra os olhares curiosos. Bobinha.

- Olá, Kate! – Alice pigarreou e voltou a sorrir, algo que ela não conseguira deixar de fazer desde o momento que revelei meu nome. – Como vai a sua mãe? Ela não brigou com você aquele dia por eu ter te prendido em Seattle por tanto tempo?

- Não, não brigou...

Lembrei-me do dia em que, movido pelo ciúme infantil e irracional, decidi acabar com barreiras que erguera para me proteger da garota que aprendi a amar. Limpei a garganta e chacoalhei a cabeça, procurando me livrar das lembranças que aqueles beijos me faziam corar, eles ainda me deixavam com cara de bobo.

- Você não me disse que namorava meu sobrinho! – a baixinha acusou com um dedo em riste e depois fez o biquinho que tantas vezes fora descrito no diário de Isabella Swan Cullen. – Por que não me contou antes?

- Bom, se continuarmos aqui – interrompi a resposta gaguejada de Kate. -, a chuva vai nos pegar. Podemos marcar um dia para nos conhecermos melhor...

- Essa é uma grande idéia, garoto! – bendita hora que ela preferiu me chamar de garoto! – Que tal nos encontrarmos no shopping de Seattle?

- Vovó! – Jared censurou. – Não dá pra manter uma conversa decente enquanto a senhora fica babando em frente às vitrines ou alisando as roupas que a senhora quer levar, lamentando o fato do vovô não estar perto para carregar suas sacolas!

Eu tive que rir com essa imagem. Como seria Jasper Hale e, por falar nele, onde estaria Rosalie Hale?

- Até virar um velho carrancudo, ele sempre foi o melhor carregador de sacolas. - ela empinou o nariz e sorriu.

Ela pegou um papel cor de rosa e pequeno e rabiscou alguma coisa também com tinta rosa e me entregou. Senti um perfume um pouco adocicado, mas nada que me lembrasse a talco ou a velhice. Mary Alice era diferente de muitas vovós que eu tinha conhecido e precisei admitir que havia gostado muito do jeito que ela era. Por que eu não tinha ido procurá-la antes? Como fui lerdo!

- Esse é o endereço do Jared, passem lá amanhã.

- Amanhã temos aula. – falei.

- Certo, então eu os espero no sábado. – ela não diminuiu o sorriso satisfeito. – Acho que a pequena vai querer mais cachorro quente, estou certa?

Virei para ver a reação de Kate e percebi seus olhos brilhando com a oferta.

- Vou adorar, dona Alice... Quero dizer, Allie... – ela sorriu. – Se não for incômodo, claro, sei o quanto a senhora _ama_ ficar na cozinha.

- Meu defeito mortal. – a outra riu baixinho. – Enquanto as mulheres dos anos 50 eram o grande exemplo de donas de casa, tudo o que eu sabia era vestir meu marido muito melhor do que os outros homens e ter certeza de que suas meias tinham pares, ele era muito descuidado! Mas Jazz jurou que isso não faria que ele desistisse de mim, então, por que me dar o trabalho de fazer o que eu não gosto?

- Queria que todos os homens pensassem assim... – Kate suspirou e, pela cara que fazia, parecia que eu a obrigava a cozinhar e lavar minhas roupas todos os dias.

Totalmente sem jeito, como não costumava ficar na frente dos outros, me despedi de minha tia-avó, jurando de pés juntos que não faltaria com a palavra de visitar a "pobre coitada" – como ela mesma dissera.

- Acho que somos primos, então... – Jared parecia sem graça, mas estendeu a mão mesmo assim. – Até sábado, Cullen.

- Até, Withlock.

Ficamos ali observando os dois se afastarem e uma Alice que, a cada dois passos, acenava por sobre o ombro ou gritava coisas como "Não ousem me deixar esperando no sábado!" e "Vai ser um dia maravilhoso, eu lhes prometo!". Sorri de canto, tentando imaginar como a pobre Isabella conseguia lidar com esse furacão.

- Impressão minha ou você e o Jared estão se dando muito melhor? - Kate perguntou enquanto, inconscientemente, balançava minha mão.

- Impressão sua, mocinha. Ainda desconfio daquele loirinho bronzeado.

- Meu Deus! O que eu fiz para ter um namorado tão ciumento assim? - ela riu alto.

- O que você fez? Jura que não sabe?

- Juro, juradinho!

- Você nasceu linda assim... - apontei para ela. - E irritante também.

Ela corou, agora me conta uma novidade.

- Você não me deixa esquecer o quanto eu sou irritante...

- Talvez porque eu goste disso. Aquelas que tentaram me agradar muito, pouco conseguiram. - como resposta, ganhei um belo beliscão entre as costelas, mas nada que uma carinha magoada e um beijo gostoso para esquecer da dor.

Aquela semana toda foi extremamente caótica! E Julie Evans estava me tirando do sério... Mais que de costume.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

- Eu não quero ir pra escola hoje... - reclamei baixinho enquanto o despertador me acordava e minha mãe batia na porta frenéticamente. - Droga, não ajustei essa porcaria para os dias de aula... Já vou!

- Kate, o Robert já está aí. Você está atrasada!

- Não quero ir com ele...! - se eu fosse, as fofocas seriam incontroláveis.

Não que eu nunca tenha chegado na escola junto com ele, mas agora era diferente. E a aliança dos Black pesava no meu dedo para me lembrar disso.

- Hey, eu ouvi isso, mocinha! - oh, droga. Era ele do lado de fora. - E vou derrubar essa porta no peito se você não levantar agora. E olha que eu não costumo falar duas vezes, acho que você se lembra bem!

Tive que rir; no dia da festa ele ameaçara derrubar a porta do provador também. Levantei com um pulo e esse foi meu erro, tudo girou e o galo na cabeça latejou. Se eu já achava bem ruim manter o equilibrio com as duas mãos, quem dera com um gesso! Me arrumei em tempo recorde sob ameaças de quebrarem a porta do meu quarto e saí correndo pela porta sem ver direito para onde ia, com o gorro caindo sobre meus olhos e impedindo minha visão.

Bati contra algo firme que logo reconheci ser Robert.

- O que foi isso? Saiu como um tiro de canhão por quê? - ele riu enquanto puxava meu gorro para cima e puxava minha jaqueta para poder fechá-la.

Me senti como um criancinha sendo vestida pelo pai, mas estava ocupada demais escovando o cabelo para protestar.

- Eu queria ficar em casa...

- Nem pensar, Kate! O médico disse que você podia ir para a escola e eu não vou enfrentar os curiosos sozinhos. Todos vão querer saber como você está depois do acidente e eu não vou ficar respondendo.

- Ah, claro! Mas me mandar com esse olho roxo e esses hematomas, além do gesso para te poupar do trabalho de dizer que continuo viva, na medida do possível, é o certo a se fazer?

- Não dramatiza, vai... Sabe que eu vou ficar doido se você não estiver lá.

- Sei? - ronronei, esquecendo que ainda estávamos no corredor, mas pelo visto alguém entre nós ainda tinha bom senso, pois Robert riu e só beijou a ponta do meu nariz, já me arrastando para baixo.

Chegamos na cozinha e uma fumaça negra saía de uma das panelas. O cheiro não era muito ruim, mas Robert ficou surpreso quando minha mãe estendeu dois pratos com alguma coisa parcialmente queimada neles.

- Querem panqueca? Acabei de fazer. - ela sorriu, tirando o avental.

- Isso é panqueca? - Robert perguntou baixinho para que minha mãe não o ouvisse, mas ela ouviu.

- Só imagine que tem a cara de um... - ela olhou incerta e tombou a cabeça para o lado. - Um gatinho! Olha o focinho aqui e as orelhas... Bem, ele não tem orelhas.

- Claro, um gatinho que foi espancado antes de ser incinerado. Faz sentido. - dei de ombros antes de provar. - Pelo menos é comestível.

Robert ficou hesitante em comer, mas para não fazer desfeita acabou comendo um pouco e, quando mamãe saiu da cozinha, ele disse algo sobre esperar que eu não fosse tão ruim quanto ela diante de um fogão. Fingi que não ouvi isso e larguei metade da "panqueca" no prato antes de arrastá-lo para o carro.

- Quando você vai me deixar dirigir seu carro? - perguntei enquanto ele colocava o cinto em mim, parecia que eu era uma inválida.

Ele olhou para o meu gesso sugestivamente e seus olhos diziam "_Você está brincando, certo?_". Bufei e rolei os olhos.

- Pare com esse rolar de olhos! - ele afinou a voz para tentar me imitar sem sucesso.

Respirei _bem _fundo enquanto esperava que ele abrisse a porta para mim. Claro que os olhares dos curiosos estavam esperando para que a porta fosse aberta. Puxei um pouco da franja sobre um hematoma no canto da testa e depois tentei esconder o gesso na blusa. Foi inútil; as fofoquinhas se alastraram como fogo em um palheiro e muitos já estavam falando da aliança que estava na minha mão. Até hoje me pergunto por que os adolescentes precisavam agir como crianças mimadas ou animais enjaulados. Não podia existir um meio termo para eles? Ainda não cheguei a uma resposta satisfatória.

E, claro, Julie Evans estava providenciando para que minha "estadia" na Terra fosse parecida com o Inferno. Mais alguma novidade?

Fui até o banheiro e, quando me deparei com Evans se olhando no espelho, tentei dar meia volta. Ela me impediu.

- Wellington? - ela veio rebolando e eu pensei que devia ser crime garotas bonitas usarem mini saias dentro da escola, isso atraía olhares masculinos demais!

- Parece que ela sabe meu nome. - resmunguei encarando o teto e ela fingiu não me ouvir. - O que é?

- Só me diz como.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando que seu cérebro brilhante terminasse a frase, mas acho que era apenas aquilo mesmo.

- Como o quê? Do que é que você está falando, Evans?

- A que preço você conseguiu esse anel? - ela puxou rudemente minha mão e observou o anel com desgosto. - Que preço eu e minha irmã fomos incapazes de...

- Em primeiro lugar: me solte! - puxei de volta meu braço com as marcas das unhas dela. - E segundo: não existe preço nenhum. Ele me deu o anel porque quis, simplesmente isso, se conforme.

- Tem certeza que você não fez nenhum 'servicinho extra'? - ela perguntou com uma malícia que me enfureceu. - Por que é o que todos estão comentando, sabe... Parece que, como eu, ninguém acredita que _você_, a típica garotinha da qual o Rob se afastaria, foi justamente aquela que tem o anel dele.

- Não me importo nem um pouco com o que os outros pensam, eu sei qual é a verdade e isso é o bastante para mim e... Sinto muito - eu falei num tom que demonstrava bem que eu não sentia coisa nenhuma -, que você tenha sido supérflua o suficiente para afastar o Robert, ou se foi incapaz de conseguir a confissão que eu recebi...

- Que confissão? - seus olhos me queimaram.

Não era minha intenção jogar na cara dela o que Robert tinha me dito naquele parque ou no acostamento da estrada entre La Push e Forks, mas ela estava pedindo por isso. Suspirei e tentei me controlar.

- Deixo isso por conta da sua imaginação, mas eu vou avisar apenas uma vez: esqueça do Cullen. Ele é meu namorado e eu não quero você rondando ele.

Dei-lhe as costas e corri para fora do banheiro, a vontade de usá-lo já esquecida. Meu coração martelava velozmente com a ameaça que eu acabara de fazer. Quem era aquela possessiva que tinha me dominado? Não era eu aquela pessoa que tinha em mente ser tranquila em uma relação, dando espaço e liberdade? Não era justamente eu que me gabava por ser responsável e séria o suficiente para agir como uma pessoa madura frente às outras?

Então quem era aquela que estava avisando para se manterem longe da pessoa que eu amava? Por que eu tinha dificuldade em dar espaço para respirar?

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Kate andava pensativa e o burburinho da fofoca não parecia incomodá-la mais. Eu juro que não entendo as mulheres! Se elas estão amuadas e cabisbaixas e você tenta oferecer alguma ajuda, leva um "Eu estou bem, é sério", mas se você acredita no que elas disseram e finge que está tudo ótimo, elas ficam ainda piores e depois ainda reclamam que somos insensíveis por não entender o lado delas. Mas me diga: entender como?

- Vai me dizer qual é o seu problema ou eu vou ter que ficar aqui implorando? - minha paciência nunca foi muito grande e eu sempre fui um pouco rude. Tentei amenizar a voz: - Por favor, me diz o que há com você.

- Eu só queria ser mais segura comigo mesma, só isso.

Isso não fez muito sentido.

- Por que diz isso?

Ela me olhou e percebeu que eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Só queria que não houvessem escapatórias... - isso fez menos sentido ainda. - Só queria que... Esquece, isso nunca vai acontecer.

- O que nunca vai acontecer, Kate?

- Um dia você vai entender o que eu quero dizer. - seus olhos estavam de um verde mais escuro que o normal. - Pelo menos espero que entenda.

Tentei entender o que ela quis dizer agora. Maldição, por que as mulheres são tão complicadas?

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Jared me ligou dizendo que a avó precisou ir para o Texas porque o avô, Jasper, parecia ter ficado doente e que ela implorava que nós a perdoássemos por ter de adiar nossa conversa.

- Está tudo bem. - Robert deu de ombros. - Esperei quase dezoito anos, posso esperar um pouquinho mais, não?

Uma coisa que Alice disse quando eu a visitei martelou minha cabeça e eu finalmente entendi que quando ela disse que para seguir meu sonho de ser Jornalista, eu teria que deixar muitas coisas para trás. Naquele dia eu só pensei em deixar minha família para trás, mas agora os Black Cullen também tinham se tornado parte da minha família, e não digo isso apenas por ser a tia de um futuro Black.

E pensando no meu ciúme idiota eu cheguei à conclusão de que, um dia, eu o deixaria para trás também.

Mas... Eu seria capaz disso?

* * *

**_Na terça-feira passada, eu fiz o FAVOR de afogar meu bebê com chá quente! Perdi todo o capítulo e perdi meu bebê! Sou desastrada, já disse isso? Acho que ganho da Bella, mas enfim... Estou à mercê do computador do meu pai e, como fica no escritório dele, eu só tenho permissão de usar nas segundas-feiras. Portanto, toda segunda tem capítulo novo até que eu (como diz meu pai) mereça ganhar o conserto do meu note. ¬¬_**

**_Reviews lindas e fofas:_**

**_Ssika: _**_Ah, que bom que apareceu então! Fiquei feliz ;) Eu adoro InuYasha desde que eu era uma pirralha (não que eu ainda não seja, mas... kk), porém, minha maior paixão é, com certeza, o Sesshoumaru =x_

**_Ktia S: _**_Você apareceu! haha' Pois é, eu queria encontrar um palavrão que não ficasse muito feio vindo da nossa pequena Allie =)_

**_Nanny: _**_Na verdade, flor, o casamento ainda não acabou. Eu acabei o capítulo na fuga deles, mas ainda tem coisa e eu não vou prometer um tapa, mas... Bom, sem spoiler! kkk_

_**PriscilaCullen: **Bom, vovô Jasper interrompeu os planos deles =x E logo tia Kate vai dar dor de cabeça rs Adorei sua review e o tanto que gostou do último capítulo, ainda vai ter uma pequena continuação do casamento dos dois e espero que goste também ;)_

**_Lu Bass: _**_Sério que rolou uma lágrima? *-* Eu faço ele chamar ela de "minha garota" exatamente porque também acho muito fofo! Poucos hoje em dia ainda fazem isso ¬¬_

**_DaysCullenB. S: _**_Estou bem também... Gostou? Eu andei procurando um que fosse inteiramente azul, mas acho que chocaria mais do que o colo nu, então descobri esse e também me apaixonei *-*_

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Você é totalmente contra à minha vontade de separar os dois? Não digo que vou fazer, mas só quero me certificar de que minha cabeça não vai rolar! kkk Seria muito cruel? =x_

**_Linii iih: _**_Ah, pena que você não viu, eu particularmente achei lindinho demais *-* Não precisa prometer, mas só de conseguir não sumir, já me anima! rsrs_

**_Lyka: _**_Que bom que pensa assim, florzinha, e fiquei contente por saber que gostou do Coringa. Hoje tá meio sem sal, mas logo vai ter dor de cabeça :D_

**_BbCullen: _**_Olá, leitora nova! Bem vinda e muito obrigada pelos elogios! Capítulo On e agora toda segunda, beijos e desculpe a demora._

**_jojo: _**_Olá! Tudo bem, você venceu! Eu te dou meio crédito pelo "quase acerto"! haha Ah, eu também quero um vestido daqueles, mas (principalmente) quero caber num daqueles! kkk Eu também fiquei com dó, mas foi o único jeito que eu encontrei para fazer um casal dos anos 50 ter apenas um filho ^^_

**_Até segunda que vem com uma pequena coisinha que todas estavam esperando há um bom tempo =x_**

**_Beijos e boa semana a todas e obrigada por todas as reviews! ;*_**


	38. Herdeiro de Hastings

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- No capítulo 'O Grande Dia', eu coloquei uma observação sobre o nome Swan e não expliquei, desculpem. A pedido de algumas leitoras aqui está: Swan em português significa cisne, então Emmett quis dizer que além do nome, a Bella anda desengonçada como um deles... Boa leitura!

**Herdeiro de Hastings**

* * *

_Eu estava casada com o amor da minha vida._

_._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Chegava a ser irreal a sensação de segurança que um mero papel com sua assinatura, e a assinatura da mulher que você ama, pode proporcionar. Eu me sentia como se fosse capaz de enfrentar milhares de Charlie bêbados; apenas capaz e não disposto a isso.

- Bom, não podemos passar a madrugada aqui. – foi preciso um esforço descomunal para me afastar de seus lábios levemente inchados pelos beijos.

- A festa também estava boa, mas será que vai durar muito? Céus, eu estou exausta! – ela reclamou bocejando.

- Aguenta só mais um pouquinho? – perguntei. – Logo todo mundo vai embora e nós poderemos...

Eu queria dizer que teríamos a noite de núpcias mais quente do século, mas Bella não era a única que estava com as forças exauridas, eu também não tinha dormido e só conseguia pensar na minha cama com a finalidade de dormir por mais de doze horas, se eu pudesse.

- Dormir. – ela riu. – Pode fingir que vai continuar com sua pequena greve, mas espero que você compense amanhã!

Nossa pequena corrida pelo parque tinha acabado com minhas forças, voltamos andando lentamente, mas nem pensei em reclamar da fuga: não teríamos tido toda aquela privacidade dentro daquele salão de festas. Bella estava com dificuldades para andar com o tal do "Coringa" – aliás, por que mulher tem mania de apelidar tudo o que vê pela frente? – e eu a ajudei levantando um pouquinho a parte detrás para não se arrastar na grama do parque. Quando chegamos, percebi que alguns casais já tinham ido embora, deixando votos de felicidade escritos em pequenos guardanapos de mesa.

- Por que isso? – perguntei para Esme.

Ela estava recolhendo os papéis e voltou sorrindo em minha direção.

- Eles acharam que vocês fugiram e foram direto para "sabe-se lá onde" para curtir a lua-de-mel. Então uma amiga da Bella pediu uma caneta e o resultado você pode ver em minhas mãos.

- Estranho. – sentenciei.

- Criativo, eu acho. – ela riu. – Aliás, o que é que vocês vão fazer na lua-de-mel? Acho que já está na hora de me contar.

- Não vamos fazer nada. Nosso voo para Forks sai amanhã de manhã... – suspirei. – Preciso me preparar psicologicamente para o encontro com Charlie Swan.

- Querido, ele faz parte da vida da Bella e suas vidas estão unidas agora.

Não respondi nada. Na verdade, meu problema não era com meu sogro especialmente e sim com suas atitudes que levaram Bella a sofrer nas mãos de James Hastings. Era isso que eu não conseguia engolir e, às vezes, acordava no meio da noite, empapado de suor e com os gritos de Bella ecoando em minha mente, pedindo por socorro e implorando para que ele não a machucasse. Era horrível e exaustivo.

- Eu poderia dançar mais uma música... – Bella ensaiou uns passinhos e fechou os olhos. – Será que Rose vai fazer o certo com o buquê que ela pegou?

- O quê?

- Rosalie pegou o buquê, mas não sei se você reparou, ela olhou primeiro para Emmett e não para o namorado dela, Royce King.

- E você acha que isso significa que ela pode estar gostando dele? – ri baixo. – Bella, nós estamos falando de Emmett McCarty! Quem iria conseguir gostar dele no primeiro dia de convivência?

Ela também riu e voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Os olhos de Rose estavam brilhando. – deu de ombros como se isso fosse o mesmo que se a loira tivesse escrito na testa: "Eu te amo, Emmett McCarty". – De um jeito que eu nunca vi, nem mesmo quando ela disse que estava _totalmente e incondicionalmente_ apaixonada por Royce.

- E por que é que eles estão juntos, então?

- Aparência.

Rosalie Hale me fazia lembrar muito de Tânya. O que havia de tão importante assim em manter as aparências? O preço valia a pena? Charlie, James, Tânya e mais tantos outros... O que era mais importante: a aparência diante uma sociedade hipócrita ou ser feliz e completamente livre desse sistema ridículo?

E por falar em Tânya...

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Edward ficou em silêncio e eu não me atrevi a interromper seus pensamentos. Se eu tinha aprendido algo sobre ele é que ele odeia que interrompam sua linha de raciocínio com coisas que não são importantes. Voltei a fechar os olhos e ficar no passo de dança mais conhecido: dois pra cá e dois pra lá. Sentindo a melodia ir embalando meu cansaço e me deixando com mais sono que antes. Lapsos de memória daquele dia passavam sob minhas pálpebras fechadas e eu era incapaz de conter o sorriso bobo formado pelas boas recordações.

- _Olá, garotão._

A voz era apenas um sussurro às minhas costas e eu tive dúvidas se havia mesmo ouvido. Abri os olhos e procurei por Edward. A raiva era uma pequena centelha que se alastrou por todo o meu corpo, consumindo o sono.

- Tânya, por favor, de novo não... – se eu não estivesse tão irada, eu acharia engraçado ver Edward choramingando e tentando se livrar da loira morango.

- Denali. – falei, fingindo estar feliz em vê-la ali, mas acho que ela não acreditou.

- Isabella, eu acho que você não iria se importar se eu pegasse Edward emprestado por um minutinho. Preciso _muito _falar com ele... – seu sorriso falso me inflamou.

- E eu acho que você está errada. – continuei sorrindo para ela. – Vou me importar sim, mas pode falar o que precisa na minha frente.

E então presenciei algo que acreditava ser impossível: Tânya estava corando. Não de vergonha, como pensei ser no início, mas de raiva por eu tê-la contrariado na frente de Edward.

Por dentro eu continuava sentindo facadas em minha autoestima por estar perto daquela boneca de porcelana. Eu tinha prometido para Edward que devolveria à altura tudo o que ela fizesse para mim, mas era tão difícil fingir que eu era uma mulher segura e forte! Desde pequena aprendi que eu era um incômodo e, quanto mais invisível eu fosse, melhor seria.

- Quer saber? Vem comigo, preciso muito falar com você e depois... – fingi outro sorriso afetado. – Depois você pode tratar dos seus assuntos com Edward, tudo bem?

Tanto ela quanto Edward me olharam desconfiados, mas a ideia de ter um momento de privacidade com meu marido era tentadora demais para ser ignorada e, por isso, ela me seguiu em silêncio para dentro do salão, onde o bolo de cinco andares de enfeite ainda estava exposto. Os noivinhos que representavam eu e Edward estavam pendendo para o lado, obra de Emmett, devo dizer.

- Acho que aqui já temos privacidade o suficiente, não acha? – ela perguntou com uma ironia controlada.

- Eu gostaria muito de dizer tudo o que está entalado na minha garganta, mas queria que todo mundo visse isso. – voltei a falar de forma educada. – Só que, infelizmente, a grande maioria dos meus convidados foi embora e acho que assim foi melhor: fazer escândalo durante a festa e arruinar o _meu _casamento seria a maior estupidez que eu faria...

- Já acabou?

- Só me responde uma única coisa, Tânya: Por quê? – encarei o chão pensando no quanto eu era estúpida em fazer uma pergunta da qual eu já sabia a resposta. – Por que essa obsessão? E não me venha dizer que é por causa da aparência dele.

Ela encolheu os ombros, de uma forma que seu decote ousado me deu uma ampla visão de seus seios fartos. Suspirei e voltei a olhar para a barra do Coringa.

- Não preciso te responder nada, Isabella. – ela sorriu de forma pouco amigável. – Mas, aproveitando que você _não_ disse tudo o que estava entalado, eu digo... Você acha mesmo que está à altura dos Cullen? Só por que seu pai é um empresário respeitado no mundo dos negócios, você pensa que pode ter tudo aquilo que você quer?

- Eu não...

- Você sequer foi capaz de manter os bebês e eu ouvi dizer que agora você é estéril. – Tânya jogou os cabelos dourados de um ombro para o outro e meu coração estava acelerado e enquanto as batidas dolorosas podiam ser ouvidas de longe. – Que tipo de vida você será capaz de dar para ele, hein? Quando você começar a envelhecer e todo o seu corpo cair, o que você fará para mantê-lo interessado? Vai negar a felicidade dele em ser pai?

- Mas eu não estou negando... – tudo o que eu era capaz de ver eram borrões, devido às lágrimas. – Ele não...

- Você não merece alguém como Edward Cullen, Isabella. Devia ter continuado naquela cidadezinha americana ridícula e se casado com o primeiro caipira tolo que, por algum milagre, que te quisesse, ou... – sequei algumas lágrimas a tempo de ver seu sorriso maldoso aumentar. – Devia ter morrido junto com aquele bruto... Como era mesmo o nome dele? James alguma-coisa? Parece que ele só foi capaz de matar suas crias, _infelizmente_.

Pensar racionalmente era impossível, mas jurei para mim mesma que aquelas foram as últimas palavras venenosas que Tânya Denali iria proferir em vida.

Peguei a faca longa que usaram para cortar o bolo e, com as mãos tremendo com os espasmos de fúria, apontei para sua linda carinha de boneca e imagino que meu sorriso era bastante assustador. Se eu fizesse um corte pequenino seria muito cruel da minha parte? E se apenas a amedrontasse, eu me sentiria melhor ou até mesmo satisfeita?

- Bella, por favor...

- Agora é "Bella"? – ri baixo.

Meu Deus! Por tudo o que me era mais sagrado, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Cogitando machucar uma pessoa com um 'facão'! Por mais que ela não fosse uma santa, por que eu estava agindo daquela maneira? Sempre fui uma pessoa calma e educada e dificilmente alguém que não fosse Charlie conseguia me tirar do sério. Talvez eu precisasse me tratar com um psiquiatra, talvez os efeitos dos remédios me fizessem muito mal, ou talvez eu só precisasse de mais remédios com efeitos mais fortes.

Deixei a faca cair com horror pelos meus pensamentos, mas agora eu estava raciocinando e tinha plena consciência de que não estava satisfeita.

- Isso é tudo? – ela deu um sorrisinho trêmulo, tentando continuar por cima. – É desse jeito que pretende me manter afastada do Eddie? Sinto em dizer, mas eu estou...

Dei o cruzado de esquerda mais forte que me lembro em toda minha vida. Apesar de ser destra, minha raiva me deu mais impulso e a aliança junto com meu anel de noivado cravado de pedras deixou marcas no rostinho de porcelana de Tânya e, apesar de ter gostado do tapa desferido e até desejado golpeá-la mais algumas vezes, coloquei minhas mãos sobre a boca, espantada com minha própria audácia. Ela estava surpresa demais para falar qualquer coisa, revidar ou até mesmo gritar. Ela apenas ficou parada me encarando com os olhos claros arregalados, nós duas ofegávamos e continuamos em um silêncio quase palpável, até que eu o quebrei.

- Não vai me dizer que você é ignorante a ponto de perceber que, diferente de você, eu não sou escrava das aparências, Tânya. – era até difícil falar. – E Edward poderia sim estar com qualquer mulher que ele quisesse, mas por algum motivo me escolheu, mesmo sabendo que eu não posso lhe dar a alegria de ser pai e... Aqui entre nós, seus comentários ridículos já passaram dos limites, então se eu fosse você, admitiria a derrota e iria embora. _Agora._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_- Oh, meu Deus! – Kate imitou minha avó Isabella, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. – Ela esbofeteou a tal Tânya Denali! Em cheio, garota!_

_Ela fingiu alguns daqueles golpes ensaiados de luta livre e eu fui obrigado a rir daquela cena bizarra._

_- O que é tudo isso?_

_- Eu estou feliz. – ela deu de ombros._

_- Por...?_

_- Isabella assumiu o controle, Robert! – ela bateu palminhas como se isso significasse que minha avó tinha conquistado o mundo. – Ela colocou Tânya no seu devido lugar e a pôs para correr._

_- Foi apenas um cruzado de esquerda! – comecei a rolar os olhos, mas parei no meio do ato. – Ela poderia ter feito isso em várias pessoas, várias vezes._

_- Ugh! Cale a boca, ela não é uma lutadora profissional. É uma delicada dama dos anos 50, que pelo jeito não é tão delicada assim... – ela me deu um beijo estralado que me deixou um pouco atordoado. – Ela fez bem. Aprovada._

_Voltei a beijá-la com lentidão exagerada, do jeito que eu sabia que ela mais gostava._

_- Hummm... Você também foi totalmente aprovada._

* * *

**{B_POV}**

- Bella...? – Edward quebrou o silêncio, alternando seu olhar entre Tânya e eu. – Estavam demorando, então eu vim ver se vocês estavam bem...

Ele disse isso como se eu fosse capaz de apontar uma arma para Tânya – ou vice-e-versa –, o que eu não nego ter de fato acontecido.

- Estamos ótimas. – Tânya abaixou seu olhar e enxugou as lágrimas que eu não sabia dizer se eram de dor ou de humilhação. – Acho que Isabella já acabou de falar tudo o que tinha para dizer, então eu vou indo. Até mais e... _Felicidades _para vocês dois.

Denali saiu quase correndo, evitando encarar Edward ao passar por ele.

- Nós só estávamos...

- Eu sei. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu ouvi tudo.

Eu quis perguntar: "Tudo o quê?". Mas estava envergonhada com meu comportamento e não sabia se pedia desculpas ou se isso iria adiantar de alguma coisa.

- E não interveio quando eu...

- Quando ergueu a faca contra Tânya? – ele voltou a sorrir. – Acho que conheço a mulher que tenho e sabia que você jamais faria qualquer coisa contra ela. E, apesar de querer muito interferir quando ela disse todas aquelas horríveis mentiras, eu achei que estava na hora de você tomar alguma atitude com relação aos ataques das pessoas invejosas.

Ele veio caminhando em minha direção e, a cada passo dado, eu sentia meu coração se acelerar um pouquinho mais. Edward me abraçou apertado e ali tudo parecia certo e seguro.

- Sabe que muitas pessoas são assim, não sabe? – ele falou baixinho, beijando o topo dos meus cabelos. – Tânya não será a primeira e muito menos a última, mas você precisa ser forte e jamais duvidar do meu amor por você... Lembra-se do que me disse hoje de manhã? Nada de pensar no passado, no que não temos e no que não vamos poder fazer. Eu te amo e essa é a única coisa que importa para mim.

Eu me senti como a mulher maravilha que poderia socar quantas Tânya aparecessem na minha frente, mas eu não queria mais isso, fora muita falta de educação da minha parte ter socado ela uma vez.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora antes que Alice venha até aqui e nos obrigue a dançar mais. – antes que terminasse de falar, bocejei e meus olhos quase se fecharam contra minha vontade.

De algum modo consegui chegar em casa, meio dormindo e meio acordada, sendo ajudada por Edward.

- Eu estaria arriscando sua vida se a carregasse para dentro do nosso quarto? – ele riu de lado. – Ou seria perigoso demais carregar uma noiva enquanto estou vendo quase tudo duplicado?

- Se você me derrubar, será um homem morto, meu bem. – ameacei em tom de brincadeira.

Claro que eu não disse em voz alta, mas tive um pouco de receio que Edward tropeçasse no Coringa e fizesse nós dois nos esborracharmos no carpete do quarto. Meu medo se provou infundado quando ele me ergueu sem dificuldade e ainda conseguiu dançar alguns passos de valsa antes de me depositar na cama com todo o cuidado típico dele. Começou a tirar a gravata que causara uma confusão danada entre Carlisle e eu e seu sorriso era tentador demais – impossível – para ser ignorado.

- Edward? – chamei baixinho.

- Sim?

- Acho que perdi o sono, sabe...

Seus olhos verdes faiscaram em minha direção, correndo ao longo do meu vestido que estava todo desalinhado e quase mostrando mais do que deveria.

- Acho que vou precisar de um manual de instruções para retirar o Coringa de você. – ele riu, dando de ombros. – Só para aproveitar que também perdi o sono, sabe como é.

Não sei dizer se consegui dormir por mais de uma hora naquela noite. O Coringa e as roupas de Edward estavam jogados em algum canto obscuro do quarto e eu nem me preocupei em saber se estavam rasgados ou não. O despertador irritante ecoou nos meus tímpanos, me deixando mal humorada e com uma louca vontade de quebrá-lo em pequeninos pedaços.

- Meu Deus! O voo! – Edward jogou as cobertas para o lado, cobrindo minha cabeça no processo. – Estamos _muito _atrasados!

Resultado? Ficamos correndo de um lado para o outro como baratas tontas enquanto colocávamos nossas roupas e jogando dentro de uma sacola os objetos que havíamos esquecido de guardar nas malas. Fiquei me perguntando por que Renée não tinha nos chamado mais cedo quando supostamente deveríamos estar a caminho do aeroporto londrino e pegar o voo para Nova Iorque.

- Mãe? Mãe...? – procurei em seu quarto, mas estava vazio. – Renée!

- Aqui embaixo, Bells!

Ela estava tomando café com um homem em sua companhia. Eu não o conhecia, mas seu rosto era vagamente familiar. Acho que seu nome era Philip ou algo do gênero, eu me lembrava dele conversando e dançando com minha mãe durante o casamento.

- Bom dia? – fiz soar como uma pergunta e o tal Philip acenou cordialmente.

- O que houve com você, Bella? – ela nem respondeu ao meu 'bom dia'. – O que andou aprontando essa noite? Está com uma cara horrível!

Certo, preciso fazer uma nota mental para estrangular Renée mais tarde. Quem é que tem a _delicadeza _de perguntar o que uma recém-casada andou fazendo em sua noite de núpcias? Ainda mais na presença de um homem que nem da família era! Corei e Edward respondeu que a festa do dia anterior tinha acabado com nossas forças, mas essa explicação só tornou a situação ainda mais embaraçadora, pois não devíamos estar nos explicando.

- Estamos atrasados. – falei como se ela fosse uma criança. – Muito atrasados. Voo para os Estados Unidos. Forks. Charlie... Está lembrada?

- Parece que foi você quem esqueceu que mudou o horário do nosso embarque. – ela deu um sorriso afetado, mas seus olhos claros tinham um brilho ameaçador, possivelmente por eu ter citado Charlie logo no café da manhã, o que causava náuseas em qualquer um. – Achou que não iríamos conseguir acordar cedo depois da festa, lembra-se? E depois sou eu que não ando com a cabeça no lugar. Francamente!

Perfeito.

Eu tinha acabado de levantar junto com o nascer do Sol, achando que estava atrasada para um voo que só sairia depois do almoço. Eu estava tão deslocada, e minha cabeça bombeava memórias tão felizes da noite passada que eu não conseguia manter a concentração em algo que não fosse a festa de casamento. Ainda era tão surreal, que eu me pegava encarando a aliança que estava no meu dedo e a que estava no dedo de Edward, tentando confirmar a veracidade de tudo o que vinha à tona.

Descobri que Esme e Carlisle ainda estavam dormindo, que Alice e Jasper não tinham voltado na noite anterior e eu realmente não quis saber onde eles estavam metidos, que meus amigos de Forks estavam hospedados em um hotel no centro e só voltariam para Forks depois de alguns dias, que Heidi levara Tânya para sua casa com a promessa de cuidar dela e leva-la para ver sua irmã, Irina Denali, no Alasca (essa notícia foi o suficiente para me deixar de bom humor novamente) e que...

- Royce King está no hospital. – Renée informou como quem comenta o tempo.

- O que houve? – Edward quis saber e Philip pôs-se a explicar.

- Qual o nome daquele seu padrinho? Emmett? – assentimos entre goles de suco e torradas. – Pois bem, parece que King não gostou da atenção que McCarty dispensou para a senhorita Rosalie Hale e, bem, ele arrastou a moça para fora da festa. Parece que machucou seu braço, tamanho era o aperto de seus dedos, e ele bradava furioso com ela, mas é claro que o senhor McCarty entrou no meio.

- Céus! Quanto barraco em uma só festa! – fechei os olhos.

- Só houve uma briga, senhorita... Quero dizer 'senhora'. – Philip me olhou confuso. – E foi fora dos portões do salão alugado, lhe garanto.

Uma não. Duas. Mas isso podia continuar em segredo.

- Emm surrou Royce? – era tudo o que eu não precisava saber.

- Apenas torceu o braço do rapaz. – Philip deu de ombros, mas percebi que ele se divertira muito vendo a cena. – Mas Royce King achou que era melhor fazer uma bateria de exames para se assegurar de que seu bem-estar e sua integridade física estavam intactos, mas eu não diria o mesmo...

- Como assim? – eu detestava fofocas, mas não conseguia me controlar.

- Veja bem, a senhorita Rosalie está sendo... Cortejada. Isso. Ela está sendo cortejada por Emmett McCarty. Então, além da noiva perdida e do braço quase partido ao meio – isso não me surpreendeu, quero dizer: olhem o tamanho de Emmett! Seus braços são assustadores! -, ele também teve seu orgulho gravemente ferido.

Mais uma vez me perguntei onde eu estava no momento que aconteceu tudo isso e como, diabos, aquele homem que eu nunca vira antes na minha frente sabia mais do que eu sobre o que tinha acontecido em minha própria cerimônia de casamento.

E foi aí que descobri mais uma coisa. A mais estranha até então.

Renée estava gostando do tal Philip! Não que eu fosse contra ela continuar vivendo sua vida e que fosse feliz com um homem que a merecesse, mas... Ela ainda nem se divorciara e já estava se deixando levar por outro, isso era duplamente raro. Tudo bem que iríamos decidir tudo no dia seguinte e então ela seria livre, mas eu ainda estava um pouco atordoada.

- Phil joga em um time de segunda divisão. – ela informou e eu foquei minha atenção no fato de ela tê-lo chamado de 'Phil' e não ' Philip'. – Mas ele ainda quer ser aceito no Lakers, U.S.A.

- Lakers não é um time de basquete? – Edward perguntou, claramente confuso.

- Oh, para você ver como eu não entendo absolutamente nada de esportes! – ela corou.

Phil acabou pedindo para acompanhá-la até o monumento egípcio da Agulha da Cleópatra, um obelisco com uns vinte metros de altura, o que me fez duvidar do bom gosto dele (não que uma pedra negra daquele tamanho, com aquela idade, não fosse impressionante, mas havia coisas mais encantadoras para serem vistas em Londres). Renée aceitou e combinamos de nos encontrar no aeroporto, apenas rezei para que ela não se esquecesse ou acabasse se atrasando.

- E o que a senhora quer fazer nesta manhã? – Edward brincou com meus dedos.

- Acho que gostaria de ver o Castelo de Buckingham uma última vez...

Aquele castelo fora uma das coisas que mais me encantaramem Londres. Eramajestoso, imponente; magnífico. E ainda me fazia lembrar de uma história que tinha lido certa vez: Os Três Mosqueteiros. Um dos mais clássicos contos da literatura. Quando o li, eu tinha quase me apaixonado pelo Conde de Buckingham, devido ao amor que ele devotava à Rainha. Era tudo muito lindo e, diferente da maioria das pessoas, eu não simpatizara com D'Arthagnan.

Foi difícil me despedir de Esme e Carlisle, mesmo que temporariamente. Esme era um doce de mulher e suas palavras de despedida mais pareceram um adeus e foi aí que percebi: apesar de ter melhorado consideravelmente, ela ainda aguardava o pior. Apesar de ter deixado a cama e quase não tossir ou ficar fraca com frequência, Esme sabia que estava rapidamente definhando e que, talvez, não demoraria muito para que ela partisse. Chorei e muito pensando nisso e Edward, assim como Carlisle, ficaram assustados com minhas lágrimas. Mas o pensamento de logo estar de volta à Londres era reconfortante e eu sabia que ainda passaria um bom tempo com minha adorável sogra.

Chegar no aeroporto e ver Renée adiantada foi outra surpresa. Ela estava mais animada do que imaginei ser possível, mas isso apenas me fez gostar mais de Philip, pois eu sabia que se ele não estivesse aqui, minha mãe estaria cogitando fugir. Tudo para não encontrar Charlie outra vez.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

- _Nenhuma família é perfeita, Robert. – repeti pela milésima vez. – Seu bisavô não era dos melhores, mas provavelmente, em algum lugar, tem alguém pior._

_- Alguém que fez algo tão ruim quanto tudo o que ele fez? – ele sorriu sem nenhum humor. – Parece que os três estão indo para a forca e não para ver o ex-marido, o pai ou o sogro._

_- Vai por mim: Família é assim mesmo._

_- Por que você acha isso? O que tem de errado na sua? – essa era a pergunta que eu preferia não responder, mas um dia eu teria que contar._

_- De errado? Nada. De injusto? Tudo._

_Robert ficou me encarando como se eu não estivesse falando coisa com coisa._

_- Meu pai foi... – cerrei os olhos e os punhos, sendo atingida pelas memórias ruins que ainda me davam pesadelos. – Quando eu tinha doze anos, meus pais e eu estávamos voltando do Zoológico, em Washington, pedi que me comprassem algodão doce. Meu pai, o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci, estacionou o carro em frente à barraca de doces e três homens encapuzados tentaram roubar-lhe a carteira e a chave do carro. Meu pai não entregou de imediato, dizendo que precisava tirar minha mãe e eu primeiro. Os homens não quiseram escutar e começaram a bater nele ali mesmo._

_Agora as lágrimas eram inevitáveis e Robert me abraçou, tentando entender tudo._

_- Dois deles o chutavam nas costelas e no rosto, deformando o rosto que eu amava, e ele ainda estava virado para mim! – solucei. – O terceiro homem estava com uma arma apontada para minha mãe e para mim, de modo que nada pudemos fazer para ajudar meu pai. A rua não estava lotada, mas tinha algumas pessoas que apenas fingiram que não viam nada, eu os odeio tanto...! Quando pensei que já estavam satisfeitos em quase deixarem meu pai desmaiado depois da surra, eles tiraram pequenos canivetes dos bolsos e esfaquearam meu pai vezes seguidas..._

_- Chega, chega... – ele murmurou, me apertando. – Você não precisa dizer nada._

_- Ele morreu ouvindo mamãe e eu gritando por ajuda, esperando que alguém intervisse. Ele morreu porque as pessoas preferiram se fingir de cegas. E, como se não fosse o bastante, o homem que estava apontando a arma para nós, deu três tiros na cabeça de papai. Até hoje eu acordo com o barulho dos tiros, ficou impregnado na minha memória e também escuto os gemidos de dor e meu pai implorando para que eles parassem. Eu não fiz nada..._

_- Você não podia fazer nada, Kate. – sua voz estava baixinha._

_- Eu pedi para ele parar e eles disseram que eu esperasse um pouco, mas fui teimosa demais. – murmurei. – Fiz birra e isso me custou a vida de papai. Desde então, nunca mais contestei nenhuma ordem da minha mãe._

_- Não tinha como você saber que isso iria acontecer! Os assassinos foram presos, pelo menos?_

_- Apenas dois. O terceiro ainda está solto e foi justamente por isso que mamãe achou melhor que fôssemos embora daquela cidade. Esse é o motivo de eu estar em uma cidade como esta._

_Robert estava sem palavras, como eu previra. As pessoas se sentiam tão atordoadas com o que eu dizia, que mal conseguiam formular o típico "meus pêsames" ou "minhas condolências". Típico e falso. Era apenas mais uma frase que ecoava sem sentido. Eles não tinham conhecido meu pai, então como podiam sentir muito? Por isso, implorei silenciosamente que ele não dissesse as frases que mais me aborreciam._

_- Não posso nem imaginar como é a dor de perder alguém importante, quanto mais um pai. – ele murmurou encarando o vazio. – Mas você ainda tem seu irmão e sua mãe, não é?_

_- Meu irmão sempre foi um idiota, mas eu não o culpo por ter piorado desde a morte de papai, ele assumiu muitas responsabilidades. – dei de ombros. – Também viemos para Forks por causa dos meus avôs, pais do meu pai._

_- Como assim?_

_- Os Wellington idolatravam meu pai por ser filho único e, como não conseguiam aceitar a morte do filho, preferiram culpar mamãe como uma via de escape para a dor. Não digo isso para defendê-los, apenas para mostrar que eu os entendo, mesmo não concordando com isso. Desde então, nossa única ligação com Jeremy e Claire é o sobrenome. Mais nada. Nunca mais os vi. E isso não fez muita diferença._

_- Desculpa por ter feito você relembrar tudo isso e... – ele gaguejava, tentando encontrar as palavras certas._

_- Está tudo bem. – tentei sorrir. – A ideia de acabar com os segredos entre nós foi minha mesmo..._

_Robert voltou a me abraçar apertado e eu fiquei feliz por ele não ter mencionado a palavra 'pêsames' uma única vez._

_- Então, se é para acabar com os segredos, acho que tenho uma confissão a fazer._

_Olhei para seu rosto e o encontrei sério, apesar dos olhos terem um brilho de diversão infantil._

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Bella chorou ao se despedir de Esme e Carlisle como se fosse a última vez que os veríamos, o que me deixou um pouco assustado – ela normalmente conseguia controlar esses tipos de emoções. Assim que me sentei na poltrona do avião, o desânimo tomou conta de mim. Por que devíamos voltar? Por mim, ficaríamos bem longe de Forks até o fim de nossas vidas!

Claro que estava chovendo e estava frio demais, úmido demais. O clima de Londres nem sempre era diferente, ainda mais com o _fog, _mas apenas por não ser minha cidade natal, isso já mudava toda a história. Não vou dizer que Forks era uma cidade sem nenhuma beleza, mas não vou fingir que era um lugar que parecia feliz.

Estávamos tão esgotados, que decidimos encontrar com Charlie apenas no dia seguinte. Bella pediu para caminhar um pouco pelas ruas e, com relutância, concordei e a acompanhei.

- Está vendo aquela árvore?

- Qual delas? – perguntei enquanto encarava um punhado de árvores.

- Aquela ali da ponta...

- Sim, estou vendo.

- Quando eu era pequena, subi nela e meu vestido enroscou em um galho traiçoeiro. – ela sorriu. – Metade da população de Forks foi brindada com a visão das minhas roupas íntimas.

Fiz cara feia.

- Pequena quanto?

- Oh, por favor! – ela riu. – Eu devia ter uns dez anos, Cullen! Era só uma criança.

Isso soava bem melhor.

- Isabella Hastings?

A menção desse nome fez um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Encarei a mulher que tinha chamado por Bella. Ela era bem alta e esguia, com cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, soltos de uma maneira um pouco selvagem; seus olhos eram negros e tinham um brilho malicioso. Não gostei nada disso.

- Isabella Cullen. – corrigi com um pigarro.

A mulher me olhou com desdém e fingiu que não tinha me ouvido.

- Tenho direito sobre a maior parte da herança de James Hastings. – ela falou sem rodeios e eu ouvi aquilo incrédulo. – Estou esperando um filho dele e quero o dinheiro que pertence ao herdeiro de James.

Bella parecia atordoada e estava levemente pálida.

- Quem é você?

- Não me reconhece? – a ruiva sorriu de forma pouco amigável. – Eu deveria ser a verdadeira viúva Hastings. Me chamo Victoria Volturi.

Era só o que me faltava...

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- _E então...? – Kate parecia desconfiada. – Qual é o segredo?_

_Respirei fundo e mandei:_

_- Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu conheço e... Céus! A mais tentadora também. Ops, eu acho que não era bem um segredo._

_Mas ela estava corada demais, envergonhada demais, para agradecer ou me beliscar (coisa que ela fazia muito ultimamente)._

_- Eu... Eu..._

_Não quis ouvir mais nada. Colei nossos lábios e tentei fazê-la esquecer da dor da perda de um pai._

* * *

**_Ontem meu pai esteve em reunião o dia todo, ou seja, sem computador. Então acompanhei minha madrasta ao médico e CABUM! Ela está grávida... Meu Deus, essa vida é cruel! Eu vou ser dezoito anos mais velha que meu irmão ¬¬'_**

**_Mas enfim, como meu pai tem mais uma reunião agora, eu não vou poder responder as reviews. Respondo elas no próximo, certo?_**

**_Beijinhos e me perdoem (de novo =x)_**


	39. Dúvidas Sobre o Tudo

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Não vou nem pedir perdão, vocês devem estar querendo me estrangular! haha' Mas a correria é tanta que eu esqueço até meu próprio nome, às vezes! (E quem me dera estar apenas exagerando)... E, mais uma coisinha: como estou digitando pelo Bloco de Notas e apenas adicionando os detalhes pelo FF, peço desculpas caso haja algum erro monstruoso. Boa leitura!

E muitíssimo obrigada pelas **300 reviews**! *-*

**Dúvidas Sobre o "Tudo"  
**

* * *

_Colei nossos lábios e tentei fazê-la esquecer da dor da perda de um pai._

_._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Já disse que odeio acordar com o barulho do despertador ou a ligação de alguém? Às vezes, quando estou sonhando e ouço esse tipo de barulho, penso que é algum celular tocando em meu próprio sonho, demoro em entender realmente que não é apenas isso. Chega a ser muito frustrante.

- Alô? – esfreguei os olhos, tentando espantar o sono; a voz mais arrastada que de um bêbado.

- _Quero saber por que a Kate chegou ontem com cara de choro e por que está queimando uma agenda neste exato minuto. _– a voz disparou rapidamente, dificultando meu entendimento. Quase pude ouvir as engrenagens do meu cérebro adormecido voltando à vida.

John ainda tinha meu número gravado em sua lista? Por que, diabos, ele não o apagou?

- Queimando uma agenda?

- _Não mude de assunto. O que você fez? Eu juro que se você..._

_ - _É claro que eu sou o culpado. Por que não? – esbravejei, mas já estava muito mais alerta. – Não estou nem um pouco surpreso. Espere na linha.

Usando o ombro para apoiar o celular contra a orelha, corri pelo quarto vestindo as primeiras roupas que via pela frente. Nem calcei os tênis, apenas enfiei os pés nos chinelos de dedo e peguei a chave da BMW, agradecendo internamente por lembrar onde havia guardado ela no dia anterior, e já saindo para a garagem com Bernard e Ronnie atrás de mim, oferecendo café e frutas.

- O senhor não pode sair de estômago vazio! – Ronnie protestou e eu apenas a ignorei.

- _Bambino, _eu vou enfiar esta banana por bem ou por mal em sua garganta. Qual você prefere?

Não respondi para não dar uma resposta mal educada sobre o que ele poderia fazer com a banana, pisei fundo no acelerador e as árvores na beira da estrada eram apenas borrões do lado de fora.

- Ainda está aí? – perguntei para o telefone que ainda estava apoiado em meu ombro.

- _Infelizmente sim e fiquei curioso para saber o que o italianinho faria se você escolhesse a banana por mal, mas... – _ele pigarreou, parecendo um pouco desapontado por eu não responder à provocação. –_ Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu?_

_ - _Olhe, eu juro que eu não sei. – relutei em falar sobre a conversa que tivemos sobre o pai deles. – Mas chego aí em alguns minutos.

- _Mas, se você não fez nada, por que está vindo para cá?_

Hesitei por um momento. Eu estava correndo como um louco – e vestido como um –, apenas por que me disseram que a maluca da minha namorada resolveu fazer fogueira com uma agenda aparentemente inútil? Agora que já estava a caminho de sua casa e sem sono, me obriguei a continuar, mas tinha certeza que só saíra sem pensar porque o irmão dela tinha dito que ela tinha chegado com cara de choro. Eu podia ser um completo idiota, mas estava preocupado com ela.

- Só... Estou chegando.

- _Mas por que...? – _ele começou a falar, e eu já estava começando a ficar sem paciência.

- Cale a boca, já disse que estou a caminho.

Quando cheguei à casa dos Wellington, vi a fumaça acinzentada que subia em direção ao céu carregado de nuvens chuvosas. A fumaça vinha do quintal e corri para lá, ignorando firmemente a presença de Jonathan, que apareceu na porta da frente com sua carranca permanente. Kate estava de costas para mim, encarando o fogo surpreendentemente alto. Seus braços abraçavam a si mesma e a cabeça estava um pouco baixa. Respirei fundo e o ar gelado desceu rasgando, os dedos dos meus pés estavam protestando de frio e eu tremia como uma vara verde.

Abracei-a por trás, mas sem assustá-la. Kate encostou a nuca no meu ombro e percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados, mas nenhuma lágrima chegou a cair.

- Oi... Creio que sabe o que acontece com criança que brinca com fogo. – tentei sorrir, mas ela continuou em silêncio por um longo tempo. – Acho que essa fogueira não é para marshmallows, então... O que resolveu incinerar?

- Uma espécie de diário que ganhei da minha mãe há alguns dias atrás. – ela respondeu com a voz sem emoção. – Eu tinha escrito sobre a morte de papai nele, mas não é por isso que estou queimando o diário.

- É por que, então?

- Já está na hora de confiar mais nas pessoas do que no papel.

- Essa frase me lembra de Anne Frank. – suspirei, lembrando-me do livro _O Diário de Anne Frank_ que minha mãe tinha literalmente me obrigado a ler. – Era ela quem dizia que o papel era mais confiável que as pessoas. Estou certo?

Ela me estudou com seus olhos verdes e um sorriso matreiro apareceu.

- Você quase nunca está certo. – então seus olhos perscrutaram minhas roupas finas. – Por que está de short e chinelo nesse frio? Por acaso não te ocorreu que estamos morando em Forks e não na Flórida?

- Por acaso não ocorreu a _você _que _eu _sou quente? – respondi com falsa inocência, mas isso só me fez corar enquanto tentava espantar da minha cabeça o duplo sentido que a frase continha. – Agora que já brincou de escoteiro, podemos entrar?

- Está com frio? – Kate zombou.

- Por favor...? – apenas para completar, meus dentes começaram a bater uns contra os outros. – Não podia ter queimado o maldito diário na lareira?

- Não seria tão emocionante. – ela deu de ombros, rindo.

- Tão emocionante ou tão dramático?

- Agora... – ela ignorou minha pergunta. – Você quer entrar ou pretende virar picolé aqui fora?

Pensei por um momento.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir para casa...

Com uma satisfação quase infantil, percebi que ela ficou decepcionada com minha decisão, querendo minha companhia.

- Vou trocar de roupa e volto com um pacotão de marshmallows! – seus olhos brilharam e eu abri um largo sorriso, pois era tão fácil deixá-la feliz. – Pelo visto, acho que essa fogueira não se mostrou tão inútil quanto eu pensei que seria.

- E, como a boa escoteira que eu sou, vou manter o fogo alto até o senhor voltar! – Kate bateu continência e fez mais alguns gracejos, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção nisso.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Droga! Ultimamente qualquer porcaria de frase com duplo sentido me deixava um pouco zonzo, imaginando coisas que eu realmente não deveria, ainda mais imaginar essas coisas com Kate. Ela não merecia esse tipo de pensamento sujo e eu estava me sentindo um pervertido ridículo. Nenhuma outra me deixou tão louco quanto Kate Wellington e tudo o que eu sabia fazer era sorrir como um maldito psicótico. Maravilha!

Ao chegar em casa, dei de cara com meus pais numa discussão quase silenciosa. Vejam bem, eles não são do tipo de berrar um com o outro ou fazer cena e escândalo, como eu e Kate geralmente fazemos. Mas, quando eles discutiam, mamãe tinha mania de segurar meu pai pelo colarinho da camisa ou pela orelha esquerda (por isso, fazíamos piadas sobre sua orelha esquerda ser maior que a direita) e meu pai torcia os dedos sobre o próprio colo, provavelmente tentando conter o impulso de estrangular a mulher que ele afirmava amar mais que tudo.

- Eu já disse para você parar com isso, Jake. É perseguição!

- Nunca posso me divertir? Nem um pouco?

- Não, não pode. – mamãe resmungou. – Lílian não gostará de saber como você anda perseguindo a filha dela. Deixe que os dois se entendam sozinhos.

Entrei na sala e pigarreei alto.

- Posso saber sobre o que estão cochichando?

- Não pode, não. – meu pai zombou.

- Jake! Sobre o que nós conversamos mais cedo? – mamãe lhe lançou um olhar severo.

Ele rolou os olhos e puxou a camisa que ainda estava entre os dedos da minha mãe.

- Obrigado. – ele ironizou. – O que você disse mais cedo? Bem... Algo sobre eu ser menos _cruel _com você. Dá para acreditar? Ela acha que eu cobro demais de você! – meu pai realmente parecia incrédulo. – Pelo visto, tenho que parar de te pressionar, parar com minhas tentativas _pouco adultas _de flagrar vocês dois, e deixar você decidir a profissão que quer. Falei tudo?

- Faltou o mais importante.

- Oh, sim! – ele me lançou um sorrisinho sacana. – Venha cá, Robert.

Com certa apreensão, cruzei a sala e parei ao seu lado. Com um aceno, ele me fez sentar ao seu lado e ficar ombro a ombro. Fazia muitos anos que eu não me sentava entre meus pais e essa sensação era esquisita. Me senti como uma criancinha, mas não era de todo ruim.

- E agora? – perguntei, sem jeito.

Meu pai respirou fundo e me encarou no fundo dos olhos. E foi exatamente nessa hora que eu entendi que ele estava de sacanagem comigo, mas seu olhar tinha uma ameaça velada para engolir tudo calado.

- Robert Black Cullen. – ele falou meu nome todo como se o testasse pela primeira vez. – Eu só quero dizer que eu nunca fui o melhor pai do mundo, admito, mas fiz meu melhor... Acho que fiz um bom trabalho. Estou errado?

Pensei em fazer piadinha, mas percebi que aquela não era uma hora adequada para isso. Relembrei tudo o que passara até então para tentar responder com o máximo de sinceridade que eu era capaz.

- Nem todo mundo é perfeito, pai. – murmurei, surpreendendo os dois.

- Bem, era apenas uma pergunta à toa, não precisava responder.

- Apesar de eu ter crescido afastado de vocês – continuei. –, enquanto vocês estavam afundados nas empresas, eu sei que tentaram fazer o melhor. Eu sei que tentei chamar a atenção quando era menor e, quando vi que isso não funcionou, eu fiquei revoltado, odiando tudo e todos. Sei que parei de frequentar La Push e que preferi a roda dos ricos de Forks. Fiz inúmeras besteiras, mas não adianta me arrepender agora. Vocês estão curiosos sobre o _lance _que eu tenho com a Kate, não é?

- Acho que tenho um pequeno palpite. – minha mãe riu baixinho e olhou para sua aliança.

Suspirei e tentei me preparar para o perrengue.

- Eu dei para ela a aliança de compromisso dos Black. – eles não pareceram surpresos.

- Por que você fez isso? – eu não esperava que ele fizesse uma pergunta dessas. – É claro que você não deu ouvidos ao Bernard.

Continuei com cara de desentendido. Eu geralmente não dava ouvidos às coisas que Bern dizia, pois a maioria das coisas eram brincadeiras.

- Nós só damos o anel quando temos certeza de que aquela é a mulher de nossas vidas. – a última parte teve uma dose carregada de sarcasmo e mamãe deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas. – Ei, doeu! Mas a questão é: você a ama tanto assim?

Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto com aquela pergunta martelando em minha cabeça. Fui sincero na hora e pedi um tempo para pensar com mais clareza.

Por que ninguém consegue descrever com detalhes exatos o que é o amor? Por que ninguém consegue transcrever com exatidão como a loucura de um sentimento extremo como esse nos afeta?

Dizer que estou vendo o mundo com cores novas e vivas, seria uma grande mentira. Forks continuava melancólica como sempre. Falar que o amor arrebata a alma e satisfaz o corpo? Que nos faz ver as coisas boas da vida? Que a voz da pessoa amada é a mais linda que já ouvimos? "Doce e suave"? Parecia tudo mentira.

Então o que, diabos, era o amor?

Quando eu era menor e mamãe me obrigava a passar duas horas na biblioteca todos os dias (como castigo por ter jogado papel higiênico na casa do senhor Faust), eu procurei em diversos livros de várias prateleiras diferentes, apenas tentando entender o amor. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa fria e incapaz de tal sentimento, mas eu era leigo. Meus pais nunca me demonstraram, eles sempre foram distantes, apenas me elogiando quando era conveniente para eles mesmos. Uma parte de mim não queria ter filhos por causa da dor de cabeça que eles representavam, mas eu sabia que no fundo, meu maior medo era repetir o erro dos meus pais. Eu não queria que ninguém fosse criado como eu fui. E eu tinha medo de falhar com crianças tão pequenas e inocentes.

Então eu fugia do amor? Evitava-o? Sabia que amava Kate, mas que tipo de amor era esse? Era o tipo que ela merecia?

Se o amor representava toda a preocupação, todo o carinho, toda a admiração que se tem por determinada pessoa, então eu amava Kate. Ela não saia dos meus pensamentos por um único segundo e confesso que, às vezes, ficava estressado com isso. Nós brigávamos, sim, mas eram brigas bobas. Fingíamos ficar bravos apenas para fazer doce e, minutos depois, o ar estava nos faltando por causa dos beijos. Cada movimento dela e cada pensamento me intrigavam e me fascinavam, como se ela fosse a pessoa mais perfeita andando sobre a Terra. Eu me preocupava com as mínimas coisas que diziam respeito a ela... Estaríamos amando ou simplesmente enlouquecendo?

Ficar me fazendo milhares de perguntas e sem ter uma resposta específica para nenhuma delas me dava dor de cabeça. Parei em frente ao meu computador e, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, procurei por algo que descrevesse o amor e achei coisas interessantes, mas que não responderam a pergunta mais complexa e fundamental de todas: Como eu ia saber se Kate Wellington era a mulher da minha vida?

Se eu me fizesse essa pergunta há mais ou menos dois meses atrás, eu mesmo iria me internar em um hospício. Diria que estava enlouquecendo ao cogitar ficar com uma única mulher pelo resto da minha vida. Não fui feito para algemas. Fugiria da resposta como o Diabo fugiria da cruz.

- _Alô?_

Sua voz não era doce e suave. Não era como nos livros e, ainda assim, era a voz que eu mais gostava de ouvir.

- Os marshmallows ainda estão de pé?

- _Espere um pouquinho, está bem? – _um barulho estranho e a voz dela soou abafada, como se tentasse me impedir de ouvi-la. – _Jonathan Wellington! Você não fez isso, fez?_

Um minuto de silêncio antes de ela dar outro grito histérico que me assustou.

- _Se eu não estivesse no telefone neste exato momento, eu juro que seu filho nasceria órfão! – _então sua voz voltou ao volume normal. – _Se ainda quiser marshmallow, acho que vamos precisar improvisar na lareira... John apagou minha fogueira._

- Grande escoteira. – zombei.

- _Sou humana e sinto fome. Esperava que deixasse meu estômago roncando enquanto Vossa Majestade está trocando de roupa? Assim que me descuidei, ele matou meu pobre fogo._

Com um estralo, percebi que ela acabara de contar ao irmão que ele seria pai.

- _Não se preocupe, Clarisse esteve aqui ontem e contou tudo para ele, o que eu considero um ato heroico de ser realizado quando se está sem reforços... Apenas você, Deus e... o incrível John. – _ela respondeu com um riso cristalino quando a acusei de contar antes da minha prima. – _Quando cheguei chorando nem reparei direito nela, mas minha mãe me explicou tudo em detalhes hoje de manhã. Bem que eu achei que ela estava de TPM, mas descobri que era só o fato de que logo ela será avó. Fez sentido._

_ - _Ela não gostou, não é? – eu sabia. Isso ainda iria dar em muito mais encrenca.

- _Meu irmão tem vinte e um anos, Robert. – _Kate resmungou como se isso explicasse tudo. – _Mãe nenhuma iria achar que o filho está pronto para cuidar de uma criança nessa idade. Ainda mais se tratando de filho homem!_

_ - _Pois é... – estava começando a concordar. – Hey! O que quer dizer com "ainda mais se tratando de filho homem"?

- _Vocês, homens, são psicologicamente subdesenvolvidos. – _ela riu e eu não consegui evitar sorrir também com o som. – _Uma mulher com vinte e um anos é muito mais madura que um homem de... Vinte e... Vinte e quatro, vamos dizer assim. É por essa mesma razão que eu sou mais madura que você._

Cerrei os olhos e mordi a língua para não lhe dar uma resposta à altura.

- Você? Mais madura?

- _Não há como contestar esse fato, querido. – _ela continuou a rir da minha cara.

- E ele? O que disse? Como reagiu? Ele não deixou minha prima ainda pior, não é? Porque se deixou, eu vou...

- _Calma. Deixe-me ver o que respondo primeiro... Segundo minha mãe, ele não abriu a boca por cerca de dez minutos, deixando as duas mais tensas ainda. Eu acho que ele só estava em choque pela notícia e isso quase causou um curto circuito na sua prima, ela estava à beira da histeria, acredito e até entendo: as atitudes de John são estranhas e até mesmo assustadoras; eu não consigo imaginá-lo sendo um pai ou um marido carinhoso ou um homem gentil, como Clarisse afirmou. Ela o conheceu em Hoquiam e só conviveu com ele por uma semana! Como poderia saber como o infeliz é de verdade? – _Kate suspirou e eu quase ri com a imagem que ela tinha do irmão, sem sequer querer defendê-lo, mas eu sabia que isso mudaria drasticamente caso alguém tentasse brigar com o irmão mais velho. Quando precisava, ela era super protetora. –_ Em todo o caso, depois de engolir o ovo, ele acabou aceitando; com relutância no início, mas agora está torcendo para que seja um menino. Dá para acreditar que estamos falando de Jonathan Wellington?_

_ - _Não mesmo. – eu estava surpreso mais uma vez com ele.

- _Pois é. Nem eu consigo engolir isso._ – ela riu de leve. – _Mas... E agora? Ainda com desejo de comer marshmallow?_

- Ah, seu irmão vai ficar aí o dia todo, não vai? – quase fiz um biquinho igual ao de Alice. – Vem pra cá.

- _Chego aí em uma hora e meia, tudo bem?_

- Tudo isso? Por quê?

- _Meu carro deu 'perda total' naquela árvore gigantesca. E acho que não consigo caminhar muito rápido. – _ela ironizou. – _Ou você quer que eu vá voando com a vassoura da minha mãe?_

_ - _Engraçadinha. – estava grato por ela não fazer piadinhas assim com minha mãe. Apesar de ser comum as sogras serem as detestadas (quase sempre com razão), eu não queria que as duas tivessem uma relação negativa. – Esteja pronta em dez minutos, estou indo te buscar.

Ver aquela garota com o gesso e alguns poucos hematomas pelo rosto, sorrindo ao entrar no meu carro e me cumprimentando com um beijo daqueles, me fez perguntar mais uma vez: Ela é a mulher da minha vida ou é apenas só mais uma?

Claro que não assamos nada em lareira nenhuma. Até pedi para que ela lesse o diário de vovó, mas assim que começou a ler algo sobre o verdadeiro herdeiro do crápula do Hastings, a própria Kate estava encontrando dificuldade em se manter concentrada nas páginas amareladas pelo tempo. Nós dois ficávamos insultando a tal Victoria e eu achei que já estávamos alterados demais para continuar com a leitura. Ela estava inquieta e não parava de balançar a perna. Perguntei qual era seu problema, mas ela só ruborizou e não me falou nada, pedindo que eu esquecesse. Esquecer o quê, eu não faço a mínima ideia.

Bernard apareceu no quarto dizendo que Carl e Nathan estavam me esperando no salão e Kate preferiu ficar no quarto.

- Oi. – acenei assim que os vi.

- Você é mesmo um molenga, hein Cullen! – Carl me deu um soco leve no ombro. – Nem nos treinos você aparece!

Nós jogamos conversa fora como não fazíamos havia meses. Quando olhei no relógio, descobri que as horas tinham passado extremamente rápido e que eu tinha esquecido que Kate ainda estava me esperando no quarto. Oh, droga.

- Ela está aqui? – Nathan arregalou os olhos. – Desde quando você traz alguma garota para cá?

- Só Kate entra aqui. – resmunguei. – Desde que nos conhecemos.

- Tecnicamente – Carl interrompeu o que Nathan ia dizer. –, vocês se conhecem há mais de um ano. Ela sempre esteve em algumas das nossas aulas.

Rolei os olhos. Ninguém precisava ficar me lembrando do quanto eu fora absurdo em nunca reparar nela.

- Parece que a esquisitinha e sem graça domou você, Cullen. Discorda?

- Não fale assim dela, é sério.

Eles foram embora, ainda ralhando por eu estar ausente na maioria dos treinos. Ignorei-os e corri para o quarto.

- Kate, me desculpa... – falei enquanto abria a porta. – Você tem toda a razão de querer arrancar meu couro, mas é que... Kate?

Acendi a luz e me deparei com uma cena inusitada: ela estava dormindo bem no meio da minha cama. Estava encolhida como uma bolinha e parecia desconfortável com o frio. A luz do banheiro estava acesa e passava por uma pequena fresta da porta. Desviei o olhar e fui até o escritório dos meus pais.

- Pai? – ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Não.

- Qual é! Você nem sabe o que eu vou falar.

- Cuidado com o que vai pedir, estou de mal humor. – ele sorriu, contrariando suas próprias palavras. – Sua mãe acabou de me passar outro sermão, dá para acreditar?

- Na verdade, dá. – respondi dando de ombros. – Me faz um favor?

- Já disse que depende. O que é?

Voltei para o quarto e peguei as cobertas e cobri Kate da melhor maneira que consegui sem acordá-la. Sentei-me no sofá e fixei meus olhos nela, sem conseguir diminuir meu sorriso bobo ao vê-la tão tranquila entre as minhas cobertas.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu a observei dormir, reparando em como seus cabelos formavam ondas castanhas sobre meus travesseiros, ou em como seus lábios ficavam levemente abertos e que, às vezes, uma ruga leve aparecia em seu cenho, mas que logo se suavizava. Observei seus dedos longos se contraírem para agarrar as cobertas e só então percebi que ela estava tendo um pesadelo.

As luzes continuavam apagadas, apenas a do banheiro continuava quebrando a escuridão através da pequena fresta. Caminhei no escuro parcial e me sentei ao lado dela. Peguei as mãos de Kate e notei que estavam frias e úmidas.

- Hey, acorda... – murmurei contra seu ouvido.

Perigosamente perto de seu perfume e de seu pescoço...

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Eu me sentei em todas as posições imagináveis no sofá, mas isso não acabou com meu tédio. Tentei ler mais algumas linhas do diário e desisti. Fui ao banheiro, penteei novamente meus cabelos indomáveis e voltei para o sofá. Era penoso ficar sob o mesmo teto que Robert e não poder tocá-lo, mesmo isso sendo insano.

Dormi mal na última noite, pois sonhara com meu pai novamente e sabia que isso se repetiria por, pelo menos, mais uma semana até que eu voltasse a pensar em outras coisas. Com a mente desocupada, as lembranças vinham à tona com mais força.

Olhei para a cama e logo a noite mal dormida começou a pesar sobre meus ombros. Será que eu poderia tirar só um breve cochilo antes de ele voltar ou será que Robert ficaria bravo comigo? Julguei que ele não ficaria _muito _bravo e acendi a luz do banheiro (não estava escuro, mas o sol já estava se pondo e as cortinas impediam qualquer luz natural de penetrar naquele ambiente) e fechei a porta, deixando uma pequena brecha. Acabei me enroscando no meio daquela cama enorme, o perfume dos travesseiros dele era inebriante e me deixou viciada. Inspirei profundamente e soltei um gritinho eufórico – bem típico de _menininhas idiotas _–, imaginando o que eu tinha feito para conseguir a atenção dele daquela maneira.

Logo eu sabia que estava tendo mais um pesadelo. E o que era pior para mim: eu sabia que não era a realidade, mas não conseguia me obrigar a acordar. Revivi com detalhe toda a violência cometida contra meu pai e mordi a língua para não gritar.

- Hey, acorda...

Com um pouco de dificuldade, abri os olhos, sentindo o suor frio encharcar minhas roupas. Um leve aperto em minha mão me fez focar no vulto parcialmente iluminado à minha frente.

- Oh, meu Deus. – murmurei. – Me desculpe por ter deitado na sua cama!

Tentei me levantar, mas as mãos de Robert voaram para os meus ombros, me obrigando a continuar deitada.

- Está tudo bem? Você parecia estar tendo um sonho ruim. – ele falou e, como resposta, dei de ombros da melhor forma que pude. – Quanto a dormir... Faz umas boas três horas que você está apagada.

- Tudo isso? – arregalei os olhos e tentei procurar algum vestígio que me indicasse que era assim tão tarde. – Minha mãe vai me matar!

Mais uma vez fui impedida de levantar.

- Calma, meu pai já ligou para sua mãe e ela deixou você dormir aqui. – ele sorriu de lado e eu peguei um vislumbre de seus dentes brancos. – Não especificamente na minha cama, mas deixou.

Corei até a raiz do cabelo e logo meu pulso acelerou. Robert continuou em silêncio apenas me olhando. Sua expressão, parcialmente oculta, era de fascínio e... Desejo, talvez? Ai, minha virgem santa! O silêncio era tão pesado entre nós, que eu quase podia apalpá-lo ou ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos como se fossem batidas cardíacas de um beija-flor – rápidas demais.

Suas mãos continuavam de cada lado do meu rosto e ele estava levemente arcado sobre meu corpo. O que eu deveria fazer? Aquilo que minha mãe me ensinara ou aquilo que eu provavelmente queria?

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Vê-la corando era sempre muito interessante. Eu ficava fascinado com os tons rubros que sua pele adquiria e... A essa altura, estava me sentindo um poeta estúpido por ficar pensando em sentenças que não eram comuns para mim ou qualquer maldito adolescente com a minha idade. Normalmente eu só diria que ela estava corada, nada mais.

- Bem, acho melhor eu ir para o quarto de hóspedes, então. – ela murmurou.

Pela terceira vez, eu a impedi de se levantar. Minhas mãos estavam agarrando os cobertores e se eu as soltasse, não conseguiria me controlar muito e não responderia por meus atos. Ela era frágil demais... Tentadora demais.

_Robert!_

- Vai me manter presa aqui? – ela riu, ainda vermelha como um tomate.

- Pode ficar aqui, eu vou para o outro quarto ou deito no sofá, se você deixar.

- Se _eu _deixar? O quarto é seu!

Hesitei. Odiava esses momentos de hesitação.

- Você já está confortável aí, eu vou pra lá.

Concentrei-me em cada movimento que estava prestes a fazer, mas Kate segurou minha camiseta, me mantendo muito próximo a ela.

- Fica. Por favor.

- É perigoso. – tentei sorrir para não demonstrar que estava envergonhado com minha própria fraqueza.

- Não me importo. – ela sussurrou, desviando os olhos de mim e encarando a porta entreaberta do banheiro.

Com o feixe de luz em seus olhos, fui capaz de ver que seus olhos verdes estavam um pouco mais escuros.

Pupilas dilatadas.

Bom sinal.

Sinal verde.

Perigo para mim.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei uma última vez, desejando que ela não me expulsasse sob uma chuva de tapas e socos.

- Não há motivo para te tirar do seu próprio quarto e... – ela fechou os olhos antes de falar. – Estou com medo de ficar sozinha.

E então minha ficha caiu. Ela não estava me convidando para maiores intimidades, se é que posso chamar assim, ela só queria companhia e não ser mais deixada no escuro. Novamente voltei a me preocupar com ela, esquecendo por completo todas as barbaridades que tinham inundado meus pensamentos.

Deitei ao seu lado e puxei as cobertas sobre nós dois. Kate pousou a cabeça sobre meu ombro e passou um braço sobre minha barriga. Encarei o teto e o soluço dela me indicou que uma possível crise de choro estava bem próxima. Abri a boca para dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não o fiz, deixei que ela chorasse tudo o que precisava, enquanto ensopava minha camiseta. Chorar talvez ajudasse mais naquele momento e eu ouvi tudo em absoluto silêncio, pensando se eu alguma vez tive paciência e sensibilidade de ouvir alguma mulher que não fosse da família chorar. A resposta era 'nem uma única vez'. Era muito mais simples quando eu apenas despachava-as e no dia seguinte não me lembrava de seus nomes.

Ao ver que ela finalmente ficara mais calma, comecei a contar-lhe sobre as coisas "boas" da minha infância, tentando desviar sua atenção de dores passadas.

Contei-lhe como eu era uma criança atentada e que adorava escalar em árvores ou montar em cavalos ferozes, como eu andava com os joelhos sempre ralados e cortes por todo o corpo. Machucados eram frequentes e, a cada um novo, minha mãe tinha um acesso de histeria. Contei a ela como eram meus castigos semanais, pois sempre estava aprontando alguma, e em como eu conseguia deixar o velho Billy fora de si. Kate riu quando eu disse que fui perseguido pelo cachorro do senhor Faust depois de entupir a casa do velho com papel higiênico, além de todas as injeções contra raiva que fui obrigado a tomar por ter levado duas mordidas do vira-lata.

Era bom relembrar coisas que eu quase havia esquecido e algo estranho aconteceu. Eu senti uma vontade – uma necessidade – de passar essas histórias adiante. Calei esse pensamento e voltei a me concentrar na pessoa que mais me importava naquele momento.

E, ao me dar conta de que Kate havia caído no sono mais uma vez, estiquei meu braço livre para a mesinha de cabeceira e peguei o livro que estava lendo – os castigos da minha mãe vieram a calhar e eu pegara um pouquinho do gosto pela leitura. O rosto parcialmente visível da capa, com olhos claros e um círculo prata em torno da pupila prendeu minha atenção por alguns segundos. Folheei até onde marcara a última página que havia lido e deixei minha mente vagar na história.

Contava sobre como o planeta estava cheio de alienígenas e que pouquíssimos seres humanos restaram, os rebeldes da raça humana que ainda tentavam reverter a situação (sim, eu sei que parece loucura, mas não é assim tão ruim). Alienígenas não faziam parte dos meus assuntos preferidos, mas de alguma maneira, aquele enredo havia conseguido prender minha atenção.

E então, alguns pequenos parágrafos quase saltaram em minha direção.

_¹O que tornava esse amor humano muito mais desejável para mim que o amor da minha própria espécie? Seria porque era exclusivo e caprichoso?_

_As almas ofereciam amor e aceitação a todos. Será que eu necessitava de um desafio maior? Este amor era enganoso; não tinha regras estritas invariáveis – podia ser dado de graça, [...], ou ser obtido mediante tempo e muito trabalho, [...], ou ser completa e dolorosamente inalcançável, [...]._

_Ou simplesmente este amor de algum modo era melhor? Será que porque os humanos podiam odiar com tanta fúria, o outro lado do espectro lhes permitia que pudessem amar com mais coração, ardor e fogo?_

_Eu não sabia por que desejara tão desesperadamente experimentá-lo. Tudo o que eu sabia, agora que o experimentara, é que valia todo grama de risco e angústia que custava. Era melhor do que eu havia imaginado._

_Era tudo._

Tudo? Mas o que era esse tudo?

Um amor poderia ser saudável? Amar incondicionalmente seria o mesmo que dedicar um amor sem limites para uma pessoa, não? Mas um amor irrestrito era doentio e obsessivo, não era? Isso seria aceitável ou totalmente errado?

Argh! As coisas com as mulheres não poderiam ser apenas um pouquinho mais fáceis? Raios!

Kate era meu _tudo_, o que quer que isso representasse? Tudo o que eu sentia por ela era o suficiente? Seu bem-estar e _tudo _o que a envolvia era muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa e foi ai que me dei conta de uma resposta 'parcial' para a pergunta tosca do meu amigo:

Talvez ela fosse, sim, a mulher que me domara, Carl.

Não sei exatamente que horas eu acabei adormecendo ou _se _acabei caindo no sono, mas uma música estridente me fez despertar do meu estado semi-inconsciente, o que quer que isso pudesse significar. Quando consegui entender de onde vinha o som, tive que segurar o riso.

Kate estava com o pijama que minha mãe tinha deixado no sofá pouco depois de ela adormecer com minhas histórias. Estava penteando o cabelo longo na frente do espelho que eu tinha e cantava uma música do grupo pré-histórico _Abba. _Claro que eu estava um pouco mal humorado devido ao pequeno tempo que apaguei, mas me esforcei em rir da cena ridícula da minha namorada usando a escova como um microfone improvisado e, literalmente, berrando. Sinceramente? Já vi cantores de karaokê melhores que ela.

- Você é uma péssima cantora!

Ela deu um pulo, um pouco assustada.

- Cruzes, eu achei que ainda estivesse dormindo. – ela suspirou. – Não sei se alguém já te disse isso, mas você fica assustador enquanto dorme.

- Não entendi.

- Você cruza os braços sobre o peito da mesma maneira como colocam os mortos dentro dos caixões. – Kate fez uma careta engraçada. – Isso é esquisito, mas eu acho que não devia ficar surpresa. Você _é _esquisitinho.

- E você não é a primeira que diz isso. – resmunguei. – Aliás, você também não é muito normal. Quem é que canta _Waterloo _hoje em dia? Céus, meus tímpanos estão doloridos!

Kate deu de ombros e resmungou alguma coisa sobre gostar de músicas antigas e cantar enquanto faz alguma tarefa, incluindo tomar banho.

- Se não se importa, eu quero dormir.

- Mais?

- Você sabe por quanto tempo eu continuei acordado depois que você dormiu? – perguntei.

- Não sei. Quanto tempo?

- Pois é, eu também não sei, mas tenho certeza que foi muito. Boa _noite_.

Ela veio até a cama e puxou todas as minhas cobertas e as jogou em cima do sofá de couro. Abriu as janelas e a claridade quase me cegou. Soltei alguns palavrões e corri fechar as cortinas antes de me enrolar nos cobertores sobre o sofá.

- Meu Deus. – Kate murmurou ao meu lado. – Eu estou toda animada para fazer alguma coisa divertida e você quer continuar na cama!

- E, se depender de mim, eu continuarei aqui pelo resto do dia.

- Não vai faltar muito, já é uma hora da tarde. Seus pais passaram aqui para se assegurarem de que continuamos inteiros e "puros", na medida do possível, antes de irem trabalhar. – era complicado acompanhar seu falatório incessante, mas nem me esforcei muito. – O que me faz perguntar o motivo de eles não agirem como pais normais, todos os três. Quero dizer, que tipo de mãe deixa a filha menor de idade dormir na casa do namorado sem nem mesmo perguntar se algum adulto manterá um olho nos dois? E quem é que deixa dois adolescentes dormirem no mesmo quarto e, pior, na mesma cama? Não estou dizendo que eu apresento algum tipo de risco para você, mas isso é muito estranho, você não acha...? Robert! Estou falando com você, garoto!

- Que você está falando eu notei. – falei secamente. - Sei lá, não estou com vontade de gastar meus neurônios com essas perguntas. – _já me fuzilei com perguntas demais por um bom tempo_, completei em pensamentos.

- Eles devem confiar muito em nós... Cegamente, eu diria.

- Ninguém confia em mim, Wellington. – ri baixo. – Eles estão seguros de que _você _não fará nada.

Para minha confusão, ela corou e ficou olhando para os pés. O que passava pela cabeça daquela garota? Isso talvez eu nunca chegasse a entender direito. Decidi mudar para um assunto menos delicado e pedi que ela lesse o diário de Bella Swan, pelo menos até que eu estivesse com mais coragem para sair dos meus cobertores quentes antes de fazer o que quer que fosse naquela tarde gelada e chuvosa.

- Pede de novo. – ela riu. – Faz aquele beicinho!

Enquanto eu não fiz o que ela pediu, ela não abriu o maldito diário.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

E eu que achava que a filha de Aro Volturi fosse mais velha ou que tivesse um rosto tão severo quanto o do pai. Eu não tive muito contato com nenhum Volturi, pois eles faziam parte da concorrência de Charlie, mas as pessoas diziam que eles eram do tipo de gente com quem você realmente não quer ter nenhum tipo de envolvimento e muito menos alguma divergência. Se você os importunasse ou se apresentasse algum risco aos negócios da família Volturi, você era "deletado". A sorte de Charlie era que ele era um homem socialmente importante e as pessoas tinham uma consciência clara sobre a rivalidade entre Charlie Swan e Aro Volturi. Esse era o único motivo pelo qual meu pai continuava vivo.

- Victoria Volturi? Mas...

Jane me dissera que Victoria era amante de James, mas como eu poderia ter certeza de que a criança que causava aquela nítida saliência sobre o ventre dela tinha o sangue da família Hastings? E será que ela não se envergonhava por ser uma mãe solteira? Não que eu tivesse sido sempre uma santa, mas ela bradava à plenos pulmões que estava grávida do meu falecido _marido! _

- Sem "mas", Isabella. – ela retrucou e eu logo a detestei. – Você se casou com ele, mas eu gerei seu filho.

Edward apertou os dedos em volta do meu pulso inconscientemente. Eu também compartilhava o mesmo sentimento de raiva: ele se casara às pressas comigo apenas para ter um herdeiro antes de sua possível morte; matara meus próprios bebês... E tudo isso por nada. Ele já tinha alguém para herdar toda a droga do seu dinheiro. Porém, eu duvidava que ele me deixasse em paz, mesmo sabendo sobre a existência da criança que Victoria carregava em seu ventre. James estava obcecado por mim e nada desviaria sua atenção. Era como se eu fosse sua presa desde o início.

- Bem... Eu acabei de chegar a Forks, então... – tentei encontrar as palavras certas que não denunciassem minha amargura. – Podemos conversar sobre isso outro dia?

- Como saberei que você não vai fugir com seu novo maridinho com todo o dinheiro que pertence ao meu filho?

Mentalmente visualizei uma cena onde eu agarrava seus cabelos da cor do fogo até que ela entendesse que eu trocaria tudo, qualquer quantia de dinheiro, pela vida dos meus bebês.

- Não se preocupe senhorita. – Edward se esforçou para falar por entre os dentes cerrados. – Nós vamos resolver isso.

Sem esperar pela resposta da ruiva, ele me puxou pela rua e continuou marchando com passos duros até que sua respiração se normalizasse. Voltamos para o hotel no qual estávamos hospedados e acabei contando tudo para Renée. Ela fez a pergunta que eu menos queria ouvir no momento:

- E agora, Bella? Já sabe o que fazer?

Queria que essa decisão não estivesse em minhas mãos. Porém, com minha sorte grande, ela estava.

- Não sei. Se houver um jeito de provar que aquele filho é mesmo de James, eu não hesitarei em entregar tudo o que ficou para mim.

- Tudo? O que quer dizer com isso? – ela pressionou.

- Quero dizer que não vou ficar com um único centavo que pertenceu àquele homem odioso.

Apesar de não ver a expressão de Edward, eu tinha certeza de que ele estava aliviado com minha conclusão. Desde o início, ele fora totalmente contra aceitar a herança de James e não via a hora de se livrar dela de um jeito ou de outro. E ali estava a oportunidade perfeita.

- E quanto a Charlie? – Renée voltou a perguntar. – Seria mesmo capaz de excluí-la do testamento depois do que vamos fazer amanhã? Digo, depois de darmos o adeus definitivo?

- Não sei, mas isso também não me preocupa. – dei de ombros. – Mãe, a senhora sabe do porquê de Edward e eu estarmos aqui, não?

- Claro. Eu não sou tola, Isabella. – ela resmungou de forma pouco galante. – Mas eu creio que seus receios sejam desnecessários, pois eu jamais poderia voltar para Charles. Eu estou...

- Apaixonada por Phillip Dwyer, não é mesmo? – soltei um risinho quando ela ficou intensamente vermelha. – Está na cara, Renée!

Ela se levantou e contornou o corpo de Edward, chegou à porta e voltou a me olhar.

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo, Bells, se livrar de tudo o que possa te recordar James Hastings. Enterre-o definitivamente.

Sim, concordei mentalmente, eu iria enterrá-lo de uma vez por todas.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Quer saber? Tem coisa aí que não bate.

- Como assim? – Kate perguntou sem muito interesse.

- Se ela vai dar todo o dinheiro para a golpista ruiva, por que os Cullen são tão ricos assim? E...

- Como eu vou saber? Só lendo até o fim mesmo.

Mas eu já me lembrei de contar que quando eu queria uma resposta, eu ficava mortalmente inquieto e curioso? Eu sei, eu sei! Ser curioso demais não é uma qualidade, mas era impossível refrear minha ansiedade. Peguei meu celular e chamei para o primeiro número da discagem rápida.

- _Alô?_

_ - _Mãe, você está no escritório?

- _Não, meu bem. Estou voltando para casa para pegar uns relatórios que seu pai fez o grande favor de esquecer. Por quê? O que aconteceu? Você está bem? E a Kate, onde ela está?_

Por que as pessoas tinham mania de metralhar os outros com tantas perguntas de uma só vez? Acho que nem elas mesmas se lembram de tudo o que perguntam.

- Nada, eu só queria falar com você...

- _Estou descendo do carro agora. Te encontro na sala. Beijo, amo você. – _ela se despediu como se fosse me ver apenas na semana seguinte.

Peguei Kate pelo pulso e a arrastei escada abaixo e, enquanto descíamos em silêncio, ela tentava arrumar o pijama e os cabelos desalinhados. Minha mãe estava sentada na poltrona e parecia estranhamente quieta, nem sequer falou algo quando nós dois entramos na sala.

- Mãe, eu...

- Primeiro só me diz uma coisa: eu devo me preparar para essa conversa?

Apesar de perguntar para mim, ela estava encarando Kate com um olhar penetrante, mas minha namorada não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Isso obrigou Reneesme a voltar a me olhar.

- Deve. – assenti e me ajoelhei em frente a ela. – Só... Seja sincera comigo, por favor... Mãe, por que você nunca me fala sobre meus avós? O que aconteceu entre você e eles? E... Eles realmente faleceram há anos atrás?

Como esperado, a cor rosada das bochechas dela sumiu. Minha mãe, a que quase sempre se mantinha no controle, estava pálida e suando frio enquanto mordia o lábio inferior à procura da resposta que eu não tinha certeza se seria verdade ou não.

* * *

¹ - _A Hospedeira, Stephenie Meyer, página 426._

**_ Sei que devem estar esgotadas com as desculpas, mas é uma triste realidade, rs. Com a chegada do bebê, tudo virou de pernas para o ar! Mudar de casa e mais todas aquelas bagaças que me dão dor de cabeça apenas em pensar... Sempre gostei das postagens com dias certinhos, mas ultimamente confesso que está impossível (novidade!). A regularidade das minhas postagens refletem minha vida, então já dá para imaginar o caos! hahaha'  
_**

**_ Só peço paciência (mais um pouco) e que, com certeza, não vou desistir da Fic. Já tenho um fim QUASE satisfatório em mente e vou até o final._**

**_Vitoria: _**_Sabe que eu também achei moderno demais? Mas, esses dias atrás, eu assisti a um filme do Charlie Chaplin e vi uns decotes generosos e pensei: "Poxa, a Allie pode ousar um pouquinho!" kkk Então você foi uma adolescente segura de si? Vish, eu sou o oposto então! hahaha Você queria pancadaria, é? kk  
_

**_Priscila Cullen: _**_Acho que os homens ficam perdidinhos quando se tratam de nós, mas é legal deixá-los confusos! ;)_

**_BbCullen: _**_Ai, eu concordo plenamente com você, flor! Não é fácil, mas eu estou tentando fazer meu melhor... Desculpe a demora, ok? Beijo._

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Ih, então eu acho que em alguma hora da fic, minha cabeça vai rolar... kkkk Prometo tentar ser boazinha, está bem? ^^ Obrigada pelo elogio e acho que logo você vai descobrir! :D  
_

**_jojo: _**_Talvez a ladra de namorados ainda dê as caras, mas garanto que ela não estará tão confiante como antes! rsrs A Alice já está para voltar e, dessa vez, com o vovô Jasper *-* Ah, eu acho que me apaixonei pelo Rob kkkkk Beijinhos._

**_DaysCullenB. S: _**_Tudo 'indo' bem sim, haha, e você? A Allie está para voltar nos próximos capítulos e vem acompanhada do 'cabelo de miojo' *o*_**_  
_**

**_Linii iih: _**_Ah, flor! Então somos duas! Eu odeio ficar sem pc, parece que estou vivendo em outro planeta ou sei lá o quê... Eu tambem gostei da notícia, mas acho que vou ser velha demais para o novo bebê, as pessoas vão achar que eu sou a mãe dele! kkkk Você também tem mania de apelidar suas coisas? hihi Beijos e vou tentar postar em menos tempo._

**_Lu Bass: _**_Oie! Pois é, agora o problema volta a ser Charlie e com um bônus: dona Victoria aparece para encher as picuinhas. Eu também achei legal, amo meu meio-irmão de nove anos, mas as pessoas vão me confundir com a mãe do novo bebê. Cruzes! haha Beijoo!_

_**Nanny: **Criatura, não me mande pm porque eu não consigo lê-los! kkkkk Mande como review mesmo, beijos!_

_**swan's: **AHHHH! Eu vi sim! Meu bom Deus, eu quase chorei de tanto rir! Manda seu telefone, porque eu perdi ele... De novo =x_

_**Ktia S.: **Pois é, eu também não sei mais o que fazer da vida, são tantas provas, tanto trabalho e ... Céus! Deixa eu parar por aqui antes que me esgote! :D Beijos e não liga para ele não, diz que eu mandei ele ficar bem quietinho ;D_

_**Só para responder de uma vez: É um menino! Eu bem que digo: meu pai só sabe fabricar garotos ¬¬' Céus! Eu fui a exceção à regra rs.**_

_**Beijocas e até semana que vem, se tudo der certo! ;***  
_


	40. Recomeçando no Pesadelo

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** Resolvi aproveitar a internet do ônibus (Ê, dureza! kk).

Respondendo a maioria das reviews de uma vez (não é a preguiça, não!): Eu assisti e adorei! Ao meu ver, foi o melhor de todos por ser muito mais fiel ao que a tia Steph escreveu e... OMG, o Edward parece um adolescente quase normal haha' Achei linda a carinha que ele fez ao ver a Bells se exibindo com a camisola...! *-* Cuti, cuti. Assisti umas três vezes e chorei e ri nas mesmas partes, foi demais! Eles estão muito mais parecidos com um casal de verdade, vocês não acham?

**Recomeço no Pesadelo**

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Por várias noites seguidas, eu tive os mais diversos pesadelos que envolviam Charlie, Forks e as garrafas de bebida que ele havia consumido. Mas nada - _absolutamente nada - _preparou-me para o que eu vi quando ele abriu a porta da minha antiga casa.

No dia seguinte àquele que nós havíamos chegado a Forks, fomos obrigados a nos encontrarmos com Charlie. Já não podíamos mais evitar aquele encontro.

- Você tem certeza que quer ir, Bella? – Edward me perguntou pela quarta vez.

- Não. – confessei. – Mas eu vou mesmo assim, Edward.

Ele suspirou, mas desistiu de tentar me dissuadir. Ele bem sabia o quanto eu era teimosa.

Nós decidimos ir andando para nos prepararmos psicologicamente para o momento que estava para acontecer. Renée andava em absoluto silêncio enquanto segurava os papéis do divórcio contra o peito, talvez tentando se convencer de que ela era forte o bastante para enfrentar Charlie. Apesar de me sentir inútil entre ela e Edward, eu não estava _tão _assustada quanto imaginei que fosse ficar... Eu estava _serena _até demais para o meu gosto e confesso que toda essa calma se devia apenas ao fato de ter Edward ao meu lado, segurando minha mão com sua típica delicadeza e carinho.

Ao virar a esquina, meu coração começou a acelerar lentamente, como se numa pequena tortura. A cada passo que eu dava em direção à casa em que eu havia crescido, ele batia com um pouquinho mais de força.

- Bells, eu acho que estou ouvindo seu coração bater daqui. – Edward tentou sorrir para quebrar o clima tenso, mas isso não foi o bastante.

Quando Edward se adiantou para bater contra a porta de madeira, minha mãe e eu nos escondemos ligeiramente atrás das costas largas dele, parecendo duas crianças pequenas e tímidas que se escondem atrás do pai. Não consegui ouvir os passos de Charlie se aproximando da porta porque minhas batidas cardíacas estavam altas demais, então, foi com choque que vi a porta sendo escancarada e, aquele que um dia foi um exemplo social de homem, aparecer diante dos meus olhos.

- Dizem que sentimos uma satisfação infantil ao ver que nosso _ex_-_parceiro_ está numa situação pior ao que o deixamos, mas... – Renée sussurrou para si mesma. – Mas eu só consigo me sentir péssima.

Apertei sua mão enquanto parecia incapaz de tirar os olhos de Charlie.

- Vocês vieram... – ele disse mais tristonho do que surpreso.

Ele costumava fazer a barba dia sim e dia não, por isso, foi estranho ver aquela barba escura salpicada de fios brancos que cobria seu rosto sujo. Talvez ele tenha se esquecido de que precisava tomar banho... Talvez ele tenha perdido a noção do tempo ou talvez tenha se tornado mais um animal entocado do que um ser humano, mas quando nos viu ali, seu rosto se enrugou ao abrir um sorriso que há muito tempo eu não via. Sua aparência de mendigo amenizou e eu pude enfim reconhecer meu pai.

Como eu disse, nada havia me preparado para aquilo e foi com grande espanto que fomos recebidos com educação por Charlie. Ele nos tratou como se tratasse seu amigo, Ephraim Black. Apesar de eu ter percebido a leve hostilidade que ele reservava para Edward, o "reencontro" não foi tão assustador quanto eu imaginara.

- Não há mais nenhuma chance de reconciliação entre nós, não é, Renée? – ele suspirou com amargura ao abrir a porta e fazer sinal para entrarmos.

- Nem a mais remota chance, Charles. – apesar de falar com firmeza, eu reconheci o esforço dela em dizer isso.

- E vocês vão voltar para a casa do garoto? – ele evitava falar diretamente com Edward.

- Bella e Edward estão casados, o que você espera?

Ele gemou com desgosto enquanto nos guiava pela sala apinhada de garrafas e todo o tipo de sujeira. Notei, também, que as roupas de Charlie estavam largas e me perguntei há quanto tempo ele estava sem se alimentar adequadamente.

- E você, Isabella, não vai me dirigir a palavra? – era tão estranho ter um diálogo com Charlie todo comportado e sem alterar a voz, que eu demorei alguns segundos para responder.

- Não quero aborrecê-lo ainda mais, _pai._

- E se eu dissesse que estou terrivelmente envergonhado por ter feito tudo o que fiz? Dizer que eu sinto muito? Você acreditaria em mim?

Continuei em silêncio.

Sentamo-nos à mesa da cozinha após Charlie retirar o lixo que estava em cima dela e Renée colocou os papéis perto de Charlie.

- Não há motivos para protelar o assunto... – ela respirou fundo. – Sabe que viemos aqui por um único motivo e peço que não faça escândalos, pois eu realmente estou farta de ter que brigar com você, Charles. Apesar de tudo, eu não quero mais me desentender com você.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Onde está a caneta?

Confesso, também, que sua naturalidade em tratar o assunto após tantas ameaças escritas nas cartas me assombrou. Edward lhe deu a caneta e eu observei o último laço entre meus pais ser, definitivamente, rompido. A partir daquele momento, eles nunca mais teriam motivos para se olharem outra vez.

- Obrigada por não dificultar ainda mais. – minha mãe pegou os papéis com a assinatura do ex-marido e os aninhou junto ao corpo novamente.

- Só tenho mais uma coisa para dizer.

Segurei a respiração. Será que ele iria arrasar aquele encontro frio, mas educado?

- Cullen? – chamou.

Ao ver a hostilidade novamente em seus olhos, eu o interrompi.

- O senhor trata bem Alice, por que o mesmo não pode acontecer com meu marido? – mordi a língua por soltar isso.

- Bem, da irmã eu gosto. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas a questão é que eu preciso de um favor seu... _Edward._

- Que tipo de favor, senhor? – Edward não escondeu sua desconfiança e nem seu desgosto por ouvir tal coisa.

- Eu sei que causei males irreparáveis e, acredite ou não, hoje eu me arrependo profundamente por isso. – ele pigarreou. – O velho Ephraim, vendo a ruína que eu causei a mim mesmo, me convidou para morar com ele na Reserva Quileute para que eu me afastasse um pouco de tudo isso.

- Aonde o senhor quer chegar?

- Quero que assine isto. – ele ergueu um documento. – Aqui diz que você está assumindo a empresa Swan. Quero passar tudo o que eu tenho para você.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Eu estava bastante surpreso com aquele Charlie sóbrio que estava nos tratando relativamente _bem, _mas nada se comparou ao ouvir que ele queria que eu herdasse tudo o que ele deu duro para construir.

- Eu... Acho que não entendi, senhor. – _ou talvez só não esteja acreditando em meus próprios ouvidos_, pensei comigo mesmo.

- Um dia, Isabella herdaria tudo o que eu tenho, está no meu testamento. – ele voltou a dar de ombros. – Mas, como eu quero me afastar de todas as dores de cabeça, como marido dela, você também tem direito e eu confio cegamente no seu potencial, garoto.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele me tratava como um genro de verdade e, com uma rápida olhada para as duas mulheres que estavam ao meu lado, constatei que eu não era o único que tinha sido pego de surpresa.

- O senhor está dizendo que...?

- Não se faça de surdo. – ele rolou os olhos, mas eu ouvi a diversão em sua voz. – Tudo o que é meu, é de Isabella. Sendo marido dela, consequentemente, você tem direito a tudo também. Preciso repetir?

- Não sei o que dizer, senhor...

- Não quero que diga nada, apenas assine o papel e me livre dessas algemas de uma vez por todas. – ele falou. – Mas aviso que nesses últimos meses que você tem estado ausente da Corporação Swan, as coisas não andam nada bem e estamos começando a perder clientes e investidores para os Volturi. Calculo que você terá uma cota de trabalho extra, mas assim poderá dar uma vida melhor à minha filha, pelo menos.

Apesar da alfinetada, eu me sentia estranho ouvindo tudo aquilo. O que havia acontecido com o _Carrasco Swan? _

- Tem certeza de que quer isso, Charlie? – eu precisava me certificar.

- Achei que tinha entendido que eu não gosto de ter que repetir as coisas, Edward. Vai assinar ou eu precisarei vender a Corporação para os abutres da Europa? Aquelas sanguessugas vão dividir a empresa em quantos pedacinhos puderem antes de vender para quem pagar mais.

Eu não podia decidir nada sem antes consultar Bella.

- O que você acha? – olhei para ela.

- Eu acho que você é mais do que capaz de reerguer o que um dia foi uma das maiores empresas do país. – ela sorriu. – Ao menos eu posso me livrar daquele dinheiro sem peso na consciência ou preocupação com o nosso futuro.

Rolei os olhos para a última parte, mas apenas em ouvir que ela, finalmente, se livraria do dinheiro sujo de James, eu sabia que deveria assinar o documento que Charlie tinha em mãos e, sem hesitar, escrevi meu nome no fim da página datilografada. Tornando-me, assim, o novo dono da Swan Corporation.

- Só acho que você terá de ficar em Forks por mais alguns meses... – Charlie falou como quem não quer nada.

- Por quê?

- Apesar de essa cidade ser minúscula, a verdadeira sede da empresa está aqui. Como você quer reerguer qualquer coisa se não estiver no centro do problema? Achei que isso estivesse óbvio para você, garoto.

Droga das drogas.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Sem mais delongas, nós nos despedimos de Charlie e voltamos para o nosso hotel.

- Eu é que não vou ficar! – Renée exclamou exasperada. – Vocês tem certeza de que vão ficar aqui?

Durante nossa caminhada de volta, Edward decidiu que realmente precisaria ficar em Forks por, no mínimo, seis meses – isso se tudo corresse bem, se não, ele teria que ficar mais. Acho que não preciso contar que na mesma hora eu decidi ficar com ele. Aliás, como eu poderia cogitar ficar longe? Sem chance.

- É como eu disse, a Bella pode voltar para Londres para ficar com Esme e Carlisle. – ele falou e virou-se para me olhar hesitante. – Meu amor, eu jamais te pediria para ficar numa cidade que te trás más recordações.

- Eu sei, mas não me peça para me separar de você... – retruquei. – A última vez que você foi embora, quase matou a nós dois – dramática, eu sei, mas tinha um pouquinho de verdade. –, não precisamos repetir a dose.

Quando ele viu que eu estava prestes a chorar, acabou aceitando minha decisão.

- E onde é que vocês pretendem ficar? – Renée ainda parecia incrédula com nossa decisão. – Na casa de Charles?

- Nem pensar, podemos alugar uma casa ou continuar aqui no hotel. – Edward respondeu. – Não quero mais ter de pisar naquela casa.

- Mas e você, mãe? – perguntei. – O que vai fazer daqui para frente?

Ela parou e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Vou começar a viver minha vida de uma vez por todas! Vou continuar na casa da minha querida Esme até conseguir dar meu próximo passo, depois... As terras americanas e ensolaradas que me aguardem!

Ligamos para Londres para comunicar nossa decisão. Alice simplesmente odiou, alegando que não estávamos em nosso juízo perfeito. Emmett gostou da ideia porque assim teria uma desculpa para estar mais perto de Rosalie e logo aceitou a proposta de Edward para trabalhar na sede de Forks, ajudando o amigo a reconstruir tudo o que fora arruinado. Jasper pediu que eu me cuidasse direitinho e que sempre me lembrasse de que ele _sempre_ estaria lá esperando por mim, caso eu resolvesse fugir. Carlisle não nos repreendeu, mas nos apoiou, como eu imaginei que ele fosse fazer. Mas a conversa mais delicada foi com Esme; ela chorou dizendo que sentiria muito a nossa falta, mas não pediu para que desistíssemos de tentar dar um rumo às nossas vidas.

- _O que eu vou perder nessa cidade? Moro sozinho aqui desde que meus pais faleceram. – _Emmett estava animado; ele era o único, devo dizer. – _E então, Eddiezinho, quando eu posso desembarcar em solo americano?_

- Assim que nós arrumarmos uma casa, Emm. – Edward sorriu enquanto falava ao telefone. – E, a propósito, você poderia trazer tudo o que Bella e eu deixamos para trás?

- _Não garanto que as coisas cheguem inteiras, mas eu vou dar meu melhor!_

Eu não poderia dizer que estava inteiramente feliz com a decisão de ficar em Forks, mas eu havia escolhido a única opção disponível: ficar com Edward.

Em poucos dias, Charlie havia deixado a casa onde fora palco de muitas discussões e se mudou para a Reserva. Eu fui até a casa para limpá-la e coloca-la a venda. Edward mal havia pregado a placa no jardim e as fofocas da cidade incendiaram em suposições bem próximas à realidade. Algumas mulheres conservadoras me olhavam feio e sussurravam que eu não tinha me portado como uma viúva decente por nem uma semana sequer, a verdade, porém, era que eu não ficara de luto por nem um segundo e não me importava com isso.

Fui até a casa de Jane Hastings enquanto Edward tinha saído para procurar uma casa. Por ser uma cidade pequena, eu achava que seria fácil encontrar algum imóvel, mas como ninguém tinha interesse em se mudar para aquele lugar chuvoso, não haviam casas sendo construídas ou disponíveis para locação.

- Isabella? – Jane pareceu surpresa com minha aparição.

- Oi, eu preciso falar com você, se não se importa.

- Acho que você sabe que me importo, mas como me recebeu da última vez, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. – era incrível como algumas pessoas não mudavam nem um pouco.

Ela me levou até a saleta de visitas da Mansão Hastings, mas não me ofereceu nenhuma bebida.

- E então?

- Eu queria falar com você sobre Victoria Volturi...

- Ah. Quer saber se a cria é mesmo de James?

O modo como ela se referiu ao bebê me deixou enjoada. Mesmo tendo possibilidade de ser filho do homem que arruinara minha vida, eu não conseguia detestar a criança como Jane.

- Ela quer o dinheiro, mas eu preciso saber se é mesmo verdade, Jane.

- Apesar de sabermos que amantes sempre têm mais de um _parceiro_, se é que podemos chamar assim, eu acredito que Victoria era obcecada pelo meu irmão. – ela falou naturalmente. – E não duvido que essa criança seja dele. Confirmei o que, talvez, você não quisesse ouvir?

- Não, não é isso... – murmurei. – Eu estava mesmo pensando em me livrar do dinheiro.

- E eu estava pensando em cuidar da criança. – ela sorriu sem humor. – Para você ver que ideias estúpidas cruzam a mente de todos.

- Você o quê?

- Victoria não é digna de ser mãe. – Jane disse lentamente, parecendo perturbada com a conclusão de seus pensamentos. – Eu sei que pareço ser uma mulher fria, mas eu acho que criança nenhuma iria merecer uma mãe como ela. Mas, como eu disse, era apenas um pensamento.

Olhar para Jane me fez perceber que seria muito melhor ser criado por ela do que por Victoria. E uma ideia louca cruzou minha mente.

- Se você criar o bebê, eu dou o dinheiro para você.

- Acha que pode me comprar? – ela sibilou em tom ofendido.

- Não! – reformulei minha frase. – Só acho que não quero que esse bebê seja parecido com os pais. Você é a tia e pode usar o dinheiro apenas com a criança, sei que não o quer para si mesma...

- Victoria jamais abriria mão do dinheiro. – Jane resmungou. – Céus! Olhe o que eu estou considerando! Devo estar ficando louca.

- Eu dou uma parte para ela e você fica com o resto. – insisti.

- Por favor, vá embora. – Jane voltou a falar com acidez.

Quando eu queria, eu conseguia ser muito insistente. Pedi que Jane pensasse mais a respeito e voltei para o hotel.

- Esteve passeando por aí? – Edward envolveu minha cintura antes de me beijar lentamente.

- Mais ou menos. Onde está Renée? – ofeguei enquanto ele me acariciava de maneira ousada.

- Desceu para jantar e disse que ficaria no salão até mais tarde hoje... – ele sorriu contra minha pele arrepiada. – Sabe o que isso significa?

- Sim, isso significa que eu posso cuidar do meu lindo marido como ele realmente merece... – falei, já puxando o cabelo dele com carinho.

- Acho que gostei disso mais do que realmente devia! – ele riu, me puxando para a cama.

Arrumamos toda a bagunça antes que Renée resolvesse vir nos dar boa noite, como ela sempre fazia. Tomei um banho extremamente demorado e deixei a água quente levar embora todas as minhas preocupações. Enquanto Edward tomava seu banho, eu fiquei encarando o frasco do antidepressivo por longos minutos, me perguntando se devia realmente toma-lo.

- Quer saber? – falei para o remédio. – Você é totalmente desnecessário, mocinho. Acho que posso me virar sem você daqui pra frente.

- Se virar sem quem? – Edward apareceu no quarto enrolado numa toalha preta. – Espero que não esteja falando de mim.

- Jamais, meu amor! – sorri.

Apesar de ter abrido mão do remédio para cólica e para depressão, eu continuei sob a dieta especial do dr. Gerandy. Era mais do que um simples capricho, era um cuidado que Edward jamais deixaria de ter comigo.

Durante aquela semana, Victoria Volturi me procurou por mais duas vezes, mas eu a enrolei o máximo que podia porque precisava de uma resposta definitiva por parte de Jane. Eu não podia ter certeza de que ela cuidaria daquela criança melhor que Victoria, mas ela era parecia ser uma aposta melhor que a ruiva. Eu não entendia exatamente porque me preocupava com o filho bastardo de Hastings e estava me sentindo incomodada com isso; parecia que eu estava mais preocupada com o bebê do que a própria mãe ou a tia.

- É apenas porque você tem um bom coração, Bella. – Edward sorriu de canto. – Não importa quem gerou essa criança, você se preocupa por ela ser inocente e indefesa e ter familiares daquele naipe.

Eu queria muito acreditar nessa teoria.

- Vocês encontraram um lugar para ficar? – Charlie perguntou num dia que nos encontramos na estrada que levava a La Push, pelo jeito ele estivera pescando no rio Calawah, que ficava próximo ao grande rio Quillayute.

Eu não conseguia perdoar inteiramente meu pai, mas também era incapaz de não dispensar-lhe atenção. Talvez mediante bastante tempo e trabalho por parte dele, nós um dia voltássemos a nos dar bem. Dizem que para perdoar é preciso esquecer e eu ainda não estava segura se conseguiria fazer isso.

- Edward encontrou uma, mas parece que o sistema de aquecimento da casa está com sérios problemas. – suspirei.

- Eu conheço um lugar, mas vocês precisariam fazer uma reforma geral. – ele disse, tentando parecer amigável e se redimindo. – É uma casa grande e antiga, acho que do século passado... Mas que vale a pena conferir.

- Onde ela fica? – perguntei. – E quem são os donos?

Charlie olhou para os lados, tentando se situar à beira da estrada.

- Passe pela ponte do rio Calawah e pegue a estrada norte. As casas vão ficando cada vez maiores, e depois você passará por um conjunto de casas pequenas e coladas umas às outras. – tentei me esforçar em acompanhar aquela explicação. – Vá em direção à floresta e entre na estrada sem pavimento. Lembre-se de que não há sinalizações, então prestem bastante atenção ou ficarão perdidos. Siga até o fim e verá uma casa retangular escondida por meia dúzia de árvores gigantescas. Não tem como errar.

Não tinha como errar? Céus!

Edward e eu rodamos aquela estrada por mais de uma hora, tentando achar a entrada para a tal estrada sem pavimento! Mas, quando finalmente encontramos a pequena estrada ladeada por árvores e seguimos as curvas que serpenteavam pela floresta, topamos com uma das casas mais elegantes que eu já vira antes.

Ela era retangular e possuía três andares. Era uma casa imponente, mas ao mesmo tempo graciosa e bem proporcionada. Por fora ela estava intacta, mas por dentro... As únicas coisas que continuavam inteiras eram as paredes. O chão tinha lascas de madeira solta, o teto estava descascando e com infiltração em todos os cômodos, as chuvas alagaram o primeiro andar e a grande maioria das janelas estava com os vidros quebrados. Olhei tudo ao redor tentando entender o que significava "reforma geral" para Charlie. Acho que ele estava sugerindo uma demolição completa!

- Tem uma infinidade de quartos... – Edward encarou um corredor cheio de portas. – São todos pequenos e com teto alto, bem ao estilo de algumas casas antigas. O que você achou?

Eu o encarei com cara de paisagem, tentando entender onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta. Estava tudo destruído e ele me olhava como se perguntasse se estava bom o bastante.

- É sério?

- Por que não? Eu gostei da casa e já tenho umas ideias para a reforma. – ele me pegou pela cintura e aproximou nossos corpos. – Imagine se derrubássemos a grande maioria dessas paredes e abríssemos um cômodo amplo... Talvez se derrubássemos aquela parede que tem vista para o riacho e colocássemos vidros do teto ao chão...

Enquanto Edward ia falando, eu consegui visualizar nós dois numa casa ampla e clara, cheia de vidros e muito confortável. Aquela imagem me agradou muito, mas alguém precisava continuar com os pés no chão.

- Mas... Vai demorar para deixarmos esse lugar habitável, Edward. Onde vamos ficar até lá?

Edward contatou os donos do imóvel e ficamos surpresos com a boa vontade do senhor grisalho em se desfazer da casa. Ele dizia que vivia viajando entre a casa de um filho e de outro e por isso não conseguira manter o lugar em bom estado e que precisaríamos conversar com os nativos de La Push, pois aquele terreno fazia parte da Reserva deles. Como eu ainda estava esperando pela resposta definitiva de Jane sobre assumir a guarda do sobrinho, eu usei o dinheiro que havia guardado no banco antes do casamento com James para comprar a casa decrépita.

Ephraim Black hesitou antes de conceder com a "ocupação", como Billy disse, e sua relutância se devia ao fato de que ele simplesmente não conhecia os Cullen, mas acho que o velho Black entendeu que os Cullen eram boas pessoas e no fim tudo correu bem.

Algumas pessoas duvidaram de nossa sanidade mental. Diziam que aquele não podia ser um bom negócio, mas eu não dei ouvidos; se fosse me preocupar com cada opinião de cada pessoa que me rodeava, eu jamais dormiria em paz outra vez.

Ao comprar a casa, sobrou-nos uma pequena quantia de dinheiro e Edward começou a comprar todos os materiais necessários para a reforma.

- Eu mesmo vou fazê-la. – ele falou todo animado, com aquele brilho de diversão no olhar que me fascinava. – Primeiro porque não temos o suficiente para pagar pedreiros e ajudantes; segundo porque eu quero fazer do meu jeito.

Então ele trabalhava na empresa durante a semana, tentando consertar tudo o que Charlie havia estragado e esperando por um Emmett que só chegaria dali uma semana. E, nos fins de semana, Edward colocava uma calça com suspensório já desgastado, arregaçava as mangas da camisa azul e colocava as mãos na obra.

No primeiro dia, eu olhei para toda aquela bagunça com desespero. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de por onde deveríamos começar! Edward pegou uma marreta assustadora e começou a derrubar a parede que, segundo ele, estava atrapalhando o espaço da nossa futura sala. E todas as vezes que ele dizia "_nosso_" ou "_nossas_ _coisas_", eu me derretia toda.

- Ao menos... – ele murmurou com dificuldade enquanto batia vez após vez na parede. – Eu estou... Fazendo... Exercícios!

Rolei os olhos e sorri, voltando a pegar os entulhos para tirá-los do caminho de Edward.

- Emmett disse que Esme quer vir para cá. – Edward falou lentamente enquanto aproveitava a massagem que eu estava fazendo naquela noite. – O que você acha disso?

- O que espera que eu diga? – sorri de lado e beijei seu ombro cheio de pintinhas. – Eu adoro sua mãe e ficaria contente com ela aqui.

- Dona Esme é perita em reformas, sabia?

E então tudo estava mudando mais uma vez. Edward e eu não estaríamos sozinhos em Forks, como eu acreditara no começo. Esme viria com Carlisle assim que o marido conseguisse uma transferência do hospital de Londres para o de Forks e que Renée decidisse o que fazer da vida. Eu sabia que Carlisle seria um aditivo muito importante no corpo hospitalar da cidade e que ele ficaria contente morando lá, mesmo ganhando dez vezes menos que o seu salário habitual.

No dia do voo de Renée para Londres, nós duas choramos muito durante a despedida e eu cogitei tomar o antidepressivo antes de ir dormir. Não o tomei, mas passei os três outros dias com os nervos em frangalhos. Se bem que eu devia estar feliz pela minha mãe estar finalmente tomando as rédeas de sua própria vida e estar se sentindo mais leve e alegre.

Edward comprou um radinho para nos distrair enquanto estávamos arrumando _nossa _futura casa. E descobri que ele simplesmente adorava as músicas de Ray Charles. Ele cantava todas as músicas bem alto com o sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Olhei-o enquanto cantava "I've Got a Woman", de 1957 e vi que Edward até ensaiava uns passinhos simples com a pesada marreta numa mão. Eu sorria até minhas bochechas começarem a doer, mas isso não era o suficiente para acabar com o sorriso que nunca saia do meu rosto. Eu estava sinceramente feliz daquele jeito, apesar de estarmos recomeçando _nossa _vida no _nosso _antigo pesadelo.

_Ela diz que me ama de manhã cedo_

_Apenas pra mim, oh yeah_

_Ela diz que apenas ela me ama_

_Sim ela me ama ternamente_

Confesso que o trabalho era exaustivo e, todos os dias, caíamos na cama do hotel morrendo de cansaço, mas com aquela deliciosa sensação de bem estar e "missão-quase-cumprida". Emmett foi uma _mão na roda, _como Edward costumava falar, pois o grandão era quase tão agitado quanto a pequena Alice e ajudava na construção com tamanha boa vontade que me deixara sinceramente impressionada.

_Ela está lá pra me amar_

_Ambos, dia e noite_

_Nunca murmura ou exagera_

_Sempre me trata direito_

Durante o finzinho de tarde de uma sexta-feira, Edward me levou para tomar chocolate quente na pequena barraca do parque. Fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos um tempo a sós e, como Emm tinha ido se encontrar com Rose, nós tínhamos que aproveitar essa oportunidade.

- Meus pais chegam no domingo, eles vão deixar as chaves da casa com Renée, pois não querem mais continuar lá. – apesar de ele fingir que não, eu sabia que Edward estava louco de saudades da família. – Ainda bem que os resultados do esforço que eu e Emmett viemos fazendo estão sendo positivos. Já conseguimos desatolar a empresa e saímos do 'vermelho'.

- Isso é ótimo. – concordei, enquanto minha mão direita fazia um caminho devagar até o chocolate quente de Edward, rezando para que ele não notasse minha sutil aproximação. – E ainda bem mesmo, ou como íamos sustentar todo mundo?

- Sempre há um jeito para tudo.

Eu não respondi de imediato; estava mais concentrada na minha tentativa de furto do chocolate que ele parecia ter esquecido.

- Claro... – murmurei olhando a xícara que estava a poucos centímetros dos meus dedos. – Sempre há um jeitinho de...

- De roubar meu chocolate quente? – ele gargalhou tirando a xícara do meu alcance. – Que feio, dona Isabella!

- Você tinha se esquecido dele aí! – apertei os olhos.

- Você quer ele, é? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – E eu quero um beijo em troca dele, que tal?

Eu o beijei e estendi a mão para o chocolate, que ainda estava longe de mim.

- Ah! Mas esse beijo foi muito frio, senhora Cullen, onde está todo o seu fogo?

- O chocolate primeiro, mocinho. – eu ri, tentando evitar corar com a malícia que ouvira na voz dele.

- Sem beijo gostoso, sem chocolate quente. – ele voltou a sorrir.

Olhei para os lados e aproveitei que estávamos longe da vista dos conservadores. Lasquei nele um beijo cheio de ardor e paixão até que ficamos sem ar.

- Depois dessa... Quem é que se importa com o chocolate? – ele murmurou para si mesmo e me estendendo a xícara. – _Wow_!

- Bobo. – no fundo eu estava deliciada com as reações que causava nele.

_Bem, ela é minha garota, você não entende_

_Yeah, sou um homem amando-a_

Conversamos por pouco tempo antes de sermos interrompidos.

- E então, Isabella? – Victoria Volturi se aproximou de nós, claramente desgostosa com nossas brincadeiras. – Acho que dei-lhe tempo suficiente para pensar.

- Olá, Victoria. – suspirei, infeliz.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

_Prendi a respiração ao ouvir a pergunta que Robert fez para dona Reneesme e me senti estranha; uma intrusa numa conversa íntima de família._

_ - Bom, eu vou indo... – murmurei. – Vou pedir para o Bern me dar uma carona. Até amanhã, dona Reneesm..._

_ - Por que você vai embora? – Robert arregalou os olhos._

_- Porque esse assunto é particular; entre você e sua mãe. – respondi um pouco desconfortável. – Eu não quero parecer uma intrusa._

_ - Kate! – a senhora Black ralhou. – Você é da família! O anel que está em seu dedo é a prova disso._

_ Meu coração perdeu uma batida ao ouvir aquilo. Eu nunca tinha me dado conta antes, mas quando Reneesme Black, minha sogra, disse aquilo, eu finalmente me dera conta da totalidade do meu envolvimento com Robert Black Cullen._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Kate fez uma cara engraçada ao ouvir minha mãe e seu rosto ruborizou de uma forma que eu jamais vira antes. Ela parecia ter sido pega totalmente de surpresa._

_ Mas, quando eu lhe dei o anel de compromisso dos Black, será que ela não tinha percebido que eu quisera dizer exatamente o que minha mãe havia acabado de falar? Ela era parte da nossa família agora e essa ideia me agradou mais do que deveria._

_ - Eu... Eu..._

_ - Você fica, mocinha. – voltei a olhar para minha mãe. – E então?_

_ Novamente ele voltou a ficar nervosa e abaixou o rosto._

_ - Eu não sei o que dizer, Rob._

_ - Só diga a verdade._

_ - A verdade machuca! – ela insistiu e eu percebi que ela estava chorando. – Sinto muito, meu amor, eu queria muito te contar tudo, mas... Mas eu não consigo. Não agora._

_ Eu estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente e curioso._

_ - Mãe, por favor! – segurei sua mão próxima ao meu próprio rosto. – Eu preciso saber._

_ - Não me peça para falar sobre isso, por favor. – seus olhos marejados me fizeram sentir um arrependimento sem igual. – Por favor, não me faz lembrar isso agora..._

_ Pensei em voltar a forçar, pois eu queria logo uma resposta. Não era justo que eu não soubesse da verdade! Kate apertou minha mão e interrompeu meu protesto._

_ - Nos desculpe, senhora Black. – ela falou com firmeza. – Não pretendíamos ser tão insensíveis assim. Entendemos perfeitamente que a senhora não está em condições de nos responder qualquer coisa._

_ Rolei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Droga de garota diplomática!_

_ Minha mãe se levantou e juntou os relatórios que papai havia esquecido para a reunião que eles teriam naquela tarde. Colocou-os na pasta que eu aprendi a nunca tocar, pois era "do trabalho da mamãe e do papai". Aprendi, também, que quando ela pegava aquela pasta preta e a colava contra o corpo, significava que estava ocupada demais para me dar atenção, então eu não deveria aborrecê-la com coisas triviais. Ela andou até a porta e virou para nós dois._

_ Mamãe olhou com intensidade para Kate por longos segundos e eu notei a batalha interna que ela travava. Seus olhos pareciam torturados, mas ao mesmo tempo decididos sobre algo._

_ - Um dia ainda vamos falar sobre isso, mas não hoje. E... Só para que saibam: _Eu_ não sei. – ela falou lentamente e eu me perguntei se tinha acompanhado a conversa toda, pois aquilo não fez sentido para mim. – Não sei o que aconteceu exatamente com eles. Depois que eu fugi de casa, nunca mais os vi._

_ Oi?_

_ Antes que eu fizesse qualquer outra pergunta, ela bateu a porta de entrada com força exagerada e eu só ouvi o cascalho ser esmagado pelas rodas da Mercedes._

_ - O que foi aquilo? – olhei para Kate, apenas para encontrar seu olhar reprovador._

_ - Se quer saber mesmo, pare de agir como uma criança e pare de cutucar na ferida das outras pessoas. – ela falou com firmeza. – Volte com esse traseiro escada acima e termine de ler o diário para ter uma noção melhor dos problemas da sua família._

_ - Hey!_

_ Mas ela não me deu atenção, apenas seguiu rebolando escada de mármore acima, me deixando sozinho com minha culpa._

* * *

**_Eu sei, eu sei! Atrasada, como na maioria dos últimos capítulos... Mas fim de ano é pior, acho que vocês até podem me entender, rs._**

**_Em primeiro lugar: FELIZ NATAL para todas vocês (atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção) e um ótimo ANO NOVO (adiantado, caso esse acabe sendo o último capítulo do ano, como eu acredito que seja). Muita paz, saúde, amor, harmonia, felicidade e amor, é claro! Não exatamente nessa ordem, mas tudo de bom para vocês, sempre._**

**_Agora deixa eu ir responder minhas reviews antes que leve puxões de orelha!_**

**_Nanny:_**_Por pm não adianta, minha flor, eu não recebo nenhum. Não sei por quê. Mas agora eu não sei mais qual vai ser o nome... Diz meu pai que quer Ângelo! hahaha' Coitado do bebê._

_**Victoria: **Você e sua inclinação para a violência! hahaha Ah, então! Eu ainda não sei se vou deixar o Edward e a Bells vivos, mas quem sabe? Eu ainda estou meio que no clima "zen" da casa da minha mãe, então nem o Carrasco Swan eu consegui fazer nesse capítulo... Por isso, tive que rearrumar todos os capítulos seguintes, céus! rs_

_**GabiBarbosa: **Parar nessas horas é quase minha especialidade! rsrs Dá um gostinho de "quero mais"... Mas eu não diria que a Dona Reneesme vá colaborar assim tão facilmente._

_**Lu Bass: **Será? Vão achar que eu sou a mãe, sim! Eu não contaria com a colaboração da Dona Reneesme Black... Ela ainda vai dar dor de cabeça para o Rob hehe; Lu, eu concordo totalmente com você: foi o MELHOR de todos da Saga, sem dúvidas._

_**Priscila Cullen: **Então, apesar do John "engolir o ovo", ele ainda vai dar alguns probleminhas para a Clarisse. Ninguém mandou ela não medir as consequências! haha E o Rob tinha que ser o inseguro, pois o Edward já é todo antenado quando o assunto é as mulheres, daí perde a graça! Obrigada pelos votos ;)_

_**DaysCullenB. S: **E agora? E agora que ela vai enrolar o máximo que puder! kkkk Essa é a especialidade dos meus personagens =x_

_**Jojo: **Pois é, ele é o tipinho pelo qual nós procuramos... Apesar de ser um pouco arrogante, ele não é totalmente incorrigível. Apaixonante, em outras palavras! Eu sei que as leitoras ficam doidas quando eu acabo com os capítulos nessa parte, mas o que eu posso fazer? É para deixar o gostinho de "quero mais". Se o Rob fosse um "super entendido" sobre as mulheres não teria graça, já basta o Ed, né? Beijoo!_

_**Ktia S: **Obrigada, flor! É bom saber que todos estão acompanhando sem falta... Também estou com muita saudades de todos vocês e logo, logo, eu volto para aporrinhá-los, ok? =)_

_**Linii ih:** Oi, estou bem sim e você?Ah, nem é tão estranho assim... Acho que só basta uma confiança quase cega com os filhos, mas... Prendê-los para sempre não funciona, né? Ah, quanto a pergunta: Na verdade, se dependesse de mim, essa fic seria muito mais longa que qualquer novela da Globo, mas as coisas tem que acabar uma hora ou outra. Por mais que eu não queria, eu tenho que planejar o fim =(_

_**pink: **Jamais, flor. Eu não tenho nem coragem de abandonar a fic. Um dia ou outro ela chega no fim! :D Desistir está fora de cogitação, okay?_

_**criis: **Eu sei, eu também acho ele mega-hiper-fofo! Pronto, pronto! Postei para, pelo menos, desejar um ótimo fim de ano para vocês!_

_**LiuuLiu: **Eu tardo, mas não falho! hahah Esse é meu lema. Obrigada!_

_**BbCullen: **Obrigada, é sempre bom um pouco a mais de inspiração, né? hehe'_

_**Kyla: **Sabe que eu pensei a mesma coisa? Mas tudo bem, o resto valeu a pena! =))_

* * *

**_Obrigada pela paciência de sempre, é claro! Tudo de melhor nessas comemorações nesse fim de ano e nos vemos em 2012! O segundo capítulo está sendo reescrito, uma vez que o Carrasco Swan me fez ter que mudar tudo de novo rs._**

**_Beijinhos e até loguinho! ;**_**


	41. Contagem Regressiva

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** Dedico este capítulo à Linii ih, que sempre me anima com suas reviews fofas e que quase me mata de rir a cada uma. E dedico também a uma amizade que a distância não foi capaz de separar... Nany, te amo muito, minha neguinha do coração *-*

**Contagem Regressiva**

* * *

_Mas ela não me deu atenção, apenas seguiu rebolando escada de mármore acima, me deixando sozinho com minha culpa._

_._

_**Existimos em uma contagem crescente de dias de uma vida que regressa a cada instante para um fim... Espetacular contradição é viver! -**_**Thacilla Cavalcanti**

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Do jeito que a "carruagem" andava, eu teria mesmo a coragem necessária para seguir com meu sonho adiante? A cada dia que passava, eu ia ficando um pouco mais desesperada ao me ver tão envolvida com Robert. Ele agia como se o amanhã não importasse, como se o futuro que o aguardava fosse fácil e simples, como se tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar. Mas eu não conseguia pensar como ele.

Nada estava certo para mim. A cada dia que passava, as aulas iam chegando ao fim e a formatura se aproximava cada vez mais rápido de nós. Se algum gênio me concedesse um único desejo, eu desejaria que o tempo se congelasse para nós dois; que ficasse suspenso, longe da gente.

- Você viu o tema ridículo da formatura? - ele perguntou assim que nos sentamos à mesa do refeitório.

- Como eu poderia _não _ver?

Os cartazes que anunciavam o fim da escola para todos os alunos do último ano estavam pendurados por toda Forks High School. Não havia espaço sobrando nas paredes dos corredores, que estavam abarrotados com pôsteres de formaturas passadas e propagandas da festa que nos aguardava em um mês.

- Lago dos Cisnes! - Robert fez cara de nojo, ao ler indignado um dos panfletos. - Quem diabos teve essa ideia? Só podiam ter sido aquelas líderes de torcida!

- Qual seu problema com o Lago dos Cisnes? - ri com a careta dele.

- Qual o meu problema? - ele continuava fazendo drama. - Devia perguntar qual o problema das pessoas que votaram nesse tema! É infantil, bobo e... _Menininha _demais para o meu gosto. O que as garotas vão vestir nesse troço? Roupinhas iguais àquele filme da Barbie? Credo.

- O Lago dos Cisnes não é igual ao filme da Barbie. - rolei os olhos. - É uma valsa muito bonita, para sua informação. E agora, só de pirraça, eu vou mandar fazer um vestidinho igual ao da Barbie!

Claro que eu estava brincando. Era apenas para me descontrair, para me fazer esquecer que logo, logo, eu teria que ir a uma festa para me... despedir. De tudo.

- Eu arranco e rasgo a fantasia. - ele resmungou pegando um pedaço de pizza da bandeja. - Não se atreva a ir com um negócio daqueles, Wellington.

Suspirei sem nem contradizê-lo.

A partir daquele momento, eu sentia que tinha um enorme relógio sobre a minha cabeça com a contagem regressiva para o baile. Trinta dias poderiam muito bem parecer trinta minutos.

- Jared me ligou. - forcei meu cérebro a pensar em outras coisas e quase sorri ao ver a careta dele em ouvir isso. - Calma, foi só para me dizer que Alice está vindo mês que vem com Jasper.

- Mês que vem? Por que tanta demora?

- Parece que Jasper precisou de um repouso mais longo, Jared disse que o avô já se recuperou, mas Alice não quer correr risco nenhum.

Ele pensou por uns instantes.

- Bom, pelo menos, teremos tempo suficiente para ler o restante do diário até eles chegarem. Assim, eu não "cutuco" na ferida de ninguém sendo o insensível de sempre e nós vamos, juntos, entender todo esse rolo... De uma vez por todas.

Não me dei o trabalho de corrigir que, possivelmente, apenas _ele_ iria entender o que quer que fosse.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Você está muito pensativa. - comentei, abaixando o volume da música do celular. - O que foi?

- Bem, alguém de nós tem que pensar, não é mesmo? - ela riu e eu ignorei isso. - Que música é essa?

- _A Man and a Woman, U2. - _respondi. - É minha banda preferida. Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

- Acho que não quero ir a esse baile...

Eu a encarei como se ela tivesse acabado de confessar um crime.

- Você é mulher. - foi tudo o que consegui cuspir.

- Não diga! - Kate ironizou, divertida.

- Mulheres gostam de bailes e baboseiras românticas. - franzi o cenho. - Gostam de dançar e de usarem vestidos, fingindo que são princesas e sei lá mais o que...

Kate estava prestes a explodir em gargalhadas com a minha visão das mulheres.

- Até coroa vocês usam! - acusei.

- Não são todas assim, Cullen. Algumas têm os pés bem plantados no chão, sabe. - ela continuou rindo. - Eu, por exemplo, nunca gostei de princesas ou bonecas. Nunca amei a cor rosa e passo longe de flores.

- Depois eu é que sou o esquisitinho... - resmunguei. - Mas, pode ir parando por ai! Você vai a esse baile, sim! Minha mãe fala dessa bendita formatura desde que eu entrei no Ensino Médio e vai, com toda a certeza, me obrigar a vestir um smoking todo engomadinho. Vai querer arrumar meu cabelo e deixá-lo da forma que mais odeio, vai me encher de beijos melados quando eu receber o canudo, vai chorar mais que todas as mães juntas e vai correr na minha direção gritando: "meu bebezinho já é um homem!"

- Isso é ruim? - ela gargalhou, com as bochechas rosadas.

- Isso é péssimo para a minha reputação! - brinquei. - Quem diabos quer ouvir a mãe gritando que você finalmente é um homem no meio de uma multidão? Homem eu já sou desde que nasci, oras.

- Deixe sua mãe aproveitar esse momento, _bebezinho! _- agora ela iria me encher com piadinhas bobas, que maravilha. - Você é filho único, é sua obrigação permitir que sua mãe passe por todos esses momentos _coloridos_ com você.

- Quanta palhaçada. - rolei os olhos e resolvi mudar de assunto antes que fosse chamado de bebê novamente. - Amanhã você vai tirar o gesso, não é?

- O dr. Scott disse que vai dar uma olhada para ter certeza se eu já posso tirar. - ela suspirou. - Realmente espero que ele arranque esse negócio de mim, não aguento mais a coceira e as dificuldades para tomar um banho decente.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, cacei por meu estojo que estava na mochila e peguei a caneta preta, a azul e a vermelha. Puxei seu gesso para perto de mim, ignorando seus protestos sobre eu parar de agir como uma criança. Com a caneta preta, fiz os contornos toscos de uma garota com braços e pernas de palito, cabelos desgrenhados e com a cabeça totalmente desproporcional ao corpinho magro.

- Espero, para o seu próprio bem, que esse desenho não esteja representando minha _ilustre _pessoa! - Kate rosnou ao ver minha grande habilidade com desenhos.

- Fica quietinha. - sorri.

Peguei a caneta azul e desenhei duas asinhas de fada saídas detrás de seu tronco magrelo e fiz com que ela segurasse, em suas mãos inexistentes, uma varinha de condão com uma estrelinha na ponta. Agarrei a caneta vermelha e, da melhor forma que consegui, fiz um vestido com a saia rodada e uma coroa que parecia um emaranhado de linhas tracejadas a esmo.

- Você tem alguma caneta verde, por um acaso?

- Tinha. - ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do gesso. - Você pegou ela junto com meu lápis no dia que fez o favor de esquecer seu próprio estojo, está lembrado?

- Eu fiz isso? - fingi um espanto inocente e ela anuiu vigorosamente. - Não me lembro, não.

Procurei pela dita cuja da caneta verde e a encontrei jogada no fundo da minha mochila. Com um sorriso petulante, desenhei dois círculos grandes demais para a cabeça comportar; seus olhos. Voltei com a caneta preta e desenhei um sorriso similar àqueles que aparecem nos _smileys _de cara redonda e amarela. Assinei meu nome embaixo daquela "obra de arte".

- Isso é para você lembrar de como vai parecer se quiser usar vestidinhos iguais aos da Barbie.

- Não seja bobo. - ela riu. - Confesso que você desenha pior que uma criança de cinco anos.

- Ah, assim você me magoa... - brinquei antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Bella podia não entender, mas aquela reforma significava muito para mim. Eu não conseguiria explicar se ela perguntasse o por que, eu só sabia que aquela construção da nossa futura casa, feita por nós dois juntos, era muito mais do que especial. Era um enorme passo em direção ao nosso "recomeço".

Parecia que as coisas estavam finalmente se encaixando em seu devido lugar. Renée Bloomer estava dando um rumo à sua vida, Isabella e eu estávamos fazendo o mesmo que ela, Emmett estava investindo no seu relacionamento com Rosalie Hale, meus pais viriam para Forks e Alice com Jasper voltariam para o Texas. A única coisa que ainda estava errada era o sofrimento de Bella.

Todas as vezes que ela via alguma mulher passeando pelas ruas de Forks com o filho, o olhar de Bella desfocalizava e, antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, lágrimas lhe rolavam pelo rosto. Apesar de eu não gostar do antidepressivo tarja preta, insisti algumas vezes que ela deveria voltar a tomá-lo.

- Não, Edward. - ela respondeu, resoluta. - A dor que eu sinto jamais será aplacada por qualquer remédio. Não importa a cor de sua tarja.

Eu também sofria e conseguia entendê-la, mas me partia o coração ver que a mulher a quem jurei fazer feliz, estava sofrendo daquela maneira.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer com Victoria? - Bella perguntou enquanto soltava os grampos do cabelo.

- Sinceramente? Acho que você está se envolvendo em problemas que não são seus. - dei de ombros, atento a cada movimento dela. - Deixe Victoria e Jane Hastings que se entendam sozinhas.

- Mas Victoria está me pressionando! Me persegue pela cidade como se fosse minha sombra, Edward. Onde quer que eu vá, ela está atrás de mim, me lembrando que eu estou segurando o dinheiro do filho dela.

- Quer que eu ponha um fim nisso? - perguntei como quem não quer nada.

Bella me olhou pelo espelho da penteadeira do quarto do hotel com os olhos cerrados e a expressão desconfiada.

- Só vejo uma única saída, Bells. - ergui a mão, como se me rendesse.

- Está bem. - ela suspirou derrotada. - Faça o que achar melhor.

E isso era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir para, finalmente, me ver livre daquela montanha de dinheiro de procedência duvidosa.

Era quase um hábito eu acordar assim que os primeiros sinais de claridade entravam no quarto. Bella sempre estava ferrada no sono, se mexendo de quando em quando, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e jogado de qualquer maneira sobre os travesseiros. Também virara hábito eu ficar ali parado, admirando-a. Ela não tinha uma beleza gritante, sua beleza era mais clássica; mais suave... Suas curvas femininas eram delicadas e, consequentemente, tentadoras demais para mim. Mas isso nada se comparava ao poder que seus olhos achocolatados tinham sobre mim. Era desconcertante a forma como ela me hipnotizava, inconsciente da minha vulnerabilidade perto dela.

- Me diga onde foi que você escondeu o despertador dessa vez. - sorri assim que percebi que ela estava acordando.

Por falar em hábitos, Bella havia pegado uma estranha mania de levantar na calada da noite, desligar o despertador e sumir com ele de vista.

- Nem morta. - Bella esfregou os olhos, tentando se situar. - Odeio quando ele toca.

- Ele toca para me lembrar que está na hora de trabalhar.

- Ele toca para te tirar da cama e te levar para longe de mim... - ela ronronou, deslizando os dedos pelo meu antebraço e com a outra mão me puxando para perto de si. - É sempre muito cedo, mas eu não consigo dormir direito quando você não está na cama. Vem cá, vem...

Não preciso dizer que fui obrigado a ouvir um longo sermão de Emmett sobre eu _precisar ser mais responsável e não chegar no trabalho mais de três horas atrasado. _Um sermão de EMMETT, dá para acreditar? **[N/A: kkkk Tadinho do pobre Emm *-*]**

- Onde é que você pensa que está indo? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas assim que me viu cruzar por sua sala.

- Eu ainda sou seu chefe, McCarty! - ri. - Eu preciso resolver umas coisas...

- De cunho pessoal ou empresarial, Cullen? - Emmett estreitou os olhos. - Você vai escapar só pra ficar namorando, não é? Que droga, queria ser o chefe só para fazer o mesmo.

- Tenho certeza que Rosalie Hale entende sua ausência. - zombei. - E não, não vou me encontrar com a Bella _hoje. _Preciso ir atrás de Victoria Volturi e...

Emmett arregalou os olhos castanhos e sua boca se abriu comicamente.

- Eu vou contar tudo pra Bells! Como você pode fazer isso com minha irmãzinha?

- Do que é que você está falando? - me surpreendi.

- Do que _você _está falando? - ele retorquiu. - Eu estou falando da sua amante, seu... Seu...

- Que amante, Emm? - era a minha vez de arregalar os olhos e quase entrar em choque.

- A tal da Vic-alguma-coisa.

- Poupe-me. - passei as mãos pelo cabelo, incapaz de acreditar que ele tivesse chegado à essa conclusão. - Não sou obrigado a ouvir isso.

- Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... - ele cantarolou meu apelido, com um enorme sorriso sacana. - É claro que eu sei que você é todo "decentinho" com a Bellinha. Mas eu precisava fazer isso. Sua careta foi impagável!

Dei-lhe as costas sem dizer nada, mais tarde pensaria em um troco bom o bastante para ele. Com o carro da empresa, vaguei lentamente pelas ruas alagadas de Forks; chovera o dia inteiro e uma fina camada de névoa pairava no ar, deixando a cidade com ar de abandonada.

- Por favor, o senhor saberia o endereço da residência dos Volturi? - perguntei a um senhor que estava carregando um carrinho de flores de todas as cores.

- Depende, rapaz. - ele respondeu. - Está falando de Aro Volturi ou de Victoria Volturi? Pai e filha não residem na mesma casa desde que a mãe de Victoria faleceu em setembro do ano passado.

Era assustador como todos sabiam da vida de todos naquele lugar, talvez eu nunca chegasse a me acostumar com isso.

- Preciso falar com a senhorita Victoria.

- "Senhorita"? - sua risadinha nasalada era estranha. - Sem marido e com aquele ventre saliente, creio que "senhorita" seja um termo inadequado.

- Sabe onde ela mora? - o velho percebeu minha irritação com suas fofocas desmedidas e se apressou em me indicar o caminho mais rápido até a casa de Victoria. - Obrigado.

O velho resmungou mais alguma coisa, mas que não me preocupei em registrar. Seguindo o caminho indicado por ele, cheguei a uma área residencial onde as casas eram mais simples que o restante da cidade, percebi que haviam pouquíssimas casas com carros em suas garagens e que o pavimento das ruas era de péssima qualidade, fazendo o carro chacoalhar de qualquer maneira enquanto passava pelas pedras muito mal encaixadas. Se Victoria realmente morava em uma daquelas casas não era nem um pouco difícil imaginar o motivo da pressão que ela estava dando em Bella.

Mas, com um pai rico e poderoso como o dela, o que ela fazia morando ali? Deixei esses pensamentos de lado com uma certa irritação: eu estava quase me tornando uma velha fofoqueira como os demais moradores de Forks. Argh. A vida de Victoria Volturi não dizia respeito a mim.

Com certa apreensão, percebi que haviam duas mulheres em pé na sacada da casa de número oitocentos e vinte e três. A casa não estava tão decadente como as que a rodeavam, mas era inegável que ali não havia espaço para nenhum luxo. Rapidamente reconheci Victoria por seus indomáveis cabelos de cor de fogo e a estatura, mas a outra só fui capaz de identificar quando desci do carro: Jane Hastings.

- Hora errada? - perguntei após um aceno de cabeça cordial, ainda parado na calçada.

- Muito pelo contrário. - Victoria retrucou sem responder ao meu cumprimento. - Entre, senhor Cullen.

Subi os curtos degraus até a varanda e me postei em frente às duas. Fiz menção de cumprimentá-las com a educação que Carlisle e Esme me deram, mas antes de estender a mão, as expressões fechadas das duas mulheres me fizeram meter as mãos nos bolsos, perguntando a mim mesmo quando eu terminaria tudo e fugiria dali.

- Aceita um chá ou...?

- Não, obrigado. - _qual a necessidade de manter as aparências? - _Vim até aqui para resolver nosso pequeno problema.

- Onde está Isabella? - Jane abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

- Ela não pôde vir. - _graças à Deus que ela está bem longe de vocês duas! - _Mas me autorizou a discutir o assunto por ela.

Victoria se sentou no banco de madeira que estava na varanda, mas Jane e eu não a imitamos.

- Não há o que discutir. - ela cruzou as pernas de uma maneira indecente demais para o meu gosto. - Só quero o dinheiro que é meu o mais depressa possível.

- _Seu _dinheiro? - Jane sorriu com acidez. - O dinheiro pertence exclusivamente à criança que você insiste em dizer que é de James.

- Sim, o meu filho é filho de seu querido irmão, que Deus o tenha. - a outra acenou com a mão como se aquilo fosse o menos importante.

Olhei de uma para a outra, apreensivo. Elas pareciam prestes a pular no pescoço uma da outra e se estraçalhar com os dentes, e o pensamento "_se olhar matasse..." _cruzou minha mente enquanto eu amaldiçoava James por me deixar ali, entre sua irmã e sua amante; _Obrigado por isso também, seu grande calhorda!, _resmunguei comigo mesmo.

- Bom - pigarreei tentando ser o mais breve possível. -, então eu vou deixar o cheque e...

- Não! - Jane protestou alto demais, me fazendo dar um pulo para longe dela **[N/A: kkkkkkkk]**. - Eu tenho uma proposta antes, Cullen.

Suspirei pesadamente, tentando dar outro passo para longe da loira com cara de má. Como eu era covarde, francamente!

- Que tipo de proposta? - Victoria cruzou, também, os braços sobre o colo e seus olhos negros pareciam queimar com raiva tanto Jane quanto eu. - Apenas saiba que eu não estou inclinada a negociar a herança que pertence ao meu filho.

Jane ficou muito pálida de repente, mas ela não demonstrou nenhuma outra reação por um longo minuto sem fim. Ela parecia gélida, como se esculpida no mármore.

- Me dê metade do dinheiro e a criança. - ela se obrigou a cuspir e, tanto eu quanto Victoria, arregalamos nossos olhos com a incredulidade estampada neles. - Vocês não vão me obrigar a repetir!

- Dar a criança é até aceitável, mas... Metade do dinheiro também? - Victoria continuava surpresa.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado: eu vou criá-lo. - Jane resmungou contrariada por ter de repetir. - Me dê metade do que James deixou para trás e faça o que quiser com sua metade, só... Me faça o favor de nunca mais cruzar meu caminho. Finja que não me conhece e esqueça que um dia gerou alguma _coisa._

E então, elas começaram a _negociar _a criança! Parecia que ambas estavam em um leilão, tentando sempre cobrir a oferta do companheiro sem sair perdendo. Me senti ainda mais enojado e chocado vendo que elas agiam com normalidade, como se sempre leiloassem crianças como se elas fossem objetos de decoração. Era como se aquele bebê valesse o suficiente para ser negociado, mas não o bastante para ser levado sem um bom lucro em cima.

- Vocês duas! - alterei a voz, que saiu um pouco trêmula, chamando a atenção das duas mulheres para mim. - Por Deus, vocês não podem estar negociando o futuro de uma criança com toda essa frieza! Céus, do que mais vocês são capazes...?

Victoria abriu a boca, provavelmente para responder minha pergunta.

- Não. - interpelei-a sem muita educação. - Eu realmente não quero saber.

- E o que você sugere, Cullen? - Jane me perguntou. - Parece que você perdeu uma parte da conversa. Ela não é capaz de cuidar de ninguém que não seja ela. Não ouviu o que ela disse? Que dar a criança é "até aceitável", mas o dinheiro não!

Victoria sequer tentou se defender, apenas continuou esperando a conclusão de nossa discussão.

- E quanto à você, Jane? - retorqui, já desgastado com todo aquele assunto absurdo. - Você será capaz de dar segurança, educação, amor ou carinho para esse bebê? Você será capaz de fazê-lo se sentir especial e amado?

Jane baixou os olhos para as mãos por apenas um segundo, antes de responder com toda a honestidade que reuniu:

- Não sei, Edward. A única coisa que sei é que, com certeza, eu vou tentar me esforçar mais que ela. - sua sinceridade me deixava incomodado. - Vou tentar de verdade.

- Por que você se preocupa? - Victoria fez a pergunta que eu queria soltar.

- Porque eu não quero que, daqui vinte anos, uma irmã ou uma esposa saia machucada por culpa de pais inconsequentes que não ensinam seus filhos a respeitar o outro. - Jane voltou ao seu tom amargurado de sempre, o que me fez sentir certa pena dela. - Porque eu não quero ver um homem ser arruinado pela ganância, não quero ver outra mulher viver um pesadelo... Não quero que ele seja igual a você ou James.

Caímos em um silêncio constrangedor. Às vezes, era mais fácil julgar a pessoa pelo caráter frio e distante, difícil mesmo era conhecer parte da dor que a pessoa passara antes de se tornar tudo aquilo.

- A guerra é entre vocês. - falei, procurando sair dali o mais rápido possível, incapaz de acreditar em tudo o que eu vira e ouvira. Cacei em meu bolso o cheque que Bella assinara com a quantia monstruosa que James, levado pela ganância desmedida, deixou para trás intocada ao consumar sua própria ruína - Eu não compro brigas desnecessárias. Mas lembrem-se que estão discutindo o futuro de um bebê e não de um objeto ou um animal de estimação. Uma criança inocente que não pode ser culpada pelos erros ou defeitos de vocês... Uma criança que vai crescer e precisar de apoio, de um pai e de uma mãe... Ah, e realmente espero que este seja nosso adeus definitivo.

Dei o cheque na mão de Jane e refiz o caminho até o carro. Mais um objetivo cumprido: me livrar do dinheiro.

É, eu estava feliz com o resultado daquele dia que, apesar de tudo, transcorrera como eu havia imaginado.

Eu ainda estava incrédulo, claro. Aprendi que o ser humano de "humano" podia simplesmente não ter nada. Aprendi que algumas pessoas cruzavam livremente a tênue linha do bom senso, talvez sem se dar conta disso ou talvez passando dos limites conscientemente, sem realmente se importar.

- Como foi lá? - Bella me perguntou com ansiedade transbordando sua voz.

Carlisle e Esme só chegariam na segunda-feira, pois o voo fora cancelado devido ao mau tempo. Naquele fim de semana, a reforma também avançou, embora bem menos do que na última semana já que Emmett havia se permitido uma folguinha para acompanhar Rosalie até o teatro em Port Angeles; só restou Bella e eu para arrumar toda aquela bagunça.

- Ai, ai! - abafei um grito de dor e coloquei a mão entre as coxas.

- O que houve? - Bella veio correndo em minha direção, seu coque apertado estava coberto de poeira devido ao "estrago" que eu estava fazendo na terceira parede depois da viga principal que sustentava o segundo e o terceiro andar. - O que aconteceu, Edward?

- Acho que moí meu dedo... - gemi o mais baixinho que podia.

- Oh, meu Deus! Você o quê...? - ela arregalou os olhos achocolatados, entrando em desespero.

- Calma, meu amor. - tentei sorrir da melhor maneira possível para acalmá-la e para ignorar a dor que estava incomodando muito. - Minhas entranhas não irão se esvair pelo dedo, está tudo bem.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas nessas horas! Espere aqui que eu já volto.

Observei Bella sair apressada para fora da casa e, quando achei que ela já estava longe o bastante, soltei uma saraivada de palavrões que fariam Esme enfartar. Com raiva, chutei a marreta com força e quase machuquei o dedo do pé também.

- AH! QUE DOR! - bradei a plenos pulmões, enxugando algumas lágrimas com a mão boa.

Olhei para a pesada marreta caída no chão e despejei mais uma chuva de palavrões sobre a ferramenta. Depois do meu acesso, respirei fundo e contei mentalmente até trinta.

Bella apareceu logo depois e eu fui obrigado a me recompor logo. Com toda a tranquilidade e compostura que eu não tinha no momento, eu sorri para ela como se tentando lhe dizer que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Olhei-a remexer numa caixinha de primeiros socorros que ela sempre carregava consigo, caso sua "brilhante coordenação motora lhe causasse algum infortúnio". Bella puxou do fundo um frasquinho pequeno que continha um líquido com uma cor que não me agradara nem um pouco.

- Isso vai arder, não vai? - tentei controlar o tom infantil, emburrado e amendrontado em minha voz.

- Vai, mas é bem pouquinho, eu juro. - ela abriu a tampa. - Eu mesma já até me acostumei com a sensação.

Tirei a mão do meio das pernas e Bella cobriu a boca com as mãos para abafar uma exclamação ao ver meu dedo - que no momento estava mais para uma linguiça que um dedo - roxo e cortado na falange, devido à brutalidade do golpe que _deveria _ter recaído sobre a parede decrépita.

- Meu Deus, é muito sangue... - Bella disse antes de prender a respiração e aplicar o líquido no corte e se afastar para não desmaiar com o cheiro de sal e ferrugem.

Eu queria bradar mais alguns xingamentos ao sentir meu machucado recente queimar, mas Bella dissera que já tinha até se acostumado! Se ela aguentava, eu também podia aguentar, não? **[N/A: Homens... kkk] **Na verdade, apenas o orgulho me impedia de vociferar ou de mandar aquele antisséptico para o inferno. Dona Esme ensinara a não dizer coisas inapropriadas na frente de damas.

- Vá em frente e solte suas injúrias. - Bella falou de longe.

- O quê? - continuei encarando o machucado, como se apenas o olhar fosse fazê-lo doer menos.

- Eu sei que está doendo e que você está querendo extravasar. - ela deu um meio sorriso, ainda tentando dissipar o cheiro do sangue. - Vá em frente.

Continuei em silêncio como o bom cavalheiro deveria continuar. Atei o dedo da melhor maneira que consegui apenas com o auxílio de uma única mão e fui expressamente proibido de "brincar sem prudência" com a enorme marreta num futuro tão próximo.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Ouch!

- Me dá arrepios apenas imaginar o machucado. - Kate estremeceu ao meu lado.

- Hey, estou com uma pulga atrás da orelha... - murmurei. - Será que Victoria aceitou mesmo a proposta de Jane? Será que Peter Hastings é mesmo neto de James?

- Se os genes herdados influenciassem no gênio da pessoa, eu tenho quase certeza que sim. - ela sorriu tristonha. - Coitado dele.

- Coitado por quê? - ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Pense bem... - ela me olhou atentamente. - Pense nas suas reações todas as vezes que descobre algo muito bom ou muito ruim sobre a vida dos seus avós. Você quase surta! Agora, imagine como Peter reagiria ao descobrir que o avô foi a causa da desgraça de duas mulheres. Jane, apesar de se manter fria com o resto do mundo, não perdeu tanto quanto Isabella, que teve de sofrer a perda dos filhos gêmeos. Imagine o que Peter sentiria ao descobrir que, possivelmente, sua avó _vendeu _seu pai ou sua mãe pela maior quantia de dinheiro que conseguiu! Que ele foi levado a acreditar que Jane era sua avó legítima...

- Coitado. - decretei, vendo como ela mudara minha perspectiva sobre o garoto. - Bom, falando de coisas melhores: o baile. Quando é que nós vamos comprar seu vestido?

Kate engasgou e eu lhe dei uns tapinhas nas costas.

- _Nós_ não vamos a lugar nenhum. - ao ver que eu pretendia protestar, ela se apressou: - _Eu_ vou.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Não faz essa carinha! O vestido vai ser surpresa, né! Você só vai vê-lo na hora do baile.

Peguei seu gesso e apontei sugestivamente para o desenho que fizera mais cedo.

- Se aparecer fantasiada de Barbie, já sabe que eu vou adorar arrancar o vestido de você. - _e eu até gosto bastante da ideia, _pensei. - Então está bem: contagem regressiva para o nosso primeiro baile escolar juntos!

Kate ficou estranhamente pálida, mordendo o lábio inferior e evitando procurar o meu olhar. Atribuí isso ao meu comentário sobre arrancar a roupa dela, mas aquela atitude perdurou durante todo aquele mês.

Era como se realmente fosse uma contagem regressiva para algo nem um pouco bom.

* * *

**_Bella nem para atar o machucado do maridão ¬¬' _**

**_AAAAh se fosse eu ali... Eu cuidava do Edward direitinho! *o*_**

* * *

**_Nanny: _**_AEEEEE! Seu PM chegou! Meu Deus, acho que não veio todos os que você disse que tinha enviado, mas veio dois, pelo menos! Gostou da dedicação do capítulo? lol Beijo e manda mais PM, fiquei emocionada agora com aquele 'depoimento' *-*_

_**Victoria: **Bom, fugir ela fugiu, mas... Nah, nah! Sem spoiler! kkkk Eu sou má *o*_

_**Priscila Cullen: **É aquela coisa: adolescente rebelde! Mas ela não vai revelar seus motivos tão cedo, então relaxa e aproveita a próxima bomba ;)_

_**1 - Ktia S: **É... Não faria sentido a Nessie voltar para Forks depois de grande. E eu gosto de manter um vínculo entre os personagens originais e os meus, pensando quase da mesma maneira. Eu quase ofereço outras alternativas para o que acontece com eles no livro da tia Steph._

_**2 - Ktia S: **Pois é, sabe que eu assisti e fiquei com um sorriso idiota no rosto o filme inteirinho? Coisas de Marcella... Mas enfim! Mande outro "oi" e diga que estou morrendo de saudades de todos esses pilantras! kk_

_**Linii ih: **Tudo em dobro para você, flor! Bom, como vimos nesse capítulo, Victoria queria sair da miséria em que o pai, Aro, a colocou. Jane resolveu cuidar da criança apenas para que o bebê não se pareça com o falecido irmão, mas também porque a Bella insistiu e a fez pensar muito. O motivo da Nessie ainda vai ficar em "off" por um tempinho, mas logo eu revelo ^^ Sobre o casal Beward estar vivo, o Robert disse num capítulo do começo da fic que eles haviam morrido dois anos antes de ele nascer, mas no próximo capítulo eu vou dar uma atenção a esse assunto e você me fala o que acha, ok? Beijo e um ótimo ano novo para todas nós! \o/_

_**BbCullen: **Ain, eu também achei que tinha um significado maior do que uma simples reforma *-* Que bom que mais alguém entendeu esse lado da reconstrução! Feliz ano novo para todas nós, huh!_

_**Kyla: **Ah, seu convite chegou! Já te adicionei toda bonitnha. Viu como ficaram aquelas fotos? Credo, eu odiei todas elas! hahaha Não sou fotogênica ¬¬_

* * *

**_. Será bem pequeno;_**

**_. Não satisfará curiosidade alguma, apenas atiçará ainda mais, mas..._**

**_- QUEM QUER SPOILER NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ERGUE A MÃO! :D_**

**_Beijoo e até a próxima **_**


	42. Preparando o Terreno

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** Suas CURIOSAS! kkkk Não achei que veria tanta gente doida por spoiler.

E... O QUE É ISSO? Eu sou a enfermeira do Eddie e já tem um monte de gente querendo roubar meu lugar? u.ú

**Preparando o Terreno**

* * *

_Era como se realmente fosse uma contagem regressiva para algo nem um pouco bom._

_._

_**Sua tristeza é tão exata e hoje o dia é tão bonito... - **_**Há Tempos, Renato Russo**

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_Andando por um corredor comprido e branco, mal iluminado, eu ouvia gritos de dor. A voz gritava estridentemente, me fazendo encolher contra a parede do lado direito, __tapando os ouvidos e rezando para que aqueles gritos cessassem. Apertei meus olhos com força enquanto as mãos faziam ainda mais pressão contra os ouvidos, um esforço inútil, pois parecia que a voz estava dentro da minha cabeça, dando a impressão de que ela iria estourar a qualquer instante._

_- Faça parar! - berrava a voz da mulher com agonia e desespero. - Pelo amor de Deus!_

_Com dificuldade, cambaleei na direção do barulho e parei na frente de uma porta simples. Era dali que vinha tudo. Abri a porta devagar, temendo pelo que pudesse encontrar._

_- Oh, meu Deus...! - arfei ao olhar aquele cômodo._

_As paredes brancas tinham respingos de sangue, as estantes abarrotadas de livros também. Mas tudo isso caiu no esquecimento ao ver a maca hospitalar no centro do cômodo. A mulher ali em cima parecia t__er sido brutalmente dilacerada; seu sangue assustadoramente púrpura pingava grotescamente do seu tronco que parecia ter sido rasgado sem piedade alguma._

_Fechei os olhos e mais uma vez recorri a uma oração, pedindo que tudo aquilo sumisse quando eu os abrisse novamente. Ao bloquear minha visão, meus outros sentidos se __aguçaram como nunca antes: eu sentia a brisa gelada bater no meu rosto, me trazendo o cheiro daquele monte de sangue, e então..._

Então eu acordei todo suado e gelado, sentindo um arrepio constante na espinha, mas sem conseguir deixar de ouvir o choro incessante de um bebê que martelava no fundo do meu cérebro. O coração acelerado parecia estar a ponto de parar bruscamente a qualquer instante e a brisa que senti no sonho vinha da janela que estava aberta. Mesmo fechando os olhos, eu parecia incapaz de esquecer os detalhes de tudo o que vi. E a imagem da pobre moça ensanguentada parecia ter sido colada sob as minhas pálpebras.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Baile... Festa... Vestido... Dança... Adeus.

Minha cabeça ia estourar devido a pulsação latejante em minhas têmporas. Massageei os lados da cabeça sem muito empenho enquanto encarava as cartas sobre minha cama. Como pequenos pedaços retangulares de papel poderiam tirar o sono de alguém?

- Katie! - mamãe cantarolou do outro lado da porta. - Estou entrando...!

Por que ela só avisava que ia entrar? Por que nunca pedia permissão?

- Você ainda não abriu nenhuma delas? - ela me perguntou após dar uma rápida checada nos selos. - Qual é, eu preciso saber qual delas aceitou meu pequeno _geniozinho_!

- Eu não sei se quero saber o que tem aí dentro.

Ela pôde ver a dor em meus olhos. Suspirou pesadamente e se sentou ao meu lado, empurrando as poucas cartas para o lado.

- Você vai encontrar a saída para os seus problemas. - minha mãe me abraçou apertado proporcionando todo aquele apoio materno que a gente sente falta durante toda a vida.

Por duas semana, cacei o vestido que usaria no baile de formatura. Dessa vez, eu tinha que concordar com o drama de Robert: quem escolhia um tema _menininha _para comemorar a graduação? Que tipo de vestido as garotas usariam nessa droga de festa? Tinha que ter algo relacionado à fantasia? Algumas colocariam asinhas e anteninhas para ficarem ainda mais estranhas? Cacei, cacei e nada encontrei.

- Já mandou confeccionar sua fantasia de fadinha? - Robert zombou enquanto estava escrevendo no caderno. Reparei em suas olheiras escuras.

- O que você está fazendo? - ignorei sua pergunta. - Passou a noite sem dormir, foi?

- Fiquei de bobeira essa madrugada. - desconversou. - E estou fazendo minha lição. - ele deu de ombros, me fazendo rolar os olhos. - A professora de Governo está me pressionando sobre um trabalho que eu esqueci de fazer e eu preciso entregar o último da professora Meyers. Aquela filósofa pilantra acha que eu tenho que saber tudo o que ela sabe, raios!

- O que você tem contra Filosofia? - sentei ao seu lado, observando sua letra caprichada, mas sem muita elegância.

- Me pergunte o que eu tenho contra a escola. É mais fácil de responder.

- E quanto a sua faculdade...? - eu nunca tinha perguntado o que ele pretendia fazer depois que a escola terminasse.

Forks não tinha uma estrutura de Ensino Superior. E a instituição respeitável mais próxima daqui ficava em Seattle, onde eu apostava que a maioria dos alunos do Forks High School pretendiam passar por ficar mais perto de casa. Incrível como o noroeste do estado de Washington era pobre nesse setor educacional, ou, mais específicamente, na Península Olímpica. Todas aquelas cidades da Península; Forks, Port Angeles, Hoquiam, Sequim, Aberdeen... Todas essas cidades e apenas Seattle fora agraciada com uma faculdade.

- Eu não sei. - ele voltou a dar de ombros sem tirar os olhos de umas frases escritas em latim. - Quero dizer, não quero parecer um desocupado ou alguém que está louco para fugir de mais aulas, embora eu realmente esteja, mas... Eu sempre sonhei em "crescer e fazer parte dos negócios da família", meu pai que parece se opor a isso. Fora a empresa, eu não consigo me imaginar fazendo mais nada. Se bem que... Como é que eu vou decidir o que eu quero para o resto da minha vida? Eu nem fiz dezoito ainda!

- Você não pensa no "amanhã"? - arregalei os olhos, incrédula. - Não planeja o futuro?

Robert parou de escrever e me olhou com um ar sério e incomum.

- Não planejo essa noite, quanto mais amanhã! - ele suspirou, descontente com minha reação de choque. - E lá tem como planejar o futuro?

- Mas...

- É impossível de se planejar a vida. Pesadelos são reais, contos de fadas são ilusões, o "para sempre" tem prazo de validade e os sonhos sempre se desmoronam ou se modificam... Eu não quero planejar toda uma vida perfeita para chegar lá na frente e me decepcionar com o resultado. O que tiver de ser, será. Um dia de cada vez, Kate.

- Devo entender que você não tem sonhos?

- Nem tanto. Eu só estou indeciso sobre minha profissão, mas de qualquer jeito - meu pai querendo ou não -, eu vou entrar nos negócios da família. É por isso que eu vou cursar Administração de Empresas e coisas como Gestão Empresarial... Por enquanto, assim que a escola acabar, eu vou aprendendo tudo o que posso com minha mãe. Não sou assim tão leigo nessas questões e realmente levo jeito pra coisa toda.

Nós caímos num silêncio confortável e eu o observei terminar de fazer a lição como um bom estudante. Me permiti olhar para seus traços, assustadoramente parecidos com as feições que o avô exibia na foto que encontramos no baú. Robert era uma cópia quase idêntica de Edward Cullen, sua única diferença era o pouco que havia puxado do senhor Jacob e a cor negra dos cabelos. Olhei sua mão escrevendo depressa e percebi os pontinhos de tinta de caneta espalhados pela pele e sorri - ele parecia uma criança aprendendo a escrever -. Vi como a camisa em "V" realçava as linhas do pescoço e que seguiam para seu tórax definido demais para um mero adolescente. Me perdi enquanto notava as sobrancelhas arqueadas em concentração, o nariz reto, o maxilar trincado e os lábios milimetricamente bem proporcionados...

- Assim eu vou ficar com vergonha. - ele resmungou, mas notei suas bochechas coradas. - Tá difícil de concentrar com você me olhando desse jeito!

- É difícil _não_ te olhar desse jeito. - retruquei, achando divertido ver seu rosto passar do rosado para o rubro em poucos instantes. - Você é lindo.

- Para com isso! - Robert gemeu enfiando a cara no livro de filosofia que a sra. Meyers queria que nós decorássemos, ergueu a capa e se protegeu do meu olhar. - Eu sou normal, tá legal?

- Não, você não é! - ri mais alto ainda. - Você não gosta de elogios?

- Não!

E, com uma surpresa e uma tristeza esmagadora, eu me dei conta de que nunca tinha lhe feito um único elogio que fosse. Nunca tinha dito o quanto ele era importante para mim - e não posso contar aquele rompante sobre a gravidez de Clarisse como uma declaração de amor! - e nunca tinha tentado fazer com que ele acreditasse em minhas palavras e em meus gestos. Talvez fosse melhor; mais fácil para ele desapegar depois.

Apesar de querer ficar pendurada nele durante cada segundo que passávamos juntos, eu tentava lembrar a mim mesma que precisava me distanciar. Começar a criar o doloroso abismo entre nós dois, prepará-lo aos poucos para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu chorava quase todas as noites, tentando criar coragem para causar dor à quem eu amava e coragem para poder despedaçar meu próprio coração.

No sentido mais chucro, eu teria de preparar o terreno. E a tristeza estava me sufocando, estava me matando por dentro.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- Para com isso! - tentei me esconder atrás do livro de filosofia que me serviu para alguma coisa, no fim das contas. - Eu sou normal, tá legal?

- Não, você não é! - ela ainda achava engraçado. - Você não gosta de elogios?

- Não! - achei que isso fosse óbvio.

Bom, não era como se eu não escutasse várias garotas dizerem isso o tempo todo, mas eu nunca tinha escutado _daquela_ maneira. As outras apenas diziam isso como se a beleza fosse um requisito de fundamental importância, mas apenas Kate disse em um tom de reverência, realmente me admirando de verdade. Meu coração bobo e apaixonado só faltava dar piruetas de alegria e satisfação no peito ao ouvir aquilo. _Que patético, Cullen!_

- Amanhã vai ter festa na fogueira de novo, quer ir? - perguntei assim que ela entrou no carro para mais um dia de puro tédio escolar.

- Tem mais daquelas lendas? - seus olhos verdes brilharam de uma forma que deveria ser crime.

- O velho Billy Black sempre tem uma ou outra pra contar.

- Como ele foi parar na cadeira de rodas? - sua pergunta me fez pensar um pouco.

- Sabe que eu nunca me interessei em saber o motivo da cadeira de rodas? Meu Deus, que tipo de neto eu sou?

Apesar da minha total oposição, Clarisse convidou Jonathan Wellington para a fogueira do dia seguinte. Traidorazinha barata! Mesmo explicando que ele era agora pai do filho dela e de que ela precisava apresentá-lo ao resto dos Quileute e blá, blá, blá, eu me senti irritado por ter de compartilhar aquela festa com ele. Céus, eu teria que aguentar as cenas românticas entre ele e minha prima! Não que eu fosse manter distância da irmã dele, longe disso. Mas é que ela andava como se fosse uma daquelas garotinhas que tinham encontrado a alma gêmea; ela parecia esperar envelhecer ao lado de Jonathan, com muitos filhos e netos rodeando os dois e uma vida pacífica no histórico. Eu confesso que tinha medo de que ela acreditasse em toda essa baboseira e o troglodita do meu cunhado acabasse esmagando esse sonho dela.

Clarisse que Kate estavam consideravelmente mais próximas uma da outra. Viviam cochichando pelos cantos, discutindo nomes de bebês e toda aquela coisa melosa que as mulheres adoravam fazer. Ugh.

- Sabe... Eu me lembro das suas primas na primeira festa. - Kate comentou enquanto estávamos sentados na calçada em frente à casa dela. - Aquelas que não gostaram de mim, lembra?

Eu queria dizer que era apenas impressão dela, mas as duas realmente não tinham aprovado Kate. Como se eu me importasse com isso, francamente.

- Sim, o que tem elas?

- Acho que você disse que o nome de uma era Ruth e que a outra se chamava Clarisse. - percebi sua confusão estampada nos olhos.

- Ah! É que você sabe como as mulheres são apegadas aos familiares, não é? - Kate apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Minha avó se chamava Clarisse e quando ela faleceu, minhas tias juraram que iriam colocar esse nome em suas primeiras filhas. Coisa de louco, eu sei. Mas ainda bem que não tive uma irmã ou não nasci mulher.

- John vai também, não é? - assenti com desgosto. - Acho que vou poder provar a mim mesma que ele pode agir como um ser humano normal, então.

- Não conte muito com isso. - resmunguei encerrando aquele assunto.

No dia da fogueira, Kate parecia dividida entre dois sentimentos completamente opostos. Parecia que ela estava prestes a quicar de felicidade por voltar à La Push, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia relutante em encarar todos os Quileutes de novo.

- O que houve?

Ela apenas murmurou coisas desconexas e eu deixei pra lá. Clarisse, a filha de Rebecca, estava viajando com o pai, então estaria apenas a Clarisse, filha de Rachel, e minha preferida. Com a irmã ao lado, eu tinha quase certeza de que Ruth iria se comportar direitinho, pois a influência exercida pela outra Clarisse estava suspensa temporariamente.

Tudo transcorreu tão bem quanto da última vez. Mas agora, Kate e eu ficamos para trás enquanto observávamos o velho Sam levar vovô embora em sua cadeira de rodas. Voltei a me sentar em frente à fogueira e encarei o fogo que crepitava alegremente. Revivi o sonho e senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

- Está tudo bem? - Kate apertou meu ombro e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Ela morreu.

- O quê...? - Kate me olhou chocada. - Quem?

- Isabella Swan morreu ao dar à luz minha mãe. - olhei novamente para o fogo que parecia incapaz de me esquentar.

- Como você sabe disso? - ela sussurrou baixinho.

- Eu não sei, tive um sonho perturbadoramente real. Não consegui ver exatamente o rosto de Isabella, mas algo me diz que era ela lá.

- Isso não faz sentido. - Kate fez uma careta que, em outro momento, eu acharia engraçada. - Sua mãe nos disse claramente: "Depois que eu fugi de casa, nunca mais os vi". Foi no plural, ela se referia a ambos os pais.

Eu simplesmente odiava quando me contrariavam, mas daquela vez não podia negar que a onda de alívio era uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

- Onde está o diário? - perguntei.

- No carro.

Sem esperar, comecei a entrar dentro da mata, voltando para onde tinha estacionado a BMW. Podia ouvir Kate logo atrás de mim e seus xingamentos baixinhos quando tropeçava nas pedras ou plantas baixas. Peguei o diário na mão e, decidido até o último fio de cabelo, folheei para as últimas páginas envelhecidas e mofadas.

- Você vai pular a leitura? - ela me olhou séria.

- Não estamos fazendo nenhuma droga de trabalho sobre isso. Só quero descobrir o que aconteceu... - parei por um minuto tentando entender o que era aquilo. - Mas que merda é essa?

Kate se debruçou para olhar as folhas. Eu as olhava sem acreditar no que estava enxergando.

- Droga... - ela suspirou, parecendo se conformar com o que havia visto, mas eu estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, furioso com o que encontrara naquele diário estúpido. - E agora?

- Bingo! - reclamei. - Que _porra _nós vamos fazer agora?

- Hey! - ela me deu um tapa forte no ombro. - Controle os palavrões aí, mocinho. Pode ir parando.

- Você está vendo o mesmo que eu, por um acaso? - eu queria descontar minha frustração na primeira coisa que visse e essa 'coisa', no momento, era Kate. - Você entendeu o que viu? Ai, caramba...

A última data do diário era o dia 13 de setembro de 1968. Qualquer pessoa acharia isso normal, até mesmo eu. O problema era que a partir dessa data, todas as outras folhas que um dia pertenceram ao diário foram arrancadas sem muito cuidado. O "toco" das folhas ainda estava lá para comprovar o vandalismo.

- Será que as folhas arrancadas estavam escritas? - Kate ainda estava de mau humor pela minha frustração. - Ou eram apenas folhas em branco que foram usadas para outras coisas?

- Acho que nunca vamos saber, não é?

Kate acariciou minha nuca e começou a dizer coisas que rapidamente me fizeram esquecer do diário de vovó. Ainda estávamos parados em frente à casa do meu vô Billy e quando eu ameacei beijar Kate, alguém resmungou logo atrás:

- Ah, por favor. Ninguém merece isso, é sério! - John.

- Deixe-os em paz. - Clarisse sorriu timidamente por contrariar Wellington na nossa frente. - Qual o problema?

- Ele! - Jonathan e eu acusamos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo as garotas erguerem as sobrancelhas.

Kate encarou Clarisse por uns instantes, recebendo um sorriso de consentimento. Elas já estavam nesse _nível _de amizade?

Clarisse puxou Jonathan pelo braço e o levou para dentro da casa de vovô e Kate veio fazer o mesmo comigo. Tentei resistir, mas ela ameaçou me puxar pela orelha! Segui sem pestanejar, não queria que quando estivesse mais velho as pessoas zombassem do tamanho desigual das orelhas, como costumavam fazer com meu pai. Ela me sentou no pequeno sofá ao lado de John, ficamos ombro a ombro.

- Prefere fazer isso sozinha? - Clarisse perguntou.

- Acho que não preciso de ajuda. - a outra concordou sem tirar os olhos de nós dois. - Mas se quiser apreciar a cena...

Engoli em seco. Parecia que as duas estavam planejando nossa tortura. Kate cruzou os braços e nos olhou com cara de poucos amigos; ao seu lado, Clarisse fez o mesmo.

- Podem começar. - ela resmungou.

- Começar com o quê? - Jonathan tentou manter a fachada de durão, mas não enganou a ninguém.

- Qual é o problema das donzelas? - era só o que me faltava. - Temos todo o tempo do mundo, rapazes.

Eu mordi a língua disposto a não falar nada. Que direito elas achavam que tinham para nos colocar contra a parede como duas crianças?

- Vocês não vão entender. - John resmungou derrotado. _Como você é molenga, Wellington, esperava que você aguentasse um pouco mais, pelo menos! - _Problema com garotas.

Apesar de tentar se manter calma, notei a fúria que tomou conta de Kate. Ciúmes? Bem feito pra ela.

- Vocês o quê? Estavam gostando da mesma garota? - Clarisse perguntou depois do silêncio mortal de Kate, nem minha prima sabia qual era o nosso perrengue.

- Gostando? _Nãããããão_! - zombei, aproveitando da situação. - Nós amávamos a mesma garota. Quero dizer, nós ainda a amamos e...

"PAFT!"

Pisquei os olhos, atordoado, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Senti um dos lados do rosto esquentar e o formigamento tomar conta. Kate tinha me dado um tapa...?

Ela arregalou os próprios olhos e levou a mão agressora até a boca e ficou tão vermelha quanto a minha bochecha dolorida. Estava chocada com a própria audácia, assim como todos nós. Continuamos em silêncio olhando para ela.

- Posso saber por que virei saco de pancadas? - apesar de querer ficar furioso com ela, eu não conseguia.

Não que eu gostasse de apanhar, longe disso, mas uma sensação boa me invadiu vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

- É que... Eu, eu nã-não sei e... - ela respirou fundo e me encarou com dor e mágoa nos olhos. - Acho que eu não suportei ouvir que você _ama _outra garota.

- Por favor! - John começou a rir do meu lado, dando tapinhas no joelho. _Gosta de me ver ferrado, não é mesmo?_ - Não faça isso com o coitado!

- Que é, agora você está do meu lado? - olhei-o de relance, ainda com vontade de acertar-lhe em cheio na fuça.

- Acho que você precisa de ajuda contra minha irmã. - ele disse. - Katie, a garota em questão é Clarisse.

As duas trocaram olhares estranhos.

- Ainda não conseguiram chegar a nenhuma conclusão? - ele suspirou. - Quando eu vim para Forks antes de você e da mamãe, encontrei com Black naquela pista de caminhada do parque. Nós ficamos amigos e, uns dias antes de vocês duas chegarem, eu conheci Clarisse... - um evento raro estava acontecendo: Jonathan estava corando! - Ficamos mais próximos e, Cullen com ciúmes da priminha que ele idolatrava, me proibiu de tentar qualquer coisa com ela. Nossa amizade acabou na mesma hora que ele disse isso, como se achasse que eu quisesse o mal dela, fala sério! Nossa única chance de ficarmos juntos foi naquela semana em Hoquiam...

- É, a semana que você fez a maior estupidez que eu julgaria ser possível! - reclamei, apontando para a barriga de Clarisse e deixando-os desconfortáveis.

- O que eu quero dizer é que: Por ele ter me proibido, eu quis fazer o mesmo que ele. - John me ignorou e continuou olhando para as duas garotas que continuavam de braços cruzados. - Só que vocês tinham minha mãe como aliada, o que só impossibilitou minhas tentativas de afastar os dois. Nossa briga se resumia a uma simples palavra: birra. Nunca passou disso. Homens odeiam ser proibidos de qualquer coisa e nós não somos nenhuma exceção...

- Agora estamos liberados do interrogatório? - inquiri sem muita paciência, esperando acabar com aquele discursinho de "nossa briga não era séria". Para mim, tinha sido muito séria sim.

- Então foi por isso que você passou a me evitar? - Clarisse sorriu para mim. - Você nunca me disse exatamente o motivo de estar agindo como um ogro. Meu Deus, e eu achando que tinha cometido um pecado para você estar agindo daquele jeito...

- Já entendi. - resmunguei.

- Obrigada, Rob. - ela veio me abraçar. - Mesmo tendo se comportado como uma criança mimada, você sempre teve essa mania de cuidar de mim.

Clarisse e Jonathan saíram da casa trocando carícias, deixando Kate e eu com cara de bobos.

- Acho que devo desculpas...

Sem deixá-la terminar de falar, eu a agarrei ali mesmo. O ar estava nos faltando, mas eu insisti mais um pouco.

- Obrigado. - ela me encarou confusa. - Não sou masoquista, não estou agradecendo o tapa. Estou grato por você finalmente me mostrar algum sentimento, mesmo que de possessão.

Vi a culpa expressa em seu rosto, mas dei o meu melhor para fazê-la esquecer da burrice que eu tinha acabado de confessar.

- Acho que vocês não tem idade para essas coisas ainda. - Billy nos surpreendeu com sua voz estrondosa e riu ao perceber que estávamos tão vermelhos quanto pimentões. - Olhem a hora, já deviam estar com suas mamães no momento. Até mais, crianças.

Quando começamos a caminhar para a porta, vovô fez sinais para chamar apenas minha atenção.

- Você está usando aquele pacote que teu pai te deu, não está? - quando fiz cara de desentendido, ele sussurrou ainda mais baixo: - Estão tomando todos os cuidados necessários, não é?

- Pelo amor de Deus! - bufei corando violentamente. - Não seja absurdo!

Kate, que segurava minha mão, virou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Nada. - sorri amarelo. - Apenas me despedindo do vovô, não é mesmo, _vovô?_

_- _É claro! - ele concordou com um sorrisinho antes de lançar outra bomba cheia de dubiedade: - Se _cuidem,_ crianças.

- Claro, senhor Black, nós vamos. - Kate, a inocente, respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

Assim que fechamos a porta, ouvi a gargalhada de vovô.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Burra, burra, burra! Como você é estúpida, Kate Wellington!

Eu me odeio. Eu definitivamente me odeio.

A cada novo xingamento que minha mente conjecturava, eu me autoflagelava com pequenos croques na cabeça. Como eu podia ser tão burra assim? Quem disse que apenas as loiras eram burras não me conhecia. Eu deveria me afastar de Robert, fingir que nosso namoro estava esfriando... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me via desesperada para demonstrar tudo o que eu não tinha conseguido; todos os sentimentos que guardei para mim mesma. Ele era sempre carinhoso e nunca reclamara da minha frieza, então eu não percebi que era assim o tempo todo.

Agora, para melhorar ainda mais minha situação, eu faço o favor de elogiá-lo com mais emoção do que deveria e ainda dou-lhe um tapa! Sim, senhoras e senhores, o ciúme me pegou desprevenida e quando eu dei por mim, a bochecha de Robert já estava vermelha e a palma da minha mão formigava desconfortavelmente.

Nem acredito que eu tinha ficado tão curiosa com relação à briga daqueles dois. Esperava alguma rixa épica, mas no fim recebi um "Homens não gostam de ser contrariados, por isso somos birrentos quando queremos!". Fala sério! Já devia ter imaginado que era alguma infantilidade.

- Agora é o quê? - perguntei para John na mesa quando estávamos tomando leite com mel antes de irmos para a cama. - Vocês vão voltar a ser amiguinhos?

- Não enche.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Não era você quem queria que nós nos déssemos bem? - ele me olhou hesitante. - Vem cá, qual o seu problema? Ultimamente você anda mais esquisita que de costume... Irritadiça.

Abaixei os olhos para minha própria xícara. A raiva era apenas uma máscara para ocultar a tristeza.

- Não é nada. Deve ser TPM.

- Não é não. - ele riu. - Quando você está de TPM, você fica chorona!

- Você diz isso porque me viu chorando enquanto eu assistia o filme do Rei Leão. - sorri. - Saiba que eu choro sempre que o vejo.

- É... Incluindo Titanic, Moulin Rouge, Diário de uma Paixão, Encontro Marcado, Lendas da Paixão, Um Outono em Nova York, Cidade dos Anjos, Click quando o Adam Sandler está morrendo e...

- Já deu para entender! - soquei seu ombro, tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam sair apenas por ter lembrado de Adam Sandler correndo atrás do carro dos filhos, arranquei uma risadinha nasalada dele. Revidei: - Que é isso no seu rosto? É um sorriso? Jonathan Wellington sabe sorrir? Oh, meu Deus! O único momento que te vejo de bom humor é quando você vê Clarisse Black.

John levantou da cadeira, lavou a caneca, secou as mãos e antes de sair da cozinha disse:

- É claro. Ela é a única que dá sentido ao meu mundinho sem cor. - ele riu da própria frase. - Isso soou muito gay, credo! Mas a questão é: quando você achar a pessoa certa, você vai entender o que eu quero dizer.

- Acredite, eu entendo... - murmurei para mim mesma quando meu irmão já tinha subido a escada, me deixando sozinha com minhas lágrimas, que agora foram causadas por pensar em Robert e não em Adam Sandler. Enxuguei algumas. - Pelo jeito, não choro só vendo filmes bobos...

Última semana de aulas. Pensar assim fazia com que a boca do meu estômago queimasse.

- Já achou?

- O quê? - encarei Robert totalmente confusa.

- O vestido! O que mais seria?

- Eu não achei nada ainda...

- Falta uma semana, sabia?

- Vem cá, é você quem vai usar o vestido? - sorri provocando. - Não, então fica quietinho.

- Acho que ele quer ter um motivo para rasgar seu vestido. - Nathan, um dos amigos de Robert, apareceu. Ele era alto e tinha o mesmo gênio de Emmett McCarty. - Você é a amiga da Nicole, não é?

- Bem... - eu não diria amigas, uma vez que ela se afastou de mim no mesmo dia em que comecei a conversar publicamente com Robert. - Acho que não. Por quê?

- Ah, que pena. - ele não era do tipo que te metravalhava um monte de pergunta. Nathan se satisfazia com o que você estava disposta a lhe contar e não tentava te investigar. Ele começou a se afastar novamente. - Apostei com Carl que eu iria convidar ela. Até mais para os pombinhos!

Olhei para Robert.

- Ele e Carl não têm namoradas?

- Me diga: quem, em sã consciência, iria querer namorá-los? - ele riu, mas percebi que falava dos amigos com respeito.

Dois dias antes da festa da formatura, Clarisse fez questão de me arrastar para Port Angeles para procurarmos nossos vestidos. Ela iria como convidada de Robert e Jonathan iria como meu.

- Sua mãe já sabe que você está grávida? - perguntei, temendo estar pisando em território minado.

- É claro que não. - ela sorriu. - Todos de La Push sabem, mas eu fiz questão de que não contassem para ela. Quero estar preparada quando for soltar a bomba... Confesso que meu pai quase teve um AVC quando eu contei, mas Ruth amenizou a situação. Ele só quer meu bem, mas minha mãe é mais radical quando se trata de mim. Aposto que ela vai desmaiar e precisar de uma ambulância e, sinceramente, eu tenho medo de que meus hormônios me façam explodir com ela. E se eu falar coisas sem pensar? Tenho que preparar um discurso.

O bom de se estar com Clarisse era que ela não dava tempo para você pensar direito; disparava um assunto atrás de outro e isso me fazia esquecer dos meus próprios problemas.

- Posso perguntar o motivo dessas olheiras, mocinha? Logo tem a formatura e você precisa estar linda.

- Acho que estou ansiosa. - dei de ombros e passando as mãos sobre as manchas roxas, como se isso fosse aliviar minha aparência.

- Esse aqui! - ela me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Clarisse apontava para uma vitrine do outro lado da rua. Era uma loja relativamente pequena se comparada às lojas que entramos nas últimas duas horas, e a vitrine estava abarrotada de vestidos.

- Está vendo aquele creme e o preto ao lado dele? - ela perguntou correndo pela rua e me puxando junto. - O creme é meu e aposto que o preto ficará perfeito em você!

- Vestido creme?

- Agora eu sou mãe! - ela sorriu. - Não posso usar meus tubinhos vermelhos e saltos brilhantes.

- Isso não tem nada a ver.

- Relaxa, eu estou feliz assim, acredite. - mesmo que eu tivesse a idade de Clarisse, eu ainda estaria assustada com essa ideia de ser mãe. Como ela conseguia?

Dito e feito: saímos com os dois vestidos e Clarisse carregava os acessórios que dizia serem indispensáveis para o modelo do vestido dela. Eu não iria usar nada de acessório, pois o vestido em si já chamava mais atenção do que eu realmente gostaria.

- Eu acho que preferia um mais curto... Vestido longo não é bem minha cara.

- Pare de reclamar. - ela protestou quando me deixou em casa. - Ainda bem que você tirou aquele gesso horroroso. É verdade que você pediu para o médico separar o desenho do Rob?

- Não ria de mim. - fiquei vermelha.

- É meio difícil. - ela já estava rindo. - Mas vai por mim: Não deixe que meu primo se aproxime do seu guarda-roupas. Ele é pior que uma velha xereta e vai fazer de tudo para ver seu vestido antes do baile.

- Anotado. John pediu para avisar que vai passar na sua casa às sete.

- Nem pensar! Diga que estarei esperando ele às cinco. Ele pensa que eu vou perder a entrega dos diplomas?

Agora era isso: eu precisava limpar meu guarda-roupa e começar a arrumar minhas malas. Kent State University, em Ohio, e Colorado State University, no Colorado, haviam me aceitado e, apesar de ser muito longe, a do Colorado continuava sendo a faculdade mais perto de Forks. Eram muitas horas entre um estado e outro, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Lamentei não ter sido aceita em Howard University, em Washington DC. E estava duvidando seriamente se isso era realmente o que eu queria. E se eu estivesse escolhendo errado? Odiava estar entre a cruz e a espada. Jornalismo e Comunicação em Massa era realmente a escolha certa para mim...?

- Já está fazendo as malas? - minha mãe entrou sem bater, claro. - Mas... Kate! As aulas ainda vão demorar para começar! Colorado é longe, bebê. Como vou te ver frequentemente?

- Eu não sei, mas preciso arrumar meu dormitório, tenho que conhecer a cidade e me habituar à ela... - desconversei. - Quanto antes eu for, melhor será.

Até minha mãe percebeu a nota de histeria que sempre entregava minhas mentiras: Ela sabia, assim como eu, que quanto mais eu ficasse, mais difícil seria me despedir de Forks. Mais dias significavam mais tempo para que meu cérebro arrumasse uma desculpa plausível para não sair dali nunca mais.

* * *

_**Algumas me perguntaram por que a Kate está assim, querendo fugir de Forks o mais rápido possível... Só vou responder isso no próximo capítulo, mas tenho uma pergunta a fazer:**_

_**E se fossem vocês? Apesar de ter certeza dos seus sentimentos, ela não tem como ter certeza de que irá ficar com ele para o resto da vida. Bem sabemos que a vida prega peças e que o mundo dá voltas; separações acontecem o tempo todo. E como ela ficaria depois disso? Acabaria culpando a si mesma e ao Robert por ter desistido do sonho de sua vida para ficar com ele e que no fim não deu certo.**_

_**A vida é complicada! ^^**_

**_Spoiler depois das reviews!_**

* * *

_**Lu Bass: **Relaxa, Lu! rs Obrigada e tudo em dobro para a sua família também! Bom, aí está um capítulo BlackWell... A maioria a partir de agora será mais entre os dois, já já estaremos entrando em reta final e eles vão chegar ao fim do diário. Beijinhos ;*_

_**Vitoria: **Eu já imaginava isso! hahaha Até podia imaginar você erguendo a mão, mas... Eu avisei que não iria esclarecer nada, só atiçaria ;D_

_**Nanny: **Foi sim, vou precisar repetir? kkk De nada, preta minha, você sabe bem o que eu penso ;) "Muita água"? Relaxa, "muito" ainda será "pouco"!_

_**BbCullen: **Eu também fiquei com dó do dedinho dele =( Nada disso! EU SOU A ENFERMEIRA DELE, mais ninguém! kkkkk E sim, isso foi muito mais que o suficiente para me convencer de que você realmente quer esse spoiler o.O_

_**Ktia S: **É claro que eu acredito... Vindo de você, eu não duvido de absolutamente nada! hahaha E está bem: prometi e cumpri! Ele já tem eu como médica, nem vem ¬¬_

_**Drika's: **kkkkk 333! É número de sorte agora, hein! Eu estou bem sim, e você sumida? Eu estou lendo Sant'Ana e estou adorando, claro! A Bah é uma das minhas autoras preferidas e eu leio todas as fics dela... Fã de carteirinha, mas eu já disse que também ando meio desnaturada sem tempo pra mandar as reviews =/ Obrigada! O Robert é meu projeto de homem preferido *-* kkkk Ninguém vai cuidar do Eddie, ele já tem a mim! Beijos, doida._

_**GabiBarbosa: **Eu também acho isso. Não que eu seja muito cruel, mas ele tem que se apegar muito a ela antes de acontecer o inevitável =x Vou esclarecer os motivos dela no próximo capítulo, Okay? Beijo._

_**swan's: **Não consegui responder o PM, mas vai por aqui mesmo: NADA DE SPOILER ADICIONAL! hahaha Espertinha você ^^ Quero dizer, eu dou quantos spoilers você quiser se cumprir minha condição: Me mandar um Edward ou um Emmett ou um Robert embrulhado e com fitinha vermelha no pescoço! kkkk (Ou pode mandar todos, não me oponho a isso!)_

_**Linii ih: **De nada, flor! Só disse a verdade! Eu fico com um baito sorrisão lendo suas reviews! hahaha Chega de momento emo! kkkk Verdade né? O sexo frágil é eles, isso sim! rsrsrs Eu tenho o desenho no meu caderno que um amigo fez me representando e eu adorei (apesar de ser muito tosco!), dai eu achei que seria uma boa o Robert fazer um da Kate *-* Vou confessar: ela não vai igual a Barbie por medo de ter o vestido rasgado pelo Rob rsrs Mas o vestido é bem bonitinho até *o* Eu até gosto de festas assim, mas nada de coroa e asinha! hahaha Esse "já, já" para a Bells e a Nessie eu diria que pode demorar muitos anos, Linii =x O trabalho sempre sobra para o Emm, coitado. O Cullen só aproveita a chefia pra namorar rs. AAAAAH! Eu sou a enfermeira do Eddie e tudo o mais que ele precisar *-* kkkk Desculpo nada, eu gosto das reviews! Beijooo =**_

* * *

_**E lá vai o PEQUENO spoiler:**_

_"O gêmeo no espelho arregalou os olhos verdes para mim, demonstrando todo o choque e a confusão que estava sentindo naquele momento. Engoliu em seco, tentando engolir também todo o terror que o dominou quando ele finalmente entendeu que estava sendo deixado para trás, como se fosse uma bagagem indesejada..."_

* * *

**_Beijos e logo eu volto com o baile e a (possível - vai saber!) despedida =*_**


	43. Obstáculos e Objetivos

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** O maior capítulo da história, prontas? Respirem FUNDO e boa leitura! Ah, e obrigada por todas as reviews! *-*

**Obstáculos e Objetivos**

* * *

_Mais dias significavam mais tempo para que meu cérebro arrumasse uma desculpa plausível para não sair dali nunca mais._

_._

_**O medo de errar precisa ser grande o suficiente para você se cuidar, mas pequeno o bastante para a coragem prevalecer, e você tentar. - **_**Bruno dos Anjos.**

* * *

**{K_POV}**

_"O norte dos Estados Unidos era totalmente industrializado e queria acabar com a escravidão. Já o sul era..."_

Dedos sorrateiros trilharam o caminho do meu pescoço e, lentamente, afastaram meus cabelos sobre um único ombro, dando acesso livre à minha pele quente.

_"O sul... O que o sul era mesmo? Ah! O sul era agrário e ainda dependia da mão-de-obra escrava. E quando o defensor da abolição, Abraham Lincoln, foi eleito presidente, o sul decidiu se separar. Isso deu início à guerra civil (1861-1865), resultando na morte de aproximadamente 600 mil pessoas..."_

Um beijo molhado na nuca me fez perder a coerência por vários instantes.

_"Droga, onde parei? Ah, sim, 600 mil mortos! Vejamos... A escravidão foi abolida diante a vitória do norte, o que fez o ódio entre negros e brancos aumentar ainda mais..."_

Um assopro com o geladinho tipicamente causado pelas balas de menta recaiu sobre meu pescoço... Ai, senhor. A situação estava ficando crítica!

_"A prosperidade do país foi obstruída em 1929, com a queda da bolsa de..."_

Uma mão acariciando meu couro cabeludo e a outra subindo e descendo pelo meu braço livre da caneta e do livro.

_"Queda da bolsa de Nova York. A partir daí, veio a política conhecida como New Deal, estabelecida pelo presidente R..."_

Meus pelinhos estavam todos arrepiados devido a tortura à qual eu estava sendo submetida.

_"Certo, sobre o que eu estive lendo nessa última meia hora? Quando era minha prova? Qual era o meu nome?"_

_-_ Já acabou? - ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, antes de beijar com cuidado. - Faz uma hora e vinte que você está estudando sobre a história americana.

- Estudar? Acha que consegui estudar? - o calor das minhas bochechas me denunciavam. - Eu li, mas nem faço ideia de qual era o assunto...

- Que diferença faz? Você conhece a história desse país de trás para frente, de ponta cabeça...!

- É minha prova final, Robert. - suspirei, fechando os olhos e me rendendo às sensações que suas carícias causavam em mim. - Eu preciso dessa nota.

- Mesmo que você a deixe em branco, sua nota final será muito alta. - quando ele percebeu que eu ia protestar, falou apressadamente: - Ano em que a guerra civil começou?

Virei meu corpo o mínimo possível e ergui a sobrancelha.

- 1861...

- O que houve em 1929? - sério que ele estava me fazendo aquelas perguntas bobas?

- A depressão. Quebra da bolsa de NY, mas...

- Sem "mas", eu disse que você sabia sem nem ficar hesitando. - ele sorriu.

Estávamos sentados na minha cama. John tinha ido até La Push para conversar com os pais de Clarisse, então ele demoraria para voltar - se tudo desse certo, ele ficaria para o jantar em família, mas se desse errado, ele tentaria voltar _vivo_ antes das dez da noite. Minha mãe estava mais ocupada que o normal em seu trabalho, tentando ajudar o senhor Black a cobrir os compromissos de Dona Reneesme. Não sei por quais motivos eles estavam fazendo isso, mas pediram que não esquentasse minha cabeça com isso.

Robert estava encostado na minha cabeceira e eu estava sentada no meio de suas pernas. Ele ficou uma hora e quinze em absoluto silêncio, apenas me observando estudar. Eu estava compenetrada no livro à minha frente, esquecendo de sua presença, até que ele decidiu me torturar com aqueles pequenos carinhos perigosos.

- Mas...

- Kate! Você precisa respirar e esquecer um pouco disso, ou vai pirar. - ele colocou uma mechinha da minha franja atrás da minha orelha e me senti incomodada por permitir esse envolvimento em nossa última semana juntos. - Não quero ver minha namorada entrando em curto circuito na última semana de aula.

- Só que...

- Quieta! - ele sorriu de lado.

- Eu nem disse "mas". - fiz bico. - Não lembro do que Abraham Lincoln exatamente era...

- Ele era _contra _a abolição. - Robert me deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Claro que não! - me senti no dever de defender meu maior herói da história. - Ele era o defensor da abolição, por isso que o sul decidiu se separar!

- Viu só? - ele riu alto, me fazendo ver que eu tinha mordido a isca com perfeição. - Eu disse que você sabia de tudo.

- Trapaceiro de uma figa...

Ele riu baixinho contra o meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar inteira.

- Amanhã você sai mais cedo? - perguntou.

- Não tenho a última aula, pois já fiz a prova de Biologia e sei que passei. - fechei meu livro, sabendo que não conseguiria ler mais nenhuma linha. - Por quê?

- Também estou livre da aula de Biologia. Sua mãe ficaria muito brava se eu te roubasse durante toda a tarde? Afinal, é nosso último dia de aula e o último dia antes do baile... Quero te mostrar um lugar.

- Se ela ficar brava, eu dou um jeito. - sorri enquanto procurava alguma desculpa em meu cérebro, mesmo sabendo que jamais conseguiria negar algo a ele. - Onde vamos?

- Preciso dizer que é surpresa?

Último dia de aula.

De certa forma, eu estava aliviada por não ter mais que encontrar com Julie Evans nos corredores ou no banheiro, por não precisar sentir aquela sensação incômoda de que ela estava me encarando com raiva nos olhos escuros, por não ter de me preocupar com suas tentativas infantis de causar ciúmes em mim, mas... Eu aguentaria tudo de novo só para ficar com Robert mais um pouco.

Estava nas minhas mãos a decisão de sair ou não de Forks, claro. Só que eu tinha medo de ficar aqui e lá na frente, se o nosso relacionamento não desse certo, eu olhá-lo com mágoa nos olhos e culpá-lo por me fazer ficar e desistir dos meus sonhos, mesmo sabendo que a culpa era inteiramente minha. Eu tinha medo de desistir de tudo e ver as coisas se desmoronarem, sem ter lugar para onde fugir. Medo de ficar desamparada.

- Senhorita Wellington. - o professor me chamou pouco depois de entregar minha prova para ele; ele tinha mania de corrigir as provas conosco ainda na sala de aula. - Venha cá um instante.

Gelei. Ele nunca me chamava na mesa dele. Apenas erguia minha prova e me dispensava.

- Sim? - evitei gaguejar.

- Eu acabei de corrigir sua prova, creio que queira olhar a correção. - ele disse ainda sério.

- Fui muito mal? - deixei a pergunta escapar antes de conseguir contê-la. - Não consegui estudar direito...

- A senhorita nunca vai mal. - ele rolou os olhos e sorriu. - Sempre foi uma aluna muito competente. Estou feliz por ter tido uma aluna como a senhorita.

- Gabaritei? - encarei a prova com um sorriso bobo.

- Grande novidade, não é? - ele voltou a rir. - Está dispensada. Boas festas de fim de ano letivo, boas férias e um ótimo período na faculdade, Kate. Nos vemos no baile amanhã.

- Até, professor. Obrigada.

Sai toda contente da sala e fui buscar minha bolsa no armário da escola. Parei ao lado de Nicole e Farah, que não tinham notado minha presença.

- Ficou sabendo que a Julie pediu para que Jonathan Wellington fosse com ela ao baile de amanhã? - Nicole sussurrou.

- Ouvi uns rumores, mas não dei crédito. - Farah respondeu no mesmo volume. - Mas por que esse interesse repentino nele? Quero dizer, ele é muito bonito, mas ela sempre foi fixada no Cullen...

- Acho que foi para tentar colocar ele contra a irmã. Sei lá, a Evans é pirada.

- E ele aceitou? - Farah aumentou a voz um pouquinho.

- Shhh! Essa que é a parte interessante: ele a rejeitou sem pestanejar! - a outra soltou um riso debochado. - Disse que já tinha acompanhante e fechou a porta na cara dela.

- Aposto que ela não está acostumada com isso. Tantos anos sendo a preferidinha do _mid-school _e do _high-school_ e, quando chega no último ano, tem seu trono roubado.

As duas riam sem parar e eu revirei os olhos. Cansava. Elas enfim notaram que eu estava perto o suficiente e coraram, encarando o chão.

- Então, Kate, você vai com o Rob? - Nicole perguntou.

Eu simplesmente odiava quando encurtavam o nome dele assim. E bem sabia que ele também não gostava.

- Sim, vou com o _Robert. _

- O amigo dele, o tal de Nathan, me convidou! - ela suspirou sonhadoramente. - E eu aceitei.

- Que bom. - sorri amarelo. - Até mais.

Pela visão periférica, percebi que elas não ficaram nada contentes com a minha falta de interesse em suas conversas bobas. E eu estava bem mantendo distância das duas. Corri até o estacionamento e, sem muita dificuldade, avistei a BMW reluzente. Robert estava encostado nela enquanto conversava com Carl, Nathan e uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Hey... - Robert me puxou pela mão quando eu estava perto o suficiente e me apresentou à menina. - Essa é Meggan, prima do Carl.

- Oi. - sorri e ela retribuiu com um pouco de timidez.

- Acredita que Carl vai levá-la ao baile? - Robert riu. - Não foi nem capaz de encontrar um par entre as garotas da escola!

- Cale a boca. - Carl reclamou, dando um soquinho no ombro de Robert e quase desequilibrando nós dois. - Desculpe, Kate. A questão é que eu prefiro levar minha prima do que ter que aturar essas víboras do colégio.

- Vamos trocar de par? - Nathan suplicou e eu ri da sua cara desolada. - Eu vou com a Meggie e você leva a Nicole...

- Nem pensar! - Meggan falou pela primeira vez. - Você insiste em pisar no meu pé todas as vezes que dançamos. Lembra, Robert? Eu quase nem sentia meus dedos depois.

- Lembro de ter ficado com dó, mas foi impossível não cair na gargalhada. - ele riu, enquanto desenhava círculos no meu pulso. - Nathan, seu corpo monstruoso não foi feito para dançar, sinto muito, amigão.

- Ah! Eu vou embora! - ele fez cara feia e saiu caminhando em direção ao seu Toyota. - Se quiserem vir, venham logo. Não vou esperar ninguém!

Meggan e Carl se despediram rapidamente de nós e correram em direção ao amigo. Fiquei sorrindo enquanto via os três se afastarem. É, eu podia dizer que sentiria falta deles.

- Pronta para o nosso passeio? - ele beijou meus cabelos, me fazendo ansiar por mais.

- Claro.

Em absoluto silêncio, Robert deu partida no carro e começamos a sair de Forks, indo para a estrada. Olhei a placa e vi que estávamos na um-zero-um em direção ao norte. Contive a vontade de perguntar para onde estávamos indo quando ele virou à direita na um-dez e continuou em linha reta. Quando vi que o asfalto havia acabado, ele parou o carro. Olhei em dúvida para a trilha que se estendia à nossa frente e que entrava na floresta escura.

- Vamos fazer trilha? - desisti do meu regime de silêncio, agradecendo por sempre sair de tênis.

- Não. Venha.

Ele me guiou pela densa escuridão que as árvores altas causavam. O céu estava carregado de nuvens, como sempre, e dava para perceber a rala névoa que pairava logo acima do chão, dando uma aparência sombria para a floresta. Pensei que seria difícil me manter intacta enquanto passava pelos galhos, mas percebi que andávamos por uma espécie de corredor entre eles, como se alguém frequentemente limpasse o caminho que dava em qualquer lugar.

- Você vem bastante aqui?

- Não muito, mas meus pais sim... - ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio e isso estava me incomodando demais.

- Por que você está tão calado?

- Porque ainda não consegui materializar que finalmente estou te trazendo aqui.

Não me perguntem o que ele quis dizer com isso. Nem eu entendi.

- O que...

- Olhe. - ele me interrompeu, estava apontando para uma claridade incomum que irradiava logo à nossa frente, quebrando a densidade do verde escuro que estava em volta de nós dois. - Meus pais me traziam aqui quando eu era pequeno e... Algo me diz que minha mãe também foi trazida pelos pais dela. É uma coisa meio de família, sabe?

Cheguei do lado de Robert e percebi que ele estava com as bochechas coradas.

- Por um bom tempo eu fiquei me perguntando se devia te trazer antes, mas acho que hoje é o dia ideal. Vem comigo... - ele me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei sem hesitar.

Demos de cara com uma clareira bem redondinha, com a grama um pouco alta, mas cheia de flores pequenas de todas as cores. O verde daquele lugar era diferente do resto do verde de Forks, era menos melancólico, por assim dizer. Apesar de não ter nenhum raio solar, ela tinha uma coloração ligeiramente amarelada e era muito aconchegante. Até o cheiro era diferente, você não respirava todo aquele ar pesado e úmido, aqui era mais fresco e... Era simplesmente diferente. E muito, muito especial.

- O que achou? - ele não parava de me encarar, testando minha reação.

- É lindo. - sussurrei, para não quebrar o encanto natural do lugar. - Simplesmente perfeito.

- Foi onde meu pai pediu minha mãe em casamento. - ele riu. - Embora eu tenha ouvido outra versão, onde meu vô Billy disse que os dois estavam discutindo e minha mãe caiu no rio Quillayute quase se afogando e meu pai, depois de se recuperar do choque de achar que ia perdê-la, pediu ela em casamento antes mesmo de ela se secar.

Sorri. Isso era bem típico do senhor Jacob.

- Mas o que esse lugar representa para você? - insisti.

- Nada mais que meu refúgio. - ele suspirou e me levou até o meio da clareira, onde nos sentamos lado a lado. - Eu corria para cá todas as vezes que estava com raiva dos meus pais, ou quando aprontava alguma merda muito grande na escola...

- Obrigada por me mostrar esse lugar. - murmurei, sentindo meu peito afundar em desespero: Robert estava cada vez mais carinhoso e eu simplesmente não podia me deixar levar.

- Por nada, só queria te tirar um pouco daquele estresse todo. - ele voltou a rir. - Achei que nessas últimas semanas você tem estado neurótica com as provas finais.

_Só com as provas? Oh, céus._

Robert me fez deitar a cabeça em seu colo e começou a fazer carinho nos meus cabelos lentamente. Senti vontade de chorar com toda essa atenção que estava recebendo.

- Queria também pedir desculpas... - ele falou depois de um longo silêncio. - Percebi que você está distante e acho que a culpa é minha por ser um pouco insensível. Desculpa se eu ainda não sei agir como um namorado bom e carinhoso deve agir... Eu ainda estou tentando aprender... Kate? Hey, não chora, vai...

Tarde demais, eu já estava me debulhando em lágrimas.

- O problema sou eu! - solucei.

- É claro que não, meu anjo. - ele sorriu baixinho. - Eu é que não soube dar atenção.

- Pare, por favor... - implorei. - Jamais peça desculpa outra vez.

Sentei-me e olhei no fundo dos olhos verdes, gravando sua expressão de carinho e ternura. Queria dizer tudo o que sentia e dizer que meus sentimentos por ele nunca mudariam, independente do que acontecesse, mas eu não podia. Ele não devia acreditar nisso. Só o faria sofrer ainda mais depois.

Aliás, eu nem devia estar aqui. Mas era egoísta demais e queria tomar todo o tempo que ele dispusesse antes de ir embora.

- Desfaça essa ruguinha, vai. - ele passou o dedo entre as minhas sobrancelhas. - É só me dizer o que está preso ai dentro.

- O quê? - prendi o fôlego.

- Sei lá, parece que você quer dizer algo, mas muda de ideia no último minuto. - Robert deu de ombros. - Lembre-se que sou eu e você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Okay?

Assenti lentamente antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Mais uma vez desejei o gênio da lâmpada. Mais uma vez desejei que os ponteiros do relógio parassem, mas... Mais uma vez tudo conspirava contra mim: Já estava anoitecendo e ficando cada vez mais frio. Estava na hora de voltar para a triste realidade.

- Não quero ir embora... - choraminguei.

- Calma. - ele sorriu. - Podemos vir muitas outras vezes. Temos todo o tempo do mundo para isso.

_Deus, dai-me forças..._

_- _Amanhã venho te buscar às cinco, tudo bem? - ele me beijou antes de me deixar descer do carro em frente à minha casa. - Você bem que podia ter me mostrado o vestido!

- Larga mão de ser curioso, garoto. - belisquei seu antebraço, arrancando um riso.

- Não é como se eu quisesse espiar um vestido de noiva, sabe?

- Não importa. - respondi resoluta. - Até amanhã.

- Boa noite, anjo.

Suspirei vendo seu carro sumir na esquina.

_Até amanhã, onde eu vou consumar meu ato de loucura..._

* * *

**{R_POV}**

A culpa só podia ser minha, não é? Quero dizer, ela era toda frágil, mesmo quando se fazia de durona e eu não estava dando a atenção necessária... Sempre passávamos nosso tempo intercalando entre brigas e beijos, nunca passamos uma hora sem uma discussão boba. Eu queria que, às vezes, isso fosse diferente. Queria que ela percebesse o quanto eu a considerava importante e que ela soubesse que poderia sempre contar comigo ao seu lado, porque eu estava, sinceramente, loucamente apaixonado por ela.

Acordei com um chacoalhão brusco; me sentia completamente sem o norte.

- Bebê, acorde! - minha mãe riu. - Faz tempo que estou te chamando... Olha que vou trazer uma jarra de água se você não sair dessa cama agora mesmo!

- Só mais cinco minutinhos... - pedi, sabendo que seria inútil. - O que aconteceu?

Ela abriu as janelas, me forçando a esconder a cabeça embaixo do cobertor para que a claridade não machucasse meus olhos.

- Você quer dizer o que ainda não aconteceu, não é? Levante-se! Hoje temos muito trabalho a fazer.

- Do que a senhora está falando, mãe? - descobri minimamente a cabeça.

- Hoje é seu baile, meu amorzinho! - ela bateu palminhas e deu uns pulinhos que eram a marca registrada de Alice Cullen. - Temos que te arrumar e te deixar todo bonitinho para arrancar suspiros de toda a Forks!

Ignorei essa, só queria arrancar suspiros de uma única pessoa.

- Achei que essa era a vantagem de ser homem: apenas colocar uma roupa e passar um bom perfume...

- Credo. - ela torceu o nariz angular. - Isso só pode ser fruto da convivência com seu pai. Mas, mudando de assunto, vamos logo que precisamos passar seu terno, engraxar seu sapato, comprar o arranjo para sua bela acompanhante e fazer tudo isso antes das cinco da tarde!

- Onde está o Bern?

- Dei folga para todos porque queria que esse dia fosse apenas nosso. - ela fez o biquinho, também marca de Alice. Será que essas manias foram pegas pela convivência com a própria tia ou pegas de Isabella? - Você não acha que estamos há muito tempo sem ter um dia só nosso?

- Estou feliz, mãe. - sorri com sinceridade. - Mas cadê meu pai?

- Cobrindo todos os meus compromissos na empresa. - ela suspirou. - Era o único jeito de me livrar hoje.

Após ouvir essa confissão, tratei de mostrar que estava realmente grato com o esforço dos dois. Eu odiava ser mimado como uma criança, ainda mais quando minha mãe queria me arrumar para um baile. Ela não era diferente das outras garotas e fazia parecer como se fosse um conto de fadas que estava prestes a se realizar. Me mantive concentrado em não rolar os olhos, pois Kate vivia insistindo que aquilo deixava a impressão de que eu estava entediado com a pessoa. E eu realmente não estava.

- O que vamos fazer com esse cabelo...? - ela divagou enquanto me observava tomar meu café da manhã. - Não acha que está na hora de cortá-lo?

- Nem pensar! - guinchei, agarrando meus cabelos e tentando escondê-los do olhar de minha mãe. - Eu quero eles assim.

- Mas está parecendo um ninho de... _mafagafos!_

O que vinha a ser um ninho disso? Abanei a cabeça e voltei a me concentrar nela.

- Eu bem que avisei à Kate... - suspirei desolado.

- O que disse?

- Eu sabia que a senhora iria querer deixar meu cabelo do jeito que eu mais detesto. - sorri antes de ver a tristeza nos olhos achocolatados dela. Me chutei mentalmente. - Quero dizer, eu estou gostando de deixá-los assim...

- Me lembra os cabelos do seu... - ela arregalou os olhos e se refreou. - Pode deixá-los assim, mas não pense que vai escapar do pente! Quero, ao menos, tentar diminuir essa bagunça.

Consenti em silêncio, sabendo que desarrumaria os fios novamente assim que estivesse longe do olhar dela.

Nós passamos o resto daquele dia fazendo piadinhas e arrumando tudo o que ela achava necessário. Recebi uma ligação de Carl para sairmos um pouco antes do baile, mas recusei prontamente, querendo aproveitar que tinha minha mãe apenas para mim naquele dia. Cozinhamos nosso próprio almoço (arroz com brócolis - medalhão de filé mignon grelhado para mim e filé de abadejo ao molho de vinho branco para minha mãe - acompanhado de batata souté) e quase explodimos a cozinha no processo!

- Por que tudo isso? Não acha que está requintado demais? - ergui a sobrancelha quando olhei para tudo o que fizemos, uma quantidade exorbitante para apenas duas pessoas.

- Está, mas você precisa saber cozinhar algo de diferente para sua namorada. - ela bagunçou meus cabelos. - Acha que nós, mulheres, não gostamos de ter alguém que cozinhe de vez em quando para nós?

Ajudei-a a escolher o vestido que usaria na festa e morri de vergonha quando ela começou a se trocar na minha frente, para testar cada modelo de vestido.

- Nossa, parece que nunca me viu de biquíni! - ela gargalhou. - Confesso que aos quarenta anos meu corpo não é mais o mesmo, mas...

- Continua com tudo em cima, mãe. - falei e escondi a cabeça no travesseiro antes que ela visse que eu estava com vergonha. A verdade é que o corpo dela continuava quase em perfeito estado, apesar da idade.

Continuamos com nosso pequeno momento "família" até que ela se assustou ao olhar no relógio.

- Céus! Quatro da tarde! Vá tomar seu banho imediatamente que eu vou correr me arrumar também...

Após uma corrida desenfreada para nos arrumarmos e outra corrida até a lojinha que vendia os arranjos de flores para a formatura, dirigi até a casa de Kate, suspirando satisfeito ao constatar que ainda estava cinco minutos adiantado. Pensei em buzinar, mas achei que seria falta de educação. Bati na porta de madeira e saí da frente da porta, pois se eu bem conhecia Barry, ele sairia como um tiro de canhão diretamente em direção ao meu smoking cuidadosamente passado ou em direção à minha camisa branca engomada.

- Robert! - Lílian Wellington me cumprimentou e eu nem vi Barry. Ela percebeu que eu estava esperando por ele. - Oh, eu tive de prendê-lo na coleira ou ele estragaria tudo. Agora, fale baixo porque se ele ouvir sua voz, vai voltar a uivar e fazer escândalo para que você vá salvá-lo.

- Pode deixar, eu fico em silêncio. - sorri, aquele cachorro era maluco. - E a Kate?

- Já está quase pronta. E ela está ficando tão bonita...!

Disso eu já tinha certeza.

- Aliás, a senhora está muito bonita também. - ponto para mim: deixei minha sogra vermelha e sorridente. - John já foi buscar Clarisse?

- Sim, ele não estava mais aguentando esperar aqui. - ela suspirou. - Eu tenho certeza que sua prima é uma garota muito boa, mas eu tenho medo do que pode resultar dessa relação entre eles...

- Não se preocupe, já cumpri meu trabalho de guarda-costas dela. - brinquei. - Jonathan não se atreveria a fazer algo errado e... Poxa, eles são adultos. Eles que se resolvam sozinhos.

- Quem te ouve falando assim pensa que você é a pessoa mais compreensiva do planeta Terra. - uma voz sorriu às minhas costas.

Virei para encarar Kate e foi quase impossível não sorrir para ela. Minha garota estava magnífica e eu, com certeza, iria parecer uma criança exibindo um brinquedo caro e novo** [N/A: Vestido da Kate no meu perfil (: ]**. Ela desceu os degraus que faltavam e suspirou.

- Eu realmente espero não torcer os tornozelos com esses saltos absurdamente ridículos. - ela ergueu a barra do vestido e mostrou o salto agulha enorme e percebi que uma das fitas de cetim da sandália estava se soltando.

Abaixei e prendi ela melhor, evitando encostar na pele de Kate. A senhora Wellington sorriu com meu gesto, mas a filha estava toda corada.

- Você está linda, como sempre. - beijei sua testa, pois estava constrangido com a presença da mãe dela. - Vamos?

- Podem ir na frente, vou ficar esperar pelos seus pais, Robert. - Lílian começou a nos empurrar em direção à porta. - Eles prometeram que já, já chegam aqui.

Abri a porta do carro como o protocolo da educação mandava e quando me sentei atrás do volante, pedi seu braço e prendi à ele o arranjo que havia comprado. **[N/A: Flor também está no perfil]**

**- **Ainda bem que comprei um arranjo neutro, afinal eu não sabia qual era a cor do seu vestido. - falei. - E achei que mesmo que ele fosse amarelo ou alguma cor extravagante, o colorido da flor ficaria bom também...

- É linda, obrigada. - ela me deu um beijo rápido. - O que achou do vestido? Está muito exagerado?

- Pode parando aí com essa insegurança toda! Com certeza, vai ser o mais bonito da formatura. Pena que não vou poder rasgá-lo... - zombei.

- Liga logo esse carro ou vamos nos atrasar. - ela murmurou envergonhada.

Ao chegar na quadra da escola, fomos obrigados a vestir aquelas becas horrorosas da cor da gema de ovo. Me senti o piu-piu ambulante e fui separado de Kate, pois nossos sobrenomes não começavam com a mesma letra. Como ela ainda conseguia continuar bonita naquele treco amarelo? Com um pouco de ciúmes, vi Wendell conversando com ela sem tirar o sorriso sacana do rosto, que eu poderia quebrar facilmente.

Julie ficou bem próxima de mim na fila, mais próxima do que eu realmente gostaria, mas fui bem sucedido em ignorá-la. Nathan, que estava logo à minha frente por ter Brodie no sobrenome, começou a fazer piadinhas e ameaçar tirar fotos de mim com a beca ridícula.

- Não se esqueça que teremos um álbum de fotos com todos da turma, Nathan. - falei sem me deixar abalar por suas tentativas de me constranger. - E você também vai estar lá, nessa mesma roupa horrível.

- Sem graça... Hey, olha aquilo.

- Não. - continuei a encarar meu relógio, mentalmente rezando para que tudo começasse logo.

- É a Kate, olha!

No mesmo instante me virei para o fim da fila e percebi os dois garotos que olhavam minha garota sem pudor algum. A professora tinha ido até ela para arrumar a beca, e quando ela abaixou um pouquinho, os dois idiotas ergueram os pescoços para tentar espiar o bojo do vestido. Fervi de raiva.

Sem dizer nada para Nathan, andei apressadamente até o dois suicídas.

- Querem morrer? - perguntei com um sorriso ameaçador. Falei baixo para que a professora não notasse minha prenseça ali e fiquei satisfeito quando vi os dois tremerem ao me ouvir. - Eu posso providenciar isso.

- O que nós fizemos pra você, cara? - o garoto que me olhou estava sem beca e eu nunca tinha visto ele antes.

- Pergunte ao seu amiguinho. - sibilei e voltei a encarar o outro babaca. - Diga para ele, Wendell, que vocês estavam encarando a _minha _namorada.

- Descul... - o garoto já era baixo, mas se encolhendo perto de mim, ficava ainda mais cômico.

- Não quero ouvir. - resmunguei. - Você sabe que ninguém encara o que é meu. Estão avisados.

Voltei para o meu lugar na fila e Nathan ria como um idiota.

- Desde quando você é assim tão possessivo? - ele perguntou. - Nunca vi você se importar quando olhavam para as garotas com quem você saía...

- Não enche, por favor.

Meu ataque de ciúmes me rendeu um péssimo humor por um longo tempo. Lenneth, uma das nerds da turma, fez seu discurso (ao qual eu prestei pouquíssima atenção, por ainda estar de olho em Wendell) e nós fomos chamados para pegar nossos diplomas. Tentei dar um sorriso forçado para o fotógrafo quando peguei meu canudo, mas como não consegui, decidi sair sério mesmo.

Claro que minha mãe veio correndo em minha direção com lágrimas nos olhos, mas agradeci internamente por ela não me chamar de bebê ou dizer que eu estava me tornando um homem. Ela me abraçou apertado e meu pai deu tapinhas em minhas costas, dizendo estar orgulhoso. Nós três conversamos por pouco tempo antes dos celulares deles começarem a tocar.

- Precisamos atender. - meu pai ficou com uma expressão culpada. - Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. - sorri de verdade, tudo o que eu queria era uma brecha para procurar por Kate. - Eu vou dar uma escapada também.

Enquanto procurava por Kate no salão, afrouxei a gravata. Achei-a atrás da quadra, sentada junto com Jonathan e Clarisse. Eles conversavam animadamente e eu ri baixo ao ver as duas darem um tapa na nuca de John ao mesmo tempo. Ele fez cara feia, mas se rendeu e sorriu para elas. Ao me aproximar, eles me cumprimentaram e me deixaram a sós com Kate.

- Hey. - beijei sua bochecha antes de me sentar com ela. - Adorei seu perfume.

Ela corou um pouquinho.

- E você já está querendo arrancar a roupa? - ela riu enquanto apontava para a minha gravata. - Vem cá.

Observei atento enquanto ela tentava lutar contra minha gravata. Até que bufou e desistiu.

- Eu jamais vou aprender a fazer isso direito. - reclamou.

Peguei suas mãos nas minhas e comecei lentamente a fazer o nó da gravata, esperando o suficiente para que ela decorasse cada etapa. Depois de feito, desmanchei e esperei que ela repetisse. Com um pouquinho de dificuldade, ela conseguiu, mas ficou um pouco torto.

- Céus!

- Parabéns. - ignorei sua reclamação. - É questão de prática. Vamos lá para dentro? Temos que dançar nossa valsa.

- Nem vem. Odeio dançar.

- Você não sabe? - ergui a sobrancelha.

- Claro que sei, mas fico desconfortável quando danço perto de muitas pessoas.

Se esse era o problema, eu poderia resolvê-lo rapidinho. Peguei sua mão e comecei a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento. Percebi que tinham alguns casais dentro dos carros, provavelmente aproveitando para namorarem no escuro e no silêncio. Eu tinha estacionado a BMW na parte mais afastada; entrei no carro e, por dentro mesmo, abri a porta para Kate.

- Onde vamos?

Sem responder, dirigi devagar até a orla da floresta, onde eu sabia que tinha um espaço amplo o bastante para entrar com o carro.

- Ficar na floresta de noite? - ela riu. - Ficou louco?

Deixei no farol mais fraco possível, liguei o som e abri a porta. Andei até a frente do carro e, com a mão, pedi que ela me acompanhasse. O som chegava até nós, e sob a luz do farol, começamos a dançar de forma um pouco desajeitada, até que pegamos o ritmo um do outro. Kate encostou a cabeça no meu peito e eu a abracei apertado.

_¹Veja as pirâmides ao longo do Rio Nilo  
__Observe o nascer do sol numa ilha tropical  
Apenas lembre, querida, durante todo o tempo  
Você me pertence_

- Aposto que eu estou tendo a melhor dança de todas esta noite. - ela sorriu, me fazendo acompanhá-la.

- Eu também.

_Apenas se lembre, quando um sonho aparecer  
Que você pertence a mim_

- Se quiser ir embora é só falar, viu? - puxei seu queixo com cuidado, fazendo-a olhar nos meus olhos.

Kate assentiu e voltou a se agarrar ao meu tronco, como se precisasse daquele contato.

_Voe pelo oceano, num avião prateado_  
_Olhe para a selva, quando ela está molhada de chuva_  
_Apenas se lembre até você chegar em casa de novo_  
_ Que você pertence a mim_

Nós continuamos ali em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Eu estava bem comigo mesmo por estar aprendendo a ceder o carinho que antes achava ser impossível para mim. Estava aprendendo que apesar de me fingir de frio e distante, eu era capaz de dar à ela um momento como aquele.

- Já disse que amo você? - sussurrei contra seus cabelos.

- Hoje não. - ela riu.

- Pois saiba que eu amo. - ainda era difícil colocar aquilo para fora, mas parecia que se eu não dissesse, eu acabaria explodindo! Era uma verdade que eu não conseguia manter para mim mesmo.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou com a voz embargada; quando eu dizia isso, os olhos verdes dela se enchiam de lágrimas e eu não sabia como interpretar isso.

Kate nunca tinha respondido com um "eu te amo também". No começo, eu tinha ficado um pouquinho chateado, mas eu sabia que devia ser difícil para ela também, por isso eu não exigia que ela falasse. Quando ela estivesse pronta para isso, eu estaria feliz em ouvi-la dizer. Mesmo não sendo diretamente correspondido, eu tinha a sensação de que ela sentia o mesmo, por esse mesmo motivo eu não me incomodava com seu silêncio.

- Não agradeça... - novamente puxei seu queixo, me aproximando dela lentamente, esperando que ela consentisse com o beijo.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Por quê? Por que ele estava agindo assim comigo?

Já seria difícil o bastante ir embora, pior ainda com ele me tratando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

- Não agradeça... - ele murmurou se aproximando de mim com lerdeza.

Robert sempre chegava devagar perto de mim, fazendo meu coração inflar e acelerar a cada centímetro que ele se aproximava. Ele sempre esperava que eu cobrisse um pouco da distância, como se permitisse que ele me beijasse; nunca foi contra minha vontade. E era sempre novo.

A sensação que eu tinha era de que a cada beijo, eu sentia algo mais forte e intenso. Nunca era igual. Eu nunca sabia o que esperar do beijo e por isso sempre acabava sem ar e sem nenhum senso de direção. E, claro, daquela vez não foi diferente. Eu estava ciente de que estávamos no meio do mato, com uma luz suave sobre nós, uma música romântica em que eu sequer conseguia prestar atenção, que suas mãos estavam espalmadas no meu quadril, me mantendo firme e deixando bem claro que eu era dele, que seu corpo alto e forte estava colado ao meu... Todas essas constatações aceleravam ainda mais meu pulso e roubavam meu resto de oxigênio, queimando no meu baixo ventre. Era absurdo sentir isso.

Às vezes, eu tinha que imprensar uma perna contra a outra para aliviar a tensão que tomava conta do meu corpo. Eu tinha medo de que ele acabasse percebendo que eu o desejava _daquela _maneira, mas naquele exato momento eu não conseguia me preocupar com isso. Não sabia se era porque estávamos sozinhos naquele lugar com o risco mínimo de sermos pegos ou se era porque eu estava desesperada com nossa última noite juntos, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que eu o desejava.

Por isso, me apertei ainda mais contra ele, descendo minhas mãos por seu pescoço e espalmando-as em seu peito que subia e descia tão rápido quanto o meu. O beijo se tornou mais urgente e selvagem, mais intenso e eu estava com sérios problemas de coerência.

- Kate... - ele gemeu baixinho entre dentes quando sentiu meu quadril se colar mais ao seu.

As lágrimas ameaçavam rolar, mas eu não deixaria que elas caíssem.

- Kate, por favor... - ele começou a se afastar de mim com um esforço óbvio; os olhos martirizados pela distância. - Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, meu anjo.

Ver seus olhos mais escuros devido às pupilas dilatadas, me fez ter certeza de que ele queria tanto quanto eu. Essa era a única razão para não me sentir rejeitada naquele instante. Mentalmente agradeci por Robert ter mais juízo que eu, sabia que me arrependeria depois por ter feito as coisas na hora do desespero.

- Desculpa, eu... Não sei o que deu em mim. - eu sabia exatamente o que tinha dado em mim, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Relaxa. - ele sorriu, voltando a me abraçar. - É bom ver que eu não sou o único a se sentir assim.

Esbugalhei os olhos para ele, arrancando um risinho de Robert.

- Sério que você nunca se tocou? - ele estalou a língua em sinal de desaprovação. - Você é tentadora demais para o seu bem, garota... Só que eu não acredito que, no escuro, numa noite fria e no meio da floresta, seja um lugar adequado para isso.

- Então quer dizer que...

- Eu não acho legal ficar planejando essas coisas. - ele corou. - Tem que ser naturalmente, mas... Conversaremos sobre isso outro dia, tudo bem?

_Eu não tenho outro dia! _Queria gritar, mas me mantive em silêncio.

Dançamos mais algumas músicas até que meu pé começou a reclamar por estar se esforçando com o tamanho do salto e o chão irregular da floresta que ficava nos fundos da escola. Voltamos para o carro e Robert sentou no banco traseiro.

- Eu não quero voltar para casa agora. - ele deu de ombros ao perceber meu olhar questionador.

Da melhor maneira que consegui, juntei a barra do vestido e pulei para o banco traseiro também e deitei contra seu tórax. Ele ficou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo e eu acabei escorregando para a inconsciência, sem nem me preocupar com o ataque que minha mãe daria se demorássemos muito. Ela, com toda a certeza, não iria pensar coisa boa se soubesse onde estávamos.

Acordei com um movimento brusco embaixo de mim. E percebi que era Robert mudando de posição, tentando se sentar um pouco mais.

- Desculpa se te acordei, mas eu estava tendo câimbras já.

- Ficou acordado todo esse tempo? - bocejei.

- Se "todo esse tempo" se referir aos quarentas minutos que você dormiu... - ele sorriu. - Não, só fiquei te namorando um pouquinho. Às vezes, você franze o cenho e faz umas caras engraçadas.

- Não tem graça. - resmunguei sentindo minhas bochechas quentes. - Acho melhor voltarmos embora ou minha mãe vai dar cria.

- Concordo.

Com um suspiro de resignação, saí de cima dele, mas continuei no banco traseiro. Ainda estava sonolenta e não queria que ele ficasse olhando para mim se caísse no sono de novo.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Mais uma vez eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo. O ego estava mais inflado que de costume.

Apesar de não querer, me senti no dever de me separar de Kate. Se eu esperasse mais alguns minutos, sabia que seria incapaz de negar-lhe o que ela estava pedindo. Me senti mais adulto por ter colocado o respeito que tinha por ela acima das minhas próprias vontades.

Observá-la dormir era engraçado e algumas vezes precisei conter o riso ao ver ela fazer alguma careta. Tirei aqueles minutos silenciosos para pensar em como eu era há poucos meses atrás... Céus! Eu era um completo idiota intragável! Como algumas pessoas ainda suportavam minha presença...? Como Kate me suportava por longas horas seguidas?

Eu ainda não estava bem comigo mesmo. Tinha tratado mal muitas pessoas e agora me arrependia, mas eu continuaria mudando - tanto por Kate quanto por mim mesmo.

Na volta, Kate acabou cochilando novamente no banco e, ao chegar na casa dela, fui obrigado a carregá-la, tomando cuidado com o vestido longo.

- Acorde ela. - Lília disse às minhas costas. - Manda ela parar de ser folgada.

- Está tudo bem, senhora Wellignton. - sorri. - Tenho dó de acordá-la.

- Ah, que bonitinho!

Deixei-a na cama e quando estava me levantando, senti um puxão no meu smoking que já estava todo desalinhado.

- Já vai...? - ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sim, já está tarde.

- Cadê meu beijo e meu abraço?

Dei a ela o que me pediu e ela me apertou forte por longos segundos, não querendo se soltar de mim. Naquele instante, senti um nó na garganta... Como se fosse uma despedida.

- Eu... - Kate murmurou. - Eu te am...

- Durma bem, Kate. - não deixei que ela terminasse, minha voz saiu com dificuldade. - Boa noite.

Fechei a porta do quarto e dirigi até em casa com aquela sensação ruim que não me abandonava nunca. Eu estava neurótico, era a única explicação.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Chorei contra o travesseiro durante a noite inteira.

Robert não tinha percebido, mas durante nosso último abraço, eu tinha colocado a aliança dos Black no bolso do seu smoking. A cada vez que eu olhava meu dedo e via ali a marca da aliança, uma lágrima caia sem pedir permissão. Traí minhas próprias decisões e tentei dizer-lhe que o amava, mas ele me impediu e isso não saia da minha cabeça. Por que ele não quis me ouvir?

Quando o sol nasceu, tirei o vestido do baile e o pendurei no guarda roupas, que já estava vazio. Seria a única peça de roupa a ficar para trás.

Terminei de caçar os últimos objetos pela casa, enfiei-os nas malas e precisei me sentar em cima para que elas fechassem com mais facilidade. Dei uma última checada e vi que não tinha mais nada para pegar. Tomei meu banho e me arrumei com a maior lerdeza que fui capaz. Minha mãe me chamou para almoçar e estava falante, feliz por eu estar dando um passo a mais em direção ao meu sonho; ela achava que eu já tinha conversado com Robert e que nós continuaríamos o relacionamento apesar da distância.

Eu pensei nessa possibilidade, mas eu sabia que a saudade só iria nos machucar ainda mais. Se eu ia seguir em frente, ele merecia ter a mesma chance.

Deixei as malas perto da porta e fui ver se Jonathan já estava pronto para me levar ao aeroporto de Seattle. Ele pediu mais um tempinho e eu me tranquei no banheiro para chorar mais um pouco. A campainha tocou e meu coração deu um salto gigante pensando que era Robert, mas ouvi a voz de uma mulher, por isso não me preocupei com as malas largadas para quem quisesse ver que eu estava definitivamente deixando Forks para trás.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Dormi mal naquela noite. Cheguei tão sem ânimo em casa, que nem o smoking eu tirei. Apenas arranquei os sapatos e me joguei na cama, virei de barriga para cima e fiquei encarando o teto sem conseguir pensar em uma coisa específica por mais de um minuto. Minha mente rodopiava à mil por hora e eu nem fazia ideia da hora que caí no sono.

O celular começou a tocar, me irritando profundamente. Será que eu não podia ter sossego nem no domingo? Qual o problema das pessoas?

- _Robert? - _a voz estridente me fez despertar mais rápido.

_- _Clarisse? O que houve? Algum problema? - na hora já pensei em John e no bebê e meu estômago se comprimiu.

- _Robert eu preciso te contar uma coisa..._

_- _Então não faz suspense, criatura!

- _É a Kate. – _quando ela disse isso, meu coração se apertou imaginando uma coisa horrível atrás de outra, coisas que me embrulhavam por dentro. – _Ela vai embora..._

- Como assim, "vai embora"? – virei para encarar o espelho ainda com o celular na orelha, tentando entender aquilo, meu "gêmeo" fez o mesmo.

- _Ela está indo embora de Forks! – _Clarisse soou desesperada, propagando aquele sentimento em mim. – _As malas já estão arrumadas e ela parte hoje... Agora! John já está com ela no carro e estão virando a esquina._

- Como assim? Meu Deus! O que deu nela? Por que não me disse nada?

Clarisse respirou pesadamente do outro lado da linha.

- _Eu não sei se ela pretende te contar cinco minutos antes, ou te ligar quando já estiver esperando pelo embarque no avião, mas... Eu fui até a casa de Jonathan para pedir que ele fosse comigo continuar o pré-natal do bebê e vi duas malas enormes perto da porta..._

- Duas malas? – atordoado, eu tentava encontrar uma desculpa para aquilo. – Talvez ela não esteja indo embora para qualquer lugar, Clarisse. Às vezes, ela vai passar o fim de semana visitando algum parente ou... É domingo, acho que ela só vai sair com o irmão!

- _Pelo tamanho das malas, só se esse fim de semana for prolongado. Rob, ela está deixando a cidade._

O gêmeo no espelho arregalou os olhos verdes para mim, demonstrando todo o choque e a confusão que sentia naquele momento... Todo o terror que o dominou quando entendeu que estava sendo deixado para trás como uma bagagem indesejada.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Era isso. Foi preciso um esforço monstruoso para colocar o pé dentro do carro de Jonathan, mas eu consegui.

Esperei ele guardar as malas no bagageiro do carro e me despedi de mamãe. Eu estava chorando e ela pensou que era por ela. Me senti uma péssima filha por, na verdade, estar pensando apenas no _ex-namorado _e não na mãe, mas era inevitável.

- Clarisse queria ir junto, mas acho que você não quer plateia... - ele falou quando se sentou atrás do volante.

Arregalei os olhos.

- O quê? Clarisse sabe que estou indo embora? - gritei.

- Sabe... - ele me olhou assustado. - Você não conversou com o Cullen? Eu achei que ela sabia também e ela viu suas malas...

- SANTO DEUS! - gritei com força.

- Kate, eu não estou te entendendo... Espere aí, mocinha! Você está indo escondida deles?

Rolei os olhos.

- Não se atreva a me dar um sermão. - ralhei. - Coloque essa banheira na estrada e vamos acabar logo com isso!

Contrariado, Jonathan deu partida e a cada milha que avançávamos na estrada, era um aperto doloroso no meu peito.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Coloquei os sapatos e tirei o smoking, ficando apenas com a camisa um pouco amarrotada por ter deitado com ela. Procurei pela chave do carro e lembrei que tinha jogado dentro do bolso do paletó; ao procurar lá, encontrei a aliança de compromisso que tinha dado à Kate. A raiva começou a crescer em meu peito: depois da nossa noite, como ela ousa me deixar assim? Custava me dizer que estava indo embora para que eu pudesse pelo menos me preparar? Saí em disparada para a casa dos Wellington.

- Robert...? - Lílian sorriu ao me ver.

Sem dar atenção à ela, subi as escadas com a maior velocidade que consegui. Sabia que era falta de educação, mas estava pouco me lixando no momento.

Vazio.

Foi tudo o que encontrei no quarto dela. No guarda roupas, apenas o vestido do baile. A raiva agora ameaçando escapar através de lágrimas amargas.

- Filho, o que houve com você? - a mãe de Kate me abraçou. - Me diga.

- Ela foi mesmo embora...? - sussurrei, implorando que ela negasse, dizendo que Clarisse apenas tinha entendido tudo errado.

- Você não estava sabendo?

- Ela não achou importante o bastante me contar que ia me deixar para trás. - cerrei os punhos ou acabaria destruindo o quarto dela com a raiva que me cegava.

- Vá conversar com ela, filho. Ela saiu há uma meia hora, mas você chega em Seattle a tempo de falar com ela.

Eu queria dizer que nunca mais queria vê-la na minha frente, nem que fosse pintada de ouro, mas no fundo, eu tinha certeza de que não desistiria assim tão fácil. Se Kate pensava que eu deixaria por isso mesmo, estava enganada. Assenti e voltei para a BMW, arrancando para a estrada logo em seguida.

Depois de um tempo, liguei a música bem alta para que calasse meu pensamentos furiosos. Não foi o bastante, mas eu conseguia me distrair um pouco mais. Na rádio, começou a tocar _I Don't Care. _Ouvi a letra com aquele típico nó na garganta.

_Se você está morta ou ainda viva  
Eu não me importo, não me importo  
E todas as coisas que você deixou para trás  
Eu não me importo_

Será? Será que eu não me importava?

_Eu tento fazer você enxergar meu lado  
Sempre tento andar na linha...  
Estou ficando cansado dessa merda, não tenho espaço nenhum dentro disso  
Se você está morta ou ainda viva  
Eu não me-_

Mudei da rádio para o CD. Aquela música não estava me fazendo nenhum bem, eu sabia que me importava com cada detalhe que tivesse relação com Kate. Não adiantava negar para mim mesmo. O CD que estava no som era do Queen, um presente do meu pai, mas que eu não escutava muito.

O caminho até Seattle foi feito quase voando, mas não encontrei o carro de Jonathan na estrada, talvez ele estivesse com pressa, o que só me ferrava ainda mais. Eu precisava vê-la mais uma vez. Durante toda a viagem, lutei contra o pânico, contra o desespero, contra a tristeza, contra a raiva, mas acima de tudo: lutei contra as lágrimas. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em como tudo estava mudando; num dia nós temos uma relação perfeita e, no outro, ela está me abandonando. Será que ela estava indo por que eu a rejeitei noite passada? Não, Kate não faria isso.

Aliás, para onde ela estava indo?

Quando cheguei no aeroporto de Seattle, meu estômago estava revirando e, ao passar por uma cafeteria, eu quase vomitei tudo o que ainda sobrara dentro de mim. Avistei Jonathan colocando duas malas grandes na esteira, mas não vi Kate perto dele. Olhei o papel que Lílian tinha me dado e corri para o portão de embarque que a mãe dela havia escrito.

E meu coração quase pulou pela boca. Coloquei a mão sobre meus lábios, como se para evitar que isso viesse mesmo a acontecer e encarei Kate: ela estava com olheiras escuras e seus olhos estavam marejados. Ela olhava para um... Aquele era o pedaço do gesso do braço dela? Com uma caneta, ela rabiscava alguma coisa no cantinho do gesso.

- Kate... - engoli em seco, minha raiva totalmente esquecida.

- Oh, meu Deus. - ela deixou a caneta cair e as lágrimas fizeram o mesmo.

Percebi que o que ela tinha em mãos era o desenho que eu havia feito em seu gesso e que ela contornava meu nome. O coração agora batia velozmente contra minhas têmporas.

- Por quê? - me mantive plantado para não atravessar a distância e abraçá-la. - Só me diz isso.

- Eu estou indo para o Colorado. - ela lutou para não gaguejar. - Eles me aceitaram no curso de Jornalismo e... Esse é meu sonho, Robert.

Agora eu queria me dar socos. Como eu tinha sido egoísta a ponto de nunca me interessar por seus sonhos? Como nunca havia me preocupado com isso? _Idiota!_

- E por que não me disse? - agora era quase impossível controlar a tristeza na voz. - Eu disse que você sempre poderia contar comigo...

E ela não ter confiado em mim era o que mais me doía.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Aquele olhar de dor e tristeza e amargura e mais um monte de outros sentimentos negativos, me diminuía ainda mais. Eu estava quase arrancando meus cabelos, me odiando e me xingando de tudo o que era nome.

- Eu sei, mas eu não sabia como fazer isso e... - comecei a chorar mais. - Achei que seria mais fácil se...

- Eu entendo.

Rapidamente, ele cruzou a distância entre nós dois, pegou a caneta do chão e escreveu alguma coisa na parte de dentro do gesso.

- Agora eu sei qual o verdadeiro significado do amor. - ele beijou minha testa e me abraçou mais forte que nunca, como se quisesse fundir nossos corpos em um só.

Ofeguei. Apertei o bilhete que tinha escrito para ele entre os dedos e, disfarçadamente, empurrei para dentro do bolso da calça de Robert.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Apesar de ela não saber o que aquilo significava, escrevi em seu gesso rapidamente:

_Por te amar tanto assim, apenas te digo: Provehito in Altum. Vá com Deus e se cuide, meu anjo._

Abracei-a, tentando memorizar os contornos do seu corpo colado ao meu, do seu perfume levemente doce e, principalmente, do calor do corpo dela somado ao meu.

- Agora eu sei qual o verdadeiro significado do amor. - beijei sua testa. - Apesar de querer ficar com você, só te desejo o melhor que há nesse mundo, Kate.

- Eu...

- Não quero que você fique em Forks e, lá na frente, vire para mim e diga que desistiu dos seus sonhos por mim. - suspirei, tentando conter as lágrimas. - Não quero que abdique da sua vida e se arrependa depois.

Sim, eu finalmente tinha entendido que quando a gente ama, a gente coloca a pessoa em primeiro lugar. Não importa se vamos sofrer com isso, o que importa é que quem amamos vai estar bem e... Feliz. Realizada. Eu devia isso à Kate, pois eu a amava mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Ia deixar feridas em mim, e daí? Ela estaria bem.

E para mim era mais que o suficiente.

- O que você escreveu no gesso? - ela tentou mudar de assunto, ainda agarrada à mim.

- Provehito in Altum. - murmurei. - É latim e significa "Alcançar as alturas; lançar-se às profundezas", ou melhor: Busque suas metas e se lance contra seus objetivos. Os obstáculos, apenas passe por cima e mantenha a cabeça erguida. Tenho muito orgulho de você, meu amor. Se cuide lá, está bem?

Comecei a soltar o abraço e Kate tentou me agarrar. Com minhas últimas forças de ver o sonho dela sendo realizado, eu a empurrei em direção ao portão de embarque. Uma das mulheres da empresa aérea estava chamando os últimos passageiros para embarcarem com destino ao Colorado.

Para mostrar que eu era forte, nem que fosse apenas por fora, sorri. Sorri como um retardado enquanto observava a _mulher da minha vida _ir embora para longe de mim.

- Está tudo bem com você, Cullen? - John apertou meu ombro com força e eu não respondi.

Me concentrando em meus próprios pés, voltei para o carro. Enxuguei as lágrimas que caíam sem piedade e liguei o som enquanto refazia o caminho de volta para o meu mundinho que agora estaria sem graça, sem cor, sem vida.

_²Amor da minha vida, você me feriu,  
Você partiu meu coração e me deixou  
Amor da minha vida, você não entende?  
Traga-o de volta, traga-o de volta, não o leve de mim  
Porque você não entende o quanto é importante para mim_

_Amor da minha vida, não me deixe  
Você roubou meu amor e agora deixou-me sozinho_

_Você se lembrará quando acabar  
E todas as coisas dessa maneira tiverem fim  
Quando eu envelhecer,  
Eu estarei ao seu lado para lembrar-lhe que como eu continuo te amando_

_Continuo te amando...  
Amor da minha, você não entende o quanto é importante para mim._

Cheguei em casa, deitei na cama e não olhei para os lados, apenas continuei encarando a janela, observando a lua aparecer no céu e deixando o quarto iluminado apenas por ela. Achei um bilhete na calça e encarei por muitos minutos o que ali estava escrito: _Me perdoe, por tudo. _Minhas lágrimas secaram e eu fiquei pensando em tudo o que Kate fez por mim. Queria estar com raiva dela, mas não conseguia mais. Queria tirá-la dos meus pensamentos, mas nem me atrevia a tentar porque no fim, eu sabia que...

Acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu continuaria sendo o mesmo bobo apaixonado por ela.

* * *

**_¹-_ **I Don't Care - Apocalyptica

_**²-**_Love of My Life - Queen

**_Não gostei do fim desse capítulo, mas fiquei por horas na frente do computador e não consegui tirar nada melhor que isso do meu cérebro esgotado. Perdão. Acho que ficou muito massante esse capítulo '-'_**

**_Não vou responder as reviews porque a dor de cabeça está me maltratando desde cedo. Vou cair na minha caminha e rezar para que não tenha nenhum erro absurdo, pois acabei de escrever e não estou em condições de revisar ^^_**

**_Beijinhos e até semana que vem (provavelmente), fofas *-*'_**


	44. Seguindo Caminhos Diferentes

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** Me desculpem pela crise no capítulo anterior... Respostas das reviews lindas lá no final. Beijos e boa leitura :)

Lu Bass: Não chora, flor! =/

**Seguindo Caminhos Diferentes**

* * *

_Acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu continuaria sendo o mesmo bobo apaixonado por ela._

_._

_**Quando a saudade não cabe no peito, transborda nos olhos.**_

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Talvez ele nunca soubesse, mas quando Robert me empurrou em direção ao portão de embarque, eu entendi tudo o que ele quis dizer. Ele queria me ver formada, com um sonho realizado e um diploma em mãos. E eu faria de tudo para fazer isso acontecer.

Sentei na poltrona e tentei evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Falhei miseravelmente. Coloquei os fones de ouvido e fechei os olhos, sinalizando para a aeromoça que eu não queria ser incomodada durante o voo e elas realmente me deixaram em paz com meus pensamentos depressivos.

Eu estava, literalmente, embarcando no desconhecido. Não sabia se isso resultaria em algo bom para minha vida ou se lá na frente eu iria me arrepender das escolhas que tinha feito... Não sabia se tudo ia dar certo ou se eu estava apenas causando uma dor desnecessária para mim mesma e para Robert. Mas... Se eu não tentasse, eu nunca iria saber e essa seria, com certeza, a coisa da qual eu mais me arrependeria no futuro.

- Senhores passageiros, dentro de poucos minutos estaremos pousando no aeroporto do Colorado. - disse a aeromoça. - Agradecemos a preferência e esperamos que todos tenham tido uma ótima viagem...

Aumentei o som para abafar a voz nasalada dela. Quando estava finalmente dentro do táxi que me levaria até os dormitórios da faculdade, liguei o celular e vi a penca de ligações perdidas da minha mãe, de Jonathan e de Clarisse. Além de quatro mensagens.

_"Para onde você está indo, Kate? O Robert já sabe? - **C.**"_

Suspirei.

_"Eu acabei de falar com ele e o peguei totalmente desprevenido! Mande seu irmão parar esse carro agora, Kate! - **C.**"_

_"Meu amor, por que você fez isso com o coitado do Robert? Kate, você tem certeza que está fazendo o certo? Me ligue assim que chegar no Colorado. Te amo, mamãe. - **L.**"_

_"Eu juro que vou pular na sua jugular, Wellington! Se você soubesse o estado de nervos que meu primo ficou por você... Quer saber? Vocês que se entendam, mas uma coisa eu te digo: Essa é a última vez que você machuca ele, está me ouvindo? Somos amigas, mas eu não vou permitir que você pise nele outra vez. Mande notícias quando chegar ou serei obrigada a te caçar no Colorado. - **C.**"_

Eu estava me sentindo um pedaço de lixo. Sabia que ia machucar ele, mas pensei que seria mais fácil se não nos despedíssemos... Eu não aguentaria dizer adeus. E tudo acabou dando errado, ele apareceu no aeroporto e eu sucumbi à vontade de ficar, mas mais uma vez eu devia agradecer por ele ser mais sensato e me fazer enxergar que eu tinha que ir, mesmo sem tanta vontade.

- Você se chama Kate Wellington? - uma garota de pele clarinha e algumas sardas no nariz me olhou de cima a baixo. Seu aparelho dentário era todo colorido e a garota tinha cara de ser daquelas que ficam estudando mais de vinte horas por dia.

- Sim? - fiz da afirmação uma pergunta.

- Ah, somos parceiras de dormitório! - ela sorriu, mostrando todas as cores do aparelho e me peguei pensando que o roxo era bonitinho. - Te aconselho a não ir na primeira festa de veteranos.

- Por quê?

Enquanto ela me explicava sobre os trotes que os veteranos aplicavam nos novatos, me ajudou a carregar minhas malas para dentro do pequeno apartamento, que já estava abarrotado de flores em vasos de terra. Também me explicou que muitos alunos vinham umas semanas antes das aulas começarem - alguns para farrear mais e outros para fugirem da própria realidade, como eu. Ela sorria a cada três segundos, mas eu não estava conseguindo retribuir, então parei de tentar.

- Você gosta de flores? - ela continuou seu falatório.

- Sim... - _embora ache que isto aqui está mais para um jardim do que um dormitório... _

- Que bom, eu acho que as flores deixam o ambiente mais alegre e bonito. - ela voltou a sorrir. - E gosta de Star Wars?

Ah, não! Ela não ia querer puxar conversa sobre _Padawans _e _Jedis_, não é? Por favor, me diga que ela odeia Star Wars! Por favor, por favor...!

- Bom, até assisto, mas não sou muito fã...

- Tudo bem. - seu sorriso nem vacilou. - Então vou guardar meus pôsteres apenas no meu quarto para não te incomodar, certo?

- Obrigada. - só então eu me toquei de que não sabia o nome dela. - Seu nome?

- Desculpe, sempre esqueço de me apresentar! - ela correu apertar minha mão. - Me chame de Cassie Pennington.

- Ok.

Me tranquei no quarto e comecei a tirar as roupas das malas, levei meus objetos de higiene pessoal para o banheiro e me encarei pelo espelho. Céus, isso não são olheiras! Olhe só a cor disso! Joguei uma água gelada no rosto e continuei me olhando até que ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Sim?

- Kate, alguns alunos estão nos corredores se apresentando aos novatos. Venha!

Estava quase dormindo de tanto tédio. Olhar aqueles jogadores da faculdade e aquelas garotas mais velhas e mais encorpadas podia ser extremamente monótono. Eles passavam nos cumprimentando e desejando um bom primeiro dia de aula e uma ótima festa de "conhecimento". Cassie me olhou sugestivamente, como se para me lembrar do trote que eles estavam pensando em aprontar conosco.

- Sou Kevin. - um deles estendeu a mão para Cassie e seus olhos escuros percorreram tanto o corpo dela quanto o meu. - Prazer, garotas.

- Cassie. - será que ela nunca cansava de sorrir? - E essa é minha colega, Kate.

- Oi. - murmurei sem vontade.

- Espero vocês nessa primeira festinha, lindas. - ele sorriu de um jeito que devia ser sedutor, mas que não chamou minha atenção.

- Claro, claro!

Quando voltamos para dentro do apartamento, encarei Cassie.

- "Claro"?

- Eu não ia dizer que pretendo "matar" a primeira festa dos babacas cheios de testosterona, né! - ela rolou os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Não quero que venham me caçar aqui, decididos a me fazer pagar pela falta.

Só então eu me dei conta de que eu não sabia nada sobre a faculdade. Sem alguém para me ajudar, eu na certa ia acabar me estrepando.

Voltei para arrumar meu canto e coloquei em cima da minha cabeceira a foto que tinha de Robert. Era a única que ele me deixara tirar e precisei contar uma piada muito idiota para fazê-lo sorrir e... Aquela foto era mais que perfeita.

- Seu namorado?

- Não bate na porta dos outros? - brinquei, mas acho que fui mais grossa do que pretendia.

Cassie voltou até a porta e deu duas batidinhas antes de voltar para o meu lado, com um sorriso mais vacilante. Suspirei. Nem todos levariam minhas patadas numa boa, como Robert fazia... Eu precisaria me policiar ou acabaria taxada como mal educada.

- Ele era meu namorado. - engoli em seco. - Terminamos antes de eu vir para cá.

- Por quê? Se não for intromissão minha...

- Terminamos porque namoro à distância não ia dar certo. - meus olhos já estavam se enchendo de água novamente.

- Ele ficou onde?

- Forks.

- E onde fica isso? - ela riu.

- É uma cidadezinha minúscula que fica na Península Olímpica, em Washington. - dei de ombros. - Perto de Seattle e Port Angeles.

- Já ouvi falar das duas últimas, mas nunca sonhei que havia uma cidade chamada _Froks._

- Forks. - corrigi.

- Que seja. - ela rolou os olhos. - Ele é mesmo muito, muito bonito... Aposto que você tinha problemas com a concorrência.

Deitei na minha cama e vaguei até o Forks High School, lembrando de Julie Evans e de todas as garotas que viravam os pescoços quando Robert passava. Agora, ele estava solteiro novamente e à mercê delas. A raiva me fez responder grosseiramente:

- Eram todas piranhas! - logo me arrependi de falar assim de garotas que eu mal conhecia. - Quero dizer...

- Deu para entender. - Cassie encerrou o assunto. - Bom, eu vou até o restaurante que tem aqui pertinho, dentro do campus mesmo. Quer ir junto?

- Sem fome.

- Tudo bem. Até mais, Kate.

Não demorou muito para que eu me rendesse à um sonho perturbador, cheio de lágrimas e despedidas. Vendo que eu realmente não conseguiria pregar os olhos sem ter pesadelos, liguei para minha mãe e expliquei que tinha chegado bem e que dividiria o apartamento com uma fanática por Padawans; ela percebeu que eu não queria entrar no assunto "Robert" e não o mencionou, o que agradeci profundamente. Já com Jonathan e Clarisse foi diferente: os dois tentaram me passar um sermão moralista, que eu logo cortei.

_- Você acha que isso é mesmo o certo? - _Clarisse me perguntou pela milésima vez, esgotando minha paciência.

- Não, mas eu não vou saber sem tentar, você não acha? - fui curta e grossa. - Engravidar e me casar, esperando que as coisas se ajeitem por si mesmas não é vida para mim. Me desculpe, Clarisse, mas eu não quero as mesmas coisas que você...

- _Tudo bem, Kate. Você é adulta e sabe se virar, só quis checar. - _ela fungou e eu me afundei em culpa por fazer uma mulher grávida, com os hormônios em ebulição, chorar.

- Me perdoa, eu só...

- _Tudo bem, já disse. Preciso ir, minha mãe está me chamando; quando precisar de alguém para te ouvir, eu vou continuar aqui. Até mais..._

E tudo o que ouvi foi a ligação cair. Droga! Fiz uma nota mental de tentar me redimir com Clarisse de todas as maneiras possíveis, ela só queria proteger o primo de mim e eu concordava com ela. Eu só sabia machucar os outros.

No começo eu apenas vivia de memórias. Como não tinha aulas ainda, não era obrigada a aturar ninguém e nem fingir que eu estava bem, eu ficava presa em próprio quarto. Passava os dias olhando toda a extensão do campus que a janela me permitia; relembrando coisas que eu tinha certeza que eu jamais esqueceria, como o dia em que ele disse que me amava pela primeira vez.

- _Depois de ouvir todas aquelas histórias novamente, todas aquelas descrições de como uma pessoa se sente quando ama outra, eu me dei conta. Eu sei o que sinto... - lembro-me de ter ficado impaciente com toda sua hesitação, mesmo achando fofo aquele corar de bochechas._

_- Pare de enrolar._

_- Eu te... __Amo. - _ele cuspiu com dificuldade, como se fosse perder a língua se proferisse essas palavras e o beijo que se seguiu me inflou por dentro com tanta felicidade que precisei controlar as lágrimas.

Também ficou marcado na memória o dia que dormimos juntos na cama dele; tudo bem que eu passei boa parte do tempo chorando, mas prestei atenção em cada palavra que ele me contava sobre sua infância, de todas as coisas que ele tinha aprontado com os pais e o velho Billy... Mas nada se comparou com o jeitinho dele ao me levar até a clareira, dividindo mais um pouco da vida dele comigo... Me mostrando seu refúgio, como havia dito.

Céus, por que eu vim para cá mesmo?

Apesar de tentar ficar escondida no meu quarto o maior tempo possível, Cassie fazia de tudo para tentar me alegrar. Ela me pedia para regar as plantas e me ensinava a podar o pequeno Bonsai que tinha na janela da sala. Eu gostava de plantas, mas sinceramente? Eu pouco estava me importando com elas no momento.

Os dias com Cassie eram estranhos. Ela tinha uma energia que te esgotava, não era como a energia que Alice costumava ter, apesar de eu suspeitar que me esgotar era exatamente o objetivo da garota dos sorrisos. Ela sorria com tempo bom ou ruim, frio ou calor, e isso me deixava estranhamente anestesiada da falta que Robert me fazia... Mas, quando as noites chegavam, e eu não tinha Cassie para me distrair, meu peito se comprimia enquanto tentava suprimir toda a minha tristeza e amargura. As lágrimas eram frequentes e eu sinceramente acreditava que poderia desidratar desse jeito.

_- Queria também pedir desculpas... Percebi que você está distante e acho que a culpa é minha por ser um pouco insensível. Desculpa se eu ainda não sei agir como um namorado bom e carinhoso deve agir... Eu ainda estou tentando aprender..._

E eu não dei essa chance.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

_¹Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora  
Em algum lugar longe_

Nos primeiros dias eu simplesmente me recusei a sair do quarto. Os pratos de comida vinham e voltavam quase intocados e eu não queria falar com ninguém.

_Eu quero você de volta...  
Eu quero você de volta_

Com um sorriso amargo, me lembrei de que essa tinha sido a mesma reação de minha avó, ante a partida de Edward Cullen. Será que todos aqueles que abriam mão de pessoas importantes se comportavam da mesma maneira que nós dois ou era de família? Argh, que pensamento mais ridículo.

_Meus vizinhos acham que eu sou louco, mas eles não entendem  
Você é tudo o que eu tenho...  
Tudo o que eu tenho_

Tinha virado hábito eu observar o céu lá fora através da grande janela do quarto. De todos os dias que eu fiquei trancafiado por conta própria, apenas uma noite estava com o céu sem nuvens. O azul escuro era depressivo, mas a lua cheia ficava linda, recortada contra aquela imensidão escura. A lua tinha um brilho prateado e eu passei horas olhando para ela, sem ter coragem de piscar; temendo fechar os olhos por um instante e, ao abri-los, ver que as nuvens grossas tinham arruinado minha visão.

_À noite, quando as estrelas iluminam meu quarto,  
Eu me sento sozinho e converso com a lua  
Tento chegar até você,  
Na esperança que você esteja do outro lado falando comigo também_

Depois de cinco dias enjaulado, permiti que Clarisse entrasse no quarto, mas não deixei que ela trouxesse mais ninguém com ela.

_Ou será que eu sou um tolo aqui sozinho,  
Conversando com a lua?_

- Posso falar o que penso?

- Conhecendo você, acho melhor não. - respondi e ela bufou.

Continuei encarando a janela e reparando nas tonalidades de cinza que tomavam conta do céu de Forks.

- Isso não está certo! - Clarisse não se aguentou. Eu já esperava essa reação. - Quando você vai parar com esse teatrinho sofrido e estúpido?

Olhei-a de soslaio e ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Qual é! Só estou esperando pelo momento em que Robert Black Cullen vai voltar à vida, procurando o número de Judith Evans na agenda e voltando a ser quem sempre foi...

Por essa eu realmente não esperava.

- Clarisse... Eu não sou mais assim. - suspirei enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo, que não tinha visto um pente nos últimos cinco dias. - Eu não sinto falta do que eu era e nunca mais vou conseguir tratar uma mulher como fazia antes. Hoje eu vejo o quanto era repulsivo... Eu não tinha respeito algum por elas. Isso não te incomoda?

- Sinceramente? O que mais me incomoda é ver vocês dois sofrendo dessa maneira. - seus olhos ficaram marejados. - Mas acho que todos estão esperando para ver você voltar à estaca zero.

- Como assim? Todos quem?

- Forks inteira, Robert. A notícia de que Kate "fugiu" de você se espalhou como fogo no palheiro e muitas meninas estão apostando que o _Garanhão _vai voltar. Claro que algumas acham que você só está ficando louco por ter ficado muito tempo com uma só, mas as outras acreditam que sua ceninha é apenas um teatro previamente pensado.

_Estou me sentido como se eu fosse famoso  
Dizem pela cidade que eu fiquei louco_

Meu estômago revirou.

- Elas que continuem apostando. Não ligo para o que pensam.

- Seus pais estão preocupados...

_Sim, eu fiquei louco_

- Eu não ligo, Clarisse! - a raiva pelo menos evitaria que a tristeza transbordasse pelos meus olhos, que já estavam mais úmidos. - Não ligo para o que pensam ou deixam de pensar! Eu cansei de tudo isso... Kate não está mais aqui e eu nem sei mais o que fazer.

- Ela também está mal, se isso te interessa.

_Mas eles não sabem do que eu sei  
Porque quando o Sol se põe,  
Alguém está falando de volta_

Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, pois não me "interessava", apenas me deixava ainda pior. Eu queria poder estar lá, onde quer que ela estivesse, para abraçá-la e acarinhar seus cabelos macios... Queria poder dizer tudo o que não tinha tido coragem de dizer antes e repetir até que ela acreditasse em mim. Será que ela tinha _fugido _por que também pensava como as garotas de Forks? Será que Kate pensava que quando eu me 'cansasse' dela, eu voltaria a ser aquele neanderthal estúpido e cabeça oca?

_Você já me ouviu chamando...?_

- Já chega. - levantei decidido.

- Com o quê? - Clarisse me olhou com esperança nos olhos. - Você vai buscar a Kate e trazê-la para Forks novamente?

- Eu vou... - quando entendi o que ela quis dizer, parei. - Do que é que você está falando?

- Vai salvá-la? - ela sorriu sonhadoramente. - Vai trazê-la nos ombros que nem nos contos de fadas?

- Não seja boba. - rolei os olhos. - Trazê-la de volta para Forks só condenaria o futuro dela, Clarisse. Eu quero que ela se forme e dê início ao seu sonho.

- Mas...!

- Eu quero dizer que vou parar de me lamentar pelos cantos. - suspirei enquanto caminhava até o espelho e observava meu estado. - Vou fazer a barba, acertar meu emprego na empresa e provar para essa cidade ridícula que eu não mudei apenas por Kate. Vou esfregar na cara de qualquer um que agora eu sou um homem sério e... Tá me acompanhando?

- Você não vai buscá-la... - Clarisse me olhou deprimida, ignorando tudo o que eu acabara de falar. - Eu sinto falta dela, Robert.

Ajoelhei ao lado da minha prima maluca e acariciei sua barriga que já começava a despontar.

- Acredite, eu também sinto... Muito mais do que você pode imaginar.

_Porque todas as noites, eu fico falando com a lua  
Ainda tentando chegar até você_

Minha mãe quase soltou fogos de artifício ao me ver finalmente sair do quarto e prometeu que no dia seguinte nós iríamos até o escritório para acertar toda a papelada; eu iria ingressar nos cursos de preparação que um dos programas da empresa oferecia. Não satisfeito, meu pai me incluiu em mais dois programas, alegando que queria que eu apenas estivesse o mais preparado possível.

Coloquei meu moletom e fui até o parque, decidido a recomeçar com as minhas corridas na pista de caminhada. Só que eu não esperava que fosse tão difícil pisar naquele lugar sem pensar em Kate. Quero dizer, ela não saía dos meus pensamentos, mas agora eu tinha flashes de memória, lembrando do dia que nós demos um "encontrão" e ela derrubou o livro da minha avó.

Eu estava tão absorto pelo momento, que podia nos ver claramente embaixo daquela árvore grande onde ela estava sentada naquele dia. Lembro de não achá-la atraente num primeiro momento, mas tudo mudou quando ela me negou o que era meu.

_- Eu sou Robert Cullen._

_- Kate Wellington. - sua mão se encaixou na minha e percebi que ela suava frio. Apenas uma garotinha tímida e que já estava no papo._

_- Eu posso ficar com a carta? Por favor?_

_- Não._

_- O quê...? - ela era muito atrevida para o meu gosto._

_- Você me ouviu: foi um presente de seu pai para _mim_ e não vou entregá-lo a você._

Primeiro ela negou me dar a carta de Edward Cullen, depois ela literalmente fugiu, me deixando com uma louca vontade de correr até ela e estrangulá-la com muita vontade e pouca piedade. Fiquei com o casaco que ela havia esquecido e, desde aquele dia, a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes não saiu mais da minha cabeça.

_- Eu quero terminar. - ela não sabia, mas eu me senti afundar no desespero quando ela disse aquilo, antes de continuar e me deixar completamente confuso: - Terminar com toda essa confusão entre nós... Decidi que não importa o que aconteça, eu quero __muito _ficar ao seu lado, Cullen.

_- Terminar com o que, então?_

_- Com os segredos. – deu de ombros, um movimento estranho devido ao gesso e às ataduras. – Não sei se aguento uma outra bomba dessas quando menos esperar. Quero estar preparada para o que der e vier, e só... Contanto que eu esteja com você, não faz diferença. Eu vou _ficar_._

Foi naquele exato momento que eu entendi que não a merecia. Ela era estudiosa, compreensiva, boa com os outros e eu... O que eu era? Apenas um filhinho de papai que pensava poder comprar meio mundo, sem nunca arcar com as consequências.

Caí sentado embaixo da árvore e lembrei de outro momento naquele parque: o dia em que a pedi em namoro.

_- Eu quero poder dizer para todo mundo, incluindo o Jared, e não me importa se ele só te vê como amiga, que você é minha._ - _sussurrei baixinho. - Aceita ser minha namorada?_

_- Se eu dissesse 'não'... - ela sorriu. - Eu seria uma louca! Poderia colocar a camisa de força em mim agora mesmo!_

Afundei as mãos entre os fios do meu cabelo, lutando contra as lágrimas que vinham com força devido às lembranças.

_Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora  
Em algum lugar longe..._

Louco era eu. Louco por ela. Mas de que adiantou? Hoje estávamos seguindo caminhos diferentes. Ela, no Colorado, e eu em Washington. Ela em busca de um sonho e eu deixando o meu escapar entre meus dedos, incapaz de evitar que isso acontecesse.

* * *

_**¹ -** _Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars

_**Gente, eu ia fazer um capítulo um pouco maior, mas meu irmãozinho nasceu nesse sábado (04/02) e eu fiquei sem dormir até segunda para ficar vigiando ele enquanto minha madrasta estava se recuperando dos pontos, então não consegui me empenhar muito e peço desculpas, ok?**_

_**Raphael, a Maah já te ama muitão! *-* Pesado e saudável... Lindo demais! =D**_

_**Ah! Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com o capítulo anterior. Esqueci de uma música, então lá vai a ordem certa das músicas:**_

1 - You Belong to Me - Jason Wade / Lifehouse

2 - I Don't Care - Apocalyptica

3 - Love of My Life - Queen

_**Desculpem a falta de atenção, às vezes ^^'**_

_**pink:** Menina, roer as unhas é um hábito muito feio! hahaha Calma, florzinha, logo eu revelo tudinho e mato toda essa curiosidade, ok? Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar a história *-*_

_**Nanny: **Só você mesmo... O gêmeo dele é ele mesmo (é um espelho u.u) hahahahaha' Mas concordo contigo em uma coisa: a vida sempre pode complicar um pouco mais, né? Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar, essa é a mais pura verdade! Rs Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu vou fazer ela volta? Nunca se sabe..._

_**Vitoria: **A possibilidade da adoção até passou pela minha cabeça, mas depois pensei em uma outra coisinha que me atraiu mais... É mais dramático, então nem preciso explicar porque optei pela segunda opção, não é? kkkk Globo Repórter? Raxeii' Minha mãe sempre diz que nem todos os casos estão perdidos e eu realmente boto fé de que os homens são capazes de amadurecer (em algum ponto da vida! haha), por isso a necessidade de fazer essa mudança radical se operar nele. Gosta do Queen? Eu tenho um CD com as mais tocadas e ouço todas, mas Love of My Life é, com certeza, minha preferida *o*_

_**Ktia S: **Não, não e NÃO! São todinhos meus e só meus, entendeu? Hey, eu já disse que não adianta sofrer por antecipação? Deixa pra sofrer quando realmente precisar! kkk Pare de chorar você também! lol_

_**Lu Bass: **Já saiu do choque, Lu? o.O' Quer dizer que ganhei pontinhos extras por te fazer chorar? *-* kkkk Beijos e até o próximo =*_

_**BbCullen: **Olha a outra aí reclamando que não é justo! o.O Foi eu quem escreveu eles assim, então eu tenho mais direitos que vocês! E não mando Rob nenhum! uahsuahsuhas' Aí, só o tempo e a Maah irão dizer :D_

_**swan's: **Essa turma só tem dó do Robert e nem um pingo de compreensão sobra para a pobre coitada da Kate! kkk Eu mereço u.u_

_**Drika's: **Como assim "parar e escolher"? Eu não tenho que escolher nada porque é tudinho meu! Não deixo nada não porque sou muitíssimo egoísta! :D Acho que consegui entender... Tu quis dizer que eles podem não se acertar depois da faculdade dela, é isso? Ah, e cuida desse coração apertadinho que isso não faz bem! :)_

_**Linii ih: **O "amor" que ele sente pela Clarisse é como um amor de irmão! auhsauhsuahs' Ele só disse daquele jeito para causar ciúmes na Kate e levou um tapa de prêmio ;) O que vem a ser "PLL", acho que estou completamente desligada de tudo '-'_

_**Lorrane: **Oie de novo! *-* Isso, vê se aparece mais vezes e me deixa feliz com sua marquinha, ok? Beijoo._

_**Lyka: **PODE PAGANDO TODAS AS REVIEWS QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DEVENDO! Sua tratante! hahahaha Nossa, nega, como eu senti sua falta no MSN até altas horas da madruga, sério! Como foi a viagem? Quero todos os detalhes fresquinhos, hein? O Robert é fofo demais, não acha? *u* Meu bebê tá virando homem! (:_

_**Pennys: **Olá, seja bem vinda e muito obrigada pelo elogio (meu ego infla demais nessas horas! kkk). Beijo e até o próximo =D_

* * *

_**Como sempre, obrigada por todo o carinho, todos os elogios e todas as reviews! Deixa eu ir, que tenho um bebezinho muito fofo para olhar e... BABAR em cima! *-***_

_**Até logo, meninas! =***_


	45. Reencontro de Família

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** **AVISO: **Esse capítulo trata de questões delicadas (Racismo, suicídio e aborto). Desejo boa leitura àquelas que se sentirem à vontade para prosseguir.

**Reencontro de Família**

* * *

_Ela em busca de um sonho e eu deixando o meu escapar entre meus dedos, incapaz de evitar que isso acontecesse._

_._

_**Quando o homem aprender a respeitar até o menor ser da criação, seja animal ou vegetal, ninguém precisará ensiná-lo a amar seus semelhantes**_

**(Albert Schweitzer)**

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Três semanas. Três semanas que eu andava como um maldito zumbi.

Duas semanas. Duas semanas que eu tinha começado a seguir o cronograma dos cursos preparatórios que meus pais me impuseram.

Uma semana. Uma semana que eu aturava uma briga infantil entre Clarisse e Jonathan sobre nomes de bebês quando nem eles mesmos sabiam o que vinha por aí.

- Ele só sabe falar em nomes masculinos! - Clarisse se queixou enquanto olhava uma longa lista de significados de nomes. - Como um pai pode ficar torcendo fervorosamente para que venha um menino? E se nascer uma garotinha? O que ele vai fazer? Vai rejeitá-la?

- Não sei. - ignorei o resto dos seus comentários sobre como John era machista. - Preciso resolver umas coisas em Forks, quer que eu te deixe em algum lugar?

- Não, obrigada. O "macho alfa" vai me levar ao médico hoje. - ela resmungou.

- O que a tia Rebecca disse quando você contou que está grávida do Wellington?

- Nada... - ela desconversou.

- Se eu não conhecesse minha tia tão bem, eu até acreditaria. - zombei. - Você ainda não contou nada para ela, não é?

- Quando eu decidir como fica minha situação com Jonathan eu conto para ela. Você mesmo disse que a conhece, então sabe quais são as chances de ela tentar me obrigar a casar com ele. - ela fez uma careta ante essa possibilidade. - Eu sinceramente gostaria de tentar viver junto com ele, mas eu não vou obrigá-lo a fazer nada apenas porque carrego um bebê dele. Se John não quiser nada sério agora, nós podemos nos programar para cuidarmos dessa criança da melhor maneira que conseguirmos estando separados. Não quero forçar os limites dele, me entende?

Sorri com toda a maturidade que minha garotinha exalava enquanto discursava.

- Não entendo completamente, mas também não faz diferença. Você já tem o apoio dele, o resto é detalhe.

Dirigi sem pressa pelas ruas de Forks enquanto observava os transeuntes e os estabelecimentos. Realmente, essa cidade era atrasada demais em comparação ao restante do país. Eu mesmo estava começando a ter um debate interno sobre continuar nesse lugar ou tentar expandir meus horizontes... Apesar de tudo, eu ainda gostava daqui. Mesmo com o clima extremo e depressivo, eu sentia que a Península Olímpica era meu "lar".

Meu pai havia comentado no jantar que o escritório que eles mantinham em Seattle estava precisando de mais atenção que de costume, pois alguns funcionários estavam abandonando seus cargos e se mudando da cidade. Às vezes, eles iam para lá resolver os problemas e passavam a semana inteira na casa que acabaram comprando para essas eventualidades. Eu ficava sozinho em casa, apreciando a solidão que desde sempre tinha sido minha companheira. Até cheguei a pensar em ir morar em Seattle e trabalhar naquele escritório quando estivesse pronto para assumi-lo. Deixei que a ideia amadurecesse; quem sabe um dia?

Cheguei ao meu destino mais rápido do que realmente desejava. Bati na porta e, quando ela foi aberta, recebi aquelas enormes patas na camisa e uma lambida cheia de baba canina na mão.

- Robert, quanto tempo! - Lílian me cumprimentou ainda meio sem jeito. Desde a partida de Kate, eu nunca mais fui até a casa dos Wellington. - Entre, rapaz.

Sentei no sofá e Barry apoiou sua enorme cabeça no meu colo. Seus olhos amendoados estavam tristes e seu rabo não balançava com a alegria à qual me acostumei.

- Ele está doente? - perguntei sem tirar os olhos do labrador.

- Não, só está assim desde que Kate foi embora. - a sra. Wellington murmurou hesitante em tocar no nome da filha na minha frente. - Ele era o bebezão dela e agora John só deixa a ração e a água e sai, nunca parou para brincar e dar atenção à ele.

- Eu poderia fazer isso. - dei de ombros e pensando por que diabos eu estava me oferencendo.

A mulher sorriu maternalmente e seu sorriso era bem parecido com o de Kate.

- Se ela me permitisse, eu até o daria para você.

- Falando nela... - aproveitei a deixa para o pedir o que queria. - Como ela está?

Lílian me contou que ela vivia grudada nos livros e estudava mais que a fanática por Star Wars que era sua companheira de quarto. Apesar de tentar dizer que a filha estava bem, eu podia ver o sentimento de tristeza velado no olhar dela. Kate não parecia estar se adequando ao Colorado e eu não pude deixar de me sentir culpado.

- Eu ligo toda semana para saber como ela está. - sorriu tristemente. - Tentei ligar dia sim e dia não, mas ela reclamou dizendo que precisava de espaço. Agora só converso com minha filha uma vez por semana.

- Se importaria se eu pedisse que me contasse sobre como ela está? Digo, de me atualizar semanalmente.

- Oh, meu Deus! Você é tão bonitinho quando está preocupado com ela... - Lílian me abraçou e eu fiquei sem graça. - Confesso que no começo do relacionamento de vocês, eu fiquei com o pé atrás devido à sua reputação.

- Não parecia. - sorri envergonhado ao me lembrar de que era ela que praticamente nos empurrava.

- Eu sempre confiei muito na filha que criei. - ela deu um tapinha carinhoso em mim.

Conversamos mais sobre como Kate era quando pequena e o assunto sobre seu pai foi inevitável. Quando eu afirmei saber do ocorrido, Lílian não pareceu muito surpresa.

- Ela nunca contou a ninguém e se recusou a escrever no diário que a psicóloga lhe indicou como parte do tratamento. - suspirou. - Mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela era quase transparente com você, então não me surpreende que tenha te dado os detalhes.

- Ela nunca me disse sobre como ele era _antes... _

- É porque Kate não se lembra. Essa é a parte que sempre me deixou mais triste: o trauma causado nela foi tão forte que seu cérebro fechou as "comportas" relacionadas às lembranças dela com o pai. - Lílian tentava me explicar, mas eu estava muito confuso. - Ela bloqueou qualquer imagem do pai para que não sofresse ainda mais sua perda. Às vezes, eu tinha que repetir como conheci Matthew e sobre o nosso casamento. Tinha que contar à ela das brincadeiras que eles faziam todas as tardes... Ela simplesmente não se lembra de nada antes do dia do assassinato dele.

Bloqueou o pai da cabeça, mas nunca do coração. Ela sabia o quanto o admirava, mesmo não se lembrando da infância que tivera ao lado dele.

- Desculpe-me por me intrometer nesses assuntos.

- É bom desabafar com alguém que a entende. - ela sorriu de lado e eu fiquei frustrado: eu não a entendia na maioria das vezes.

Voltei para casa com um porta retrato que havia ganhado da mãe de Kate. Na foto, ela tinha seus cinco ou seis anos e sorria para a câmera mostrando suas janelinhas e todos os dentes que tinham sobrado; o cabelo estava amarrado numa 'maria chiquinha' e ela estava de mãos dadas com um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos escuros, que vagamente me lembrava Jonathan. _Da cabeça sim, _repeti mentalmente, _mas não do coração._

Me surpreendi ao encontrar minha tia Rebecca esparramada no sofá da sala de visitas enquanto meu pai a abanava com uma revista qualquer.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - ele dizia continuamente enquanto esperava por alguma reação da irmã mais velha. - Ela sabe o que está fazendo...

- O QUÊ? - Rebecca gritou e eu fechei os olhos, esperando que o teto desabasse sobre nós. - Ela sabe o que está fazendo? Como você se atreve e dizer uma estupidez dessas, Jacob William Black? Ela não tem a mínima ideia da burrada que está cometendo! Vai estragar a própria vida!

Clarisse estava do outro lado da sala, encolhida contra o peito da minha mãe. Chorava em silêncio enquanto ouvia a mãe excomungá-la até a sua vigésima geração.

- Eu não aceito uma coisa dessas! - ela berrou. - Você não vai ter essa criança... Nunca!

Gelei onde estava, ainda na porta de entrada.

- Como assim? - Clarisse e eu rebatemos com as vozes alteradas e, em uníssono, ficou ainda mais alto.

- Você não vai gerar essa criança, é simples. - ela nos olhou com desdém.

- Eu já estou gerando... - minha prima murmurou baixo enquanto as lágrimas caíam ainda mais.

Puxei-a para a roda dos meus braços e me voltei para minha tia. Ela nunca foi minha tia preferida por sempre pegar no meu pé e ficar me comparando às suas perfeitas e santas filhas. Tia Rachel era mais maleável e guardava a tigela da massa do bolo de chocolate para eu comer escondido. Todos nós prendemos a respiração e arregalamos os olhos na direção de Rebecca.

- Escute a si mesma. Agora quem é que está dizendo coisas estúpidas aqui? - eu estava furioso com a simples menção do aborto. - Como alguém pode ter uma ideia dessas? É crime e é pecado encerrar a vida de alguém tão inocente, indefeso e... É errado matar algo tão puro!

Rebecca virou para minha mãe.

- Reneesme, diga a essa garota que eu insisto em chamar de filha a burrada que ela está cometendo.

- Nessie... Não. - meu pai respondeu resoluto antes que minha mãe fosse capaz de processar o pedido da cunhada. - Rebecca, se você não quer dar o suporte para a sua filha no momento em que ela mais precisa, eu o darei. Tenho certeza que seu marido, David, vai estar ao lado da filha. O garoto Wellington pode ter sido irresponsável, mas Clarisse também tinha conhecimento dos riscos que corria e aqui estamos nós. Não quero ouvir outro absurdo desses sob o meu teto.

- Podemos dá-lo à adoção quando nascer...! - Rebecca insistiu desesperadamente.

- Estou gerando um Black Wellington e estou feliz com isso. - Clarisse disse quando levantou o rosto que estava enterrado no meu pescoço. - Quer queira, quer não, eu vou ter esse filho.

- E suponho que irá tê-lo sozinha, já que aquele verme saiu da sala no mesmo instante que eu entrei por aquela porta. - a mãe dela continuou falando com veneno e exasperação na voz. Eu sabia que não devia ser fácil aceitar sua filha sendo mãe tão nova, mas de que adiantava todo aquele escândalo? Já estava feito.

- John está aqui? - perguntei baixinho para Clarisse, ainda atordoado com tudo o que ouvira até então.

- Ele subiu atender uma ligação do chefe dele, parece que algo deu errado no trabalho. - ela assentiu esquecendo do próprio problema em que estava metida.

- Era só o que faltava! - Rebecca voltou a chamar a atenção para si. - Agora além de pai irresponsável, vai ficar desempregado! Aposto que vai usar essa desculpa para não se casar com você...

- Mãe, estamos em pleno século 21! Eu não sou obrigada a casar com ele só porque estou grávida...

- Mas você vai.

Eu esperava ouvir isso da minha tia, mas a voz de Jonathan vinda do corredor que levava à biblioteca me surpreendeu. Ele apareceu com seu habitual semblante sério, mas os olhos pareciam se divertir com o silêncio que causou na sala. Naquele momento ele estava ainda mais parecido com a imagem do pai que eu tinha visto naquela foto.

- Quero dizer, vai se você quiser. - ele deu de ombros, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

- O... O quê...? - Clarisse se soltou de mim e caminhou até ele.

- Eu recebi uma ligação do trabalho, mas era uma boa notícia: eu fui promovido de Supervisor Geral para Administrador. - ele sorriu e tirou a mão direita do bolso, onde eu vi uma caixinha de veludo.

- Lá vamos nós... - murmurei prevendo a próxima cena da minha tia.

- Eu estava pensando que seria muito mais fácil se tentássemos uma vida juntos e... - ele começou a ficar vermelho.

- Você só quer isso por causa do bebê? - Clarisse se mostrou azeda com essa declaração e eu apostava minhas bolas que eram os hormônios de grávida entrando em ebulição novamente.

- Não! Eu quero... Quero tentar por nós dois... Claro que é por ele também, mas eu quero... Droga! Por que eu não consigo falar? - ele suspirou e correu as mãos pelo cabelo com nervosismo, me dando algo para rir no meio daquele inferno. - Eu quero tentar uma família com você. Pronto, falei.

Achei que minha tia Rebecca fosse desmaiar enquanto observava Jonathan escorregar um anel de noivado no dedo de Clarisse, mas ela só resmungou algo como "o que está feito, está feito" e voltou a se esparramar no sofá. Meu pai jogou a revista de lado e foi dar os parabéns aos dois, seguido por minha mãe. Eu fiquei por último enquanto não conseguia desprender os olhos da aliança que selava a união dos dois. Apesar de estar feliz por minha prima, não consegui evitar sentir inveja dela.

- Espero que não esteja muito zangado por eu não ter pedido permissão para você antes. - John se aproximou com um sorriso de zombaria.

- Não muito. - sorri de lado, mas ainda incomodado por lembrar de Kate com a aliança dos Black. Não que eu estivesse pensando em casamento, mas se isso fosse necessário para ter a morena dos olhos verdes para mim novamente, eu aceitaria com prazer... _Cacete! _Como é que eu estava considerando uma hipótese dessas? Não era suposto que eu deveria fugir de uma união estável como o diabo foge da cruz? - Vou me lembrar disso no futuro, se prepare.

- Tudo bem entre vocês agora? - Clarisse veio quicando para me abraçar.

- Adianta continuar brigando? - perguntei. - Mas uma coisa eu digo: Ai de você se tentar...

- Ah, cale essa boca, garoto. - ele resmungou com um sorriso.

Deixei todo mundo preso naquela bolha de alegria e subi para meu quarto, voltar a me prender no meu próprio mundo. Peguei o diário pela primeira vez e, engolindo em seco, decidi continuar a lê-lo; não adiantava esperar compartilhá-lo com Kate sendo que ela nunca mais voltaria. Seria estranho ler sozinho, mas agora eu precisava me acostumar com essa condição.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Edward ficou meio "incapacitado" de ajudar na reforma da casa devido ao seu dedo quase amputado pela marreta, por isso andava com um péssimo humor nos últimos dias. Enquanto Emmett se ocupava em derrubar as paredes que Edward havia marcado e eu recolhia os escombros, meu marido ficava sentado no banco ao lado do pequeno rádio que estava quase sempre tocando músicas de Ray Charles. Ele nos olhava com um pouco de culpa por não poder ajudar em muita coisa. Nós o ignorávamos mesmo isso deixando-o ainda mais chato.

- Eu estou aqui... - ele cantarolou quando desligou o radinho.

- Jura? - Emmett zombou; ele havia tirado a camisa sob os protestos de Edward sobre ter "damas" no recinto e eu fiquei assustada com aquela quantidade de massa muscular no homem que eu considerava meu irmão mais velho. Naquela hora eu corei por nunca ter visto ninguém que não fosse Edward sem camisa, mas Emmett agiu com tanta naturalidade que eu logo esqueci meu desconforto. - Desculpe-me, eu tenho uma certa tendência a esquecer dos _folgados._

- Ah, vá para o inferno! - Edward se deixou cair no chão e escorou as costas na parede.

- Achei que eu já estivesse nele. - Emmett riu.

- Meninos, querem parar, por favor? - Esme apareceu na porta sendo ajudada por Carlisle.

Eles haviam chegado ainda naquela mesma semana e estavam hospedados no "hotel" junto comigo, Edward e Emmett. Ela queria ver como andava a reforma da casa, mas Carlisle não parecia muito contente em expor a mulher à toda aquela poeira das paredes derrubadas e o mofo acumulado pelos anos. Claro que ela insistiu em nos trazer pelo menos um lanche e ele não conseguiu se opor a isso.

- Emmett! - ela ralhou em tom de brincadeira. - Não tem mais modos? Onde está sua camisa?

- Não sei, não. - ele sorriu. - Deve estar em algum lugar por aí. Vai dizer que não gosta de ver meus músculos perfeitos...

- Querido, são perfeitos demais para os olhos dessa velha senhora. - ela riu alto, fazendo Carlisle rir e Edward ficar com uma carranca ainda maior. - Não se preocupe, meu bebezinho, os seus músculos também são perfeitos. - ela se voltou para Edward e ele rolou os olhos.

- Aí eu não sei... Pergunte para a Bellinha. - Emmett, como sempre, o mais indiscreto.

- Faço uso das palavras de Edward: vá para o inferno, Emmett McCarty. - praguejei sob o fôlego e senti o rosto corar.

Esme e Carlisle ficaram apenas uns minutos antes do pai de Edward decidir que Esme já tinha ficado exposta a todas as bactérias possíveis por tempo demais para o gosto dele. Voltamos a ficar os três sozinhos e Edward começou a caminhar pelos cômodos, murmurando coisas para si mesmo.

- Ele sempre fala sozinho? - perguntei curiosa.

- Não, só quando está planejando as coisas. - Emm deu de ombros, sem sequer olhar para mim. - Ele as testa em voz alta; não me pergunte como isso funciona porque eu ainda não entendi.

Quando ele voltou, parecia que seu humor estava melhor. O sorriso de lado que sempre me tirava o fôlego parecia nunca ter saído de lá.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada no terreno todo. - ele anunciou. - O antigo proprietário disse que não havia nenhum tipo de cerca que delimitasse a propriedade, mas comentou sobre uma espécie de cabana que ficava quase no limite e que eu deveria me basear nela caso eu quisesse colocar alguma cerca ou muro.

- E você vai cercar esse lugar? - Emmett ergueu os olhos da sua torta pela primeira vez.

- Não, eu não gosto de limites. - Edward voltou a sorrir com uma certa malícia em minha direção, fazendo-me parar de respirar por instantes críticos. - Quer vir comigo para checar tudo, Bella?

Apenas assenti e fiquei em silêncio, pois ele sempre me deixava sem fala quando me olhava com aquela intensidade. Ele me puxou para a roda dos seus braços e começamos a andar ao lado do riacho que ficava logo depois da casa principal. Com todo o trabalho da empresa e da reforma, além de ter que cuidar de Esme que parecia ter regredido um pouco em sua melhora, Edward estava quase sempre esgotado. Ele tentava manter tudo em ordem e ainda dar o máximo de sua atenção para mim, mas todas as noites depois de fazermos amor, ele caía em um sono exausto e nunca parecia totalmente descansado antes de levantar novamente.

Eu, por outro lado, sentia que estava fazendo muito pouco. Como prova disso, eu sempre ficava deitada na cama observando Edward dormir enquanto meu próprio sono não vinha. Às vezes, eu pegava esse diário estúpido que eu ainda insistia em manter comigo e relia tudo o que já havia escrito. Quando Edward descobriu que eu estava relatando tudo o que estava acontecendo na minha vida, ele se candidatou para escrever também. Confesso que fiquei bastante surpresa ao imaginar um homem como ele com uma caneta em mãos e se abrindo para um punhado de folhas.

Ao perceber que ele pretendia comprar um diário para si mesmo, eu pedi que ele escrevesse em pequenas folhas e nós fomos colando-as e juntando a cada dia certo no meu próprio diário. Ver tudo pela perspectiva dele era bom para mim. Muitas vezes eu ficava relendo quando ele descobriu no hospital que seria pai e como a alegria se esvaiu ao descobrir que nossos bebês nunca estariam conosco... Eu chorava, claro.

- Olha só _isso..._ - Edward assoviou, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Eu estava parada em frente a uma espécie de choupana - destruída, é claro - que estava cercada pelas árvores altas. Parecia com aquelas imagens que você tem das casas dos camponeses que foram assolados pela guerra e pelas doenças. Suas paredes exteriores eram de pedras num cinza escuro e com musgo no vão de encaixe das rochas. Mas, a despeito de toda a bagunça, eu me senti estranhamente ligada àquele lugar. Soltei-me de Edward e caminhei para a construção sem sequer piscar alguma vez; como se eu estivesse hipnotizada com o que estava vendo.

- Bella? - ele chamou logo atrás de mim.

- Esse lugar é legal. - murmurei ainda encarando a choupana. - Eu gosto da casa principal, mas essa aqui é diferente...

- Acho que posso concordar com você. - ele me abraçou por trás. - Esse lugar é... Bem legal. Não dá para colocar qualquer outro adjetivo em uma construção decrépita. Melhor voltarmos antes que Emmett venha nos buscar pelas orelhas.

Eu queria continuar encarando aquela "casa", mas os pingos de chuva me fizeram mudar de ideia rapidamente. Como eu era incapaz de andar sem cair e essa incapacidade era ainda mais constrangedora quando eu tentava correr, Edward me jogou sobre os ombros como um saco de batatas e correu comigo. Soltei um gritinho de surpresa e soquei suas costas pedindo que ele me largasse no chão, mas sua risada foi a única resposta que recebi. Chegamos à casa principal e Edward me colocou no chão.

- Podemos ir agora? - Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto me observava alisar as rugas da saia. - Terminem com isso no hotel, não vou ficar aqui sobrando.

- Você é terrivelmente indiscreto, McCarty! - rosnei.

- Mas você me ama do mesmo jeito. - ele replicou divertido e com o sorriso sacana que salientava suas adoráveis covinhas. - Saiba que te adotei como minha irmã mais nova nos primeiros dois minutos que te conheci, por isso acho que temos liberdade para essas _intimidades fraternais_, não acha?

- Não, não acho. - resmunguei, mas não consegui controlar o sorriso: a forma como ele me abordou naquele primeiro dia em Londres selou nossa amizade e eu o via como irmão que Chalie e Renée nunca me deram.

Emmett já estava esperando no carro antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Para um gigante, ele conseguia ser bastante ágil quando queria. Edward correu para o segundo andar a fim de ajustar a lona para que a água não levasse o monte de areia que estava lá e eu continuei parada ouvindo o pequeno rádio.

_Eu sei que você me disse  
__Há muito tempo atrás  
__que você não me queria  
__que você não me amava mais*_

- Isabella...?

Com um suspiro, parei de ouvir "I'm a fool for you" e voltei para olhar Charlie parado na suposta porta de entrada da casa. Nessas últimas semanas em Forks, eu repetia para mim mesma que se eu mantivesse uma conversa cordial com meu pai, talvez nós pudéssemos ter uma relação um pouco melhor. Custava-me acreditar que ele tinha imposto James e tudo aquilo apenas porque queria que eu fosse 'financeiramente feliz'... Quão difícil era ver que o dinheiro não mantinha relação nenhuma, quanto mais algo tão complexo quanto a felicidade?

- Oi.

- Que música é essa? - só então eu reparei em sua cara de desgosto.

- Ray Charles**. - dei de ombros. - Um dos músicos favoritos de Edward.

- Músico? - ele replicou em seu conhecido tom de desdém. - Esse _negro _não é músico coisa nenhuma!

Aquela insinuação à cor da pele de Ray Charles me fez olhar com nojo para meu pai. Edward logo desceu sorridente, pronto para dizer alguma coisa boa e leve, mas parou bruscamente ao ver minha expressão.

- Bells? O que houve? Está tudo bem? - seus olhos claros correram para Charlie e seu rosto endureceu severamente. - Qual o problema, Isabella?

- Estávamos discutindo sua preferência musical, Cullen. - Charlie respondeu por mim porque eu mesma não conseguia articular palavras ante aquele ataque racista. - Ray Charles, huh?

- Ele tem talento. - Edward deu de ombros, ainda confuso sobre a questão. - Seu trejeito ao interpretar as músicas é único. O glaucoma³ o privou de sua visão, mas aguçou seus outros sentidos para os sucessos que ele toca. Seus dedos sobre o piano são...

Charlie foi ficando visivelmente perturbado com essa palavras.

- Seus dedos _negros_ sobre o piano, você quer dizer.

Não foi preciso muito mais para que Edward entendesse qual era o ponto em questão. Ele caminhou para o meu lado e segurou minha cintura.

- Não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo isso, senhor Swan. Será que o senhor não se deu conta de que ao longo desta última década, o Governo está removendo todas as leis de segregação soc...? - ele parecia perplexo demais para completar. - É crime...! Aliás, de que importa a cor da pele, afinal de contas? Não é suposto que por fora somos todos absolutamente iguais? Apenas sacos de carne ambulantes. A diferença está no _pensar _e no _agir_!

Era o que eu me perguntava. Charlie nunca demonstrara o desafeto por algum afro-descendente em questão, mas eu também nunca o vira tratando de negócios com um. Mas... Se ele tinha algo contra às variações de cores, então ele evitaria os nativos Quileutes, não?

- De que importa? - Charlie repetiu sem nunca diminuir o desprezo que sentia. - Sabe como a Swan Corporation chegou às minhas mãos, moleque? Eu tinha dezenove anos quando a Bolsa de Nova Iorque teve aquela quebra, o Crack de 1929, e eu vi as pessoas começando a entrar em desespero... Eu vi elas começarem a se lançar por suas janelas, eu vi os mortos empilhados nas calçadas e vi a miséria se abater sobre todos! Meu pai estava em pé de guerra com um funcionário negro que havia roubado itens do escritório para revender...

- Foi provada a culpa do homem? - perguntei pela primeira vez, sem conseguir entender onde diabos o cidadão se encaixava com o destino da empresa.

- Não. Mas só podia ser aquele negro ordinário! - Charlie cuspiu no chão, me fazendo estremecer.

- Mais uma vez o senhor me decepciona com sua imagem. - murmurei infeliz. - Mais uma vez sua máscara cai e eu percebo que nada restou do homem que eu um dia chamei de pai... Vá embora, por favor.

Ele não mudou sua expressão ao ouvir e muito menos pareceu arrependido por suas palavras. Virou-se e começou a caminhar na chuva, quando parou e resmungou por sobre o ombro:

- Ladrão ou não, os cofres foram seriamente afetados e meu pai só conseguia pensar em duas opções: ou vendia toda a empresa para poder alimentar a família pelo próximo mês ou pegava dinheiro dos agiotas e corria o risco. Mas ele se decidiu pela terceira e traiçoeira opção que lhe surgiu depois: Ponderou estourar os próprios miolos com o Colt. - Charlie apontou dois dedos para a têmpora e usou o dedão como a trava e o quarto dedo como gatilho. - Mas, no fim, jogou a escória humana pela janela antes de jogar a si mesmo. - resmungou sem inflexão na voz. - E toda essa maldita empresa caiu nas minhas costas, como se já não me bastasse o peso do suicídio de meu próprio maldito pai! - voltou a cuspir na terra úmida para demonstrar todo o pouco respeito que tinha pelo falecido pai. - Minha mãe entrou em depressão e logo o seguiu para a cova também, me largando por conta própria.

Observei Charlie sumir na chuva e encostei a cabeça contra o peito de Edward e ele massageou minhas têmporas. Lutei para controlar as lágrimas.

- Me perdoe pelo que vou confessar agora, Bella, mas eu sinceramente desprezo o Chefe Swan. - apesar de todos chamarem Charlie dessa forma na empresa, eu sabia que Edward falava como se para evitar dizer o primeiro nome dele. Seu corpo estava tensionado e os olhos mais duros que as esmeraldas. - Eu sei o que Tyler Crowley teve que passar para poder conseguir se matricular na escola em Londres... Eu o vi ser motivo de piadas escrotas e ter de baixar a cabeça para não receber uma surra dos "brancos valentões" que só sabiam andar em bando para importunar as pessoas decentes... Eu simplesmente repudio esse tipo de pensamento de superioridade que algumas pessoas têm. Já cansei de abrir o jornal todas as manhãs e ver o pouco caso que eles fazem quando as "mulheres de cor", como eles mesmos dizem, são brutalmente violentadas... Cansei de ver as pessoas serem julgadas pela aparência e condenadas pela cor da pele!***

- Vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu, por favor... - acarinhei os cabelos de sua nuca, procurando acalmá-lo. Eu também não entendia que tipo de influência a cor da pele poderia exercer sobre o caráter e a dignidade de um ser humano, como se eles não merecessem os mesmos direitos que os brancos, embora seus deveres fossem os mesmos.

- Será que as belezas podem mover seus traseiros para a droga do carro ou vão me obrigar a buscá-los pelos colarinhos? - a voz de Emmett estrondou até nós e fez com que ríssemos baixinho pelo comportamento impaciente dele.

Sem falar uma palavra diretamente, Edward entendeu que eu não queria compartilhar aquela conversa tivemos com Charlie. Ele pareceu perceber que eu estava terrivelmente envergonhada por meu pai pensar de maneira tão primitiva e odiosa; além de que eu preferia que Emmett continuasse em sua pura e doce ignorância, cantarolando uma música qualquer enquanto provavelmente estava pensando em Rosalie, sua dama de gelo.

* * *

**{R_POV} **

Fechei o diário e apertei a ponte do nariz, emocionalmente exausto. Lidar com esses tipos de preconceitos esgotava qualquer um.

- Senhor! - Bern apareceu na porta do quarto. - O café da tarde está servido.

- Não vou comer. - ele franziu o cenho. - Acho que vou pegar a última sessão de cinema em Seattle, não suporto mais ficar trancado em casa.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Certamente faria bem ao senhor respirar um ar mais puro! Mas não esqueça que amanhã bem cedo você tem aquele curso de nome estranho, então não vá fazer sua mamãezinha esperar.

- É claro que eu não vou deixar minha "mamãezinha" me esperando. - fiz uma careta com o termo bobo. - Não quero que ela crave seus Manolos na minha bunda.

- Pior se fossem os Jimmy Choo! - ele confidenciou baixinho. - Quase fui alvo deles uma vez.

Eu ri alto enquanto procurava pelo meu casaco e a carteira que insistia em sumir todas as vezes que eu precisava dela. Bern apontou para uma pilha de roupas jogadas sobre o sofá e eu a encontrei embaixo de tudo.

Dirigi sem muita pressa, mas ainda tentando chegar a tempo da última sessão. Para variar, não tinha nada de interessante em cartaz, mas eu comprei minha pipoca e meu Dr. Pepper e me sentei no meio da sala de cinema. Era um filme sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas descobri que eles puxaram mais para todo o drama da coisa e eu me senti desconfortável ao ver as cenas _calientes _entre os personagens. Não que eu nunca tenha visto uma cena de sexo antes, mas era pior assistir quando se tinha uma maníaca sentada a duas cadeiras de distância e que parecia ser incapaz de tirar os olhos do seu rosto e das suas calças.

Virei para ela e continuei com a expressão séria, esperando que ela se intimidasse e voltasse a atenção para a telona. Ela nunca o fez. E, ainda por cima, lambeu o lábio inferior numa clara insinuação que eu tomei como um insulto.

Levantei-me ainda na metade do filme e saí do cinema. Se eu tivesse flertado com a garota, eu sentiria que estaria traindo Kate e isso era meio absurdo.

- Ótimo, agora estou passando de covarde para _brocha..._ - resmunguei para mim mesmo enquanto seguia para o estacionamento.

- Eu ouvi isso direito? - uma voz masculina disse atrás de mim.

Voltei e dei de cara com Jared e... Alice Cullen enganchada no braço de Jasper Hale.

- Meu Deus, Allie! Ele é mesmo a cara do Eddie. - Jasper arregalou os olhos para mim, fazendo Alice assentir vigorosamente ao seu lado com seu sorriso constante.

Os três me encararam em silêncio e eu, literalmente, comecei a brochar sob os olhares.

* * *

_**Olá, pessoas lindas! Massacrei alguém com esse capítulo? Rs.**_

***** I'm a Fool For You - Ray Charles

****** Ray Charles foi um ícone que alcançou o "Top 10" em meados da década de 50. Sua voz, seu estilo R&B (juntamente com o gospel, o jazz, o soul...) contribuiram para que ele se situasse como um dos maiores cantores negros na América do Norte e o 10º maior artista da música de todos os tempos, segundo a Rolling Stone.

***** **Na primeira metade do século 20, os afro-descentes eram considerados inferiores aos brancos. Os meios de comunicação frequentemente omitiam toda a violência que era cometida contra a integridade física e honra dos negros. Eram maltratados até mesmo pelas autoridades locais; era como se fosse uma "terra sem lei". Hoje em dia, apesar de ainda ser crime, é muito comum ocorrerem casos de violência contra pessoas de pele escura, uma infeliz amostra da falta de qualquer tipo de educação, decência e dignidade. (É, já deu para perceber que eu sou revoltada com esses estúpidos preconceitos!).

**³** - **Glaucoma** é a designação genérica de um grupo de doenças que atingem o nervo óptico e envolvem a perda de células ganglionares da retina. Se não tratada pode progredir para 'visão subnormal' ou cegueira, como no caso de Ray Charles, que é cego desde os seis anos. (Wikipédia)

* * *

_**Espero que não tenha ficado muito pesado, mas nessa semana eu (infelizmente) presenciei um ataque preconceituoso e isso me inflamou. Essas coisas fritam meus nervos e eu acabei desabafando nesse capítulo.**_

_**Vitoria:** Nessie filha de James e Victoria? Ai, tadinha dela! hahaha É, algumas mulheres são as salvadoras da Pátria, sério. Infelizmente, tem muito babaca cheio de testosterona nesse mundo! lol Eu não sou a fã número 1, mas gosto de várias músicas deles... Sou meio "apaixonada" por música velha (:_

_**Lorrane: **Sumiu mesmo, mas que bom que está de volta *-* Mas é aquela coisa: quando se vê o problema de fora, se encontram várias alternativas, mas quando se está no olho do furacão, é mais difícil. Já dei um montão de beijos nele! :D_

_**Lu Bass: **Espero que esse Raphael não dê trabalho, ou vou ser obrigada a ser a irmã carrasca! hahaha' Não diz isso, suas reviews nunca são tediosas D= Eu adoro todas! UAHSUHASUHA Pelo contrário, eu rio muito com elas. Bah, uma vez eu ouvi uma mulher dizendo algo parecido com essa frase num filme (não me lembro qual no momento, mas eu achei tão fofo quando ela colocou a idade sob essa perspectiva... Que praticamente fiz essa história imaginando poder colocar isso no final). Eu realmente queria te dar um spoiler, mas eu vou ficar calada (com muita dificuldade!) ou você não vai ficar surpresa quando eu postar o capítulo pelo qual eu estou louca para chegar logo! Acho que você vai gostar tanto quanto eu *-* Meu Deus, deixa EU parar por aqui ou quem vai ficar entediada vai ser VOCÊ! =)_

_**Pennys: **Cassie Pennington... Eu tive de espremer o cérebro para encontrar um nome legal para a Padawan! rsrsrs. Obrigada por esses elogios, além do ego inflado eu fico até vermelha kkk E ele é bem saudável, sim. Beijos._

_**GabiBarbosa: **Não há o que desculpar, eu também acho ela idiota! rs Pretendo fazer ela sofrer, mas não muito kkk Conheço uma história na vida real que é ligeiramente parecida com a desses dois e me baseei nas escolhas que eles tiveram e as refleti na Kate, porque nem sempre tudo dá certo e nem sempre nós tomamos a escolha certa, infelizmente ^^. Obrigada, ele é tão lindo *-*_

_**pink: **A Alice ouviu suas preces, flor! uahsuahsh' Ela apareceu e, de brinde, trouxe nosso loiro texano *-* Vamos ver o que ela vai aprontar com o Robert agora :D_

_**BbCullen: **Assim você me assusta O.O'! kkkkk Mas eu quero ficar com todos eles =( E se nós dividirmos eles de acordo com os dias da semana? haha Assim aproveitamos todos =O Você não tem dó da Kate? A bichinha tá sozinha no Colorado, coitada._

_**Nanny: **Por que eu faria piadinhas quando você está de TPM? Obrigada, mas eu gosto bastante do meu pescocinho e não quero uma faca nele... NEM PENSAR QUE EU TE DOU O CANIVETE SUÍÇO! Ficaste louca de vez? É isso? hahaha Você não vai fazer nada contra a Kate, senão o Robert va ficar sozinho pro resto da vidinha sem cor, sem vida e sem graça dele (:_

_**Lyka: **Já é terça-feira e eu ainda nõ recebi nada ¬¬ Você está me enrolando, né? Diga isso que é simplesmente mais bonito! kkk Amém, pelo menos alguém que não culpa a cabeça oca da Wellington lol_

_**swan's: **Você quer uma DR? Que pedido sensato o.O As outras estão implorando por tortura à Kate! shuahsuahs' Calma, tudo ao seu tempo e você saberá o que vai acontecer =D_

_**Drika's: **Uma BOMBA? Aqui? Em casa? Estás louca? E quanto aos outros moradores? Você não tem dó do meu pobre irmãozinho? kkk Take it easy, baby, take it easy! E eu vou para o céu sim, porque eu vou estar te livrando da tentação! \o/_

* * *

**_Obrigada pelas lindas reviews de quem está sempre acompanhando, o apoio de vocês é indescritível! E para quem apenas lê aí no escurinho: obrigada por isso e espero que esteja gostando (:_**

_**Beijinhos e até logo à todas.**_


	46. Don't Touch

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** Dedico à Vitoria (boa, garota! Concordo contigo sobre os preconceitos!), à Lyka (espero que depois dessa melhore esse fogo!) e à Lu Bass (você vai me acostumar mal com tantos elogios fofos, obrigada! *-*). Boa leitura a todas!

**Don't Touch**

* * *

_Os três me encararam em silêncio e eu, literalmente, comecei a brochar sob os olhares._

_._

_**Tenho um forte instinto de proteção com relação à você.**_

_**(Edward Cullen)**_

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Ninguém sabia como começar qualquer assunto e eu só sabia continuar olhando para o trio com a minha cara de bobo que parecia ser permanente nas últimas semanas.

- Então... Brocha, huh? - mesmo ele sendo algum tipo de parente distante de mim, eu quis muito esfregar aquela cara bronzeada de Jared no piso do cinema.

- Esquece isso. - pedi constrangido, evitando olhar para Alice.

Ela, por sua vez, desgrudou do marido e correu me dar um abraço de quebrar as costelas. Como aquela miniatura de gente adulta tinha tamanha força? Um pouco atordoado e ainda bastante envergonhado, dei uns tapinhas desajeitados nas costas dela, recebendo um afago no cabelo.

- Seu cabelo cresceu, garoto. - ela disse no meu ouvido. Claro que ela ia continuar me chamando de garoto, ela era Alice. - Está começando a se parecer com Edward.

Sorri e, num ímpeto vindo do além, a abracei mais apertado como se tentasse fundir o passado com o presente; o diário com a vida real. Senti algo duro cutucando minhas costelas e me afastei de Alice para ver o que era aquilo. Jasper puxou a bengala que ainda estava forçando a lateral do meu corpo.

- Largue minha bela mulher. Tenho uma bengala e não tenho medo de usá-la. - ele riu com minha cara de choque. - É só uma brincadeira, rapaz.

- Jazz... - ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. - Larga mão de ser ciumento, homem.

- Nessa idade, a gente faz o que pode para manter a pose de durão. - ele voltou a sorrir e eu tentei imaginá-lo com seus vinte e cinco anos. - Bom, vamos ao que interessa: Eu sou Jasper Hale, marido da sua tia-avó, caso você não saiba... Quero dizer, talvez você saiba, uma vez que foi você que a abordou naquele parque.

- Robert Black Cullen, senhor. - estendi a mão e a apertei firmemente.

- Cullen... - ele começou a divagar. - Ah, como _ele _iria gostar disso...

- Ele, senhor? Ele quem?

- Esqueça, rapaz. Sou apenas um homem velho que gosta de pensar em voz alta.

Mais uma vez caímos em um silêncio estranho. Jared olhava novamente ao redor e eu murchei porque, desta vez, ele não encontraria uma Kate parcialmente escondida esperando para chegar mais perto.

- Ela não está aqui. - eu disse, fazendo com que ele me olhasse estranhamente. - Não está aqui em Washington, quero dizer.

- Onde ela foi?

- De quem vocês estão falando? - Jasper nos interrompeu com curiosidade.

- Kate. - eu, Jared e Alice respondemos juntos. Avó e neto sorriram entre si por expressarem a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem? - Jasper tornou a prguntar.

- Velho curioso. - Alice murmurou sob seu fôlego. - Kate é a namorada do Robert, certo?

- Errado. - respondi com o típico nó na garganta. - Nós terminamos, longa história.

Os três perceberam que eu não queria continuar nesse assunto e se contentaram com o pouco de informação que eu ofereci. Alice caminhou até um banco perto de nós e pediu que Jared largasse todas as suas sacolas ali e só então eu notei a enorme quantidade de sacolas que rodeavam os pés do garoto. Ele fez o que a avó pediu e se sentou lá, me deixando com Jasper em pé.

- Está tudo bem? - Alice decidiu quebrar com o silêncio e logo acrescentou como se fosse minha mãe: - Não está um pouco tarde para o mocinho estar na rua sem seus pais?

- Eles sabem onde eu estou. - _De qualquer maneira, n__ão é como se eles fossem exatamente sentir minha falta. _

- Eu queria _taaaaaaanto_ ver minha linda sobrinha de novo. - ela suspirou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por que vocês perderam o contato? - a curiosidade acumulada me fez perder o filtro.

- Essa história não é minha, garoto. - ela sorriu tristemente. - Não cabe a mim contar qualquer coisa.

Essas evasivas estavam me deixando estressado.

- Cabe a quem? Minha mãe tem a boca mais selada que um túmulo. - lamentei.

- O dia de amanhã ninguém conhece, minha criança. - até Jasper começou com esses termos infantis? Ótimo. - Quando você menos esperar, o quebra-cabeças estará completo.

- Supõe-se que eu deva entender isso?

Ele sorriu paternalmente.

- Não agora, rapaz. Não agora...

- Hey! Já que estamos todos aqui, por que você não dorme essa noite lá em casa? Adrian e Molly vão jantar fora e provavelmente não vão voltar para casa essa noite... - quando Alice disse isso, Jared fez uma careta, provavelmente tentando não imaginar o que os pais estavam fazendo fora de casa. - Então, você vem?

Hesitei imaginando que teria que sair ainda de madrugada de Seattle se quisesse chegar à tempo do meu curso em Forks.

Manolos e Jimmy Choo mirando meu traseiro... Não, eu definitivamente não precisava disso.

- Não vai dar. - era impressão minha ou os três ficaram desapontados com a minha resposta? - Amanhã preciso estar na empresa bem cedo, mas... É sexta-feira. Fim de semana eu estarei livre.

- Sua mãe deixaria você vir nos visitar? - Jasper quis saber.

- Ela precisa saber o que eu vou fazer exatamente? - perguntei com falsa inocência e Jasper sorriu amplamente.

- Sangue de Cullen você tem. - fiz cara de desentendido e ele explicou: - Sem limites, sem regras, sem qualquer noção de restrição...

Alice pigarreou e fingiu dar uma bronca no marido.

- Oh, me encanta saber o que pensas de meus familiares, Jazz. - ou ela estava verdadeiramente furiosa ou Hollywood tinha perdido a chance de estrear uma perfeita atriz; sorriu logo em seguida. - Mas tem razão, meu _cowboy texano_, os Cullen conseguem tudo o que querem.

- É claro que sim. - ele acariciou a bochecha pequena de Alice e ela o encarou como se Jared e eu nem estivéssemos por perto; eram apenas os dois ali.

Depois da breve despedida, observei o trio se afastar. Jared ia tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto tentava manter todas as sacolas equilibradas, Alice continuava parecendo uma espécie de modelo na passarela mais importante do mundo e Jasper, bem... Jasper marchava como se fosse um soldado, apesar de estar se apoiando em sua bengala, você não conseguia imaginá-lo exercendo algo inferior ao comando de um exército.

E, para todos os efeitos, eles eram a minha família. Ou uma pequena parte dela.

- Robert! - minha mãe ralhou. - Será que você pode se esforçar em focar sua atenção em mim? Estou no fim já, logo você estará livre.

- Desculpe. - apertei a ponte do nariz e voltei a olhar para as planilhas que estavam cobrindo boa parte da mesa. - Continue.

O fim de semana com Alice e Jasper tinha sido no mínimo interessante. Eles, apesar dos anos de casados, eram o perfeito exemplo de casal com o qual as menininhas fantasiavam. E eu estava começando a sonhar como elas, que ridículo!

Os dois não quiseram me contar nada e eu mantive o diário em segredo. Se a história dos meus avós não dizia respeito à mim, então também não dizia respeito a mais ninguém. E, apesar de ficar bem chateado com eles por isso, logo esqueci dos meus problemas com a "programação" que Alice havia escolhido para nós nos divertirmos.

No fim da tarde de domingo, Jared e eu estávamos sentados na grama dos fundos da casa, tomando suco de manga que Alice havia feito. Enquanto lutávamos para manter uma conversa normal, um cavalo apareceu vindo da mata e parou perto de nós dois. Meu corpo inteiro tensionou ante à proximidade daquele animal enorme e eu procurava sempre tê-lo no meu campo de visão com medo de levar um coice.

- Não me diga que tem medo de cavalos. - Jared riu ao ver como eu me comportava.

- Não exatamente. - lembrei de quando era moleque e montava os cavalos mais ferozes. - Da última vez que montei, o cavalo estava com um músculo inflamado e ao forçá-lo a correr mais rápido, ele empinou e se jogou de costas no chão. Se eu não tivesse me soltado da sela e das rédeas a tempo, teria virado panqueca.

Ele levantou ainda rindo e acariciou o pelo escovado do animal.

- Esse aqui é bem manso, apesar de quase ter acertado um coice quando Kate tentou me ajudar a lavá-lo.

- O quê? - arregalei os olhos. - Você o deixou chegar a ponto de...

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Cullen! - ele resmungou. - Eu disse que foi um "quase", não aconteceu nada à ela.

- Ela poderia ter se machucado!

- Mas não machucou. - Jared replicou um pouco irritado. - E pare com essas crises de super proteção; até onde eu saiba, você já a machucou muito mais que o possível coice desse garanhão aqui.

Lembrei-me de como a tinha tratado e baixei a cabeça sem vontade de me defender.

- E agora ela foi embora. - ele disse voltando a sentar do meu lado. - Cara, é como Dalai Lama dizia: Dê a pessoa que você ama asas para voar, raízes para voltar e motivos para ficar.

Olhei-o de soslaio, esperando que ele começasse a rir. Mas não, ele estava bem mais sério, momentâneamente me lembrando do avô.

- Cath já me largou duas vezes. Duas malditas vezes! - fiquei confuso e ele explicou que Catherine era sua namorada. - A primeira vez foi culpa da minha fase de 'pegador', admito. E na segunda, ela me largou porque... Bom, eu nem sei bem o motivo, mas foi algo sobre ter medo que a nossa relação ficasse muito séria. Mas eu não deixei por aquilo mesmo, sabe? Eu corri atrás e enchi as paciências dela e estamos juntos de novo. Você tem noção de como as mulheres conseguem ser complicadas?

- Não muito. Kate sempre foi relativamente fácil de se lidar, apesar de eu ter complicado as coisas. - soltei o ar que estava prendendo. - Queria ter feito diferente.

- Então vá fazer, oras. - ele parou antes de rir alto. - Chega dessa conversa de florzinha, isso não vai pegar bem para a minha masculinidade, Cullen.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Você consegue ser bem florzinha quando quer, Hale. Não precisa da minha ajuda... Mas eu preciso da sua. - ele me olhou esperando que eu continuasse. - O que eu faço?

- Tenho cara de psicólogo ou qualquer porcaria do gênero? - riu. - Sou só um cara movido por hormônios e pelo que sinto pela minha namorada. Meu pai uma vez me disse que se vale o preço, vale a briga. Se a Kate vale alguma coisa para você, vá atrás.

Expliquei que queria vê-la formada antes de tudo, mas tinha medo de que ela se envolvesse com alguém da faculdade e esquecesse de mim. Porém, não disse que meu maior medo era, na verdade, isso acontecer e eu acabar _não_ esperando para sempre. E se aparecesse alguém para mim também? Eu não queria nem cogitar uma possibilidade dessas.

- É por isso que sempre quis fugir desses sentimentos idiotas. - resmunguei. - Antes era pegar, brincar e largar... Tão fácil!

Jared concordou e ficou em silêncio, respeitando meu momento de reflexão. Alice nos chamou para dentro e finalmente eu pude provar do seu cachorro quente com molho especialmente temperado. Era mais gostoso do que eu queria admitir e lembrei dos olhos claros de Kate brilharem quando Alice a convidou uma segunda vez.

- Robert Black Cullen! - mamãe voltou a brigar comigo, me puxando novamente para o presente.

- Foi sem querer, pode conti...

- Se disser isso mais uma vez, vou colocá-lo de castigo quando chegar em casa. - ela sorriu. - Vá.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Vá divagar longe de mim, eu termino com isso aqui. É sexta-feira mesmo, aproveite o fim de semana e vê se coloca essa cabeça no lugar, garoto.

Sexta-feira. Mais uma semana tinha se passado quando na verdade parecia um mês inteiro.

- Mãe? - chamei da porta. - Tudo bem se eu pegar um voo amanhã de manhã?

Estava esperando um interrogatório sobre o que eu iria fazer, para onde eu iria, quando voltaria, se eu queria companhia, mas...

- Contanto que volte na segunda, tudo bem.

- É sério? - ela me pegou de surpresa.

- Quer que eu repense minha decisão? - ela ergueu os olhos dos papéis de tirou os óculos. - Você não é mais uma criança, Robert. Eu disse que você pode ir, mas lembre-se que ainda precisa falar com seu pai.

Entendi o motivo de ela estar tranquila. Meu pai era sempre o carrasco que me proibia de tudo e ela contava com isso para eu continuar em Forks. _Não dessa vez, querida mamãezinha, não dessa vez._

- Só se você voltar a tempo da aula de economia, na segunda-feira. - ele disse rapidamente quando eu parei em frente à televisão que exibia um jogo de baseball do seu time favorito. - Agora saia da frente, você não é transparente!

- Não quer saber para onde eu vou? - eles nunca me permitiam fazer nada sem um interrogatório antes e agora que, finalmente me deram permissão, eu estava sem ter o que falar.

Aliás, eu temia estar tendo um sonho ou uma alucinação das boas.

- Claro que sim, mas depois do jogo. - ele parou de esticar o pescoço para ver o jogo e me encarou. - Se eu perder um _home run _que seja por sua culpa, seu voo irá para as cucuias!

Sai da frente do aparelho com a maior das satisfações. Arrumei uma mochila pequena e enfiei apenas duas trocas de roupa, objetos de higiene e nem me preocupei em levar outro sapato. Terminado com isso, procurei ler mais do diário para que o tempo passasse logo.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Com os devidos cuidados de Bella e Carlisle, meu dedo já estava muito melhor. Voltara à cor normal e o inchaço logo diminuiu.

- Precisou de todo aquele drama? - Bella riu quando eu fiquei brincando com meu dedo, maravilhado com a sensação de tê-lo de volta.

- Sim. - não desviei o olhar do dedo e continuei a chacoalhá-lo.

- Está melhor?

- Sim.

- Não está sentindo nenhuma dor?

- Não.

- Será que dá para parar com isso? - ela se referia à minha brincadeira ou às minhas respostas monossilábicas?

- Não. - respondi para os dois.

- Você é irritante quando quer, sabia?

- Sim. - sorri.

Ela bufou e caminhou para longe de mim. Desviei a atenção do dedo e a puxei pela cintura, trazendo-a com agilidade contra o meu corpo. Seu gritinho assustado foi abafado pelos meus próprios lábios; uma mão possessiva sobre seu quadril delicado e a outra firmando sua cabeça, fazendo carinho nos cabelos da nuca.

- Edward...

- Hum? - continuei com os beijos em seu pescoço, deixando que Bella respirasse e dissesse o que quer que ela quisesse.

- Parou com o joguinho bobo? - abafei o riso contra a base do seu pescoço e senti que ela arrepiou inteira.

- Sim. - ela bufou outra vez e decidi não testar o resto de paciência. - Mas comecei outro...

Sem dar tempo para que Bella me interrompesse com mais palavras desnecessárias, trilhei o caminho do zíper do seu vestido que ia do pescoço até um pouco abaixo da cintura. As pontas dos meus dedos a acariciaram na volta e tornei a descer, dessa vez com o zíper. Minhas mãos gulosas espalmaram na pele nua e quente de suas costas e comecei a puxar a alça dos seus ombros, deixando o caminho livre para a minha boca.

Bella arfava e tentava se concentrar em respirar. Como um ser humano conseguia se esquecer de uma coisa tão básica quanto essa?

O vestido que ela usava caiu em volta dos tornozelos e eu me afastei o suficiente para que seus dedos trêmulos pudessem desabotoar minha camisa. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, Bella puxou a camisa com urgência, fazendo os botõezinhos voarem pelo quarto.

- O que foi isso? - ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Sempre achei a ideia de ver os botões voarem um pouco excitante. - ela corou quando viu que eu estava sorrindo. - Mas não saiu bem como eu imaginei...

Apontou para o último botão que ficava na altura do zíper da calça. Eu mesmo o arrebentei e o botão sumiu no ar, fazendo nós dois rirmos. Bella, com uma vontade atípica, começou a puxar o cinto apertado. Apesar da camisa aberta, minha gravata ainda estava apertando meu pescoço e quando eu fiz menção de tirá-la, Bella enrolou a ponta da gravata em seu punho, me obrigando a abaixar até a altura de seu rosto.

- Você é meu?

- Sim, senhora. - quando ia voltar a ficar reto, ela me abaixou ainda mais.

- Então vai fazer o que _eu_ quiser.

Engoli em seco, sentindo minhas calças me incomodarem com o pouco espaço. Aquele aperto estava me matando.

- Sim, senhora. - repeti como um garotinho obediente.

Pela gravata, ela me puxou até me deixar em pé e de costas para a cama.

- Quando eu digo que vai ficar com a gravata até o final, o que você me responde? - sua voz inflexível e cheia de autoridade estava me deixando completamente louco.

- Sim, senhora. - era tudo o que eu conseguia dizer.

Ela sorriu com uma malícia que eu nunca vira antes. _Céus, essa mulher vai me matar no fim dessa noite, e eu vou adorar._ Com força, ela me jogou para trás e eu caí no colchão macio. Bella voltou a me segurar pela gravata e apoiou um joelho entre as minhas pernas, chegando com o rosto a milímetros do meu.

- Tem certeza que consegue me obedecer, Cullen? - aquele sussurro me arrepiou.

- Sim, senhora.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior para não reclamar das respostas repetidas que eu estava dando, mas é que eu estava sinceramente estava atordoado! Porém, a urgência que estava tomando conta do meu lado racional ditava as regras ali e, sem conseguir me segurar, minhas mãos voaram para a taça do sutiã que ela usava, caminhando para suas costas e tentando em vão abrir o fecho daquela peça que fora feita para fritar os nervos de qualquer homem desesperado. Era sempre uma vergonha se enrolar para retirar uma peça como aquela, mas quando os dedos estão tremendo ante à expectativa, essa pequena tentativa se torna uma missão complicada.

- Não. - aquela voz autoritária me impediu de continuar. - Você _não _me toca.

- O quê...? - _Meu Deus, me ajude!_

_-_ Tire suas mãos de mim, Edward.

Sem acreditar na minha força, coloquei minhas mãos novamente no colchão e respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Bella soltou o punho da minha gravata e começou a se afastar. _Eu disse que ela ia me matar, estou completamente frustrado e só querendo mais!_

- Olhe pra mim.

- Sim, senhora... - murmurei ainda frustrado e sem realmente olhar na sua direção.

- É tudo o que consegue formular, querido? - agora ela estava rindo da minha cara? Ótimo!

- Eu sinceramente não consigo raciocinar. - gemi infeliz.

- Eu _mandei _olhar para mim, Cullen. Olhe. _Agora. _

Fiz o que ela mandou e meus olhos se esbugalharam, tanto quanto era possível. Bella estava... Dançando e retirando lentamente as peças restantes? Eu ia sobreviver até o fim? Ela queria ficar viúva naquela noite? Meu pulso estava acelerado, o coração batendo fortemente no peito e a respiração longe de estar normalizada e eu finalmente entendi porque ela precisava se concentrar nesse ato; eu mesmo precisava me concentrar em sorver e soltar o ar pesadamente.

- Está gostando do que vê, senhor Cullen? - ela sorriu ao ver minha cara de paspalho.

Minhas mãos voaram para o meio das minhas calças, procurando libertar aquele aperto maldito e Bella seguiu meu movimento com seus olhos brilhantes.

- S-sim, senho-senhora... - gaguejei quando ela me atacou.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Cruzes... Eca... Chega!

Fechei o diário com uma cara de nojo e respirei fundo, tentando apagar as imagens de um casal na terceira idade fazendo isso. Apesar das fotos do casal ainda jovem, eu não conseguia imaginá-los com menos de setenta anos. Ouvi um barulho na porta e logo a cabeça do meu pai apareceu.

- Relatório completo. - foi tudo o que ele disse e eu comecei a contar pra ele para onde iria e o que faria lá. Ele respirou fundo antes de dar o veredicto. - A ideia de ter você tão longe e sem companhia não me agrada, Robert.

- Pai, por favor, confia em mim.

- Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

Eu achava?

- Não sei. - fui sincero. - Mas eu preciso fazer isso.

- Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se você levasse alguém... Nem que fosse para levar Bernard!

Neguei veemente. Nada me faria mudar de ideia.

- Quero ir sozinho... Eu vou ficar bem, pai. E, se alguma coisa acontecer, eu juro que ligo imediatamente. É só por um dia e meio mesmo...

O anúncio da voz estranhamente robótica me fez acordar dos meus devaneios. Saí do aeroporto e dei o endereço para o taxista latino e pedi que ele fosse abaixo da velocidade recomendada para aprender o caminho e também conhecer o máximo que podia sobre aquele lugar novo e ensolarado.

- Chegamos. - ele parou em frente a um hotel onde meu pai já tinha feito uma reserva em seu nome e permitindo que eu ficasse lá.

- Tenho uma reserva. - falei para a recepcionista que avaliou curtamente meu rosto para saber se eu era maior de idade ou não. - Black Cullen.

- Oh, senhor Black. - ela sorriu e me entregou o cartão eletrônico que dava acesso ao quarto. - Seu pai disse que chegaria a qualquer instante. Precisa de algo mais?

- Não, obrigado.

Joguei a mochila na poltrona bege e resolvi tomar um banho para expulsar o cansaço que havia tomado conta de mim. Apesar dos meus pais viverem mais viajando do que em Forks, poucas vezes eu tivera vontade de ir com eles. Para todos os efeitos, eu ficava com Billy e Bern em casa. Não conhecia quase nada fora da Península Olímpica e minha parte infantil estava excitada com a ideia da pequena aventura longe dos meus pais e de toda aquela redoma de _proteção. _

O resto daquele dia passou tão, mas _tão _lentamente que eu estava literalmente morrendo de tédio. Passei por todos os canais da TV a cabo e não me interessei por nenhum, tomei mais um banho e só saí quando a água da banheira já estava fria, tentei ler revistas e livros e nada prendia minha atenção.

Quando estava numa hora razoável para dormir, me enrolei nas cobertas da enorme cama e fiquei olhando para a borda de gesso do teto. Contei carneirinhos, patinhos, cachorrinhos, cavalinhos e até mesmo lagartinhos, mas nada funcionou. Vi o céu começar a clarear novamente e andei até a sacada do quarto para observar o Sol nascer; pra mim era relativamente raro ver o azul escuro ceder lugar aos tons alaranjados sobre o azul celeste. Continuei olhando até que os primeiros raios solares atingiram meus olhos.

- Bom dia, Sol. - murmurei de bom humor e estaquei: eu estava dando bom dia para o _Sol? _Que coisa ridícula!

Tomei _outro _banho e esperei o tempo passar até dar o tempo para almoçar no restaurante do hotel e fiquei ainda mais animado quando chamei pelo táxi, dando um novo endereço para o motorista.

- Sinto muito, mas você não pode passar. - na mesma hora meu sorriso murchou.

- Por quê? - perguntei ao brutamontes que ficava na entrada.

- Garoto - ele começou com um tom de voz que implicava que minha pergunta era mais ridícula do que eu poderia imaginar. -, você está tentando entrar em um prédio privado sem ter a identificação necessária. Preciso dizer mais?

- Minha amiga estuda aí!

- E?

Olhei para os lados e notei que os muros eram muito altos. Se eu praticasse_ Parkour*,_ eu estaria feito. O bruto notou meu olhar e riu.

- Se você não se quebrar em mil pedacinhos, as câmeras vão registrar cada passo seu.

Peguei um maço de dólares da mochila e quase esfreguei no nariz do homem.

- Guarde isso, idiota. - ele resmungou.

Droga, nos filmes isso sempre dava certo.

- O que eu faço para arrumar a tal da identificação?

- Ah, ele tem um cérebro no fim das contas. - ignorei seu sarcasmo. - Siga à direita e vai encontrar um portão com uma placa escrita "Recepção". Converse com a sra. Cope e ela vai dizer se você pode ou não entrar. Se ela deixar, nos vemos em breve.

Conversar com a tal da senhora Cope foi esquisito. A mulher era mais velha que a minha mãe e me olhava como a menina do cinema, mas nada disso teve importância quando ela me deu um crachá de "visitante".

- É, a velha anda necessitada. - o brutamontes do portão falou baixinho e eu não tentei entender o significado de suas palavras.

Continuei caminhando pelo campus e observando todas as pessoas que andavam por ali. A maioria estava concentrada em livros, admito, mas um errante ou outro estava precisando procurar um quarto.

- Não, Cassie! - aquela voz familiar me fez contrair os músculos do estômago e do peito. - Fale para ele que eu NÃO aceito essas brincadeirinhas de mal gosto!

Continuei olhando para Kate. Meu Deus, só tinha passado um mês e uma semana? Parecia ter sido muito mais que a eternidade. Ela estava segurando uma pilha enorme de livros grossos e eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas seus gestos me indicavam que ela estava além da raiva. A garota ao lado dela segurava uma samambaia - o que ela fazia com aquilo nos braços? - e parecia brava também.

- Eu sei, Kate. Eu disse isso para ele, mas você conhece o Kevin e sabe como ele é idiota!

- Eu não mereço isso, mereço? - Kate retrucou e começou a subir as escadas que provavelmente levavam em direção aos dormitórios. - Fique aqui mais um pouco enquanto guardo esses livros e, se ele aparecer, diga que vou mandar meu irmão caçá-lo até inferno!

Só quando ela saiu do meu campo de visão, eu fui capaz de me mexer novamente. Caminhei rente aos arbustos e fiquei encostado na parede, perto da tal Cassie. A garota cantarolava alguma música e acariciava sua samambaia.

- Hey! - chamei.

- Dê o fora, Kevin! - ela rosnou sem olhar para mim. - Kate disse que o _namorado _dela vai _arrancar suas tripas e usá-las para te enforcar_ se você continuar perseguindo ela!

- Quem está perseguindo Kate? - perguntei, sentindo o ciúme despontando em mim, dando combustível à raiva. - Quem é esse idiota?

Cassie girou nos calcanhares e arregalou os olhos quando me viu. Se não fosse por mim, a pobre planta teria se espatifado no chão, parecia que a menina tinha visto um fantasma! _Será que minha noite sem dormir me deixou tão mal assim? _

- V-você... Não, é miragem...! - ela dizia. - Se bem que... Nossa, você é bem mais bonito ao vivo!

Do que ela estava falando?

- Robert, o que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou mais calma agora e pegando a samambaia dos meus braços.

- Quem é você?

- Desculpe, sempre esqueço de me apresentar. Cassie Pennington, colega de quarto da sua ex-namorada.

Pedi que ela me explicasse quem era esse tal Kevin e como eu fazia para encontrá-lo. Ela disse tudo e, antes de ir embora, pedi que ela guardasse segredo sobre mim. Cheguei ao dormitório do perseguidor e bati na porta. _Ele vai sair bastante machucado se não escolher bem as palavras, mas... Se ele estiver acompanhado, quem vai sair mais machucado? Droga._

_- _Quem é você? - um moreno apareceu na porta e, caramba, ele devia medir quase dois metros de altura!

Continuei com minha postura rígida e cerrei os punhos antes de acertar um soco diretamente sobre o olho esquerdo dele.

- Isso poderia ter sido _muito _mais forte. - falei com dificuldade. - E pode ter certeza que doerá muito mais se você tentar beijar Kate Wellington de novo.

- Ouch... - ele gemeu com a mão sobre o olho que rapidamente estava inchando. - Quem diabos é você?

- Está vendo isso aqui? - mostrei a aliança que Kate tinha me devolvido há mais de um mês. - Ela é minha namorada e se você se meter a engraçadinho de novo com ela, eu vou realmente te caçar. Nunca mais toque nela.

Ele olhou os dois lados do corredor e pareceu ponderar pular na minha jugular, mas negou com a cabeça deixando o soco passar. Será que ele já estava pendurado com a equipe de docentes? Talvez seja por isso que ele não tenha partido pra briga no mesmo instante que eu o provoquei.

Nunca me considerei um homem violento, mas não pude me conter quando ouvi os relatos de Cassie sobre a perseguição daquele idiota. Ele tinha forçado um _beijo _na _minha _garota! Quem ele pensava que era? Bastardo filho da mãe.

Voltei para Cassie que continuava no mesmo lugar em que fora deixada.

- Me diz que você arrancou as tripas dele e o enforcou com elas! - sua alegria me deixava confuso e eu quase tive medo da Padawan.

- Eles mostram esse tipo de violência em Star Wars?

- Infelizmente não. - sua careta quase me fez rir. - E aí?

- Não fiz nada disso, mas ele não vai se atrever a chegar perto dela. - suspirei. - Posso te pedir um favor?

- Qualquer um. - ela assentiu.

- Poderia deixar isso aqui na gaveta do quarto de Kate? - coloquei na mão dela a aliança dos Black.

- Nossa! Isso é _diamante...?_

- E não diga nada. Se ela perguntar, você nunca me viu antes... Deixe-a acreditar que eu invadi o quarto ou qualquer outra maluquice que ela imaginar, Okay?

- Tem certeza disso, Robert? - ela finalmente tinha parado de sorrir. - Não quer esperar para ver ela?

- Tchau, Cassie. Obrigado pela ajuda.

Caminhei para a saída me xingando por deixar Kate escapar mais uma vez, mas ao mesmo tempo de consciência pesada por me intrometer na vida dela. Se bem que, para meu alívio, eu apenas despistei um bobo que gostava dela, mas que a importunava. Eu fiz um favor, não? Tentei me convencer de que foi um impulso protetor que me guiara a fazer aquilo, não um impulso ciumento e doentio.

O anel não mais pertencia à família Black. Quando eu tinha dado para Kate, tinha sido definitivo. O anel pertencia à única mulher que tinha e teria meu _coração..._ Simples assim.

* * *

*** **Le Parkour é uma atividade física difícil de categorizar. É mais uma arte ou disciplina que assemelha-se a auto-defesa nas artes marciais cujo princípio é mover-se de um ponto a outro o mais rápido e eficientemente possível, usando principalmente as habilidades do corpo humano. (Wikipédia)

* * *

_**Capítulo curtinho porque eu estou viajando e tive exatos 45 minutos diante um computador. Então, para não ficar sem post, escrevi algo mais light (e sinceramente foi quase a primeira coisa que me veio em mente '-') e prometo voltar para casa o mais cedo possível.**_

_**Como responder as reviews lindas esgotaria meus 3 minutos restantes, elas ficam para a próxima, Okay? (:**_

_**Beijos!**_


	47. Fofocas Forkianas

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** AVISO: (meio inútil, mas enfim...) Hoje, 12/03, faz exatamente UM ANO que eu comecei a postar essa fic. Quando a ideia dela me ocorreu, eu não levei a sério em dar continuidade, mas hoje sou grata à Nanny que me incentivou até o último fio de cabelo e quase me mandou compartilhar essa história. Obrigada a todas que vêm acompanhando, meus sinceros agradecimentos sempre! Bom, capítulo para comemorar o aniversário do meu bebê e para avisar que estamos entrando em reta final. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos teremos (nem quantos extras), mas creio que poucos. Boa leitura!

**Fofocas Forkianas**

* * *

_O anel pertencia à mulher que tinha e teria o meu coração... Simples assim._

_._

_**Nada é mais precioso que o tempo, pois ele é o preço da eternidade**_

**(Louis Bourdaloue)**

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Aquilo só podia ser alguma traquinagem da minha mente maluca. Alguma bizarrice inexplicável.

Deixe-me lembrar se eu não cedi às ofertas para compartilhar das drogas alucinógenas que alguns estudantes me fizeram... Hum, não. Eu acho que não cedi. Até porque eu ouvi rumores que alguns estudantes espalharam sobre eu ser uma garotinha do interior que provavelmente tinha um cinto de castidade e levava comigo uma promessa de me manter pura até Deus sabe quando. Animais nem sempre evoluem; Darwin não prestou atenção à esse pequeno fato. E, se pensa que o Ensino Médio é aterrorizante, espere pela faculdade.

Encarei o anel de longe, tentando julgar se ele era real ou não. Então, se eu não embarquei em algum tipo de viagem maluca com direito à bolas multicoloridas e fogos de artifício estourando bem diante dos meus olhos, só me restava a opção número dois e muito menos provável: Robert conseguiu de alguma maneira entrar no campus, subir as escadas, entrar no nosso dormitório - escondido -, colocado o anel e... Pulado pela janela? De para-quedas? Não, isso era coisa de filme idiota. Se ele entrou, teve ajuda. Se bem que não seria preciso entrar, correto? Ele pode ter pedido para alguém.

Segurei o anel e notei que, de fato, ele era bem real. Céus.

- Você está metida nisso? - perguntei sem rodeios para Cassie, que estava acariciando seu Bonsai e pedindo desculpas por ter podado uma de suas pontas sem necessidade.

- Ai! Não nos assuste desse jeito, assombração! - rolei os olhos; quem incluía plantas na conversa? Cassie, aparentemente, sim. - Metida em quê? Qual a acusação contra a minha pessoa agora?

Mostrei-lhe o anel e o girei sob a luz. Cassie chegou mais perto e arregalou os olhos.

- Nossa mãe! Isso são diamantes de verdade...?

- Sim. - suspirei desconfortável; se tinha algo ao qual eu era contra, esse algo era circular por aí com uma rodela cheia de pedras preciosas pendurada no dedo. - Essa é a aliança de namoro que ganhei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. Droga, sua surpresa só me provou que ela estava limpa. Então isso quer dizer que Robert se infiltrou no meu quarto? Jesus! Ele viu o pequeno santuário que dediquei à ele? Será que olhou a folha onde rabisquei nossos nomes como uma boba? Ai, que embaraçoso.

- Mas você não disse que entregou o anel para seu _ex-_príncipe encantado quando debandou da relação? - fiz careta com a escolha de palavras da minha colega de dormitório. A verdade dói e dói em lugares que você jamais pensou existirem.

- Exato.

- Então como...? Oh! - "oh"? Ela me olhou com um brilho novo nos olhos. - Isso quer dizer que vocês voltaram? Que lindo.

Suspirei pesadamente e procurei pelo meu pacote de peito de peru fatiado na geladeira. Lambi os dedos com lentidão exagerada, apreciando a carranca de Cassie. Se tinha algo que ela não gostava era de presenciar pessoas sujando os dedos com comida. Assim como Star Wars, ela amava talheres e fazia cara de nojo quando via alguém armando uma cena - como eu.

- Eca. Não precisa lambê-los como se fossem de chocolate.

- Nós não voltamos. - ignorei seu ataque de frescura e estaquei. - E se...? Oh, meu Deus. Será que ele quer que a gente volte?

Ela riu.

- Sério, para alguém com essa cara de nerd, você consegue ser bem lenta, às vezes. - desferi-lhe meu olhar maligno e ela apenas sorriu. - Ui, que medo.

Agarrei meus próprios cabelos e comecei a puxá-los como uma maluca. Às vezes, a autoflagelação é necessária, acredite.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço, Cassie? Me ajuda, Padawan!

- Em primeiro lugar: pare de me chamar assim. - ela franziu o nariz sardento.

- Assim como? Padawan?

- Esquece, você é um caso perdido. Segundo: pare de arrancar seus cabelos; eu não preciso de uma suposta crise quando você se olhar no espelho e vir tufos faltando. Não é legal ser careca, acredite em mim.

Lembrei de quando ela me contou sobre uma amiguinha de infância que tinha câncer e os médicos rasparam seu cabelo loirinho. Cassie, como a melhor amiga, insistiu que deveria exibir o mesmo modelito que a menina e, assim, as duas carequinhas cresceram e receberam a boa notícia de que a doença estava sob controle. A menina está cursando Medicina em Harvard, neste minuto, e espera contribuir com pesquisas na cura do câncer.

- Terceiro: faça um favor a si mesma, pare de choramingar de madrugada; eu não suporto mais ver você nesse estado por ter largado o garoto mais bonito que já vimos andar sobre a face dessa Terra.

Ri baixinho com seu tom sonhador. Eu bem sabia o quanto ele era bonito.

- Isso porque você não viu a foto do avô dele! - e então ri mais. - E o pai também não é de se jogar fora.

Ela ficou pensativa por uns instantes.

- Amo a genética nesses casos, então... Quarto: tenha um filho com ele e reze _muito _para que essa criança não puxe seus traços! - fingi estar ofendida e joguei o pacote de peito de peru vazio no cabelo dela. - Eca! Mas falando sério, faça alguma coisa com relação a isso.

Suspirei novamente. O que eu poderia fazer?

Deixei Cassie pintando um vaso de barro para sua nova planta. Ela manchava de tinta o avental, as mãos e até mesmo o cabelo, além da nossa mesa da cozinha. Voltei para o meu quarto, empurrei os livros para a ponta da cama e me joguei no espaço disponível, perdida em pensamentos. Girei o anel sob a luz do sol que se infiltrava numa brecha da cortina e observei os reflexos multicoloridos que as pedras preciosas lançavam sobre o quarto. _Preciosas _demais para alguém como eu.

Droga, o que ele tinha visto em mim? Eu era tão desinteressante quanto um ser humano poderia.

- Kate, eu já sei! - minha amiga maluca entrou no meu quarto como um furacão de categoria número cinco na escala de Saffir-Simpson, e nem me preocupei em pontuar que ela não havia batido na porta para variar. - _Froks _fica perto de Seattle ou Port Angeles?

- Forks, Cassie, Forks. - corrigi sem ânimo; ela era incapaz de aprender o nome correto.

- Que seja.

- Sim, fica perto das duas. Lembra-se? Aberdeen, Sequim...

- Hum...

Ela continuou em pé no meio do meu quarto com um dedo no queixo, pensando. Seu dedo estava sujo de tinta azul e, consequentemente, seu queixo tinha uma mancha azulada que me fez rir.

- Já sei! Já sei, já sei, já sei! Eu sou um gênio, é _sério!_ Bem, é claro que eu sou um gênio!

- Cassie?

- Sim?

- Menos, por favor.

- Tudo bem. - ela veio até minha cama e, com cuidado para não manchar meus livros com tinta, colocou-os na mesinha e se deitou ao meu lado. - Eu tenho uma solução para os seus problemas, minha cara.

Eu não queria pensar nisso por agora, mas me peguei perguntando qual era a solução dela, apenas porque o protocolo mandava.

No começo do seu discurso eu não entendi exatamente onde ela queria chegar, mas conforme seu plano ia transcorrendo, percebi a pequena pontinha traiçoeira de esperança querendo despontar no meu peito. Tentei afastá-la a todo custo só que era incapaz, minhas tentativas eram cada vez mais débeis. Só que também não fui capaz de afugentar minha insegurança... E se aquilo não desse certo?

- Se a primeira parte der certo, a segunda terá grandes chances de dar certo também. - ela pegou minha mão e a afagou. - E, mesmo que não dê, você sairá ganhando de qualquer maneira.

Assenti, mesmo pensando que se a segunda parte não desse certo, meus esforços não teriam nenhum sentido. Era o meu pescoço em jogo, não o dela. Fácil na teoria, nem tanto na prática.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

**Outubro, 20. 1962.**

**O tempo é engraçado. Quando você quer que ele passe logo, os ponteiros no relógio avançam com uma lentidão exagerada, que até parece ser de propósito. Mas quando as coisas estão perfeitas e tudo o que você deseja é que o tempo se congele, ah... Aí os ponteiros quase voam! Avançam numa velocidade tão grande, que você mal tem tempo de acompanhar.**

**Já faz tanto tempo que eu sequer toco nesse diário... Aceitei a proposta de Edward para parar de escrever qualquer coisa que nos acontecesse, porque afinal de contas quem é que vai ler essa droga de diário? A última vez foi há quase quatro anos e tantas coisas aconteceram desde então. Por incrível que pareça, aconteceram várias novidades em Forks, se é que podemos chamar de novidade qualquer coisa que aconteça neste lugar.**

**-** Hey, bonita, fazendo o quê? - Edward se aproximou por trás de mim e passou os braços na minha cintura, plantando um beijo carinhoso no topo dos meus cabelos. - Hum, "...se é que podemos chamar de novidade qualquer coisa que aconteça neste lugar". Está falando de quais novidades?

- Pare de ser curioso, homem. - sorri. - Você sabe bem de quais estou falando.

- É claro que sim.

**Então, como eu estava escrevendo antes de ser interrompida pela criança que insisto em chamar de marido...**

**- **Está falando de quem? - ele fingiu um tom ofendido. - Eu não sou criança!

**Ele é criança, sim. Às vezes, tenho quase certeza de que Edward consegue ser pior que Emmett quando quer se esforçar. Ele vive fazendo pirraça.**

**- **Isso é calúnia!

- Pare de ler, então. - provoquei.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, mas... - ele começou me rodeando como um leão predador. - Diga uma única ocasião em que eu fiz qualquer pirraça, Isabella.

Revivi na memória o dia do casamento de Billy Black e a irmã de Sue, Clarisse Clearwater. Ou, para ser mais específica, na despedida de solteiro. Edward e Emmett deixaram o pobre homem em frente às portas de um bordel de Seattle. Eles não entraram, ou seriam fatiados por mim e por Rosalie quando chegassem em casa, mas se certificaram de que Billy fosse arrastado para dentro do lugar em meio à pedidos de misericórdia e uma carona de volta para casa.

- Ah, isso. - Edward riu. - Mas eu bem vi com esses olhos que a terra há de comer o quão feliz o pobre diabo estava quando voltou na manhã seguinte!

Revirei os olhos com a infantilidade.

- Mas ele não queria ir! - retruquei. - Ou amarrar Billy com a corda de Emmett e jogá-lo no banco traseiro do carro não foi pirraça?

- Ele escolheu isso. - ele deu de ombros, sem dar muita importância ao fato de ter amarrado o amigo. - Optou ir por mal e nós fomos obrigados a agir assim.

Céus, eu me casei mesmo com uma criança. Lindo e cativante, mas uma criança ainda assim.

- E quanto à vez que você comprou aqueles dois cachorros gigantescos para perseguirem Emmett quando ele roubou os rabanetes da minha horta?

- Você queria continuar sendo roubada?

- Bem... Não.

- Então, de nada, meu amor.

- Mas eu poderia dar um jeito no grandão sem que ele tivesse um cachorro enorme abocanhando o fundilho das suas calças! - tentei ralhar, mas a lembrança da cena que encontrei quando segui os gritos desesperados de Emmett foi o fim; eu não conseguia falar disso sem cair na gargalhada.

Ao lado da casa principal, Edward montou uma espécie de horta coberta onde tinha um clima mais ameno e eu fui capaz de plantar rabanetes e alguns tubérculos. Quando meus rabanetes estavam lindos, saudáveis e prontos para serem colhidos, eles simplesmente... sumiram. Chegamos na manhã seguinte e tudo o que encontramos foi a terra toda revirada e nem sinal dos meus rabanetes. Edward e eu ficamos de tocaia numa madrugada e descobrimos que quem queria pregar uma peça em nós era Emmett; ele entrava na estufa e levava tudo para Esme, que nem sabia da procedência da comida.

Resultado? Edward comprou dois Doberman e os colocou na horta e os dois cumpriram seu papel: agarram Emmett pelo local menos conveniente para o gigante.

- Santo Deus! Nunca mais me esquecerei dessa! - ele riu alto, mas logo ficou sério novamente. - Mas não adiantou muito, não? Ele comprou meus cachorros com enormes bifes mal passados.

Essa era outra verdade. Em pouco mais de uma semana e meia, os cachorros obedeciam mais à Emmett do que à Edward. Desolado por ter sido "abandonado" pelos próprios cães, meu marido os deu de presente para Emmett e já planejava comprar outros dois - algo que eu neguei veemente, pois não queria morar num canil, pelo amor de Deus! Se dependesse de Edward, ele compraria um casal e ainda ficaria com _todos _os filhotes de _todas _as crias. Já não bastava termos Dara para cuidar?

- Pelo menos, Rosalie não desistiu de se casar com Emmett depois de vê-lo rolando na lama com os cachorros...

- É verdade. - Edward concordou. - Ela até encarou tudo com muita naturalidade.

A realidade era que não importava o quanto imaturo, indiscreto e estranho Emmett pudesse ser, Rosalie o amava. Sim, amava, dá para acreditar? Pois é. E não importava o quão neurótica, exagerada, fria ou egocêntrica Rosalie fosse, Emm estava de quatro por ela.

O casamento dos dois foi há dois anos e os preparativos da festa quase causaram uma síncope em Alice e Rosalie. Elas passavam o dia _inteirinho _organizando os detalhes e vibravam quando seus gostos eram iguais. Nunca fui muito próxima da irmã de Jasper por achá-la muito supérflua, mas parecia que Emmett estava domando esse lado da loira. Até avançamos para uma relação de-que-adianta-brigarmos-melhor-sermos-quase-amigas. Ou algo muito próximo disso.

Ela até estava levando razoavelmente bem a notícia de que eles não poderiam ter filhos. Algo sobre a posição do útero que Emm não soube explicar direito. Depois dessa notícia, eu me identifiquei bastante com ela e isso ajudou numa maior aproximação nossa. Quando Alice não estava por perto, Rose e Esme eram minhas melhores companheiras.

Por falar em Alice...

- Estou com saudades da Allie. - murmurei.

- Esse fim de semana eles estão de volta. - Edward disse com cautela e esperou pelo meu grito de felicidade, que não deixou a desejar. - E sabe do que mais?

- Diga.

- Ela vem para ficar...

Dessa vez eu não deixei Edward terminar e me joguei nos braços dele. Quando minha crise de felicidade passou, ele me colocou de volta no chão.

- Por que eles estão vindo definitivamente? O que houve em Londres?

- Parece que a família toda reunida é mais interessante que toda a população de Londres. - ele riu. - Alice diz que está com saudades e que não quer que Molly cresça longe de todo mundo.

Aí estava outra novidade: Molly era a mais novo Cullen. Nascida no dia oito de Abril do ano passado, ela era a criança mais fofa que eu já tinha visto. Sinceramente, eu tenho um pouco de dó daquela criança, uma vez que Alice trocava sua roupa mais de cem vezes ao dia e vivia querendo deixá-la na moda. Jazz era o maior babão, mas não gostava muito da ideia de ter sua linda filha sendo vítima da moda.

"_De maluca, já me basta a mãe."_ - claro que ele dizia isso com muito carinho e sempre quando Allie não estava por perto. - _"Meu Deus, minha filha é mimada por meio mundo, como vou corrigí-la?"_

Eu precisava concordar com ele, Molly era muito mimada por todos os Cullen e eu já estava imaginando como ela seria quando crescesse. Esme e Carlisle não podiam evitar enchê-la de agrados, uma vez que só Alice poderia dar-lhes netos.

- Tem mais, não tem? - insisti, fazendo Edward suspirar.

- Jasper se demitiu. Parece que ele não estava de acordo com a política da empresa e perguntou se a proposta de emprego de quatro anos atrás ainda estava de pé. Eu disse que não, mas havia outra posição melhor para ele.

Quando assumiu a empresa de Charlie, Edward ofereceu sociedade para Emmett e Jasper. No começo, Jazz queria continuar em Londres, mas não queria tomar o lugar antigo de Edward na diretoria, uma vez que ele fora oferecido para Eric Yorke. Agora, pelo visto, a cabeça da empresa seria de todos os Cullen e eu estava feliz com isso; os números das contas bancárias se tornaram positivos e a expansão obrigou a concorrência - leia-se Volturi - a voltar para sua sede original, na Itália.

Uma parte dos lucros eram revertidas, todos os anos, para instituições de caridade e pesquisas no campo de tecnologia, que estava despontando, e no campo da saúde. Quem sabe um dia descobriríamos qual era o problema de Esme?

Billy e Clarisse logo enfrentaram a difícil tarefa de pais de primeira viagem. Quando descobrimos que ela estava grávida de gêmeos, confesso que foi difícil não invejar sua felicidade. Notando minha recaída, Edward me levou diretamente ao Dr. Gerandy, mas eu consegui convencer o médico de que aquilo era passageiro e logo eu voltava ao "normal" - o que diabos isso devia significar? Eu sentia falta dos meus filhos, era complicado entender isso? As gêmeas Rebecca e Rachel nasceram saudáveis e também eram muito mimadas por todos. Seus olhos e cabelos escuros eram cativantes e muito lindos.

Nossa casa também ficou completamente pronta. Digo "nossa", porque tínhamos Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rosalie e agora Alice, Jasper e Molly. Ainda bem que a casa era bem grande. Se bem que o quarto que pertenceria a mim e Edward estava desocupado, uma vez que ele pediu para Esme e Allie reformarem a choupana para fazer uma surpresa no meu aniversário de dezenove anos. Ela ficou absolutamente perfeita: simples, aconchegante e garantia nossa completa privacidade - o que era a maior bênção quando se tinha Emmett como _irmão._

Tirando as notícias boas, o que me incomodava em Forks eram as mulheres antiquadas.

Quando meu "casamento" com James terminou no seu enterro, surgiram rumores de que eu possivelmente havia matado ele; rumores esses que foram desmentidos quando o jornal da cidade revelou que ele morreu por problemas no coração. Certo, descobriram que não podiam me chamar de assassina, mas ainda podiam cochichar sobre eu ter ido embora junto com a minha mãe, privando Charlie da mulher dele... Detalhe: disseram que eu fugi porque tinha um caso com Edward e fora expulsa de casa pelo meu pai.

Quando essas notícias estavam perdendo o gás, comentaram que tínhamos dado um golpe em Charlie e arrancado a empresa dele, colocamos a casa para vender e o deixamos desamparado na casa de Ephraim Black. Como eles conseguiam supor tudo isso? Era criatividade além do meu entendimento.

- Bells - Edward me tirou a concentração. Percebi que enquanto eu escrevia, ele já tinha tomado banho e estava ali: apenas com a toalha branca enrolada na cintura, mostrando o V marcado em seu quadril. -, vem pra cama. Já está tarde.

- Ainda não terminei. - desviei o olhar ou perderia qualquer noção de raciocínio. - É muita coisa que acontece em quatro anos, mesmo em Forks.

- Termina amanhã. Eu não quero dormir sozinho. - seu tom infantil era muito fofo e já estava me derretendo toda.

Olhei para o diário. Olhei para Edward. Olhei as folhas que ainda estavam em branco. Olhei meu marido seminu. Voltei a olhar o monte que havia escrito. Voltei a olhar a toalha precariamente enrolada... ameaçando cair a qualquer instante.

Peguei minha caneta novamente e voltei para o diário.

- Não acredito! - ele resmungou baixinho e seu tom era indignado, mas eu ouvi perfeitamente bem.

**Bem, sinto muito, mas as fofocas _forkianas_ que fiquem para depois. Neste momento, tenho um lindo marido carente à minha espera.**

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Dezembro, 23.

Quatro meses, quinze dias e oito horas. Mas quem é que estava contando? Eu não.

Só porque eu não estava em clima para romance, esses dois tinham que se agarrar ao fim de cada parágrafo! Irritado, joguei o diário dentro do baú e o empurrei para debaixo da minha cama, onde era seu esconderijo.

Deitei na cama e encarei as bordas de gesso. Eu parecia mais uma menina de TPM nos últimos tempos. Quando deixei o anel dos Black com Cassie, uma grande parte de mim tinha esperanças de que Kate fosse vê-lo e voltaria para mim. Ela nunca veio. Nunca nem ligou. Minhas esperanças foram morrendo a cada dia que amanhecia sem que eu tivesse qualquer notícia dela.

Talvez ela tivesse pegado o anel e o guardado no fundo da gaveta de quinquilharia. Talvez tivesse vendido e já tivesse esquecido de sua existência. E se ela cedeu às investidas daquele brutamontes moreno? Será que ele insistiu mesmo depois do soco? Imaginei os dois se beijando. Imaginei-o tocando na _minha _garota e esse pensamento me sufocou... Ela não era mais minha, então por que eu continuava insistindo?

Masoquista idiota. Era isso o que eu era.

- Nathan?

- _A que devo a honra da ligação do poderoso Black? Lembrou-se que eu existo?_

_- _Você e Carl estão livres essa noite? - ignorei seu ataque de frescura.

- _Carl está com a Maggie no hospital. - _essa notícia me fez prender o fôlego. - _Parece que ela torceu o pulso, mas de qualquer maneira eles já têm planos. Por quê?_

_- _Topa sair? Preciso esquecer a minha vida de merda.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- _Sabe que eu sempre faria qualquer coisa por você, mas não acha que talvez tenha outra solução? Sair e encher a cara não é uma boa ideia, Robert._

_- _Eu vou _com _ou _sem _você. O que me diz?

- _Digo que eu vou. Alguém tem que cuidar do bebezão, não é?_

_- _Te pego às 19h.

Desliguei o celular e o joguei na cama. Chega de drama. Robert Black Cullen nunca tinha se apegado emocionalmente à ninguém e, quando comete essa maldita burrada, o que aprontam com ele? Sim, senhoras e senhores, fazem-no de palhaço! Mas tudo bem, eu estava bem e essa porcaria tinha prazo de validade: hoje à noite, às 19h.

* * *

**_IIIh, vai dar merda (perdoem a expressão)._**

**_Bom, estou de volta da viagem, mas estou entre fraldas, choro incessante, talco, choro de dor, lenço umedecido, choro de manha... E por aí vai. Sem tempo nenhum e não há um bendito lugar silencioso para escrever! rsrs Imaginem que eu parei mais de dez vezes durante esse capítulo para tentar fazer o bebê dormir. É, pois é._**

**_Mas chega de dramalhão mexicano, né? Obrigadíssima por todas as reviews e o carinho de sempre *-* É super importante para mim._**

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Quanto ódio nesse coraçãozinho! hahaha' Relaxa, a hora da dona Kate vai chegar ;) Na verdade, como estamos em reta final, eu precisava mostrar algumas coisas antes de eles se reencontrarem para a DR. Postei, postei, postei! rs_

**_swan's: _**_O Rob não é brocha! Foi só uma expressão! rs Eu sei que o Charlie é do mal, mas ele vai ter o que merece, relaxa._

_**Lu Bass: **É, mas eu não vou dar o spoiler porque quero saber o que tu vai achar na hora (: Já disse que tu vai me deixar muito mimada com as reviews? huahauauha *-* Adoro. Como assim "fui pra minha cidade"? Não entendi. Ah, a Kate vai TENTAR resolver isso no próximo capítulo :D_

_**pink: **Hum... Eu não deveria falar sobre o nome da Nessie, mas digamos que tu tenha tocado num ponto delicado lol Observadora, gostei._

_**Vitoria:**_ _Não... Não, não, não! Não é possível! Admita de uma vez por todas que você é vidente. Só pode! PeloamordeDeus! auhshsuas' Beijos._

_**Drika's:**Você anda muito pervertida u.u Sim, o Charlie tem um histórico não muito bonito, mas isso também não é motivo para ele ser desse jeito, né? Chega de se roer, eu já voltei, vida!_

_**Lorrane: **De fato, essa é a primeira vez que tu diz isso \o/ Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada de verdade pelos elogios e que bom que está gostando! Beijinhos._

_**BbCullen: **Não se preocupe com isso, eu me acostumo! hahaha' EU TAMBÉM QUERO! Gostou da tia Allie e do tiozão Jazz? *u* Cara, ele é muito fofo com a bengala kkk_

_**Nanny: **Que bom. Você não vai ter canivete nenhum, Elaine. Eu sabia que a TPM ia passar, mas tava demorando... Putz. Quer dizer que o pré-lemon foi aprovado?_

_**Ktia S:** Kaa, é como a Nanny diz: Eu tenho apenas por enfeite! hahaha' Mas ele está com problemas mesmo, nem adianta me ligar, eu não recebo chamada nenhuma; tem que ser SMS. O Edward é fofo de qualquer jeito, mulher._

_**Pennys: **Obrigadinha, flor. *-*_

_**Lyka: **Vai dizer que tu não iria ficar com nojo se imaginasse seus avós no vuco-vuco! kkkkk Eu não quero nem visualizar algo assim! Deusmelivreemeguarde._

_**gby00: **Oh, obrigada pelos elogios fofos *-* Olha o ego inflado de gás hélio indo às nuvens! hahaha' Bom, agora que estou em casa novamente, vou atualizar o próximo rapidinho, prometo :D_

_**CarlinhaMoura: **Fantasma... Aparece uma vez na vida e outra na morte, né? Que feio u.u' Vai ficar querendo, caah, esse é MEU! mwahahaha._

* * *

**_A partir de agora, começa o gostinho do fim... :'(_**

**_Ah, AVISO²:_**Descobri que minha querida mamãe anda fazendo propaganda minha, então, se você está lendo essa história por indicação dela, tenha em mente que as mães _sempre_ exageram nos elogios com relação à prole. Não espere nenhum talento extraordinário à la Paulo Coelho ou Clarice Lispector, mas tenha uma boa leitura mesmo assim! Ah, não fique furiosa comigo por isso, mamys, te amo! Hahaha' :)

_**Beijos e até semana que vem!**_


	48. Entre um Homem e uma Mulher Parte I

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** Ah, eu tinha esquecido de avisar aqui: Eu comecei uma adaptação do livro "Temporada de Caça: Aberta", de Sarah Mlynowski. É como a Ktia S diz: esse devia ser o livro de cabeceira de qualquer mulher solteira! haha' Bom, quem quiser, dá uma conferida lá, é muito bom apesar de não ter todo aquele romance ;)

GabiBarbosa: Robert "Cachorrão"? hahahaha'

**Entre um Homem e uma Mulher**

**(Parte I)**

* * *

_Mas tudo bem, eu estava bem e essa porcaria tinha prazo de validade: hoje à noite, às 19h._

_._

_**Você não pode ser indiferente ao amor, a única dor é não sentir nada.**_

**(Bono Vox)**

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Dezembro, 22.

A estrada estava escura e úmida, ladeada por enormes árvores com os troncos cheios de musgo. Verde, verde e mais verde. Era isso o que se via. Há quanto tempo eu não dava uma boa olhada nisso tudo? Quatro meses? Uau.

- Wow, quando você disse que isso aqui era um planeta alienígena eu não acreditei. - a garota ao meu lado murmurou enquanto mirava pela janela do carro. Desejei que ela parasse de apreciar a vista e se concentrasse no asfalto que se estendia à nossa frente, eu ainda não tinha esquecido do meu acidente. - Acho que aprendi a nunca mais duvidar de você. Juro.

- Obrigada, Cassie, agora olha para frente!

Ela bufou.

- Eu não mereço nenhuma confiança também?

- Não.

Cassie resmungou e aumentou o som, claramente me mandando calar a boca. Sim, eu sabia que não estava sendo uma das melhores companhias nesses últimos meses, mas eu estava apostando tudo na ideia de Cassie. Se não desse certo, meus nervos ficariam em frangalhos e eu temia isso.

"BEM-VINDO À SEATTLE. População: 608.660"*

- Chegamos à primeira parte. Sabe o que fazer amanhã, não é? - Cassie voltou a falar comigo enquanto estacionava o carro alugado na vaga do pequeno hotel em que passaríamos a noite.

- Sim, acho que sim.

- Ele vai te avaliar. Você tem que fazê-lo perceber que você vale a pena, Kate. Não gagueje e não desvie o olhar. - essas eram as suas instruções desde o primeiro dia. Eu já as tinha decorado, mas temia não me lembrar delas no momento que mais precisasse.

Quando entramos no quarto, liguei a TV e deixei no canal de notícias para me inteirar das novidades. Eles estavam falando sobre alguns protestos na cidade de Olympia, capital de Washington, para em seguida avisarem sobre um morador de rua que fora queimado vivo. Estremeci com a crueldade dos homens que atearam fogo em outro ser humano. O noticiário continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cassie pegou alguns livros e sentou-se na cama.

- Vai estudar? - perguntei.

- Sim.

- Estamos em recesso Natalino. - ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei, mas isso não significa que eu posso vadiar durante esses dias. - ela riu. - Não vai me matar. Hey, uma ajudinha é bem vinda: como um jornalista poderia se referir à esmola?

Voltei minha atenção para a televisão e agora era uma jovem jornalista que estava dando informações sobre uma bomba que explodira e matara uma dúzia de civis, além de dois soldados americanos. Ela estava andando entre destroços e corpos empilhados. Estremeci novamente.

- Imposto informal da injustiça social? - tentei sem desgrudar os olhos daquela cena.

- Isso. Obrigada.

Continuamos assim por mais alguns minutos até que eu quebrei o silêncio novamente.

- Se tudo der certo, eu vou mudar de curso. Não quero ser portadora de notícias ruins. - falei. - Parece que isso é tudo o que o noticiário tem a nos oferecer.

Em um minuto, Cassie estava ao meu lado de olhos arregalados.

- Mas você leva jeito! Tem notas altas!

- Já disse que não quero ser o abutre que carrega más notícias.

- Você não prestou atenção ao que o professor Julius nos disse na primeira semana de aulas? Não existe notícia boa ou ruim. Existe a notícia. - ela disse. - Cabe às pessoas classificá-las como tal.

Ri com ironia. A notícia de bombas explodindo no Oriente era _apenas_ uma notícia?

- Não importa, não era isso que eu queria para mim.

- E o que é que você quer?

- Ainda não sei, mas tenho certeza de que não é isso... Nem que eu tenha que pular de galho em galho, de curso em curso... Eu vou descobrir qual é a minha vocação.

- Vamos por partes. - ela fez um bico engraçado.

Meu coração estava acelerado e eu me perguntava se ele não iria pifar caso continuasse nesse ritmo alucinante. Aposto que se alguém olhasse minha garganta com atenção, poderia ver o órgão palpitando loucamente ali. O suor frio abria uma trilha bem em cima da linha da minha coluna e toda vez que uma gota descia até a minha cintura, todo o meu corpo retesava e se arrepiava.

Isso não estava me fazendo bem nenhum.

- A senhorita está bem? Parece pálida. - o homem baixinho e de bigode de vassoura me olhou com atenção. - Aceita um copo de água?

Assenti e continuei em silêncio, sem confiar na minha voz. O homem de baixa estatura me dava muito mais medo do que o careca de dois metros de altura que estava sentado sem se mexer um único centímetro. Digo isso porque ele sequer se moveu desde que eu entrei naquela sala larga, acarpetada e mobiliada com móveis de madeira cara e lustrosa.

- Então... - ele pigarreou quando eu terminei a água. - Vamos direto ao ponto, Okay? Aceitei me encontrar com a senhorita em pleno recesso Natalino porque minha sobrinha é incrivelmente persuasiva. Ela me disse que a senhorita é uma aluna ímpar e que eu não me arrependeria de tê-la conosco. Acredito em Cassie, uma vez que nunca a vi elogiar ninguém; ela é extremamente crítica. Isso é um grande ponto a seu favor.

Minha cabeça girava com tanta informação. Ele era o tio de Cassie? Por que ela não se incomodou em me dizer pelo menos isso?

- Ao mesmo tempo que é um ponto a seu favor, ele não significa absolutamente nada se eu não aprová-la. - ele esmagou minha esperança como se fosse um inseto. - Então me diga porque você merece estudar na minha Universidade.

Eu não sei de onde veio, mas eu fui incapaz de reprimir a onda de sinceridade que se apossou de mim. Contei a ele absolutamente tudo. Depois, claro, fiquei pálida quando a realidade me atingiu: eu tinha gaguejado e explicado apenas meus motivos pessoais. Eu tinha acabado com qualquer suposta chance de estudar ali.

- Você... - ele começou, mas eu o impedi de falar.

- Bem, eu vou estar perto dos meus parentes e amigos. Sei que o senhor pensa que eu vou me distrair dos meus estudos por causa disso, mas pode ter a certeza absoluta de que isso nunca irá acontecer. - _por favor, não gagueje agora, depende só de você. - _Eu vou ser uma das suas melhores alunas, conte com isso. Minhas notas serão sempre impecáveis e disso eu não tenho dúvida nenhuma.

Ele me olhou com interesse.

- Mas eu tenho mais uma coisa a pedir. Eu quero mudar de curso.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Eu achava que era o meu dever relatar toda a injustiça cometida contra as pessoas boas. - respondi. - Depois da morte do meu pai, eu queria arcar com isso como uma forma de me redimir, mas esses quatro meses só me fizeram ver que eu estava encarando tudo com uma perspectiva limitada.

Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de quando descobri que era perigoso demais ser uma policial para prender os "vilões" - os desenhos faziam parecer ser tão fácil! -, então decidi ser uma daquelas detetives de laboratório que trabalham apenas com as evidências e nunca se envolvem diretamente com os caras maus, mas também entendi que aquilo não era para mim. Até que me ocorreu ser jornalista e expor ao mundo todo o lixo que tem por aí, só que eu não estaria mudando nada de verdade, apenas mostrando para as pessoas normais o que poderia acontecer com elas em qualquer instante de suas vidas. Eu precisava de algo melhor que isso. Algo mais efetivo.

- E o que a senhorita deseja cursar?

- Psicologia. Quero trabalhar com crianças. - agora sim eu estava convicta do que dizia. - Não adianta tentar corrigir os adultos, as chances de eles mudarem são realmente mínimas. Mas eu finalmete entendi que, se eu quero ajudar mudar a sociedade, eu tenho que partir de uma criança. Construir um caráter sólido, é disso que estou falando. Dessa maneira, meu trabalho refletirá na sociedade e alguma coisa boa irá sair e eu... Bom, eu vou estar finalmente orgulhosa de mim mesma. Só estou aqui em busca de consertar um erro bem grave; eu sacrifiquei algo importante para mim quando tentei seguir esse sonho.

O homem congelado pareceu ganhar vida e sorriu para o Sr. Pennington.

- Ela parece estar certa disso. Eu gostei dela.

O Sr. Pennington alisou o bigode e andou pela sala.

- Se a senhorita passar na prova, será uma honra ter uma mente como a sua na minha Universidade.

_**Irmãzinha, não se preocupe com nada hoje  
__Sinta o calor do sol_

Eu saí flutuando nas nuvens. Comecei a relatar para Cassie como tinha sido meu encontro com seu tio e a fulminei com os olhos, esperando que ela se explicasse sobre o parentesco. Ela rapidamente mudou de assunto e gritou bem alto que a primeira parte do plano estava concluída. Dizia ela que eu já tinha passado na prova, a parte mais fácil de tudo.

_Irmãzinha,  
__Sei que não está tudo bem  
__Mas você é como mel em minha língua_

Era agora que o verdadeiro problema começava. A segunda parte.

_Re_conquistar Robert.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Dezembro, 23.

Quando Nathan apareceu na porta de casa, eu já tinha entornado um total de três doses de vodka, um pouco do Brandy mais caro e duas taças e meia de vinho. Meu pai tinha uma prateleira com as melhores bebidas, muito embora eu tenha encontrado um whisky batizado lá no meio.

Entrei no carro e ele reclamou do meu hálito. Fechei a mão em concha e respirei o álcool no hálito. Credo, Nathan tinha razão.

- Dane-se. - resmunguei. O Jack¹ estava bem apetitoso.

¹_ Jack Daniel's, whisky._

Por incrível que pareça, Forks tinha aberto uma espécie de casa noturna bem "comportada". Na verdade era uma imitação de uma boate de sucesso em Port Angeles, mas ali em Forks eles não vendiam bebidas e nem iam até altas horas, infelizmente. A fila era tão grande - note o sarcasmo -, que demoramos longos cinco minutos para nos encontrarmos dentro daquela imitação barata.

Para os Forkianos filhos de pais mais rigorosos, aquilo ali era o mais próximo de Paraíso Pervertido que eles podiam ter, então agiam como se estivessem em um clube noturno digno daquelas danças sincronizadas e toda a cafonice imaginável. Sentei no bar e olhei para ver se tinha uma garçonete bonita, pelo menos. O barman que veio me atender não era o meu tipo, então logo o dispensei. Procurei por Nathan e meus olhos bateram em um longo cabelo castanho claro e um corpo bem esculpido.

Não, por favor, não me diga que é ela.

Kate virou para mim e me deu um sorriso sedutor. Sua maquiagem era pesada, mas não deixava de mexer comigo. Como eu podia esquecer dos efeitos ridículos que ela causava em mim? Apesar de ter o equilibrio um pouco afetado pelas doses de bebida, caminhei com facilidade até ela; meus olhos arregalados como pratos.

Sem conseguir raciocinar, eu a puxei para mim. Sim, eu sei que devia rejeitá-la, fingir que ela não existia ou dizer que eu estava magoado por ter sido esquecido por uma porrada de meses, mas... eu não conseguia. Tudo se resumia à ela nos meus braços de novo. Kate passou os braços em torno do meu pescoço e juntou nossos corpos de cima à baixo.

- Hey. - sua voz estava estranha, mas não liguei.

- Me beija. - foi tudo o que eu pude dizer antes de eu mesmo agarrá-la.

_Verdadeiro amor nunca pode ser alugado  
Mas somente o verdadeiro amor pode manter a beleza inocente_

Espera aí! Aquilo estava estranho ou eu tinha bebido demais. Tá legal, eu sabia que tinha exagerado na bebida, mas o beijo não era o mesmo que eu me lembrava; eu não sentia aquele formigamento nem a corrente elétrica, até a forma de ela me tocar estava estranha. Afastei aqueles lábios esquisitos de mim e esfreguei os olhos.

Deus, não era ela.

Eu nunca tinha visto aquela garota, mas não era Kate. Nem olhos verdes a garota tinha.

- O que houve? - sua voz estranha perguntou.

Uau. Exagerei na bebida.

- Desculpe, foi um... - um engano? Eu deveria dizer à ela que apenas a confundi com a minha namorada? Quero dizer: ex-namorada. - Eu... eu preciso ir.

_Eu nunca poderia arriscar de perder um amor para encontrar romance  
Nunca poderia arriscar porque nunca poderia entender  
A misteriosa distância entre um homem e uma mulher_

Voltei correndo para o bar e olhei em volta atônito, esperando encontrar com Nathan. Onde aquele grande idiota tinha se metido? Puxei uma garrafinha de licor do bolso e virei garganta abaixo, rezando para que nenhum segurança me visse.

* * *

**{N_POV}**

Aquele babaca ia me dar trabalho essa noite.

Eu odiava ter que admitir, mas detestava Kate por tê-lo deixado daquela maneira e detestava a reação de Robert. Não era saudável.

- Feche a boca, não suporto esse cheiro de álcool em você. - era verdade, eu nunca tinha visto Robert usando a bebida como via de escape. Carl e eu estávamos preocupados desde o dia em que Kate fora embora.

- Dane-se.

Quando eles começaram a sair juntos, Kate foi como uma erva milagrosa. Ele tinha parado de beber, nunca mais tinha tocado nos cigarros do Stephen e nem palavrões mais se ouvia. E agora eu tinha medo do que ele se tornaria. Cadê a porra da erva quando mais precisamos?

Quando entramos no Midnight, Robert sentou no bar. Achei que seria seguro deixá-lo ali por alguns minutos para fazer uma ligação. Me tranquei no banheiro e Carl atendeu no quinto toque.

- _O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?_

_-_ Ele está bêbado. - suspirei. Nós três não éramos amigos há muito tempo, mas desde que começamos a andar juntos, era como se fôssemos irmãos.

- _Eu sabia que ia dar merda sair com ele desse jeito. Devia tê-lo amarrado no pé da mesa._

_- _Devia ter você aqui para isso. Onde você está?

- _Meggie está sozinha em casa. Não posso deixar ela._

_-_ Traga-a até aqui. - assim que sugeri, me arrependi. Carl era o primo coruja mais chato do planeta.

- _Em uma boate? Ela só tem dezesseis anos... Aliás, nem se tivesse trinta eu ia deixar!_

_-_ Então não reclama que eu não estou controlando ele direito. - resmunguei. - Deixa eu usar o banheiro e voltar logo para aquele doido antes que ele faça alguma idiotice.

Quando saí do banheiro, percebi que ele me procurava entre a multidão.

- Vamos embora, Brodie. - ele estava quase implorando. - Por favor.

Uma garota se aproximou de nós e olhou para ele como se quisesse devorá-lo, no mau sentido da coisa.

- Desculpe. - Robert pediu olhando para ela.

- Acha que eu tenho cara de presa fácil? - ela retorquiu. - Suma da minha frente, idiota.

E foi o que fizemos. Praticamente saímos correndo da garota e da amiga dela. Já fora do Midnight, ainda nem era oito horas da noite!, paramos para respirar e ele me contou que estava tão alto, que vira Kate naquela garota e a beijara somente por isso. O problema era que a perseguidora lunática tinha nos seguido e escutou toda a explicação do bobo apaixonado que era meu amigo.

Claro que ela não gostou nem um pouco e disse algo sobre provar a ele que ela era melhor que qualquer outra garota. "Provar como?", vocês me perguntam. Eu digo: ela o agarrou no meio da calçada e o empurrou contra a parede do clube. A surpresa de Robert foi tanta, que ele sequer protestou.

Pobre homem.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Logo depois da entrevista com o Sr. Pennington, nós duas caímos na estrada que nos levava à Forks. Durante as três horas de viagem, eu fiquei em absoluto silêncio, apenas ouvindo a música baixinha. Era a quinta vez que eu repetia _How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb _e Cassie já devia estar injuriada com a oitava vez que eu colocava _A man and a woman _para tocar. Era uma das músicas preferidas da banda favorita de Robert, eu tinha que dizer mais?

- É uma música bonita, mas dá para parar de repetí-la?

- Só mais uma vez, por favor. - fiz minha melhor carinha e ela cedeu.

Logo, a potente e clara voz do Bono enchia nossos ouvidos e eu voltava a escorar a testa contra a janela gelada.

_Você pode correr do amor e se for realmente amor, ele o encontrará  
Vai agarrá-lo pelo calcanhar  
Mas você não pode ser indiferente ao amor  
A única dor é não sentir nada_

Fechei os olhos e suspirei pela milésima vez. Me sentia como o Burro, do Shrek, querendo perguntar a cada segundo se já tínhamos chegado. Aquela estrada nunca me parecera tão longa como agora.

- Uau. Como você conseguiu morar nesse lugar por tanto tempo? - Cassie riu. - Acho que eu teria enlouquecido.

Ela nascera em Denver, a maior cidade do Colorado. Lá era o oposto de Forks: relativamente quente o ano todo, grande e com toda a agitação de cidade grande que o meu buraco verde e úmido não tinha. Por outro lado, eu tinha nascido em Washington DC. e não conseguia me imaginar morando lá novamente - eu malditamente aprendera a gostar de Forks.

Paramos em frente à modesta casa da minha mãe. Tecnicamente, eu ainda morava ali, mas não conseguia classificá-la como minha. Eu tinha passado longos meses fora e me sentia como uma mera visitante ou uma intrusa. Toquei a campainha, mas não ouvi os latidos fortes do meu labrador, nem os impropérios de John ou minha mãe gritando que já estaria abrindo a porta. Onde estava todo mundo?

- Kate?

Virei e encontrei com o senhor Faust, o homem que tinha colocado o cachorro para correr atrás de Robert quando o garoto entupiu sua casa com papel higiênico.

- Oi. Sabe onde está todo mundo?

- Você não deveria chegar apenas amanhã à tarde? - ele ignorou minha pergunta.

- Sim, mas eu decidi fazer uma surpresa. - sorri sem graça. Por que diabos eu tinha deixado minha cópia da chave para trás?

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e alisou a barba.

- Jonathan não mora mais aí. - conforme ele ia me explicando que meu _irmãozinho _estava morando sozinho com sua própria família, eu senti os olhos lacrimejarem; eu nem estava perto para presenciar essa mudança. - Sua mãe decidiu ficar até mais tarde no trabalho para que ela e o Sr. Black conseguissem tirar o dia inteiro de folga amanhã, véspera de Natal.

- Onde está Barry? Ela o deixou com você? - era bem comum mamãe deixá-lo com o Sr. Faust ou a Sra. Jenks.

- Não, o menino Black veio buscá-lo essa manhã, como tem feito desde que você foi estudar fora. O cachorro se sentia muito solitário, então o pirralho vinha pegá-lo para andar com ele no parque ou apenas passar o dia na mansão dos Cullen.

Outra notícia que me atingiu como uma bomba. Ele nunca tinha estado longe.

- Obrigada, sr. Faust.

Voltei para o carro e expliquei para Cassie o motivo das lágrimas. Para aliviar o clima um pouco, ela pediu que eu a guiasse pela cidade. Mesmo estando frio demais para o meu gosto, insisti em bancar a guia apenas se fôssemos caminhar - não era como se Forks fosse grande o bastante para impossibilitar a caminhada.

- Vocês não vão a um hipermercado ou coisa assim? - ela perguntou chocada.

- Tem a Thriftway. - dei de ombros enquanto apontava para o estabelecimento de tamanho médio. - Esse é nosso hipermercado, serve?

- Deus, não. - ela riu e depois olhou um cartaz. - Olha, tem uma espécie de boate aqui perto.

Boate? Em Forks? Era brincadeira?

- Vamos lá? - seus olhos brilharam e a boca se abriu num largo sorriso, mostrando todo o seu aparelho colorido.

- Você nem sabe dançar. - rolei os olhos. - Nerds Padawans só sabem estudar e discutir o profundo significado da vida e a dimensão do Universo.

- Tem noção do quanto você é chata? - ela perguntou com outro sorriso e me abraçou apertado. - Se você não for comigo, eu vou começar um monólogo sobre a Liberdade de Expressão ou a Liberdade de Imprensa, um tema que vou abordar no meu próximo trabalho da professora Kane. E então? O que você prefere?

- A forca. - resmunguei baixinho.

Ver mamãe novamente foi estranho. Era como se estivéssemos separadas por longos anos. A totalidade da saudade não tinha me atingido até então, acho que porque eu estava com a mente focada apenas na saudade que Robert causava em mim, que não tinha me dado tempo de sentir aquele vazio que minha mãe me causara. Nós choramos, rimos, nos abraçamos e pulamos ao mesmo tempo. Era tão reconfortante ouvir seus gritinhos eufóricos e perceber aquela alegria quase tangível; parecia que ela ia pular a qualquer instante e alcançar o teto com as pontas dos dedos.

De algum modo - e com muita persistência -, consegui convencer Cassie de que eu estava me sentindo exausta da viagem e não estava muito bem. Ela decidiu ir sozinha até o tal Midnight, mas pediu que eu a deixasse na porta, uma vez que estava muito frio para andar no vento noturno. Concordei com isso, mesmo reclamando.

Ao parar em frente ao estabelecimento bem comportado, desci para abrir a porta de Cassie. Por algum motivo, a porcaria da porta só abria pelo lado de fora. Avisei que iria buscá-la às nove.

- Ficou doida? - ela protestou. - Faltam apenas dez minutos para as oito horas. Se vier me buscar em apenas uma hora eu não vou aproveitar nada!

- Mas você vai ficar sozinha aí dentro por quanto tempo?

- Eu tenho uma grande capacidade para iniciar uma conversa com espécimes do sexo oposto. - ela acionou seu 'modo nerd' ao falar. - Não vou ficar sozinha por muito tempo, minha cara.

Que seja. Eu não estava mais ouvindo nada do que ela dizia porque meu foco estava preso em uma cena surreal e tão dolorosa como milhares de agulhas ferroando meu corpo inteiro. Por favor, alguém me diga que aquilo é fruto da minha mente que me auto impunha torturas nos momentos menos propícios.

- Kate...? - Cassie agitou os braços na frente dos meus olhos. - Kate!

Esse grito chamou a atenção do rapaz alto que também observava a cena. Só quando ele virou de olhos arregalados que eu reconheci Nathan.

O casalzinho que estava armando a maior cena em frente a clube se soltou. As bocas vermelhas e inchadas pelos beijos. Robert tirou as mãos que estavam dentro dos bolsos do casaco - por que elas não estavam em torno da vadia que ele estava beijando?

- Kate, aquele é...? - a pergunta da minha amiga morreu na garganta quando os olhos verdes de Robert encontraram os meus.

Ele virou para Nathan como se nem tivesse me visto.

- Vamos embora, eu já estou vendo tudo duplicado. - sua voz parecia um pouco mais arrastada. Meu choque era tanto que eu sequer conseguia me mover ou sequer chorar para expulsar a dor no peito. - Estou te falando, cara, estou vendo ela de novo bem ali.

Ele apontou na minha direção e Nathan corria os olhos entre o amigo e eu, sem saber o que dizer.

- Acho... Acho que é porque ela _está_ bem ali.

- Não. - ele teimou como uma criança pirracenta. - É só mais uma louca. Não quero chegar perto dela.

Eu não estava entendendo porcaria nenhuma, mas ouvir ele se referir a mim como "só mais uma", fez com que a raiva e o ciúme queimassem e se alastrassem pelo meu corpo, me impulsionado em frente. Bati com os punhos fechados no meio do peito dele, que cambaleou para trás, mas não impediu os murros que eu desferia. Eu chorava e o esmurrava, excomungando até a vigésima geração daquele bastardo.

- Como você ousa...? - rosnei, acertando-lhe mais um murro, quase o imprensando na mesma parede em que ele esteve aos beijos com a menina. - Você aparece no meu campus e me faz acreditar que eu era importante para você e...

- Ei, pare de me bater! - ele agarrou meus pulsos e me fulminou com o olhar escurecido pela raiva. - Como eu ouso? Como _você _ousa vir tirar satisfações depois de tantos meses? _Você _me largou nesse maldito lugar esquecido por Deus! _Você _tomou uma decisão por nós dois! _Você _não me deu uma chance de pensar em uma saída para os problemas... _Você _não quis cogitar outra possibilidade! _Você _foi embora e não olhou para trás, _você _não se deu o trabalho de dizer que estava deixando o trouxa aqui para sofrer de amor por uma pessoa em que ele tinha aprendido a depositar toda a porra da confiança que lhe restara!

Atada pelos pulsos, tudo o que eu fazia era chorar enquanto cada palavra parecia ser chicoteada contra o meu rosto. Sua fúria era fundamentada; ele tinha toda a razão de dizer tudo aquilo, mas a amargura na voz era como um soco na boca do meu estômago. Agora ele tremia e apertava meus pulsos com tanto ódio que eu comecei a ficar assustada. Sua voz se tornou um sussurro, mas não deixou de ser menos frígida ou assustadora.

- Faça um favor a nós dois e nunca mais me dirija a palavra, pode ser? - seu rosto se abaixou na altura do meu e eu vi que doía nele dizer isso. - Eu tentei, Wellington, eu juro que tentei te esperar, mas eu não posso continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu. Eu sei que era o seu sonho, mas você podia ter tido um pouco mais de consideração e ter me avisado... Nós poderíamos ter arrumado uma solução. Eu confiei à você toda a vida da minha família, todos os meus segredos. Eu sempre fui transparente com você... Pela primeira vez eu deixei que alguém me conhecesse sem a droga da armadura e esse alguém me decepcionou. _Sinto muito, não posso mais com isso._

Dizendo isso, ele me soltou, mas não se moveu. Continuamos ali, com o peito dele muito próximo do meu rosto. Apesar do claro cheiro do álcool, eu ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro da colônia típica que exalava dele.

Pelos céus, como eu pude me afastar dele?

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Por que, meu Deus? Por que ela teve que aparecer justo no meu maior momento de fraqueza?

Eu não tinha correspondido o beijo da maluca que não era a Kate, nem sequer senti o gosto daquilo. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como meus pais ficariam se descobrissem que eu tinha bebido além da conta e se eu ficaria sem meu carro como castigo. Será que minha mãe me trancaria numa biblioteca novamente?

- Vamos embora, eu já estou vendo tudo duplicado. Estou te falando, cara, estou vendo ela de novo bem ali. - de fato, eu via uma Cassie e uma Kate com olhos arregalados e expressões de choque. O que a Padawan estava fazendo nos meus delírios?

- Acho... Acho que é porque ela _está_ bem ali. - Nathan, meu amigo, não me diga que você também excedeu sua cota de álcool. Alguém tem que dirigir. Irresponsável.

- Não. É só mais uma louca. Não quero chegar perto dela.

Nisso eu estava certo, ela era louca. Fui empurrado para trás quando ela se jogou com toda a força contra mim e senti seus socos no tórax. Mas aquele cheiro, aquela voz e aquele discurso raivoso não me enganaram mais.

Espera aí. Agora era minha culpa? Nem pense nisso, baby.

Carl sempre me dizia que eu era um dos poucos que ele "gostava" de ver bêbado. Ele dizia que eu era cem por cento sincero, mesmo que para isso eu acabasse sendo um ogro. E agora eu concordo com ele, pois eu disse coisas que jurei guardar para mim mesmo caso um dia ela voltasse para mim - afinal de contas, passado é passado, não é? Mas no calor da discussão, eu vomitei toda a injúria, mágoa, infelicidade e rancor que ficara em mim. Sabia que estava apertando seus pulsos com mais firmeza que o necessário, mas a parte doentia em mim buscava esse mísero contato para contradizer meu pedido de nunca mais vê-la.

Quando a soltei, ficamos ali parados. Sua cabeça a poucos centímetros de se encaixar no vão entre o meu queixo e o meu peito - o lugar onde ela costumava se encaixar quando nos abraçávamos. Peguei uma mecha de cabelo que estava apoiada em seu ombro e brinquei com ela, escorregando-a entre os meus dedos. _Por que não consigo manter minhas mãos longe dela? Saco._

_E você é a única, não há mais ninguém  
Você faz com que eu queira me perder  
Na distância misteriosa entre um homem e uma mulher _

Aquela distância em que nos encontrávamos estava me matando, figurativamente falando. A respiração errática de Kate batia contra o meu corpo e me fazia arrepiar, apesar do enorme casaco que eu vestia. _Por favor, vá embora. Você não tem que me ver nesse estado vergonhoso... Vá, mas volte._

_E pensei "aquela é a pessoa certa para mim"  
__Mas ela já era minha..._ Você_ já era minha_

_-_ Olha para mim. - ela disse com uma firmeza fingida.

Ao abaixar meu olhar para o dela, eu soube que estava irremediavelmente perdido. Notei as grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco para não tocar nelas.

- Quando eu te dei as costas no aeroporto... Eu abri mão de uma das coisas mais importantes para mim. - sua voz embargada me acertou em cheio. - Foi a pior burrada que eu já cometi; pior até do que pedir o algodão doce para o meu pai... Eu, e-eu não posso abrir mão nova-novamente.

_Irmãzinha,  
Eu tenho dormido nas ruas novamente como um cão perdido  
Tenho tentado me sentir completo novamente  
Mas você se foi, assim como Deus_

Sim, mas eu a deixaria insistir em nós? Eu conseguiria me deixar levar e pularia de cabeça nesse turbilhão confuso novamente? Ela cumpriria aquele raio de promessa?

_A alma precisa da beleza para uma alma gêmea  
Quando a alma quer... a alma espera_

Só Deus sabia o quanto eu era masoquista. Eu me renderia a qualquer instante e, se ela continuasse ali, tão próxima de mim, eu não conseguiria me conter. Se ela estava ali novamente, eu precisava dar-lhe motivos para ficar; era egoísta o bastante para não me preocupar mais com seus sonhos. Se eu a tinha mais uma vez, não a deixaria escapar com tanta facilidade.

- Boa noite, Kate. - beijei sua testa e me obriguei a parar por aí.

Como um mantra, eu repeti para mim mesmo "preciso me afastar para pensar normalmente" e "preciso de uma boa noite de sono". Era a única forma de mover meu corpo para longe dela.

_Para o amor e a fé, o sexo e o medo  
E todas as coisas que nos mantêm aqui  
Na misteriosa distância entre um homem e uma mulher_

Não demorou muito e eu senti pequenos braços envolverem minha cintura num aperto forte. Kate esmagou seu corpo contra as minhas costas e soltou um soluço. Não, eu não podia ficar para vê-la chorar, uma vez que apenas umas lágrimas já faziam minhas resoluções de me manter afastado se dissolverem no ácido que revirava no meu estômago.

_Como posso me magoar se estou te abraçando?_

* * *

***** De acordo com o Censo Norte Americano no ano de 2010. A região metropolitana de Seattle tem mais de 4 milhões de habitantes.

**** **A Man and a Woman - U2 (CD: How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb)

_**Uau. Eu amo essa música do U2 e fiquei desde o começo da fic tentando encaixá-la **_\õ/

_**PARTE I - COMPLETA.**_

_**~ Primeiro:**_** 400 reviews? ****Sério? Ai, que lindo (vou chorar, verdade lol). Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre, vocês são lindas.**

**_~ Segundo: Cortei o capítulo em duas partes para não ficar nem muito grande e nem muito confuso, então a segunda parte vem depois de amanhã, atualizem a fic depois das 20h que o capítulo vai estar upado._**

**_~ Terceiro (eu sei que falo bagarai, me perdoem): Acabou o dramalhão mexicano! Êêê! _**(:

**_Beijos e até quarta-feira!_ **;*


	49. Entre um Homem e uma Mulher Parte II

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

******-** Preparem as doses de insulina a partir de agora! Boa leitura e obrigada por todas as reviews *-*

**Entre um Homem e uma Mulher**

**(Parte II)**

* * *

_Como posso me magoar se estou te abraçando?_

_._

_**Os sonhos vêm e os sonhos vão, e o resto é imperfeito.**_

**(Renato Russo)**

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Dezembro, 24. Véspera de Natal.

Tarde demais? Não. Ou sim? Será?

Peguei a aliança de namoro que tinha deixado debaixo do travesseiro e a coloquei no dedo outra vez. O anel era meu, não tinha por que não usá-lo.

- Durma, pelo amor de Deus. - resmungou Cassie quando virou pela enésima vez e me pegou encarando o teto. - Vai amanhecer e nós vamos ficar com olheiras enormes.

- Não consigo. - respondi pela enésima vez, já entediada. - O que ele está fazendo agora?

- Se não estiver dormindo como qualquer pessoa normal, está agachado em frente à privada lamentando ter agido como um inconsequente.

Quando Robert se soltou da prisão que eu armara com meus braços, eu achei que tudo estava acabado. _Ainda mais _acabado. Mas Nathan me olhou e sorriu como se tudo estivesse na mais perfeita ordem ou caminhando para isso. Era estranho dizer isso, mas ele acendeu minha esperança com esse simples gesto.

Quando o sol nasceu, por trás das grossas nuvens carregadas de chuva, eu desisti de tentar pregar o olho e fui sentar na varanda da frente. Naquele ano não estava nevando, o que só podia ser um milagre. Era véspera de Natal, mas eu não me sentia no clima de comemoração ou com espírito para ajudar minha mãe com a ceia, como fazia todos os anos desde que tenho memória.

Passei a manhã toda esperando que Robert viesse, mas esperei à toa. Ele não apareceu.

- Eu vou naquele mini-mercado para comprar o creme de leite e o creme de sopa de cebola que sua mãe esqueceu, quer ir comigo? - Cassie apareceu na varanda.

- Quero. - suspirei desolada. - Me faz um favor?

- Depende.

- Como assim "depende"? - ergui a sobrancelha.

- Vai que você pede para voltar embora para o Colorado. - ela deu de ombros. - Gostei da sua mãe e quero ficar mais um pouco.

Aquela garota não era normal. Como se eu quisesse sair de Forks outra vez.

Pedi que ela fosse em direção à estrada um-dez e, quando o asfalto acabou, eu desci do carro. Cassie não achou uma boa ideia que eu quisesse me embrenhar no mato sozinha, mas eu garanti que seguiria a trilha e que se não voltasse até o fim do dia, ela podia mandar meu irmão me buscar. Isso pareceu tranquilizá-la e esperei o carro sumir na estrada, ignorei a trilha e caminhei entre as árvores altas. No começo achei que seria difícil encontrar aquele caminho depois de tanto tempo, mas não foi; eu me lembrava de todos os detalhes.

A temperatura não era das melhores para uma caminhada, mas eu continuei em frente ignorando as baforadas de fumaça que saía da boca ao respirar.

Quando cheguei onde queria, pisquei atordoada. Oh, claro, estávamos em pleno Inverno. Óbvio que as flores já teriam morrido, dando a impressão de que todo o resto morrera junto. A grama estava queimada pelas geadas constantes, mas o lugar ainda tinha seu encanto - tanto pelas lembranças quanto pela própria clareira.

Pensei em me sentar no chão, mas não queria congelar minhas partes baixas, então tentei me fazer confortável em cima de um toco de árvore no canto extremo da clareira. Fechei os olhos e voltei a me lembrar das flores coloridas, da grama verdinha, do brilho amarelado do sol, da sensação de paz... Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei relembrando do único dia em que eu estivera aqui, no comecinho do Outono, mas ao abrir os olhos eu o vi.

_*E lá estava você com o coração aberto; portas abertas_

Robert estava parado do outro lado da clareira olhando o céu quase escuro. Ele deu uns passos para dentro da clareira e aparentemente não me notou aqui no cantinho e, diferente de mim, ele caiu sentado no chão e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, tirando o gorro azul escuro antes. Só agora eu notara que seu cabelo estava maior e muito mais parecido com o de Edward Cullen, só que negros. Aquilo lhe dava aparência de um professor maluco, mas eu gostava.

_Mas eu posso ver quando as luzes começam a desvanecer_

Seus ombros sacudiram e percebi que ele devia estar... chorando? Droga, a culpa era minha, é claro.

_O dia acabou e seu sorriso desapareceu_

Levantei do meu lugar e enquanto tentava andar silenciosamente até ele, pisei em um galho e Robert levantou a cabeça para ver de onde vinha o barulho. Seus olhos se arregalaram e pude notar que estavam vermelhos - culpa da ressaca ou do choro? -, mas sem lágrimas.

_Deixe-me te levantar_

- Ah, você já estava aqui... - sua voz era baixa.

Assenti, engolindo em seco.

- Não vou te atrapalhar. - ele disse já se levantando e eu quase entrei em choque.

- Está tudo bem, eu vou embora. - _não acredito que eu disse isso; eu queria ficar aqui... com ele. _- Afinal de contas, o lugar é seu.

Comecei a caminhar para fora da clareira e, ao passar por ele, sentia como se braços invisíveis me puxassem em sua direção. Resisti ao impulso de tocá-lo, mas Robert aparentemente não conseguiu fazer o mesmo, pois sua mão enluvada voou em direção ao meu ombro.

- O que foi? – perguntei com aquele último fiozinho de esperança prestes a se romper.

- Acho... Acho que podemos dividir o lugar. – o canto da boca ameaçou subir num sorriso, mas ele se controlou.

_Deixe-me ser teu amor_

Parei e soltei um longo suspiro quando ele quebrou o contato entre nós. Dessa vez me sentei no chão perto dele e encarei as pedrinhas ao meu redor. Para não olhar para ele, comecei a brincar com elas, jogando-as do outro lado da clareira. O silêncio esmagador perdurou por longos minutos, mas nenhum dos dois teve coragem de quebrá-lo, até que se tornou insuportável para mim – estava na hora de aceitar que ele não ia voltar a falar comigo e ir embora daquele lugar de uma vez por todas.

- Aonde você vai? – ele se assustou quando eu levantei.

- Está tarde, preciso voltar para casa.

- Fica mais um pouco?

- Não posso. – chega, eu não ia ficar mais nem um minuto ali.

Será que eu o ouvi soltar um rosnado baixinho?

- Senta, Kate.

Ele nunca deixou de ser mandão. Eu odiava isso. A parte petulante em mim queria mostrar-lhe a língua, mas me limitei a continuar em pé. Se ele quisesse falar alguma coisa, que falasse agora.

- Sent...

- Não. – cortei.

Era assim que eu pretendia reconquistá-lo? Ótimo, eu sou ridícula. Qual era a novidade nisso?

- A gente precisa conversar uma hora ou outra. – ele controlou a ira na voz.

- O que mais você espera que eu diga? – perguntei ainda petulante. – Eu já disse que cometi uma grande estupidez ao tentar seguir aquele sonho, que no final das contas não passou de uma simples ilusão. Já disse que nunca quis ter te deixado e que nunca passou pela minha cabeça seguir em frente ou corresponder aos flertes nojentos do Kevin... Sim, eu sei que você deu um soco no garoto. – rolei os olhos quando Robert me encarou, fingindo surpresa. – Se tem uma coisa que a Padawan não consegue, é manter algo assim em segredo. E Kevin espalhou pelo campus inteiro que meu "namorado riquinho" tinha o pegado desprevenido e dito que eu era dele porque ele podia me comprar diamantes.

_Tudo o que eu quero é mantê-lo protegido do frio_

Aquela última parte saiu com uma dose de mágoa e irritação. Eu sabia que Robert jamais teria falado algo como aquilo, mas os boatos se espalharam rapidamente e as pessoas deixaram de dizer sobre o suposto cinto de castidade, se concentrando somente em me chamar de golpista.

- Eu nunca disse isso!

- E o que é que você disse? - eu estava curiosa, mas acredito ter parecido cética para ele.

- Eu disse... – ele engoliu em seco. – Disse que se ele te tocasse mais uma vez, eu ia... Merda, eu disse que você era _minha._

As borboletas imaginárias alçaram voo no meu estômago.

_Dar-lhe tudo o que seu coração mais precisa_

- Que bom que você sabe. – sussurrei baixinho, mas não tinha certeza se ele ouvira. – Então, está tudo esclarecido? Posso ir embora?

De repente, tudo o que eu mais queria era estar longe dali. Se ele dissesse que jamais iria confiar em mim novamente, eu ia quebrar. E não teria mais conserto.

- _Você acha_ que está tudo esclarecido? – ele rebateu com raiva e levantou, parando bem na minha frente. Seus olhos faiscavam.

- O que mais falta? – perguntei com a voz mínima. Nunca tinha visto ele com aquele humor tão explosivo.

- Falta eu te dar uns tapas, como você realmente merece. – apesar das palavras duras, ele sorriu. Dei um passo para trás. – Você não tem a mínima ideia de como eu fiquei melancólico quando você entrou naquela droga de avião. Agora eu estou puto. _Muito _puto com você.

- Eu...

- Você voltou para quê? Para trazer todo o maldito turbilhão de sentimentos em mim? – ele estava com raiva de novo. Meu Deus, ele sofria de transtorno bipolar? Como podia aparentar estar feliz num momento e furioso no outro? – E depois ainda pergunta se pode ir embora? NÃO! É claro que você não pode ir embora!

Fiquei em silêncio. Quer dizer, o que mais eu podia dizer depois desse berro? Aposto que os animais que estavam ali perto o ouviram.

- O que mais você quer que eu faça? – me senti na obrigação de quebrar aquele silêncio. Derrubei minha cabeça nas mãos e massageei minhas têmporas; maldita dor de cabeça. – Que eu me ajoelhe e implore para voltar com você? Maldição, eu faço isso!

_Posso te abraçar enquanto você cai no sono?_

Desde quando eu me humilhava daquele jeito? Eu estava desesperada, eu sei.

- Não. – naquele instante, sua voz estava doce novamente. Argh. – Eu só quero que você me responda uma única coisa: Você vai me deixar fazer _parte_ da sua vida?

O quê? Não deveria ser eu a perguntar aquilo? Droga, eu não estava entendendo mais nada e ele obviamente percebeu a confusão nos meus olhos.

- Você vai ser transparente comigo? O que eu quero dizer é que se você realmente quer tentar, é melhor que tente da forma certa. – ele se atropelou nas palavras. – Você me transformou num maldito cachorrinho dócil. Mas eu _não_ vou me jogar de cabeça sem ter a certeza de que vamos fazer isso como adultos, que conversam e tentam arrumar uma solução juntos. Não quero que você vire daqui alguns meses ou alguns anos e diga que tem a porcaria de um sonho e que vai me largar, sem me dar uma chance de pensar ou sem me dar a possibilidade de ir com você. Se vamos tentar fazer dar certo, é bom que você tenha em mente que vamos fazer _juntos. _Não se trata apenas de você. Pare de ser egoísta e tente não tomar decisões sobre mim sozinha. – ele deu um sorriso amargo e sem humor nenhum. – Você alguma vez parou para pensar que ficar com você poderia ser o meu sonho e que, naquele momento, você o arruinou?

Ele estava certo, eu só olhara para o meu próprio umbigo. As lágrimas idiotas já estavam rolando pelo meu rosto quando ele se aproximou de mim.

- Me perdoa? - implorei baixinho, sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo. - Por favor, me diz que eu não voltei tarde demais.

- Sua bobinha. - ele riu e fez carinho nos meus cabelos, como eu me lembrava perfeitamente. - Nem se você demorasse vinte anos, jamais seria tarde demais.

_Quando o mundo estiver se fechando e você não puder mais respirar  
Posso te amar?_

Essa confissão só trouxe ainda mais lágrimas.

- Mas... A garota de ontem...

- Me lembre de nunca mais beber na minha vida. - ele falou com desgosto. - Eu podia jurar que tinha visto você nela.

Nós continuamos naquele abraço gostoso e eu até esqueci que estava quase totalmente escuro e que, provavelmente, Jonathan estava me procurando na trilha. Eu já podia imaginar Cassie arrancando os cabelos junto com minha mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria soltar daquele abraço.

- Promete que não vai mais embora? - Robert murmurou contra a minha testa; sua voz era infantil e insegura, nenhum resquício do barril de pólvora de mais cedo.

Contei-lhe sobre a prova que eu faria em Seattle, achando que ele ia sorrir e dizer que estava feliz, mas tudo o que ele fez foi suspirar de alívio e me dar o beijo mais intenso que eu já experimentara. Extravasamos a raiva, a saudade, a mágoa e por fim, o perdão.

- Onde você vai passar essa véspera de Natal? - perguntei e depois me senti muito tola. Claro que ele passaria com os pais em casa.

- Até ontem eu pretendia estar inconsciente na noite de hoje. - ele pareceu envergonhado. - É que eu me lembrava de você ter dito que era uma das suas comemorações preferidas e que você sempre usava uma roupa toda verde para "reforçar" a esperança, a perseverança, mesmo tendo ficado um Natal sem essa tradição pessoal.

Eu tive que rir. Aquela era a mais pura verdade. O ano em que eu me recusei a usar verde foi quando um coleguinha de escola pelo qual eu tinha uma leve paixonite disse-me que eu ficaria parecendo a mulher do Grinch.

- E se nossas famílias se juntassem? - sugeri. Na certa ele ia recusar para não ter que ficar perto de John, mas para minha surpresa, ele sorriu.

- Posso convencer meus pais. Só que eu nem comprei um presente para você...

- Esqueça. Você me perdoou, está de bom tamanho para esse e todos os outros anos. Eu é que não te...

- Esqueça. - ele imitou meu tom enquanto eu tirava as luvas para sacudir a sujeira das pedras, revelando a aliança. - Você está usando o meu anel e isso está de bom tamanho para esse e todos os outros _anos. _- ele enfatizou a última palavra e eu corei.

Voltar foi mais complicado. Parecia que a escuridão da floresta era palpável e tivemos que iluminar o caminho com nossos celulares. Que ridículo. Mas nenhum dos dois esperava voltar tão tarde e melhor qualquer tipo de luz do que tropeçar em algum buraco traiçoeiro e cair de cara no chão; isso seria ainda mais constrangedor.

- Cadê seu carro? – perguntei, procurando.

- Eu o deixei entre umas árvores. Vai que roubem o meu bebê? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais assustadora que poderia acontecer.

Rolei os olhos e abri a porta antes que ele mesmo o fizesse e sentei no banco, sentindo como se pertencesse àquele lugar. Era como se eu nunca tivesse me afastado daquilo tudo em nenhum momento. Ele me deixou em casa, prometendo que logo estaria de volta e, naquela noite, parecia que finalmente estava tudo certo.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

**- **Esqueça. - sorri como o tolo que eu sempre fora desde que topara com aquela garota no parque. - Você está usando o meu anel e isso está de bom tamanho para esse e todos os outros _anos._ - ela entendeu o significado daquelas palavras.

Eu jamais a deixaria novamente com tanta facilidade.

- Temos algum plano para este Natal? - perguntei, sei que era um pouco tarde para me inteirar dos planos, mas eu realmente não pretendia participar.

- Finalmente alguma amostra de interesse. - papai ironizou. - Sua mãe já terminou de praparar nossas sobremesas.

Seus olhos escuros brilharam sonhadoramente. Nos anos que eles não estavam viajando, minha mãe praparava a "ceia" que consistia em oitenta por cento de doces, pois meu pai e eu éramos simplesmente apaixonados por açúcar e mousses de chocolate.

- E se levássemos tudo isso para a casa da Sra. Wellington? - sugeri como quem não quer nada.

- A mulher vai estranhar os patrões dela em plena véspera de Natal com um monte de doces debaixo das axilas. - ele negou.

- Por favor. - pedi como um garotinho. - Ela sabe que nós vamos.

Não era bem a verdade, mas eles não precisavam desse detalhe tão sem importância no momento.

- Nós vamos aonde? - minha mãe entrou com seu avental de cozinheira, que era mais um enfeite do que um item propriamente usado.

- À casa de Lílian Wellington. - atropelei o que quer que fosse que meu pai ia dizer.

- Para mim parece ótimo. Vou embalar todos os doces e... – minha mãe parou no meio da frase. – Droga, eu não comprei presente nenhum para ela.

Quando minha mãe saiu da sala, papai me olhou seriamente.

- O que é que você está planejando? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

- O quê?

- Acha que eu não sei o que você fez ontem? – a repreensão estava clara agora. – Deus sabe como eu fiquei preocupado quando Nathan me disse que você ia dormir na casa dele porque estava _cansado_ demais para vir para casa. Eu sei que você não estava num estado digno de ser visto pela sua mãe.

Abaixei a cabeça e ruborizei.

- Sermão em pleno Natal, pai? – implorei que ele mudasse de assunto.

- Tecnicamente, é apenas a véspera. Mas tudo bem, depois de amanhã nós conversamos sobre seu castigo.

Decidi deixar as preocupações de lado. Ainda tinha dois dias de liberdade antes de ter que cumprir o que quer que fosse e não esquentaria minha cabeça com coisas desnecessárias quando eu tinha muitos motivos para comemorar.

- Outra coisa que anda me corroendo aqui. – papai disse de novo. – Kate não está lá hoje?

- Sim. O que tem?

- Vocês...

- Nós nos entendemos. – fui incapaz de sorrir como bobo, fazendo meu pai gargalhar ao meu lado. – Eu sou idiota, eu sei.

- Quando se trata das mulheres, todos nós somos, campeão.

Tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento, era sair voando em direção à casa dos Wellington para ver Kate o mais cedo possível. Sim, eu podia tê-la perdoado com facilidade, mas de que adiantaria jogar tudo na cara dela e fazer charme quando, na verdade, tudo o que eu mais queria era perdoar e esquecer o que tinha acontecido? Eu estava farto de perder tempo com coisas que não mereciam. Eu a queria de novo e agora eu a tinha.

Carl, Nathan, Meggan e meu avô me ligaram desejando uma boa ceia. Cada um estava com sua família e Billy Black estava aproveitando as filhas e as netas, exceto Clarisse. Minha prima ainda estava recuperando os laços com a mãe aos poucos e decidiu que naquele ano ia passar o Natal com sua futura família, os Wellington.

- Estou pronta e as sobremesas também, antes que vocês perguntem. Vamos?

Lílian era apenas elogios e comentários positivos sobre eu voltar a ser seu genro. A mulher era animada demais para o meu gosto.

Milagres natalinos aconteciam. Vejam bem, acho que Jonathan fora tocado pelo espírito do Natal e aprendera a exercer a boa educação que a mãe lhe dera. Me tratou como um cunhado querido e sorriu o tempo todo. Uau. Ou talvez fosse o fato de que a mãe estava tão perto dele que podia lhe puxar pelas orelhas, não sei.

A barriga de Clarisse já era enorme. Quase sete meses de gestação e com o sexo do bebê ainda em segredo. "É para ser mais emocionante", ela disse, mas aposto que era para acabar com as discussões sobre nomes femininos ou masculinos. Muito embora eu tenha apostado com John que viria uma menina e ele havia rebatido a aposta crente de que seria pai de um menino. Logo eu ganharia os meus cem dólares e ele calaria a boca.

Meus pais sequer se preocuparam em levar seus celulares ou pagers, alegando que naquela noite viveriam apenas para a ceia. Sim, eu estava bem com tudo isso.

Mas nada foi melhor do que ter Kate brigando comigo novamente. Primeiro, discutimos que ela estava usando uma blusa vermelha. "É a cor da paixão", Kate tentou argumentar, mas eu a impedi. Que se dane a cor da paixão, eu gostava de vê-la metida nas roupas verdes e, quando ela voltou vestida como a mulher do Grinch, eu decidi que no Natal seguinte, eu faria par de jarras com ela. Era interessante. Também brigamos porque eu tinha esquecido Barry em casa e que ela estava com saudades.

Depois, brigamos porque eu tinha levado um colar prateado com o símbolo do infinito de presente, internamente desejando que aquele fosse um símbolo nosso, mesmo o "para sempre" sendo muito curto. Ela não queria aceitar, mas eu deixei bem claro que não iria aceita-lo de volta porque era insultante. Aquele colar era uma peça que eu tinha comprado na minha viagem ao Colorado, querendo dar quando a visse, mas achei melhor guardar para mim mesmo.

- Vem comigo. – ela me puxou para a varanda dos fundos que era toda fechada com vidros do teto ao chão, impedindo que o frio nos alcançasse e, ainda assim, conferir privacidade. As conversas animadas e risadas altas logo morreram e o silêncio era um calmante e tanto depois desses quatro meses vivendo no inferno.

Estava escuro, apenas as luzes de dentro da casa estavam ligadas e ficamos abraçados ali apenas trocando carinhos. Palavras eram inquestionavelmente desnecessárias. Puxei-a para uma dança meio descoordenada.

- Não tem música. – ela riu. - Como quer que eu dance sem uma música?

- Eu posso cantar.

- Não quero ficar surda. – retrucou com divertimento na voz.

Calei-a com um beijo abrasador e, enquanto Kate recuperava o fôlego e o raciocínio, cantei baixinho perto do seu ouvido a única música que me viera à cabeça.

_Tudo o que me fez, v__ale a pena trocar _  
_Só para ter um momento com você_  
_Então eu vou deixar t__udo o que eu conheço _  
_Sabendo que você está aqui comigo._

Ela se apertou mais contra o meu corpo e eu voltei a acariciar seus cabelos.

_Posso te abraçar q__uando você cair no sono_  
_Quando o mundo estiver se fechando e __você não puder respirar_  
_Posso te amar_  
_Posso ser o seu protetor_

Suspirei ao beijar sua testa e dizer a maior verdade até então:

_Pois o seu amor está me mudando_

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali naquela bolha, mas eventualmente nos chamaram para algumas brincadeiras em família. Desnecessário dizer que meu grupo - formado por Clarisse, meu pai e eu - ganhou do grupo formado por Kate, mamãe e Jonathan. Lílian, a juíza do jogo de mímica, comemorou mais que o próprio grupo vencedor. Jonathan estava frustrado exigindo revanche, mas eventualmente Kate lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, mandando-o calar a boca de uma vez por todas. É, eu não poderia estar mais feliz com aquela noite.

Até minha mãe abrir a boca.

- Eu _exijo _um presente de Natal extra por ter ganhado na mímica. - brinquei, puxando uma mecha do seu cabelo escuro com carinho.

- Nem vem, garoto. - ela riu entre um gole de vinho e outro.

- Admita que eu mereço.

Mamãe ergueu os braços em um claro sinal de rendição, me fazendo inflar como um galo de briga e comemorar a vitória com uma dança ridícula, arrancando risos dela, que me acompanhou com passinhos tímidos.

- Você vai ter seu presente.

- Séééério? - eu sei, eu estava parecendo uma criança, mas era impossível evitar. - Me diz qual é!

- Bom...

- Já sei, passagens de avião para alguma praia ensolarada?

- Não exatamente. - de repente, ela ficou desconfortável e o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto. - Digamos que temos um voo para Londres, onde seu passado o aguarda.

O que diabos aquilo significava?

- Mãe? Sabe que eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está dizendo, certo?

- Você não queria saber o que tinha acontecido entre seus avós e eu? Chega de jogar esse assunto para o escanteio. Está na hora de você saber a verdade sobre quem eu realmente fui.

Fiquei estático e de olhos arregalados.

* * *

*** **May I - Trading Yesterday (eu acho a música linda *u*)

**_Me perdoem, mas eu confundi a data da viagem do meu pai (e como ele leva o 3G, eu fiquei sem net) e só estou postando em plena madrugada (02h56!) por culpa dele. Não puxem minha orelha, okay?_**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews e o carinho de sempre *.*_**

**_Nanny: _**_Obrigada, meu anjo. Sabe que nada disso seria possível sem ti, não é? Agora chega de vomitar clichês! kkkk'_

**_GabiBarbosa: _**_Eu estava num clima tão light, que foi impossível fazer do Robert o carrasco lol Mas ele quase deu uns tapas nela, serve? rs. Ódio é corrosivo, lembra do que o Edward comentou há muito tempo? kkkk_

_**Lu Bass: **Eu sempre leio as reviews com um sorriso gigante kkk. Enfim, estamos em reta final. Por mim, eu podia simplesmente seguir escrevendo sobre cada dia desses dois, mas não dá e precisa chegar ao fim de tudo. Acredite, já estou em prantos lol Mas eu tenho uma nova ideia para uma fic. Logo depois dessa e de "Temporada de Caça Aberta", eu vou colocá-la no site. Não pretendo parar =) Eu bem que estranhei não te ver on no msn '-' Vamos ver se vai chorar nesse hahah'_

**_pink: _**_Enfim eu vou matar sua curiosidade! \õ/ Próximo capítulo dona Nessie vai abrir a boca *solta fogos de artifício* Beijinhos e cuidado com o AVC, hein ;)_

_**BbCullen: **Obrigada e desculpe a demora ;p_

_**Criis: **Primeiro de tudo: Muitíssimo obrigada por todo o carinho e pela compreensão da falta de reviews que podem levar um autor à loucura! kkk Mas eu jamais cobraria algo assim de vocês, Okay? A Molly é fofura pura, mas não teremos muito dela, infelizmente._

_**Pennys: **Edward bicudo é só meu! hahaha_

_**CarlinhaMoura: **Review 400 *-* Eu dei pulinhos quando vi o número UASHAUHs' Obrigada, minha frésia._

_**Ktia S: **Chegou sim e eu respondi direitinho. Eu bem que percebi a demora de receber uma notificação da sua review... Estava estranhando já x.x_

_**Milla-pattz: **Oi, leitora nova! Obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade *-* Bom, ele disse SIM, ficou feliz? uahahuha' Beijos._

* * *

**_Agora a coisa fica..._**

**_SURPRESINHA! :D_**

**_Beijos e até semana que vem, provavelmente ;*_**


	50. De Volta às Raízes

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**- **Perdão todo esse atraso, mas perdi esse capítulo e tive que reescrevê-lo inteiro, além de que a viagem do feriadão não ajudou em absolutamente nada. Para dar uma compensadinha, juntei dois capítulo. Respirem fundo e boa leitura; nos vemos em breve (:

**De Volta às Raízes**

* * *

_Está na hora de você saber a verdade sobre quem eu realmente fui._

_._

_**Somos melhores quando conhecemos nossas origens**_

* * *

**{R_POV}**

E com aquela simples frase, ela me fez passar o resto daquela noite com as engrenagens do cérebro quase pifando por sobrecarga. Kate percebeu meu estado de espírito, mas eu me recusei a dizer-lhe sobre minha breve conversa com minha mãe para não ter que esquentar a cabeça com problemas numa noite como aquela.

Cassie estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Clarisse com um boneco do Yoda em tamanho real. As duas pareciam animadas enquanto conversavam sobre gravidez; se minha prima preferia parto normal ou cesárea, como um doía antes e o outro doía depois, como... Bem, prefiro pular essa parte. Lílian estava perto delas tentando participar de todas as conversas ao mesmo tempo que tentava proteger sua taça de vinho de um Jonathan que a cada mínima oportunidade a enchia novamente; o motivo de ele tentar embebedar a mãe em pleno Natal simplesmente não me ocorria.

Fomos embora perto das duas da manhã, quando eu literalmente fugi dos pedidos de Cassie para me juntar ao coro natalino. Na volta para casa, meus pais não comentaram nada sobre meu suposto "presente" e eu preferi deixar por isso mesmo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eu e Kate parecíamos gêmeos siâmeses. Mas tentávamos não ficar com muitas intimidades quando a Padawan estava por perto para não ficar um clima chato. Só que essa dita Padawan tinha mania de soltar frases inapropriadas como "Meu Deus, vocês estão se comendo com os olhos de novo" ou "Será que não poderiam ter um pouco de consideração com as pessoas encalhadas?" e "Isso é constrangedor!". Constrangedor era tê-la recitando essas coisas com um sorrisinho malicioso e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Eu me perguntava onde estariam os parentes de Cassie, uma vez que ela não falava nada sobre eles ou o que estariam fazendo nesse momento. Não que eu quisesse que ela fosse embora, longe disso, eu realmente tinha me apegado àquela garota doida, mas eu estava curioso. Sua estadia na casa dos Wellington durou mais dois dias depois do Ano Novo. Levei ela e Kate ao aeroporto de Seattle e as duas choraram rios de lágrimas, me fazendo rolar os olhos internamente, prometendo que manteriam contato e sempre estariam lá uma para a outra. Eu ainda não entendia como as mulheres eram capazes de criar e desfazer laços de amizade "eternos" com tanta facilidade.

- Eu não aguento mais. - Clarisse resmungou assim que abriu a porta da casa que ela e John haviam hipotecado.

- O que houve? - Kate assumiu seu modo de 'tia-cunhada-irmã-super-extra-protetora'. - Está tudo bem?

- Essa barriga pesa como o inferno. Olhe isso.

Ela puxou a mão de Kate e as duas ficaram um instante em silêncio, antes de saltarem.

- Que lindo!

- Lindo porque não é você que está sendo chutada o dia inteiro nos últimos meses. - certo, minha prima era um tantinho quanto dramática quando queria.

E então as duas começaram um acalorado diálogo sobre _mais _gravidez, _mais_ maternidade, _mais_ nomes e seus significados, _mais_ tipos de partos... e me deixaram parado na soleira da porta, rodando a chave do carro entre os dedos para me entreter e ouvindo tudo aquilo. Eu juro, aquela conversa só me fazia acreditar ainda mais o quanto eu não queria filhos. Pigarreei chamando a atenção das duas.

- Bom, eu já vou.

- Já? - Clarisse e Kate arregalaram os olhos.

- Tenho um teste sobre planilhas e tabelas de lucro daqui a pouco. Se eu não for bem, vocês irão me buscar em pedaços no escritório da minha mãe. - beijei a bochecha de Clarisse e dei um beijo rápido em Kate antes de ir embora.

Também não podia esquecer que o exame da universidade de Seattle seria dali três dias. Kate tentava não demonstrar, mas eu sabia que ela estava quase pirando enquanto tentava enfiar mais alguma matéria na cabeça. Nesses momentos, eu saía de seu caminho alegremente, pois ninguém queria que ela passasse naquela prova mais do que eu mesmo.

Desgraçadamente, encontramos com Julie Evans no corredor escuro da sala de cinema de Port Angeles. Kate ignorava firmemente os olhares mortais de Evans, mas eu não consegui ignorar minha raiva quando uma saraivada de pipocas caiu sobre Kate numa demonstração ridiculamente infantil de Julie. Ela estava sentada duas fileiras atrás de nós, então não tinha nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu a alcançaria antes de o lanterninha chegar em mim, mas ainda assim arrisquei minha chance.

- Me desculpe. - pedi assim que estávamos no pátio. Pois é, eu disse que não havia chance de pular na jugular de Evans sem ser pego antes.

- Pelo quê? - seus olhos brilharam. - Eu já tinha me esquecido de como era divertido ser escoltada como uma criminosa para fora do cinema.

Apenas a olhei, tentando dizer-lhe com o olhar que ela era maluca.

- O que foi? Parece que você ainda não aprendeu que é inumanamente impossível passar uma sessão inteira ao lado de Jonathan sem conseguir um acerto de contas com uma boa guerra de pipoca. Aquele garoto é simplesmente irredutível com tradições, e guerra de pipoca não é uma excessão.

Como nossa escapada ao cinema não deu muito certo, nós caminhamos por algumas quadras até acabarmos acidentalmente em frente ao Boliche. Eu achava que era ruim no boliche, mas descobri que Kate era centenas de vezes pior! Comprovei isso ao observá-la tentar jogar a bola com as duas mãos e quase derrubar todo aquele peso nos pés e agradeci internamente por termos saído da experiência inteiros e sem machucados. Comemos pizzas gordurosas acompanhadas de cervejas de raiz* e até fiquei surpreso que não rolamos pista abaixo em direção aos pinos, talvez conseguindo o tão desejado _strike_ que nunca veio.

*_Root Beer: comumente chamado assim na América, é um tipo de refrigerante espumante obtido a partir de algumas raízes de árvore._

- Eu sinto que vou explodir. - Kate reclamou enquanto massageava a barriga. - Não aguento nem me mexer.

- Eu bem que tentei te avisar que ninguém ganhava de mim em competição de quem-come-mais. - sorri, mas o sorriso morreu assim que tentei me levantar do chão. Céus, chamem o guincho. - Se bem que você me surpreendeu. Quem diria que alguém tão magricela conseguiria comportar treze pedaços de pizza no estômago?

- Descobri que não consigo. - ela riu das minhas tentativas de levantar. - Percebi isso depois do décimo pedaço. Confesso que fiquei com inveja ao vê-lo mandar o décimo quinto para dentro. Para onde vai toda aquela gordura?

Ela começou a cutucar as minhas costelas e depois o abdomên, me fazendo rir e enviando espasmos dolorosos ao meu estômago.

- Mundo injusto! Vai tudo para os seus músculos, enquanto que para mim, aquela gordura horrível vai toda para as coxas e a bunda.

Parei de rir e me controlei antes de dizer que eu não me importava nadinha com isso. Até que gostava bastante desse fato.

No dia do exame de Kate na Universidade de Seattle, estacionei em frente à casa dos Wellington com a Mercedes. Meu pai decidiu que meu castigo consistia em não "tocar no volante do Beemer*" e, como o exemplo de filho que eu sou, convenci minha mãe a trocar de carro comigo para que eu sequer sentasse atrás do volante quanto mais o tocasse. Mas, para não abusar muito da boa vontade do meu pai, pedi que Lílian dirigisse até Seattle.

*_Beemer: nome usado para modelos da BMW._

- Por que eu tive que dirigir?

- Digamos que eu não esteja autorizado a fazer isso pelos próximos sete dias.

- O que você fez dessa vez?

- Por que todo mundo simplesmente deduz que eu fiz algo errado?

- Não faça essa cara de vítima, porque você está longe de ser uma. - Lílian retrucou e eu voltei a jogar a cabeça contra o assento traseiro do carro. - Sua mãe já me contou histórias demais para acabar com a sua imagem de santo.

- Ela ama denegrir a minha imagem, o que eu posso dizer? Mas eu não sou esse monstro que eles pintam. Acho que se eles tivessem mais um filho ou dois, eles até poderiam me comparar, mas sem essa base de comparação, como eles podem dizer que eu sou o pior filho do mundo?

- Ela não disse que você é o pior filho do mundo. Só o pior filho de Forks.

- Tem diferença?

- Na verdade não. Só quis te consolar.

- Não conseguiu, sogrinha.

Lílian estava jogada no banco do motorista e eu estava deitado no banco de trás. Conversamos sobre absolutamente tudo para espantar o tédio enquanto esperávamos Kate terminar a prova. Ela me contou que não estava muito satisfeita com a decisão de Kate em encerrar seus estudos no Colorado - eu tive que fingir que concordava com aquela _irresponsabilidade_, mesmo tendo adorado que ela estivesse de volta -, mas confessou que estava muito feliz que ela estivesse tentando estudar mais perto, pois se sentia muito sozinha na casa. "Eu estou sofrendo a droga da Síndrome do Ninho Vazio, e daí?", ela se queixou, "Meus filhos resolveram abandonar o barco e cair no mundo ao mesmo tempo, me deixando sem o som das risadas e das brigas... E ainda me chamam de exagerada! Pode uma coisa dessas?".

Na verdade, eu estava imaginando a reação que a minha própria mãe teria quando eu decidisse _alçar voo_. Ela conseguia ser bem dramática quando lhe convinha.

- Mesmo com a culpa toda sobre mim, eu prefiro continuar sendo filho único.

- Danny também não queria mais de um, mas eu insisti em dar um irmãozinho ao Jonathan.

Danny?

- Quem é Danny?

- Meu marido. - ela respondeu. - Nunca te contei sobre o Christopher antes?

Christopher?

- Não era Matthew?

- Daniel Christopher Matthew Wellington. - enruguei o nariz e ela riu alto. - Filho único e os pais decidiram "homenagear" o pobre coitado com os nomes do pai, do avô e do bisavô, sem se importarem com a beleza ou a coerência. Eu o chamava de Matt, Chris ou Danny, embora ele sempre tenha gostado mais do último.

Absorvi aquilo. Coitado do homem com um nome desses.

- Jonathan pediu um irmão? - aquilo eu não entendia, o máximo que eu já tinha pedido era um cãozinho e ainda assim meus pais não me deram um de aniversário. Acho que eu jamais pediria um bebê para dividir as minhas coisas e o pouco de atenção que eu conseguia obter dos meus pais.

- Não, mas eu queria dar a ele o melhor presente que se pode receber. Um brinquedo quebra fácil, um animal perde a graça rapidamente, mas um irmão... Um irmão para cuidar e ser cuidado. Para rir, brigar, chorar, amar. Para quem não os conhecem bem, parece que Jonathan é um frio que odeia a irmã mais nova, mas eu sei melhor. Eu os vejo quando estão rindo e brincando, eu vejo quando John carrega Kate para a cama depois que ela dorme de tanto chorar porque seu galã idiota morreu no filme que eles estavam assistindo, eu o vejo dar-lhe um beijo na testa todas as noites para desejar-lhe bons sonhos, eu vejo ela aquecendo leite com mel ou raspas de laranja quando ele não consegue dormir direito... Daniel entendeu o que eu quis dizer assim que viu o pequeno sendo todo protetor com a irmã mais nova e você também vai entender quando tiver os seus próprios filhos.

Suspirei e voltei a deitar. Por que todo mundo simplesmente supunha que eu teria meia dúzia de crianças barulhentas e pirracentas? Nunca lhes ocorria que talvez eu realmente não quisesse ter filhos?

Logo Kate estava de volta. Todo o nervosismo que a acompanhou nos últimos dias estava, finalmente, extinto.

- E como foi lá, minha filha?

- Sinceramente? Não quero me gabar, mas acho que eles poderiam ter dificultado muito mais. Os resultados chegam apenas daqui dois dias, mas eu tenho mais de noventa e cinco por cento de certeza de que eu serei mais uma das universitárias de Seattle!

A comemoração da possível aceitação foram adiadas a pedido meu. Como nos 'velhos tempos', Kate e eu nos trancamos no meu quarto e fiz questão que ela lesse as datas do diário que eu havia lido sozinho quando ela estava no Colorado, pois queria terminar logo com aquilo - era reconfortante saber que eu estaria voando para Londres sabendo talvez até mais que minha própria mãe quando o assunto era a vida dos pais dela.

- Ainda não encontrei nenhuma razão lógica que levasse sua mãe a se separar deles dessa maneira. - Kate ergueu os olhos das páginas quando terminou de ler sobre as fofocas de minha avó. - Esse casal é tão... Hum, não me vem nenhuma razão para o afastamento.

- Só leia. - sorri ao relembrar que essa era minha frase quando ela insistia em parar a leitura para comentários nos momentos mais inoportunos.

* * *

**{B_POV}**

**Julho, 23. 1966.**

Eu simplesmente me sentia incapaz de processar qualquer informação vinda de Ephraim Black. Estranhamente, sentia como se os sons tivessem se ausentado, enquanto eu apenas observava aquele senhor de pele avermelhada e barba perfeitamente aparada, sua boca rósea abrindo e fechando ao mesmo tempo que jorravam coisas que eu não conseguia ouvir.

Era como se uma granada tivesse explodido muito perto de mim, fazendo aquele tinido irritante ribombar diretamente dos meus tímpanos para o meu cérebro. Apesar de estarmos caminhando perigosamente por uma guerra vietnamita e, fugindo do conhecimento de alguns americanos, a Guerra Fria***** estar em curso, era surreal imaginar uma granada em Forks. Mas aquela sensação era inquietante e começou a se tornar assustadora à medida que eu olhava os belos rostos dos meus amigos e familiares que antes estavam comemorando aquela ocasião especial se tornarem lívidos, formando diferentes caretas conforme ouviam o que Ephraim tinha a dizer.

**_*_**_Guerra Fria era considerada assim por não ter existido uma guerra bélica ou "quente". Conflitos indiretos entre os Estados Unidos e a extinta União Soviética (1947-1991)._

Ainda olhando os convidados, captei o movimento apressado de Edward. Ele entregou com extremo cuidado o pequeno bebê que estava embrulhado em uma manta, dando-o à Clarisse Clearwater-Black e voltando ansioso para mim. Senti seus braços me envolverem e, apesar de não entender o gesto, aceitei.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. - ele dizia vez após vez, como um mantra. - Você está bem, Bella, eu te peguei.

Foi aí que eu voltei a ouvir e sentir gradativamente as coisas ao meu redor, bem como o calor que emanava do corpo de Edward.

- O que houve? - perguntei estupidamente. - O que há de errado?

Edward se afastou ligeiramente e me olhou com incredulidade, como se questionasse minha sanidade mental.

- Senhora Cullen! A senhora ouviu o que acabei de dizer? - Ephraim ralhou em algum ponto atrás de mim e Edward o olhou feio, repreendendo os modos do outro. - Olha, é horrível que eu tenha que trazer notícias ruins em um dia tão especial como este, acredite. Seu pai, Charles, pediu que eu entregasse isto à senhora.

Ele me estendeu um pedaço de papel cuidadosamente dobrado. De repente, eu não queria pegar aquilo de suas mãos, mas ele continuou me estendendo o papel e eu não tive escolha. Vendo minhas mãos trêmulas, Edward me ajudou e o desdobrou, lentamente revelando a caligrafia de Charlie, que era levemente inclinada para a direita.

_Isabella,  
Estou ciente de que você não queira tocar nessa carta escrita por mim, mas ainda assim espero que o faça._

_Antes de tudo, quero que saiba que isto não é um pedido de desculpas. Não me arrependo de nada e, se tivesse que tomar as decisões novamente, eu não mudaria nada exceto o dia em que eu a deixei sair da minha vista naquele carro com Hastings quando, infelizmente, você perdeu seus filhos. Não digo que me orgulharia em chamá-los de netos, mas conheço o buraco que um filho deixa na vida de seus pais._

_Também não sei exatamente o motivo em enviar-lhe essa nota quando passei os últimos oito anos a ignorando completamente. Acho que eu deveria remetê-la à Renée, mas sei que as chances de ela ler isso seriam quase nulas e eu realmente quero que alguém saiba os motivos que me levaram a fazer... Bem, vamos por partes._

_Sim, eu sei que fui frígido, egoísta, orgulhoso, inescrupuloso, corrupto, preconceituoso, ignorante, arrogante e amargurado durante quase toda a minha vida. Pode adicionar mais alguns adjetivos ruins, eu não me importo. Sei que não fui o melhor exemplo de homem que você teve. Um empresário que já fez absolutamente tudo o que você possa imaginar para chegar onde queria, um pai que nunca demonstrou amor ou qualquer tipo de afeto, um marido violento e possessivo, além de um homem que nunca se deixou abater pelas coisas que aconteceram ao seu redor - muito menos quando viu o pai se matar._

_Mas se você está lendo essa nota, significa que eu não sou mais assim. Não seja tola, menina pequena, não estou dizendo com isso que mudei todos os meus conceitos e encontrei a paz que todos buscamos ao adotar uma religião - nunca fui religioso quando mais novo e jamais o seria depois de velho. Quando digo que não sou mais aquele sujeito, é porque não resta mais vida em meu corpo._

___Se você leu até aqui, creio que pode ler um pouco mais, vamos lá._

_Não se pergunte como eu morri - ainda é estranho falar de mim mesmo como um cadáver, mas posso superar isso -, embora Ephraim Black irá espalhar a notícia pelos quatro cantos do mundo. O velho é um fofoqueiro ímpar. Talvez o motivo pelo qual esteja lhe escrevendo isso é que eu queria ter certeza de que Renée irá se lembrar de mim todos os anos em que for comemorar o aniversário de sua segunda união. Sou egoísta demais para deixá-la seguir em frente como se eu nunca tivesse existido._

_Seguir em frente. O que diabos é isso? Vocês duas superaram os vinte anos que vivemos como família com tanta facilidade que assombrou até mesmo a mim quando entendi que havia sido deixado no passado. Sei que parece uma reclamação, mas juro que não é._

_Apesar de todos os meus preconceitos contra Edward Masen Cullen, devo alertá-la que você nunca encontrará um homem como ele. Não estou puxando para o lado sentimental da situação, mas quero dizer que por baixo da fachada cavalheiresca e gentil, existe um exímio manipulador obstinado a conseguir tudo o que deseja. Peça ao seu marido para falar em italiano e observe sua reação. Ou se ele estiver lendo ao seu lado, o que é mais provável, observe sua expressão agora._

Olhei para Edward de relance e ele continuava com o semblante impenetrável.

- Italiano? - perguntei tentando ignorar as palavras "morte" e "cadáver" contidas naquela carta.

- Falamos sobre isso mais tarde.

_E por último, certifique-se de que Renée saiba que eu estou desistindo de seguir em frente ou, melhor, estou "interrompendo" minha vida; é um drama desnecessário, mas do qual eu não abro mão. Quero que aquela mulher tenha uma lembrança ruim sempre que pensar em comemorar as bodas com seu novo marido._

_Menina, sei que nunca disse isso, mas você se tornou uma mulher muito melhor do que um dia eu imaginei. Mesmo não tendo o direito, eu me orgulho de você._

_Não sei como terminar uma carta como essa, então releve minha falta de sensibilidade com o desfecho._

_Adeus, sem remorsos,  
Charles Swan._

E então, as sensações novamente foram sumindo enquanto meus membros se tornavam torpes. O chão estava desaparecendo sob meus pés e as paredes do pequeno salão começaram a girar como um carrossel de parque de diversão.

- Bella!

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes da escuridão me engolir completamente.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Como ele ousava? Depois de oito anos sem nem olhar nos olhos da filha, o homem manda a ela uma carta dizendo que tinha se matado. Eu não entendia como a mente humana funcionava, mas eu tinha certeza de que Charlie devia ter alguma doença.

Bella ficou mais pálida que o normal e desmaiou em meus braços. Esse foi o ponto alto e as pessoas da festa começaram a perguntar o que estava acontecendo e todas queriam oferecer ajuda simultâneamente, me deixando desnorteado. Emmett apareceu ao meu lado e abriu caminho para que eu pudesse levar Bella até uma das mesas mais afastadas.

- Por favor, senhoras, dêem um pouco de espaço. - ele exigiu e usou do seu tamanho para colocar algum espaço entre os curiosos e nós.

Renée não parecia muito diferente da filha e estava conversando com Ephraim e Clarisse.

Tudo o que eu queria era o bem da minha mulher, então eu a vigiei o tempo todo depois que ela acordou e procurou saber sobre o pai. Não tinha ideia de como as coisas haviam acontecido, mas no fim da tarde nós estávamos na sala de espera do hospital em que Carlisle trabalhava. Como o lugar era relativamente pequeno, eu conhecia boa parte das enfermeiras e da equipe médica, mas naquele momento os rostos simplesmente passavam em branco por mim.

Meu pai apareceu no corredor e, apenas olhando sua expressão contida, eu sabia. Charlie estava morto.

- Senhora Dwyer, poderíamos te alguns minutos à sós? - ele pediu com uma formalidade que foi dispensada por Renée.

- Estamos em família, Carlisle, apenas me diga quão ruim é a situação.

Todos prendiam a respiração e eu apenas mantive meus braços em volta de Bella, aguardando a notícia.

- Depois de escrever a carta para Bella, Charlie pretendia se enforcar na floresta, mas Billy Black descobriu tudo antes. Enquanto o pai de Billy foi até a festa de seu noivado com Philip, Billy correu até Charlie para tentar impedí-lo. Após uma discussão acalorada, o Sr. Swan pegou uma das caminhonetes e tentou sair para a estrada. Segundo Billy, ele conseguiu sentar no banco passageiro e tentou dissuadir Charlie de fugir para qualquer lugar, mas tudo foi em vão. Parece que Charlie jogou o carro para cima de uma árvore propositalmente e, devido ao excesso de velocidade, ele morreu na hora.

As imagens iam se formando na minha mente aos poucos e eu me sentia cada vez mais atordoado. Bella não demonstrou nenhuma emoção enquanto via Renée tremer e chorar descontroladamente.

- Billy ainda está sob observação. Ele teve uma leve concussão, um braço quebrado e... Ao que tudo indica, ele perdeu o movimento das pernas quando elas ficaram presas nas ferragens. - meu pai continuou com um suspiro pesado. - Não sabemos quando ele voltará a andar ou se um dia conseguirá tal feito.

Renée abraçou Clarisse e lamentou o ferimento do marido dela. Eu mesmo não conseguia fazer nada, assim como Bella.

- Como você está? - perguntei baixinho.

- Eu não sei. É tudo tão confuso. - ela suspirou. - Mas não estou triste, acho que tudo está se transformando num vazio. Não sei se um dia vou sentir falta dele e esse pensamento está me matando... Eu sou uma filha horrível, não sou?

Na verdade, ele é que tinha sido um pai horrível, mas aquela não era a hora de falar isso. Charlie estava morto no fim de tudo.

A festa de casamento entre Renée e Phil acabou sendo um fiasco e Forks inteira só sabia falar sobre o suicídio do Sr. Swan. Os dias que se seguiram, passaram como um simples borrão e, em nenhum momento, Bella pareceu estar infeliz com o destino do pai, ela só parecia condoída com a situação de Billy. Ele não conseguira recuperar nenhum movimento das pernas e as chances caíam cada vez mais, até que ele enfim aceitou que jamais poderia se locomover sem sua cadeira de rodas.

- Preciso vender aquela minha caminhonete estúpida. - ele comentou simplesmente enquanto apontava para uma Chevy '52 de um vermelho que estava começando a desbotar. - Aquele monstro é inútil para mim agora.

Pelo canto do olho, percebi o olhar fascinado que Bella deu ao veículo.

- O que foi?

- Ela é linda.

- Sério? - eu não acreditava que ela estava demonstrando sentimentos por uma lata de mais de dez anos. Bella nunca se interessara por nenhum carro.

- Podemos ficar com ela? Por favor?

Quando _eu_ fiz _aquele_ biquinho ao pedir para termos mais dois cachorros, ela firmemente me disse que não. Mas eu jamais conseguiria fazer o mesmo quando seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes e cheios de vida. Levamos a 'Monstra' por um preço razoável e Bella gastou dois dias para tirar o cheiro de tabaco e menta dos assentos - que, por sinal, não saíram completamente. E ela arrumava qualquer desculpa para ir até Forks só para poder dirigir a caminhonete, então eu estava bem com isso.

- E se fizermos uma segunda lua-de-mel? - sugeri assim que a vi entrar no meu campo de visão, vestindo apenas uma camisola.

Nossa 'primeira' lua-de-mel não foi muito convencional. Já estávamos casado havia quase cinco anos e decidimos tirar férias por quase dois meses. Visitamos todos os lugares com os quais Bella sonhava desde que era menina e tiramos fotos em diversos pontos turísticos americanos. Se ela concordasse, poderíamos embarcar em uma segunda viagem, só que desta vez seriam os meus lugares preferidos na Inglaterra. Eu poderia mostrar a ela Glawstonbury ou Stonhege, visitaríamos a Ponte do Milênio, o Palácio Westminster, a Catedral de São Paulo e tantos outros pontos que marcaram minhas pequenas viagens na adolescência.

- Está falando sério, Edward? - ela sorriu enquanto se aconchegava ao meu lado. - Por que se isto for uma brincadeira, vou acusá-lo por criar falsas esperanças.

- Eu poderia viajar para todo e qualquer lugar pelo resto da minha vida se você fosse comigo.

Ela me olhou divertida.

- Qual o roteiro, senhor Cullen?

Coloquei dois dedos no seu joelho como se fossem pequenas perninhas e, enquanto ia "andando", falei baixinho:

- Começaríamos por Londres... - subi para sua coxa. - Em seguida iríamos para Chelmsford... - subi para o quadril. - Então chegaríamos em Colchester... - passei os pézinhos sobre sua barriga e através do peito arfante. - Depois Ipswich... - lentamente deslizei em seu pescoço e cheguei ao queixo. - Felixtowe e então Harwich... - capturei seus lábios com os meus depois de sussurrar: - E o que me diz sobre velejar no pôr do Sol nas águas do Canal Inglês que banham Clacton-on-Sea?

Bella não conseguiu formar nenhuma frase coerente, mas seus beijos e carícias me deixaram saber que ela tinha totalmente aceitado nosso novo roteiro.

- Como assim? Vocês vão para onde? - Emmett arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Viajar, Emm. Você sabe o que é isso?

- Não. - ele replicou com aborrecimento. - Não sei porque eu não tenho feito isso nos últimos anos! Droga, Rosalie anda entediada.

Jasper começou a rir no canto mais afastado, fingindo se concentrar em uma pilha de contratos.

- Ela é a "Rainha do Gelo", Emmett. Ela vive entediada. - Jasper era muito óbvio às vezes. Mesmo eu não sendo o irmão de Rose, eu sabia disso.

- Para a sua informação, ela é muito quente.

Eu tive que rir da careta de Jazz.

- Sim, claro. Pelo visto, quem não é quente é você.

- Ah, cale a boca, cabelo de miojo!

- Cale você, só a Belly me chama assim!

- E só eu chamo ela _assim!_

Minha cabeça chicoteava entre um e outro enquanto eles ficavam retrucando como crianças. Quem os visse em reuniões formais com outros empresários jamais imaginaria que os dois eram pirracentos.

- Eu conheço a Belly tem mais tempo que você, gigante!

- E daí? Ela me ama mais, caubói!

- Isso é mentira! Ela ama mais a mim! Você é uma dor no traseiro dela.

- Jazzy, eu sou o preferido da Bellinha, admita.

- Ela me ama mais do que ama você.

Estava na hora de acabar com a alegria da criançada.

- Calem-se os dois. - suspirei entediado. - Ela ama mais a mim, esqueceram? _Eu_ sou o preferido dela.

- Estraga-prazeres. - os dois resmungaram antes de me darem as costas e seguir conversando sobre esportes, até que Emmett gritou no fim do corredor: - E, a propósito, estamos te ignorando, chefinho!

* * *

**{B_POV}**

Eu ia sentir falta do meu pai, isso era inevitável, mas arruinar a festa de casamento da minha mãe foi simplesmente imperdoável. Depois de todos os anos que ela foi obrigada a passar ao lado dele em completa infelicidade... E quando ela finalmente estava escolhendo compartilhar a vida com alguém que a merecia, Charlie reapareceu. Phil ficou em silêncio o tempo todo, mas eu sabia que ele estava preocupado com a sanidade de Renée, que tinha se quebrado ao ouvir que meu pai estava morto.

- E você ainda chora por ele. - murmurei fazendo carinho em suas costas.

- Apesar de tudo, eu não queria isso para ele, sabe? - ela fungou. - Aquela mulher, Sue, parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que poderia reerguê-lo.

- Mãe, acabou. Não tem volta. Charlie se foi.

Quando as coisas estavam enfim voltando à normalidade e Renée já parecia ter superado a morte de Charlie, eu a deixei seguir para sua nova vida. Phil tinha arrumado uma casa amarela adorável para eles em Jacksonville, um lugar ensolarado e a poucos minutos do oceano, como minha mãe sempre sonhou. Eu sentia como se uma parte de mim estivesse preso dentro da única mala de Renée quando a observei se ajeitar no banco do passageiro.

Nossa despedida tinha consistido em um "Até breve" e mais nada, mas eu não estava satisfeita com isso. Corri até a janela aberta e me debrucei de qualquer jeito para conseguir plantar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Eu te amo, mamãe. Sempre amei.

Renée chorou copiosamente e agarrou meu pescoço, quase me sufocando. Precisei pedir a ajuda de Edward para me livrar dos braços dela enquanto nós duas chorávamos e prometíamos que logo nos veríamos de novo.

- Ela vai ficar bem. - Edward me apertou contra seu corpo.

- Será que ela vai se lembrar de pagar as contas? E se ela esquecer de alimentar os peixinhos de Phil? Oh, meu Deus. As plantas vão secar!

Edward riu.

- Amor, sua mãe é adulta e está casada. Phil vai cuidar dela agora.

- Para o bem dele, é bom que o faça.

- Então... - ele começou no tom dengoso que já me derretia em antecipação. - Agora que está tudo certo, podemos sumir de vista por mais dois meses, não é? Sim, senhora Cullen, eu acho que vou roubá-la por oito semanas.

- Por favor.

- Só que eu posso não devolvê-la...

E foi o que fizemos. Deixamos Jasper e Emmett tomando conta dos negócios, mas tivemos que barganhar: Depois da nossa viagem, Emmett iria com Rosalie e em seguida seria a vez de Jasper e Alice. "Só que nós só vamos ficar por duas semanas", Jazz afirmou decidido, "Ou Molly e Henry irão enlouquecer o vovô Carlisle e a vovó Esme!".

Voamos até Londres e alugamos um carro confortável o bastante para nossa viagem. Descobri que Edward conseguia ser tão teimoso quanto eu ou mais.

- Edward, você dirige e eu sou a navegadora. - tentei puxar o mapa das mãos dele e fracassei. - Me dá isso!

- Bella, sério, você estava olhando o mapa de ponta de cabeça! Como quer que eu confie em você para indicar a direção de qualquer lugar?

- Edward...

- Não.

- Edward...

- Eu vou olhar o mapa e vou dirigir.

- Edward!

- Nem vem, meu amor.

Bufei e abri a porta. Ele perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, mas não respondi e comecei a caminhar. Ele dirigia o carro lentamente ao meu lado e me pedia para entrar, enquanto eu apenas recusava e tentava continuar séria quando, na verdade, queria rir da impaciência dele.

- Entra no maldito carro, Isabella!

- Não é o que eu quero ouvir.

- Isabella Cullen, se eu for te pegar...

- Não é o que eu quero ouvir. - repeti e continuaria repetindo até ele ceder.

- Se eu descer desse carro...

- Não é o que eu quero ouvir.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo!

- Isso foi doce, mas não é o que eu quero ouvir.

Ele suspirou e finalmente se rendeu.

- Suba à bordo, navegadora. - triunfante, sentei no meu banco e puxei o mapa do seu colo com o meu sorriso mais sacana para irritá-lo. - Quais as coordenadas, milady?

- Não precisa exagerar, querido.

- Se você ler esse mapa corretamente desta vez, - ele começou num tom implicante. - e nós chegarmos a algum lugar decente... Hoje à noite, no hotel, você está _muito_ encrencada, senhora Cullen.

Então, dessa vez, eu leria o mapa certinho, contando os minutos para chegar em qualquer pulgueiro à beira da estrada.

**Setembro, 13. 1968.**

**Dez anos. Hoje esse diário está "comemorando" dez anos... Meu Deus, como o tempo passa rápido!**

No meu aniversário de vinte e oito anos, todo mundo se reuniu. Não que não estivéssemos sempre juntos, mas desta vez teríamos os Black e Jamie Hale McCarty, o primeiro filho de Rosalie e Emmett... Pois é, a cegonha apareceu para o meu irmão mais velho depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas do casal e eu estava tão feliz por eles!

- Feliz aniversário, Belly! - a voz de Emmett trovejou assim que ele apareceu em casa com um Jamie quase dormindo no colo.

- Emm, se você fizer o bebê chorar...

- Relaxe, Rosie. Eu sei que se eu o acordar, será minha obrigação fazê-lo dormir.

Ela balançou a cabeça e veio ao meu encontro com um sorriso enorme.

- Está ficando velha, Bella.

- Lembre-se que você é mais velha que eu, Rose. - brinquei ao abraçá-la e recebi um pequeno embrulho. - Não...

- Sim, eu sei que não precisava, mas eu comprei mesmo assim. É a sua cara!

Era um par de brincos com duas safiras pequenininhas em cada um. O presente era lindo e eu o coloquei na orelha na mesma hora, surpresa por ter gostado.

- Onde está o meu sobrinho preferido? - peguei Jamie no colo e mexi com seu cabelinho louro e enroladinho, ele deu um sorriso fraco mas que marcou as covinhas herdadas do pai.

- Eu sou seu _soblinho plefelido_, tia! - a vozinha esganiçada de Henry me pegou desprevenida e eu cambaleei quando o toco de gente agarrou minhas pernas.

- Henry Cullen! Cuidado!

- _Diculpa_, mamãe.

- Depois que inventaram a palavra 'desculpa'... - Alice começou com um sorriso bobo enquanto trazia um embrulho enorme. - Este é para a minha irmãzinha. Fizemos com todo o carinho, então não faz essa carinha, por favor.

Entreguei Jamie para Rosalie e abracei Molly e Henry rapidamente, plantando beijos barulhentos em suas bochechas e arrancando risinhos baixos. Peguei o presente e comecei a tirar a fita com uma lentidão exagerada e fui revelando a moldura simples de um quadro. Quando o olhei por completo, meus olhos marejaram enquanto eu lia palavras como 'amamos você' e 'tia mais perfeita do mundo' e via os desenhos infantis de Molly ou alguns rabiscos coloridos feitos por Henry. No final, estava o nome dos dois e ainda tinha o de Jasper e de Alice.

- É lindo! - sorri percebendo uma frase lá no finalzinho: "Você me ama mais, né, Belly?" - Jasper!

- Sim, senhora?

- Isso é golpe baixo, caubói.

- Eu sei, madame, mas eu não resisti. - ele me deu um abraço apertado e, com os braços ao meu redor, me virou para encarar todos os convidados que estavam aglomerados na sala imensa da casa que tínhamos reformado há anos atrás. Ele falou com uma voz séria. - Olhe só para isso, Bells. Algum dia você imaginou que nós encontraríamos pessoas tão especiais e formaríamos uma família tão barulhenta como essa?

- Nunca, Jazz. Nunca imaginei que as coisas pudessem dar tão certo assim.

- Nem eu, pequena, mas agora não consigo me imaginar sem todos esses malucos. Eu simplesmente amo a vida que encontramos depois de tudo. - ele me deu mais um abraço e foi separar um Henry que queria puxar o cabelo da irmã.

Edward estava abrindo a porta e ajudou Billy em sua cadeira de rodas. Todas as vezes que eu o via, meu coração apertava por ver que ele estava naquele estado por tentar impedir Charlie de cometer uma estupidez. Uma tentativa vã.

- Senhora Cullen! - ele sorriu e o pequeno Jacob pulou de seu colo para me dar um abraço. - Jake, dê à Bella o presente que nós fizemos.

Ele me estendeu um saquinho de veludo escuro e eu tirei de lá um lobo de madeira. Billy era muito bom em entalhar formatos animalescos em blocos de madeira, mas de alguma forma aquele lobo simples me pareceu mais especial que qualquer outra escultura que eu já tenha visto de Billy. Agradeci e abracei os dois, assim como Clarisse que vinha com as gêmeas logo atrás.

- Quem diria? - perguntei para Clarisse enquanto observava Rachel amarrando ou tentando dar um nó complicado no cadarço do tênis de Jacob. - Ontem ele era só um bebê e hoje já está com mais de dois anos!

- O tempo voa, minha querida. Logo, todos estão saindo de casa.

Eu não estava mais infeliz ou com inveja da felicidade das famílias que me cercavam. Todas aquelas crianças eram como meus filhos também e eu estava grata por isso.

- Bella, querida. - Esme sorriu e me estendeu outro embrulho. - Este presente foi ideia de Carlisle, mas aposto que você vai gostar.

Sob os olhares dos meus sogros, descobri que meu presente consistia em passagens para Jacksonville. Desde que Renée fora embora de Forks, nunca mais conseguimos arrumar algum tempo para nos vermos e a saudade era tanta, que eu quiquei de felicidade, imitando Alice quando estava feliz. Eu chorei e agradeci os dois infinitas vezes até Carlisle dizer que eu estava parecendo uma maluca.

- Não me leve a mal, mas essa mania de Alice parece ser contagiosa e eu estou com medo. - ele riu, me fazendo corar.

Passamos um dia agradável, sentados numa roda grande e conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. As crianças se entreteram na tarefa de rabiscar Emmett. Ele tinha tirado a camisa e deixou que elas o pintassem de todas as cores possíveis e, no fim, ele parecia uma obra de arte bizarra.

- Eu preciso ir. - Rose falou enquanto aninhava um Jamie completamente sedado. - Tenho duas crianças para cuidar e colocar na cama. Emmett, querido, vamos embora porque eu preciso deixá-lo de molho na água sanitária!

- Você não reclamou quando eu deixei todas as crianças entretidas. - ele sorriu.

Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a subir para os seus quartos ou, no caso de Rose e Emmett com Billy e Clarisse, foram para suas casas. No fim de tudo, descobri que eu estava exausta e só queria fazer meu caminho até a minha casinha e dormir até não aguentar mais.

- Tia? - Henry puxou minha saia. - Enquanto a mamãe tá dando banho na Molly, lê uma _histólinha pla _mim?

- Onde está seu papai?

- Desmaiou com o tio _Edwalde_ no sofá.

Subi com Henry até o quarto que ele dividia com Molly e o aconcheguei entre as cobertas, sentando ao seu lado e pegando um livro sobre alguma guerra medieval onde não havia uma única morte de nenhum lado. Quem escrevia uma coisa como aquelas? Onde estavam os contos clássicos como o bom e velho Robin Hood ou os imbatíveis Três Mosqueteiros? No final, eu não gostei nem um pouco da história.

- Isso está estranho, Henry.

- _Pol _quê?

- Ninguém morre. É uma guerra, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele rolou seus olhinhos cor de mel, iguaizinhos aos de Jasper.

- É _livlo _de _cliança, _tia, _clalo _que ninguém pode _moler_! Papai disse que eu não _pleciso _de "violência _glatuita_", mas eu nem sei o que é isso. Você sabe o que é?

Suspirei. Nem eu entendia por que estava tentando dialogar eloquentemente com uma criança de apenas dois anos.

- Não, bebê, não sei. Pergunte para o papai quando ele acordar, sim?

- Boa noite, tia. Eu te amo um tantão assim! - ele fez um movimento com os braços curtinhos e eu sorri.

Beijei sua testa e o cobri direitinho. Quando fui sair, Alice chegou carregando uma Molly que estava escorregando para a inconsciência. Allie a colocou em sua cama e a cobriu antes de beijar os dois filhos e sair comigo para o corredor.

- Estou exausta. Preciso da minha cama. Onde está meu marido? - ela dizia lentamente e eu apenas ria ao ver que sua energia não era tão inesgotável quanto eu imaginava.

- Parece que desmaiou junto com o meu no sofá.

- Vamos acordar aqueles preguiçosos, então.

Os dois tinham dormido sentados um ao lado do outro e a cabeça de Jasper caiu em direção ao ombro de Edward, enquanto que Edward apoiou a bochecha no topo dos cabelos de Jazz. Alice queria chamar Emmett apenas para ver a cena e se certificar de que os dois jamais se esqueceriam disso, mas eu os livrei desse constrangimento e sacudi os dois.

Edward voltou para nossa casinha quase que totalmente apoiado em mim, bocejando e andando de olhos semicerrados. Abri a porta e a fechei com o pé mesmo. Fiz Edward deitar em nossa cama e tirei seus sapatos e o livrei das roupas desconfortáveis.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te arrumando para dormir melhor.

- Ah. Achei que essa noite eu seria violado. - ele bocejou e me fez rir. - Não é engraçado.

Fui ao banheiro para minha higiene diária e, ao voltar para o quarto, Edward não estava lá. Andei pelo corredor, abri a porta do quarto que transformamos em uma mini-biblioteca e nem sinal de vida, voltei para o corredor e cheguei à cozinha, nada. Até que percebi luzes estranhas vindas da sala.

Ao chegar lá, inúmeras velinhas multicoloridas estavam acesas e nossas almofadas super-extra-fofas estavam espalhadas no chão e tinha uma cesta no meio de tudo. Edward estava vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e estava debruçado sobre um grande buquê de flores, ajeitando por cores.

- Mas que droga! - ele resmungou para si mesmo, sem notar minha presença. - Rosalie disse que seria simples! Vamos, diabinhas, colaborem com o papai aqui!

Eu não aguentei e ri, chamando a atenção dele.

- Ah, Bella! Você arruinou minha surpresa! - seu tom melancólico fez o meu ataque de riso cessar.

- O que você estava tentando fazer com essas rosas? - sentei ao seu lado.

- Está vendo essas rosas vermelhas? Então, era para elas ficarem em posição para formarem um coração vermelho e as rosas brancas iriam preencher dentro e fora do formato de coração. - ele suspirou ainda mexendo nas flores. - Rose disse que não havia segredo, mas ela mentiu para mim.

Voltando a sorrir, eu o ajudei da melhor forma que pude, mas nosso coração ficou torto. Olhei o resto com curiosidade e perguntei que cesta era aquela. Edward se esticou para alcançar a garrafa de vinho lá dentro e eu apenas observei os músculos de suas costas trabalhando de maneira fascinante. Ele encheu duas taças e trouxe até mim uma tábua com pequenos pedaços de queijo.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor. - Edward beijou minha bochecha com carinho.

Decobri que o queijo era um Camembert***** acompanhando de um Château Margaux******. Passamos boa parte daquela madrugada apenas bebericando do vinho, provando do queijo e conversando sobre tudo, desde a nossa infância até o que pretendíamos para o nosso futuro. Ele também me deu um álbum de fotos com todas as fotografias que tínhamos tirado em nossas viagens pela Europa e pela América, cada foto tinha uma descrição fofa em sua caligrafia caprichada e me vi adorando aquele aniversário.

*****_Camembert: Originário da Normandia, é um dos queijos mais famosos da França, criado em torno de 1791. Suave e cremoso, é feito a partir de leite de vaca não pasteurizado. É granuloso e espesso e seu sabor se acentua confome seu envelhecimento._

******_Château Margaux: Está entre uma das garrafas de vinho mais caras do mundo. Sua safra de 1900 é avaliada em mais de 20 mil reais atualmente._

Quando algumas das velas começaram a se apagar, nos deixando num escuro cada vez mais denso, Edward puxou do bolso da calça uma delicada fita azul marinho e a colocou em meu pulso, fechando um pequeno broche de brilhantes em um formato desconhecido por mim.

- Que desenho é esse? - perguntei.

- Isso é um _Ankh_. É um símbolo egípcio que significa vida, saúde, felicidade, prosperidade, fertilidade e também simboliza a eternidade da alma. - Edward listou enquanto me encarava com uma intensidade quase palpável. - Algumas das coisas que eu sempre desejei para você, Bella. Eu até poderia dizer que gostaria de modificar essa "alma eterna" para "eternamente minha", porque é isso o que você é... Apenas minha, Isabella. Essa fita simboliza a quem você pertence e quem pertence à você.

Aqueles arrepios não eram de frio. E Edward sabia disso.

- Enquanto eu viver, essa fita não sairá do meu pulso. - e então sussurrei as palavras que eu mais repetira nos últimos dez anos de vida: - Eu amo você, Edward.

- E eu sempre amarei só você. - ele me puxou contra o calor do seu corpo. - Feliz aniversário, vida.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

**- **E é aqui que acaba. - Kate falou com aquele tom de enterro.

- Molly, Henry, Jamie... Quantos familiares e eu sequer fazia ideia da existência de qualquer um deles!

- Agora só te falta ir para Londres.

E a conversa que eu tivera com minha mãe tinha voltado, me fazendo ruminar aquele assunto vez após vez. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Nesse ponto do campeonato eu realmente queria saber? O que tinha acontecido?

Droga, por que eu aceitei vir nessa viagem?

- Logo desembarcaremos. - Kate apertou minha mão com força, percebendo que eu estava quase entrando em pânico enquanto observava as pequenas construções aumentando o tamanho com a aproximação da aeronave.

Sim, a curiosidade me vencera e eu aceitei vir para Londres com apenas uma condição: Ter Kate comigo.

Foi realmente difícil convencer a mãe dela a deixá-la sair do país com o namorado - isso era como ela via o problema -, mas meus pais asseguraram que eles estariam conosco o tempo _inteiro_ e manteriam um olho em nós dois. Grande, como se eu quisesse atacá-la na primeira oportunidade, o que não nego querer com uma mínima parte do meu cérebro que se recusava a entender o que estávamos fazendo ali naquela cidade.

Para minha surpresa, o hotel não era o tipo de acomodação em que meus pais geralmente ficavam. Era simples e aconchegante. Vendo Kate jogada no sofá, fungando e sorrindo para as almofadas fofas, me fez perceber que o simples era infinitas vezes melhor que o luxuoso. Luxo não traria aquele sorriso brilhante que ela exibia estampado no rosto e nem me deixaria satisfeito com a cena. Me joguei ao seu lado e papai já ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se dizendo: "Eu prometi ficar segurando vela, mas colabore comigo também - não mereço assistir isso".

Naquela noite eu estava com dificuldade para dormir por vários motivos. Um deles era a ansiedade que persistia em me manter elétrico e o outro... Bom, era ter Kate tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Nossos quartos eram separados pela suíte dos meus pais e eu quase podia apostar que meu pai estava atento ao menor ruído. Se ele estivesse com um estetoscópio grudado na parede eu não me surpreenderia.

- Abra a porta! - sussurraram do outro lado da porta e deram duas batidinhas fracas que me fizeram duvidar da minha audição. - Anda!

Destranquei e um vulto passou correndo por mim. Ao olhar melhor, percebi que Kate estava vestida com calças e uma camiseta com estampa dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, a famosa pantufinha de coelho e seu travesseiro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei o óbvio.

- Meu quarto é macabro. - ela murmurou. - Muito, muito, _muito_ escuro.

- Por que não acendeu a luminária de cabeceira?

- Estou aqui tentando arrumar uma desculpa para dormir no quarto do meu namorado e ele não está colaborando. - ela bufou e percebi que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Adorável.

Ri baixinho antes de pegá-la pela cintura e a puxar para a cama. _Controle-se, Robert, você consegue._ Coloquei um dos travesseiros entre nós dois na altura da minha cintura e, quando percebi que ela ia perguntar o propósito daquilo, puxei qualquer assunto banal para desviar sua atenção. Às vezes, eu me esquecia que ela era mais inocente que as outras garotas de Forks - eu não podia simplesmente sair falando ou fazendo qualquer coisa que viesse à mente.

- Você está ciente de que não vai dormir mais que seis horas, certo? - perguntei quando ela começou a bocejar.

- Por quê?

- Meus pais acordam às sete todos os dias. Você tem que voltar para o seu quarto às seis, no máximo.

- Me chame quando der a hora e eu me preocupo com o resto. - outro bocejo. - Boa noite, amor.

Ela estava dopada pelo sono, era a única explicação possível. Kate _nunca_ me chamara de "amor". Nunca disse que me amava, nem mesmo quando pediu perdão na clareira. A palavra _amor _nunca tinha sido formada pelos seus lábios e eu... Eu nunca senti aquela sensação estranha. Era como se lava vulcânica corresse em minhas veias, indo em direção ao peito, inflando-o de tal maneira a parecer que ia explodir. Respirei fundo, tentando aliviar a sensação de inchaço e o cheiro de Kate invadiu minhas narinas; ela cheirava a óleo de massagem de bebê, o que era um pouco estranho e delicioso, na mesma proporção.

Com ela ali, aconchegada contra o meu corpo, eu finalmente consegui adormecer.

**S **_is for the Simple need _(_S_ é pela simples necessidade)

**E**_ is for the Ectasy _(_E_ é pelo êxtase)

**X**_ is just to mark the spot, because that's the one you really want! _(_X_ é apenas para marcar o lugar, porque esse é o que você realmente quer)*

- Que porc...? - gemi abrindo apenas um olho e procurando de onde vinha aquele barulho infernal.

_Sim, sexo é sempre a resposta  
Nunca é uma pergunta  
Porque a resposta sempre será "sim"_

Não. Não me diga que essa música nada discreta é o som do despertador do celular de Kate. Desde quando ela ouve coisas assim? Pior foi ouvi-la cantando a música, de olhos ainda fechados, e balançando o pé no ritmo da batida.

_Estou amando o que você quer vestir  
Me pergunto o que está usando embaixo dela  
Me pergunto se alguma vez terei tudo isso sob a minha língua_

Pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado! Pare de cantar essa música! Deus, essa garota será a minha ruína. Cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca.

_Eu amaria tentar te libertar  
Eu amo você toda sobre mim  
Amo escutar o som que você faz no segundo em que 'termina'_

- Oh, meu Deus! - ela pulou da cama e caiu sentada no chão. Eu poderia gargalhar da cena, mas estava frustrado demais para isso. - Esqueci que estava dormindo aqui, me desculpe.

Kate correu para a cabeceira e pegou o maldito celular, desligando a música que só me deixou tensionado. Ela estava muito mais corada do que eu podia imaginar. Mas como eu poderia ficar relaxado ao ouvir minha garota falando aquelas coisas com a boca quase colada ao meu ouvido e o corpo todo grudado ao meu naquela cama?

- Preciso ir para o meu quarto, já são seis e dez. - ela disse, juntando o travesseiro e caminhando para a porta.

- E eu preciso de um banho... - murmurei a última parte. - Merda, de um bem frio.

Eu precisava parar de agir como um maluco pervertido. Céus, eu era apenas a droga de um adolescente à base de hormônios!

- South Kensington. - meu pai orientou o motorista do táxi.

Ele estava sentado no banco dianteiro do carro por ser muito grande. Eu mesmo já me sentia uma sardinha enlatada sem precisar que meu pai ocupasse todo e qualquer espaço com suas pernas gigantes.

Ante essa instrução, Kate e eu empalidecemos. O que diabos tínhamos para fazer na antiga casa dos Cullen? A última data registrada no diário de Bella Cullen era aquele 23 de Julho de 1966, onde ela recebera a carta do pai contando sobre o suicídio. Fora aquilo, havia apenas uma breve menção de como havia sido o aniversário de vinte e oito anos dela em setembro de 1968.

Além disso, as páginas tinham sido rasgadas sem cuidado algum. Demônios, só porque eu queria chegar à uma data em específico: 10 de setembro de 1969. O ano em que minha mãe viera ao mundo.

- Mãe, por que...

- Por favor, bebê, me deixe mostrar. - ela parecia emocionalmente exausta. - Não estou pronta para falar abertamente, vamos aos poucos, tudo bem?

Fiquei em silêncio novamente, como tinha ficado nos últimos três dias. Regime de silêncio, apenas ouvindo meu cérebro procurando peças para encaixar naquele quebra-cabeça maluco. Nada. Nunca chegava a conclusão nenhuma e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de que eu voltaria para Forks sem saber absolutamente tudo.

O caminho foi muito mais rápido do que eu realmente desejava. Ao mesmo tempo que eu estava curioso, me sentia acovardado. Até hoje minha mãe nem sonhava que eu passara os últimos meses lendo sobre os pais dela, sabendo - provavelmente - mais do que ela mesma. Aliás, podia nem ser lá grande coisa esse segredo todo, por isso não adiantava me sentir ansioso com qualquer coisa.

- Chegamos. - o motorista sorriu alegremente, fingindo ignorar a tensão do ambiente.

O lugar era do mesmo jeito que Isabella Swan, a garota que havia perdido quase tudo, descrevera há quase 54 anos atrás. As casas gemelares prenderam minha atenção por um longo tempo e eu quase perguntei o motivo de manterem a casa de Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Precisava tomar cuidado com o que soltava, só contaria sobre o diário depois que todo o suspense se encerrasse.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntei como quem não quer nada.

Minha mãe estava quase que totalmente se apoiando no braço do meu pai. Sério, eu temia que ela desmaiasse a qualquer minuto. Papai tocou a campainha e uma mulher na casa dos quarenta anos abriu a porta.

- Pois não? - suas longas tranças negras estavam salpicadas de fios brancos e sua pele morena era diferente, assim como o sotaque.

- Kaurê? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Sim, quem são vocês? Não vi nenhuma visita agendada para hoje.

Visita? Do que estavam falando?

- Precisamos entrar. - meu pai não pediu, nem sequer falou com gentileza.

- Não posso deixá-los passar, sinto muito.

- Kaurê! Quem bateu à porta? - uma voz estrondosa veio de algum lugar da casa e minha mãe estremeceu com o som.

A mulher nos olhou por um instante.

- Você é quem eu penso que é? - ela perguntou de maneira enigmática para mamãe.

- Sim. Por favor, me deixe entrar.

- KAURÊ! - a voz masculina gritou ainda mais alto.

Kaurê parecia travar um conflito interno enquanto torcia as pontas do avental florido que estava usando.

- Certo, acho que seria melhor se eu não a anunciasse. - ela cedeu espaço para passarmos. - Eu vou ficar na cozinha, espero que ninguém venha atrás de alguma faca.

Eu não entendia uma vírgula do que aquela mulher dizia. Quem era ela e o que estava fazendo ali? E por que o marido dela gritava, chamando-a, em vez de levantar a bunda de onde quer que estivesse para procurá-la? Passei por Kaurê e ela arregalou os olhos, murmurando coisas numa língua desconhecida para mim.

- Meu Deus, onde essa mulher se meteu? - a voz parecia estar vindo em nossa direção. - Kaurê, está na hora dos medicamentos. Se atrasar, não será minha culpa e eu não quero te ouvir me chamando de irresponsável!

Olhei a decoração brevemente, imaginando como aquela casa era há sessenta anos.

- O que diabos...? - o homem parado no corredor arregalou os olhos claros para nós e percebi seu peito subindo e descendo com mais rapidez.

E foi aí que meu mundo simplesmente enguiçou. Parou de girar e saiu do eixo.

* * *

_**Não vou me demorar nas reviews porque estou realmente morrendo de sono e o capítulo por si só já é gigantesco. Mas, como sempre, muitíssimo obrigada por todo o carinho de vocês *-***_

_**GabiBarbosa:**_ _Sim, eu também acho que ela foi facilmente perdoada, mas o Robert é mais de ir ao ponto, ele está cansado de enrolar kkk'_

_**BbCullen**_e _**Lorrane**_ e _**Nanny**_:_Obrigadinha meninas, espero que tenham gostado desse desfecho ;)_

_**Milla-pattz: **Me perdoe a demora :x Eu só vou confirmar uma coisa: A Nessie não é adotada. Agora resta saber como isso aconteceu ;D Gracias pela review e espero que as unhas continuem em perfeito estado, hein! kkk'_

_**Lu Bass: **Sobre a nova fic, eu ainda estou escrevendo os capítulos. Ela vai ser mais curta e um pouquinho mais pesada, mas ainda não tem nada muito certo a não ser o título! hahah' É que eu ainda preciso encontrar uma beta ou alguém queira dar suas opiniões. Quero fazer ela melhor, sabe? :D E aí, o que achou desse final? Quem será que apareceu, huh? LOL_

_**Ktia S**_e _**Pennys: **Apesar do que vocês querem, o segredo está cada vez mais perto de ser revelado =)_

_**pink: **Eu ia fazê-lo ir sozinho no início, mas seu pedido me amoleceu kkk' O Robert te ouviu, levou a Kate com ele e só se ferrou depois hahahaha_

_**Bruna Marcondes: **Menina, o que foi esse surto de reviews que lotaram meu e-mail? Fiquei viada *o* Beijocas e muuuuuito obrigada pela dedicação, amei mesmo!_

* * *

**_Robert entrou em curto circuito, o próximo capítulo virá quando ele se recuperar do choque... Não depende de mim! ;x_**

_**Beijoos e obrigada pela paciência *-***_


	51. Passado Colidindo com o Presente

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**-** Como algumas sabem, eu estou completamente "fora do ar"; sem net e sem PC no momento, presa num fim de mundo onde nem o sinal do celular pega u.u Para postar hoje, tive que viajar pouco mais de 80km para a cidade mais próxima, rs. Tenham pena de mim, hein! hahaha' Mil desculpas pela demora, sério.

As partes em _itálico_ são flashes de memória e elas estão **fora** da ordem cronológica. A intenção desse capítulo é confundir um pouco, mas vocês vão entender tudinho nos extras. Esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo, flores. Boa leitura!

**Passado Colidindo com o Presente**

* * *

_E foi aí que meu mundo simplesmente enguiçou. Parou de girar e saiu do eixo._

_._

_**Atiramos o passado ao abismo, mas não nos inclinamos para saber se está bem morto.**_

**(William Shakespeare)**

**_A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece._  
**

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Se aquilo não fosse um sonho bizarro e eu não estivesse perdendo as estribeiras, aquele homem parecia uma versão muito mais velha de mim, como naqueles programas usados para envelhecer os atores de Hollywood.

Ele era alto e tinha ombros largos, uma figura marcante. Magro na medida certa e vestido com roupas claras e confortáveis. Mas o que prendeu minha atenção foi aquele rosto: queixo quadrado e forte, nariz reto e levemente comprido e olhos expressivos, da cor do mais puro verde-grama. Seus cabelos não eram tão fartos como foram em sua juventude nem tinham o mesmo tom único de cobre, pois estavam quase totalmente brancos, mas eu jamais me enganaria.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen parecia em estado catatônico por nos ver parados no hall de entrada da casa que um dia pertenceu aos seus pais.

Simplesmente não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos nos encarando em absoluto silêncio. Eu não desgrudava os olhos do meu avô e ele parecia incapaz de ver qualquer coisa além da minha mãe. O silêncio só foi quebrado quando eu percebi os olhos dele ficarem marejados.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

Eu tenho 75 anos. Ou será 80? Ou talvez eu esteja em algum ponto entre os dois?

Não, eu não estou caducando – ainda. Mas quando se vive mais do que se pode contar, você simplesmente para de prestar atenção à passagem do tempo. Quando se fica velho, não importa que segunda-feira já está mordendo o seu traseiro ou que você achava que estava em Março e, na verdade, o calendário acusava Abril... Não importa se mais um ano se passou. Se importar com essas coisas acaba perdendo o sentido.

Kaurê era uma boa companheira. Não confundam as coisas, crianças! Companheira no sentido de "acompanhante de idosos" ou apenas enfermeira, não que eu tivesse me casado com ela ou qualquer maluquice do gênero. Eu fui casado por _apenas_ quarenta anos. Sim, quatro décadas não passaram de segundos ao lado da mulher que amo. Jamais poderia colocar o verbo 'amar' no passado, pois o sentimento nunca diminuiu apesar desses últimos quatorze anos de luto.

- Kaurê! Quem bateu à porta? - onde ela havia se enfiado?

Raramente eu recebia visitas e, no geral, apenas Alice e Jasper ainda tinham a paciência para visitar um velho insuportável como eu. Rosalie e Emmett estavam sempre viajando e quase nunca ligavam, embora seus cartões-postais, vindos de todos os lugares imagináveis neste planeta, chegassem com uma boa frequência. Eles queriam que eu os acompanhasse nas suas viagens pelo mundo, mas eu não queria me meter entre o casal, pois nada pior que tentar se divertir com um velho amargurado resmungando por tudo.

Eu não via sentido nenhum em prestar atenção ao calendário, mas ainda precisava ficar atento ao relógio. E estava na hora dos meus remédios, outra parte insuportável da velhice. Como se já não bastassem os músculos e a pele ficando flácida, os ossos se desintegrando e as juntas entrevando, nós ainda tínhamos que lidar com a imunidade a um nível ridículo. Eu me sentia mais frágil que um daqueles bebês recém-nascidos, apesar da insistente afirmação do meu médico ao dizer que eu era tão saudável como um touro. Pergunto-me se ele se refere aos animais que são vítimas das inumanas touradas, aqueles que já estão pingando as tripas para fosse um daqueles, talvez eu concordasse com o Dr. Palmer. Ou talvez eu apenas discordasse e ele se lembraria de que os velhotes são teimosos e me deixaria ganhar a discussão. O que foi? Um velho precisa rir de alguma coisa de vez em quando e nada melhor do que fazer as pessoas concordarem apenas para te satisfazer.

- KAURÊ!

Nunca vi uma pessoa tão silenciosa na minha vida. Às vezes, eu estava dormindo e quando acordava, ela já tinha limpado a casa inteira. E olha que eu era do tipo que me orgulhava por ter o sono muito leve.

Ela era brasileira e estava morando em Londres há poucos meses, então seu inglês não era lá muito bom, mas nada que uma mímica de vez em quando não resolvesse. Eu só tinha bronca quando Kaurê resolvia me dar um sermão, em sua rústica fluência, por não tomar os remédios no horário, por não querer sair de casa e viajar com a minha família, por não chamá-los para me visitar ou por não procurar alguma senhora nos bailes de terceira idade; fala sério, essa última estava totalmente fora de cogitação!

Já que Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé.

Larguei meu quebra-cabeça de oito mil peças e que só tinha um terço pronto, e desci as escadas para procurar pela minha enfermeira irresponsável. Horários deveriam ser respeitados, poxa vida, será que nunca disseram isso a ela?

- Meu Deus, onde essa mulher se meteu? Kaurê, está na hora dos medicamentos. Se atrasar, não será minha culpa e eu não quero te ouvir me chamando de irresponsável!

Percebi barulhos vindos do hall de entrada. Quem quer que tenha batido à porta foi permitido a entrar. Andei até lá enquanto minha mente trabalhava para se recordar dos nomes das drogas legalizadas que eu precisava enfiar goela abaixo; Bella iria rir da minha cara se visse minha situação...

Bella?

- O que diabos...? - comecei ofuscado por aquela imagem.

Aqueles olhos da cor do chocolate mais puro, derretidos na profundidade daqueles lindos orbes cativantes. Aquele rosto pálido e com um leve formato de coração, aqueles cabelos escuros emoldurando o rosto e o pescoço alvo. Aqueles lábios cheios, enquanto os dentes superiores mastigavam o lábio inferior numa clara demonstração de nervosismo ou insegurança. Aquele corpo... Jovem?

Não, Bella não... Renesmee.

Quando essa realização me ocorreu, foi impossível impedir meus olhos de marejarem. Minha pequena filha, aqui, na minha frente, depois de tantos e tantos anos. Minha pequena filha... acompanhada de Jacob William Black, é claro. Eu deveria ter previsto isso.

Um borrão de cabelos escuros se mexeu um pouco atrás de Renesmee e voltei meus olhos para o garoto que parecia deslocado. Olhando melhor aquele cabelo desgrenhado num corte que me era tão familiar, passei as mãos pelo meu próprio em frustração por não tê-los mais tão fartos como antigamente. O garoto era alto, eu tinha que admitir, e quando ele ergueu o olhar para me encarar nos olhos, eu tive a impressão de que estava me olhando em um espelho; refletido naquelas íris verdes, sentia como se algum truque tivesse me remetido a um passado sessenta anos distante de mim.

Conscientemente, estendi uma mão para o menino. Se eu o tocasse, ele sumiria como uma fumaça?

- Edw... Pai... - Renesmee começou com a voz vacilante e fui tragado para a realidade novamente, onde as coisas não eram doces e sim amargas. Ela desgrudou do braço de Jacob e puxou o garoto pela mão, se apoiando nele. Olhei a tonalidade negra de seus cabelos e percebi os pouquíssimos traços herdados de Black, mas ainda assim a notícia que veio a seguir caiu como uma bomba sobre mim. - Quero que conheça meu filho, Robert.

Vacilei dois passos para trás sem saber o que dizer. Suspirei pesadamente tentando inutilmente aquietar minha irritação. Como ela vem até mim depois de tantos anos em silêncio para me apresentar meu neto sem nenhuma cerimônia? Ela não sabia que pessoas velhas não podem se alterar?

- Nós precisamos conversar. - Nessie se quebrou numa súplica impossível de ser ignorada.

- Kaurê - chamei sem tirar os olhos da minha filha e do meu mais novo neto. -, preciso dos meus remédios para controlar a pressão, agora.

Ela sumiu de nossas vistas sem mais uma palavra. Fiz sinal para me acompanharem e forcei minhas pernas velhas a caminharem em direção à sala de estar.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Me senti como uma peça de museu sendo exposta a olhos curiosos e isso me fez mais desconfortável ainda. Vovô deu dois passos vacilantes para trás.

- Kaurê, preciso dos meus remédios para controlar a pressão, agora.

Levou quase um minuto para Edward assimilar o pedido e nos guiar pelo corredor. Ele concordou com a cabeça e andou em direção à uma sala cheia de cadeiras e sofás confortáveis, nós o seguimos sem fazer qualquer ruído. Meu pai se sentou afastado de todos e Kate sentou ao lado dele; eu queria ir para lá, mas minha mãe me apontou um sofá de dois lugares em frente à poltrona de vovô. Sentei depois de um momento de hesitação e encarei meus dedos entrelaçados no meu colo, sentindo o calor dos olhos de Edward em mim, me avaliando.

Eu estava travando uma batalha emocional. Emoção por finalmente conhecer meu avô, mágoa por nunca nos apresentarem antes, raiva por dizerem que ele havia morrido e curiosidade para saber onde estava Isabella. E eu simplesmente não sabia qual delas era predominante no momento.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou secamente e eu me encolhi como se tivesse levado uma chicotada. Ele não nos queria ali?

Mamãe tomou uma respiração profunda ao meu lado.

- Eu sei que nada irá redimir as decisões que tomei há vinte e cinco anos atrás, nem minha atitude com o que aconteceu há quatorze anos, mas eu não posso seguir mentindo para o meu filho. - ela suspirou. - Não suporto mais dizer-lhe que seu avô está enterrado.

- Pois eu pensei ter ouvido que estava, de fato, morto e enterrado há vinte e cinco anos e que isso foi reforçado há quatorze. Ou vai dizer que a minha única filha não me disse isso?

A dor em sua voz era evidente e dessa vez quem levou a chicotada foi minha mãe.

- Isso é diferente.

- Me diga como. Eu não consigo ver como pode ser diferente.

Os dois se olharam com uma intensidade tão grande, que eu mesmo fiquei perdido naquelas expressões devastadas de pai e filha.

- Por quê? É tudo o que eu quero saber. - Edward falou.

- Me perdoe.

- Por que eu deveria? - mais uma vez o tom amargurado estava de volta. A postura dele era a de um homem quebrado pelas circunstâncias da vida.

- Por favor!

- Me dê um único motivo, Renesmee.

- Vocês dois! - interrompi pela primeira vez, fazendo o olhar de Edward cair sobre mim. - Alguém quer me fazer o favor de explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Então vocês não contaram nada ao garoto? - Edward perguntou depois de engolir o comprimido e beber a água que Kaurê lhe oferecia. Agora ele destilava arrogância. - Ele não sabe o que os pais fizeram com a própria família? Faz sentido ele estar do lado de vocês.

- O senhor pode, por favor, parar de agir assim? - pedi. Não sei o que me levou a falar daquela maneira, mas eu estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Só quando você deixar de ser ignorante. - ele revidou e naquele momento eu reparei que o tempo e os problemas deixaram-nomais do que apenas amargurado.

Ignorando meu avô, virei para minha mãe e ela entendeu que eu estava _exigindo_ explicações, nada de meias-palavras. Seus olhos castanhos correram entre meu avô e eu e perderam o foco, como se estivesse perdida em memórias antigas.

- Sua avó e todo o resto da família estavam certos de que Isabella Swan-Cullen jamais poderia dar à luz uma criança depois de sofrer um aborto violento, onde ela perdeu os gêmeos. - até sua voz parecia distante e triste e eu relembrei do diário. - Uma longa história envolvendo a obsessão desmedida de um homem desequilibrado e que não vem ao caso no momento... Mas essa certeza se fez presente durante os primeiros dez anos de casados.

- Dez longos anos... - Edward murmurou pausadamente. - Mas tudo veio abaixo quando Bella começou a apresentar sinais de gravidez. Estávamos tão felizes com essa possibilidade, mas eu ainda tinha medo de que _se_ acontecesse algo de errado com o bebê, Bells voltasse a se quebrar como da primeira vez. Tinha sido assustador. Eu não suportaria vê-la daquele jeito novamente e, confesso que, por um único instante de loucura, eu até cheguei a desejar que aquele bebê nunca tivesse existido. Naquele primeiro mês eu me mantive afastado, tentando fazer com que Bella não notasse meu medo, mas ela sempre foi muito observadora... Era uma gravidez de alto risco. Sabe o que é ver a pessoa que você mais ama enfraquecer dia após dia, mês após mês, sem que você possa fazer nada? As pessoas são fracas ante essas situações e eu não era diferente; precisava colocar a culpa em algo. Primeiro culpei a mim mesmo por... Bem, você sabe. Depois culpei Bella por insistir em dar continuidade àquela gravidez perigosa sem me dar a chance de opinar. E então eu culpei a pessoa que não tinha absolutamente culpa nenhuma: meu próprio filho.

Só naquele instante eu me dei conta de que nem meu pai e nem Kate estavam na sala ouvindo a confissão de Edward. Mamãe levantou do sofá e disse que ia atrás deles, pois já conhecia aquela história e voltaria logo. Ainda desconfortável por estar sozinho com um homem que eu conhecia tão bem e que me via como um desconhecido, eu pigarreei pedindo por mais explicações.

- Culpou uma criança inocente. Entendi.

- Não, rapaz. Você ainda está longe de entender. - foi a primeira vez que ele abriu um sorriso, mesmo que triste e cheio de remorso.

* * *

**{E_POV}**

**.:Meados de Janeiro, 1969:.**

**_-_**_ Ainda aqui, Cullen? - Jasper apareceu na porta da minha sala. - Achei que já estivesse em casa._

_- Tem algo de errado com os cálculos financeiros. - resmunguei ainda encarando as informações espalhadas pela minha mesa. - A auditoria me deu isso aqui, mas esses números não fazem sentido para mim._

_Jasper fechou a porta atrás de si._

_- Olha, eu realmente não queria dizer assim, mas a Bella está com febre alta. - antes mesmo de ele terminar, eu já estava de pé, ávido por mais alguma coisa. - Calma, homem, ela está bem e Dona Esme está cuidando dela, mas eu acho que você deveria largar esses cálculos comigo e ir para casa. Pode pedir para Allie preparar aquela sopa cremosa que só ela sabe fazer para a janta?_

_Bella doente e ele quer que eu me concentre em sopa cremosa? Assenti mesmo sabendo que talvez não me lembraria disso quando chegasse em casa._

_- Como ela está? - sussurrei assim que me sentei na poltrona ao lado da cama em que Bella estava dormindo._

_- Nada grave. - Esme respondeu no mesmo tom. - Eu disse a vocês dois que tomar aquela chuva na clareira não iria fazer bem e olha só._

_- Praga de mãe sempre acontece... - sorri e ela me beliscou de brincadeira._

_- Eu vou fazer a janta para os rapazes, se precisar de algo é só me chamar, independente da hora, certo? - assenti e acabei lembrando da sopa. - Às vezes, acredito que aquele menino tem lombrigas residindo em seu corpo, pequenas fanáticas pela sopa da Alice._

_Sorri e voltei a atenção para Bella, que continuava adormecida, apesar do pano molhado na testa e das gotículas de suor que se formavam. Passei aquela noite inteira trocando o pano úmido e vigiando seu sono, atento a cada gemido ou suspiro. Foi uma longa noite._

_- Edward? - ela chamou assim que os raios de luz penetraram no quarto._

_- Está melhor? - coloquei os dedos em sua testa e constatei que a febre havia abrandado. - Que susto foi esse, pequena?_

_- Veio de repente. - Bella sorriu._

_Nas semanas que se seguiram, Bella tentava disfarçar, mas eu percebia que ela ainda não estava totalmente recuperada. Até que veio nossa primeira discussão realmente séria sobre ela deixar Carlisle examiná-la ou que ela fosse atendida por qualquer outro médico. Ela era tão malditamente teimosa que no fim da discussão eu estava quase arrancando os cabelos em tufos._

_- Eu vou te carregar até o hospital durante o plantão de Carlisle e você vai ser examinada, Isabella. - ameacei, mas ela não recuou. - Quer que eu te amarre como fiz com Billy Black? Eu amarro, meu bem._

_Só quando ela finalmente percebeu que eu estava realmente falando sério e não tinha espaço para discussão, ela foi a contragosto. Carlisle pediu por uma bateria de exames para uma análise completa e ele pediu que esperássemos um pouco na sala de espera. Ficamos lá plantados por quase três horas antes que meu pai aparecesse no corredor branco com um sorriso largo. Apesar de saber que não era nada grave, eu ainda precisava de uma afirmação verbal vinda dele._

_- E então, pai? O que os exames acusaram?_

_- Acho melhor vocês se sentarem._

_Fizemos o que foi mandado e tentei me agarrar à expressão serena de Carlisle como a minha tábua de salvação. Não é nada grave, não é nada grave, Bella está bem._

_- Bem, por onde eu começo? - ele se perguntou retoricamente. - Vocês sabiam que desde o final da década de 20, os cientistas alemães vinham usando camundongos, coelhos e até mesmo sapos para identificar um hormônio em específico na urina das mulheres?_

_Oi? O que eu perdi? O que aquilo tinha a ver com os exames de Bella?_

_- Pai, o senhor está fazendo aquilo de novo. - não me levem a mal, mas Carlisle não era conhecido por sua habilidade em explicar a medicina para os leigos. Mamãe já estava acostumada e assentia todas as vezes como se estivesse entendendo, mas eu não podia fazer o mesmo quando precisava saber tudo._

_- Oh, desculpem, crianças. O que eu quis dizer é que eu precisei segurar vocês aqui nessas últimas horas para que o teste chamado Inibição de Hemaglutinação_*** **_pudesse nos dar o resultado. Eu sei que ele não é tão exato quanto realmente gostaríamos, mas é o melhor que dispomos no momento e... Ele deu positivo! Bella, meus sinceros parabéns, você está grávida, querida!_

*****Também conhecido como teste Wide-Gemzell, foi o primeiro teste que não precisou usar animais como cobaia. A urina da mulher era testada para certas reações com o hCG, o hormônio da gravidez, purificado. Como necessitava seringas e tubos de ensaio, seu uso domiciliar era inviável, sendo disponibilizado apenas nos hospitais, mesmo que suas chances de exatidão não fossem das melhores. Os testes de gravidez só foram comercializados em 1976, por $10 o kit.

_Parei de respirar e tentei entender o complexo significado daquelas simples palavras._

_- Mas o Dr. Gerandy disse que... - Bella murmurou ao meu lado e eu me sentia incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento._

_- Eu liguei para ele quando o resultado saiu e expliquei a situação. - Carlisle continuava sorrindo. - Ele disse que quando foi feita a raspagem do útero, ele acreditava que as chances de uma segunda gravidez eram quase nulas, admito. Mas lembre-se, Bella, '_quase nulas' _não quer dizer que seria impossível e... Edward, meu filho?_

_Meus membros pareciam pesados demais. O que ele estava dizendo? Eu iria ser pai? Como assim?_

_- Edward? - olhei Bella e vi suas lágrimas rolando soltas; um espelho das minhas. - Você está bem?_

_Juntei o restinho de força que ainda tinha e a puxei para um abraço apertado. Durante dez longos anos, eu tive que arrumar forças para suprimir meu desejo de ser pai e, ao mesmo tempo, aparentar ser forte por Bella. Repeti para mim mesmo que aquele era um desejo inconcebível e alimentei a certeza de que nunca teria uma família como a de Jasper ou a de Emmett. Bella e eu seríamos apenas isso: duas pessoas remendadas e incompletas tentando lidar com a falta que os dois rostos que nunca pudemos conhecer causariam em nós._

_Enquanto eu observava meus cunhados lidando com seus próprios filhos, brincando e educando à sua própria maneira, eu precisava jurar de pés juntos que jamais deixaria transpassar a pontinha de inveja que eu sentia deles. Esme e Carlisle tinham me ensinado a dar extremo valor à família, e esses ensinamentos fundiram em minha mente ainda jovem que eu iria ter filhos um dia com a mulher que eu amasse... Mas nada me preparou para a dor de perder dois pedaços de mim e provocar uma fissura tão grande na mulher que tinha meu coração. E sempre que meus sobrinhos corriam até mim para pedir ajuda com algo ou simplesmente me sorrir e dizer 'Amo você, tio Edwald', eu sentia aquele pedaço que almejava ser pai se expandir um pouquinho mais sem que eu pudesse suplantá-lo._

_E quando a realização bateu sobre mim, eu cumpri meu desejo de dez anos atrás: corri pelos corredores brancos, gritando e pulando que eu iria ser pai. Algumas pessoas chegaram a apertar minha mão e me felicitar, enquanto outras apenas sorriam de longe. Eu estava nas nuvens até o segurança me pegar pelo antebraço e me guiar até a saída por estar fazendo estardalhaço e incomodando os doentes. Ainda sorrindo como um bobo, eu me sentei no banco do pátio, esperando por Bella e Carlisle que seguiam logo atrás conversando animadamente._

_- Obrigado, meu amor. - beijei Bella com paixão, esquecendo que Carlisle ainda estava ali._

_Sempre tinha sido meu sonho ter um filho e agora isso estava acontecendo. Minha pequena Bella estava gerando meu bebê – aquele ser que teria nossas melhores partes e teria nossos traços mais bonitos... É claro que eu estava feliz._

_- Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo e com o ego terrivelmente inflado!_

_Eu seria pai. E, sim, eu estava mais do que bem com isso._

- Está na hora do almoço, senhor Cullen. - a voz de Kaurê fez com que eu e o garoto pulássemos surpresos.

- Já? - ele perguntou parecendo um pouco desapontado por ter que interromper a história.

Parece que alguém estava tão absorto quanto eu nas antigas memórias.

- Kaurê, nos traga alguns cupcakes de nozes e chocolate. - ela fazia careta toda vez que eu pedia pelo doce. O que eu podia fazer se cupcakes de nozes com chocolate tinham o sabor do paraíso? Não era minha culpa e eu não sofria de Diabetes, então ela não podia me negar. - Vamos almoçar mais tarde, tudo bem, rapaz?

- Parece perfeito. - ele sorriu. Eu poderia dizer que ele era parecido comigo, mas além daquela mistura entre Jacob, Renesmee e eu, ele tinha o trejeito faciallevemente igual ao de Carlisle até onde eu posso me lembrar.

Quando Kaurê saiu, decidi fazer a pergunta que rondava minha mente desde que os vi parados no hall.

- E aquela menina?

Apesar dos olhos verdes e o cabelo parecido com o de Renesmee, ela não me parecia da família. Pelo menos, o olhar que o garoto lhe dava não tinha nada de fraternal.

- Kate?

- Você olha diferente para ela.

- É tão óbvio assim? - ele suspirou após uma careta, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo num gesto frustrado, como eu mesmo costumava fazer.

- Está tatuado na sua testa. - quem ele queria enganar? O olhar de devoção era um velho conhecido meu.

Ele sorriu desconfortável, suas orelhas vermelhas, e disse algo sobre ter sorte por ainda tê-la depois de ter cometido algumas faltas.

- Se quer um conselho, dê valor. - como se dá conselhos a um neto que você nem sabia que existia? Será que tem um manual sobre isso? - Ninguém consegue ser bom o tempo todo e complicações são comuns. O que eu estou dizendo? Jovens não param para escutar os conselhos das múmias velhas.

Robert riu.

- Obrigado, vovô. Não vou esquecer-me disso.

Se existia algo tão emocionante quanto "Eu te amo, papai" e "Você é minha vida, Edward", esse algo era "Obrigado, vovô". Sei que era simples e a maioria dos avôs jamais ligaria tanto para uma coisa dessas, mas para um homem que por uma década achou que nunca poderia dar continuidade à sua linhagem e depois de alguns anos ver a filha virar as costas para nunca mais voltar... Bem, eu passei os últimos quatorze anos achando que morreria sozinho, exceto pela companhia de Kaurê, claro.

Ver aquele garoto, assustadoramente parecido comigo, agradecer por um conselho barato, me fez inflar um pouquinho por dentro. Tratei de espantar o orgulho e me concentrar em contar-lhe o resto, afinal, era para isso que os avós serviam, não? Eles relembravam como tinha sido sua infância e enchiam os ouvidos dos netos até entediá-los.

- Eu sei sobre o senhor.

- O quê? - eu estava numa idade onde era comum imaginar que seus ouvidos estavam captando ruídos e inventando coisas. - Disse alguma coisa?

- Estamos aqui porque eu insisti em saber mais. - ele continuou lentamente. - Kate e eu encontramos uma carta sua endereçada à Isabella Swan e depois topamos com um baú onde tinha fotos, o anel, documentos e o...

- O diário. - terminei por ele. Sim, eu me lembrava perfeitamente daquele baú que Bella e eu arrumamos para encaixotar uma pequena parte das nossas lembranças. - O diário que eu nunca pensei que alguém leria ou se interessaria. Mas não se engane achando que me conhece pela descrição que Bella fez no diário, ela deixou muitos aspectos negativos de fora quando o escreveu.

- Tipo o quê? - sua voz era descrente.

Inflei mais um pouquinho por dentro. O quê? Ele achava que eu era perfeito como fui descrito, mas ainda assim eu tinha que acabar com aquela imagem.

**.:Início de Agosto, 1966:.**

_Bella me olhou por longo tempo e não disse absolutamente nada. Continuei a tarefa de pintar de bege o quarto que transformaríamos em uma biblioteca, tentando ignorar aquela avaliação perturbadora. Finalmente seu silêncio me venceu._

_- O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim?_

_Por algum tempo ela continuou calada e eu já tinha desistido de receber uma resposta._

_- Estou tentando entender o que Charlie disse na carta._

_Soltei o pincel com um suspiro. Fazia mais de uma semana que tínhamos recebido aquela carta nada convencional no casamento de Renée e Philip e eu sinceramente esperava que ela já tivesse esquecido qualquer coisa referente à mim descrita por seu pai._

_- O que você quer saber?_

_- Não me tome como uma tola, Edward. - as palavras eram duras, mas seu tom era gentil. - Charlie se referiu a você como um exímio manipulador._

_- Eu sinceramente não entendi isso. Talvez ele pense assim devido às circunstâncias em que eu fui escalado na empresa. Quando eu o flagrei traindo Renée com Irina Denali, ele ficou com medo e rapidamente me desincumbiu da tarefa duvidosa que tinha me designado antes._

_Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- Que tarefa duvidosa?_

_- Era sobre isso que ele falava quando pediu a você para me perguntar sobre o italiano. Quando eu tentei entrar na Corporação Swan, ele estava num verdadeiro pé de guerra com os Volturi, isso não era novidade, mas ele queria dar um passo a mais para ficar à frente de Aro. - sentei no chão e não olhei para nada em específico. - Para conseguir isso, Charlie precisava de alguém dentro da empresa Volturi, mas todos os funcionários de lá eram extremamente leais, restando apenas a opção de inserir alguém de 'fora' para obter todos as informações que ele precisava, como contratos, alianças, inimigos e segredos podres. Charlie bateu os olhos em mim e, quando viu que eu era capaz de falar italiano fluentemente, achou que eu seria capaz de me tornar um funcionário de Aro, tendo acesso às ligações que ele tinha com vários dos maiores políticos do país._

_Ela se juntou a mim no chão e eu continuei._

_- Haviam apenas rumores de que Aro era um dos grandes chefes da máfia italiana, mas que seus inúmeros crimes e assassinatos passavam batido por ele ter essas conexões com os poderosos do mundo político. Eu era apenas um cara que não tinha nada a perder e o dinheiro oferecido por Charlie era quase impossível de ser recusado e eu pensei "Por que não?". Além disso, o dinheiro poderia vir a calhar no tratamento de Esme. Então eu decidi aceitar a oferta e, quando procurei Aro, ouvi sem querer uma conversa onde um Senador italiano e um Ministro americano reclamavam com Aro sobre todos eles estarem com o rabo preso em alguma tramoia ilícita envolvendo o abuso sexual e o assassinato de oito menores de idade. Eu enfim vi o real perigo da situação em que eu estava me metendo. Voltei para Charlie com a intenção de pular fora e o peguei no sofá com Irina. Depois disso você conhece a história._

_Olhei-a de soslaio e não recebi nenhuma resposta._

_- Sei que concordei com uma coisa dessas, mas juro que foi no calor do momento e sem pensar, Bella. Acho que eu não iria me tornar duas caras a fim de entregar os dois e esperar o circo pegar fogo._

_- Você "acha"? - ela me olhou intensamente._

_- Sim, quem sabe o que realmente teria acontecido? Eu simplesmente não sei. Estou apenas sendo sincero. Poderia ter dado errado e eu teria me envolvido com as pessoas erradas ou poderia ter dado mais errado ainda e eu estaria à sete palmos do chão. Tudo o que posso fazer é agradecer a maneira como as coisas terminaram._

_Envolvi-a em meus braços e dei um apertão carinhoso, indicando qual era a parte que me alegrava._

_- _Eu nunca fui o típico santo que ela fazia questão de pintar. - suspirei pela enésima vez. Bella também não sabia dos meus problemas com os cigarros na adolescência.

- Acho que ela apenas descrevia como o via. - o garoto deu de ombros tentando me fazer sentir melhor. - Então o senhor fala italiano...

- Per tuttociòcheè santo, ragazzo! Quem você acha que trouxe Joseph Bernard para trabalhar na mansão de Forks? - sorri ao relembrar do bom e velho Joseph. - É uma pena que homens como ele não sejam encontrados com tanta frequência...

- Bern, o filho, é assim também. Ele continuou com a gente depois que o pai morreu.

Assenti e fingi que sabia de quem ele estava falando. A verdade era que eu tinha visto o jovem Bernard "Júnior" pouquíssimas vezes e nem me lembrava de seu rosto.

- Bom, estou ouvindo. - ele fez sinal para que eu continuasse com a história.

**.:Meados de Agosto, 1969:.**

_Se aquele era o desejo de Bella, como eu poderia negar? Eu tinha prometido apoiá-la em toda e qualquer decisão e tentava arduamente acreditar que eu era capaz de fazê-lo no momento que ela mais precisava._

_Sua barriga não era muito grande, mas devido ao peso que perdeu nos últimos meses de gestação, fazia parecer que ela havia engolido uma melancia. Nem Carlisle e nem Dr. Gerandy conseguiam identificar o motivo de toda aquela fraqueza que Bella vinha demonstrando. Ela tinha que permanecer no soro isotônico, mas naquelas últimas semanas quando seu estado de desnutrição e desidratação extrema ficavam críticos, eles trocavam para o soro hipertônico. Bella melhorava por um tempo e depois voltava a piorar; como uma montanha russa maluca._

_Eu simplesmente não dormia. Como poderia pregar os olhos sem saber se iria ver minha mulher viva no dia seguinte? Às vezes, o cansaço me vencia e eu acordava com um sobressalto, apenas para encontrar uma Bella muito mais pálida e com a aparência ainda mais frágil que antes. Meu coração se quebrava em pedacinhos e o intestino se contorcia, mas eu lhe dava um sorriso encorajador em resposta, uma vez que aquela foi a única escolha que ela me deu._

_- Eu não vou interromper o desenvolvimento do nosso filho, Edward. - era o mantra dela todas as vezes que percebia minha fachada ruir e mostrar o quão miserável eu estava ao vê-la daquele jeito._

_Ainda no início, quando ela começou a desmaiar e vomitar mais que o normal, eu fiquei com medo de que a teoria do Dr. Gerandy sobre ela não suportar manter uma criança em seu ventre estivesse certa e que Bella acabasse abortando. Quando isso não aconteceu, meu pai e os outros médicos que estavam cuidando dela, disseram que era uma gravidez muito arriscada, tanto para o bebê quanto para Bella, e eu fiquei furioso por ela apenas me informar que iria até o fim com aquilo, independente se ela sairia viva da experiência. Se eu perdesse Bella, eu perderia tudo, ela não via isso?_

_Então eu sorria forçadamente e recorria às orações esquecidas nos meus tempos de criança. Eu pedia dia e noite que ela ficasse bem, mesmo que... Bem, mesmo que aquela gravidez não tivesse um desfecho bom. E era nessas horas que eu me horrorizava com meus próprios pensamentos. Eu sabia que era tão fraco quanto qualquer outro ser humano, mas nunca achei que no mais fundo do meu cérebro eu pudesse me rebaixar a tanto. Pelo amor de Deus, era da nossa criança que eu estava falando! Mas por alguns meses eu não fui capaz de afastar esse pequeno monstro dentro de mim._

_- Edward, você vai ficar comigo hoje à noite?_

_- Por que você insiste em me manter por perto, Bella? Eu sou um monstro._

_- É claro que não, você é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci. – ela sorriu fracamente._

_Sim, mas ela não sabia qual era o desejo daquele repugnante ser dentro de mim. E se dependesse de mim, jamais saberia._

_Eu só pude suplantar o monstro quando senti nosso bebê se mexer pela primeira vez, pois foi quando eu totalizei tudo o que Bella e eu havíamos criado juntos. Foi naquele momento em que eu realmente me senti um pai, daquele que faria absolutamente tudo pelo filho, incluindo dar a própria vida – como Bella estava arriscando fazer. Foi naquele momento que eu entendi o que ela queria dizer; o motivo de sua irredutibilidade. _

_Dizem que uma mulher se torna mãe assim que descobre que está grávida e que o homem apenas é pai depois do nascimento. Eu podia dizer que havia entendido o significado disso._

- Eu entrei em pânico no dia que Bella começou a gritar de dor. – revelei sem nenhum pingo de vergonha; aposto que qualquer homem que se preze entraria em pânico também.

- Tem que ser mais específico. – o garoto deu de ombros. – Minha mãe nunca me contou nada.

_Eu estava tentando tirar um cochilo, mas o grito de Bella me fez descarregar uma dose de adrenalina muito acima do normal. Corri até o quarto onde ela estava sendo mantida e encontrei Carlisle correndo de um lado para o outro, ele estava claramente preocupado, tentando não entrar em desespero._

_Não havia mais ninguém em casa._

_- Dr. Gerandy, prepare a mesa de cirurgia. Precisamos induzir o parto antes que... – ele percebeu minha presença e calou o que estava prestes a dizer. – Urgente, doutor._

_E o resto foi um borrão._

Já disse que não estou caducando! Eu não me lembro do que houve naquele dia porque tudo aconteceu muito rápido e meus nervos estavam no limite enquanto eu esperava na saleta do hospital por qualquer notícia sobre minha mulher e meu filho. Eles ficaram horas incontáveis na sala de cirurgia e tudo o que eu podia fazer era mirar no quadro de um bebê sorridente, e repetir as preces recém-decoradas.

_Depois do que me pareceram séculos, Carlisle apareceu no corredor com o semblante contido. Ele sempre exibia aquela expressão quando estava prestes a dar uma notícia ruim e isso fez minhas entranhas se retorcerem loucamente. Eu iria vomitar a qualquer instante._

_- Você é pai de uma menininha. – ele sorriu, mas eu não consegui fazer o mesmo; precisava saber mais que isso. – Ela é prematura, mas vai sobreviver uma vez que a gravidez durou pouco mais de oito meses. Está tudo bem desenvolvido, mas vamos manter um olho nela por alguns dias._

_- E a Bella?_

_Carlisle suspirou e sentou ao meu lado, esticando o braço para apertar meu ombro._

_- Ainda está desacordada e muito debilitada. Só posso dar um relatório exato sobre a saúde dela quando acordar, o que pode demorar um pouco. Quer ver sua filha?_

_Assenti, ainda preocupado com Bella. Caminhamos por um corredor sem fim e eu percebi que estava começando a odiar hospitais. Aquela cor, aquele cheiro, aquele silêncio e aquele clima me deixavam nauseado, me fazendo desejar poder fugir dali. Dobramos numa esquina e reparei no enorme vidro da maternidade. Só tinha meia dúzia de bebês e eles eram todos tão pequeninos e de aparência tão frágil..._

_- Cadê ela, pai? – não sei como, mas eu simplesmente sabia que nenhuma das meninas ali era minha filha._

_- Olha ela ali. – ele apontou para uma enfermeira que vinha com um embrulho para colocar ao lado dos outros bebês._

_Observei-a colocar minha filha ao lado de um garoto e a diferença de tamanho era impressionante. Parecia que ele tinha quase três meses a mais que ela. A pequena incubadora em que ela foi posta me parecia tão desconfortável... Parecia tão errado deixa-la lá e meu coração apertou por isso._

_- Ela vai ficar bem, Edward. É saudável apesar de tudo._

_Minha filha ainda estava toda enrugada e com o rostinho muito vermelho. Depois de bater os olhos nela pela primeira vez, eu finalmente entendi que era impossível não amar alguém tão pequeno e delicado. Meu sorriso finalmente despontou quando ela começou a se debater e a chorar. Como um dia eu tivera a coragem de desejar que ela não existisse? Bella estava certa, ela era nossa melhor parte._

_- É linda... – admirei._

_- Parabéns, papai. – Carlisle sorriu e me deu tapas nas costas._

_Sabendo que ela ficaria bem, um peso foi retirado dos meus ombros. Agora eu precisava saber como Bella ficaria._

- E como ela ficou?

- Desacordada por quase três dias, ficou internada por mais de duas semanas, perdeu muito sangue devido a uma hemorragia que quase não foi estancada a tempo, uma leve infecção hospitalar no fim da internação e Renesmee quase morreu asfixiada com o cordão umbilical. – enumerei, mas eu ainda tinha certeza de que alguns problemas tinham ficado de fora da contagem, eu só não conseguia me lembrar de quais no momento. – Ter as duas vivas depois disso tudo pode ser chamado de milagre.

Tinha sido muito pior do que eu poderia guardar na memória e eu era eternamente grato ao meu pai e ao dr. Gerandy. Eles salvaram as duas mulheres mais importantes para se recuperou aos poucos e nós tomamos todas as providências possíveis para não haver chances de uma terceira gravidez acontecer.

- Como aquela caixa foi parar na casa de Forks?

- Bella e eu a deixamos no sótão quando nos mudamos para Londres. – percebi que ele queria perguntar mais. – Calma, rapaz. Vamos por partes. Cada coisa ao seu tempo.

- Por que o senhor tirou as páginas finais do diário? – sua voz transbordava curiosidade.

- A maneira como Bella descreveu o que passou durante a gravidez e o que ela se lembra do parto era como uma maldição para mim. – suspirei, comendo mais um cupcake para ganhar mais tempo para organizar os pensamentos. – Era doloroso, então eu rasguei as páginas. Faz muitos anos e agora me arrependo disso. Eu não tinha o direito.

O celular do garoto começou a tocar com um daqueles barulhos estridentes que os adolescentes ouviam, jurando que era música.

- Desculpa, é meu avô Billy. – fiz sinal para ele seguir em frente e atender. Queria pistas para saber como o velho Black estava. – Oi, vô. Não sei quando vamos voltar. Não, meu pai está... Acho que ele está almoçando. Não, vô, eu não estou sozinho, relaxa. O quê? William Black, o senhor está caducando, meu velho. Pare com isso.

Ele continuou a rir com Billy e fazendo alguns gracejos. Confesso que naquele minuto fui acometido por uma inveja quase irracional. Billy teve a família por perto todos esses anos, ele teve o que me foi negado. Ele viu o neto crescer enquanto eu definhava com minha solidão. Para ignorar aquele misto de sensações ruins, liguei a velha vitrola que ainda tinha e deixei que a melodia de Frank Sinatra e J. Secada levassem embora o que eu estava sentindo. Aquilo sim era música, não o que o garoto parecia gostar de ouvir.

- _The best is yet to come_? – a voz dele me tirou dos devaneios.

- Conhece?

- Não sou um dos maiores fãs, mas tenho uma leve paixão por músicas clássicas, além de algumas bandas que surgiram a partir dos anos 70.

Fiz cara feia.

- Até a década de 60 ainda se faziam músicas, mas depois disso virou festa. – e não, dessa vez eu não estava discordando apenas por pirraça. – Os anos 80 foram os piores. Barulho demais, entende?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

- _O melhor ainda está por vir..._ – cantarolei levemente junto com Sinatra, ganhando outro sorriso de Robert. – É, o melhor vem agora. – murmurei amargamente.

O brilho da curiosidade continuava iluminando seus olhos e eu me perguntei se havia outra maneira de sanar aquilo sem que eu precisasse passar horas contando tudo o que passei em minha vida. Não tinha. O garoto queria cada mínimo detalhe e pediu que a tal Kate ouvisse tudo também. Como eu poderia negar algo quando ele fazia aquele maldito biquinho? Era injusto e ele sabia disso.

Me peguei contando sobre como foi levar minha filha para casa pela primeira vez depois de quase um mês de cansativas idas e vindas do hospital, como foi dar o primeiro banho ou trocá-la pela primeira vez, como foi ficar acordado a noite toda quando ela sentia alguma dor de ouvido ou de barriga, como foi vê-la arriscar os primeiros passinhos e chamar por mim pela primeira vez, como foi difícil deixa-la na escolinha e longe da minha vista, como foi difícil aceitar que meu bebê estava crescendo tão rápido e que logo viria seu primeiro amor adolescente... Ah, é como dizem: a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece.

* * *

**_De acordo com as minhas contas, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo, mas eu não posso garantir nada porque sempre pode surgir mais alguma coisa, ok? Agora vocês sabem de boa parte que o vovô Edward passou nos anos seguintes. E Nessie não é adotada, como puderam ver. Minha tia me contou sobre uma gravidez, na década de 70, com essas mesmas complicações, mas a mãe morreu na sala do parto infelizmente, só que eu não podia fazer isso com a Bellinha, rs._**

**_Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é: ficar sem internet e mudanças de última hora. Okay, foram duas. A questão é que eu estou na minha mãe, pois meu pai simplesmente decidiu que não suportava mais Pelotas e que iríamos nos mudar (podem me chamar de cigana, já acostumei kkk), então eu estou sem net e sem ter onde escrever. Odeio isso. Ah, mais uma coisinha, até agora teremos dois extras –_**_Até que a Terapia os Separe** e **Um, Dois, Três**. Os nomes são idiotas, eu sei, mas vai ser uma coisa levinha e espero que vocês gostem. Até o próximo capítulo (**Entre Pais e Filhos**).  
**_

_**Nanny: **Bem, infelizmente demorei muito...  
_

_**Vitoria: **Eu bem que estranhei essa sua ausência, rs... Já estava arrancando os cabelos "Por que ela me abandonou? O que eu fiz?" LOL. Confirmado: Vidência total; às vezes você me assusta :)  
_

__**_Mill-Pattz_:** _Por isso, para ser bem boazinha, eu vou contar o segredo no próximo e teremos mais três capítulos de despedida. Compensado? ;)_

_**pink: **Se serve de consolo, na minha próxima fic ele será do bem ^^. Esse capítulo aqui está pronto desde quando eu postei o último e eu realmente tinha intenção de postá-lo do dia do seu aniversário quando li sua review, mas os contratempos só me permitiram postá-lo agora. Desculpa pela demora, mas felicidades para ti mesmo assim (atrasado, eu sei, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo?). Beijinhos e até o próximo.  
_

_**Lu Bass: **Se bem que Clancton-on-Sea deve ser também uma fofura *-* Obrigada por cobrar o capítulo e sinta-se à vontade para cobrar mais, ok? (Mas eu juro que faço de tudo para não ser necessário!). Eu tenho duas em mente: Ruas de Chicago e a segunda que é mais uma comédia romântica não tem nome ainda :x Beijo!  
_

_**Lgia Marcondes: **Muito obrigada pela dedicação, de verdade *u*  
_

_**Ktia S: **Vá ser lerda assim lá na... Casa do Edward :D Isso, melhor assinar e deixar tudo certo.  
_

_**Bruna Marcondes: **Você acertou! É ele sim e vamos ter mais de vovô-Ed nos próximos \o/  
_

_**Gabi Barbosa: **E aí? As peças começaram a se encaixar? rs  
_

_**MayKraulz: **Acertou em cheio, garota! rs Quando eu imaginei a cena, eu me derreti toda *-*_

* * *

_**Acreditem e logo o próximo capítulo chega, Okay? Respirem fundo, rs.**  
_

_**Beijos!  
**_


	52. Entre Pais e Filhos

******Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**-** Sei que a maioria quer me enforcar por matar a Bellinha, mas eu tinha que ceifar mais uma pobre alma, rs. E tem surpresinha ao longo do capítulo! hehe'

**Entre Pais e Filhos**

* * *

_Ah, é como dizem: a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece._

_._

**_Uma casa não faz um lar.  
_****(Bono Vox - U2)  
_._**

_********__Você sempre fará de tudo para não repetir os erros que seus pais cometeram._

* * *

**.:Seis Anos Depois:.**

Como ele odiava acordar com o som daquele despertador! Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele jamais conseguiu se adaptar à responsabilidade de acordar tão cedo para tomar banho, fazer um bom café da manhã para a preguiçosa com quem dividia a cama e ainda chegar a tempo no escritório. Quando ele precisava acordá-la, criava mil e uma maneiras para fazê-lo, ou o humor dela seria explosivo pelo resto do dia, mas nos fins de semana ele simplesmente a deixava dormir até a hora que ela quisesse, por dó de fazê-la sair da cama quente. Mas, ainda assim, ele não conseguia fazer daquilo tudo algo capaz de ser executado no piloto automático. Era suposto que as pessoas acabam se adaptando à rotina, não? Por que ele não conseguia fazer o mesmo?

Ainda de olhos fechados, caminhou para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha rápida, apenas para despertar daquela sonolência infinita. O tempo lá fora estava escuro e prenunciava uma tempestade forte, mas ele aproveitou o calor da casa e saiu apenas de samba-canção do chuveiro. Desceu os degraus da escada que levava para a sala e...

- Filho da p...! – ele gritou, mas conteve o palavrão.

Olhou para baixo e percebeu que pisara em cima de uma peça Lego amarela. Ele já dissera claramente que os brinquedos deveriam ser guardados logo após serem usados, então por que a pirralha não conseguia entender essa simples regra? Como já tinha dito _duas_ vezes, tudo o que ele encontrasse fora do lugar iria para o lixo. E foi o que ele fez, ou pelo menos tentou. Ao aproximar a pequena peça do mal do lixo da cozinha, uma voz estridente rasgou seus tímpanos.

- _Nããããão!_ Não pode fazer isso!

- Posso sim. – ele retrucou. – Qual foi o nosso combinado, pirralha?

- Eu vou chorar!

- Pode chorar o quanto quiser.

A menina mimada abriu a boca do tamanho do mundo e desatou a berrar, fazendo crescer uma dor de cabeça insuportável nele.

- Quando você vai crescer, Robert? – ele olhou para Kate que ainda estava em sua camisola velha dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, o que era uma ironia para ele. Quem tinha que crescer ali, afinal de contas?

- Ela começou! – ele acusou, apontando para a menina que parara de chorar quase que magicamente.

Kate pegou a menina no colo e a encaixou em seu quadril antes de dar-lhe um beijo barulhento em sua bochecha, fazendo-a rir alto.

Vencido pelas duas, ele jogou a pecinha em direção à sala, rezando para que o cachorro a engolisse. Robert sentou à mesa junto com Gail e, assim como ela, esperou que Kate colocasse os cereais na sua frente – era sábado, o café era por conta dela naquele dia. Por um acaso, ele acabou despejando as últimas estrelinhas vermelhas na tigela e, para Gail, sobrou apenas as meias-luas sem cor.

- Eu quero estrelinha. – a menina apontou para a tigela dele.

- Vai ficar querendo.

- Robert! – Kate ralhou sem entusiasmo. Para ela era incompreensível a birra que os dois tinham logo pela manhã. Era sempre assim. – Dê as estrelinhas para Gail.

- Por quê? As estrelinhas são minhas.

Ela riu e dividiu as estrelinhas em partes iguais para as duas crianças. Nenhum dos dois parecia muito satisfeito, mas sabiam que Kate ficaria brava caso continuassem com a disputa para ver quem era mais mal-humorado. Antes de terminarem o café, ouviram batidas na porta da frente.

- Chegaram! – Gail gritou e correu desenfreada abrir a porta.

- Eu estou ficando traumatizado com ela. – Robert suspirou pesadamente e olhou a noiva. Os cem dólares que John lhe pagou pela aposta não valiam o sofrimento. – Por que você insistiu nisso?

- Porque Clarisse precisa de um tempo com Matt. – Kate deu de ombros e seguiu para a porta para cumprimentar o irmão e a cunhada.

Apesar de jurar até a morte que detestava Gail por ela ser mimada demais por Clarisse, a verdade era que Robert passava horas brincando com a sobrinha. Os dois só não se davam bem quando Clarisse inventava de deixa-la com todos os brinquedos que ela tinha para poder "descansar e cuidar melhor de Matthew", o recém-nascido dos Wellington. O que significava que, durante a estadia da pequena garota, ele não podia beber seus vinhos nem agarrar a noiva em qualquer canto da casa que eles tinham em Seattle – por ser mais perto da faculdade de Kate –, além de controlar os palavrões, assistir desenhos infantis o dia _todo_ e comer coisas verdes e saudáveis no jantar. Claro que no pacote era inclusa toda a bagunça que a garota fazia junto com Barry e todos os brinquedos que ela fazia questão de deixar estrategicamente posicionados para machuca-lo, como a peça do Lego.

Ele deu um "oi" rápido para os visitantes e subiu se trocar. Seu humor ficava péssimo só em lembrar que precisava trabalhar dois sábados por mês. Se pudesse escolher, passaria o dia inteiro trancado em casa com Kate, mas nem tudo era como queria, infelizmente. Quando chegou ao escritório que administrava para os pais, percebeu a presença de seu sócio. Sorriu, pois ninguém melhor que aquele homem para fazê-lo recuperar o bom humor outra vez.

- Bom dia, vô.

- Você deveria me chamar pelo nome em frente aos funcionários. – o outro sorriu jovialmente e Robert arqueou as sobrancelhas. – É o protocolo. Ah! Você vai gostar dessa: Hoje saímos mais cedo porque Billy organizou um jantar de renovação de votos dos seus pais e temos que chegar em Forks às oito em ponto. Sabe como o velho é com horário.

- Olha quem fala, senhor Cullen!

Robert sempre ouviu que as pessoas eram capazes de mudar, mas nunca acreditou realmente nisso até ele mesmo começar a operar uma mudança drástica em sua própria vida. Mas o que deu-lhe a certeza de que as pessoas eram seres portadores de uma incrível capacidade de mutação, foi quando seu avô lhe contou tudo o que tinha acontecido para separá-lo da filha por mais de vinte anos. Mesmo vendo sua mãe no jantar de renovação de votos, toda sorridente e esbanjando amor, ainda era difícil para ele conceber uma Renesmee de apenas dezoito anos na fase da rebeldia fugindo de casa para se casar com um Jacob sem emprego e sem futuro. Mais difícil ainda era imaginar o golpe que seu avô recebeu quando ela tomou a empresa para si mesma, forçando o pai a se aposentar.

_Edward já estava farto de continuar com aquele falatório, mas ainda havia um assunto pendente. E aquele era o momento certo para expor ao neto tudo o que havia acontecido, aproveitando a presença da filha e do genro para corrigi-lo se dissesse algo errado._

_- Renesmee era uma filha exemplar. – ele começou. – Sempre agiu como uma boa moça deveria agir e nunca nos deu alguma dor de cabeça... Até os dezessete anos. Até hoje eu não entendo onde Bella e eu erramos na criação de Nessie..._

_- Não entende? – Renesmee interrompeu o pai com uma ponta de ironia na voz. – Ela me sufocava. Me oprimia. Agia como se eu fosse obrigada a ocupar o lugar dos gêmeos. Era insuportável para mim._

_- Nós te demos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance! – mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, Edward ainda saía para defender Bella e isso era o que irritava a filha._

_- Uma casa não significa um lar. – Robert se meteu na conversa dos dois. – Engraçado é que, tentando me criar diferente de como foi criada, minha mãe cometeu o mesmo tipo de erro que Isabella cometeu e exagerou em um único tipo de cuidado. Eu tive uma casa, mas não tive um lugar para chamar de lar. Meus pais nunca paravam em casa e eu cresci achando que tudo o que eles me davam podia comprar os outros também. Demorei a entender que era preciso mais que dinheiro para conseguir ganhar uma pessoa._

_A verdade era que depois de perder dois filhos de uma só vez e passar por uma gravidez conturbada com um fim quase fatal, Isabella se tornara obsessiva com o que dizia respeito à única filha. Ela não deixava a garota fora de sua vista, inúmeras noites velou o sono de Renesmee apenas para se certificar de que ela era mesmo real, jamais a deixou com os tios e primos e brigou com Edward para que a filha estudasse em casa. Apesar de ter consciência da obsessão da esposa, ele não conseguia fazê-la parar. O que dizer para uma mulher que já tinha passado por tudo aquilo que fora imposto à sua frágil Bella?_

_E, mesmo não concordando em ter a filha estudando em casa, Edward deixou que Bella fizesse tudo o que lhe agradasse. Porque _ele_ era assim: incapaz de negar-lhe algo. Mas Renesmee também queria sair e ter a chance de aproveitar a vida como qualquer adolescente quer. E isso foi proibido pela mãe. Fora os familiares, Renesmee só tinha contato com os Black e, achando que era capaz de esconder dos pais, nutria sentimentos por Jacob._

_Claro que Edward notou. Billy sempre brincou que Jacob era fixado na filha dos Cullen desde que a viu no berço pela primeira vez. Para ele era difícil aceitar que sua menina estava crescendo, mas Bella se negou terminantemente a aceitar os dois jovens e foi por isso que, ao completar seus dezoito anos, Renesmee fugiu de casa. Bella quase ficou catatônica, e até recebeu o sermão do século aplicado por Alice e Rosalie. Isabella tentou insistir em trazer a filha para casa, mas já estava feito: os dois tinham casado na primeira capela que tinham encontrado e Renesmee nunca mais voltou._

_- Ora, não precisa esconder a parte vergonhosa, pai. – Renesmee resmungou com o olhar vidrado na janela. – Sei que meu filho nunca mais me olhará da mesma maneira depois de ouvir tudo, então não precisa esconder nada._

_- Nessie... – ele hesitou, procurando pelas palavras. – Nessie se envolveu com coisas e... Pessoas erradas. Ela..._

_- "Ela entrou na onda dos idiotas e fez uso de quase todos os alucinógenos que existiam naquela época". Diga. – mais uma vez ela interrompeu Edward. – Diga que eu parecia mais morta do que viva quando você me pegou roubando aquele pingente de diamantes da mamãe para comprar minha passagem de apenas ida para o caixão._

_- Renesmee! – Jacob apertou-lhe o ombro. – Chega._

_- O pingente do símbolo egípcio Ankh que eu dei no aniversário de Bella nunca mais foi recuperado, mas isso não importa, era apenas um objeto. – Edward sorriu tristemente para a filha. – O que importa é que você conseguiu, com muita dificuldade, sair daquele buraco. Você comprou sua passagem de volta._

_Volta. Voltas. Era o que os pensamentos de Robert estavam fazendo. Ou, melhor dizendo, toda aquela informação parecia estar fazendo uma festa e chacoalhando o cérebro do garoto. Quando se assiste a um filme que fala de drogas, você tem consciência do que milhões de pessoas enfrentam, mas nada se compara quando alguém lhe diz que sua mãe – aquela que você sempre olhou com todo o respeito do mundo, achando que sempre fez tudo da maneira certa – estava entre essas milhões de pessoas moribundas, você passa a encarar o problema de uma perspectiva diferente. Tudo parece maior e mais impossível de se resolver ou engolir._

_- Mas a questão é que ela sumiu. Da noite para o dia. – Edward retomou o foco da conversa. – Até que Billy nos disse que Jacob tinha lhe mandado um bilhete dizendo que ambos estavam limpos e... Bem, casados._

_O pensamento que mais torturava Edward era o de ter sua filha em um lugar qualquer passando necessidade, então ele conseguiu entrar em contato e ofereceu emprego aos dois jovens desajuizados. Convenceu Bella de que seria melhor eles se mudarem para Londres, deixando a mansão de Forks para Renesmee. Se Jacob e ela estavam limpos, precisavam de um incentivo ainda maior para continuarem assim. Eles se destacaram no emprego e rapidamente tinham a total confiança de Edward, que recebeu um choque no dia em que chegou em casa e encontrou Bella caída no banheiro._

_- Vovô? – o garoto interrompeu as lembranças de Edward._

_Ele tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos. Enxugou-as e continuou:_

_- Quando eu cheguei em casa, há quatorze anos atrás, Bella estava no chão do banheiro. Sua pressão arterial estava tão fraca, que por um momento eu imaginei que ela estivesse m... Eu a levei para o hospital e lá ela permaneceu por quase três semanas, antes de seus órgãos virem à falência. Ninguém sabia me explicar direito o que estava acontecendo, então eu mobilizei os melhores médicos do país para cuidarem dela. Eles eram competentes, mas em algum lugar está escrito que somos predestinados a perder aqueles que mais amamos e Bella era, além de Renesmee, tudo o que eu mais amava. Eu sabia que ia perdê-la um dia, mas ainda assim o choque foi brutal. Só que... Hoje eu paro e penso que foi melhor assim. A dor de quem fica é muito maior e eu jamais desejaria que ela sentisse o que eu mesmo senti._

_Era difícil para o homem confessar que um dos médicos lhe dissera que Isabella não estava reagindo a nenhum tratamento e quando estava acordada, não fazia questão de tomar os remédios para melhorar. Edward sempre fechava os olhos e tentava espantar a voz de Bella dizendo que ela simplesmente queria desistir da vida e ter a tão almejada paz. Ele não entendia porque ela não tinha essa paz ao lado dele, com todos os esforços que ele fizera ao longo de todos aqueles anos que passaram juntos. E nem nunca descobriu. Bella abraçara seu destino tranquilamente._

_Ele ligou para a filha e pediu que ela voasse para Londres o mais rápido possível. Depois de muitos anos, pai e filha se encararam uma vez mais, durante o enterro apenas. Edward tentou saber mais da vida dela para se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o funeral de Bella, mas Renesmee se fechou e nunca mencionou que havia deixado seu filho pequeno em Forks para ajudar o pai com os arranjos fúnebres da própria mãe. Jacob tampouco se importou em dizer._

_- Você disse que nunca mais os viu depois que fugiu de casa! – Robert acusou a mãe com um dedo em riste, interrompendo mais uma vez o avô. – Você mentiu... De novo._

_- Eu avisei que a verdade machuca. É vergonhoso ter que admitir que eu fiz tudo isso para os meus próprios pais..._

_Alegando que o pai tinha ficado abalado com a perda da esposa e que já estava na hora de aposentá-lo, Renesmee e Jacob conseguiram unanimidade na votação do conselho da Cullen Corporation e forçaram Edward a se aposentar. Ele não queria, mas o conselho já tinha peso sem os votos dos sócios majoritários, e com o voto da filha foi impossível não se ausentar do trabalho ao qual se dedicara desde os vinte e tantos anos. Desde então, tudo o que ele recebia era sua parcela nos ganhos mensais da corporação e o completo afastamento de Jacob e Renesmee._

_- O senhor não está em condições nem de dirigir sua própria vida, quanto mais uma empresa como aquela. – foi o que Nessie lhe dissera naquela ocasião._

_- Você não pode fazer isso comigo depois de tudo o que me fez passar. Eu praticamente reergui a Swan Corporation do chão!_

_- Admita que está velho e que não leva mais jeito para os negócios, pai. Está morto para isso. Aproveite essa aposentadoria e vá descansar._

_Ele nunca conseguiu sentir raiva da filha, mas não conseguia evitar sentir toda aquela mágoa sufocando seu afeto por ela._

_- Como pôde não me odiar? Eu tornei tudo mais difícil do que era. – ela protestou, procurando por qualquer gesto ou olhar no pai que dissesse que ela merecia ser odiada, repugnada; a punição parecia ser a única solução para ela._

_Robert reparou na intensidade com que Edward encarava a filha, com um pequeno sorriso torto querendo despontar. O próprio Edward queria ser sincero e fazê-la entender que ela era uma parte de Bella e seria impossível odiá-la, no entanto, dizer isso apenas a deixaria mais furiosa por ser deliberadamente comparada à mãe._

_- Como poderia odiar minha pequena? – ele sorriu gentilmente._

_- Hoje eu mesma me odeio. – ela dobrou os joelhos e os abraçou, afundando o rosto ali para esconder as lágrimas. – Sinto tanta vergonha..._

_- Os jovens são tolos. Todo mundo erra._

_- Oh, não me venha com essa! Eu deveria ter dado mais valor aos seus conselhos. – Renesmee deu uma leve engrossada na voz e, olhando para o vazio, repetiu o que tanto ouvira o pai falar quando ela ainda era criança. – "Pare e pense. Se você vai ter vergonha de contar para alguém que você fez tal coisa, então não faça." Eu tenho vergonha, pai, e estou terrivelmente arrependida... Por todos esses anos eu dormi com esse peso massacrante na consciência. Em parte, eu não dei atenção ao meu filho por ver que ele era tão parecido com o senhor, como um fantasma que volta para assombrar, sabe? Todas as vezes que eu o olhava, eu queria ter a chance de refazer tudo e não ter sido tão estúpida como eu fui. Todas as vezes que ele me encarava, eu sentia como se fosse você, sempre me lembrando dos erros que cometi. Me perdoa, por favorzinho?_

_Edward sorriu tristemente e desviou o olhar, relembrando da mania de Bella ao falar 'favor' no diminutivo. Ele sabia que tinha falhado com sua filha; tinha deixado ela de lado para dar prioridade à Bella, ignorando a opressão que Renesmee sofrera desde pequena, sendo obrigada a preencher o vazio causado pelos dois bebês da primeira gravidez. Como ele poderia culpá-la depois de tudo?_

Dentre todas as possibilidades imagináveis, Robert jamais imaginaria que sua mãe tinha sido capaz de trair a confiança do próprio pai ao aposentá-lo e tomar o lugar dele nos negócios da família. Então seu avô se fechou em seu próprio mundo de amargura e solidão, ignorando o resto dos familiares, que também acabaram se afastando de Renesmee. No fim de tudo, o dinheiro e o poder que vinham junto com a Corporação Cullen e que pareciam bons no início, só serviram para separar todos. Ele achava que esses tipos de desentendimentos e ganância sem limites só existiam em filmes e que só poderiam ser encontradas nas _outras_ famílias; nunca na sua.

O garoto, ao ouvir toda a história, jurou para si mesmo que jamais deixaria algo como aquilo separá-lo de Kate.

- Robert! Você não vai fazer nenhum discurso? – Clarisse cutucou-o, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

- Acho que vou passar a vez. – ele sorriu para todos que estavam sentados em volta da enorme mesa preparada com tanto decoro.

Caminhou para a saleta onde os pais decoraram com o piano favorito de Edward e tentou entender como pai e filha conseguiram deixar todas as mágoas e todos os fantasmas de lado para voltarem a se dar bem. A grande vidraça deixava a fraca luz da varanda entrar, projetando sua sombra e a estendendo até a porta da sala.

- O que foi aquilo na mesa? Sua mãe ficou desapontada, esperando por um discurso. – Kate entrou falando e fazendo o vinho tinto em sua taça girar numa espiral descoordenada.

- Ela vai sobreviver. – deu de ombros sem voltar para olhar Kate.

- Hoje você está estranho. Não me diga que ainda está bravo com o incidente com o brinquedo de Gail.

- O quê? Não tem nada a ver com aquilo. Só estava relembrando uma promessa que fiz há quase seis anos, quando encontramos vovô em Londres.

Ela abraçou-o por trás depois de deixar a taça na mesinha, espalmando as mãos no peito do noivo.

- Que promessa?

- Prometi que nunca deixaria o dinheiro separar nós dois, como fez com minha mãe e meu avô. Que não iríamos cair nesse mesmo erro.

- Seu tolinho, ainda não entendeu que eu não estou com você pelo dinheiro? – ela riu. – Dinheiro nenhum nesse mundo paga seu mau humor matinal ou sua mania de deixar as meias espalhadas pelo quarto, como se fizessem parte da decoração.

Robert começou sua segunda-feira no limite do estresse por saber que Clarisse ficaria em Seattle junto com Gail e Matthew durante toda aquela semana enquanto Jonathan viajaria a trabalho. Se apenas Gail, uma bela garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos escuros de cinco anos de idade, conseguia deixar sua casa de ponta cabeça, ele não queria nem pensar em como seria ter um bebê de apenas um mês chorando suas tripas para fora durante a madrugada. Ele amava a prima e os "sobrinhos", mas os amava ainda mais quando estavam em sua própria casa.

- É para ir treinando... – ele fez disso um mantra. – É um treinamento.

- Treinando para quê?

- Para quando os nossos filhos resolverem bagunçar nossas vidas. – assim que disse isso, levou um soco no ombro. – Ai!

- Nossos? – Kate arregalou os olhos. – Ficou louco? Se você conseguir me deixar com um bolo no forno* uma vez, eu te juro que não conseguirá um bis!

*****_Gíria para gravidez._

Ela dizia que não queria filhos, mas ele sabia melhor. Mulheres não costumavam adiar o casamento por três anos seguidos, costumavam? Porque foi isso o que aconteceu. Há três anos ele vinha perguntando sobre a cerimônia e ela enrolava, dizendo que queria terminar a faculdade antes. Quando terminou, no fim do último ano, Kate o enrolou com a desculpa de que precisava focar no estágio que ela iniciou ainda naquele ano e Robert previa que a próxima desculpa seria seu emprego fixo. Por Deus, ele teria que prensá-la contra a parede e fazê-la aceitar o casamento à força?

Agora ela dizia que não teriam filhos. De que planeta aquela mulher vinha?

Como o esperado, Matt chorou. _Muito_. Dormia durante o dia inteiro e fazia questão de exercitar a expansão dos pulmões durante a noite. E Gail bagunçou. _Muito_. Rasgou as roupas de suas bonecas e pintou a parede do corredor e o corrimão da escada de inúmeras cores antes de ser pega pela mãe; por sorte a tinta era lavável ou Robert realmente teria feito a menina limpar tudo com a língua.

Na terceira noite de choro ininterrupto, Robert jogou as cobertas por cima de Kate e levantou decidido a acabar com aquilo. Kate, ainda grogue, demorou um pouco para segui-lo até o quarto de hóspedes, onde Clarisse ficava com o menino nos braços até o sol raiar e ele cair no sono. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Robert pegando Matt do colo da prima depois de abrir o cobertor do bebê sobre a cama. Ele colocou a criança no meio e a enrolou, deixando a coberta com um aperto firme, mas não sufocante. Colocou o bebê contra o peito e o ninou, embalando-o com diversas canções infantis por mais de quarenta minutos seguidos. Aquela foi a primeira noite que Matthew dormiu. E a primeira vez que Kate ficava tão admirada com o gesto natural de Robert e todo o carinho e jeito com que ele pegou o sobrinho no colo. Nem mesmo Clarisse estava acreditando em seus olhos.

- O que foi? Parece que nunca viram mais gordo. – ele rolou os olhos.

Para ajudar no humor de Robert, sem trocadilhos, Cassie apareceu para o fim de semana que Kate a obrigava uma vez por mês. Enquanto Clarisse alugava forçadamente Kate como babá para Matt, Robert assistia tudo de longe conversando calmamente com Cassie, sua Padawan preferida em todo o mundo.

- Qual o problema, Cullen?

- Não tem nenhum...

- Não me venha com essa. Eu sei melhor que essa fachada calada. – ela retrucou com seu habitual sorriso, mas sem as borrachinhas coloridas de anos antes. – Sabe que eu não vou contar nada para ninguém.

- Sei? Você veio correndo me contar que Kate havia falado quase tudo sobre nossa primeira noite juntos. – ele a fulminou com os olhos. – Como vou poder confiar?

- Ah. Isso? – Cassie alargou o sorriso. – Ora, eu tinha que parabenizá-lo, Black. A pobre menina estava toda suspiros e sorrisinhos bobos para as paredes.

Nem ele aguentou essa e riu. Tentou se concentrar na próxima coisa a dizer para não deixar as lembranças daquela noite inundarem sua mente, até então relaxada. Agora que ele conhecia Kate de todas as formas possíveis, ele não sabia se tinha orgulho por ter sido forte ao resistir todo aquele primeiro ano ou se adotava o título de maior imbecil por ter se negado algo como aquilo por tanto tempo. De um jeito ou de outro não importava. Ela era dele... Menos no que se tratava perante a igreja.

- Ela não quer casar comigo. – ele resmungou.

- Ela tem uma aliança sua.

- Essa aliança está com ela desde os nossos dezessete anos. Somos _meio_ noivos há anos, mas ela está enrolando.

- Esses papéis não estão invertidos? – Cassie brincou. – E outra, qual a diferença em casar daqui dois dias ou dois anos? Vocês já moram juntos, pelo amor de Deus.

- Quero casar! Dá para acreditar nisso?

- Pelo que Nathan já me contou sobre como você era há uns seis anos, não. Não dá mesmo. – ela entornou um gole de cerveja que ele oferecera.

- E como andam os dois pombinhos?

- O de sempre. – Cassie deu de ombros, o sorriso sumindo. – Chove e não molha. Qual a novidade?

Ele riu.

- Paciência, Padawan, Brodie precisa de tempo e dedicação.

- Essa conversa está retorcendo minhas entranhas. Pula para a próxima, Cullen.

As semanas continuaram. A rotina dos dois era a mesma: trabalho para Robert, estágio para Kate, e, à noite, diversão. Se ele chamava de rotina enquanto conseguia sorrir, era mais que óbvio que queria continuar com aquilo. Permanentemente.

- Você já pediu?

- Sim.

- Com aliança e tudo o mais?

- Sim!

- Com um discurso espirituoso? Sabe como as mulheres são.

- Já fiz tudo isso! – ele exclamou irritado, cortando a próxima pergunta do avô.

- Pst! Calem a boca vocês dois ou nossa presa vai fugir! – o sussurro de Jacob pôde ser ouvido mais à frente.

Robert e Edward rolaram os olhos verdes.

- Ele continua o mesmo chato de trinta anos atrás. – Edward murmurou. – Céus, por que inventei essa caçada? Minhas juntas estão doendo.

- E então? O que eu faço?

- Garoto, o que você espera que eu diga? – Robert percebeu que o avô já estava perdendo a paciência com toda aquela insistência. – Se ela está enrolando, eu não sei! Você não pode simplesmente amarrá-la e arrastá-la para o altar e só tirar-lhe a mordaça quando o padre fizer a pergunta e... – de repente, Edward estacou com as palavras e abriu um largo sorriso. – Se você quiser, eu ainda tenho a corda de Emmett guardada em algum lugar.

Jacob voltou para onde os dois tinham simplesmente parado e comungavam como menininhas fofoqueiras, traçando planos e mais planos para o casamento acontecer.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – ele se irritou. – Vocês são homens ou o quê? Estamos _caçando_ e vocês me vêm com arranjos matrimoniais? Desde quando esses papéis se inverteram?

- Você nunca teve que lutar pela mulher que ama, não entende nosso dilema. – Edward provocou. – Crianças, eu sinto muito, mas não estou mais aguentando minha coluna. Podemos voltar na próxima semana?

- Oh, claro. – Jacob rolou os olhos. – Que não. Vocês são péssimos caçadores.

Tanto Edward, quanto Carl e Nathan e o próprio Robert estavam entrando em parafuso. Nunca tiveram que colocar tantos neurônios para trabalhar numa única causa: convencer uma mulher a se casar. Não era suposto que elas eram sempre as desesperadas por uma aliança e uma assinatura no cartório? Por que Kate não era uma daquelas? Nesse caso seria tão mais simples se fosse assim.

- Talvez ela tenha dúvidas sobre você. – Nathan opinou.

- Ou sobre ela mesma. Vai que você não é o tipo dela. – Carl interrompeu, fazendo Robert rolar os olhos para a infinita reverência e adoração que o amigo tinha por lésbicas.

- E se ela tiver medo de casamentos tradicionais? – Edward se meteu. – Depois de alguns anos, descobri que Bella não queria casar aos dezoito. Ela aceitou meu pedido com um pouco de relutância. Faça algo diferente.

Não era como se Kate ainda tivesse dezoito anos e não soubesse o que estava fazendo.

- Tipo o quê? – Robert já estava frustrado e prevendo a queda de seus cabelos, caso continuasse a puxá-los com aquela força. – Uma viagem surpresa à Las Vegas e só contar que ela vai casar comigo quando estamos na frente de um padre que nem sabemos se tem licença para ministrar uma cerimônia?

Até que ele decidiu desistir. Não desistir de Kate, mas desistir de tentar uma relação comum entre eles, como manda a igreja. Se ela não queria, o que ele podia fazer? Será que a greve de sexo sugerida por seu avô funcionaria? Não, ele temia não resistir mais de dois dias. Isso estava fora de cogitação. E se...?

Com pai e filha novamente se dando bem, Edward mudou completamente. Ele organizara sua mudança depois de comprar uma casa próxima ao escritório de Seattle onde Robert trabalhava desde que havia terminado todos os seus cursos com os pais e recebera a oferta de sociedade por parte do neto. Pensou em negar no início, mas Renesmee parecia ansiosa em fazer tudo o que pudesse lhe agradar, uma forma de se redimir – mesmo que esses agrados não pudessem mudar nada. O que estava feito, estava feito. Edward só queria apagar de sua memória e seguir em frente.

Junto com a mudança de país, veio a mudança de comportamento. Ele deixou de ser tão ranzinza e atuar como se fosse o homem mais amargurado do planeta, além de deixar sua família se aproximar novamente. Alice quase teve uma síncope quando recebeu o telefonema de Edward, pedindo que ela fosse até Seattle, e a reação de Emmett e Rosalie não foi diferente. Poderiam ter se passado décadas, mas não havia hora melhor para começar a consertar as coisas, nem que fosse aos poucos, e ele tinha que dar o primeiro passo.

Robert nunca viu tanta gente de uma mesma família reunida daquela maneira. Quando se encontraram todos pela primeira vez, a sensação estranha e incômoda de "não conheço ninguém, e agora?", demorou a se dissipar. Eles se olhavam com um pouco de timidez e se esforçavam em começar uma conversa mais leve, mas por tudo o que lhes era mais sagrado, Alice existia. A pequena Hale Cullen estava extasiada ao ver que seu maior desejo estava finalmente se concretizando: piscar inúmeras vezes e perceber que aquela reunião não era só mais um fruto de sua imaginação fértil e que não evaporaria a qualquer mísero instante.

Robert e Kate ainda se sentiam como se estivessem dentro daqueles filmes onde os personagens de seus livros favoritos vinham à vida. Era surreal para eles conhecer Emmett e seu gênio fácil, com seu humor inabalável e suas covinhas exibidas a cada sorriso sincero. Ou então Rosalie e sua mania de criar distância das pessoas no início, mas com sua personalidade marcante. Molly e sua aversão à moda, trauma de infância causado pela mãe. Henry, o focinho de Jasper, até mesmo nos modos de falar e de se comportar. Jamie, a cópia física de Emmett e o gênio forte de Rosalie. Sem contar os filhos de cada um.

- É gente que não acaba mais. – Robert murmurou para Kate. Ambos estavam encostados contra a parede mais afastada do aglomerado de gente, cochichando e apenas observando a interação de seus convidados. – Acho que sempre pensei apenas em Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Isabella. Nunca parei para pensar que eles também deram continuidade e que... Bem, que a família Cullen fosse tão numerosa.

- Você fala como se eles se procriassem como coelhos. – Kate rolou os olhos. – E como _ela_ recebeu a notícia?

O estômago dele se contorceu ao lembrar o desastroso convite que fizera dois dias antes.

- Ela não está aqui, está? – perguntou em tom seco.

- Estou contando com a possibilidade de vê-la passar por aquela porta a qualquer instante.

_Já estava anoitecendo e Jacob estava ansioso para ir embora. Para ele, não era nada confortável encarar o sogro quase trinta anos depois e expor tudo ao filho. Diabos, ele passara tantos anos tentando esquecer o que fizera e, agora, todo o seu esforço se mostrara inútil._

_- Tem mais, não tem? – Robert adivinhou assim que viu o pai ansioso para acabar com a conversa._

_Dessa vez, quem falou foi Jacob. Até aquele momento ele permanecera em silêncio, mas sabia que _isso_ ele tinha que contar. Afinal de contas, a maior parte da culpa era sua, não?_

_- Tem. Mas eu quero dizer antes que é exatamente como o seu avô disse; os jovens são tolos._

_- Pai..._

_- Você tem uma irmã. – ele murmurou de supetão. – Em algum lugar nesse mundo._

_Ele ainda não conseguira conceber a ideia de que seus pais guardaram aquele tipo de segredo por tantos anos. Sua primeira reação naquele momento foi a perplexidade. Não era como se acabasse de ouvir que seus pais tinham fugido quando ainda eram novos demais, ou que tivessem sido usuários de drogas – isso ele poderia aceitar; todas as pessoas erram e não se julga ninguém pelo passado, mas... Não era nada disso. Ele tinha uma irmã. Sempre negou, mas no fundo sempre sentiu a falta de ter um irmão, como todas as outras pessoas que ele conhecia._

_Mas. Ele. Tinha. Uma. Irmã._

_Todo aquele tempo. E, por culpa dos pais, nunca a conheceu._

_Após entender isso, seu segundo sentimento foi a raiva. Os pais o mantiveram na ignorância por dezessete anos! Isso o fez entender que não conhecia seus pais de verdade. Dezessete malditos anos de convivência e ele sequer sabia quem realmente eram aquelas pessoas pelas quais ele nutria respeito e admiração._

_Revoltado e indignado com o que ouvira, Robert sentiu que demoraria a voltar a olhar os pais como antes, mas não naquele momento. Pegou o casaco que deixara na poltrona ao lado e, quase correndo, foi para a porta da frente e tentou controlar a força ao batê-la; não queria que seu avô tivesse uma porta quebrada logo no primeiro encontro com ele. Atravessou a rua e parou para respirar, tentando engolir aquele bolo formado na altura da garganta._

_Estava no parque que sua avó descrevera no diário. Sentou na grama gelada e se limitou a encarar o horizonte, tentando imaginar como seria essa garota._

_- Garota? – resmungou consigo mesmo. – Ela deve ser bem mais velha que eu..._

_- Sete anos. – Kate falou enquanto sentava ao seu lado. – Se quiser ficar sozinho, eu posso..._

_- Fique. Sete anos?_

_Kate se aconchegou contra ele e Robert passou um braço sobre os ombros dela._

_- Sua mãe começou a dizer coisas aleatórias enquanto chorava, como se estivesse entrando em pânico. – a garota murmurou, temendo estar sendo insensível. – Dizia algo sobre descobrir estar grávida no mesmo mês que fugiu de casa e não querer a criança naquela época._

_Ele jamais saberia dizer quanto tempo passou encarando o horizonte, abraçado à Kate, e com os pensamentos sobrecarregados de perguntas. Por que seus pais nunca disseram a verdade sobre seus avós? Por que não queriam a própria filha? Por que esconder sobre a existência dela? Por que mantê-lo longe de Alice e dos outros? Por que, por que, por quê?_

_Apenas a curiosidade e a determinação de ir até o fim para saber tudo o fizeram voltar para a casa que um dia pertenceu à Carlisle e Esme, para encontrar o avô segurando a mão de sua mãe, enquanto ela chorava descontroladamente. Seu pai estava no canto mais afastado e por isso, Robert não conseguiu ver as lágrimas silenciosas que ele derramava._

_- Carlie foi a única coisa que me manteve limpa das drogas. – Renesmee soluçou._

_- Coisa? – Robert repetiu num tom feroz, as informações daquele dia começando a sobrecarregá-lo._

_- Quando eu fugi de casa, só levei a roupa do corpo! Não tínhamos onde ficar nem trabalho que nos sustentasse! – ela se voltou contra o filho. – Como eu poderia ter criado um bebê nessas condições? Eu a dei para a adoção logo que ela nasceu e insisti na condição de manter Carlie, meu segundo nome, na esperança de um dia ainda procurar por ela. Não havia outra opção!_

_Ele nunca viu a mãe transtornada daquela maneira, mas isso não o fez recuar. Para ele, não havia desculpa plausível o bastante para se "desfazer" do próprio filho. Apesar de nunca ter avaliado inteiramente as responsabilidades que uma criança traz consigo, Robert sabia que jamais teria a coragem – ou a falta dela – para abandonar um bebê._

_- Com toda a sua família? Duvido que não tinha outra opção, mãe._

_Edward se remexeu inquieto em seu lugar._

_- Eu procurei por ela... Carlie não acreditou num velho lunático como eu. – todos os olhares caíram sobre ele, deixando-o incomodado na mesma hora. – Ela tem mais os traços de Jacob, mas não deixa de ser linda._

Depois que descobriu que tinha uma irmã em algum lugar lá fora, Robert não descansou enquanto J. Jenks não lhe trouxe notícias de uma mulher que tentara mudar o nome de Carlie para Chloe, mas sua solicitação fora negada. Marcar um encontro com ela foi quase impossível. Na primeira vez que telefonou, quase dois anos depois de descobrir sobre a existência dela, não soube exatamente o que dizer, então apenas murmurou seu nome e algo sobre precisar conhecê-la. Carlie achou que era um maníaco e não atendeu mais o telefone.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, ele tentou ligar com outro número e, mais calmo, tentou explicar quem era e o que realmente pretendia. Mais uma vez, Carlie disse que ele devia esquecê-la. Com o endereço dela marcado no bloco de anotações da cabeceira da cama, esquecê-la estava fora de questão e foi por esse mesmo motivo que Robert decidiu aparecer numa tarde comum em frente à pequena loja de doces que a irmã tinha em Seattle.

Não fora um encontro desastroso, mas ainda assim longe de ser tranquilo.

- Você realmente acha que ela não vai aparecer? – Kate o puxou das memórias. – Não é como se ela nunca tivesse vindo aqui.

- Você sabe o quanto ela odeia meus pais.

- Pare com esse pessimismo. Ela vai vir.

- Que seja. – ele deu de ombros, mas no fundo, tudo o que ele queria no momento era ver a irmã mais velha. – Eu já volto. – disse com os olhos presos em uma única pessoa, que parecia um pouco deslocada naquela reunião familiar.

Ele caminhou para longe das vozes altas e o som de risadas, seguindo sutilmente o homem alto de cabelos brancos e expressão um pouco triste. Ambos pararam na parte mais afastada do quintal, sem entrar na floresta escura, onde sua mãe tinha uma pequena plantação de flores – apenas duas fileiras; uma com hortênsias e outra com frésias.

- Não vou sumir na floresta, não há necessidade de me seguir. – ele disse sem se virar.

- Hey, só queria... – Robert começou e Edward o interrompeu.

- Ela iria gostar de ver toda essa turma junta. – murmurou mais para si mesmo e continuou com o olhar fixo na fileira de frésias. – Iria gostar de ver essas flores. Iria gostar de ver como Nessie amadureceu e iria gostar de conhecer você; teria orgulho.

- Ela está vendo tudo isso. – não diziam que as pessoas podiam vigiar aqueles que amavam, mesmo depois de partirem? Robert não acreditava totalmente nisso, mas um "talvez" era o melhor que ele podia imaginar no momento.

- Percebo em sua voz. Você acredita nisso tanto quanto eu.

- Ela _está_ vendo. – reforçou.

Edward não se deu o trabalho de retrucar outra vez. Queria estar em frente ao túmulo de Bella para conversar, como ele fazia uma vez por mês nos últimos quatorze anos, mas era impossível, ele a deixara em Londres e isso o perturbava às vezes. Quem iria manter a lápide limpa e trocar as flores antes que elas murchassem? Ele não queria que parecesse que a tinha abandonado. Sem opções, conversou com as plantas, as preferidas dela, visualizando sua lápide onde estava gravado apenas: "_Doce e frágil frésia_".

- _Non è possibile dividere la vita di noi due. Ti prego aspettami, amore mio, ma illuderti non so! La solitudine fra noi, questo silenzio dentro me e l'inquietudine di vivere la vita senza te. Ti prego aspettami perché non posso stare senza te._ – Edward sussurrou para as flores, relembrando da imagem de Bella, ainda com seus dezoito anos, observando a fileira de quadros que Esme pregara na parede da casa de Londres, o vestido abraçando suas curvas suaves e o olhar com o belo brilho da curiosidade. – _Non è possibile dividere la storia di noi due... Oh, solitudine_.*

Robert não interrompeu o monólogo de Edward e, apesar de não entender uma única palavra dita, sabia que era uma espécie de confissão pelo timbre e o olhar emocionado e marejado de seu avô.

- A vida é complicada e cruel, não acha? – Edward falou, desta vez se virando para o neto "recém-descoberto". – Não passa de um curto espaço de tempo. Isso é cruel, acredite em mim.

* * *

***Renato Russo, La Solitudine**_: _Não é possível dividir a vida de nós dois. Te imploro que me espere, meu amor, mas iludir você, não sei! A solidão entre nós, esse silêncio dentro de mim é a inquietude de viver a vida sem você. Te imploro que me espere porque não posso ficar sem você. Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois... Oh, solidão.

_Você diz que seus pais não entendem, mas você não entende seus pais  
Você culpa seus pais por tudo; isso é absurdo  
São crianças como você, o que você vai ser quando você crescer  
-** L**egião **U**rbana -_

* * *

**_Penúltimo capítulo. Ah... Ô sensação de "eu odeio ter que escrever um final e parece que tudo está uma droga". Sejam sinceras, sim? :)_**

**_Pois é, algumas me perguntaram algumas vezes sobre o segundo nome da Nessie e... Voi lá! Uma irmã mais velha. Logo no começo, quando eu criei o Robert como filho único (como reflexo de alguém que gostaria de experimentar a vida mais sossegada e sem três irmãos no pé...), eu pensei muito e achei que devia ser solitário e sem graça, então eu tive que criar a Carlie, rs. Não posso responder as reviews, pois estou usando o computador do meu tio e ele nem sonha que já é 1:45! Estou caindo de sono e não tive tempo de revisar. Perdoem qualquer erro dessa pobre autora ^^._**

**_Bem, aparentemente irá surgir mais um extra com o encontro entre o Robert e a Carlie, mas só se vocês quiserem, Okay?_**

**_Nos vemos em breve, beijos e ótimaS semanaS para todas vocês! *-*_**

**_P.S.: Quem quer o extra do encontro dos dois maninhos? Se a maioria quiser, eu dou um jeito e posto (:_**


	53. O Grande Dia II

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Hey, eu **ainda** estou viva! Sei que indiquei muitas músicas nesse capítulo, mas foram algumas das quais eu ouvi para me inspirar e dar à luz esse bebê que não queria nascer de jeito nenhum... Não é necessário ouvi-las, mas eu totalmente recomendo "Smooth" e "Staring at the Sun". Adoro-as *-*

**O GRANDE DIA (II)**

* * *

_****Não passa de um curto espaço de tempo. Isso é cruel, acredite em mim._

_**.  
**_

_**Diga-me, querida, de onde você vem e para onde você está indo**_

_****_**(Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

* * *

**.:****Músicas do Capítulo****:.**

****_Smooth – Rob Thomas feat. __Santana  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Queen  
Wonderwall – Oasis  
²Never Knew I Needed – Ne-Yo  
True Love – SOJA  
Up Side Down – Jack Johnson  
Why Don't You and I? – Chad Kroeger feat. Santana  
Cocaine – Eric Clapton  
Kiss Me – Sixpence  
Staring at the Sun – U2 (versão DVD "Go Home - Live from Slane Castle, Ireland")  
Head Over Feet – Alanis Morissette  
¹Part of the List – Ne-Yo  
Soul Sister – Train  
Tell me Baby – Red Hot Chili Peppers  
I Won't Give Up – Jason Mraz  
Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden_

* * *

**{K_POV}**

_Eu ainda posso me lembrar perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido ainda ontem. Lembro-me de todas as milhares de vezes que fui pedida em casamento. Não como se eu fosse a mais desejada pela população masculina, mas a mais desejada pelo único homem com quem eu realmente queria estar._

_E eu lhe disse não. Milhares de vezes!_

_Acho que isso quase o levou à loucura... Quero dizer, de fato, o último pedido teve uma dose considerável de desespero contido._

- Está pronta? Posso entrar? – ouvi minha mãe chamando do outro lado da porta. Sim, ela aprendeu a bater em vez de entrar de qualquer jeito e encontrar a filha numa cena não muito agradável de se ver; não que no momento houvesse esse tipo de risco.

Bem, ela podia entrar, mas eu não estava nem um pouco _pronta_.

- Entre.

- Olhe só para você. – ela sorriu assim que passou pela porta. – Ainda mais linda, se isso é possível!

- Mãe...

- O quê? Você foi o meu presente e me orgulho disso.

Rolei os olhos e os fechei, rezando internamente para não ouvir a conversa de como ela "me pediu ao Papai do Céu". Sério que ela ainda achava que eu acreditava nessa história? Ainda com os olhos bem cerrados, eu a senti cutucando aqui e ali, ajeitando uma coisa ou outra e murmurando algo sobre aquele ser um dos dias mais especiais de nossas vidas.

- Seu irmão, aquele... Bastardo... – ela riu. – Não me deu a mesma alegria que você está dando desde o jantar de noivado.

- Ele te deu Gail e Matthew. – lembrei-a sem emoção.

Ela continuou a resmungar, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção. Em meio à minha quase crise-de-pânico, eu conseguia ouvir o som do despertador que ficava sobre a mesa de cabeceira do quarto de hóspedes da mansão de Forks, com todo aquele tique-taque incessante que estava me deixando cada vez mais agoniada. O tempo estava passando rapidamente e, logo, eu teria que descer as escadas, seguir para o jardim e enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas que iriam passar cada segundo avaliando a qualidade e a beleza da decoração e de todo o resto, incluindo eu mesma.

Naquele dia, eu não conseguiria evitar ser o centro das atenções e me dava calafrios imaginar aqueles olhares curiosos e críticos pousados sobre mim. Eu já tinha tentado respirar no saco de papel, mas isso sequer surtiu algum efeito.

- Você está me ouvindo, Katheryn? – mamãe ralhou. – Onde está sua cabeça, menina?

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Eu disse que um dos arranjos foi derrubado por Gail, sabe como aquela criança é desastrada. – nesse ponto, eu estava cogitando fugir para bem longe daquele lugar; talvez para as montanhas. – Mas Dona Renesmee já deu um jeito e ninguém nem sentirá falta dele, portanto, não se preocupe com nada e tudo sairá perfeito.

Ignorando a longa saia do meu vestido ou o penteado extremamente delicado, agachei contra a parede oposta à porta e escondi meu rosto entre os joelhos. Todo aquele estresse e pressão estavam deixando meus nervos em frangalhos e eu me sentia assustada demais para continuar com aquilo. Diabos, por que eu não lhe disse não? Ou, melhor, por que eu pedi?

- Não me diga que é uma crise de pânico. Por favor, não agora que falta apenas meia hora para sua entrada triunfal debaixo de _dezenas_ de convidados loucos por este momento!

- Não está ajudando... – murmurei.

O barulho alto demais até para uma tropa de soldados e que era produzido apenas pela minha mãe, cessou. De certa forma, não ajudou muito saber que eu estava sozinha no quarto, mas por outro lado, o silêncio foi uma bênção. Era ridículo que eu estivesse acuada como um animal da maneira como eu estava, mas a vida inteira fui ensinada a fugir de casamentos enquanto minha vida profissional não estivesse completamente estável. Profissionalmente falando, eu era uma das psicólogas da área infantil mais procurada de Seattle e era bem reconhecida, considerando o pouco tempo que tinha o diploma em mãos.

Mas, como psicóloga, eu simplesmente sabia que me sentia emocionalmente instável para algo tão sério como um casamento. Sei que vivíamos juntos há anos e nos conhecíamos há mais tempo ainda, mas eu tinha medo de me casar. Não medo de que Robert fizesse algo de errado – nos últimos anos, eu tinha aprendido a confiar nele e essa confiança se tornou incrivelmente sólida –; meu medo era que _eu_ fosse aquela a dar o passo errado. Aquele mísero passo fatal que pode fazer anos de casamento se desmoronar em segundos.

E filhos. Sim, eu os via como uma incontestável consequência do casamento. E, sim, eu também os via mais como problema – um grande problema do qual você não pode apenas ignorar ou esperar o tempo fazer seu "trabalho" – do que como algo bom. Fala sério, eu convivia diariamente com pestinhas que se mostravam capazes de tudo e... E se meu filho se tornasse aquilo? O que eu faria? Aconselhar os filhos dos outros me parecia muito mais simples do que educar meu próprio filho.

Uma vez, Robert e eu paramos para conversar sobre crianças e, com muito custo, ele acabou confessando que seu maior medo era errar na educação e falhar como os pais dele que, de certa forma, haviam feito. Naquele dia, eu realmente não tinha entendido onde haviam cometido tal falha, considerando tudo o que ele se tornara, mas depois entendi que não era apenas se tratando de comportamento e educação. O Sr. e a Sra. Black Cullen haviam falhado em fazê-lo se sentir querido e especial. E eu definitivamente morria de medo de cometer o mesmo, ou, tentando corrigir isso com os meus próprios filhos, acabar sufocando-os.

- Meu Deus... – gemi com infelicidade. Aqueles pensamentos já tinham tomado contornos em minha mente diversas vezes e, como antes, estavam me dando uma terrível dor de cabeça.

- Cubra-se com isto.

Só tive tempo de ver minha mãe jogando um lençol de uma tonalidade azul escura sobre mim e o ajeitando de maneira que nenhum pedaço do meu vestido de noiva ficasse visível. O que ela pretendia fazer com aquilo tudo?

- Mas eu...

- Calada.

Assim que ela me deu as costas, Robert entrou no quarto.

- Uau. Ela realmente te cobriu com o lençol. – ele sorriu descontraído.

- Se veio tentar ver meu vestido, falhou. – Falhar. Maldita palavra.

- Vim aqui porque um passarinho me disse que você precisava me ver.

- Será mesmo? – continuei agachada, ignorando a queimação nos músculos das minhas pernas por permanecer tempo demais naquela posição, mas se eu me movesse, o lençol poderia expor o vestido.

Ele agachou na minha frente.

- Não. Na verdade, só quis ter certeza de que eu não vou ser abandonado no altar.

- Isso não tem graça. – respondi com nervosismo. – Eu só...

- Acha que eu também não tenho os meus receios? – Robert passou as costas da mão contra a minha bochecha e sua voz era apenas um murmúrio suave. – Pensa que eu também não tenho medo de que isso acabe um dia? É claro que existe a possibilidade de esse casamento dar errado, Kate, eu não sou ingênuo nem vou iludir a nós dois, mas se ficarmos pensando apenas nisso, é o que acontecerá. Nós já não vivemos esses últimos anos em perfeita sintonia? Por que haveria de ser diferente após alguns papéis oficiais?

Estava difícil me concentrar em suas palavras quando sua mão continuava a me acariciar minimamente. Foco, mulher, foco.

- Filhos. – sussurrei.

Robert riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse que todo o meu medo se resumisse a isso.

- Pois você sabe muito bem que eles poderiam ter vindo antes desse casamento. Não é como se fossem consequência da _bênção da igreja_ e sim da...

- Entendi. – _não preciso de palestra sobre como os bebês são gerados._ – E se isso não for realmente o que você quer?

Talvez ele não soubesse, mas praticamente todo santo dia eu acordava e verificava a cama para ter certeza de que ele não tinha se cansado de mim e tivesse ido embora. Insegurança era pouco para o que eu sentia o tempo todo. Deus, eu preciso de terapia. Agora.

- Eu sei o que eu quero.

- Pode ser que...

- Eu te proponho um desafio. Termine de se arrumar, caminhe até o altar, diga sim para mim, entre naquela lata velha desbotada e aproveite a viagem de lua-de-mel. Se você conseguir fazer isso, eu prometo te fazer feliz todos os dias de agora em diante. – ele tentou se manter sério, mas não aguentou e riu. – Sei que prometemos ao meu pai, mas se for preciso, meu avô trouxe uma corda extra.

- Aquilo sim foi uma surpresa.

Naquela tarde completamente normal, fui para o centro educacional onde eu estagiava desde o segundo ano na faculdade. Observei os psicólogos já formados lidando com algumas crianças; eu mesma conversei com outras e participei de algumas brincadeiras onde avaliávamos o caráter de cada uma delas. Exausta, mas feliz, voltei para casa, desejando que Robert ainda não tivesse chegado do escritório. Queria um tempo tranquilo para tomar um banho demorado e preparar um jantar mais pomposo que o normal.

Quando entrei no quarto e estendi a mão para o interruptor, senti algo me prendendo e, antes que tivesse a chance de gritar, a luz acendeu e me revelou Robert me segurando pelo pulso com uma corda. Lembro-me de ter ficado muito irritada com o susto, mas logo caí na gargalhada quando ele me pediu em casamento.

Eu sei, eu sei. É deselegante rir ante um pedido como esses, mas era impossível quando ele estava usando um uniforme ridículo de mecânico. Até hoje eu não entendia qual a ligação do mecânico com a corda – deveria ser um vaqueiro, não? Um texano. De corpo torneado. Loiro e bronzeado. Assim como Jasper. Ou Jared.

Mas deixa para lá.

- Você realmente apelou usando aquele uniforme.

- Eu estava desesperado. – deu de ombros. – E me disseram que mulheres costumavam ter uma tara por homens uniformizados. Só que eu deveria ter adivinhado que você não se enquadra no geral, então, em vez de, sei lá, aceitar meu pedido e me agarrar como uma selvagem, você quase fez xixi nas calças rindo de mim.

- Meu fraco é por militares. – pisquei; a queimação nas coxas já esquecida. - Quanto maior a _patente_, maior é a minha tara.

- Você deveria ter me contado isso logo no começo, antes de eu me expor ao ridículo. – ele sorriu.

A questão era que eu não tinha respondido nem que sim e nem que não. Como das outras vezes, continuei a fazer minhas coisas normalmente, mas eu sentia que ele estava mais desanimado que nunca. Quando Robert estava no banho, liguei para Clarisse e Cassie e as duas quase me deixaram louca falando ao mesmo tempo. "Você é a maior imbecil que eu já conheci!", gritou Cassie. "Concordo com ela, Kate. Nunca vi meu primo desse jeito... Quero dizer, acho que nunca vi nenhum homem desse jeito.", contemplou Clarisse. Eu quase as mandei à merda quando se juntaram ao concordarem que eu era intelectualmente inferior por recusar um pedido como esses.

Cassie não tinha nenhuma preocupação; devido às suas viagens rotineiras pelo país à cata de novas reportagens, seu relacionamento com Nathan era do tipo que muitas mulheres e todos os homens pediam aos céus – eles se viam nos fins de semana, portanto não enjoavam de ver a cara um do outro, e ainda tinham hábitos de solteiros, como não precisar avisar do paradeiro. Já Clarisse nascera com o propósito de ser mãe e ponto final – mãe de família, a perfeita dona de casa e esposa de caráter submisso; tudo o que John queria para si. Mas eu não me encaixava em situação alguma!

Assim que Robert saiu do chuveiro, eu o estava esperando com uma das minhas lingeries novas e que ainda não tinha vestido para ele. Eu sei que tentar animá-lo com uma peça curta e transparente, na esperança de fazê-lo esquecer do pedido de casamento que saíra pela culatra, não era a melhor coisa a se fazer. E, pensando em todas essas coisas, me encontrei montada em seu colo e pedindo ao pé de seu ouvido que se casasse comigo. A pergunta de supetão e feita sem pensar deixou nós dois paralisados, nos encarando em um silêncio tenso.

- Por que sempre estamos em papéis invertidos? – ele meio que riu e meio que se queixou.

- Cale-se e me responda. – agora era eu quem suava como um porco e tinha que endurecer o corpo na esperança de parar com os tremeliques. – Estamos no século XXI, não é como se eu não pudesse pedir para que se case comigo.

- Então, pede de novo.

- Você _vai_ se casar comigo. – afirmei com autoridade.

Se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia que ele gostava de vez em quando era de caráter dominante e aquela foi a melhor hora para usá-lo.

- Sim, senhora, eu vou. – ele sussurrou baixinho e de olhos fechados.

_Pois é. Sei que não foi muito romântico e nem faz tanto tempo assim que tudo isso aconteceu, mas coisas assim você não esquece. Lembra de cada mínimo detalhe, cheiro, barulho, palavra. Tudo._

Robert segurou minha mão onde jazia o anel de noivado e que segurava uma das pontas do lençol. Agarrei-me mais forte ao pano ou ele veria o vestido e a superstição poderia ganhar forma.

- Eu quero isso pelo resto dos meus anos. – ele disse calmamente enquanto olhava nossos dedos juntos. - ¹O estilo do seu cabelo, sua forma de olhar e o seu nariz, a maneira que você me fita como se você visse diretamente pela minha alma... O nosso tempo tranquilo; a sua mente brilhante. As histórias que você conta quando nos deitamos na cama durante toda a tarde...

- Você está mesmo citando "Part of the List"? – apesar da brincadeira, meus olhos já estavam pinicando com as lágrimas que eu lutava para não derramar.

- A verdade e nada mais que a verdade. – ele sorriu torto o sorriso dos Cullen. – Não vou dizer que serei o marido perfeito, que vou deixar minhas meias organizadas por cor, que vou cozinhar, que vou... – de repente, ele estacou e arregalou os olhos para mim. – Maldição. Eu deveria ter dito que vou fazer tudo isso, não deveria? Acho que sei por que você não quer se casar. Entendo que esteja assustada.

E eu ri. Ri porque ali na minha frente não estava um homem tentando se mostrar perfeito o tempo todo, como um dos príncipes da Disney. Eu ri e me derreti porque ali estava um homem sincero e que não tentava me iludir com palavras doces. Não é como se ele fosse perfeito o tempo todo; suas meias, de fato, viviam espalhadas pelo quarto; quando ele tentava cozinhar, queimava ou esquecia algum ingrediente essencial e... Essas eram as coisas que mais me importavam. Eram elas que faziam meu dia valer a pena, pois quando eu estava ajudando-o a limpar a bagunça apocalíptica na cozinha após um desastroso jantar, e ele começava uma guerra de água com sabão, eu sabia que aquilo era ser feliz.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse quanto tempo fiquei olhando no fundo de seus orbes verdes, eu nem mesmo conseguia ouvir o ruído do tique-taque do relógio. E, perdida ali, eu sabia que não tinha mais resgate para mim. Não tinha mais conserto. Não tinha mais volta. Eu _tinha_ que parar de ser pessimista e pensar que nada na minha vida daria certo quando, na verdade, eu conseguira tudo o que havia desejado quando criança – tudo e muito mais.

Eu jamais poderia voltar atrás porque eu não queria fazer isso. E ele sabia.

- Eu te amo. – disse pela primeira vez, fazendo-o prender a respiração. – Eu... Oh, meu Deus... Eu amo você mais que tudo.

E então, como que por mágica, o peso no meu peito havia sumido. Convencida que eu seria incapaz de tal coisa, ele veio para apagar qualquer convicção anterior e me mostrar que eu podia amar. Robert levou algum tempo para assimilar aquilo e quando pensei que fosse responder algo arrogante como "Eu já sabia", ele corou absurdamente e seus olhos ganharam um brilho sem igual.

- Obrigado. – sorriu timidamente como eu nunca havia visto antes. – Eu também amo você, pequena.

Sorri comigo mesma.

- Te vejo no altar. – não havia mais dúvidas na voz dele e mais nenhuma em minha cabeça.

- Eu serei a de _preto_. – pisquei.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – ele ameaçou avançar para um beijo, mas retrocedeu no último instante. – Posso esperar até o fim da cerimônia.

_²Pela maneira como você mudou meus planos  
Por ser a distração perfeita_

_Pela maneira como você levou a ideia de que tenho_

_Tudo o que eu queria ter_

_E me fez enxergar que faltava algo_

_._

_Eu devo admitir que você não fazia parte do meu livro_

_Mas agora, se você abri-lo e der uma olhada,_

_Você é o começo e o fim de cada capítulo_

_._

_Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava  
Tanto, que agora está tão claro, eu preciso de você aqui  
Está claro que eu preciso de você aqui sempre_

O corpo tinha parado de tremer, a respiração tinha desacelerado, o tique de ficar piscando um olho só havia sumido, as pernas voltaram à sua consistência habitual e os dentes pararam de querer arrancar um naco da minha boca. Com um suspiro que me acalmou completamente, me rendi aos cuidados da minha mãe e da minha sogra, que fizeram o trabalho final no meu cabelo e na maquiagem. Finalmente eu começara a aproveitar aquele dia, sentindo que era o mais importante até aquele momento.

Quando lembrei que não tinha um pai para me acompanhar ao altar, logo no começo da preparação da decoração, todos pensaram que eu daria essa "honra" ao meu irmão mais velho. Acho que era a escolha mais óbvia, mas não era a que mais me aprazia.

- Está pronta?

- Sim, agora sim.

Edward adotara uma bengala, assim como Jasper. E, assim como o texano, era um simples apoio quase que desnecessário. Apesar da idade, meu "avô", como eu aprendera a chama-lo, era digno de aplausos. Sua postura era perfeita e ele tinha as baterias mais carregadas que muitos homens bem mais jovens que ele.

Quando nos posicionamos em frente ao caminho que levava ao altar, enganchei meu braço nele e suspirei para dissipar o nervosismo.

- Obrigado por isso. – ele sussurrou ao meu lado com os olhos verdejantes brilhantes demais.

- Pelo quê?

- Por me conceder a honra. Sempre sonhei levar minha filha ao altar... – a voz deu uma leve quebrada, mas ele sorriu bravamente. – Agora tenho a oportunidade de acompanhar a minha _neta_.

- Não me deixe cair.

- Uma vez conheci uma moça, que assim como você era muito bonita, e com esse mesmo medo. – sorriu. – Carlisle, no entanto, não usava uma bengala para atrapalhá-lo, então se eu deixa-la tropeçar, juro que não foi minha intenção.

Essa pequena brincadeira foi o suficiente para espantar a tensão que estava novamente tomando conta de mim. Só que espantou por pouco tempo, pois assim que a marcha nupcial teve início e eu pousei meus olhos sobre o homem elegante, de belos olhos verdes e um sorriso matreiro, eu entendi porque Isabella Swan sentiu um forte impulso de sair correndo para se jogar nos braços da _versão mais antiga_. Era uma tarefa quase impossível não me soltar de Edward que, percebendo isso, riu baixinho e apertou um pouco mais o braço em torno do meu pulso.

- Ele não vai fugir, você sabe. – disse sem desviar o olhar do neto.

- Ele seria um homem morto se o fizesse. – murmurei sem tirar o sorriso do rosto e sem mexer muito os lábios.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

Ouvir aquele amontoado de lençol azul dizer que me amava foi a sensação mais grandiosa que eu já sentira até então. Não era como se eu não sentisse que meu sentimento era correspondido, mas, apesar de negar, eu me sentia carente com esse tipo de demonstração. Sim, eu sei que soou gay, mas eu já passei da fase infantil de me importar com essas banalidades. Novamente senti aquela bolha de ar quente estufar no meio do meu peito, me fazendo respirar fundo e, com isso, enviar lava vulcânica direto para as minhas veias. Eu literalmente iria explodir de felicidade.

- Eu serei a de preto.

É claro que sim.

Para ser sincero, eu não estava nem um pouco calmo, como eu tentei aparentar quando estava junto com Kate. No pequeno altar improvisado na grama, estava Nathan como meu padrinho, rindo da minha cara.

- Pare com isso. – disse.

- Com o quê? – perguntei.

- Pare de bater o pé com impaciência. É normal a noiva se atrasar quinze minutos.

- O problema é que já foram vinte minutos de espera e ela está no andar de cima da casa! – me queixei. – Por que a demora?

- Como eu vou saber? O que é que eu entendo nesse departamento?

- Nada.

- Exatamente. – ele sorriu. – Você está sozinho nessa, companheiro.

A marcha nupcial teve início, quase me deixando esverdeado de ansiedade/nervosismo/felicidade/apreensão e mais uma gama de outras coisas. Confesso que esperava por um vestido totalmente radical. Durante toda a preparação do casamento, Cassie e Clarisse deixaram milhares de dicas sobre a cor do vestido e nenhuma delas era branca, então meio que me surpreendeu ver minha _futura esposa_ – ainda me dava uma sensação nostálgica dizer isso – vestida com algo tradicional.

E ela ficava absolutamente linda. Sem por e nem tirar.

- Pare com isso. – Nathan repetiu aos cochichos.

- Com o que, dessa vez?

- De sorrir como um lunático. Isso dá medo.

Juro que tentei diminuir o sorriso ou a suposta expressão de lunático, mas não consegui. O sorriso queria ficar ali e quem era eu para tentar tirá-lo?

Também não consegui evitar o impulso que me fez descer os únicos dois degraus do altar para chegar até Kate ainda mais rápido. Meu avô continuou rindo com a ansiedade que ambos fracassamos em esconder. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa demorado e lhe disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido; empurrei a curiosidade para longe, pensando no tempo que eu teria depois para arrancar dela o que meu avô lhe confiara. Eles se separaram e finalmente me foi entregue o que mais me era precioso.

O padre ajustou os óculos redondos sobre a ponte do nariz e se dispôs a ler um trecho da bíblia lentamente. Tentei me concentrar no que era dito, mas acho que teria que esperar para assistir ao DVD que estava sendo gravado se quisesse contar para alguém quais foram as palavras do padre. Ficar ali, parado, ao lado de Kate, estava me matando lentamente e o formigamento já estava tomando conta, me deixando cada vez mais ávido para o fim do discurso. Por que não podia ser como nos filmes? Apenas um "Eu os declaro marido e mulher; pode beijar a noiva agora". Ah, era essa a parte que eu queria que chegasse logo.

- Com licença. – é pecado interromper um padre? – Poderia pular para o final? – oh, meu Deus. Eu acho que vou para o inferno.

Os convidados das primeiras filas que puderam me ouvir começaram a sufocar risadinhas histéricas e a própria Kate se esforçava em continuar calada. O que eu posso fazer? Nunca fui conhecido pela minha paciência.

- Como é, meu jovem? – eu deveria recuar só com o olhar de aviso que ele me deu, mas já mencionei minha paciência? É, pois é.

- O final, seu padre. – repeti.

Ele suspirou longamente e por um momento me arrependi de estar arruinando a solenidade que aquele discurso tinha, além de possivelmente estar estragando o dia que deveria ser perfeito para Kate. Era capaz de sentir o olhar mortal da minha mãe, me fuzilando a nuca e muito provavelmente jurando me excluir do testamento pela falta de educação. Oh, não. Eu vou para o inferno.

- Robert Black Cullen, aceita Katheryn Wellington como...?

- O finalzinho, seu padre. Quero dizer, eu aceito. Eu te aceito na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na pobreza... Ops. Na alegria e na tristeza. Na riqueza e na pobreza, na... – merda, esqueci-me do resto. Aliás, tinha mais? – Na... Ah, até que a morte nos separe. Aceito.

O padre parecia chocado comigo. Confesso que eu mesmo também estava. Mas Kate apenas continuava se esforçando para não rir que nem estava dando bola para o vexame que eu estava conscientemente dando. Ela me conhecia há anos e sabia que eu era plenamente capaz de uma cena como essas, então não se assustaria tanto, nem me abandonaria no altar; certo?

- Katheryn Wellington, aceita o apressado...?

- Sim, eu aceito. – sua voz saiu sufocada pelo riso e o padre rolou os olhos por ser novamente interrompido.

Eu iria para o inferno, mas iria feliz. Quero dizer, eu deveria saber que uma cerimônia convencional não daria certo.

- Creio que estão cientes da seriedade da vida conjugal que ambos terão daqui para frente, correto? – nessa hora, nós dois paramos de rir e assentimos, indicando-lhe que sabíamos perfeitamente onde estávamos nos metendo. – A vida a dois traz responsabilidades grandes e é necessário bastante maturidade para enfrentar todos os problemas ao lado da pessoa com quem você escolheu passar o resto de sua vida. Alguns problemas serão...

- O final, por favor.

O que foi? Não, dessa vez não fui eu quem interrompeu o pobre padre. Foi Kate. Acho que ela estava cansada de ouvir sobre problemas e mais problemas acarretados pelo casamento. E acho também que o padre Caius estava bastante obstinado em nos casar; por exemplo, eu, em seu lugar, provavelmente já teria ameaçado jogar a bíblia na cabeça do próximo que ousasse abrir a boca para me interromper. Mas, como um bom homem de Deus, ele apenas ignorou e tentou pular para a parte do "Eu os declaro".

- Vai... Pode beijar a noiva. – suspirou desconsolado. Ele pulou muito, não pulou? Não devia declarar alguma coisa antes? Ah, que seja.

Eu não precisava que me dissessem isso uma segunda vez. Consciente das dezenas de olhares postos sobre nós, eu me concentrei em manter minhas mãos bem firmes na cintura de Kate, sem deixa-las escorregarem para onde não deveriam. As pessoas – leia-se "as mulheres" – costumam reclamar que não pensamos em outra coisa, mas acho meio difícil concentrar em qualquer coisa banal quando há algo mais interessante para se focar. Homem, na maioria das vezes, não presta, eu sei.

Preciso confessar outra coisa: o resto do dia se passou num borrão para mim. Eu juro que tentei prestar atenção, mas não consigo lembrar exatamente das pessoas que nos desejaram felicidades, que fizeram fila para nos cumprimentar; também não lembro das mulheres com quem dancei naquele dia e muito menos da comida servida. Tudo o que eu era capaz de lembrar era de uma linda mulher toda vestida de branco e com o maior sorriso que eu já vira, rodopiando na pista de dança e trocando de parceiro ocasionalmente antes de vir toda feliz para o meu lado.

- Finalmente lembrou que precisa dançar comigo também? – brinquei.

- Custou-me lembrar de você, marido. – ela provocou com um riso cristalino, envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço e me puxando para o meio da pista apinhada de convidados.

Sorri com o termo, inflando um pouco por dentro. Ainda era difícil acreditar que aquele dia não era um sonho. Sei que sou bobo, admito.

Kate, na hora de jogar o buquê, pediu desculpas à todas as mulheres solteiras ali presentes e caminhou determinada até Cassie, que quase entrou em choque quando foi obrigada a aceitar o buquê de flores de uma cor levemente rosada. Nathan sussurrou algo e sumiu da minha vista, me fazendo ficar irritado com sua atitude – a Padawan não merecia aquele comportamento infantil, mas estava fora da minha alçada poder dar lição de moral em alguém. Pouco tempo depois, percebi que Cassie também tinha sumido e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando vi os dois saindo da saleta de piano de mãos dadas.

Estava na hora.

Meus pais se aproximaram e me deram os parabéns, assim como meus avôs vieram depois.

- Acho que você soube escolher bem, menino. – Billy sorriu. – Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, você seria abandonado no altar depois daquela cena sobre apressar o padre Caius.

- Se fossem Isabella e Clarisse, você teria apanhado muito antes de ser abandonado no altar. – Edward completou pensativo e Billy concordou com a cabeça, relembrando da esposa falecida. – Podemos dizer que você é um homem de sorte.

Sorri mostrando todos os dentes; é claro que eles podiam dizer que eu era um homem de sorte. Alguns até poderiam dizer que minha sorte consistia em ter todo o dinheiro dos Cullen e dos Black, mas eu diria que minha sorte estava no fato de eu perceber que isso não era verdade, e sim na pessoa que eu havia me tornado. Ainda tinha muita coisa para mudar, eu sabia, mas em comparação com quem eu fui durante minha adolescência improdutiva e com quem eu me tornara desde que encontrei Kate com aquele diário, eu ficava orgulhoso. Não digo que me arrependo exatamente de tudo o que fiz quando ainda era arrogante porque se não fosse daquele jeito, como seria agora? Eu precisava passar por aquilo antes de receber o choque de realidade, onde eu me dei conta de que era um idiota mimado que pensava que podia comprar tudo e todos.

Como fui tolo. Sacudi a cabeça com um sorriso pequeno e me dediquei a prestar atenção à fofoca dos dois velhos.

- E então eu apertei aquela gravata engomada e lhe disse que... – Edward parou o que estava falando e me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – O que ainda faz aqui? Sua mulher está dançando e aproveitando a festa enquanto você perde seu tempo ouvindo conversa desses velhos aqui.

- Mas...

- Vai logo. – eles resmungaram em coro.

Eu obedeci.

- Já está escurecendo, deu nossa hora. – Kate suspirou feliz ainda abraçada comigo durante a tricentésima dança; eu já perdera as contas, assim como estava perdendo a sensibilidade das pernas. – Vou subir trocar de roupa e então poderemos ir embora.

Quinze minutos depois, ela estava de volta ao jardim com um vestido mais justo que ia quase aos joelhos, na cor verde oliva. Dei meu braço à ela e, juntos, corremos pelo corredor formado pelos convidados que jogavam arroz e gritavam votos de felicidades. Como presente de casamento, Billy cedeu a Chevy que um dia pertencera a Isabella, e Edward reformou a parte interna, deixando a lataria exatamente como estava quando Bella se apaixonou por ela.

Ao chegar perto da Monstra, seu _nome de batismo_, encontramos uma visitante inesperada. Carlie tinha um mapa nas mãos e parecia um pouco desconfortável.

- Carlie, o que...?

- Vim felicitar os noivos. – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Só por causa de _algumas pessoas,_ não significa que eu poderia deixar de ver meu irmãozinho se casando.

Tantos anos se passaram e ela nunca deu sinais de tentar quebrar as barreiras que a separavam dos nossos pais. Eu nem insistia mais nesse assunto, pois tudo viria ao seu tempo.

- Carlie! – Kate repreendeu. – Nem para avisar que não viria! Eu fiquei esperando como uma boba.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – ela rolou os olhos achocolatados, tão idênticos aos de nossa mãe. – E já estou me mandando. Nesse momento, aquelas _pessoas_ estão me encarando.

- Esperando o dia que vocês possam se dar bem. – olhei de relance para nossos pais que estavam à frente dos convidados, olhando para Carlie com expectativa em seus rostos, ávidos por acabarem com aquela distância.

- Arranje um banco para eles. – ironizou. – Enfim, trouxe isto. – ela me entregou o mapa dos Estados Unidos.

- Uh... Obrigado, eu acho. – olhei em dúvida para o mapa que estava meio surrado e todo rabiscado com tinta roxa.

Novamente ela rolou os olhos e se dispôs a explicar com excitação na voz.

- Olhe melhor, seu bobo. Seu... Quero dizer, vovô Edward, disse que conseguiu convencer você que uma lua-de-mel simples seria muito mais... Interessante que uma viagem de apenas alguns dias para lugares do outro lado do globo. Então, eu, na melhor das minhas intenções, estou te dando um mapa que eu mesma marquei com os lugares que queria visitar na minha lua-de-mel e, com um pouco de persuasão, consegui fazer Nicholas desistir de Paris. **[N/A: Elizabethtown e Kirsten Dunst, olá? (: ]**

Como eu e Kate poderíamos visitar Paris, Roma e todos os outros lugares em qualquer outra hora, sem querer me gabar, meu avô me convenceu de que algo mais criativo seria muito mais especial. Olhando rapidamente algumas anotações, percebi que ela marcara várias praias ao longo da Costa Oeste Americana, como San Juan Island, Long Beach, Santa Cruz, Monterey Peninsula, Santa Bárbara, Big Sur e Santa Monica. Lugares estes que eu faria questão de criar uma lembrança memorável para Kate.

- Obrigado por isso. – abracei-a apertado enquanto agradecia aos céus, uma vez que meu plano inicial era apenas viajar sem destino, conhecendo estradas novas e tomando o caminho menos provável.

- Certo, agora chega. – ela bateu em meus ombros, me fazendo soltá-la. – Pé na estrada que ainda tem muito chão pela frente!

Oh, sim, os pais adotivos de Carlie eram mais do tipo que não demonstravam sentimentos, infundindo nela que ninguém deveria invadir sua zona de conforto, que consistia num raio de mais de quarenta centímetros. Ela ficava extremamente desconfortável com abraços e carinhos, e uma vez correu de mim no parque só porque eu tentei cumprimenta-la com um beijo na bochecha. Vai entender algumas mulheres...

Dei a partida e o velho motor veio à vida com um ruído monstruoso, mas eu me sentia plenamente confortável ali. Andamos lentamente através de Forks, não que andar a mais de cinquenta fosse uma opção naquele momento, chegando a uma espécie de pousada encantadoramente simples que ficava escondida no meio da floresta entre Forks e Port Angeles.

- Então é aqui que vamos passar a noite... – Kate olhava tudo com curiosidade. – O lugar é lindo.

- Logo depois do almoço vamos pegar a estrada novamente, tudo bem? – eu meio que perguntei, esperando que ela não viesse com a vontade de ficar mais tempo ali naquele lugar, uma vez que eu só tinha vinte dias de "férias" do escritório, o que parecia muito pouco para tudo o que eu planejara para nós dois.

- Você está no comando. – ela sorriu e depois frisou. – Dessa vez, _apenas_.

Era apenas dessa única vez que eu precisava estar no controle. Apesar de Kate não estar com o vestido de casamento, eu ainda insisti em carrega-la para dentro do quarto, recebendo um gritinho assustado quando seus pés foram varridos do chão.

Foi preciso reunir toda a minha força de vontade e o pouco de coragem que me restara para arrastar meu corpo para fora da cama, tomar aquela ducha revigorante e me entupir de café antes de conferir as bizarras anotações no mapa que ganhei de Carlie. Pior eram os comentários que ela colocara ao lado dos nomes das cidades em que parara; como "A praia de nudismo que fica escondida dos turistas comuns é perfeita. A noite foi mágica!". Como se eu precisasse saber disso. Ela era minha irmã, pelo amor de Deus!

- "A calcinha de renda que deixei propositalmente caída no banco da lanchonete à beira da estrada deve ter chocado os conservadores velhacos do lugar. Nick adorou a ideia." – Kate leu devagar, coçando os olhos e tentando não bocejar. – Credo, sua irmã é uma depravada.

- Isso é pior: "Kate, deixe uma de suas calcinhas também. Toda mulher deveria sentir esse prazer uma vez na vida; ou duas, quem sabe?" – resmunguei. – Não se atreva a fazer isso.

Ela me deu um leve soco no ombro.

- Por que não? São minhas.

- Tudo o que é seu, é meu. Incluindo as calcinhas. – não que eu tivesse me casado com ela só para ser dono de suas calcinhas, mas eu não podia me permitir imaginar outro homem com a peça em mãos. – Definitivamente, as calcinhas são minhas também.

- Isso ficou meio estranho. – ela riu. – Mas não negue que sua irmã é liberal até demais.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, que tal?

Ela sorriu toda animada.

- Acho que temos coisas mais importantes para discutir... – disse antes de me puxar pelo colarinho e me arrastar para onde passamos a noite.

Logo depois do almoço, pegamos a estrada novamente. Visitamos algumas das praias de Washington e começamos a nos animar com o clima que esquentava progressivamente enquanto continuávamos a dirigir para o sul. Evitando as grandes rodovias e optando pelas estradas rurais, descobrimos suas peculiaridades e aquela nostálgica beleza sossegada, parecendo intocada aos nossos olhos. Por que não viajamos com aquela descontração anos antes? Era revigorante se afastar da cidade, do barulho, da correria, das pessoas e das construções.

Nossos dias seguiram no mesmo ritmo: conhecendo lugares novos durante o dia, parando em pequenas cidades desconhecidas do resto do mundo, e a noite repleta de... Aulas de anatomia, se me permitem a ousadia. Eu conheci pessoas cujas vidas se resumia à viver dia e noite cercado por florestas, que ignoravam o que acontecia no mundo lá fora. "Guerra no Oriente? Por quê?". Quando escutei isso, Kate tratou de colocar meu queixo no lugar, que fora ao chão com a perplexidade.

- Vivo por mim e pela minha família. Tudo o que temos vem do nosso trabalho e estou bem assim. – disse Christian, uma espécie de Tarzan da atualidade.

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez viver longe do estresse da cidade fizesse bem às pessoas. Mas Deus me livre me enfurnar num lugar abandonado como aquele; e se alguém precisasse de médico? Como eu assistiria aos meus jogos de futebol? Não, eu fui feito para a cidade grande e estava bem do meu jeito.

A "trégua" reinou até Kate erguer um porta-CDs com um sorriso matreiro. Ela me garantiu que todos os CDs gravados por ela continham nossas músicas preferidas alternadas para que não ficássemos enjoados com o gosto do outro, uma vez que divergíamos totalmente em nossa preferência musical. Mas o que diabos havia de tão incrível em Taylor Swift? Por que cargas d'água Kate era fixada em Selena Gomez? E, raios, por que seu gosto para música não evoluiu junto com sua idade?

Cansado das oscilações entre música para adolescentes que choravam ouvindo "Romeu, me salve, tenho me sentido tão sozinha"*****, e música como "Novo sangue se junta à terra e rapidamente é subjugado"******, parei a Monstra entre as altas árvores de uma campina, uma vez que a estradinha pela qual seguíamos não possuía acostamento, e caminhei entre a grama de um verde-jade, diferente do verde musgo de Forks. Deitei à sombra de uma árvore, cuja copa deixava alguns pontos da luz do sol penetrarem, me pontilhando com aqueles finos feixes.

Antes de Kate se juntar à mim no chão, ela selecionou uma playlist mais sossegada, com SOJA, Jack Johnson e Jason Mraz. Mordi a língua para não reclamar do barulho e deixei que ela aproveitasse o som, aconchegada contra o meu corpo. Até que "Staring at the Sun" chegou aos meus ouvidos, me fazendo suspirar de contentamento.

_Verão atinge seu máximo na grama, roupas de verão passam  
E, na sombra de um salgueiro, uma apreensão toma conta de mim e de você  
Já que estamos unidos com a cola de Deus, vai ficar mais difícil também  
Tem sido um longo e quente verão; vamos permanecer escondidos  
Não se esforce muito para pensar, não pense em nada_

_._

_Eu não sou o único a encarar o sol,  
Com medo do que você encontraria se olhasse para dentro  
Não estou apenas surdo e mudo, estou encarando o sol  
E não sou o único que está feliz de ficar cego_

- Isso não foi muito romântico. – Kate sorriu tranquilamente ao fim da música, sem se importar realmente com isso.

- Desculpe, mas é o Bono. – dei de ombros sem desequilibrá-la. – É uma música calma, eu gosto.

Olhei-a atentamente aproveitando que estava de olhos fechados e sorrindo sozinha. Sua pele antes clara estava bronzeada, dando-lhe aquela cor saudável. Acho que até o fim da viagem, minha mulher estará tão escura quanto o meu cabelo. Pelo menos ela não reclamava de nenhuma ardência graças a mim – se eu não me preocupasse em besuntar seu corpo com protetor solar, ela já teria câncer de pele, tão irresponsável como era. Mas eu jamais poderia negar que ela combinava perfeitamente com o clima do sul naquelas roupas claras e leves e o bronzeado que até parecia bastante natural.

- Você está linda. – deixei escapar e ela me fitou com os olhos verdes da cor da grama onde estávamos deitados.

- Ao contrário, você sempre foi. - Kate sorriu preguiçosamente antes de voltar a fechar os olhos.

- Sua boba. – capturei sua boca, abafando qualquer protesto que viesse da língua afiada que beijava melhor que qualquer outra.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

A viagem que muitos considerariam ruim numa lua-de-mel, apenas me fez mais encantada com tudo. Dava uma gostosa sensação de liberdade viajar por aí sem se preocupar com a hora de voltar ou que caminho seguir, só me preocupava quando o indicador de gasolina chegava perto da reserva e nós ainda estávamos no meio do nada – céus, um monstro como aquele bebia muito combustível e nossa solução foi andar com dois galões extras no bagageiro. Quanto ao resto, eu queria que o mundo se explodisse. Se me dessem a opção de me estressar no trabalho rotineiro ou escolher no minha-mãe-mandou que caminho seguir numa encruzilhada que aparecia na estrada, eu me auto intitularia uma eremita. Sentir o vento fresco no rosto e o sol aquecendo meu corpo enquanto andávamos calmamente numa estrada desconhecida era um prazer inigualável.

E, apesar de amar Seattle e nossa casa confortável, o clima da Califórnia quase me seduziu. Passar um tradicional luau junto à casais "apaixonados" era muito bom. Às vezes, alguém dava um jeito de colocar uma música lenta e melosa e, em outros momentos, ritmos como Santana e Rob Thomas enchiam nossos tímpanos, convidando as pessoas a dançarem mais sensualmente, envoltos cada um em sua própria bolha.

- Acho que estou apaixonada. – comentei como quem não quer nada.

Robert estreitou os olhos e fingiu procurar por uma pessoa que jamais existiria.

- É por este lugar, seu bobo. – sorri. – Vem comigo.

Arrastei-o para bem perto do mar que estava muito calmo naquela noite estrelada. La Jolla **[N/A: Foto da praia no meu perfil]** era simplesmente encantadora e eu não me importaria em passar os próximos oito dias que nos restavam de lua-de-mel naquele lugar.

_Cara, essa é quente, é como estar a dois passos do sol do meio dia  
Eu ouço você sussurrar e suas palavras derretem a todos  
Mas você fica na sua, minha bonequinha_

Apesar de todos os meus esforços, dançar com areia molhada entre os dedos do pé e a água batendo nos calcanhares não era exatamente atraente como parecia ser nos filmes que vi quando era pequena. Incomodava um pouco, mas esse incômodo foi rapidamente esquecido quando Robert me trouxe colada ao seu corpo e me guiou de acordo com as batidas _calientes_ da música, buscando atrito entre nós e me levando a realizar alguns "movimentos" mais ousados do que a decência pública certamente permitia, embora nenhuma alma prestasse atenção à nós dois – tinham seus parceiros para entreter-se.

_Você é a razão da minha razão, a cadência para o meu balanço  
E se você dissesse que a vida não é boa o suficiente,  
Eu daria meu mundo para te levantar  
Eu mudaria toda a minha vida para me adaptar ao seu estilo  
Porque você é tão suave..._

Ele me girou e me prendeu contra os seus braços fortes, apoiando o peito em minhas costas, me fazendo sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração. Era um homem impossível de se resistir, eu sabia, pois já tentara uma vez antes sem sucesso.

_É como o oceano sob a lua  
É a mesma emoção que eu recebo de você  
Você tem esse jeito de amar tão suave...  
Me dê seu coração, faça acontecer, ou vamos esquecer tudo isso._

- Impossível. – ele rosnou contra a pele desprotegida do meu pescoço.

Às vezes, um pouco de rudeza e selvageria também fazia bem, pude constatar.

Logo, a voz de Chad Kroeger cantando "Why Don't You and I?" me fez partir para cima, mostrando que dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Propositalmente, meu quadril raspava contra o seu baixo-ventre ou minhas mãos ameaçavam descer mais, nunca o fazendo e sempre forçando o atrito entre nossos desejos, aumentando aquela nuvem negra da doce tortura que escurecia o verde nos olhos de Robert. Eu sabia que logo aquilo teria um fim, pois era impossível provocar um animal selvagem e sair ileso, tampouco colocar-lhe uma corrente e esperar que se torne dócil.

_Desde o momento em que pus os olhos em você,  
Foi como se eu andasse com asinhas nos meus sapatos  
Senti um frio no estômago, e está tudo bem  
Saltando de nuvem para nuvem, sinto que nunca vou cair  
E se eu dissesse que não gostei, você saberia que eu estou mentindo_

Ele sorria perversamente o famoso sorriso Cullen. Ambos sabíamos exatamente onde eu estava me metendo, e eu adorava isso.

_Quando essa febre irá passar?  
Eu acho que já aguentei mais do que qualquer homem pode aguentar  
Sou como um filhote doente de amor te perseguindo por aí  
E está tudo bem_

- Essa febre não vai passar. – ele murmurou contra os meus cabelos, sem nunca parar os movimentos suaves que traíam a voz ansiosa. – Mas, sra. Cullen, a senhora estará muito encrencada.

- Era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir. – sorri.

_Devagar eu começo a perceber, isso nunca vai acabar  
Bem na hora que você vai embora, eu digo:  
Oh, lá vamos nós de novo  
Então eu vou dizer "Por que você e eu não ficamos juntos e saímos pelo mundo para sempre?"  
Cara, nós vamos. Coroa, nós tentamos de novo  
Então eu digo "Por que você e eu não nos abraçamos e voamos para a lua e direto ao Paraíso?"  
Pois sem você, eles nunca me deixarão entrar._

Beijei-o com tudo o que podia, relembrando do lembrete que vovô Edward me dera antes de entregar minha mão para Robert no casamento. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido algo simples e que era a mais pura verdade: "_Querida, aproveite, você não estará aqui uma segunda vez. Feche os olhos por um momento e o momento terá se acabado, como poeira ao vento. A vida consiste em um único instante: o agora"._

E nós não podíamos voar direto ao Paraíso, pensei comigo mesma, não quando já estávamos nele.

* * *

_**Olá, pessoas bonitas que certamente comeriam meu fígado se eu atrasasse um dia a mais, rs. Sou cara-de-pau às vezes, mas garanto que estou morrendo de vergonha com esse atraso, é que eu mergulhei de corpo e alma nos livros para me preparar para um concurso público, então espero que me entendam.**_

_*****_Trecho de "Love Story – Taylor Swift"  
******Trecho de "The Unforgiven – Metallica"

_**Em ordem, as letras pertencem às respectivas músicas:**_

**- **Part of the List – NeYo  
**-** Never Knew I Needed – NeYo  
**-** Staring at the Sun – U2  
**-** Smooth – Rob Thomas feat. Santana  
**-** Why Don't You and I? – Chad Kroeger/Nickelback feat. Santana

_**Obrigadíssima por todas as reviews em todos os capítulos, com elogios, sugestões, críticas e muito carinho. Certamente lê-las se tornou quase um hobby para mim e me sinto feliz que vocês tenham gostado disto tanto quanto eu. Uma história meio maluca que partiu de uma autora ainda mais maluca, e agradeço que tenham me acompanhado nisso, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho.**_

**GabiBarbosa: **_A Kate ainda não conseguiu se redimir pelo episódio do Colorado, rs? Deve ter piorado nessa crise de pânico então! Haha_

**Lu Bass: **_A Nessie foi movida pelo desejo se se ver livre da opressão da mãe. Eu também tenho dó da Bella, mas tenho aquela simpatia pela Nessie, uma vez que ninguém merece se ver obrigado e alcançar metas e ser lembrado que deve preencher o vazio de outro. No próximo você terá mais da Carlie e verá que ela é fofa, apesar de arredia! Obrigada por acompanhar essa maluquice, Lu, eu realmente adoro suas reviews *-*_

**Ktia S: **_Bah, alguém tinha que ser vilão pintado de mocinho, né? Hahaha Mas e esse capítulo, que achou? Beijinhos!_

**Nanny: **_MILF é o escambau! Kkkk Você teve hoje e terá mais, flor, assim espero. Agora estou praticamente recuperada do bloqueio que me acometeu e não tenho mais nenhuma prova para prestar até o fim do ano, então vamos a todo vapor para o fim!_

**Cintia Ramos: **_É do Eddie que eu mais tenho dó, a Bells nem era a melhor mãe do mundo hauhauhauh'. Bom, alguém tinha que impor um pouco de resistência ao charme do nosso Robert, não? Ele estava muito acostumado a ter tudo quando quisesse, tá na hora de se empenhar em conquistar de verdade =D_

**BbCullen: **_Acho que todas as autoras têm essa insegurança ao longo da fic... E eu não sou diferente. Obrigadinha, beijos!_

**swan's: **_Acertou em cheio, mas tudo foi o menos convencional possível. Conheço um casal bem parecido com esses dois malucos que mais parecem joguetes do acaso, rs. Imaginei como eu queria minha lua-de-mel e foi nisso em que cheguei. Me acuse da falta de romantismo, mas nessa vida há muita coisa interessante e que só vale a pena conhecer quando se está tão bem acompanhada ;)_

**pink: **_Pois é, tudo tem que acabar um dia, apesar de eu querer continuar escrevendo um monte de extras ^^'. E se eu disser que talvez tenha uma fic a caminho? Não posso garantir que ela será do tipo mar-de-rosas, mas garanto que teremos muito mais Beward. Isso anima ante o clima de fim? =)_

**Lyka: **_Apareceu, cria desnaturada? Haha Quanto às cenas picantes que você tanto deseja, sinto muito, mas só as encontrará em Ruas de Chicago ^^'_

**Carol: **_Três dias? Admiro seu empenho, flor, rs! Acho que eu levaria uma semana... Mas enfim, eu tardo, mas não falho. Desculpe a demora com o capítulo, já estou livre do branco de autora e cheia de ideias para os extras. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo cor-de-rosa e prometo não demorar com o extra da Carlie fofa *-*_

**annacaroll: **_Obrigada, mas desapegar? Acho que fiquei confusa ^^. Ainda estou sem o bendito pc, mas agora sem o concurso, posso por os dedinhos para trabalhar sem preocupação =) Já comecei a rabiscar o extra e, apesar do pouco de tensão, eu acho que ele vai ficar do tipo fofinho. Beijos e obrigada pelos conselhos, de verdade ;)_

* * *

_**Apesar de ser o "último capítulo", teremos mais três extras pela frente antes da despedida. Até lá, talvez eu anuncie uma nova fic que está surgindo, mas não entremos em detalhes agora. Foco, que no próximo será o encontro dos maninhos.**_

_**Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas que deixaram sua marca por aqui e também àquelas que leram no escurinho,  
**__Marcella Bonifácio__**.**_


	54. Frente a Frente

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**Frente a Frente - Extra I  
**

* * *

_Não passa de um curto espaço de tempo. Isso é cruel, acredite em mim._

_**.  
**_

_**O amor é um templo; o amor é a lei maior  
**_

**(Bono Vox)**

* * *

**.:****Música do Capítulo****:.**

___Tão perto, não importa quão distante, não poderia ser muito mais do coração**  
**Eternamente confiando em quem nós somos  
Nunca abri me abri dessa maneira, a vida é nossa e vivemos da nossa maneira  
Apenas palavras que eu simplesmente não digo  
Confiança eu procuro e encontro em você  
Todos os dias para nós é algo novo, mente aberta em busca de uma concepção diferente  
Nunca me importei para o que eles fazem, nunca me importei com o que eles sabem  
Nunca me importei com o que eles falam  
Tão perto, independente de quão distante e nada mais me importa_

**("Nothing Else Matters" – Metallica, James Hetfield)**

* * *

**.::.**

Uma paisagem rara, com certeza. O crepúsculo, o tom vespertino, lançava cores cálidas sobre o céu; dourado, laranja e rosa, todas elas misturadas magicamente contra o azul quase pálido. Logo a noite estenderia suas garras negras, mas com aquele tempo atípico e a falta das costumeiras nuvens acinzentadas, ele mal podia esperar para contemplar as estrelas que iriam surgir, pontilhando o véu negro como se fossem pequenos e preciosos diamantes.

Nos últimos dias ele vinha experimentando as angústias que a espera e a ansiedade acarretam, angústias estas que ele sabia ser incapaz de controlar. Mas naquele momento singular, estendido sobre o telhado úmido da enorme casa cercada pela floresta, ele podia experimentar um pouco da paz que parecia não existir mais em seu mundo. Suspirou enquanto mudava de posição, ignorando a umidade que fazia a camiseta colar contra seu corpo, além de ignorar o frio que sentia pela escassez de roupas.

Lentamente um sorriso matreiro tomou forma quando uma satisfação infantil lhe lembrou que sua mãe desfaleceria se soubesse que ele estava no telhado, a exatos três andares do chão. Isto é, se ela sentisse sua falta e decidisse procurar; o que ele duvidava que viesse a acontecer, pois ela provavelmente assumiria que ele estava, na casa dos Wellington com a namorada.

_Namorada_. Aquela palavra fez ele se contorcer novamente. Era estranho como as coisas podiam mudar em tão pouco tempo, chegava a ser quase assustador, uma vez que parecia que ele tinha trombado com ela ainda no dia anterior quando, na verdade, mais de sete meses haviam se passado. Sete meses atrás, ele estaria naquele exato momento com alguma garota da qual só se lembraria do nome com um pouco de sorte, provavelmente estaria esbanjando dinheiro para fazê-la cair na rede mais facilmente, já que sua paciência era curta e ele não dispensava muito para conquistar uma garota. Conquistar! Ele não precisava disso. Não quando seu sorriso e um breve convite podiam fazer milagres.

Sete meses atrás, ele voltaria tarde para casa, aproveitando a ausência dos pais, agradecendo que não tinha ninguém para vê-lo além da linha da sobriedade. Seu pai tinha consciência de que ele bebia mais do que deveria – mesmo não devendo ingerir gota nenhuma quando tinha apenas dezessete anos –, mas se achava aquilo certo ou errado, o pai nunca disse. Talvez por medo de que a mulher fizesse uma baita cena se soubesse a respeito das escapadas do filho, ou talvez por achar que aquele era um comportamento tolerável por parte de qualquer adolescente sem preocupação na cabeça oca... Fosse qual fosse o motivo, ele nunca teve ninguém que lhe mandasse parar com aquilo; ninguém além do pobre Bernard, a quem nunca fizera questão de ouvir. Até porque, ele admitia, sabia que era errado e não precisava que ninguém dissesse isso.

Sete meses atrás, ele já estaria cogitando trocar de carro simplesmente por estar entediado com o seu. Sete meses atrás, ele estaria fugindo de seu avô Billy, inventando desculpa depois de desculpa para não ter que lhe dar atenção por algumas horas. Sete meses atrás, ele estaria agindo como o babaca que fora durante grande parte de sua vida.

E, por Deus, sete meses atrás, ele nunca diria a palavra _namorada_ em voz alta. Soaria como palavras de mau agouro aos seus ouvidos. Branco e preto. Era assim antes daquela maluca entrar em sua vida como um furacão de categoria cinco da escala Simpson. Ou era uma coisa, ou era o outro extremo. Ou ele fazia o que queria, ou não fazia nada. Não havia nuances, não havia meias palavras, não havia confusão. Ele não precisava tentar entender uma mulher – mulher? Ele não saía com mulheres, apenas com garotinhas bobas. Não precisava interpretar seus olhares e sorrisos, nem ficar atento à linguagem corporal. Por que diabos prestar atenção nisso quando elas se rendiam e pareciam bonequinhas de trapos em suas mãos?

Até que _ela_ veio.

Exigindo muito mais do que ele podia lhe dar. Era preciso focar em cada mínimo detalhe para poder entender como ela raciocinava – se é que raciocinava de alguma forma! Ele precisava tomar cuidado onde pisava e o que falava para não magoá-la ou, o que era pior, deixá-la brava com ele. Aquela _mulher_ podia ser assustadora e bastava um único olhar furioso para que ele se rendesse completamente. Por um tempo foi mais fácil ignorá-la e fingir sentir desprezo por ela, mas quem ele realmente queria enganar? O ódio, que pareceu ser a saída no começo, se transformou em pó no minuto em que ela sorriu _junto_ com ele, não aquele sorriso falso treinado pelas outras com quem ele estivera antes. O ciúme avassalador era outra coisa que o tinha confundido; por que diabos tudo tinha que ser tão complicado com ela? Onde estava o branco e o preto de antes?

- Cores... – resmungou consigo mesmo antes de abrir outro sorriso bobo, sabendo que não se arrependia em momento nenhum.

Seria uma mentira dizer que se deixara afetar desde o primeiro momento? Talvez sim, mas, se pensasse bem, naquele primeiro dia em que se falaram, ele admirou a coragem da diminuta figura que tinha o desafiado abertamente. Foi um processo relativamente lento, mas que se originou a partir daquela admiração que ele negara para si mesmo ter sentido. Como o mundo dava voltas! Voltas que o fizeram pagar por ter a língua comprida e jurar que podia controlar o que sentia. _Tolo imaturo_. Se tivesse aprendido desde cedo que sentimentos eram pequenas praguinhas incontroláveis, então talvez ele tivesse aceitado desde o começo que ela tinha vindo para ficar em seus pensamentos.

Essa ideia de permanência era outra coisa que o assustava, e com total razão. Qualquer um, nos seus dezoitos anos, se sentiria da mesma forma quando tivesse a plena certeza de que encontrara a pessoa que estava procurando. _Mas eu não estava procurando ninguém, muito pelo contrário, eu estava fugindo!_ E talvez essa fosse a chave de tudo: não procurar. Pelo menos essa lei se aplicava aos objetos perdidos, não? Quando não se procura por eles, aparecem como se fosse num passe de mágica.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, procurando sintetizar em sua mente os últimos meses. Kate dissera que iria começar a escrever um diário, alegando que gostaria que seus filhos e seus netos – e ela parecia bastante relutante em vocalizar a possível descendência – soubessem como ela era quando mais jovem e por tudo o que passara, seguindo o exemplo de Isabella. Para ele, porém, o mais importante era guardar tudo na memória, sem ter o trabalho de escrever um diário, mas tendo a certeza de que jamais se esqueceria de qualquer detalhe.

Sua mente girava em torno de mil assuntos simultaneamente. Enquanto relembrava os meses com Kate, uma parte de seu cérebro imaginava o que se estenderia no futuro para os dois, e outra parte tentava incluir Carlie nesse futuro.

Quando voltou a focalizar o céu, as primeiras estrelas já tinham aparecido e o frio estava realmente incomodando, mas nada que o fizesse desviar a atenção da noite estrelada. Costumava assistir a filmes onde os personagens fitavam os pontinhos brilhantes enquanto pensavam em alguém e esse alguém sempre estava fazendo o mesmo; poderia isto ter um pouquinho de verdade? Estaria Carlie deitada ao relento, olhando aquele mesmo céu, mesmo que sem pensar nele?

Essa era uma questão que ele queria resolver o mais rápido que lhe fosse possível. Ainda não tinha perdoado os pais inteiramente por ocultar algo daquela magnitude, mas não se sentia no direito de julgar qualquer uma de suas ações. Se Edward estava disposto a varrer todos aqueles escândalos para debaixo do tapete, quem era ele para refutar tal decisão? Contudo, não iria seguir sua vida como se não soubesse que sua irmã estava em algum lugar nesse mundo, como seu pai dissera. Por essa mesma razão, ele tinha pedido que sua mãe acionasse J. Jenks, uma espécie de advogado/detetive que trabalhava havia muitos anos para a Corporação Cullen; Robert nunca entendera ao certo qual era a real função dele para os pais.

Jenks era um homem de baixa estatura, e feições esculpidas na rocha; o homem raramente sorria e nunca se mostrava surpreso, nem mesmo quando Robert lhe contou que havia uma herdeira do império Cullen zanzando por aí, alheia a essa realidade. De fato, ele fora bastante impertinente quando perguntara o motivo do garoto querer encontrar a suposta herdeira, uma vez que ela teria direito a metade da herança que até então pertenceria somente a ele. Só naquele momento Robert descobriu a amplitude de suas mudanças, que não haviam se restringido apenas ao comportamento, mas que alcançaram também os princípios. O dinheiro, àquela altura, não era mais importante que encontrar a pessoa que ele secretamente desejara existir desde sempre.

_"Então, você está mesmo disposto a encontrá-la?"_

_"Sim"._

_"E por que acha que ela irá te ouvir? Eu já tentei duas vezes"._

_"Vovô, eu posso tentar _mais_ do que duas vezes, sem ofensas. Uma hora ela vai me ouvir apenas para que eu a deixe em paz"._

Em duas longas semanas, ele ficara sem notícias de Jenks. Isso o frustrava mais do que gostava de admitir. Não sabia por que tinha pressa, apenas sabia que não dava para ignorá-la. Até que, naquela mesma tarde, recebera o telefonema que estava esperando com tanta avidez.

_"Ou a senhora Black se empenhou em esconder a criança, ou os pais adotivos fizeram questão de apagar seus rastros". _– aquilo tinha sido tão decepcionante, que Robert não conseguiu reprimir o gemido de desgosto.

_"Eles podem fazer isso?"_

_"Tecnicamente, sim. Crianças que são postas para adoção e possuem pais violentos e que não concordam com a perda da guarda geralmente têm seus nomes mudados e suas pegadasdeletadas". _– isso era tudo o que o garoto não queria ouvir. – _"Mas sua mãe me contou sobre um acordo com relação ao primeiro nome da criança. Carlie. É tudo o que tenho para me basear, então essa busca vai demorar mais do que você pode imaginar. Tem muito que peneirar"._

_"Esse tipo de acordo... É legal? Quero dizer, eles são obrigados a obedecer a esse desejo?"_

_"Não é como um contrato, e sim uma espécie de acordo tácito aos olhos da Justiça. Como um acordo de cavalheiros; ela pede e eles atendem"._

Ele sempre ouvira elogios referentes à eficiência de Jenks e depositou todas as suas esperanças no pequeno homem, mas suas expectativas começaram a murchar com o passar do tempo. A estimativa em encontrar uma mulher na casa dos vinte e seis anos com o nome Carlie em poucas semanas foi aumentada para um mês. O mês passou e Jenks pediu por mais paciência, uma vez que era preciso a pessoa consentir com uma conversa para que ele pudesse ter certeza se tratava da Cullen ou não. Robert vivia se perguntando quantas mulheres poderiam ter um nome como aquele nos Estados Unidos; não era comum, então o que havia para peneirar?

- Será que ele foi instruído a me enrolar, simulando uma busca enquanto está preocupado com outras coisas?

- Acha que seus pais fariam isso? – Kate retrucou.

Ela viera passar o fim de semana em Forks, aproveitando que os professores da faculdade não a tinham sobrecarregado com trabalhos. Os dois dias passaram rápidos demais e logo eles encaravam mais um dia se tornando noite; era domingo e ela tinha que partir novamente. Se já era difícil deixa-la ir para uma cidade a três horas de distância, ele nem conseguiria imaginar como seria se tivessem tentado um relacionamento à distância enquanto ela estudava no Colorado.

- Não sei. – confessou.

- Parecia que sua mãe estava animada com a ideia de procurar Carlie, não acredito que tenha mandado Jenks fingir estar procurando por ela.

Robert não respondeu, mas a apertou em seus braços para indicar que talvez concordasse. O silêncio era confortável e sabiam que podiam ficar naquele abraço por tempo indeterminado, deitados bem no meio da clareira que aos poucos voltava a mostrar sinais de vida. Tempo indeterminado era tudo o que eles não tinham, porém.

- Posso te levar hoje?

- John provavelmente vai gostar de ficar livre de mim, mas onde você dormiria? Não pode voltar de madrugada.

- Pensamos nisso depois. – por algum motivo, ele sentiu o coração acelerar consideravelmente.

Deixou Kate na casa da Sra. Wellington e voltou para_comunicar_ aos pais que iria para Seattle. Sabia que era petulante demais para pedir permissão, querendo provar da tão desejada maioridade – uma pequena ilusão de independência. Já tinha uma pequena mochila pronta quando desceu para a sala de jantar encontrar sua mãe.

- Cadê meu pai?

- Pegou um voo para a Grécia hoje cedo. – Nessie deu de ombros sem erguer os olhos de uma montanha de papéis. – Inauguração de uma pousada pitoresca.

- E a senhora ficou? – ele não conteve a curiosidade na voz.

- Indisposta para aturar mais um JatLag* depois de Londres. – ela olhou o filho e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Onde o mocinho pensa que vai?

*****_Cansaço físico e mental derivado das mudanças de fuso horário em voos longos._

- Eu vou levar Kate para Seattle. – se armou de coragem para dizer isso; quem ele queria enganar? Se a mãe negasse, ele voltaria com o rabinho entre as pernas para o quarto. – Eu pretendia... _Pretendo_ ficar naquela casa que vocês usavam quando tinham maratona de trabalho por lá, então vim pedir as chaves.

Renesmee suspirou longamente. Sabia que não devia confiar no próprio filho para manter a cabeça fria, mas ele não tinha mais idade para ser controlado como uma marionete – na verdade, ele nunca teve. Ela sabia no que aquela viagem poderia resultar e isso não agradava nem ela nem nenhuma outra mulher que estivesse na difícil posição de mãe.

- Adianta eu pedir para que você tome _cuidado_? – a importância empregada em "cuidado" fez o garoto corar violentamente, uma vez que ele não se permitira pensar no que aconteceria depois.

- Adianta, sim. – sua voz soou falsa até mesmo para ele.

- As chaves estão na primeira gaveta do armário ao lado da estante, no escritório. – ela suspirou novamente antes de voltar a fitar os papéis como se a ansiedade e a curiosidade em sondar os planos do filho não lhe corroessem por dentro.

Já na estrada, seus longos dedos tamborilavam contra o volante, remoendo o que a mãe dissera. Era como se ela tivesse adubado e regado aquela ideia em sua mente, tornando impossível não pensar nela. _Merda!_Olhando Kate pelo rabo do olho, percebeu que ela não desgrudava os olhos do celular, estranhamente ausente.

- Está fazendo o quê? – foi preciso quase estalar os dedos na frente dela para que acordasse.

- Jogando _AngryBirds_*. Sou péssima nisso.

*****_Um aplicativo de sucesso entre os americanos. Honestamente, eu não vejo nada de mais naquilo._

Algo naquela expressão ou no tom de voz lhe parecia angelical demais, puro demais... Virginal demais. Ele pensou quedeveria agradecer a mãe por fazê-lo levar tais coisas em consideração. Cuidado não apenas com ele. _Duplamente merda!_

- O que houve? – percebeu que ela ia inventar uma ladainha para distraí-lo da pergunta e logo avisou: - A verdade.

- Nada, apenas John pegando no meu pé. O que ele espera que eu faça? Estou apenas pegando carona com você.

Robert engoliu em seco ao ouvir seu tom de voz sinceramente confuso, se recriminando pelos pensamentos. Ingênua demais, repetia para si mesmo o tempo todo, pura demais. Sorriu sem vontade e voltaram a mergulhar no silêncio.

- Posso ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro daqui. – ela murmurou um longo tempo depois. – O que está te incomodando?

_A verdade?_ Não, a verdade poderia não assustá-la, mas com certeza deixaria o clima estranho entre eles, e ele não precisava disso naquele momento, não quando eles ainda estavam voltando àquela sintonia após a volta dos dois, tão pouco tempo atrás. Só queria aproveitar essa viagem com ela antes de deixá-la no dormitório da faculdade e seguir para a casa dos Cullen. Talvez passasse no dormitório antes de ela ir para a aula no dia seguinte para se despedir.

- Só pensando no que vou fazer amanhã. – teve a incômoda sensação de que ela não acreditara nem por um minuto.

- Posso conhecer a casa dos seus pais antes de voltar para o dormitório?

_Deus, como ela consegue falar com toda aquela ingenuidade? Não percebe o que essa pergunta implica? Ou eu que estou me tornando um pervertido nojento?_

- Claro. – novamente empurrou aquele bolo garganta abaixo._Cadê a confiança de sempre?_

Não demorou muito para chegarem a uma das entradas da cidade. Reduzindo a velocidade enquanto passava por um posto policial cheio de viaturas azuis estacionadas, Robert tentava se lembrar em como chegar até a casa dos pais. Estivera lá apenas duas vezes, apesar de morar perto dali, uma vez que a casa era usada pelos pais somente quando precisavam ficar lá para resolver problemas do escritório e Robert quase nunca era autorizado a viajar com eles a trabalho. Três vezes. Esse era o número de vezes que ele viajou com os pais para fora de Forks. Duas delas à trabalho, em Roma e Praga, e uma vez nas férias dele quando foram para a Disney. _Há tanto tempo que quase nem me lembro mais._

Logo chegaram a um bairro nobre do qual ele se lembrava bem e achar o endereço não foi tão difícil quanto imaginou. Parou em frente a uma casa de um único andar, branca e com detalhes de tijolinhos à vista. Mais uma vez Kate se surpreendeu com o bom gosto de tudo o que os Cullen possuíam; a casa não era ostentosa, mas assim que Robert abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse, logo percebeu que seu interior era muito maior que o exterior sugeria. Era aconchegante e lembrava muito a mansão de Forks.

- Eles dizem que é para não sentir tanta falta de casa, já que passam metade do ano viajando. – Robert explicou quando ela comentou a semelhança. – Todas as casas que eles têm seguem essa mesma decoração.

Robert olhou à sua volta e percebeu que a mãe devia ter avisado Zafrina, a mulher que mantinha aquela casa livre do abandono, para que ela deixasse tudo pronto para ele. Nenhuma partícula de pó podia ser encontrada e as brasas da lareira ainda emanavam calor. Se perguntou onde estaria Zafrina e concluiu que devia ter voltado para a casa do outro lado da rua, que não deixava de ser uma casa de zelador.

Chegou ao fim do curto corredor e deu meia volta ao lembrar que seria estranho dormir no quarto que seus pais ocupavam, entrando no pequeno quarto ao lado, que tinha sido decorado quando ele ainda era criança. A cama era mais espaçosa que uma cama de solteiro comum, aviões pendiam do teto – uma paixão passageira de sua infância – e brinquedos de todos os tipos estavam espalhados pelo carpete azul, abarrotando o chão do pequeno cômodo. Uma prateleira exibia uma coleção de miniaturas de carros esportivos; do tipo reunido apenas por colecionadores profissionais, não por uma simples criança. Sabia que o pai tinha pagado uma fortuna considerável naqueles carrinhos para compensar as três semanas que o deixou com Billy e Bernard, uma coleção que não o distraiu da mágoa que sentia e que nunca foi mexida desde então.

- Sempre me perguntei como você era quando pequeno. – Kate disse enquanto observava um porta-retratos que exibia um garotinho sorrindo, mostrando a falta de dois dentes superiores. – Você era tão bonitinho!

- Era? – ele se sentiu incapaz de conter a pergunta boba e ela apenas riu, sem se dar o trabalho de replicar. – Usei este quarto duas vezes em toda a minha vida. Tenho quartos que nunca dormi em países que nunca conheci. Esse capricho dos meus pais nunca me fez sentido.

- E como era o quarto da mansão quando você era menor?

- Daquele mesmo jeito. Paredes brancas, carpete cinza, cama e sofá. Nunca quis uma decoração infantil, com brinquedos e desenhos. – ele deu de ombros. – Acho que era meu jeito de dizer que queria crescer logo para não ser mais deixado para trás durante as viagens de negócios. – _talvez até tenha sido daí que nasceu minha vontade de entrar para os negócios da família, só para viajar junto_, completou em pensamentos.

- Entendo.

E ela realmente entendia. Não fazia muito tempo que tinha começado suas aulas, mas podia perceber o que o afastamento dos pais provocara no namorado. Balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso, corando internamente por essa simples palavra. Ainda não entendia como podia ter vergonha de aplicar tal título para Robert; talvez por que ainda fosse surreal o que eles viviam, quando ainda estava fresca em sua memória como ele era há tão pouco tempo atrás.

Kate pegou na mão dele e encaixou a cabeça em seu ombro. A voz dele era sempre amarga quando se referia à sua infância e ela não gostava da sombra que tomava conta do semblante dele sempre que se dispunha a relembrar os anos passados. Nem ela, quando relembrava do pai, guardava tanta tristeza quanto ele. _Acho que é por que eu nunca duvidei dos sentimentos do meu pai para comigo, diferente de Robert, que sempre teve essa dúvida sem que ninguém confirmasse que ele estava errado._

Não sabia como tinha acontecido exatamente, mas de repente, se sentia imprensada contra a porta do guarda-roupa. Os olhos verdes dele queimavam mais que as brasas que ela vira na lareira, e a fitavam com uma intensidade quase insuportável. O rosto de Robert parecia concentrado, procurando por algo que ela sequer fazia ideia do que era; um sinal, talvez. _Ele procura pelo meu consentimento_. Aquela revelação bombeou mais sangue que nunca para o seu próprio rosto, deixando-a com a sensação de estar pegando fogo do pescoço para cima. E um nó em suas tripas, seguido do frio dançante na espinha era resposta suficiente. Ela sorriu tremulamente, tentando se manter sobre seus pés, consentindo.

_Então é isso_, ele pensou de si para si enquanto o polegar acariciava aquela mancha rosada na bochecha dela.

Kate se sentia estranhamente amortecida, mas seus nervos rapidamente a tornaram consciente de cada toque. Mãos deslizando... beijos esparsos... movimentos lentos intercalados com a vontade quase febril... sons estrangulados.

- Ai. – ela ofegou quando ele tocou um ponto de suas costas.

Suas blusas já tinham desaparecido, esquecidas em algum canto do quarto, e ela nem se lembrava de sentir vergonha por estar apenas de sutiã, exposta àqueles olhos tomados por uma escuridão cálida sobre o verde-grama. Robert respirava com dificuldade e o sentimento de estar fora de seu corpo era intenso, mas não deixou de notar o desconforto dela quando apertou levemente pouco acima de sua cintura. Com um controle que desconhecia, ele tirou a boca da base do pescoço dela e olhou-a interrogativamente.

- Não é nada... – começou a enrubescer ainda mais.

Lentamente ele se afastou e correu o olhar pelas costas de Kate, estrangulando um ofego quando chegou ao ponto que pressionara. Cerrou os dentes com toda sua força e se obrigou a respirar pausadamente para se acalmar.

- O que é isso? – suas palavras saíam lentas, mortalmente controladas.

- Eu bati. – ela hesitou. – Sabe que sou desastrada... Caí.

Ele a olhou com raiva agora e ela se encolheu antes aquela escuridão que deixara de ser cálida para ser agressiva. _Será que ela não percebe que eu sei quando ela mente?_ Ele se perguntava frustrado, o desejo esquecido completamente. _É claro que percebe, olhe como parece desesperada._ Porém, ele não iria confortá-la nem pretendia ser gentil.

- Não ouse mentir para mim. – agora o controle sobre o tom de voz lhe escapava, o temperamento chamuscando. – Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. O que diabos é isso?

Kate já podia sentir as lágrimas percorrendo o caminho até seus olhos. Se afastou de Robert e caçou pela camiseta que nunca deveria ter sido tirada para começo de conversa, se sentindo estúpida por ter esquecido aquele pequeno detalhe. Robert a olhava com uma raiva que sabia que não deveria ser dirigida a ela, mas pouco se importando com esse fato no momento. Com mais força do que gostaria, ele a pegou pelo braço antes que ela alcançasse a camiseta branca e a fez girar sobre os pés para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você não vai me ignorar.

- Eu já disse, eu apenas caí e bati contra a quina da penteadeira! – agora parecia assustada, o que era bom, ele concluiu.

- Suas mentiras são patéticas.

- Desculpa se não sou tão boa quanto você.

- Foi ele, não foi? – ele fingiu não ter ouvido a acusação de Kate. Sim, ele mentia muito melhor que ela.

Ela se calou. _Quem cala, consente._ Soltou o braço de Kate ao perceber que seus punhos se fechavam com violência, temendo ele mesmo marcar o corpo dela, como o irmão estúpido fizera. Fumegando, ele pegou a camiseta que caíra aos pés da cama e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si com força suficiente para assustá-la mais um pouco. Vestiu a peça e já se preparava para voltar para o carro, calculando o tempo que levaria para chegar a Forks se dirigisse acima de 120km/h – se chegasse a tempo de pegar Jonathan acordado ou não, ele não se importava, iria arrastá-lo para fora da cama se fosse necessário.

- Robert, pare! – Kate veio correndo atrás dele, ainda sem sua própria camisa, ficando entre ele e a porta de entrada, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente devido à respiração entrecortada. – Você não pode fazer nada!

- Não? Fique olhando, então. – zombou, se perguntando como poderia tirá-la dali sem machucá-la.

- Olhe, foi só uma briga boba. Ele não teve intenção...

- Não me diga! Ele não teve intenção nenhuma quando deixou essa marca roxa nas suas costas? Sabe o que eu mais desprezo nesse mundo? – ele chegou bem perto dela, sem esconder a fúria mais que tangível. – É um "homem" que tem a capacidade de erguer a mão para uma mulher, pouco me importa se teve ou não a intenção de fazê-lo.

E então Kate se sentiu incapaz de continuar contendo as lágrimas, se deixando escorregar contra a porta e ficou ali no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Ela relembrou quando brigou com John por que ele não queria deixá-la ir para Seattle com Robert. Ela tinha lhe gritado que era a única que mandava em si mesma e que ele não tinha direito algum de se meter entre o namorado e ela. Claro que ele revidou com mais gritos, chamando-a de palavras baixas, até que ela se esgotou e lhe deu um tapa forte o bastante para fazê-lo tropeçar. E foi aí que, na hora da raiva, ele a empurrou para longe de si, e ela bateu as costas contra a maçaneta e os detalhes da porta. Era uma briga tola e ela tinha começado a agressão, e agora Robert queria voltar para tirar satisfações com o irmão, independentemente se fora culpa dela ou não.

Podia claramente imaginar o irmão e o namorado rolando no jardim da casa da mãe até arrancarem sangue um do outro. Sua mãe ficaria furiosa e iria odiar Robert para sempre por bater no filho dela, além de excomungar John por tocar na irmã. Seria o caos. Um caos causado unicamente por ela.

- A culpa é minha... – ela chorou ainda mais. – Não brigue com ele...

Vê-la chorar daquele jeito tão sentido fez a raiva de Robert ceder, algo que ele não queria que acontecesse. Ainda queria esfregar o nariz de Jonathan contra o asfalto por deixar uma marca em Kate, mas reconheceu a grande estupidez que estaria cometendo se pegasse a estrada com aquela chuva e sentindo a ira consumir seus pensamentos.

Com um suspiro longo e pesado, ele a ergueu nos braços, notando que ela não pesava quase nada. Caminhou para seu quarto de criança enquanto murmurava coisas sem sentido, apenas para acalmá-la. Colocou Kate na cama e foi até a camiseta caída no chão, mas ela negou com um gesto ausente, se embrulhando na colcha e lhe dando as costas. Robert sentou na ponta da cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto ouvia os soluços morrerem até que ela pegou no sono. Esse tempo foi suficiente para ele clarear os pensamentos, esquecendo-se da raiva, da mancha que ficaria azul antes de desbotar num amarelo pus e da dor que ela devia ter sentido na hora, e foi deitar com ela. _Dane-se, a cama é minha e eu não vou ficar na droga do sofá!_

Acordou quando o despertador do celular dela tocou aquela música estúpida. _Por que ela não troca essa porcaria?_ No entanto, ele descobriu que estava dolorido, esgotado e desconfortável demais para pensar melhor nisso. Dormir de jeans e dividir o pouco espaço de uma cama de solteiro não era nada legal. Seus músculos do pescoço quase gritavam em protesto pela posição em que ficaram a noite toda. Kate se remexeu, acertando um cotovelo contra as costelas de Robert, pedindo desculpas sem nem olhar para ele.

Em todo o tempo que ela gastou para se arrumar no banheiro do corredor e tomar o café da manhã, ela permaneceu em silêncio, mantendo uma fria distância entre os dois. E isso estava levando o garoto à loucura e à frustração. _Eu não fui socar o irmão dela até fazer patê dele, então por que ela ainda está brava comigo?_

- Eu não fiz nada contra ele. – murmurou quando já tinham limpado a cozinha e Robert já estava com as chaves da BMW nas mãos, pronto para levá-la até a faculdade.

- Ainda não. – Kate desdenhou.

- Ainda não. – concordou relutante. O trajeto até a faculdade também foi feito num silêncio perturbador para Robert, que estacionou rente à calçada do outro lado da rua, virando para olhar Kate com severidade. – Kate, me escute com atenção. Desta vez eu não vou fazer nada que possa machucar Jonathan, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Mas é bom que isso não se repita, para o bem dele. – a voz deixava claro que o aviso deveria ser levado a sério. – Já disse que desprezo esse tipo de comportamento contra uma mulher, pior ainda se essa mulher for a minha, me entendeu?

Tinha consciência do tom possessivo e já estava esperando por uma Kate carrancuda dando sermão por isso. Porém, não esperava pelo que acabou acontecendo. Ela sorriu amplamente e se jogou contra ele, plantando inúmeros beijos em seu rosto, cabelo e pescoço. _Diabos, qual é o problema dela?Acho que não sou o único que sofre de distúrbios bipolares._

- Ele fica tão fofo quando fica possessivo. – ela comentou para o espaço. – Juro que não haverá uma segunda vez.

- Você fala como se eu nunca fosse possessivo e como se nunca tivesse brigado comigo por isso antes. E fofo não é um adjetivo bem-vindo.

- Depois de ontem... – ela corou, claramente se referindo ao passo que eles teriam avançado se não fosse pela discussão. – Bem, suponho que as coisas serão diferentes de agora em diante.

Ele sorriu antes de lhe dar um último beijo, observando-a correr para entrar no horário. Ficou parado por mais alguns segundos e arrancou novamente para Forks, com o humor mais leve e uma sensação de calma, completamente livre da presença de Jonathan nos pensamentos. _Claro que as coisas serão diferentes_, Robert se viu sorrindo para o espelho retrovisor, _você é minha, garota, e eu não vou te deixar escapar uma segunda vez._

Nessie observou o filho entrar em casa mais sorridente que nunca e, interpretando o sorriso erroneamente, suspirou desanimada. É claro que não tinha adiantado avisar nada no dia anterior. Novamente ela teria que puxar Jake para o canto e pedir que ele conversasse a sério com o rapaz, mas desta vez tinham que planejar melhor a abordagem. Se repetissem aquele erro de meses atrás, Robert continuaria pensando que ambos eram loucos varridos.

O telefone do escritório que ficava no segundo andar da mansão tocou. Ainda enrolada com os pensamentos voltados para o filho, ela sequer ouviu o barulho estridente do aparelho que estava ao alcance de suas mãos. Robert entrou no escritório e, hesitante com o distanciamento da mãe, atendeu.

- Black Cullen falando. – só esperava que não fosse nenhum funcionário da empresa, não estava disposto.

- _Senhor Jacob?_

- Robert. Quem está falando?

- _Ah, boa tarde, senhor. Jenks aqui. _– no mesmo instante Robert estalou os dedos na frente da mãe e apontou o telefone, a boca formando "Jenks" sem produzir qualquer som. – _É uma boa hora?_

O garoto acompanhou Nessie sair para o corredor com os olhos, sabendo que ela estava à procura do telefone sem fio do primeiro andar para ouvir as notícias.

- Sim, sim, só um instante, Jenks.

- _Jenks?_ – a voz da mãe soou animada.

- _Senhora Black?_

- Pode falar agora, Jenks. – Robert interrompeu a ladainha dos dois.

- _Sei que a espera estava lhe custando alguns fios de cabelo, mas preciso que entenda que eu só podia interrogar as mulheres que pareciam se encaixar com o consentimento delas. A maioria não se perturbou com o interrogatório e aceitou tudo facilmente, mas havia uma jovem que era totalmente contra me encontrar para algumas perguntas._ – o coração de Robert estava acelerado; poderia ser ela?_ – Ela sempre batia o telefone quando eu me anunciava e se recusava a ouvir qualquer explicação da minha parte. Não quero ofender o senhor Jacob, mas aquela menina puxou a teimosia dele._

Era ela. Robert prendeu a respiração e ouviu a mãe ofegar. Era ela, Carlie, só podia ser.

- _Essas últimas semanas eu passei quase perseguindo a mulher e acho que ela entrou com um pedido de proteção, para que eu não pudesse me aproximar algumas centenas de metros dela, por isso eu demorei todo esse tempo. Mas, não me pergunte exatamente o que ela contou ao pai, dois dias atrás um homem de nome Richard McKay ligou para mim e quis saber por que eu estava perseguindo a filha dele. Apesar de eu explicar que era sobre a família biológica de Carlie, ele pediu que eu respeitasse a vontade dela de não ser incomodada novamente e que, se ela quisesse ver qualquer parente de sangue, ela viria atrás. Do contrário, exigiu que eu parasse com as tentativas de abordá-la._

- _Não há nenhuma forma de se aproximar dela?_ – agora a voz de Nessie parecia desolada e, na hora da frustração, Robert quase jogou em sua cara que se ela não tivesse abandonado a filha em um lar adotivo, nada disso estaria acontecendo e eles não teriam que ficar caçando por alguém que não queria ter nada a ver com eles.

- _Sinto muito, Sra. Black, mas com essa ordem de restrição e o fato de ela ter alertado as autoridades, se nos aproximarmos, seremos tratados como ameaça à senhorita McKay. _– Jenks respondeu, dando sua sentença final.

- Qual o endereço dela, Jenks? – Robert quis saber.

- _Senhor, eu não acho que isso seja aconselhável._

- O endereço. – exigiu inflexível.

O homem recitou o endereço e Robert se surpreendeu com o fato de que ela morava em Seattle. Seattle! A apenas três horas de distância! Onde ele passava alguns dias da semana para ver Kate! O lugar em que ele ia ao menos uma vez por mês antes da faculdade de Kate e onde ele pretendia morar para assumir o escritório dos Black! Tão perto esse tempo todo...

- _É uma doceria que ela tem. O endereço residencial até parece segredo de estado..._ – Jenks continuou falando, mas Robert já tinha colocado o fone de volta no gancho, deixando apenas a mãe ouvindo o resto.

Todo aquele tempo ele passara imaginando mil e um discursos para fazê-la acreditar que ele queria se aproximar definitivamente e, em sua mente, as falas decoradas seriam ditas com coragem, sem hesitação e sem vacilo. Mas agora que olhava para o endereço em suas mãos, sentia que nada daquela fase de treinamento em frente ao espelho poderia ser aproveitada e que tinha sido um tempo gasto inutilmente. Durante muitos minutos ficou em silêncio até decidir que deixaria o papel na cabeceira da cama, e só iria até Carlie quando tivesse certeza do que dizer a ela.

Sim, isso parecia melhor do que aparecer na frente dela e ficar lendo um discurso espirituoso rabiscado num papel qualquer.

As semanas passaram e todas as manhãs ele encarava aquele pedaço de papel rabiscado como se fosse um vírus contagioso. Num dia qualquer ele o enfiou no bolso, decidido enfrentar Carlie, mas quando chegou em frente à dita doceria e observou um casal de meia idade saindo com uma caixa decorada e conversando animadamente entre si, o papel em seu bolso começou a pesar e novamente ele se sentiu incapaz de entrar pela porta de vidro escuro e falar com a irmã.

_Covarde._

- Pela sanidade mental da sua mãe, você não pode continuar adiando esse encontro. – Nathan disse, recebendo um aceno de concordância da parte de Carl.

- Vocês nem fazem ideia de como é complicado...

- Complicado ou não, ficar aí plantado com cara de idiota não vai resolver problema nenhum. – Carl retrucou olhando Robert através do espelho enquanto tentava colocar seu novo moicano em pé. – Inferno, meu corte militar do último verão era menos trabalhoso.

- A Kate não quer ir comigo. – o garoto se largou no sofá mais próximo.

- Ela está certa, gênio. – Nathan se jogou ao lado de Robert. – Vocês não nasceram grudados. Que mania besta é essa agora de andarem como gêmeos siameses? Olha, eu entendo que faz pouco tempo que vocês voltaram e tudo o mais, mas isso está passando dos limites. Vocês lembram que têm vidas individuais também, não lembram?

- Olha só o velho Naty com ciúmes! – Carl sorriu, recebendo duas almofadas na nuca. – Vermes, vocês arruinaram o que eu tinha posto em pé!

Desde o dia em que descobrira o machucado nas costas de Kate, Robert fizera de tudo para não deixa-la sozinha com o irmão e isso incluía busca-la em Seattle na sexta e leva-la novamente no domingo à noite. Não que ele reclamasse por isso. E, naquele fim de semana, ele decidiu que veria Carlie de uma vez por todas.

Tinha virado rotina ter a garota na casa de Seattle nas noites de domingo para segunda-feira. Robert já tinha avisado os pais que voltaria apenas depois do almoço para Forks porque pretendia acertar as coisas com Carlie, mas não esperava que Kate fosse acordar vomitando e passando mal. Quando estava acordado o suficiente, viu o rosto pálido antes de ela cambalear até o banheiro e colocar tudo para fora na privada. Sua primeira preocupação foi saber se ela ainda estava viva depois de tudo ou se acabara ficando oca no processo, mas logo surgiu outra preocupação.

- Kate, esses dias atrás você reclamou que tinha enjoado na primeira aula, não reclamou? – internamente suava frio e sentia as mãos tremendo dentro dos bolsos da calça de pijama.

Ela levou um tempo considerável para conseguir respirar e pensar calmamente.

- Não estou ouvindo isso.

- Foi apenas uma pergunta. – de repente, ele se sentia ansioso demais para ficar parado, então deu a descarga e começou a prender os cabelos castanhos dela num rabo-de-cavalo mal feito.

- Naquele dia eu comi um patê de procedência duvidosa e... Quer saber? Pare de me assustar com essas dúvidas. É impossível, aceite esse fato. Eu já estou me sentindo um pouquinho melhor, mas...

Novamente ela se ajoelhou em frente ao vaso sanitário, forçando a alma para fora.

- "Mas" uma ova. Estamos indo para o hospital.

- Nem pensar!

- Vamos, não faça isso mais difícil do que precisa ser, está bem?

_Mulheres só te dão ouvidos quando lhes convém. Fale em viagens para lugares românticos, um casamento suntuoso ou um diamante azul igual ao do Titanic e terá a atenção delas, mas peça para se vestirem adequadamente para irem ao hospital e você conhecerá um lado selvagem que preferia nunca ter visto._ Robert resmungava consigo mesmo enquanto dirigia para o hospital. Ao seu lado, Kate lhe dava tratamento de silêncio e mantinha o rosto virado para a janela, mas isso ele descobriu ser em razão da ânsia constante e ficou feliz ao ver que seu carro, seu bebê precioso, estaria seguro da sujeira.

- É apenas uma virose. – a médica sentenciou enquanto caçava por uma veia no braço de Kate para administrar o soro, a mesma médica que sorriu ironicamente quando ele disse sobre "enjoo matinal". – Dormirá tranquilo esta noite, Sr. Black.

- Talvez um pouco chateado por não ser o que eu pensava. – ele retrucou de modo sombrio, levando um beliscão de Kate.

- Você é mesmo um idiota quando quer, Black. – ela rosnou quando estavam a sós.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, sem saber a qual atitude ela se referia. Poderia ter sido a hora em que ele a carregou para o carro, ou quando a fez marchar hospital adentro apenas com sua camisola roxa e sua pantufa de ursinho, ou ao comentário da suposta gravidez. Sorriu de maneira petulante, pois faria tudo de novo se necessário, tirando a mordida dolorosa que recebeu no ombro quando a carregou.

Robert ligou para a Sra. Wellington e Lílian agradeceu por ele ter ficado com a filha o tempo todo, apesar das implicações desses pensamentos não a agradarem completamente. Kate insistiu em ser deixada no dormitório, querendo escapar dos chás e cuidados de Zafrina se ficasse na casa dos Cullen.

- Vou ficar quietinha aqui enquanto você vai atrás da pobre coitada que compartilha seus genes.

- Estou te ignorando, tá legal? – ele bufou, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Não é como se fosse o fim do mundo. – ela provocou.

- Tem certeza que ficará bem se eu te deixar sozinha?

- Claro, já me sinto melhor.

Percorreu o caminho que fizera em todos os fins de semana que estivera em Seattle desde que descobrira o endereço da irmã, parou em frente à pequena loja de tijolinhos a vista e ficou batucando o volante enquanto controlava a ansiedade. Uma senhora saiu com uma sacolinha debaixo do braço e acenou para uma moça que estava parada à porta de vidro escuro. Os cabelos da moça eram escuros, mas não tanto quanto os dele próprio, ela era alta e esguia, lembrando muito uma Renesmee mais jovem que aparecia em alguns retratos espalhados pela mansão de Forks.

Desceu do carro e fez sinal para que a moça não fechasse a porta. Assim que entrou, o cheio do chocolate invadiu seus sentidos e ele se viu apreciando tudo o que estava exposto nas prateleiras finas. Doces caseiros coloridos e embrulhados singelamente estavam espalhados por todos os cantos; nas paredes, quadros mostravam paisagens em preto e branco, e as mesinhas altas de madeira envelhecida remetiam o cliente a uma época distante, talvez a década de 20.

- Olá. – a moça sorriu quando percebeu que o rapaz estava completamente absorvido pela aparência da sua loja. – Em que posso ajuda-lo?

Robert voltou o olhar para ela. Sim, ela era sua mãe de todas as maneiras, até mesmo na mania de parar e cruzar os dedos à frente do corpo, dando a ambas ares angelicais.

- Eu... – forçou o cérebro a trabalhar. – Eu...

- Quer experimentar alguns doces ou pretende leva-los? – ela tentou ajudar. – Ou talvez queira embrulhar alguns para presentes?

- Isso. Presentes.

Ele avançou para o balcão e apontou alguns doces sem realmente prestar atenção a eles. Carlie colocou todos os doces escolhidos dentro da caixa que Robert escolhera e pregou na fita uma espécie de cartão enfeitado.

- Quer escrever algo? Como o nome de quem vai recebê-los ou o seu nome? – ela falava devagar, como se temendo a possibilidade de o garoto não entender o que dizia._Ela pensa que sou retardado._

- São para os meus pais. – respondeu. – Deveria escrever meu nome?

- Sim, por que não? Deixe que eu escrevo.

Ela ficou esperando que lhe dissesse seu nome enquanto olhava para o papel que tinha em mãos, mas Robert ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela erguesse o olhar castanho e o encarasse, querendo observar a reação dela ao escutar seu sobrenome. Assim que ela o olhou, ele soltou lentamente:

- Robert Black Cullen.

Ela ficou pálida instantaneamente. Jenks tinha dito que tentara explicar para ela o motivo pelo qual a perseguia, tendo certeza de que ela decoraria o nome de seus pais biológicos, e ali estava a prova de que ela sabia quem ele era.

- Mamãe! – um garotinho entrou correndo, vindo de uma porta nos fundos da loja. Ele agarrou as pernas de Carlie e exigiu a atenção da moça. – O papai não ia me levar pra comprar o joguinho?

- Mais tarde. – ela respondeu ausente, os olhos achocolatados ainda grudados em Robert.

- Quando é mais tarde?

- Mais tarde é quando eu fechar a loja, Ethan.

De repente, o menino notou a presença do rapaz que nem fazia ideia ser seu tio. Abriu um sorriso pequeno e Robert notou a falta de um dente. O garotinho tinha olhos mais claros que os da mãe, mas seus cabelos tinham a mesma tonalidade, aquele mogno que Edward fazia questão de lembrar que passara de Bella para Renesmee.

- Oi. – disse em sua voz infantil. – Você também gosta de joguinho?

- Claro. – na verdade, ele nem fazia ideia de que joguinho o menino falava, mas se sentia extasiado por conversar com o sobrinho.

Não que não considerasse Gail sua sobrinha, apesar de ela ser por parte do parentesco de Kate, mas ver o pequeno Ethan a poucos passos de distância... Se esticasse o braço, poderia tocá-lo.

- Ethan, volte e termine seu desenho. – Carlie cortou o movimento de Robert e afastou o filho de seu toque.

- Posso levar um cupcake de menta, por favorzinho?

Robert riu baixinho ao ouvir o diminutivo. Aparentemente, essa era uma mania Cullen.

Assim que o menino sumiu pela porta, Carlie voltou um olhar raivoso para ele. Apesar de saber que essa poderia ser uma das reações da irmã, ele se encolheu ligeiramente, mesmo sendo mais de uma cabeça maior que ela. _Acho que é assim que os irmãos mais novos se sentem, afinal de contas._

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei ter sido bem clara quando disse que não queria ser incomodada por ninguém da sua família. – disse rispidamente, afastando a caixa de Robert com violência.

- Sua família também...

- Não! – ela ergueu um dedo para calá-lo. – Não se atreva a dizer isso novamente. No meu registro está escrito McKay, e é isso que eu sou.

- No seu registro de adoção, você quer dizer. – o objetivo dele não era provocar, mas as palavras saíam mais rápido do que podia contê-las, desesperado que a qualquer momento ela o colocasse para fora da loja a vassouradas.

- Não importa qual tipo de registro é. Helen e Richard me criaram, portanto são os meus pais. Se acha que apenas ter _genitores_ – ela enfatizou bem a palavra. – multibilionários me faria correr para lamber seus pés, esquecendo que me abandonaram numa casa de adoção... Olha, você não me conhece, tudo bem? E eu prefiro que continue assim.

Ela pegou a caixa de doces de Robert e escreveu o nome dele, os dedos apertando a caneta mais do que o necessário, talvez para impedir que as letras saíssem tremidas. Empurrou a caixa para ele enquanto murmurava algo sobre cortesia da casa e lhe deu as costas. Sem que cogitasse melhor o que fazia, o garoto a segurou pelo ombro.

- Não me toque, por favor.

- Eu sei que você deve ter muita raiva dos meus... _nossos_ pais pelo que fizeram a você e eu nem posso imaginar como deve ter sido ruim quando você descobriu que tinha sido adotada pelos McKay, mas...

- Quando eu descobri? – ela voltou o olhar gelado para ele. – Eu cresci sabendo que era adotada. Ninguém nunca escondeu nada de mim. A única coisa que eu não entendia era o motivo de ter sido descartada pelos meus pais verdadeiros.

- Jovens inconsequentes que fugiram de casa sem um tostão no bolso. – Robert acrescentou. – Sei que isso não justifica, mas foi o que realmente aconteceu.

Carlie fechou os olhos, pegou a mão de Robert que ainda estava em seu ombro e a colocou de volta sobre o balcão de vidro. A cabeça dela latejava. Sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até os Black Cullen se aproximarem dela. Quando recebeu aquela ligação do suposto avô no seu aniversário de quinze anos... Céus, ela chorou a noite toda! A voz dele estava carregada de carinho, mesmo sem nunca tê-la visto pessoalmente. A dor não foi de receber a ligação do avô quinze anos depois, foi por se dar conta de que ele a procurara sem avisar os pais biológicos dela; eles não se preocuparam em procurar por ela, não queriam encontra-la. Se quisessem, pensara naquela noite há mais de dez anos, eles a teriam achado.

E agora vinha esse garoto. Desta vez ela não se deixou enganar. Ele podia estar ali por um motivo bastante simples: revogar qualquer direito que ela talvez tivesse sobre o império bilionário dos pais biológicos. _Se for isso, basta assinar qualquer papel idiota e me verei livre dele._ Ela não queria nada que viesse dos Black Cullen, pois a única coisa que quis ela não recebeu. Atenção. Queria que a tivessem procurado e explicado o motivo por não a quererem para si. Poderia aguentar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada ou até mesmo uma verdade dolorosa, só não podia aguentar o descaso que eles tiveram por ela.

- Não me interessa mais. Quando seu avô me procurou, disse que não tinha avisado a filha. _Sua_ mãe não quis saber de mim em todos esses anos, então por que eu iria querer saber dela agora? Por que essa obsessão comigo depois de todo esse tempo? Por que não me deixar em paz com a única família que eu conheço?

Robert não sabia por onde começar.

- Eu tenho todas essas respostas, mas levaria um longo tempo para explicar tudo. Só preciso que me prometa que vai ouvir até o fim antes de decidir qualquer coisa, está bem? Eu quis que pedissem a Jenks para te achar e vim até aqui por conta própria. Vai me ouvir ou não?

O que ela ganharia ouvindo o que o garoto tinha a dizer? Nada. Mas também não teria nada a perder.

Deu a volta no balcão e mudou a plaquinha que ficava no vidro da porta, sinalizando que a doceria estava fechada. Se arrastou até uma das mesinhas e fez sinal para que ele se sentasse também. Se a história era longa, era bom ele começar logo.

- Mamãe! – Ethan entrou novamente na loja, dessa vez com um de seus desenhos na mão. – Já é mais tarde? A plaquinha foi virada.

Ela riu e acariciou o cabelo do filho que era exatamente igual ao seu, diferente de seus pais adotivos que eram louros, assim como seu marido Nicholas. Quem dos Black Cullen teria o cabelo levemente avermelhado como o dela e o de seu filho? Eram essas coisas pequenas que a incomodavam, não saber de suas origens, não saber de quem puxara cada traço. Percebeu o olhar do rapaz enquanto acariciava o filho. Quantos anos ele deveria ter? Não conseguia engolir o fato de que o garoto dos olhos verde-mar era seu irmão mais novo – um irmão mais novo que foi aceito pelos pais deles, que não foi descartado em uma casa de adoção qualquer e que teve o mimo dos pais biológicos desde que se conhecia por gente.

- Ainda não, Ethan. Quando seu pai chegar, vocês...

- Por que está fechando tão cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Robert voltou o olhar para a porta de entrada da doceria e deparou com um homem na casa dos trinta anos, cabelos louros e olhos no mesmo tom mel do pequeno Ethan, que correu para agarrar as pernas do homem.

- Papai, já é mais tarde? Podemos ir comprar meu joguinho?

- Pelo amor de Deus, leve esse anão antes que ele tenha uma síncope. – Carlie sorriu e recebeu um beijo do marido na bochecha. – Hum, este é Robert, um... Amigo. Tenho umas coisas para resolver com ele, depois alcanço vocês dois, pode ser?

- Claro. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar. – Nick virou o rosto para Robert que percebeu que atrás do sorriso de cumprimento havia uma ameaça velada para tomar cuidado no chão em que pisava com a mulher dele.

Quando pai e filho saíram da pequena loja, Carlie voltou a fechar o semblante enquanto virava o rosto novamente para o garoto, esperando impacientemente pela explicação que ele teria para lhe dar, antes que ela pedisse com mais veemência que a deixasse em paz de uma vez por todas para seguir sua vida como tinha feito nas últimas duas décadas. Nunca precisou dos Cullen e esse quadro não mudaria.

**.::.**

Casamento forçado, uma noite proibida, aborto violento, gravidez conturbada, opressão materna, drogas, roubo, fuga impensada, gravidez indesejada, casa de adoção, sucesso na carreira, aposentadoria forçada, completo afastamento, e silêncio absoluto. Os pensamentos de Carlie espiralavam em torno de tudo o que Robert resumira do que sabia a partir do diário da avó deles, deixando-a desnorteada. Não conseguia conceber que a mãe fora usuária de drogas durante a gravidez, tampouco conseguia acreditar que nascera saudável.

- Minha mãe disse que não enxergava outra opção. Quando você nasceu, eles ainda estavam se escondendo dos pais dela, e estavam sem dinheiro nem tinham onde cair mortos. – Robert disse, percebendo que estava sobrecarregando Carlie, mas sem conseguir parar, desesperado para lhe contar tudo o que podia. – Carlie é o segundo nome dela, uma junção de Charlie e Carlisle, embora eu ainda não entenda por que Isabella colocou o nome de Charlie na minha mãe. Enfim, era um jeito que ela tinha para te procurar depois.

- Meu pai me contou sobre isso e eu tentei mudar na mesma hora que soube, mas é muito difícil conseguir permissão para mudar o nome. Ele disse que os assistentes do orfanato insistiram que não deveriam mudar meu nome a pedido da mãe biológica e ele acabou aceitando.

- Carlie... Eu não espero que você os perdoe agora nem num futuro tão próximo. Assim como você, eu também guardo rancor por me manterem no escuro todos esses anos, eu sei como se sente.

- Não sabe, não. Você teve seus pais sempre por perto e todo o conforto que eles podiam te dar. Não sabe como é crescer numa casa onde as pessoas deveriam ser estranhas para você. – ela suspirou. – Não estou reclamando de tudo o que Helen e Richard me deram, longe disso, mas eu sempre vivi com a sensação de estar vivendo a vida de outra pessoa, entende? Nunca me encaixei inteiramente na família deles... Sempre fui como uma peça avulsa, sem saber qual era o meu lugar... Deus, eu odeio admitir isso quando meus pais me deram tudo o que estavam ao alcance deles, mas é inevitável.

Ignorando o recuo do braço dela, Robert avançou e deu um aperto na mão da irmã.

- Sempre por perto? – riu amargamente. – Eu posso contar nos dedos quantos meses eles passaram comigo. O resto do tempo eles estavam viajando e eu estava sempre com uma babá ou com meu avô. Me davam presentes caros na esperança de compensarem a distância, mas isso me fez crescer sendo o maior idiota do planeta. Você não perdeu nada, acredite.

O comentário a fez sorrir levemente.

- Ao contrário de você, eu desejava pelo dia em que meus pais saíssem e me deixassem a casa no fim de semana.

- Eu nunca quis isso por que sempre tive. E não foi apenas nos fins de semana. – suspirou, sentindo que estava bancando a vítima, algo que odiava, mas que parecia amolecer Carlie. – Quer ouvir o lado negro deles? Eram pais ausentes, aceitavam a maioria das coisas erradas que eu fazia, nunca foram de distribuir afeto ou elogio, não conheciam meus amigos nem sabiam como era o meu rendimento escolar... Deixavam tudo por conta do mordomo, Bernard.

- Uau. É um lado bem extenso.

- Mas são boas pessoas, entende o que eu digo? Só falharam como pais... E como filhos, mas isso era quando eram adolescentes. – deu de ombros. – Se você desse uma chance e tentasse conhecê-los...

- Não quero, me desculpe. Não vou dizer que não estou preparada porque seria mentira. Eu simplesmente não quero. – ela se afastou da mesinha e revirou no balcão, voltando com um par de xícaras e uma garrafa de café para acompanhar uma bandeja de doces. – O café amargo quebra o doce e deixa um gostinho diferente, prove.

Ele o fez. E era uma delícia.

- Eu acho que até poderia tê-los perdoado se não tivesse me casado. – quando percebeu a expressão confusa do garoto, explicou: - Se eu não tivesse casado e Ethan não tivesse nascido, eu não saberia nada sobre a maternidade e poderia relevar o que fizeram comigo. Mas agora que eu sei o que é ser mãe, quando olho para o meu filho dormindo, brincando ou sorrindo, eu... Eu percebo que é preciso um coração de pedra para se separar de um filho.

- Eu penso a mesma coisa. Mas já me coloquei no lugar deles. Sem dinheiro e sem ter para onde ir. Como criar um bebê nessas condições? Você que é mãe deve saber que se entregar para a adoção será melhor para o seu filho do que ficar com você, então você provavelmente teria feito o mesmo que eles.

Novamente Carlie pensou nas drogas. E se os pais biológicos não tivessem conseguido superá-las? Como ela teria crescido num ambiente desses? _Mas eles superaram e ficaram limpos e ainda assim não vieram atrás de mim_.

- Sinto muito. A mágoa acumulada nesses vinte e seis anos não vai se desfazer tão fácil. Não quero conhecê-los. Não quero.

- Esse é um direito seu. - ele murmurou desanimado.

- Como eles são? – ela pediu numa voz baixinha, quase infantil.

- Jacob é alto e moreno. – era estranho se referir ao pai pelo primeiro nome e ele riu com a surpresa dela. – Acredite se quiser, ele é descendente dos Quileute, acho que você já ouviu falar deles.

- Nativos de pele meio avermelhada?

- Exato. Mas nós puxamos Renesmee, eu ainda mais do que você.

_Renesmee?_ Carlie se perguntou internamente. _Que raio de nome é esse?_

- Você tem os olhos dela, assim como a cor dos cabelos; castanho meio avermelhado. Mas as covinhas que aparecem quando você sorri são completamente puxadas do nosso pai. Seu sorriso é bastante parecido com o dele, na verdade, além do jeito que você mexe o nariz quando não gosta de alguma coisa. Totalmente Jacob Black, acredite.

O celular de Robert tocou e, ao ver que eram os pais ligando, ele colocou no viva voz, apenas para que Carlie pudesse ouvi-los. Sinalizou que tinha entendido o aviso dela para não falar onde estava realmente.

- Oi, mãe.

- _Onde é que você está? Já viu a hora, mocinho?_

- Desde quando você se preocupa com os meus horários? – a voz dele estava realmente curiosa.

- _Perguntei onde você está, Robert Black._

Para Carlie, ouvir Renesmee pela primeira vez era indescritível, e ela não sabia se estava feliz ou não em ouvir a mãe biológica.

- Eu disse que Kate estava mal, por isso resolvi ficar mais um pouco. Talvez eu passe a noite aqui em Seattle.

- _Amanhã você tem uma prova de contabilidade. Não falte, ou farei uma bolsa com o seu couro._

- Pode deixar. Tchau, mãe.

Ele voltou a atenção para a irmã mais velha.

- Como eu disse, nunca distribuíram afeto gratuitamente. – sorriu. –Entendo que não queira vê-los, mas eu poderia te pedir uma coisa?

- Depende.

- Eu quero manter contato. – ele ficou com as bochechas e as orelhas vermelhas na mesma hora pelo pedido. – Agora que consegui te achar, seria péssimo te deixar escapar.

- Você é um bom garoto. – ela sorriu, reconhecendo em suas palavras que tinha gostado dele de verdade. Nem de longe era um sentimento que se deve ter por um irmão, mas já era um começo. – Eu também odiaria te perder... De vista. – completou sem jeito. – E, em troca, quero pedir uma coisa também.

- Sim?

- Quero conhecer esse Edward. Ele foi o primeiro a me procurar e eu o chamei de velho caduco. Quero reparar as coisas, quero saber como é ter um avô, já que os pais de Helen e Richard faleceram quando eu ainda era muito pequena. E quando Edward tentou me convencer de que queria muito me ver, eu desliguei. Acho que fiz uma grande burrada e ele não parece ser uma pessoa que merece esse comportamento. Será que ele estaria disposto a me conhecer também?

Aquela enxurrada de palavras não parecia ser do feitio dela, mas Robert notou que ela estava sem graça por demonstrar interesse pelos Cullen no fim das contas.

- Ele mais do que ninguém sabe o que é ser abandonado pela família. – respondeu cabisbaixo, antes de se animar de vez. – Mas aí você teria que conhecer o velho Billy também, se não ele diria que você gosta mais de um velho do que do outro. Eles vivem competindo por tudo, você vai ver, é bem engraçado.

- Vamos com calma e tudo dará certo. – ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. – Já está tarde e eu tenho que encontrar os meus meninos, então... Quando vou te ver de novo?

A garganta do garoto chegou a obstruir de tanta felicidade. No fim das contas, ele dera o primeiro passo e se aproximara da irmã, agora seria uma questão de tempo antes de eles formarem laços sólidos. Não entendia a necessidade dessa relação, só sabia que precisava disso e então se sentiria em paz.

- Quando você quiser. Estou em Seattle todos os fins de semana e logo vou me mudar para cá.

- É bom ouvir isso. Que tal conhecer meus pais também?

E por quase dez minutos eles seguiram bolando atividades e passeios em conjunto, programando para se verem logo, prometendo nunca mais perder contato. Para Robert, ter uma irmã era algo novo e a sensação era inexplicável, enquanto que para Carlie, era um passo a mais para se sentir completa. Ainda não estava realmente confortável com tudo, mas decidiu que o mais importante era estabelecer a ponte com sua família biológica, já que não perderia nada com isso. Com os pais talvez ela lidasse depois, não agora.

Já na calçada, em frente à Doceria McKay, os dois se avaliaram longamente, sem pressa para se despedirem e tentando aproveitar o restinho daquele encontro tão diferente de tudo o que já experimentaram.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por todo esse tempo perdido, garoto. – ela disse enquanto encarava o chão, encontrando dificuldade em colocar essas palavras para fora. – Poderíamos ter aproveitado.

- Um velho me disse que tudo se passa num piscar de olhos e o que vale é aproveitar o agora. – ele riu relembrando Edward e sua mania de repetir o tempo todo como a vida era passageira.

- Esse velho está certo. – ela começou a se afastar na direção oposta ao local onde a BMW de Robert estava estacionada, o sorriso pequeno nunca saindo do rosto. – Então... Nos vemos por aí, _maninho._

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo. Maninho. Essa era sua nova palavra preferida.

* * *

**_Ufa, comprido demais. Não vou esconder que não gostei muito desse final, mas ando tão concentrada no desfecho, que anda difícil raciocinar, me desculpem. O segundo extra está quase completo e não vai demorar muito para sair, isso eu posso garantir. Já o terceiro extra... Bem, esse eu vou ter que dividir em duas partes e tenham certeza que ambas serão tão compridas quanto esse capítulo aqui._**

**_E o medo dos enjoos da Kate? Pobre coitado do Robert, rs._**

**_Lu Bass: _**_Eu demorei, não é? Desculpe por isso, mas espero que o capítulo tenha valido a espera, rs. Eu não sei mais o que eu faço, estou com uma dezena de ideias para novas fics e não sei por qual eu começo nem qual seria a melhor. Estou fazendo uns rascunhos de todas e acho que vou fazer uma votação com as leitoras, acho que a democracia seria melhor nessas horas hahaha'. Ah, eu vou dividir o último extra em duas partes porque a Parte I já está quase do tamanho desse capítulo de hoje o.O', então o fim está adiado, ajudei? No concurso eu acho que fui bem até, mas o resultado ainda vai demorar a sair... Beijos e até o próximo!_

**_annacaroll: _**_Obrigada, Anna *-*' Eu fiquei roendo as unhas para saber como vocês receberiam esse "fim" e é bom saber que gostaram ;)_

**_swan's: _**_Bah, nem acho que a demora compensou, mas vou tentar postar mais rápido o restante dos extras. Eu também estou meio nessa indecisão. "Quero postar logo o resto, mas não quero que o fim chegue". Louca, eu sei, rs._

**_Milla-pattz: _**_Eu achei que faltou um pouco de romantismo nesse casamento, mas da maneira que a história vinha entre eles (além do fato de eu basear o relacionamento deles no casamento da minha mãe que é mais comédia que romance), eu não consegui mudar isso, mas é ótimo saber que gostaram. Pois é, o Robert está aprendendo a lidar com esses "não", haha._

**_Nanny: _**_Bom, eu sinceramente espero que nunca, nem mesmo depois do último capítulo, flor! Saudades, preta._

**_Cintia Ramos: _**_Eu pensei a mesma coisa. "Quem diabos não perderia as estribeiras no dia do casamento com um Cullen?". Eu, particularmente, continuaria hiperventilando no primeiro ano de casados =D Beijos._

**_Ktia S: _**_Ah, todas as adolescentes escutam. Não gosto de todas as músicas delas, fato, mas uma ou outra é até bonitinha (embora eu seja Team Robert e ame Metallica e Scorpions!). Na verdade, para contrariar suas expectativas (não intencionalmente, claro), a "tensão" só deu as caras nesse finzinho. Eu acho que dramatizei muito essa história nos primeiros cinquenta capítulos, então agora quero amenizar isso e preparar um fim mais doce, algo que eu pretendo cortar na próxima fic, então não fique acostumada, Ok? Não sei quando vou vê-las, mas saibam que estou morrendo de saudades, sua fedida *-*_

**_Lyka: _**_Quem é que resistiria a um texano de corpo bronzeado e torneado? Depois do Edward e do Emmett, o Jasper com certeza faz parte da minha listinha de desejos (ele meio que empata com o Carlisle. "Que se escreve com SSSSSSSsweet Bianca" hahaha, eu não aguento quando assisto essa parte em BD1). Beijos._

**_Bruna Marcondes:_**_ Se ela tivesse aparecido mais cedo na história, eu com certeza complicaria a aceitação da parte dela para o Robert, mas já estamos no fim e não encontrei razões suficientes para que ela continuasse se afastando do maninho fofo =)_

**_pink: _**_Querendo ou não, eu acho que essa fic passou muito rápido, né? Ah, ele nem precisaria se esforçar muito e qualquer mulher se renderia no fim das contas. Esse Rob é do tipo Alfie, o Sedutor! Kkkk. O último extra será dividido em duas partes, então o fim deve chegar talvez no ano que vem apenas, isso melhora o gostinho de que está acabando? Beijos!_

**_BbCullen: _**_Não, florzinha, não é pedir muito... Muito pelo contrário =)_

_**Alguém aí já assistiu Breaking Down II? É tudo o que parece ser? Eu só vou nesse fim de semana e já roí todas as minhas unhas u.u**  
_

_**Beijinhos e até o dia 09 ou 10 de dezembro. Vou tentar postar o próximo extra no dia do meu aniversário, então vamos ver se dá certo. O que acharam deste aqui? :)  
**_


	55. Até que a Terapia nos Separe

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

**Até que a Terapia nos Separe - Extra II  
**

* * *

_Ele sorriu consigo mesmo. Maninho. Essa era sua nova palavra preferida._

_**.  
**_

_********__Se você odeia alguém, é porque odeia nele algo que faz parte de você. O que não faz parte de nós não nos perturba._

**(Hermann Hesse)**

* * *

**.::.**

Aquela manhã tinha sido exatamente igual à todas as outras. Pessoas iam. Pessoas vinham. Pessoas reclamavam. Pessoas desesperadas choravam. Um dia normal. E tudo o que ele precisava fazer era ouvi-las em silêncio antes de dar o "conselho de profissional" que estava o tempo todo debaixo do nariz da pessoa; a solução para todos os problemas delas eram sempre bastante óbvios, mas apenas quem estava fora daquilo conseguia enxergar, e era aí que ele entrava como profissional, enxergando todas as possíveis alternativas para guiar a pessoa para fora daquilo.

Como no caso da Sra. Carlsen, sua paciente de longa data. A senhora de meia-idade sempre aparecia duas vezes por mês e apresentava problemas pessoais diferentes a cada encontro quinzenal. Talvez o que ela gostasse mesmo era de ter alguém que a ouvisse por mais de meia hora sem interrupção. Naquela manhã ela aparecera sem o marido, e sua reclamação sobre os filhos crescidos que estavam seguindo suas próprias vidas o deixou com uma enorme vontade de mandá-la para o meio do inferno, mas tudo o que o protocolo lhe permitia dizer era: "A senhora precisa deixar seus filhos crescerem sozinhos agora, blá, blá, blá... Não pode protegê-los sob suas asas para o resto da vida ou eles irão se acomodar e aí sim a senhora terá problemas de verdade e uma desculpa verdadeira para vir me ver". Ainda assim, ele acreditava ter sido um pouco mais agressivo do que realmente deveria, pois ele sabia que Vivian Carlsen se recusava a enxergar que o verdadeiro problema estava nela mesma, com aquela mania de querer controlar a existência de todos à sua volta, como uma imensa árvore que impede o crescimento das pequenas que estão ao seu redor. E era por isso que ele deveria abordá-la com uma intensidade menor.

- Dr. Kane, os últimos pacientes do dia acabaram de chegar. – sua secretária anunciou pelo telefone. – E já cancelei todos os seus compromissos, então o senhor tem a tarde de hoje livre.

- Mande-os entrar. E obrigado pela folga.

Ele pegou a pasta com algumas poucas informações sobre o jovem casal que o procurara ainda naquela semana. Vendo que a ficha estava quase em branco, se perguntou qual seria o problema daqueles dois após seis anos e alguns meses de casamento – uma vez que a taxa de casamentos que chegava a durar esse tempo relativamente longo tinha um leque recheado de opções. Apesar da expressão de desconforto no rosto do homem e a ansiedade que emanava da jovem moça que estava com ele, o Dr. Kane não conseguiu pegar nada naquele primeiro instante.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – os dois se sentaram à sua frente e a mão da moça caçou pela mão do marido, que a pegou e fez movimentos circulares no pulso até que ela pareceu ficar mais calma. – Bom dia, Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Como estão?

- Bem. – a resposta veio em uníssono.

O Dr. Kane os observou por mais alguns instantes e sorriu com o nervosismo da mulher que não parava de chacoalhar as pernas e torcer os dedos da mão livre no colo, fazendo o marido suspirar entediado. Até ali, ambos pareciam um casal extremamente normal. Geralmente os casais chegavam envoltos naquela aura de desentendimento, prontos a se atacarem no consultório – o que não era o caso dos Cullen.

- Então... a senhora está grávida? – ele chutou. A pequena saliência não lhe dizia claramente se estava certo ou não.

- Quase cinco meses. – ela assentiu e, por reflexo, acariciou a pequena ondulação na barriga. – Acho que é um menino.

- É menina. – o Sr. Cullen discordou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Quando você me entregar os cem dólares pela terceira vez, eu vou adorar gravar sua expressão... Pela terceira vez.

- Kate, é uma menina.

Apesar de não voltar a contradizer o marido, o Dr. Kane percebeu que ela seria irredutível até descobrirem o sexo do bebê. Os dois se encaravam em desafio e era uma coisa até engraçada de se observar.

- O que a faz ter tanta certeza de que é mesmo um menino? – o psicólogo perguntou para fazê-la esquecer do nervosismo.

- Palpite de _mãe_. – ela enfatizou sua ligação com o bebê e mostrou a língua para o marido, uma brincadeira infantil que foi respondida com um sorriso gentil por parte dele; parecia que estava acostumado com isso. – Já acertei nas duas primeiras vezes, por que erraria agora?

- Não estamos tendo muita competição aqui? – Dr. Kane disse, um pouco surpreso por aquela mulher já estar em sua terceira gestação, aparentando ser tão jovem.

Por tudo o que era mais sagrado, ele rezava para que não fosse _aquele_ o problema dos dois. Sinceramente, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para cuidar do que ter que observar a discussão de duas crianças crescidas, que aparentemente estavam apostando cem dólares sobre o sexo de seu terceiro filho.

- Acho que isso é normal. – o Sr. Cullen deu de ombros, um pouco confuso. – Quero dizer, sempre foi assim entre nós. Ela não amadureceu.

- _Eu_ não amadureci? – ela fingiu estar brava. – Doutor, não se pode contrariar mulheres grávidas, não é mesmo?

O Dr. Kane apertou a ponte do nariz após tirar os óculos de aros pretos. Inconscientes da leve irritação do psicólogo, Robert e Kate continuaram uma discussão boba que não levava a nada, a não ser mais uma saraivada de provocações.

A única solução que ele encontrou foi conversar separadamente com cada um. Normalmente os casais precisavam estar juntos para resolverem seus conflitos, mas ele logo viu que um método normal não funcionaria com os Cullen. Pediu que a Sra. Cullen esperasse na saleta da recepção junto à secretária enquanto ele conversava primeiro com o marido dela e percebeu que logo que soltou a mão dele, ela voltou a ficar tensa.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, Robert Black Cullen se remexeu na cadeira e soltou um pouco o nó da gravata que o estava sufocando. Olhou para todas as paredes e decorações da sala para evitar o olhar intrigado do médico. Para ele, um pai de família e um homem respeitado no mundo dos negócios, estar procurando por um "médico da cabeça" era algo para sentir vergonha. Por que diabos tinha mania de fazer tudo o que Kate pedia? Ele tinha que parar com isso. De uma vez por todas.

- Então... – Dr. Kane começou.

- Eu não sou doido. – ele interrompeu rapidamente, fazendo o médico arquear as sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer, eu respeito sua profissão, doutor, mas eu não preciso estar aqui.

Seth suspirou. Não era a primeira vez que ele consultava uma pessoa que ficava perturbada com a simples menção de ir ao psicólogo. Muitas pessoas ligavam sua profissão à psiquiatria – onde os problemas eram tratados com manipulações químicas – e isso gerava muito preconceito. Um preconceito desnecessário, se levassem em conta que é bem mais simples consultar um profissional do que quebrar a cabeça sozinho.

- Então por que o senhor está aqui?

- Porque a minha esposa é tão malditamente obstinada que... E ela estando grávida, com aqueles hormônios pirados regendo suas emoções, me levando à loucura e... – ele percebeu que estava falando rápido demais. – Desculpe. Pelo que eu entendi até agora, nós estamos aqui porque a mãe de um dos amiguinhos do meu filho disse que a tal _crise dos sete anos de casamento_ era uma coisa muito séria e que era motivo de muitos divórcios por aí. Bom, nem preciso dizer que Kate quase teve um colapso nesses últimos meses, contando quanto tempo ainda tínhamos até completarmos sete anos de casados, até que a filha da... Boa mãe que começou com essa história ridícula disse que conhecia um psicólogo excelente e nos deu seu número. É, essa é a história.

Ele respirou, se acalmando lentamente.

- Será que o senhor pode tirar essa maluquice da cabeça dela? Se eu aguentei os últimos doze anos, não seria agora que eu iria me separar dela. Bom, se o senhor puder fazê-la esquecer disso, nós prometemos nunca mais voltar aqui para irritar o senhor.

O médico sorriu. Dentre todo o leque de possibilidades que poderia ter levado aquele casal até ele, nunca pensou que pudesse ser algo como esse medo à crise. De fato, um casal bastante bizarro.

- É verdade que muitos casais entram em crise após alguns anos de casamento. – ele declarou, fazendo o homem à sua frente afundar um pouco mais na poltrona escura. – Mas, diferente dos que muitos pensam, quanto mais tempo de casados, menor é a chance de um divórcio. Muitos não sobrevivem aos primeiros três ou quatro anos porque o começo é realmente a chave de tudo: é quando você está aprendendo todas as manias do outro, convivendo com seus defeitos diariamente, suportando as pequenas coisas irritantes... Essa "crise dos sete anos" é apenas algo da cabeça das pessoas.

- Estou aliviado. Então, posso ir embora?

- Eu não diria isso tão cedo. – Seth riu. – Por que não aproveita que está aqui e tira tudo a limpo?

- Diz para eu desabafar?

- Sim, mais ou menos isso. Às vezes, tirar essa carga é um remédio milagroso.

Robert se imaginou dentro daqueles filmes, onde a pessoa _levemente doida da cabeça_ deita sobre um divã e relata cada mínimo problema que acontece ao seu redor. Imaginou que pareceria estúpido desabafando como uma garotinha, mas estava na chuva para se molhar, então tirou o terno escuro que usava e se fez mais confortável na poltrona.

Certo. Por onde começaria?

- O dia do supermercado. – ele resmungou e o Dr. Kane segurou a língua, esperando por mais informações. – Isso aconteceu alguns meses depois que fomos morar juntos. Ela estava na metade do segundo ano da faculdade e eu tinha acabado de assumir um dos escritórios dos meus pais. – ele olhou para o médico que ainda parecia ligeiramente confuso. – Não estou sendo coerente, não é? Kate nunca me deixou esquecer aquele dia quando me deu uma lista de compras.

* * *

**{Flashback On****}**

- Eu vou ficar o dia todo na casa da Valerie, pois temos um seminário na próxima semana e nem começamos com nada. – Kate comentou enquanto roubava a página de palavras-cruzadas do _meu_ jornal; apenas mais um dia como todos os outros. – E, como os seus pais disseram que estão vindo para jantar e não temos nada decente na despensa, _você_ vai fazer compras.

- O quê? – ergui os olhos do meu café da manhã. – Nem pensar, eu não sei fazer isso.

- É simples e eu preparei uma lista. No caminho do escritório tem um supermercado que tem de tudo e eu adoro os orgânicos de lá.

Ela me deu um beijo de "bom dia" que me pareceu mais com um de "boa sorte" – coisa que eu iria precisar. Ainda relutante em ter seu próprio carro depois do acidente há alguns anos atrás, ela pegava carona comigo e sempre reclamava por eu insistir em deixa-la em frente ao portão, alegando que isso me atrasava mais que o necessário. Como se eu me importasse. Encontrei com vovô no saguão, parecendo bravo com alguma coisa.

- O que houve?

- Aquele grupo do Canadá está aí. – ele fez careta. – Não é que eu não goste dos canadenses, mas _esses_ realmente me irritam. Estão dizendo que não estão satisfeitos com o design da entrada e do saguão do hotel que será levantado em Montreal. Querem que um arquiteto conhecido deles assuma, pois já têm tudo planejado. Pelos céus, a construção que se iniciaria na semana que vem será adiada para daqui um mês e meio!

O problema não era os canadenses tomarem quase todo o meu tempo discutindo coisas simples, o problema era que se eu não saísse daquela reunião em dez minutos, não conseguiria comprar nada e Kate ficaria muito brava. Acenei para o meu avô e, não me perguntem o que ele entendeu, mas logo eu estava liberado da sessão de tédio.

Parei no supermercado e me perguntei por que eu nunca tive uma infância comum, onde meus pais sairiam para fazer a compra do mês e me levariam junto, sentado na cadeirinha de um dos carrinhos. Mas, diferente disso, a despensa de casa era sempre abastecida magicamente, até eu descobrir que mamãe fazia a lista e Ronnie se preocupava com todo o resto. Por favor, eu só fui aprender a fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse pipoca quando tinha quase dezessete anos!

Peguei um dos carrinhos e tirei a lista que Kate deixara na minha carteira. Se eu tinha achado que ela havia pedido por cinco ou seis itens, descobri que estava mais para uma daquelas cartas que tem mais de metros de comprimento. Incrí ão, descobri que deveria ter parado naqueles mercadinhos de esquina, onde não há opção de marca entre os produtos. Ela escreveu "Mostarda H.". O que diabos vinha a ser isso? Tinha, pelo menos, umas três marcas que começavam com H e isso era apenas o começo. Cogitei levar uma de cada, mas se fizesse sempre isso, não haveria despensa que comportaria tudo. Por fim, escolhi no "uni, duni, tê" e a escolhida foi a Heinz.

Continuei assim, ignorando firmemente algumas pessoas que riam do meu método de escolha. Kate iria pagar caro por isso. Algumas vezes, levei o produto que tinha a embalagem mais bonitinha – se a estética era boa, então a tendência era de que o produto também fosse bom, certo? Errado? Socorro!

Até que percebi que pedi socorro cedo demais. Lá no fim da lista, ela escreveu apenas "Absorvente e Sabonete Íntimo". Sem marca, quanto mais uma letrinha para dar dica. Parado no corredor da seção de Higiene Feminina, cercado por um monte de mulheres, e olhando todas aquelas embalagens coloridas, eu quase tive um daqueles ataques de pânico acompanhados por um saco de papel pardo.

- _Alô?_

- Me diga por quê.

- _Por que o quê?_

_-_ Por que você decidiu fazer isso comigo? – choraminguei com os ombros caídos; derrotado. – Eu estou numa situação constrangedora, cercado por mulheres e absorventes coloridos. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

A filha da ótima mãe riu da minha cara – Dona Lílian, eu amo a senhora, juro; mas poderia lentamente sufocar sua filha até a morte. Sem querer querendo, claro.

- _Eu não sou do tipo que fica pesquisando marcas, só leio o rótulo. – _ela explicou e isso me aliviou: Kate não poderia reclamar das minhas escolhas. – _Procure por um que tenha abas e proteção noturna. Eles têm algumas gotinhas desenhadas para indicar o nível de proteção e...  
_

- Inglês, por favor. – resmunguei.

Ela começou a detalhar a bugiganga e nada daquilo fazia sentido para mim. Estressado, olhei à minha volta e encontrei uma mulher com o uniforme do supermercado. Corri até ela e entreguei-lhe meu celular, fazendo-a me olhar como se eu fosse louco. _Não, tia, isso não é um presente._

- Hum... Meryl. – li seu crachá. – Do outro lado da linha tem uma doida que fala coisas sem sentido para mim. Poderia traduzir, por favor?

Eu sabia que isso poderia me render um cascudo, mas a cara da mulher foi impagável.

- Alô? Ah, desculpe, aqui quem fala é Meryl McHillen, e eu sou funcionária do supermercado. – ela falou rápido. – Ele é seu namorado? Hum, é que ele disse que... – sinalizei para que ela não dissesse sobre isso. – Enfim, do que a senhora precisa?

Ela me deu as costas e saiu conversando com Kate. Com um sinal, perguntou se o carrinho abandonado no meio do corredor era meu e, após minha resposta positiva, ela pegou algumas coisas mais coloridas ainda e as jogou no carrinho. Eu podia apostar que ela estava fazendo propaganda da maioria daquelas coisas, pois nada daquilo estava na lista, mas eu continuei em silêncio, esse era um assunto que estava além do alcance do meu radar masculino.

**{FlashbackOff}**

* * *

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. – o Dr. Kane interrompeu Robert, que estava divagando sem nem se lembrar da presença do médico. – O senhor guarda mágoa de uma ida ao supermercado há quase dez anos?

Essa foi a primeira coisa que tinha vindo em sua mente, era verdade, mas o buraco era mais embaixo e Robert não estava disposto a dividir isso com uma pessoa que ele nunca tinha visto antes, pouco lhe importava se era um psicólogo ou não. A questão era que os problemas que iam surgindo, ele ia resolvendo, e no seu casamento não era diferente; junto com Kate, as coisas estavam se acertando. Sabia que não havia uma fórmula precisa para fazer a vida a dois dar certo, sabia que era necessário se reinventar todos os dias e batalhar para fazer progredir. Não era fácil, essa era outra verdade, mas não era impossível, ele admitiu para si mesmo.

- Eu não. Ela é quem insiste em lembrar-se disso todas as vezes que eu me disponho a comprar qualquer coisa.

Seth Kane soltou um longo suspiro, alheio ao intento de Robert em não confessar nada pessoal. Aquilo não estava dando muito certo.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que queira colocar para fora?

Robert ponderou por alguns instantes, como se estivesse listando todos os fatos que mereciam ser contados e, pela demora, devia haver muitas situações "impagáveis", como ele mesmo dissera. Quando viu que de nada adiantaria aquela conversa, o Dr. Kane decidiu que já era hora de chamar a Sra. Cullen e tentar entender os verdadeiros motivos que a levaram a insistir numa terapia para casais.

Katheryn Wellington-Cullen entrou após uma leve batida na porta. Novamente ela voltava a irradiar nervosismo e desconforto. Seus olhos claros corriam de um lado para o outro, nunca parando no médico.

- Então, Katheryn...

- Kate.

- Desculpe?

- Só minha mãe me chama assim e apenas quando vai me dar uma bronca. – ela deu de ombros. – Parece que está prestes a me dar um sermão.

_O que de fato não é mentira_, o médico disse para si mesmo. Era possível que houvesse outros casais como eles? Quer dizer, tudo aparentava estar bem, mas insistiam que algo estava fora do normal. Fora do normal era aquele comportamento entre eles, isso sim. Os Cullen mais pareciam namoradinhos adolescentes que se provocam o tempo todo do que chefes de família, cheios de responsabilidades. Isso sim era incomum para Seth.

- Kate, eu conversei com seu marido a respeito dos motivos que os trouxeram aqui. Aparentemente, ele não tem uma ideia muito clara.

- Acho que eu não soube explicar direito. – ela parecia uma criança repreendida. – É que eu sempre paro alguns minutinhos em frente à escola dos meus filhos e converso com as mães dos coleguinhas deles, e sempre acabo escutando uma história ou outra sobre separação e casamento pendurando por um fio...

- Mesmo?

- Sim. As que são casadas sempre estão reclamando dos maridos e uma delas até suspeita traição. E ela está casada há sete anos. – Kate pendeu a cabeça e encarou o colo, se sentindo estúpida por colocar esses pensamentos ridículos para fora. Pensamentos estes que fizeram todo o sentido do mundo quando ela estava deitada sozinha às duas e meia da manhã. – Então elas disseram que apesar do meu casamento correr quase sempre às mil maravilhas, eu deveria tomar cuidado com a crise dos sete anos.

Também disseram à ela sobre a crise dos três anos. Relembrando tanto tempo depois, quando eles estavam para completar três anos de casamento, e Danny iria comemorar seu segundo aniversário... De uma hora para outra, as coisas começaram a ir mal. Ela tentava se virar com o filho pequeno e o trabalho no centro educacional, enquanto Robert estava com a agenda apinhada de viagens ao exterior para resolver vários problemas na rede de hotéis que os Cullen possuíam.

Ele saía cedo e chegava tarde, exausto a ponto de mal comer e cair na cama, algumas vezes ainda com os ternos que usava para trabalhar. Nos fins de semana, que eram sagrados para os dois que se dedicavam ao filho, Robert começou a agendar mais reuniões e, quando questionado, dizia que era preciso e que nada poderia fazer. Kate apenas observava o casamento cair no ciclo vicioso da rotina, sem saber como resgatar aqueles dias alegres que eles passavam com Danny na casa dos pais dele ou passeando em parques naturais espalhados pela cidade.

* * *

**{FlashbackOn}**

Aninhado em meu colo e assistindo a um desenho animado, Danny caiu no sono. Com um suspiro, desdobrei as pernas que já estavam dormentes e carreguei meu filho escada acima. Ele não era nem um pouco pesado para mim, mas o dia tinha sido cansativo e eu não tinha dormido muito bem nas últimas noites, resultando minha eterna exaustão.

Coloquei-o debaixo das cobertas e o aconcheguei da melhor maneira que pude.

- _Qué_ papai. – ele pediu ainda grogue, esperando pelo costumeiro beijo de boa noite que recebia de Robert; o beijo que não recebera nas últimas três noites.

- Ele está trabalhando, bebê. – e eu já estava irritada de ter que dizer isso todas as vezes, cansada de ouvir o suspiro conformado do meu filho. – Quando chegar, ele passa para te desejar boa noite, tá bem?

- _Qué agola_...

Sentada na beirada da cama, esperei que ele acalmasse os protestos chorosos e dormisse novamente antes que eu fosse para o meu quarto, tomar uma ducha bem quente, na esperança de que isso fosse o bastante para me relaxar. Olhei o relógio da minha cabeceira e cerrei os dentes ao notar que já passara das dez. Ultimamente eu vinha me questionando sobre os horários dessas reuniões e sempre fugi da conclusão que me levava a uma única palavra: infidelidade.

Era apenas gasto de energia pensar em um absurdo desses. Robert jamais faria isso, não? Tudo bem que ele já foi a ovelha negra quando nos conhecemos, mas, por todos os santos, ele havia mudado... Amadurecido. Eu acompanhei toda essa mudança, então por que diabos eu estava me questionando sobre isso? Era irracional da minha parte. Ele apenas tinha muito trabalho a fazer, ainda mais agora que seus pais andavam tirando folgas extensas com bastante frequência.

Depois de estar devidamente metida no meu pijama velho, desci novamente para a cozinha e separei um prato com o jantar de Robert, como de costume nos últimos tempos. Ele apenas esquentava rapidamente e se deixava cair no sofá ou na cama. Novamente, um caso extraconjugal não estaria valendo o cansaço que ele apresentava todas as noites, estaria?

- Cale esses pensamentos já! – resmunguei para mim mesma enquanto recolhia alguns brinquedos de Danny que estavam sobre a mesa.

O barulho do motor me despertou dos pensamentos angustiosos e fiquei sentada à mesa, esperando ele aparecer na porta da cozinha. Tão exausto como sempre, ele deixou a pasta preta sobre o balcão, me deu um beijo na testa e lavou as mãos, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Enquanto a comida esquentava, ele checava os e-mails pelo celular – como se já não bastasse checá-los o dia inteiro!

- Como foi o dia?

- Cansativo. – murmurou.

Em outros tempos, ele teria me explicado com detalhes tudo o que tinha saído de controle e o que exatamente o irritara. Depois de se ver livre dessa carga, ele perguntaria sobre Danny e iria pedir detalhes do meu dia no centro educacional. _Mas não são aqueles tempos_, suspirei, tentando não demonstrar aquela tristeza que sentia.

- Mais alguma coisa? – insisti com a melhor das intenções; se ele estava estressado, nada melhor que a conversa como via de escape.

- Não.

Sentado à minha frente, ele comeu sem demonstrar muito interesse ou fome.

- Está gostoso?

- Sim.

Cara, como eu odiava respostas monossilábicas! E o pior era que ele sabia!

Deixei que terminasse em paz e lavasse o prato em seguida – maldita mania de querer as coisas arrumadas. Ainda em silêncio, ele fez menção de deixar a cozinha.

- Não quer saber o que Danny fez hoje? – eu odiava admitir, mas essa falta de iniciativa me dava uma pontada de dor lá no fundo.

- Eu posso, pelo menos, tomar um banho antes? – agora seu tom de voz era realmente de irritação, cansado das perguntas que joguei. – Pode esperar eu me deitar ou é muito difícil esperar para me contar as _grandes novidades_?

- Não use esse tom sarcástico! – _Danny está dormindo, não deixe que seus berros o acordem_. – Você sequer está interessado no que o seu filho fez?

Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a testa contra o batente da cozinha.

- Não ouse falar como se eu não me importasse com ele, tá legal? Eu estou cansado. Só isso.

- Como se eu também não estivesse cansada! Como se eu não tivesse milhões de coisas para resolver e ainda arrumar tempo para o meu filho!

Ele voltou a me encarar e seus olhos estavam mais escuros, indicando um possível acesso de raiva. Respirei fundo e esperei pelo que quer que ele fosse dizer. Eu mal podia me lembrar da última vez que nos enfrentamos assim.

- Devo lembrá-la de que a culpa é toda sua? Quem não quis uma empregada para ajudar com as tarefas? – conforme ele avançava para mim, seu tom de voz ia aumentando e uma veia grossa latejava na têmpora. – Quem foi que quis continuar trabalhando desnecessariamente quando tem uma criança pequena em casa? Quem preferiu continuar vivendo como alguém da classe média quando, claramente, está longe de ser uma?

De novo não. Desde que um "colega" de trabalho, um dos funcionários intrometidos, começou a questionar os motivos de Robert ao manter uma residência simples como a nossa quando ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para bancar um castelo, ele se sentia menos homem, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu estudei psicologia infantil e ainda assim não consegui entender os homens – apesar de eles estarem bem próximos da minha formação acadêmica –, então não entendia muito do universo deles. Cassie jura que é algo como ele não se sentir bom o bastante se não me der tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance, como uma mansão, uma coleção de carros importados, um batalhão de empregados que cuidassem da casa por mim enquanto eu estivesse viajando pelo mundo num avião particular.

Ele até começou a sugerir que devíamos nos mudar para uma casa maior, num bairro melhor... Sempre buscando conforto em coisas materiais, o que não me dava prazer nenhum. Eu gostava da nossa casa do jeito que ela era, cheia de rabiscos de Danny e com a armação da veneziana dos fundos meio torta. Eu gostava de ajudar crianças e seus pais durante as manhãs e passar a tarde toda com o meu filho, vendo como ele crescia mais e mais a cada dia... Eu não queria colocá-lo na responsabilidade de uma babá e pedir por um relatório do que ele tinha feito no fim de cada noite.

Isso não me interessava nem um pouco.

- Eu não estou cansada das minhas tarefas, estou cansada de repetir para o meu filho o motivo de ele não receber mais um beijo de boa noite do pai! – dessa vez eu estava mesmo gritando a plenos pulmões, rezando para que Daniel não acordasse. – Cansada de escutar ele chamando por você e tendo que se conformar com as minhas desculpas!

- Kate...

Ignorei as lágrimas que pinicavam meus olhos. Por que ele não podia perceber o que realmente importava? Subi as escadas correndo e, ao passar pelo quarto de Danny, fechei sua porta com cuidado, lembrando que a babá eletrônica estava no meu criado. Ouvi os passos de Robert ecoando logo atrás de mim, mas em nenhum momento olhei para trás. Com movimentos raivosos, peguei meu travesseiro e uma coberta leve, pretendendo dormir no quarto de hóspedes, incapaz de mandá-lo para lá.

Ele estava parado na porta, assistindo toda a cena em silêncio. Achei que iria me deixar passar, mas deveria saber melhor que ele iria me prender com os braços, impedindo que eu continuasse o ignorando.

- Eu estou trabalhando, procurando dar o melhor para vocês. – toda sua raiva tinha se esvaído para sabe-se lá onde, mas a minha não.

Nossos narizes quase se tocavam e meu corpo rapidamente entrou em alerta com aquela proximidade, esquecendo que estávamos brigando, o que me irritou ainda mais. Tão friamente quanto pude, encarei seu rosto cansado e, por um ínfimo instante, tive pena dele. Mas foi por um momento tão curto que minha ira sequer pôde ser aplacada.

- Não, você está se matando de trabalhar pra provar ao seu pai que você tem capacidade de assumir o lugar dele um dia. – tão frio quanto o meu olhar, só minhas palavras em voz baixa, como se a babá eletrônica em minha mão pudesse transmitir nossa briga para Danny. – Você espera que um dia ele reconheça que você é tão bom quanto ele. Tudo o que você busca é reconhecimento profissional. Danny e eu não precisamos que você deposite mais alguns milhões em nossa conta, nem merecemos esperar por você todas as noites sabendo que não vai chegar logo. Não queremos outro fim de semana como o último, que passamos sozinhos e assistindo a filmes infantis, esperando por você para irmos ao parque como prometeu, mas não cumpriu. Você um dia reclamou da ausência e indiferença dos seus pais, mas você está fazendo o mesmo com seu próprio filho... Está trocando ele por um bocado de trabalho e problemas na empresa.

Ele empalideceu com meu pequeno discurso frustrado. Ambos sabíamos que ali existia uma ameaça velada de separação, mas somente eu parecia saber que nada aconteceria por minha vontade, quando nem mesmo existia uma. Como o padre Caius insistira no dia que nos casamos, haveria problemas, e caberia a nós a maturidade para resolvê-los. E, apesar de não ter ideia de por onde começar, eu iria buscar uma solução... Quando estivesse com a cabeça fria. E o corpo também, mas para isso, eu precisaria estar longe do toque inebriante do cabeçudo a quem eu chamava de marido.

Ainda meio atordoado com o que eu disse, ele me soltou de seu abraço férreo e me deixou caminhar para o quarto dos hóspedes. E quando eu estava agradecendo aos céus pela privacidade, lá estava ele, parado na porta e me observando com mais atenção que nunca.

- Você é perita em enxergar aquilo que os outros escondem de si mesmos. – a voz era morta, assim como sua expressão. – Mas e você? O que esconde de si mesma?

Era uma pergunta um pouco perturbadora. E eu estava decidida a não pensar sobre isso.

- Cresça. – resmunguei. Ele não iria me roubar o pouco de paz que ainda restara.

Eu percebi o olhar interrogatório dele se transformar em pura ironia. Se ele implicasse mais uma vez com os meus pijamas velhos e infantis, tentando me distrair do assunto principal...

- Está bem, está bem! – ralhei. Em outro rompante de fúria, comecei a tirar meu pijama com violência, arranhando minha própria pele e ao me ver livre das peças, comecei a rasgá-las com vigor, machucando minhas unhas no processo, mas o sangue quente fez com que isso mal fosse registrado. – Agora faça o mesmo com seu orgulho e o seu desejo de querer mostrar que é melhor através de carros e casas! Você _não é_ melhor que as outras pessoas, me entendeu? – minha vontade era de cuspir no chão como um bárbaro, mas me contive.

Se eu queria que ele reagisse de alguma forma, eu consegui. Pareceu espantado enquanto me observava rasgar minhas roupas até ficar nua e toda arranhada, para depois seu rosto se contorcer em dor ao escutar o que eu pensava de tudo; dele. Quando ele fechou a porta e me deixou sozinha, o pânico me invadiu e o medo de que ele arrumasse uma mala e saísse noite adentro se tornou impossível de suportar. Do mesmo jeito de como vim ao mundo, me embolei no meio da cama e abracei meus joelhos, a babá eletrônica bem próxima do meu rosto.

Ouvi um barulho diferente vindo da babá e entendi que era Robert sentando na cama de Danny. Seu suspiro alto me fez encolher.

- _Eu sei o que você fez hoje, garotão. Sei que derrubou o balde inteiro de tinta amarela sobre si mesmo. – _a tristeza era outra que me fazia encolher. – _A tia Clarisse sempre me conta o que você faz porque eu pedi a ela que contasse. Porque eu quero, sim, saber de cada passo que você dá, cada sorriso e cada palavra nova. Só que... Deixa pra lá, mesmo que estivesse me ouvindo, nem estaria me entendendo. Eu amo você, Danny, amo mesmo e isso eu sei que você entende. Boa noite, filho._

E lá se vai o pouco de paz que eu ainda tinha, ou pensava ter. Chorei o suficiente para encher a piscina da casa de praia da Califórnia, ou alagar os jardins da casa na Itália. Continuei na mesma posição fetal e não me lembrava do momento em que adormeci, só me lembrava de braços fortes passando por baixo do meu corpo e me tirando daquela cama fria e desconfortável. Com o nariz colado contra o pescoço de Robert e a babá eletrônica contra o peito, me deixei ser guiada para o nosso quarto.

- Desculpa, eu... – solucei baixinho, sem saber o que dizer.

- Está tudo bem. – ele murmurou, me colocando na cama e puxando as cobertas sobre nós dois enquanto eu me aconchegava contra ele.

- Não, não está. Eu disse coisas horríveis.

- A única coisa horrível que disse foi quando deu a entender que não me importo com nosso filho, o resto era verdade. – ele puxou meu queixo e me obrigou a olhá-lo, dependendo da luz do corredor para enxergá-lo bem. – E quanto às coisas caras, eu só queria que você tivesse o melhor. Por um tempo em me senti insatisfeito com a vida comum que estávamos levando, mas jamais pense que eu não posso ser feliz com o que nós temos, eu só demorei a enxergar isso.

Apesar do cheiro de sabonete e a fragrância almiscarada do próprio Robert, eu senti cheiro de fumaça.

- Você estava fumando? – não que eu quisesse mudar de assunto, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte.

- Tentando, na verdade. – ele sorriu, me estreitando em seus braços. – Mas já faz uns dez anos que não coloco um cigarro na boca e meus pulmões reclamaram, me fazendo tossir como um condenado, e eu desisti.

- Me perdoa por tudo o que eu disse? Você é, para mim, a melhor pessoa que existe, sim. – meu tom era infantil, o mesmo tom que Danny usava quando eu o obrigava a se desculpar por fazer algo errado.

- Sou, é?

A risada disfarçada em sua voz indicava que eu estava perdoada, mas, mais que isso, eu precisava ouvir diretamente de seus lábios.

- Só perdoo com uma condição: se você me perdoar por todas as faltas que eu cometi com você e com Danny. – agora a seriedade estava presente. – A partir de agora, eu prometo que jamais colocarei vocês dois acima da empresa e meus pais com meu avô que se virem sozinhos. Eu prometo que vou consertar os últimos meses.

E em nenhum momento eu duvidei de suas palavras.

- Me prometa também que nunca mais irá se machucar assim novamente. – seu rosto demonstrava desgosto enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu corpo e meus machucados avermelhados. – Só não voei em cima de você para pará-la porque estava pregado ao chão com o choque e foi preciso toda a grama de esforço que eu tinha para sair daquele quarto sem falar nada.

Assenti, fingindo que não tinha sentido a ardência quando ele tocou em um arranhado mais profundo e que me rendeu uma lasca da unha.

- E, a propósito, eu gosto dos seus pijamas velhos, meu amor, mas não tenho nenhuma objeção quanto a você dormir assim, nua. – ele provocou, dissipando de vez a tensão e as lágrimas que tinham regido meu humor, inflando meu coração de gratidão pelo fim daquela briga.**[N/A: "Depois de tudo, você sempre acaba por baixo ou por cima de mim" lálálá, rs]**

**{Flashback Off}**

* * *

Agora o Dr. Kane tinha algo melhor em que se basear. Agora sim ele podia entender o receio dela em enfrentar uma suposta crise dos sete anos quando já tinha enfrentado a dos três. E, se ele entendeu bem a mulher sentada à sua frente, o maior medo dela não era o casamento ruir, e sim sua preocupação com os efeitos que isso causaria em seus filhos.

- O Danny e o Thony... Eles são tão apegados ao Robert que eu nem sei o que aconteceria se... – ela jamais concluiu o pensamento. – E, apesar de todos esses anos, eu ainda me acho completamente inexperiente. – de repente, deu um sorrisinho sacana. – Estudei psicologia infantil na esperança de entender os homens também, mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedida.

Isso provocou um sorriso no rosto de Seth. Ela era uma mulher fácil de se lidar, ele podia ver isso.

- De psicólogo para psicólogo, nós sabemos o quão complexa é a mente de um ser humano. – ele deu de ombros. – Estude o que quiser e se dedique ao máximo para alcançar Freud, mas continuará se deparando com pessoas complicadas demais, impossíveis até. Quando disse que se sente inexperiente... O Sr. Cullen foi seu primeiro namorado?

- Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha doze anos. Se a adolescência é complicada por si só, acrescente a recente perda e as constantes ameaças quando se sabe que os criminosos estão soltos. – ela suspirou e cravou o olhar em algum ponto atrás de Seth. – Por muito tempo nós ficamos sob a proteção do Estado, mas minha mãe cansou de esperar pelo dia em que o terceiro assassino fosse preso, então, quando eu tinha quase dezesseis anos, ela pegou nossas malas e fomos parar em Forks.

- Forks? Jura?

- Sim. Não me pergunte como. Eu fiz uma prova de nivelamento e consegui avançar um ano, a caçula da sala. Bem, se em Washington eu já encontrava dificuldade em me relacionar com os garotos da minha idade, imagine o problema que isso se tornou em Forks, onde as "opções" são restritas. – ela riu. – Sempre fui péssima em qualquer tipo de relacionamento, para ser sincera. Quando meu pai morreu, o choque me fez trancar a maior parte das memórias, me isolando ainda mais de todo mundo.

- Sei, isso chega a ser bem comum em crianças pequenas.

Ela assentiu, relembrando da pequena Emily, uma garotinha que perdeu os pais e estava em um lar adotivo. Ela também tinha tornado as memórias inacessíveis e mesmo agora, após quase três anos de tratamento, ainda se recusava a se lembrar. Mas Emily era uma criança encantadora e uma boa menina, então um casal estava lutando para adotá-la e Kate tinha certeza de que os acontecimentos passados não iriam afetar o desenvolvimento dela.

- Some dois mais dois e saberá que ele foi o primeiro. – ela sacudiu a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. – Às vezes, eu não consigo deixar de me perguntar o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse tido outras experiências, sabe? Já ouvi muitos dizerem que nunca devemos nos casar com a primeira pessoa que nos aparece, que precisamos provar de outros vinhos e coisas assim. Não nego, já tive curiosidade, mas... Estou mais do que bem assim.

Algumas vezes chegou a imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse seguido com a faculdade no Colorado, conhecido outros garotos. Ora, era jovem e tinha inúmeras possibilidades, mas nenhuma delas teria sido Robert. Fora de cogitação, era impossível imaginar como poderia ter acabado sem ele e ela desistiu de tentar pintar esse quadro.

- Eu a considero sortuda por acertar na primeira tacada. Agora escute bem o que irei lhe dizer: esqueça o que os _outros_ costumam dizer. – agora Seth deixou de lado seu sorriso e tom amigo, para se concentrar no profissional. – Você percebeu que desde que entrou nesta sala, tem dito "os outros costumam dizer", "já ouvi histórias sobre", "dizem que"? Até parece que está mais empenhada em ouvir o que esses _outros_ dizem sobre o seu casamento, do que o seu próprio marido tem a dizer. Esqueça isso, Katheryn, não a levará a outro lugar que não seja mais um consultório psicológico ou a um cartório para assinar sua separação.

Ela estremeceu involuntariamente, reconhecendo que o Dr. Kane dizia a verdade.

- Sei que não há intenção em nenhuma parte no divórcio, mas ninguém aguenta isso para sempre. Uma hora ele poderá se cansar, ou você mesma irá perceber quão desgastante é viver de acordo com o que os outros dizem. As mães dos amiguinhos de seus filhos, elas convivem com você?

- Não. Só vão em casa para deixar os filhos durante a tarde ou pegar o Danny para um passeio. – suspirou.

- Então elas não sabem do seu dia-a-dia, certo?

- Certo.

- E por que você acha que elas podem estar certas? Por que pensa que seu casamento poderá acabar como o delas? Aliás, você sequer sabe como _elas_ se comportam com o cônjuge?

Kate apenas baixou os olhos para o colo, sentindo um leve movimento do bebê que carregava, como se seu filho estivesse dizendo "Acorda para a vida, ele está certo e você está sendo ridícula". _Eu sei, bebê, eu sei disso._

- O senhor está certo. Eu estou complicando desnecessariamente.

- Não há complicação necessária. – ele retrucou em tom mais gentil. – Ele me contou do supermercado. Não entendi muito bem o ponto em questão, mas, apesar de reclamar, eu pude perceber o carinho que ele tem... Como se gostasse da sua implicância com ele.

- Na verdade, ele só gosta quando é autor da pilhéria, o que o torna uma vítima muito mais interessante. – ela sorriu perversamente e Seth percebeu que esses dois nunca tomariam jeito, independente da idade. – Obrigada por isso, doutor. Nós nos recusamos a ver nossos próprios problemas, os escondemos de nós mesmos.

- Isso porque é sempre mais difícil admitir que o problema está em nós e que não podemos culpar o outro. – ele assentiu. – Esse é o ser humano. Uma vez que você supere isso, tenho certeza de que não precisaremos nos ver entre estas paredes outra vez.

Ela, mais calma agora, apesar de ainda sentir vergonha dos próprios defeitos, levantou da poltrona em que estava e foi se despedir de Seth. Ele também se levantou e estendeu a mão, quando foi agarrado num abraço sufocante e quase jogado para trás. Ela começou a soluçar e, assustado com a situação, Seth não sabia o que fazer.

- Obrigada por ter salvado meu casamento, doutor. – Kate soluçou dramaticamente, com a voz embotada pelo choro e o apertou com um pouco mais de força. – E desculpe por isso, eu sou a mais chorona das grávidas!

- E-entendo...

Tão rápido ela se jogou sobre ele, já estava pegando a bolsa e caminhando para a porta, enxugando as lágrimas. Ainda confuso e sem jeito, o Dr. Kane a acompanhou e pegou o olhar preocupado do Sr. Cullen quando viu que a mulher estava se debulhando em lágrimas. Ele estava ao lado dela tão rápido quanto um relâmpago, perguntando o que tinha acontecido e lançando um olhar avaliativo sobre o psicólogo, como se estivesse decidindo se o coitado merecia tortura ou não.

- Hormônios. – foi tudo o que ela disse, suavizando instantaneamente o olhar assassino do marido.

- Malditos hormônios. – ele sorriu. – Desculpe, doutor, força do hábito.

Ainda abraçados, os Cullen se despediram e caminharam para a porta da frente da recepção, novamente discutindo o sexo da criança.

- Só pode ser uma menina, olha só como você chora por tudo. – ele sussurrou alto o bastante para o médico ouvi-lo.

- Desde quando isso tem a ver com alguma coisa? – agora ela estava irritada. – Quando eu estava grávida do Thony, eu chorei quando as rosas se abriram no vaso! E nasceu uma menina? Não!

- Realmente, na última vez que chequei, ele ainda era... Ele. E é verdade, você estava insuportável... Derretendo igual manteiga.

Ela lhe deu uma cotovelada enquanto ria. _Céus, um segundo atrás ela parecia furiosa!_, Seth pensou consigo mesmo.

- Eu amo você sabia? – ele abriu a porta para que ela passasse.

- É claro que eu sabia. Tinha como ser diferente? – seu tom arrogante logo se desmanchou num tom mais carinhoso. – Eu também amo você, eu também.

A porta de vidro se fechou atrás do casal e tanto Seth quanto Leah, sua secretária, ficaram parados encarando o mesmo lugar, em silêncio, suas mentes confusas. Aquela manhã não tinha sido como todas as outras, o Dr. Kane se corrigiu. Tinha sido definitivamente diferente.

- Eles não voltarão, não é? – Leah perguntou com os olhos ainda grudados na porta.

- Eles não precisam.

- Esse lugar ficou mais suportável com eles e eu descobri umas coisas interessantes. – ela riu. – Acredita que eles fizeram uma aposta envolvendo um salto de paraquedas? Mas parece que a Sra. Cullen desmaiou lá em cima e eles cancelaram. E também tentaram invadir os bastidores de uma apresentação acústica do U2! Consegue imaginar aqueles dois riquinhos se jogando sobre os irlandeses? Pois é, nem eu.

Os dois sorriram, balançando as cabeças em negativa.

Quatro meses depois, Leah entrou com uma carta em mãos. Ocupado com alguns relatórios, Seth demorou a abrir o envelope, mas quando o fez, um sorriso despontou em seu rosto de traços indígenas, enquanto olhava a foto de um bebezinho dormindo tranquilo.

_"Eu disse, não disse? Adorei receber os cem dólares quando nasceu nossa menininha. Duvida que eu possa acertar novamente na próxima vez para compensar as duas primeiras que perdi? Isso se Kate concordar com uma próxima vez... De qualquer modo, obrigado por tê-la feito acordar, doutor, obrigado mesmo. Robert Black Cullen, o pai mais orgulhoso de todos"._

Com certeza eles formavam um casal fora de série...

* * *

**_Hahaha, esses dois são impagáveis! Gente, eu não vou conseguir me despedir no próximo. Ele ficou muito comprido e eu fui obrigada a dividir em duas partes, o que é bom porque adia o final. Alguém aí feliz com a ideia? Ou nem tanto assim? rs_**

_**Lu Bass: **Essa ideia já me passou pela cabeça, mas tenho algo um pouquinho diferente para o fim definitivo ^^'. Ah, eu até joguei, mas nao tive muita paciência haha. Claro que não são todos os homens que se preocupam com o que a garota sente, mas já vi amigos meus desesperados com os mesmos pensamentos que o Rob teve no carro, rs. Acho que não vou mais fazer a votação, pois uma das fics já tem quatro capítulos prontos; talvez eu procure por uma Beta... Alguma indicação? Ainda não assisti =( Trabalhando feito um camelo - ainda bem que hoje é minha folga! Beijos!_

_**Bruna Marcondes: **Pois é, eu também levei essas questões em consideração, só não gostei tanto assim do final =/ Bah, mas me diga uma coisinha: quem é que não daria todo e qualquer consentimento na velocidade da luz para um homem como esses? Eu mesma nem esperaria muito para que ele procurasse por algo que indicasse o que eu queria hahaha Que horror.  
_

_**BbCullen: **Obrigadinha *-* Ah, essa cena do medo da gravidez é um clássico que sempre se repete :D  
_

_**Lyka: **Cam Gigandet. Já assistiu aquele filme da prisão que ele contracena com Forest Whitaker e Adam Brody? Achei muito legal e meio perturbador quando ele - um maníaco por sexo - ataca um dos "presidiários" do experimento laboratorial. Aquilo sim foi o fim da picada! hahaha  
_

_**Cintia Ramos: **Mostrou o lado mais "homem necessitado" dele, rs. Eu já estava cansada de fazê-lo respeitar a Kate a ponto de bloquear o desejo ^^'. A cena do machucado da Kate é real, eu já briguei com meu irmão assim, mas foi mais a minha culpa do que a dele o fato de eu ter saído machucada - ele ficou transtornado quando viu o roxo lol.  
_

_**Nanny **_**e _Ktia S_****:** _Amores, eu juro que logo n__ós vamos nos encontrar, tá bom? Beijinhos e amo vocês duas demais *-*_**  
**

_**Natalie Stewart: **Own *-* Muito obrigada, florzinha, e seja bem vinda ;)  
_

_**E aí, o que acharam?**  
_

_**Acho que até o fim do ano tem a primeira parte do último capítulo, para que 2013 venha já com a parte final antes de começarmos com a nova história que vem me deixando inquieta nesses últimos dias.  
**_

_**Ah... PARABÉNS para mim! Que coisa de antisocial hahaha' Dezenove aninhos amanhã... Parece que foi ontem que eu ainda tinha 17, rs.  
**_

_**Beijooos e obrigada por todo o carinho de sempre, até logo!  
**_


	56. Um, Dois, Três

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Sumi, né? Desculpem. Gente, eu sei que não mereço (sei que querem me deixar de castigo pela demora, mas...) que tal encherem de reviews esses últimos dois capítulos? Sabem que não sou de pedir, mas fiquei meio carente nesse finzinho e não quero que acabe simplesmente... Pensem no meu caso, que tal? Beijinhos e boa leitura neste último capítulo!

Dedico este extra especial para ti, **Lu Bass**, um jeito de agradecer por me acompanhar por tanto tempo =D

**Um, Dois, Três - Extra III  
**

**(Parte I)  
**

* * *

_Com certeza eles formavam um casal fora de série.  
_

_**.  
**_

_********__****__O amor faz-nos viver no futuro quando se é jovem; no passado quando se é velho; e no céu durante um dia_

**(Condessa Diane)**

* * *

**.::.**

- Até hoje eu não sei o que estava escrito naquela carta. – comentei como quem não quer nada.

Vovô e eu estávamos sentados no pequeno escritório que eu tinha no segundo andar da casa que meus pais tinham em Forks; a casa que ele um dia construiu. Ele tinha vindo passar o Dia de Ação de Graças e aproveitou para me deixar de castigo, reavaliando os resultados da auditoria daquele mês. Eu estava cansado daquela papelada e doido para descer, mas ele continuava com aquele copo de whisky e esperando que eu desse minha opinião sobre cada número insignificante.

- Não havia nada escrito nela.

- Como assim? – eu fiquei curioso à toa?

- Não tinha nada escrito. – repetiu, encostado no batente da janela e olhando o quintal, de onde vinham risos e gritinhos eufóricos. – Eram apenas algumas fotos que Bella e eu tiramos em nossa viagem à França. Como ela retornou para Londres logo depois e eu fiquei quase três semanas em Berlim a negócios, eu apenas as mandei por correio assim que foram reveladas.

Aquilo foi... Decepcionante. E eu achando que era uma carta de amor proibida que talvez quase tivesse caído nas mãos de Charlie ou sei lá quem e que eram, na realidade, simples fotos sem graça. Isso poderia explicar o volume da carta, mas não explicava o motivo de Isabella não abrir. Vovô percebeu a decepção estampada em meu rosto e sorriu.

- Ora, garoto, estamos falando da vida de duas pessoas normais! – brincou. – Não um conto de amor épico que só acontece em livros. Nem tudo é segredo de estado.

- Só... Imaginei demais. Por que continuava fechada?

Edward começou a corar absurdamente e, abaixando os olhos, girou o whisky para ganhar tempo em procurar pelas palavras certas.

- Não eram... Apropriadas para se colocar em um álbum de fotos de família. Satisfeito, garoto?

- Coitado de quem as revelou. – pigarreei, tão encabulado quanto ele.

- Não era tão ruim assim! – ele se defendeu. – Só não eram apropriadas. Eu jamais deixaria alguém ver mais do que devia do corpo de Bella!

Agora era a minha vez de corar e desviar os olhos. Ainda bem que Kate e eu nunca a encontramos depois que voltamos da viagem à Londres. Teria sido constrangedor ver aquilo com ela quando ainda não passávamos de adolescentes idiotas comandados por hormônios malucos.

Ele voltou a olhar pela janela e contou vagamente sobre como tinha sido a viagem que fizera na semana passada com a minha mãe. A toda hora ele sorria para si mesmo com satisfação e continuava a me contar como tinha sido bom ter aquele tempo com a filha, apenas os dois. Novamente encarando a papelada à minha frente, minha mente se esforçava em compreender aquela relação que eles tinham. Naqueles últimos dezesseis anos, desde que encontramos Edward na soleira da casa de Londres, eu nunca tinha conseguido entender como ele fora capaz de esquecer tudo o que minha mãe lhe tinha feito – perdoar de corpo e alma, eu digo.

- No que seu cérebro está trabalhando, garoto?

- Como você conseguiu? Como pôde perdoar minha mãe tão facilmente?

Não que eles não devessem se entender, longe disso, mas aquilo estava fora do meu alcance. Edward demorou a responder enquanto continuava a fitar pela janela. Levantei da minha mesa e fui até lá, para saber o que era tão interessante para captar sua atenção daquela maneira.

- Olhe bem para eles.

No quintal de casa, Kate segurava a bola de futebol acima de sua cabeça, impedindo que os meninos a alcançassem e ao mesmo tempo tentava fugir para que Daniel ou Anthony não a escalassem. Até mesmo Yin e Yang, os boxers de estimação dos meninos, estavam na farra, latindo e tentando agarrar as roupas das crianças. Melanie, sentada nos ombros do meu pai, dava gritinhos extasiados apenas observando a bagunça e mandando Danny agarrar a mãe pela cintura.

- Parece que Danny já vai fazer dez anos?

- Não mesmo. – suspirei.

A verdade era que parecia ontem que Kate e eu chegamos do hospital com um recém-nascido e nenhuma experiência. O primeiro mês foi nada menos que apavorante para nós dois, pois não tínhamos nenhuma ideia de como deveríamos agir ou cuidar dele. E agora ele já parecia um pequeno adulto, alcançando os ombros de Kate. Seu cabelo castanho escuro era curto e arrepiado, do jeito que ele dizia "estar na moda".

_Kate estava em seu leito hospitalar, encarando o teto inexpressivamente. Já estávamos sozinhos no quarto e o pequeno bebê estava deitado numa espécie de berço com rodinhas. Os médicos o deixaram ali conosco para ver se ele mamava ainda naquela noite. Faziam apenas três horas que nosso primeiro filho tinha vindo ao mundo e eu ainda não conseguira digerir aquilo; Kate tampouco. Sua falta de expressão não era insultante, ela apenas tinha muito que processar e estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Nove meses não foram suficientes para nos preparar para uma responsabilidade como aquela, e nada do que eu lera naquele monte de revista fazia sentido no momento._

_ - E se ele tiver alguma dor sem que possamos saber o que é? Que remédio nós vamos dar? O que vamos fazer? Como vamos fazer? – sua voz estava fraca e eu compartilhava todos esses medos dela._

_ - Se todos conseguem, nós também vamos conseguir. – murmurei, olhando nosso menino começar a se contorcer, se preparando para chorar novamente; eu não precisava assustá-la ainda mais com meus próprios questionamentos. Ele nascera com quarenta e nove centímetros e três quilos e novecentas gramas. Um baita garotão._

_ Com Kate impossibilitada de levantar devido aos pontos da cesárea, eu deveria dar um jeito na situação. Mas a coisa se complicou e saiu do meu controle. Em vez de chorar, o bebê fez alguns barulhos, como se estivesse se engasgando e eu percebi que um líquido escuro estava escorrendo de sua pequena boca – na luz fraca, me parecia sangue. Aquilo me deu um pavor tão grande, que minhas pernas pareciam ter virado gelatina e o coração batia tão forte que parecia a ponto de estourar_. **[N/A: Drama real vivido por essa autora medrosa e que quase colapsou no dia que isso aconteceu com o irmãozinho – para ajudar, o primeiro bebê com quem ela teve "contato direto" rs]**

_- O que está acontecendo com ele? – sua voz estava chorosa e não me ajudava em nada._

_ - Consegue ligar a luz? – pedi enquanto virava o bebê de lado para que não se engasgasse mais. O interruptor ficava ao lado da campainha de emergência e os dois estavam fixados na parede atrás da cama de Kate. – Rápido, acenda a luz e chame a enfermeira!_

_ Kate gemeu de dor enquanto se esticava para alcançar os malditos botões, tão desesperada quanto eu. A luz clareou o quarto e eu logo vi que o líquido de fato era de um vermelho escuro, o que fez minhas mãos tremerem mais, mas a campainha parecia estar quebrada. Nenhuma enfermeira viria. Gritei, chamando alguém, mas os barulhos dos outros bebês ao longo do corredor e a distância do nosso quarto da sala onde elas ficavam não ajudaram em nada._

_ Sem raciocinar direito, peguei meu filho nos braços o mais rápido que pude, desejando não ser tão desajeitado como era e esperando não machucá-lo de alguma forma, o deixei deitado de lado, contra o meu corpo. E corri. Corri em direção à sala das enfermeiras e cheguei lá com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas._

_ - O que houve? – reparei no vulto de uma das enfermeiras se aproximando de mim._

_ - Por favor... – nem a voz saía, travando tudo na garganta. – Me ajuda._

_ E então meu filho não estava mais no meu colo. Ela o pegou e correu de volta pelo caminho que eu havia feito. Passamos pelo quarto onde Kate estava e entramos numa outra sala, no extremo oposto da sala das enfermeiras. A médica veio rapidamente e começou a examinar meu filho que continuava a engasgar._

_ - Senhor, eu preciso que se acalme, tudo bem? – ela disse, mas nem seu tom estava calmo. – Preciso que vá ao quarto e me traga a manta em que ele vomitou, o senhor pode fazer isso? Diga para a mãe que está tudo em ordem. Não a deixe perder o controle, sim?_

_ Com a sensação de estar fora do meu corpo, voltei para o quarto, sentindo que minhas pernas gelatinosas poderiam ceder a qualquer instante. Parei em frente à porta do quarto e enxuguei as lágrimas insistentes e entrei. Kate estava tentando se levantar e soltar o receptor de soro que estava fincado no dorso de sua mão._

_ - Onde ele está? – exigiu com um tom exasperado – Cadê o meu filho?_ **[N/A: Minha madrasta brava era assustador, acreditem ^^]**

_- A médica disse que está tudo bem. – obriguei-a a voltar a deitar e evitei olhar diretamente em seus olhos, me concentrando em encaixar o receptor de soro devidamente. - Só vim pegar a manta para agasalhá-lo antes de voltar para cá._

_ - O que houve com ele?_

_ - Ela disse que isso é normal. – mentira. – Ele está muito bem._

_ - Oh, meu Deus. – ela chorava e tremia. – Acho que nunca rezei tanto em minha vida. Eu quero meu filho, Robert, quero ver ele!_

_ Apesar de querer acalmá-la melhor, eu voltei correndo para a sala da médica para ver como ele realmente estava. Quando cheguei lá, ele já tinha parado de chorar e estava dormindo no colo da enfermeira que me ajudara. A médica explicou que precisou fazer mais um processo de sucção, pois tinham sobrado algumas sujeiras do parto e a mancha que eu tinha visto na manta não era sangue, ela confirmou, apenas mais um pouco de sujeira. Isso me acalmou minimamente, mas as mãos continuavam a tremer tanto que pedi para a enfermeira carregá-lo para mim até o quarto._

_ - Pai de primeira viagem? – ela sorriu e eu apenas acenei, sem confiar na voz. – Tudo o que você tem que fazer é manter a calma. Não importa qual seja a situação. Se você se descontrolar, será muito pior para o bebê, uma vez que você não estará raciocinando normalmente._

_ Nunca me esqueci daquilo. A partir do momento que você tem um filho, você aprende que dormir é um privilégio que não foi concedido aos pais. Muito menos um dia tranquilo. Você se preocupa dia e noite, você cuida e se importa e passa por maus bocados, mas tudo o que importa ao fim do dia é ver seu filho dormindo tranquilo e sonhando com algo bom. Aí todo o sofrimento é esquecido e no dia seguinte você estará pronto para mais um round de pura loucura. E valia cada grama de preocupação._

- E Anthony, então? – meu avô continuou, me puxando daquelas lembranças. – Ontem ainda estava usando fraldas e hoje nem mesmo Melanie as usa!

Os nomes dos meninos foi uma espécie de homenagem. Kate e eu nunca conseguíamos concordar com um nome e passamos os nove meses discutindo qual seria o melhor. Ela queria um nome de impacto, que fosse do tipo usado por um doutor e que possuísse um significado bonito, já eu...

_- Eu pesquisei e fiz essa lista com os nomes que achei mais bonitos, quer ver? – céus, mais uma daquelas listas. Eu já devia ter riscado mais de duzentos nomes em listas como aquela. – Você disse que tinha alguns em mente, quais são?_

_ - Começamos pelo de meninos ou de meninas? – na verdade, nem sabíamos ainda o que estava por vir e isso também me assustava um pouco._

_ - Meninos. Eu não sei como, mas eu acho que vamos ter um menino._

_ Ignorei essa. O sexo era outra pauta que vivia em discussão. Se eu achava que Clarisse era teimosa quando estava grávida, descobri que Kate a superava._

_- Benjamin, Frederich, Andrew, William, Jeremy, Christopher..._

_- Aonde você quer chegar? – ela me interrompeu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_ - Simples. Se vamos repetir esse nome pelo resto de nossas vidas, vamos facilitar essa tarefa. Se déssemos um desses nomes, seria só gritar por Ben, Fred, Andy, Will, Jer ou Chris._

_ Ela ficou algum tempo digerindo meu ponto de vista antes de balançar a cabeça em negativa._

_ - Quer me dizer que está procurando por nomes curtos por_ _pura preguiça de dizê-los? Como pode fazer isso com o seu próprio filho?_

_ E lá vinha o drama. Outra vez. Malditos hormônios._

Então, quando nosso primeiro bebê veio ao mundo e nos encarou com aqueles enormes olhos de um castanho chocolate que eu nunca tinha visto antes, decidimos que ele era parecido com o pai de Kate e demos o nome de que ele mais gostava: Daniel. Clarisse disse que imitamos a ideia de Jonathan quando ele colocou Matthew em seu filho, mas aí a escolha já estava feita e Benjamin ou Jeremy simplesmente não combinava mais com o nosso bebê.

Com Anthony foi exatamente a mesma coisa. Tentei mais uma vez o lance dos nomes curtinhos, mas Kate ameaçou escolher um nome russo bem difícil se eu continuasse com aquela ideia. Isso me fez desistir rapidamente, claro. E mais uma vez, assim que Thony abriu seus olhos verdes como a grama, imediatamente eu pensei em Edward. "Mas Edward é um nome do século passado", Kate reclamou, "Vamos chamá-lo de Anthony e seu avô ficará feliz do mesmo jeito".

Já com Melanie foi completamente diferente. Eu dizia que viria uma menina, mas Kate jurava de pés juntos que viria outro garoto. Bem feito para ela que perdeu cem dólares, mesmo isso não tendo compensado as duas vezes que eu mesmo perdera. Esperamos que as semanas se passassem e a cor de seus olhos se firmasse*, e ao vermos aquelas orbes verdes iguais às de Anthony, não conseguimos concordar com nada. Por mais uma semana a chamamos de tudo quanto era nome, desde curtinhos a longos, de populares a incomuns, de nativos a estrangeiros e... Nada. Nada combinava com ela e seu cabelo tão preto quanto o meu. Até que Thony, ainda um bebê de dois aninhos, a chamou de "Mel", e descobrimos que esse era o nome de uma personagem de um dos desenhos animados que ele gostava, então a registramos como Melanie. Era simplesmente um nome feito para ela.

*****_Leva algum tempo até a cor clara ser definida nos bebês; em geral, eles nascem com os olhos azuis e dias ou semanas depois, a cor verdadeira vai aparecendo._

Secretamente – de mim para mim mesmo, sabem como é –, eu tive uma espécie de êxito, uma vez que Danny, Thony e Mel eram fáceis de dizer. E eu era praticamente obrigado a gritar por eles o dia todo, então... Funcionou. Sem nomes russos ou complicados, como Anatolievich, Manuchar ou Yevdokiya – se bem que "Yev" também é curto e fácil de chamar, mas acho que meu filho me odiaria por isso.

Mas deixa para lá.

- Parece que Kate os amamentou com fermento. – eu fiz cara feia. Essa coisa de crescimento super-extra-rápido também me assustava demais; eles deveriam ficar em tamanho miniatura por muito mais tempo, não deveriam? Deveriam ser como o Mini-Me*; permanentemente naquela estatura.

*_Personagem anão e "clone" do Dr. Evil, o vilão de Austin Powers e o Membro de Ouro._

- Exatamente. – vovô concordou. – O tempo passa rápido. Tudo se vai num piscar de olhos.

Assenti brevemente.

- Eu sei que você já ouviu isso milhões de vezes dos mais velhos e que acha isso clichê, mas a verdade é assim mesmo. Para mim, foi como se eu tivesse conhecido Bella ao nascer do sol, casamos ao meio dia, Renesmee nasceu ao pôr do sol e Bella se foi à meia noite, como se fosse por encanto. Sim, foi assim que eu me senti, como se tivesse vivido aqueles quarenta anos em um único dia. – ele me sorriu com uma pontinha de tristeza. – A vida é assim, garoto, efêmera.

- Por isso perdoou minha mãe?

- No fundo, não havia o que perdoar. E, mesmo que houvesse, por que não fazê-lo? Por que vê-la partir mais uma vez sem fazer nada? – quando eu fiquei em silêncio, ele fez exatamente o que eu esperava: – E se fosse Melanie? O que você faria?

Primeiro de tudo, eu jamais deixaria minha garotinha sumir da minha vista com qualquer rapaz; isso não aconteceria nem no inferno. Mas, mesmo que de algum jeito acontecesse, eu não hesitaria em empurrar tudo para debaixo do tapete e esquecer o passado, embora eu duvidasse que fosse perdoar o bastardo que a tivesse levado para longe de mim.

- Eu posso ver no seu olhar. – ele murmurou. – Foi o mesmo que eu pensei. Tudo passa tão rápido, garoto, a vida é tão curta, que não vale a pena desperdiça-la com coisas banais como essa. Sabe qual é o problema das pessoas? Elas se afundam em suas próprias vidas, buscando realizar sonhos e cumprir os padrões exigidos pela sociedade que nem sequer se dão conta de que estão desperdiçando o tempo, uma das coisas mais preciosas que temos. Infelizmente, só nos damos conta desse erro quando estamos velhos, quando é tarde demais e quando tudo o que podemos fazer é acenar para o tempo que gastamos com coisas inúteis.

Agora eu podia entender. Era o mesmo que eu tinha pensado quando Kate apareceu em Forks depois de estudar no Colorado – o tempo era curto demais para fazer graça e fingir que não ligava mais para o que tínhamos, quando só queria perdoar e esquecer.

- Bom, por falar em não desperdiçar, acho que dou conta desses papéis na segunda-feira. No momento, tenho que salvar minha mulher de dois duendes.

Ele riu e desceu as escadas junto comigo, cantarolando alguma canção antiga, provavelmente Ray Charles.

- Alguém ajude a coitada. – meu pai falou do canto, apenas observando a bagunça.

- Vai lá, vovô! – Mel deu leves tapinhas no topo de sua cabeça. – Vovô covarde!

- O vovô covarde vai te jogar lá no meio da guerra se me chamar assim de novo. – ele reclamou e recebeu outro tapa. – Melanie Cullen!

- Deixe com o papai, querida. – me estiquei para plantar um beijo barulhento em sua bochecha de bebê. – O vovô covarde não tem mais idade para isso.

- Robert Cullen! – ele reclamou, sempre tendo o cuidado de não colocar seu próprio sobrenome quando estava bravo comigo.

Corri para o meio da bagunça e recebi um olhar de alívio de Kate, antes de sorrir diabolicamente e colocar Anthony sentado nos meus ombros, deixando-o muito mais alto que Kate. Gritei para ele agarrar a bola, mas minha mulher era mais rápida e, em instantes, formou uma espécie de aliança com Danny. Os dois usaram Yin e Yang contra Thony e eu e, no fim, de alguma forma acabamos com uma bola de futebol rasgada em vários pedacinhos e os únicos que se divertiram com isso foram os cachorros.

- Culpa sua. – Kate me deu um tapa na nuca e jogou um dos pedaços no meu colo.

- Virou festa? Já sei de onde Melanie pegou essa mania de dar tapas.

- A mesa está prontinha! – Alice apareceu na varanda da mansão de Forks. – Façam fila, lavem bem essas mãos e tentem dar um trato nesses ninhos que vocês chamam de cabelo.

Uau. Ela estava de bom humor. Depois que todos nós estávamos "apresentáveis", segundo os padrões de Dona Mary Alice, colocamos as crianças numa mesa separada e todas elas brigaram para sentar perto do carrinho onde Annie, a filha de Jared, estava dormindo – ainda não conseguia entender como aquele pequeno ser conseguia dormir daquele jeito no meio de todo o barulho, mas de alguma forma conseguia. Foi decidido que o carrinho de Annie seria colocado perto da mesa dos adultos, acabando com a discussão.

- Não gosto dela. – ouvi um cochicho embaixo da mesa, onde eu estava para me sentar.

Alheio à conversa dos outros, prestei atenção ao que Daniel estava falando.

- Ela vive brigando e achando que pode mandar na gente.

- É verdade! – Melanie e Anthony concordaram em uníssono e eu quase ri.

- Eu já falei pra tia Clarisse que Gail é do mal, mas a tia disse que eu tinha que parar de falar bobagens. Vocês acham que é bobagem?

- Se você diz que ela é do mal, então ela é. – Anthony murmurou.

- É verdade! – Melanie repetiu com entusiasmo e recebeu bronca dos irmãos mais velhos por falar alto.

- Fala baixo, Mel! – Anthony repreendeu.

Procurei uma brecha para olhar embaixo da mesa e encontrei meus três pequenos com as cabeças juntas, como se estivessem numa reunião secreta, encolhidos para não serem pegos por ninguém. Como nenhum deles percebeu que eu estava ouvindo tudo, continuei em silêncio.

- Vamos nos esconder. Até o Matt quer fugir da irmã dele.

- Se eu me esconder, o papai não vai mais me achar. – Melanie sussurrou com medo.

Apesar de não entendermos bulhufas de como se cria um filho, Kate e eu tentamos ser rígidos, mas não inflexíveis. Se um deles aprontava algo que merecesse castigo, ficariam o resto do dia trancados em seus quartos ou fazendo exercícios de escola, sem TV ou qualquer brinquedo. Claro que nem tudo merecia castigo, apenas sermão, mas não éramos como John e Clarisse que diziam que se não havia sangue e era engraçado, não havia punição. Esse lema meio que me deixava perplexo ainda.

Então, quando começou a aprender e a repetir os palavrões que ouvia por aí, conversamos com ela várias vezes sem sucesso, até que durante o jantar, ela jogou um punhado de ervilhas no prato do Danny e quando ele reclamou, ela o mandou calar a boca porque era um "comedor de merda". Confesso que foi um pouco engraçado ver uma garotinha ainda de fraldas, tentando xingar com sua voz fofa, mas não era engraçado que essa garotinha fosse minha filha, e ela foi mandada direto para o quarto sem direito a sobremesa. Tentando se rebelar ainda naquela idade, ela se escondeu num dos armários do sótão e a porta emperrou, trancando-a no escuro. Levei quase vinte minutos para terminar o jantar, sentir sua falta e encontrá-la choramingando, achando que tinha ficado perdida para sempre. Depois disso ela nunca mais disse palavrões – perto de nós, pelo menos; qual é? Eu sou realista e também falava palavrões longe dos meus pais –, nunca mais se escondeu sozinha nem entrou em armários.

- Ele disse que sempre ia te achar. – Daniel falou só para confortar a irmã. – E Thony e eu saberíamos onde você estaria escondida. A gente também ia te achar.

- Sempre. – o outro concordou.

Na verdade, se Danny dissesse que a lua era realmente feita de queijo suíço, Anthony morreria dizendo que aquilo era verdade. Ele via o irmão mais velho como o ser mais inteligente do sistema solar e raramente discordava de qualquer coisa dita por ele, então não era tão estranho vê-lo dizer aquilo, mas eu percebi aquela nota de verdade, ainda mais quando ele pegou na pequena mão de Melanie e deu o sorriso torto dos Cullen – o mesmo sorriso torto que faria as garotas caírem aos seus pés dali alguns anos.

Anos que passariam como dias. Meu Deus, eu tinha que parar de pensar naquele crescimento rápido demais para o meu gosto ou acabaria entrando em parafuso.

- Hey, o que os pirilampos fazem aqui? – falei em voz baixa, fazendo-os pular com o susto e Daniel bateu a cabeça na mesa.

- Pai! Aqui é nossa base secreta! – ele reclamou.

- Mais uma? Quantas dessas vocês têm?

Melanie, que estava começando a aprender a contar, começou a erguer os dedos gordinhos, toda concentrada na tarefa.

- Acho que... Setenta e duas?

- Eu disse que vocês deviam ensinar ela a contar só até o dez, mas ninguém me ouve. – Danny balançou a cabeça. – A ideia de ensinar até cem só a confundiu ainda mais.

Suspirei.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo? – provoquei.

- Setenta e um! – Melanie exclamou toda feliz.

- Tenho nove. – Daniel resmungou. – Por que ela gosta tanto do setenta?

- Quem cochicha, o rabo espicha. – falei. – Digam para o papai, estavam falando de quem?

- Então cuidado com o rabo, pai.

- Não me enrola, anão. – retruquei e Thony riu.

- Da Gail. Ela diz que manda porque é a prima mais velha. Eu falei que era mentira, mas ela insistiu dizendo que a prova disso era que ela é debu... Debu-alguma-coisa. – Daniel explicou.

- Debutante. – ajudei.

- Isso. Essa coisa aí. E estamos aqui para fugir dela, porque ela disse que se alguém encostasse no computador novo dela, esse alguém ia perder os dedinhos.

Aquela história não era nova. Gail estava na fase da adolescência, e seus hormônios a deixavam instável e, sinceramente, as crianças não eram nem um pouco santas. Eles também provocavam a fúria da prima mais velha. Matthew era perito em expulsar o inferno para fora da irmã e os dois quase levavam Clarisse e Jonathan à loucura.

- Vocês estão vendo como Matt e ela brigam, não estão? – os três assentiram. – Então prometam para mim que nunca serão daquele jeito. Lembram que briga só traz coisa ruim?

- Sim.

- Estamos acert...? Oh, Mel! O que essa coisa peluda está fazendo aqui? Sabe que a tia Alice vai ficar furiosa se souber que você trouxe esse bicho para a ceia!

- Papai, minha Lady não é um bicho! – ela fez aquele biquinho tão impossível de se resistir. – Yang estava perseguindo ela.

Quando os meninos pegaram idade suficiente, Kate e eu decidimos que era hora de lhes dar animais de estimação – em parte, a demora se deveu ao fato de Kate nunca ter superado a morte de Barry – para que eles aprendessem a ser responsáveis por alguma coisa. Tudo bem que logo na semana seguinte já tinha uma pessoinha desistindo da tarefa. Mas Thony quis Yin novamente quando viu Danny cuidando direitinho de Yang. Assim que Mel fez quatro anos, nós a levamos para um lar de animais e a pilantrinha teimou por uma gata. Não adiantou argumentar que "Lady" ia ser perseguida pelos cachorros, ela quis a bola de pelos brancos do mesmo jeito... Pelo menos cuidava dela; eu não queria enfrentar uma cena se Yin ou Yang engolisse a gata numa tacada só – o que era perfeitamente possível para aqueles dois Boxers enormes.

- Mas eu vou levar ela para o quarto agora.

- Ótimo.

- Papai, é verdade que Yin e Yang podem palitar as presas com os ossinhos da Lady? – seu biquinho aumentou ainda mais e os olhos já estavam começando a marejar, tornando o verde ainda mais intenso. – Danny disse que podiam.

- Ah, bonequinha, é claro que não. Daniel só estava brincando com você. Os cães nunca fariam isso, entendeu?

Ela somente assentiu e continuou com a gata agarrada contra seu peito, como se pudesse protegê-la de todos os males possíveis. Acariciei seus cabelos tão parecidos com os da mãe – eram negros como os meus quando ela nasceu, mas eles foram clareando com o tempo – e sorri, depois fiquei sério e estreitei os olhos para Danny que, convenientemente, estava entretido com os cadarços e não ergueu o rosto em nenhum momento.

- Agora, pirilampos, voltem para a mesa das crianças antes que alguém acabe acertando o pé em vocês. E, baby, leve Lady lá para cima _já_.

**.::.**

Sentindo a brisa fresca batendo no meu rosto, olhei pela janela da caminhonete velha que Isabella tanto gostava e reparei no pôr do sol que deixara o céu rosa e laranja. Percebi um carinho no rosto e voltei para olhar Kate que ainda estava com o vestido curto de pós-festa-de-casamento. A estrada seguia bem ao lado da praia deserta e tudo o que ouvíamos era o barulho das ondas quebrando com ferocidade sobre a areia e as rochas. Sorri de lado e estava prestes a dizer que aquilo era o paraíso para mim, quando senti um chacoalhão brusco.

- Café da manhã! _Cheerios*_! Suco! – gritaram perto do meu ouvido. – Pai! Papai! Papaizinho! _Papaizito_!

*****_Cheerios é uma marca de cereal famosa, assim como Snow Flakes é famosa para nós_.

Pelo amor de tudo o que me é mais sacro nessa vida, onde está o botão _mute_ dessa criança? Acho que todas elas deveriam vir com um _mute _e um _off_. O político que me prometer essa façanha, com certeza garantirá meu voto e minha gratidão eterna.

- Que horas são? – perguntei ainda grogue.

- O ponteiro grande está no seis e o pequeno está no cinco.

Essa era a maneira de Anthony contar as horas. Daniel vivia implicando com o irmão mais novo por ele ainda não saber vê-las direito, mas Thony só tinha seis anos e... Puta merda! Cinco e meia da manhã? O que o pirralho pretendia fazer àquela hora?

- Ainda não é hora do café, Anthony.

- Papai! – ele me deu um peteleco no nariz. – Hoje eu vou para a escola!

- Exatamente. Você vai junto com Danny. Por acaso está vendo seu irmão pulando por aí e acordando todo mundo?

O peso sobre o meu corpo desapareceu e eu agradeci aos céus pelo silêncio novamente. Tateei à procura de Kate naquela enorme cama, mas senti sua parte fria – onde ela estava? Não consegui pensar em mais nada, pois novamente senti o ar faltar quando aquele peso voltou a me prensar contra o colchão. Abri meus olhos e encontrei um par de olhos verdes e outro castanho-chocolate, seus sorrisos eram enormes e nenhum resquício de sono era notado.

- O que deu em vocês hoje? – resmunguei.

- Escola! – Thony se remexeu, esmagando meu estômago no processo.

- Thony, eu já disse que...

- Ele viu errado. – Danny interrompeu. – É seis e cinquenta. – tudo o que eu pensei foi: "merda!", mas não verbalizei. – Eu já disse que ensinar a diferença de tamanho dos ponteiros não iria ajudar em nada, não disse? Por que ninguém aqui me escuta?

Olhei-o por um longo minuto.

- A Mel estava certa. Você tem setenta anos.

- Quase dez. – ele rolou os olhos achocolatados.

- Exato. É por isso que ninguém te ouve.

- Daqui a pouco a mamãe vem brigar com todo mundo, a gente não pode se atrasar.

- E cadê ela?

- Arrumando a mesa do café.

Anthony se agitou mais uma vez sobre a minha barriga. Ofeguei.

- Cheerios!

- Thony, o estômago do papai não é pula-pula. Tenha um pouquinho de dó de mim, por favor.

Assim que os garotos saíram de cima de mim, corri colocar a primeira roupa que aparecesse no armário. Parei para me certificar de que não tinha nenhuma mistura bizarra de cores ou que eu tivesse esquecido alguma peça essencial e desci as escadas, encontrando os meninos sentados à mesa do café e Melanie pulando na cadeira estofada.

- Melanie, desça já daí! – Kate falou sem tirar os olhos das lancheiras que estava preparando e de costas para Mel.

- Descer de onde, mamãe? – ela deu um sorrisinho sacana antes de sussurrar para os irmãos: - A mamãe tem olhos nas costas.

- Olhos nas costas e orelhas superpoderosas. Vou contar até três!

- Começou. – Danny riu enquanto olhava para o relógio. – Mel, você se superou hoje.

- Um... – Kate começou a contagem, sendo acompanhada por um Thony bem humorado. – Dois... Thony, quer parar?... Três. Melanie Cullen!

Peguei seu corpinho leve e a carreguei debaixo do braço, fingindo que ela podia voar e recebendo gritinhos eufóricos dela. Dei a volta no corpo de Kate e aproveitei para dar-lhe um beijo de bom dia antes de levar Mel para a mesa novamente.

- Melanie Wellington, sua travessa. – sorri, provocando Kate.

- É o sangue Cullen falando, querido. Rapazes, se não saírem agora, vão se atrasar.

Kate entregou as lancheiras e deu beijos barulhentos nos dois, refez rapidamente o nó da minha gravata dizendo algo como "Mais descuidado que isso é impossível!". Sorri de lado, relembrando o dia que eu a ensinei a dar o nó certo e isso acabou puxando várias outras lembranças do dia que nos formamos no Forks High School, há milhões de anos.

- Ligue para Clarisse ou Cassie. Consiga essa noite livre, Sra. Cullen. – murmurei em seu ouvido. – Tenho planos para você.

Acho que eu nunca tinha visto Anthony tão agitado como naquela manhã. Algo estava definitivamente errado. Peguei as mochilas dos dois e as coloquei no banco da frente enquanto Kate atava seus respectivos cintos no banco traseiro. Estávamos os três um pouco mais atrasados que o normal, mas nada no mundo me faria dirigir como um louco quando meus filhos estavam no carro. **[N/A: Fotos dos bebês Cullen no meu perfil *-*]**

- Eu vou escrever no caderno da Hotwheels, vou usar o estojo novo do Ben que tem meus lápis coloridos e... – _e_ que ele continuou a listar cada mínimo detalhe que planejara para o seu primeiro dia na escola.

- Qual o problema dele? – Danny perguntou discretamente.

- Eu é que pergunto. É seu irmão.

- Tudo o que ele tem, ele puxou de você. Se o parafuso é solto, a culpa é _tooodinha_ sua!

Parei o carro em frente à escola e o falatório de Thony fez o mesmo – simplesmente morreu enquanto ele encara todas as crianças que entravam pelos enormes portões de ferro. Desci do carro e abri a porta traseira, mas ele não se mexeu.

- Eu vou para a minha sala, meus amigos estão me esperando. – Danny apontou o irmão discretamente com a cabeça.

- Hey, campeão, o que houve?

Eu só rezava para não tivéssemos nenhuma crise de nervosismo justo no dia que eu estava atrasado para o trabalho. Meu menino continuava com o mesmo olhar assustado da hora em que eu tinha estacionado e torcia os pequenos dedos no colo – um hábito puxado de quando Kate estava nervosa ou com medo. No geral, Anthony era o meu "focinho", mas nas manias, jeito de falar e de olhar, Thony era uma cópia fiel da mãe.

- E se a minha professora for ruim? Daquelas que fazem experimentos com as crianças ou que se transforma em morcegão?

Deixá-lo assistir Percy Jackson não foi minha melhor ideia, confesso.

- Essas professoras só existem nos desenhos. A sua professora vai ser muito boazinha _se_ você obedecer ela.

- Você não tem como saber, pai!

Para provar que eu estava certo, fui obrigado a pegar a mochila dele e levá-lo até sua nova sala. Grato, me dei conta de que não era o único acompanhando o filho até a porta, mas só encontrei com mulheres que estavam quase à beira das lágrimas, incitando o choro nos próprios filhos. Kate só chorou quando deixou Danny pela primeira vez na pré-escola e ficou olhando para o relógio a cada meia hora, querendo buscá-lo. Ela era mais do tipo durona e eu agradecia por isso.

- Está vendo? – apontei para a moça que estava tentando tirar os filhos dos braços das mães choronas com delicadeza.

_Moça até demais_, pensei. O que ela poderia ensinar para o meu filho? Se fosse Danny, aposto que seria ele a ensinar qualquer coisa para ela. O quê? Ele era muito inteligente e eu tinha orgulho disso, oras.

- Estou vendo os outros chorando para _não_ ir com ela. – seu tom de voz ainda era um pouco assustado, mas o riso fácil já estava presente. – Tem que ir com a maré, sabe? Se eles vão para longe dela, eu também tenho que ir. Dizem que é impossível lutar contra a força da maré.

Enquanto um era do tipo que ia e aguentava qualquer parada, o outro era mais liso que sabonete em banheira. Quando ele dava essas desculpas para escapar de qualquer tarefa, eu até esquecia que Thony tinha apenas seis anos.

- Danny nunca diria isso. – _aquele era cabeça dura como eu e insistia_, completei rindo para mim mesmo.

- Tem razão. – Thony suspirou desolado. – Se ela virar morcegão, minha caneta vai me salvar?

- Thony...

- Já sei, já sei. Estou indo. E estou indo sem caneta... Merda.

- Anthony Wellington!

- É o sangue Cullen falando, querido. – ele deu de ombros tentando manter o rosto sério enquanto repetia o que ouvira a mãe dizer mais cedo. – Tchau, pai.

Acenei de longe, ainda desacreditando que aquele toquinho tinha mesmo seis anos. Repito: apenas seis anos!

Relembrando que o mundo continuava a girar, corri para o carro e dessa vez pude acelerar o máximo que podia. A distância era um dos pontos negativos da casa para qual nós nos mudamos logo quando Mel nasceu. Kate finalmente tinha entendido que apesar de ser uma boa casa, ela não continuaria sendo tão confortável com três crianças loucas correndo o dia todo para cima e para baixo, nem que possuía paredes suficientes para serem rabiscadas com giz colorido. Precisávamos de espaço e um lugar mais planejado para eles.

Nossa "nova" casa não era muito maior que a primeira, mas o quintal tinha o dobro do tamanho, o que nos permitia pegar os três e um baú de brinquedos e jogá-los lá até ficarem cansados a ponto de desmaiarem e só acordarem no dia seguinte. Com as pilhas ainda mais recarregadas que o dia anterior, mas nem tudo é fácil nessa vida. "_Mas foi nessa casa que eu me tornei mãe"_, ela se queixou quando eu propus a mudança. Não que eu seja insensível, mas que diferença faz a casa na qual ela experimentou a maternidade?

- Atrasado.

- Bom dia para o senhor também, vovô.

- Como foi?

- O quê?

- O primeiro dia do Thony na escola. – ele parecia ávido por detalhes e um pouco frustrado por não ter estado presente.

- Eu gostaria de saber de quem ele puxou a língua afiada.

Vovô riu baixinho.

- Nós não temos apenas a cor do cabelo e o nome em comum...

- Isabella nunca mencionou que você fosse liso como o meu filho. – retruquei.

- Tem _muita_ coisa que ela não mencionou. – sorriu de lado e eu preferi continuar na ignorância. – Bom, arregace as mangas que hoje temos muito trabalho pela frente.

_Kate, se eu não chegar a tempo, esteja de bom humor ainda, por favor,_ suspirei.

* * *

**{K_POV}**

Assim que o carro virou a esquina, eu pude deixar que as lágrimas rolassem livremente sem que ninguém me acusasse de ser fraca ou mãe-coruja. Robert acreditava piamente que eu não me deixava abalar quanto ao fato de largar meus filhos na escola no primeiro dia e que eu era diferente das outras mães dramáticas... Ingênuo.

- Mamãe? Onde tá o dodói? – Melanie começou a vasculhar meu corpo à procura de um machucado.

Ela vivia com uma bolsinha cheia de _band-aids_ coloridos e os grudava em todos que reclamassem de dor ou que estivessem chorando, independente se havia um machucado ou não. Quando ia embora, vovô Edward sempre ia parecendo uma árvore de Natal colorida – bem, ele não tinha culpa de reclamar em voz alta das dores eventuais que sentia na coluna, nem se ganhava um _band-aid_ a cada uma dessas reclamações. Mas, se toda essa preocupação que ela tinha com dodóis se transformasse numa brilhante carreira na medicina, eu só podia sorrir cada vez que comprasse um novo pacote de _band-aids_.

- Que tal começar a limpar a bagunça que os meninos deixaram para trás?

- Sim!

Quando Anthony nasceu, eu não podia mais encontrar desculpas para não contratar uma empregada. Danny já estava com quatro anos e podia ficar na escolinha, então eu ainda podia deixar Thony no berçário do outro lado da rua, onde eu conhecia as mulheres que trabalhavam lá, e continuar com minha jornada de trabalho, que se tornou mais exaustiva, claro. Isso sem mencionar cuidar da casa. Robert queria que Bernard viesse conosco para Seattle, mas o mordomo vivia na mansão de Forks desde que se conhecia por gente e pediu milhões de desculpas por não poder nos acompanhar.

Até que encontramos Carmen, uma senhora enérgica e que não se assustou com o caos que a recebeu no primeiro dia de trabalho. Desde aquele dia, eu nunca mais precisei me preocupar com esses assuntos, mesmo ela vindo apenas três vezes por semana... Até que Mel nasceu.

Como Robert costumava dizer, nós éramos muito bons em "fazer bebês". O cálculo da diferença de idade entre eles era perfeita, se considerarmos que Danny e Thony têm quatro anos de diferença, enquanto Thony e Mel têm a metade disso. Quando nossa menininha completou um aninho, Robert já estava querendo outro. Francamente, eu tinha cara de fábrica de bebês? "_Mas um ano de diferença seria a metade da diferença entre o Thony e a Mel. Temos que continuar diminuindo essa diferença, o que acha? Talvez Melanie vá sentir falta de ter uma irmãzinha... Podemos tentar uma para ela"._ Quando eu neguei, ele realmente começou a dar golpes baixos._ "Você não tem dó da sua filha crescer num ambiente tão masculino? Ela será competitiva como um rapaz. Talvez use calças e tênis enormes, jogue no time de futebol da escola e entorte definitivamente. Você quer isso para a nossa pequena? Por que não lhe damos uma irmã para brincar com ela de boneca? Será bom para ela, eu garanto"._

Sim, e eu era a Virgem Maria. Através de ameaças de greve, eu o convenci a se submeter a uma vasectomia, dizendo que ele poderia reverter assim que eu mudasse de ideia quanto a mais um filho – cruzei os dedos mentalmente pela mentira deslavada, uma vez que eu não voltaria atrás nem passaria mais nove meses com uma melancia abaixo do estômago –; claro que ele percebeu minhas intenções, mas não discutiu por medo da minha greve iminente.

Com Melanie e os meninos, a presença de Carmen se tornou indispensável. Eu também me vi querendo largar meu emprego, o que me deixou um pouco consternada – eu nunca soube o que queria como carreira, mas quando me decidi, aquilo parecia uma parte da minha vida tão importante como respirar. E eu estava abrindo mão daquilo com tanta facilidade! Claro que era pelos meus filhos, mas eu ainda me sentia uma péssima profissional por isso.

Só que, naquela semana em especial, Carmen estava de férias. Ela era tão parte da família que eu sentia ciúmes quando ela pedia alguns dias para ir visitar os parentes. Egoísta, essa era eu. E sem Carmen, todos nós tínhamos que nos virar com as tarefas para não deixar o caos se instalar permanentemente. Como era difícil manter uma casa!

- Junte os brinquedos, Mel, e coloque todos eles nos baús.

Enquanto ela, animada por ajudar, fazia sua tarefa, vestindo apenas uma calcinha branca cheia de babadinhos e o chinelo roxo, eu me dediquei a limpar a cozinha. Por que a cozinha nunca permanecia limpa?

_- Cadê o meu pai? – Daniel perguntou assim que eu estacionei o carro em frente à sua escola._

_Tentei empurrar aquela sensação de rejeição, relembrando que meu pequeno só estava acostumado com a rotina de o pai pegá-lo na escola após o trabalho, principalmente nos últimos dois meses, pois era esse o tempo de vida que Thony tinha. Eu estava tão ocupada com o bebê que acabava sobrando para Robert suprir minha ausência com Danny. Mas eu já estava pronta para voltar minha atenção para o meu primeiro filho, uma vez que logo o bebê começaria a exigir menos tempo de mim._

_- Hoje ele ficou com Thony e eu vim buscar você. – respondi._

_- Ah... Então ele também ama mais o bebê do que eu? – sua perguntara fora murmurada, mas eu ainda consegui ouvir._

_- Nada disso, Danny. – peguei sua mãozinha e, ignorando o carro, puxei-o para uma caminhada. – Você sabe que nós amamos os dois por igual, já conversamos sobre isso._

_- Mas você só fica com ele._

_- Você sabe que ele ainda é muito pequenininho e precisa de muito cuidado, assim como você precisou quando nasceu. – sorri de lado e recebi um franzimento de cenho em resposta._

_- Eu chorava daquele jeito?_

_- Sim._

_- O tempo todo? – seu assombro era fofo._

_- O tempo todo._

_- E sujava todas aquelas fraldas?_

_- Claro. Tudo o que Thony faz, você já fez também._

_- E você e o papai ficavam em cima de mim daquele jeito?_

_- Igualzinho, Danny. – dessa vez ele sorriu também. – Cuidamos de você direitinho, por isso você é grande e forte. E é por isso que também cuidamos de Anthony, para que ele fique grande e forte como você._

_- Mas eu sempre vou ser mais grande, não vou?_

_- Maior. – corrigi. – Sim, você vai. Ainda duvida que amemos mais um do que o outro?_

_- Não, só não gosto muito de não ser mais o único. – sua sinceridade ainda me pegava de surpresa de vez em quando. – Mas se você está aqui, é porque também me ama, não é, mamãe?_

_Com um movimento rápido, peguei Danny no colo e o encaixei no meu quadril antes de entrar pela porta de vidro do estabelecimento que eu sabia ser um dos preferidos do meu filho. Milk-shakes eram uma das suas paixões._

_- É claro que eu te amo, pirilampo. – beijei sua bochecha. – Milk-shake de chocolate branco, como sempre?_

_- Como sempre!_

_Passamos duas horas tranquilas antes de voltarmos para casa. Escondi minha ansiedade em saber como Thony estava e se Robert estava dando conta do recado, mas não disse nada em voz alta perto de Danny. Ele era um pequeno adulto e um poço de compreensão, mas iríamos retroceder à estaca zero que abandonamos naquela tarde. Claro que todas as crianças se sentiriam deixadas de lado com um novo irmãozinho, ele não seria o primeiro nem o último._

_Danny dormiu no meio do caminho para casa e eu entrei pé ante pé até deixá-lo em sua cama, indo para o quarto de Thony e não o encontrando lá, tampouco Robert e ele estavam em nosso quarto. Voltei para a cozinha e ouvi uma voz vinda da varanda que dava para o quintal. Cheguei silenciosamente e percebi que Robert estava deitado na rede e Anthony estava dormindo aconchegado de bruços contra seu peito, com as perninhas cruzadas e as mãozinhas embaixo da bochecha gordinha, a boquinha estava um pouquinho aberta e um fio de baba escorregava para a camisa de Robert, que nem parecia se incomodar._

¹Quando a chuva estiver soprando no seu rosto, e o mundo todo depender de você,  
Eu posso te oferecer um abraço caloroso para te fazer sentir o meu amor  
Quando as sombras da noite e as estrelas aparecerem, e não houver ninguém lá para secar suas lágrimas,  
Eu posso te segurar por um milhão de anos para te fazer sentir o meu amor

.

Eu sei que você não se decidiu ainda, mas eu nunca te faria nada de errado  
Eu já sei, desde o momento que nos conhecemos, não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente  
Do lugar a que você pertence

.

Eu passaria fome, eu ficaria triste e deprimido, eu iria me arrastando avenida abaixo  
Não, não há nada que eu não faria para te fazer sentir o meu amor  
As tempestades estão violentas sobre o mar revolto e sobre o caminho do arrependimento  
Embora os ventos da mudança estejam trazendo entusiasmo e liberdade,  
Você ainda não viu nada como eu

.

Eu poderia fazer você feliz, fazer seus sonhos se realizarem  
Vou ao fim da Terra por você  
Não, não há nada que eu não faria para te fazer sentir o meu amor.

_Quando Robert terminou de cantarolar, quem estava com dificuldades para secar as lágrimas era eu. Ele abafou um riso quando me percebeu escorada na porta da varanda e virou lentamente o rosto para mim._

_- Esse garoto tem o melhor par de pulmões que eu já vi na minha vida. – sorriu. – Onde está Danny?_

_- Dormindo, com a barriga estufada de milk-shake._

_- Você tentou comprar o meu filho com um milk-shake barato? – a diversão em sua voz era evidente._

_- Não tinha pensado nisso. – sussurrei. – Mas funcionou. E Anthony, deu trabalho?_

_- Fiz aquela massagem para dor de barriga o tempo todo e ele se acalmou. Acabou de dormir, vou colocá-lo no berço._

_Andei até a rede, me desfazendo do sapato de salto alto antes para não fazer barulho._

_- Aqui, deixe que eu faço isso._

_- Obrigado._

Suspirei sonhadoramente, voltando à realidade e percebendo que esfregava o mesmo prato há quase cinco minutos, além de ter possivelmente cantarolado a música junto com a lembrança. Um barulho alto na sala me fez correr para ver o que Melanie estava fazendo, e encontrei minha filha frustrada, quase à beira das lágrimas.

- O que houve, meu amor? – peguei-a no colo.

- Eu _tava_ juntando as coisas e achei o álbum de fotografias e vi a foto do vovô. – levou um tempo até eu perceber que ela falava do meu pai, o avô que ela reclamava por não ter conhecido. – Se ele morreu, o vovô Dwald vai morrer também, não vai? E o vovô Chris nem era tão velho quanto o vovô Dwald é!

Eu não tinha entendido como ela chegara naquilo, mas não importava no momento.

- Não, Mel, o vovô Edward está muito bem de saúde.

- O vovô Dwald é velho, mamãe! – novamente ela mostrava frustração por eu não entender o que ela dizia com o seu leve balbuciar devido ao palato ainda mole. – Ele tá sempre com dor na co... Co...

- Coluna. – ajudei com um sorriso. – Mas você se esqueceu que sempre cuida dos dodóis dele?

- Adesivos não fazem milagres, mamãe. – por algum motivo, ela não conseguia chama-los de _band-aids_, e por algum outro motivo, eu não conseguia me acostumar com os acessos de esperteza dos meus filhos. – Acha que eles vão ajudar o dodói do vovô Dwald e não vão deixar ele morrer?

- _Você_ sempre ajuda. – uma parte de mim se recriminava por dizer isso.

Melanie era, dos três, a mais apegada a Edward. Fazia desenhos com o avô segurando sua mão, contava para todos os amiguinhos do super avô que tinha... Se eu comprava alguma roupa que achava que ela não iria gostar, eu pedia para Edward dar a ela como um presente e, de repente, a roupa que seria detestada, se tornava a mais especial da galáxia. Ela não comia as minhas tortas de blueberry, mas se eu as levava escondidas para a casa de Edward e ele as colocava no forno, fingindo que acabara de fazê-las, as tortas superavam suas comidas preferidas. _"É a torta mais que perfeita, vovô Dwald!"_, ela exclamaria com a boca toda lambuzada e colorida. E eu temia quando o momento chegasse para Edward e como isso afetaria minha pequena Dwald-fanática.

Assim que terminamos de ajeitar a bagunça deixada pelos garotos, coloquei Melanie na banheira e aproveitei enquanto ela brincava com os seus bichinhos para ligar para Clarisse. Observando minha filha de longe, esperei que a chamada fosse completada.

- Clarisse? Preciso pedir um favorzinho para você... – comecei como quem não quer nada e ela resmungou um "lá vem ela". – Será que hoje você poderia ficar com as crianças?

- _Por quantos dias?_ – pelo alívio em sua voz, me perguntei o que ela pensava que eu iria pedir.

- Ficou louca? Apenas essa noite.

- _Oh, tudo bem. Traga-os depois da escola que eu já vou estar em casa._

- Onde você está agora? – ela nunca estava _fora_ de casa.

- _Na casa da minha mãe. _– nós duas suspiramos. Rebecca era do tipo que se apegava aos familiares mais do que era saudável e ainda sofria a perda do pai, o velho Billy. Todos nós sofríamos, mas ela foi a única que não tinha superado ou ao menos tentado. – _Ela parece melhor, graças a Deus, tanto que até disse que sentia falta da Gail e do Matt._

Durante toda a infância dos dois, Rebecca se manteve seguramente afastada deles, tudo por ainda ter aversão ao meu irmão. Nunca deixou transparecer esses sentimentos para as crianças, o que era o bastante para Jonathan, mas eles nunca se comportaram como uma família de verdade.

- Isso é bom. Mande lembranças minhas para ela.

Agora eu tinha o dia todo para passar com a minha pequena. Nós duas decidimos que a garagem precisava de uma nova pintura porque, como dizia Mel, o branco era "sem graça". _A gente pode pintar uma parede de cada cor, mamãe? Já sei! Quero pintar essa aqui de laranja e aquela outra ali de verde!_ A cor não importava realmente, sendo que era apenas um passatempo nosso, vivíamos pintando os cômodos que não passavam pela inspeção das visitas e eram sempre cores berrantes e que nunca combinavam entre si. O que valia era a diversão de Melanie em ficar pintada da cabeça aos pés – eu nem sabia por que diabo tinha colocado ela no banho mais cedo.

Assim que deu o horário, enfiei Melanie novamente na banheira e fui juntar todas as roupas e brinquedos que eles poderiam usar durante a noite. Dei falta de algumas coisas e tinha quase certeza de que estavam todas na casa de Cassie, já que os garotos adoravam passar o dia inteiro com ela quando a mesma tinha alguma folga. Escovei os longos cabelos castanhos da minha menina e deixei que ela escolhesse o casaco que vestiria, e ela não me decepcionou ao rejeitar o cor-de-rosa e ficar com o branco.

Passamos na escola dos meninos e Thony entrou meio quieto no carro, enquanto Danny quase pôs as tripas para fora.

- O que foi, querido? – perguntei enquanto olhava para Anthony cabisbaixo no banco traseiro.

- Nada.

- O que houve com ele, Daniel? – eu percebi a careta de Danny no instante que eu o chamei pelo nome inteiro, claramente descartando as desculpas esfarrapadas.

- A história não é minha, mãe.

Fuzilei Danny com o olhar, mas suspirei e dei o espaço necessário, entendendo que ele precisava se sentir confortável para abordar qualquer assunto. Dirigi até a casa de John e Clarisse, em Forks, imaginando mil e uma coisas que poderiam ter acontecido na escola, já esquecida da euforia que me acometeu mais cedo por lembrar que teria a noite apenas para Robert, sem as crianças em casa. E era bom que não fosse nada sério, ou eu nem saberia o que fazer.

Assim que estacionei, Danny e Mel pularam de seus assentos e correram tocar a campainha da tia. Aproveitei esse momento para ajudar Thony com o cinto e acariciei seus cabelos que tinham o tom mais claro entre os três.

- Danny não deixou que os garotos fizessem uma brincadeira comigo, daí todo mundo me chamou de covarde por deixar que ele me defendesse. – ele continuou com aquele biquinho característico dos Cullen.

- Ele é seu irmão, meu amor, é isso o que ele deve fazer. – por fora eu estava calma, e por dentro pegava fogo enquanto imaginava que tipo de brincadeira estúpida era essa a ponto de Daniel se intrometer; pensei que só me preocuparia com 'iniciações' no Ensino Médio. – E você sabe que ele nunca teria te defendido se não fosse necessário.

- Eu não estou reclamando por isso, só não acho legal todo mundo rir de mim.

- Algum professor ficou sabendo disso?

Ele me olhou como se um par de cabeças crescesse em mim.

- Sério, mãe? Não tenho mais idade pra chorar para as minhas professoras.

Complexo de maturidade aos seis anos de idade? Deus do céu, o que viria a seguir? Rebeldia adolescente?

- Se não tem idade para isso, você está na idade de encarar tudo de cabeça erguida e, de preferência, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele assentiu e murmurou um "Eu vou pensar melhor sobre isso". Por que os meus filhos não podiam respeitar as leis da natureza? Danny devia gostar mais de videogames do que de skate, Thony deveria assistir desenhos ao invés de séries policiais, e Melanie deveria brincar de boneca e gostar de rosa, não de pegar os carrinhos dos irmãos e desmanchá-los para brincar de mecânica ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Será que minha mãe enlouquecera da mesma maneira que eu enlouquecia agora com a simples menção da 'precocidade'?

Deixei as mesmas instruções de sempre – horário de dormir, o que podem ou não comer – e abracei cada um mais de três vezes antes de ir embora. Não sei por que eu não conseguia ser como as outras mães que até gostavam de deixar os filhos dormirem nos tios de vez em quando; eu era muito dramática com isso e sempre saía com um punhado de lágrimas nos olhos. Talvez quando eles crescessem um pouco mais eu me acostumaria melhor com a casa vazia. Talvez apenas.

Voltei para Seattle e ainda assim cheguei antes do horário que Robert normalmente estava em casa. Aproveitei para tomar um banho mais demorado e tentei ignorar o cansaço que uma ida e volta a Forks geralmente causava. O que eu vestiria? Nós sairíamos para jantar ou ficaríamos em casa? Se fôssemos jantar, para onde iríamos? Um pouco frustrada pelo jeito vago de ele me explicar o que faríamos, me joguei na cama que dividimos por anos e senti o sono me embalando suavemente sem que eu pudesse lutar contra ele, ainda muito irritada por Robert estar demorando tanto.

* * *

**{R_POV}**

- E é isso. – vovô fechou a pasta preta na qual estivera analisando a progressão de crescimento de uma filial europeia no último ano. – Acho que não esquecemos de abordar nenhum tópico. Robert, quer acrescentar alguma coisa?

_Não, só me deixe ir para casa, pelo amor de Deus._

- Não, senhor.

- Tem certeza de que não quer?

_A única coisa que eu quero nesse exato minuto é voltar para a minha casa e para a minha mulher que deve estar furiosa comigo._

- Sim, eu tenho.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com um pouco de diversão. O safado sabia que eu estava me contorcendo desesperadamente para ser liberado daquela reunião desimportante e mesmo assim quis checar item por item da maldita lista feita pelos canadenses e ainda disse que tínhamos tempo para uma conferência com aqueles italianos esquisitos. Trancafiado na sala de reuniões, meu dia tinha sido uma merda sem precedentes.

Desci para o estacionamento subterrâneo, desliguei o alarme do carro enquanto abria a porta traseira para jogar minha maleta executiva e o monte de papel que vivia atrasando minha vida – eu sempre perdia algum documento importante, e algumas vezes já cheguei a encontrar rabiscos coloridos ou massinhas de modelar grudadas em contratos milionários; isso fazia minha secretária ter um acesso de histeria todas as vezes que era obrigada a redigir ou imprimir novamente a papelada na última hora. Sentei atrás do volante e tomei um tempo para respirar e acalmar os ânimos.

Quando cheguei em casa, amaldiçoei meu trabalho e meu avô sob o fôlego. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e o silêncio quase inexistente pesava várias toneladas sobre os meus ombros cansados. Kate provavelmente não perceberia o momento em que eu subisse em nossa cama, mas na manhã seguinte eu com certeza receberia olhares mortais e palavras venenosas. Dei de ombros, pois era minha culpa.

Andei pé ante pé até a cozinha e liguei o micro-ondas sem me dar ao trabalho de checar o que havia para o jantar. Se Kate tivesse feito qualquer gororoba para me punir, eu preferia não ver antes. Escorado contra o balcão de granito negro e reluzente, aproveitei para checar meus e-mails enquanto a _comida_ girava naquele aparelho barulhento. Apesar do ruído do micro-ondas, ouvi passos ecoando através das escadas que levavam ao andar superior e respirei fundo.

- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?

Enrolei alguns segundos para ganhar algum tempo para achar uma resposta que não me cortasse de qualquer sexo futuro – sejamos muito honestos aqui: quando se tem três filhos carregados com baterias atômicas, você deve aproveitar cada mínima oportunidade, e isso inclui não queimar o filme e ser privado de qualquer "chance".

- As coisas saíram do controle no escritório e eu atrasei... – bem, isso é óbvio, idiota. – Estou esquentando a janta.

Voltei o olhar para Kate e fui lembrado de um dos motivos que me deixava tão orgulhoso por poder reivindica-la como _minha_. Vendo-a naquela lingerie que, apesar de extremamente provocadora, era até bem comportada, você jamais diria que ela engravidou três vezes – que _eu_ a engravidei três vezes, também tive uma _grande _participação naquelas três noites em particular. Ela era simplesmente linda e eu sempre me sentia um babaca com problemas de coerência verbal quando ela me surpreendia com essas pequenas coisas.

- Eu devia deixá-lo morrer de _fome_. – ela cruzou os braços e esse movimento fez seus seios subirem, piscando como se fossem pisca-alertas na minha direção e consequentemente puxando meu olhar. "Fome" foi dito com duplo sentido ou foi só a minha mente deturpada me pregando peças? – Seu jantar não está aí.

- Está aonde? – dei alguns passos em direção à escada, esquecendo toda e qualquer necessidade de alimentos.

Kate deu meia volta, fazendo seus longos cabelos ricochetearem e caírem em cascata por suas costas, subiu os degraus com um lento e suave rebolado que me hipnotizou. Eu, como o bom e doce cachorrinho adestrado no qual fora moldado através dos anos, a segui de perto e pude ouvir seu ronronar sedutor:

- _Seu jantar te espera depois daquela porta, Cullen._

Tinha como ser mais explícita que isso? Enquanto eu a espreitava pelo corredor, sendo guiado pelo suave rastro de perfume, seguindo-a como um predador no auge da concentração, ofeguei conforme ela ia deixando sua delicada camisola escorregar dos ombros, expondo a pele clara e sedosa ao meu olhar felino. Quanto mais me era mostrado, mais eu me apressava ao longo daquele corredor infinitamente comprido, mentalmente agradecendo à tudo o que levara aqueles dois adolescentes a se encontrarem no parque num dia chuvoso como todo outro em Forks – o que tinha para ter sido um dia como qualquer outro, se mostrou ser uma das maiores mudanças de nossas vidas. Assim como parecia ter sido há um milhão de anos, a sensação de que não se passaram meras horas tinha uma presença imperiosa.

- Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim. – murmurei e recebi um olhar de esguelha coroado pelo brilho do amor que todos os dias eu presenciava. Aquela não era hora de declarações como essa, mas eu nunca fui atento a essas formalidades, não havia melhor momento que o _agora_.

- Então... Vai me mostrar o quanto é agradecido por isso, Cullen?

Oh, inferno, sim, é claro que eu vou. Hoje e todos os outros dias. _Minha_.

* * *

**_¹-_**To Make You Feel My Love - Bob Dylan (também gosto da versão da Adele, mas o Robert é fã dos antigos mesmo, haha)

**_Essa PARTE I foi feita apenas para que vocês sentissem o gostinho da vida a dois deles ao longo dos anos. A parte II será apenas do Edward. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews fofas de sempre. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, que tal algumas reviews de gente que nunca tinha aparecido antes (olhem eu pedindo por review!)? Amoleçam esses coraçõezinhos na reta final, que tal? =D_**

**_Ktia S: _**_Nunca vou me acostumar com as suas reações "discretas" hahah. Saudades já.  
_

_**Bruna Marcondes: **Mas, a despeito de tudo, ele ainda é bastante surreal durante a briga, sempre com aquele Quê de fantasia, porque... Convenhamos... Não há homens assim circulando por aí livres, leves e soltos. Concorda?  
_

_**Cintia Ramos: **Eu TINHA que fazer uma grávida radicalmente maluca, porque conheci uma ainda pior esses tempos atrás. Até hoje tenho dó do marido dela rs. Geralmente as grávidas das fics só sentem mal estar e pouquíssimas são realmente afetadas pelos "malditos hormônios pirados" kkkk Gostou? :D  
_

_**Nanny: **Eu pensei no meu pai e no pouco caso dele, por isso terminei também com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto escrevia algo diferente da minha realidade. Só você mesmo pra entender isso, né? O Rob tinha que ser diferente do que eu conheço.  
_

_**swan's:** Andou meio sumidinha, hein, flor? Que houve? Beijitos.  
_

_**Lyka:** Loucos. Concordo totalmente. E "Marcela" tem dois "L" hahaha. =)  
_

_**Lu Bass: **Apesar de ter sido a primeira a se prontificar com uma (duas *-*) reviews, te deixei por último com o propósito de responder direitinho. Come on. Eu ria toda hora que imaginava eles atazanando o médico da terapia de casais, são mesmo muito loucos, rs. Bom, acabar infelizmente faz parte, mas espero que você goste da próxima fic e que acabe acompanhando até o finzinho também, porque eu honestamente adoro suas reviews e seu jeito de pedir desculpas por coisas absurdas! hahaha Angry Birds foi um vício que deixei pra trás, amém. kkk  
_

_Eu não sei o motivo, mas ultimamente minha mente tem girado muito em torno de histórias policiais. Não sei se isso é fase - essa paixão platônica por fardas federais, algemas e coldres hahaha - ou se é algo que realmente vai engrenar numa história mais ativa e talvez com suspense... Vou esperar pra ver no que vai dar se juntar todas essas ideias doidas. Por enquanto, estou rascunhando uma de romance, mas vai ser um tema mais maduro e com um clima um pouco mais pesado em todos os sentidos.  
_

_Trabalho das 13h30 às 23h00, então dá para imaginar minha consistência quando chego em casa perto da meia noite huauhauha' Não que eu esteja reclamando, uma vez que amo demais trabalhar naquela empresa infestada de gente pirada. *o*  
_

_Obrigadinha pelos votos (bem atrasada eu, né? kk). Também desejo inspiração o tempo todo, relaxa lol  
_

_Você realmente caçou pelas reviews ao longo dos capítulos? hauhauhahu Só para não deixar a desejar, eu também dei uma vistoria nelas e aproveitei para marcar o nome de todas aquelas que deixaram uma marquinha, para agradecer no próximo e último capítulo (mas nem quero pensar muito nisso ou meus olhos já vão marejar, tão boba como sou rs). Muitas delas deixaram reviews e acompanham o resto em silêncio, mas você não. Obrigada por isso :D  
_

_Agora sim eu tenho motivos para me desculpar por essa resposta de review gigantesca! rsrs Beijos e "até o próximo" ;)  
_

_**Então é isso, garotas. E que venha o último.**  
_

_**Beijos!  
**_


	57. Um, Dois, Três - My Way

**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- E aqui está o último. Agradecimentos no final. Boa leitura!

**Um, Dois, Três - Extra IV  
**

**(Parte II)  
**

* * *

_Hoje e todos os outros dias. __Minha_.

_**.  
**_

_********__****__E mais, muito mais do que isso, eu fiz do meu jeito._

**(Frank Sinatra)**

* * *

**.::.**

**{E_POV}**

Sentado na confortável poltrona do escritório que possuía uma janela enorme para me agraciar com uma bela vista da floresta úmida que circundava a casa que tanto lutei para reconstruir, ouvi vozes altas e risos animados no andar que estava abaixo de mim. Em sua maior parte, as vozes se misturavam numa confusão só, mas de vez em quando eu pescava uma e outra coisa. "Solta o cachorro, Thony! Ele está sujo!" e "Matt, não saia lá forá sem o seu casaco!", isso era o que mais se podia ouvir. As crianças deixando seus pais com alguns fios de cabelos brancos antes do tempo - não que eu sentisse pena por eles; quando chegassem na minha idade, eles com certeza deixariam de lado esses momentos para lembrar apenas dos pontos mais emocionantes.

Porque é isso o que realmente nos marca.

A casa estava um caos sem precedentes nas últimas dezesseis horas. Eu amava de coração a todos eles, mas, convenhamos, já não suportava muita bagunça, ainda mais num dia como aquele. Faríamos uma viagem no dia seguinte, incluindo grande parte dos Cullen, exceto minha pequena Renesmee e seu marido fedido, Jacob. Eles tinham milhões de coisas para fazer e, segundo eles, eram coisas que não poderiam ser adiadas. Agora sim eu podia dizer que sentia pena. Tanto tempo perdido... Tanto tempo simplesmente desperdiçado sem um segundo pensamento; apenas jogado na lixeira. Tanto que eles perderam do crescimento do próprio filho ou até mesmo o desafeto que ganharam da filha primogênita por agirem com impulso e, no momento da covardia, escolherem deixar as coisas sem conserto.

Tudo perdido. Sem chance de volta.

Passos ecoavam por todo o corredor ao lado de fora da minha porta. Se aqueles pestinhas estiverem brincando de esconde-esconde e entrarem no meu escritório, ou resolverem transformá-lo numa base nula de figas, eu vou...

- Eu já disse para não deixar Nathan com o controle remoto! - ouvi uma Kate muito indignada.

- Pior ainda se as crianças estiverem por perto! - Clarisse completou.

Levantei da minha poltrona e andei lentamente até a porta, sentindo as juntas dos joelhos quase rangerem em reclamação. É realmente uma grande merda ser velho. Abri uma fresta da porta e assisti de camarote enquanto Clarisse e Katheryn reclamavam e gesticulavam com exasperação para um Robert estranhamente calado.

- Era apenas Tosh.O*. - ele suspirou. E pelo olhar que recebeu da mulher, ele falou o que não devia.

*****_Programa de comédia norte-americana inadequada para crianças. Aquele branquelo com cara de bobo é um sarro pra mim, mas conheço muitos que o odeiam._

- Exatamente! Eu estava perto e vi o vídeo em que ele aparece nu numa roda de crianças e diz que o mais "duro de tudo" foi sua própria anatomia! - Clarisse enrubesceu. Meu Deus, me pergunto se ela é tão puritana assim.

Bem, somos todos adultos e ela engravidou ainda na adolescência. Ela não era nada pura. Por que tanta cerimônia para se referir ao pênis de um desconhecido? Certo. Deixa para lá que não soou bem nem para mim mesmo.

- Eu estou avisando... - Kate já era do tipo que chegava e ameaçava e dane-se o mundo, pois ninguém estragava seus filhos. - Se ele _ousar_ assistir Tosh.O ou South Park enquanto os nossos filhos estão na sala, eu juro que o farei sentir a espessura do controle remoto de forma dolorosa. Converse com ele, pois eu já tentei e ele não me deu ouvidos.

Robert rapidamente entendeu o aviso da mulher. Ele não era bobo e nem tinha nascido no dia anterior. A conhecia por anos, o suficiente para saber melhor do que provocar a esposa ou desafiá-la. Pobre menino. Eles se davam de forma excelente na vida a dois, com seus pequenos altos e baixos aqui e ali, mas que podiam levar as coisas adiante. Eu desejava o mesmo para Carlie, que havia se separado do marido quando Ethan completou dez anos. Se por um lado a separação foi ruim, por outro, a carência e desmotivação a fizeram procurar mais apoio que apenas a sua família adotiva. Ela tinha se aproximado um pouco mais da mãe biológica e do pai fedido.

Eles conversaram por mais um minuto e quando Robert concordou que ia puxar as orelhas de Nathan, voltaram para o pandemônio do andar de baixo, onde empacotavam roupas, sapatos e tudo o que usaríamos na viagem. Eu achava que muita coisa ali seria completamente desnecessária, uma vez que sabia que as mulheres não iriam se controlar nas lojas que visitaríamos pelo caminho. Elas com certeza iriam duplicar nossa bagagem em poucas milhas rodadas.

Voltei para o antigo toca-discos que mantinha como parte do meu tesouro pessoal e deixei que Frank Sinatra e Tony Benett abafassem as vozes, e que me trancassem novamente no meu mundinho sossegado. A janela, além de capturar todas aquelas árvores cheias de gotas da chuva recente, ainda me dava uma excelente visão da estrada que serpenteava até a entrada da casa, caminho este cheio de cascalhos acinzentados. O "ônibus" ali estacionado lembrava muito daqueles que os turistas usam para visitar os mais diversos lugares no mundo, exceto que este seria carregado com o sangue Cullen, fazendo juz ao slogan da Cullen Coorp. que estampava ambos os lados do veículo. Chamar a atenção? Jamais. Para quê? Propaganda até nas férias, que decadência.

Novamente, não tínhamos rumo definido. Qualquer um pensaria que poderíamos gastar milhões de dólares com um dos nossos aviões particulares, aterrisaríamos em qualquer local do planeta, ocuparíamos os melhores quartos dos melhores hotéis, para esnobarmos quem quer que estivesse ao nosso redor e para afastá-los com um bando de seguranças que ostentariam nosso dinheiro e importância social.

Sim, nós poderíamos. Mas isso não seria uma viagem em família, nem jamais poderia ser chamada de férias.

Eu não tinha a mania de "gente rica". Eu via como as pessoas com status social se comportavam e como fingiam se abraçar enquanto as garras se fechavam sobre o punhal por trás das cortinas. Aparência, talvez a pior coisa inventada pelo ser humano. E eu agradecia a cada minuto da minha vida por ter vindo da classe média baixa e ter recebido toda a educação e amor de Esme e Carlisle. Aqueles dois... Suspiro enquanto uma imagem nítida de Esme aninhada nos braços do meu pai enquanto eles rodopiam pela sala ao som de uma música qualquer que eu toco no piano me vem à mente. Mamãe está linda com seu vestido azul e aquele sorriso que iluminava seu rosto em formato de coração; ela está olhando apaixonadamente para Carlisle, refletindo o mesmo olhar que está no rosto dele, fazendo seus olhos azuis brilharem como safiras preciosas. Alice, ainda nos seus dez anos e cabelos compridos, balança o corpo calmamente e sorri para mim, fazendo uma leve careta quando eu lhe retribuo mostrando a língua, apenas por brincadeira. Eu dedilho as teclas com suavidade e eles rodopiam mais e mais, embalados pela minha própria melodia.

- Vovô...? - de repente a porta se abre às minhas costas e eu sinto meu rosto corar ao ser flagrado dançando com uma pessoa invisível através do escritório vazio.

Melanie entra calmamente e sequer me olha estranho ao ver meus braços estendidos para uma Esme que há muito tempo já não existe mais. Parece ser a coisa mais natural do mundo para ela. Seus longos cabelos formam cachinhos suaves nas pontas e a franja está presa por uma borboleta lilás que combina com seu vestido de mangas longas. Ela é a junção perfeita de Kate e Renesmee, consequentemente parecida com Isabella. Minha fã número um, como ela mesma se chama, anda até chegar ao meu lado e estende seus bracinhos para alcançar os meus que continuam estirados para o ar. Seus pequenos dedos se fecham sobre os meus e ela os puxa para baixo, em sua direção.

- Quando quiser dançar, vovô, eu sempre vou estar aqui. - ela sorriu, mostrando os dentes permanentes que ainda estavam crescendo. - Eu sou sua companheira de dança preferida, não sou?

- É claro que sim, pequena. - novamente, sua atenção comigo me deixa sem palavras e com os olhos úmidos.

E pensar que eu quase perdi isso tudo. Oh, Isabella, perdoe-me pelo tratamento desumano que eu deleguei a você quando insistiu naquela gravidez, e mil vezes obrigado por ter me dado o maior presente que alguém poderia sonhar em receber; uma família.

Nossos dedos entrelaçados marcam o fato de o tempo ser impiedoso. Não tinha muito tempo que minhas mãos foram iguaizinhas às dela, sem rugas e rechonchudas, jovens. Não tinha muito tempo que meu corpo era novo como o dela, capaz de mil e uma piruetas sem me cansar ou me entrevar todo. Não tinha muito tempo que eu fora jovem. E, agora, segurando a mão da minha pequena bisneta, tendo minhas ressequidas mãos contrastando com sua pele suave de bebê, eu percebo ainda mais que tudo se foi num piscar de olhos. Isso me deixa tristonho, pois há muita coisa a ser vivida e pouco tempo para isso.

- Vovô? Sabe o que eu queria? - ela pergunta quando eu a faço girar sob os meus braços.

- Sim, querida?

A música continua suave e nós não vacilamos em nossos passos; somos parceiros de dança desde que Melanie se interessou em fazer companhia a um velho como eu. Ela sempre foi muito apegada a mim e inclusive tomava aulas de piano todos os dias depois da escola. Éramos unha e carne. Quem diria que eu encontraria nela a pequena fanática que não encontrei em minha própria filha? Às vezes, parecia que Melanie tinha nascido para preencher essa lacuna que ficara em mim, para me fazer aproveitar melhor as atividades que perdi de fazer com Nessie.

- Eu fico pensando... - ela divagou, assumindo um ar sério demais para uma criança de apenas sete anos. - Que nós deveríamos ter cinco vidas.

- Cinco? Por que tudo isso?

- Não seria "tudo isso", vovô. Se pensar bem, ainda seria pouco.

- Vá em frente. - pedi que me explicasse melhor.

Seus belos olhos claros se acendem de repente com paixão, enquanto ela tenta organizar os pensamentos confusos. O rosto ganha um brilho de excitação e eu sorrio para essa cena, pensando em como ela era parecida com a mãe e a avó. Linda demais.

- Se eu tivesse cinco vidas, eu poderia ser uma astronauta e pisar lá na lua. Também poderia ser uma cozinheira famosa pelas tortas de blueberry que o senhor faz. Poderia ser uma roqueira... Mas daquelas normais, sabe? Aqueles brincos pendurados no corpo todo são medonhos. - ela estremece com a imagem formada por sua cabeça infantil, me fazendo gargalhar. - Deixa eu ver, faltam duas. Poderia ser uma mamãe assim como a minha, que briga, mas que também beija e abraça. E então eu poderia passar uma vida todinha tocando piano e dançando com você, porque uma vida assim seria muito gostosa.

Meu velho coração acelerou e pela primeira vez eu não temi um ataque cardíaco. Era apenas amor por aquele pequeno ser brilhante. Apenas amor pipocando em cada poro do meu corpo e viajando pelas minhas veias entupidas.

_*E agora o fim está próximo.  
Portanto, eu encaro o desafio final  
Meu amigo, direi claramente,  
Irei expor meu caso do qual eu estou certo_

- Eu seria tudo isso! - Melanie deu dois pulinhos, alheia a tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. - Mamãe sempre diz que queria ser jornalista _e_ psicóloga, mas que nunca teria tempo para isso. É ruim não ter tempo, vovô, é ruim ter uma vida só.

- Eu que o diga, meu amor...

_Eu tenho vivido uma vida completa,  
Viajei por toda e cada rodovia,  
E mais, muito mais do que isso, eu fiz do meu jeito_

Sua reflexão mais madura do que ela poderia sequer imaginar, me tragou para lembranças de tempos antigos, tempos estes em que o mundo poderia acabar a qualquer momento e eu não daria a mínima. Momentos que eu vivi de forma robótica, sem estar realmente presente, sem dar tudo de mim, sem me esforçar e sem aproveitar tudo o que poderia.

_Arrependimentos eu tive alguns  
Mas, novamente, pouquíssimos para mencionar  
Eu fiz o que deveria ter feito  
E passei por tudo consciente, sem exceção_

Todas as malucas decisões que me colocaram em problemas, toda a inexperiência e arrogância juvenil que me fizeram cair do cavalo. O cigarro e a bebida que me pareciam atraentes no início, as escapulidas irresponsáveis, os trabalhos estranhos que jamais me levariam a qualquer lugar. Como da vez em que cobrei de uma senhora idosa para ajudá-la a atravessar a rua e recebi um golpe na cabeça, dado por ela e seu guarda-chuva; traquinagens produzidas por um rapaz já barbado sem noção alguma de seriedade. Como eu era idiota.

Sorri levemente com a constatação. Todos nós somos e agimos como idiotas em algum ponto da vida. É lei.

Até que ganhei Isabella - não por merecer, isso eu garanto. E então... Ah, rapaz! Ou eu tomava jeito ou eu tomava jeito. Não havia opção e eu também não queria. Desde aquele momento eu coloquei na cabeça que todos os dias eu trabalharia para ser um homem melhor para ela, merecedor de cada olhar e sorriso seu. Em várias ocasiões eu falhei como o bom ser humano que sou, mas jamais a fiz derramar lágrimas intencionalmente, exceto durante sua gravidez. E, novamente, depois daquilo eu quase virei um santo para me redimir.

_Eu planejei cada caminho do mapa,  
Cada passo, cuidadosamente, ao longo do decorrer do atalho  
E mais, muito mais do que isso, eu fiz do meu jeito_

Eu sempre acreditei que ela apareceu na minha vida para me dar um rumo, mas nunca acreditei na teoria dela de que eu também apareci em sua vida para salvá-la de um destino ruim. Sempre descartei essa hipótese. Porém, se pensasse melhor, todas as pessoas que estão predestinadas a ficarem juntas, aparecem no momento certo, aquele em que o outro precisa de uma luz. Foi assim com nós dois e essa era uma das belas coisas da vida, uma coisa que desejo a todos. Como teria sido minha vida sem Isabella? Ou a vida dela sem mim?

_Sim, em certos momentos, eu tenho certeza de que sabias  
Que eu mordia muito mais do que poderia mastigar  
Todavida, foram apenas quando restaram dúvidas  
Eu engolia tudo e cuspia fora_

Houveram momentos em que eu poderia jurar que estávamos no céu, assim como também houveram momentos que me fizeram ter certeza da existência do inferno. E, naqueles momentos, a vida parecia durar uma eternidade. Doce ilusão... Nada dura tanto. Orgulhosamente digo que passei por tudo e tive a certeza de sorrir ao fim de cada tormenta, beijando minha esposa e lhe dizendo o quanto a amava.

E então criamos uma vida. Eu não sabia se estava preparado para ser o homem que eu precisava ser, só sabia que não poderia fracassar. Infelizmente, fracassei. Depois disso, nada continuou o mesmo e eu me culpava todos os dias pelo ocorrido. A culpa me tornou amargo e a solidão me tornou intragável.

_Eu enfrentei a tudo e de pé firme eu continuei  
E fiz do meu jeito_

_Eu já amei, já ri e já chorei,  
Cometi minhas falhas e tive minha parte nas derrotas  
E, agora, conforme as lágrimas escorrem, eu acho tudo divertido_

- Já pensou, vovô? Você poderia ter sido tantas coisas! - Mel continuou animada.

- Sim... - suspirei.

_E pensar que eu fiz tudo isto  
E devo dizer que sem muita timidez  
Oh, não. Oh, não. Não, eu...  
Eu fiz do meu jeito_

_E para quê serve um homem? O que ele possui?  
Se não ele mesmo, ele não tem nada  
Para dizer as coisas que ele sente de verdade  
E não as palavras de alguém que está de joelhos_

Cansado dos movimentos de nossa dança particular, voltei a me sentar na enorme poltrona que estivera minutos antes, fui até ela em completo silêncio. Melanie escalou sobre minhas pernas e sentou ao meu lado, deitando a cabeça no meu peito reclinado. Eu poderia contar a ela algumas histórias de infância que ela com certeza amaria, poderia lhe transcorrer um sermão que saberia ser útil quando ela fosse mais velha, mas preferi continuar ali: em silêncio, ouvindo sua respiração leve. Ela era diferente de Thony e Danny, não era carregada com tantas baterias atômicas como os irmãos e poderia agir como uma verdadeira idosa ao meu redor, respeitando minha tolerância ao barulho ou à bagunça, me saindo como a melhor acompanhante dos últimos anos.

Logo percebi que ela pegou no sono e observei através da janela enquanto Carlie ajudava Robert com algumas malas e Nathan entretendo a criançada que corria de um lado para o outro. Clarisse organizava tudo da melhor maneira que podia no compartimento de malas.

- Um, dois, três... - Kate contou as malas dos filhos, cada uma com o seu desenho preferido. - É, não estou esquecendo nada.

- Eu sempre quis ver essa contagem alcançar o número quatro. - Robert a provocou, se referindo à "tentar mais uma menina como companhia para Mel", recebendo um soco nas costelas muito bem aplicado pela esposa.

- Já chegamos ao três! - ela resmungou emburrada antes de abrir um grande sorriso. - Está de bom tamanho.

De repente, Cassie vomitou no cascalho, quase jogando suas vísceras junto. Eu fiquei preocupado com a menina que tinha como uma das minhas netas, tanto foi o convívio da Pennington com Robert e Kate.

- Será que mais alguém vai começar uma nova contagem? - Clarisse cutucou, deixando Cassie ainda mais esverdeada do que já estava, se referindo a uma suposta gravidez, recebendo um polegar de aprovação de Nathan. - Será que chega ao cinco, Cassie?

- Se chegar ao um, não haverá dois!

- Foi o mesmo que eu disse há alguns anos... - Kate sorriu, toda conhecedora da situação.

Olhei para a mesa do meu escritório e meus olhos pousaram sobre a carta que Bernard me entregou. Ele tinha achado nas coisas de Robert anos atrás e, sem dizer nada ao garoto, ele a guardou intocável, me entregando quando voltei para Forks. Eu nunca contei ao meu neto o conteúdo da carta, ele ainda pensa que são apenas algumas fotos, quando na verdade eram várias e várias folhas que eu rabisquei ao longo do tempo que fiquei separado de Bella em Londres. Coisas que eu prometia a ela, que planejava para fazermos quando nos encontrássemos novamente. Mas eu nunca a dei para ela. Quando voltei para Forks pela segunda vez e a encontrei noiva de Hastings, eu escondi a carta e nunca mais a abri. Quando guardamos o diário, os documentos e tudo o mais na caixa, décadas depois, decidi que a carta deveria ser lida por Isabella. Ela prometeu que a leria e guardou no meio de seu livro preferido, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, mas nunca chegou a ler, pois nos mudamos às pressas para Londres e boa parte de nossas coisas permaneceram na mansão de Forks.

E agora a carta estava novamente em minha posse. Intocada. Ninguém a leu; não era para ser. Deveria continuar comigo sem ser lida por ninguém.

Puxei o diário que Isabella escreveu há décadas e que agora eu mantinha sempre comigo. Na última folha do diário, eu comecei a escrever sem pensar muito, apenas expondo como eu me sentia com relação à tudo, e me queixando sobre a falta que minha mulher me fazia. Melanie ressonava baixinho contra o meu peito, me aquecendo e me lembrando de que o fim não precisava ser solitário como eu imaginava no começo, que eu poderia me sentir novamente amado. Eu não precisava continuar a ser amargo e azedo, numa mistura terrível, eu devia era sorrir e agradecer por ter de volta tudo aquilo que pensei ter perdido.

"...Se bem que eu devo reconhecer que dessa maneira foi melhor, apesar de ter sido precoce. Eu jamais quereria ter ido antes de Bella. A dor e a sensação de abandono não poderiam ser devidamente descritas e eu nunca desejei nem um décimo disso para ela. Se eu pudesse, teria canalizado todas as coisas ruins pelas quais passamos ao longo dos anos apenas em mim; eu sofreria com um sorriso no rosto se isso deixasse Bella intocada. Por Deus, como eu a amava! Está além de qualquer entendimento! Eu só sei que se hoje os meus cabelos não são mais tão fartos como antes, é porque minha mulher os acariciou mais vezes do que posso me recordar. Se hoje meu rosto é marcado por todas estas rugas, foi porque eu ri e chorei ao seu lado. Se hoje minhas mãos e meus dedos têm o aperto mais fraco, foi porque a força que eles possuíam foi usada para sustentar minha família e acompanhar os contornos do corpo de Isabella. Se hoje minhas pernas fraquejam e meus joelhos rangem, é porque eles me levaram a todos os lugares que um homem poderia querer ter estado em sua vida efêmera. E... Se hoje eu sou um velho cheio de dores, é porque todas as noites eu subi as escadas para dormir ao lado da mulher que amei".

- Porque a vida não passa de um curto espaço de tempo. Cruel e delicioso; atraente. Simples assim. - murmurei para mim mesmo. - Fui um bom marido, tentei ser um bom pai e trabalho cada vez mais para ser um avô e bisavô melhor. E, simples assim, eu fui tudo o que eu queria ter sido, Mel. Não preciso de cinco vidas, apesar de querê-las.

_Os registros mostram, eu tomei as pancadas  
Mas fiz do **meu** jeito._

* * *

**E é aqui que acaba. Gente, eu juro que estou com umas lágrimas solitárias. Esse capítulo saiu totalmente diferente do que eu previa no início da fic; era para ser uma coisa toda fofinha como os últimos extras e até mais engraçada, mas saiu assim e é assim que vai ficar. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agradeço imensamente e especialmente à: **Ana Clara BT - Ana Krol - annacaroll - BbCullen - becka - Bruna Marcondes - Cabaree - CarlinhaMoura - Carol - Carolziinha - Cintia Ramos - Criis - Danimelo - Dani Rodrigues - Demii - Drik's - Fanytah - Frieden'n - GabiBarbosa - gby00 - Jana Pepita - Janice - Jojo - Kattyoliveira - Kopenhage - Ktia S - Linii ih - LiuuLiu - Lgia Marcondes - Lorrane - Lu Bass - Lyka - Mah - Maah - mari A - MayKraulz - Mee - meirelsilva - Milla Pattz - nani - Nanny - Natalie Stewart - Pennys - pink - Priis Azize Cullen - Priscila Cullen - Rachy - Rafaela - Ssika - SwanB - swan's - Talie - Tartalita - Vitoria.

**Pois, com suas reviews, deixaram suas opiniões, críticas, elogios, incentivos e me deram incontáveis sorrisos enormes no rosto. Obrigada por terem me acompanhado!**

**Agradeço também a quem favoritou a fic e aos que leram no escurinho. Espero que tenham gostado disso tudo tanto quanto eu ;)**

**Bem, é isso, meninas. Acabou. Como comentei com algumas leitoras, estou escrevendo uma fic nova (duas, na verdade) e estava pensando em postar os dois prólogos e esperar que vocês decidissem qual queriam primeiro numa votação... Mas, uma delas está mais adiantada e me deu mais ideias que a outra. Então será essa a ser postada em seguida. Ok?**

**O prólogo de **Dinheiro & Desejo **(já disse que sou péssima com nomes, lidem com isso rs) sai no dia 01 de Março. Se ela tiver uma boa resposta por parte das leitoras, os capítulos seguintes serão postados com mais rapidez, do contrário terão um intervalo um pouquinho maior (postarei apenas nos dias de folga do trabalho - o que não é muita coisa, aviso desde já hahaha). Nos vemos lá?**

**Beijos e obrigada novamente. Sem vocês VIDA, UM CURTO ESPAÇO DE TEMPO jamais teria chegado até aqui *.***

_Marcella Bonifácio._


End file.
